Lomé's Story
by LawGrad07
Summary: Lomé is the Dunmer Nerevarine, Azura's champion. This is the story of what happened after the final battle, when he was found bleeding on the banks of the Odai by the Khajiitt Khan, the love they found and trials they faced. Slash. Reviews cherished.
1. After the Final Battle was won

_Disclaimer: Bethesda owns everything Morrowind related but for my original characters (Lomé and Khan)_

_Author's note: This story is written in the words of the main characters; they are talking the reader through what has happened to them. Keep in mind that while Lomé (pronounced 'Lomeh') is a Dunmer and therefore speaks clearly, Khan is a Khajiitt. His accent therefore is very strong and I have written him as such. He speaks phonetically, often explaining what he means after he has actually said it, so be patient with him and simply read what you see. It'll come to you I promise. Each chapter will switch from one point of view to the other, embellishing the story as it goes along.One final note, this story obviously contains a homosexual relationship and will deal with the implications of this i.e.; being in Morrowind where such things are taboo, for the characters as it progresses. If such things are not to your taste please don't flame me, simply click the little back button and find something else to read._

_Thank you kindly for the helpful reviews; I've gone through this chapter with a fine toothed comb again and sorted a few bits out. Happy reading._

* * *

Setting the scene:

Hundreds of years before Lomé was born a Dunmer named Nerevar ruled house Indoril with a fair yet stern hand. He and his advisors, one of whom later became Dagoth Ur after he betrayed Nerevar, were embroiled in a fierce war against the Dwarven nation. The Dwarves had somehow got a hold of the heart of Lokharn, a powerful artefact that lay beneath Red Mountain on the island of Vvardenfell; Morrowind. Dagoth Ur betrayed Nerevar by taking the power of the heart for himself, turning himself and the rest of the 'Tribunal'-Nerevar's advisors, into God like beings. Nerevar died in the last battle against Ur; the Dwarven race disappeared without trace and Azura, Goddess of the night sky prophesied the return of a man she believed would finally rid the world of Dagoth Ur and his depraved minions.

The Nerevarine Prophecy states that a Stranger born on an uncertain day to uncertain parents, who unites the three warring houses of Telvanni, Redoran and Hlaalu and the four Ashlander tribes to become their Hortator and Nerevarine, who the dreaded Blight disease cannot harm and who finally defeats the scourge Dagoth Ur by destroying the Heart using the Dwarf Kagrenac's tools shall be known as the saviour of Morrowind.

That man is Lomé.

The inhabitants of Morrowind were waiting nervously for word of what happened to the Nerevarine. Did he succeed? Was Dagoth Ur defeated? Unbeknown to them the victory had come and gone; the hero who achieved it was bloodied and broken, running for his life as fast as his wounded body would carry him. The only thoughts in his mind were of getting to Balmora.

**Lomé**

Catapulting down the slopes of Red Mountain is the most recent of my memories. Having struck the Heart of Lokharn one final time with the great hammer Sunder, I fled the Heart chamber of citadel Dagoth Ur, great pulses of what one can only describe as power pushing at my back and legs seemingly urging me to move faster. Hurling open the great doors leading back to the cavern where I first laid eyes upon my now dead nemesis, I was greeted by the Lady Azura. She thanked me for freeing Morrowind and hailed me as the people's champion, the one charged to discharge all of their ills…I was kind enough not to mention I had my own to deal with first; although I am immune to all forms of Blight disease I never the less despise the feeling of corpus weepings on my flesh.

So it was that minutes from my unearthly encounter with the Goddess, I was almost literally flying down the ash covered slopes of the now dormant Red Mountain. All those foul creatures that survived Ur's defeat where on my heels and I tell you now there was not a God in Morrowind that could have slowed my pace. All I could think as I neared the welcoming safety of the Ghost Gate refuge was "For God's sake Lomé don't you dare stop running!" for I knew if I did I wouldn't have the strength to start again. Guards cheered and tried to congratulate me as I ran on through the gates but their words fell upon deaf ears…I was too tired to hear praise and too frightened to stop to listen to them; I fear if I had stopped I'd have put myself to shame with my shattered emotions.

Onward along Foyada Mamaea, past Fort Moonmoth and up until I reached the bridges spanning the gates of Balmora…not once did I stop running. By the time I made it to Balmora my body finally stopped co-operating with me and all of the charms and incantations etched into my armour couldn't stop me from collapsing on the river bank; barely conscious but conscious enough to realise to my quiet delight that it had begun to spit with rain. There I lay as my body shook with exertion, torn muscles and innumerate other injuries resulting in an agonising combination of pains that I could find no way to abate which didn't require movement; "Some champion of the people" I thought to myself ruefully. Rolling slowly to my left side I fished through what was left of my provisions to locate a light healing draught. Uncorking the bottle was too difficult a task for fingers alone so I pried the wretched thing out with my teeth and went about emptying the bottle of its meagre contents. The effect was anything but immediate but after a time I began to feel the pains lessen to a manageable magnitude. Upon closer inspection I found that I had what felt like three cracked ribs; two on the right, one on the left, and the beginnings of a most becoming black eye…well… black eye/cheek. The condition of my legs was also painfully apparent; broken, cracked bones and broken skin could all be felt with breathtaking precision. "Joy" I grumbled through gritted teeth upon seeing my bedraggled reflection in the rippling waters.

I seem to recall before my ordeal, a Dunmer with deep crimson hair that fell to just past his shoulders…caked and matted with blood and gore now… pointed upswept ears; the left holding a ring from the lobe, the right, two rings by the tip…all ripped out now of course… red eyes, as custom to my people, that some say shone when I laughed…they look dead now in my opinion… a prominent jaw line and strong chin that I would often hold out in defiance of my mentor Casius Cosedes' orders…how I wished he was here…sounds silly doesn't it, a grown Dunmer longing for company…but right then I needed it so much…The reflection glared back at me with barley repressed disgust at the state I was in; caked in Corpus weepings from head to foot, bloodied and blackened where the horrid slime peeled back, oh yes that's right, the damn stuff covers you like a blanket until you take a knife to it and peel it off layer by crackling layer.

My cosmetic appearance was little better than the mess my mind was in. No, no I was under no spell or bewitchment, I was only worn through to the bone with fatigue, mental and physical and had so many conflicting emotions I couldn't tell you my own name had you asked me; I had learned, just before the journey up Red Mountain, the fate of the man I was supposed to be the incarnate of…Nerevar had been betrayed and poisoned, his wounds never tended, his story never known… until that basterd Vivec finally told me my fate, to go to the place Nerevar was struck down and do what he could not. I knew right then the man God did not expect me to return. Honestly I agreed with him. Ever since I arrived on Vvardenfell I had heard the horror stories of the land beyond the Ghost Gate; black lands, nothing but ash and blight and dust…the very air you breathe a vile poison…they were all true, every rumour and then some was true beyond mortal comprehension. What a shock I'll give Vivec when I walk…oh…I have to move first don't I "… come on Lomé" I groaned to myself… "Move for me…"

I woke what could have been hours or days later…all I knew was it was darker than it was when I first ended up on this river bank… ah the Odai…so clean and cool. I managed to drag myself up into a half sitting position and finally release the death grip I had on Sunder…Gods I hadn't even let go of the damn thing since pelting out of Citadel Ur… well at least Id be prepared if anything were to try and attack me. I laughed at that thought; the mighty champion of Azura could now barley find the strength to fight off a Mud Crab let alone a blight afflicted Cliff Racer…how I hate those things… My right hand now free of Sunder and Wraithguard I dipped the trembling appendage into the blissfully crisp water of my most favoured river in all of Morrowind. Lifting a hand full of water to my dry chapped lips, I greedily lapped all I could into my mouth, repeating this process countless times until my lower lip and chin were bright blue with cold; a stark contrast to my usually deep azure complexion. Feeling slightly more fortified than I had before my drink I pulled off my armour little by little, having to stop and catch my breath at times when a particularly sore spot was uncovered from the protective cocoon of enchantments that held my health just slightly away from the "about to die in a pool of my own entrails" point…but only just. I resorted to laughing softly to myself to stop myself from either passing out or dissolving into tears from the pain; I couldn't lose that little bit of dignity…Id lost all of the rest I had. It was when the pain was etching itself a new knish into my subconscious…about the time when I was wresting, albeit weakly to free my back and right shoulder from the remnants of my useless armour…that I heard it… paws on wet grass...


	2. Khan's Find

_Disclaimer: Bethesda owns everything Morrowind related but for my original characters (Lomé and Khan)_

_Author's note: This story is written in the words of the main characters; they are talking the reader through what has happened to them. Keep in mind that while Lomé (pronounced 'Lomeh') is a Dunmer and therefore speaks clearly, Khan is a Khajiitt. His accent therefore is very strong and I have written him as such. He speaks phonetically, often explaining what he means after he has actually said it, so be patient with him and simply read what you see. It'll come to you I promise. Khan may also use words that are distinct to Vvardenfell, for example; "Saa" or "Sera". The first can double for many expressions but is usually an expression of shock, something like 'Oh my God...' Having said that it can also be used as an endearment or in agreement for example the phrase 'Saa Lomé' could be read as 'Yes Lomé I agree' It is a purely context dependant word which draws its meaning from the situation in which it is used. The word 'Sera' literally means 'Sir' or 'Mister'._

_A final note on terminology; Khan once refers to himself as a Senche-Raht. This is simply a reference to his genealogy, Senche-Raht being a breed of Khajiitt that is highly revered in their culture. More on this will become clear as the story moves on. Khan can walk both up right on his back paws and on his hands and feet with speed. Khajiitt for those readers who are unfamiliar with Morrowind resemble humanoid tigers or lions; they are primarily bi-pedal, walking on their toes as tigers and lions do. They have claws, fur and a long opposable tail which is used for balance as well as turning corners quickly if they are hunting. Khan personally prefers travelling on four as he can run faster that way and slip through the shadows undetected where a biped would be caught out. Facially their bone structure is feline; they have long sharp teeth, catlike eyes and a muzzle, again resembling that of a lion or tiger. Their ears are also catlike and can twitch or be held back against the head, especially when angry._

_Each chapter will switch from one point of view to the other, embellishing the story as it goes along. One final note, this story obviously contains a homosexual relationship and will deal with the implications of this i.e.; being in Morrowind where such things are taboo, for the characters as it progresses. If such things are not to your taste please don't flame me, simply click the little back button and find something else to read._

* * *

Setting the scene:

One of the main tributaries running through Vvardenfell is the Odai River. It snakes its way through the marshy swamp land of the Bitter Coast, all the way up through the city of Balmora and out the other side towards Caldera to the north. The Khajiitt Khan made this river his home after he was set free from a life of slavery on Orvas Dren's plantation. His rescuer was the Dunmer Nerevarine, who took pity on his plight.

Orvas Dren is the Dunmer brother of Duke Vedam Dren and is therefore a powerful man. He is also one of the heads of House Hlaalu and has influence in Vvardenfell's politics. Outraged as he was by Khan's escape he could do very little without attracting unwanted attention; a slave master whose property escapes is seen as a faliure to others in the trade and Dren has too many enemies to risk open acknowledgment of such a mishap.

**Khan**

"…mmmmhhhmm…mm…mmm…hmm…mmm…mmhhmm…" Hummin' has always made this Jiitt's heart purr more than anything else. This night, day twelve of the Last Seed Khan found himself pacing the length of the Odai River on his four paws. You know da w'an surely as Khan has whiskers!... da one dat makes his home through Balmora's pretty districts. Tis a lovely stretch of water if ayes ever been set on it, clear and so cold it makes y'er tail curl! Khan has padded this way on many days and many nights for he lives very close to this river. He lives in a hideaway that he built himself after he was freed from being a slave to Orvas Dren….the ta'ut o' dat swit makes Khan w'an ta roar with hatr'ed!! No more soon had dat slave bracer been unclicked from my paw was Khan runnin' with everythin' he had to get farthest from Dren's Villa as he could. And now he be free as the wind in his fur right now…mmmhhhhh…so nice to be mine's own Jiitt!

Khan been paddin' 'long da river for about a mile, enjoyin da feelin' of cool grass brushin' 'gainst hees paws…comin' up on Balmora...can see de lights ahn in de windows of de sandstone buildings...can smell Joshaba's newest meats rottin' fram out 'ere...damn rip off artist... nh…can see somtin ahd over ahn de little isle 'tween de streams of de Odai...wa's dis now…Dare been a kill in Khan's territory and he na't been told? Now dat be a strange t'ing if nothin' else… I be lookin' round a big ol' rock ta see w'ahs goin' on…right dare…ahn de bank where da rivers meet and go under Balmora's arches…dare be a shape…well he movin' so he ain't dead…boy he smell it tho'… Ghads! Where he been to get so messed up…wait…hold up! Khan knows dis wan! He be da wan who gave Khan his freedom! Da wan who took away da slave bracer… now dats just it Khan be movin' on over and seein' if he can't help dis noble Sera… he tell Khan his name…Lomé…Lomé…Lomé… Khan you see, he never forgets such a man, such a good… gatta snort ta get de scent from ma nose...wa'h happen to heem…he look as broken as he smell…Red Mountain…Khan smells ash on him even from this distance…I tink he hears me…turned his ears dis way…saa…Lomé wa'h happen…

Movin' slowly closer now crouched easily amoungst de pink Heather and deep blue Stone-flower plants, I be seein' dat he afraid…he shakin'…cursin' in every tongue Khan knows and some he don't too…one paw front o' da o'der…slow, slow now… don't tink he can bolt lookin at his state… but Khan, he no like chancin' tings… almost like I stalkin' pray…stop movin' when he stops…try and breathe in the way he does…damn hard, he breathin' damn hard…can't match it wit'out droppin' to da ground gaspin'… I move outta da shadow when I be sure he seen me…he still look up so hard he nearly drop when I step up near him… not near enough to touch…no…no Khan sees his weapons, knows not to touch…Sunder…Ghads… so he been to and back from Red Mountain…Khan resists da urge to bow before his friend of not so long back… mayhap he don't remember Khan… no matter, he looks like he been trew enough wit'out 'avin' to be rememberin' faces an' names.

Khan purrs softly to de obviously stricken Dunmer as he steps his way trew wan of de Odai's shallow streams to settle by heem. Dis is Jiitt for sayin' "don't be scared…dis w'an naut hurt ya…" and me tinks da w'an before me knows what I is sayin ta heem…he look at Khan like he registerin' dat I be here…lookin' at my paws, spread a little holdin' my weight as I is crouchin' by him, like da rest o' me, covered in rich copper fur striked with black stripes, claws pulled back so he cant be seein' dem…no need to be scarin' heem even more by flashin' Khan's personal knife collection about like it any day o' da week…he is lookin' up now, up Khan's arms, strong like all Jiitt, a hunter of course at heart and most of da body reflects dis love o' da chase, long and lean and strong…his eyes be flickerin'…he droppin…no, no he caught himself…Ghads Sera…Khan hopes he ain't made it to ya too late… red eyes now made it to Khan's face, white muzzled, cheeks like da rest of him stripped in black and copper like da Tiger of stories, da Senche Raht…ahhh finally eyes meet, red and glazed with fear and fatigue to deep bronze filled with concerns…I be tinkin he knows Khan's face…he looks a little less frightened of him now.


	3. Salvation

_Disclaimer: Bethesda owns everything Morrowind related but for my original characters (Lomé and Khan)_

_Author's note: This story is written in the words of the main characters; they are talking the reader through what has happened to them. Keep in mind that while Lomé (pronounced 'Lomeh') is a Dunmer and therefore speaks clearly, Khan is a Khajiitt. His accent therefore is very strong and I have written him as such. He speaks phonetically, often explaining what he means after he has actually said it, so be patient with him and simply read what you see. It'll come to you I promise. Each chapter will switch from one point of view to the other, embellishing the story as it goes along. One final note, this story obviously contains a homosexual relationship and will deal with the implications of this i.e.; being in Morrowind where such things are taboo, for the characters as it progresses. If such things are not to your taste please don't flame me, simply click the little back button and find something else to read._

* * *

Setting the scene:

Khajiitt and Dunmer have always been at logger heads. Slavery is still rife all over the Island, especially in the south west where Orvas Dren keeps the lush Ascadian Isles in a constant state of flux. From the early year planting to the Corkbulb harvest in the summer months the slaves are never at a lack for work. Those lucky enough to have financial means, like Joshaba in Balmora, often make the shiftiest business men; terrified that if they go bankrupt they will end up enslaved like their kin. As a consequence the relations are soured further by dodgy dealings between small time vendors and the Great Houses; particularly House Hlaalu- Dren's House. As Khajiitt and Dunmer face off over the rippling waters of the Odai, Joshaba kicks a large rat out of his store room, beats it to death with a broom handle and prepares the meat for a late night snack. He hopes his benefactor Ra'Virr does not notice the blood on the carpet.

**Lomé**

Every nerve in my body screamed at me to take up arms against whatever it was that was padding its way towards my bleeding broken body, but honestly I couldn't move for fear… Eyes…smouldering amber eyes watched me with naked curiosity…my hand itched to grasp Keening but without wearing Wraithguard I would easily be killed by the wards on the blade and I hadn't the wherewithal the make the hasty retrieval of it my stalker's proximity demanded. Then I saw him, the Tiger that stepped so softly from the blackness…not a beast by any means, a Khajiitt. As he ambled out of the shadows my weary eyes took him in quickly, assessing the danger; he looked enormous by my reckoning, the average Dunmer measuring about five foot four he must have topped six foot three and where his leather jerkin didn't cover his arms and chest I could clearly make out the body of a hunter. His tail was looping in slow motion behind him and I heard him take a deep breath to test the air surrounding us, letting it out with a low chuff and a shake of the head as if what he had sampled displeased him. The most reassuring fact I noted about him was that his claws where sheathed…I know very little of Jiitt culture but the first thing I was advised to do by the locals was to look for the claws. If you can see them be prepared to defend yourself…if not… pray that you're a good judge of character and that the Jiitt you are with means no harm.

Khajiitt are a much victimised race, enslaved all over Morrowind. I remember clearly freeing a group of slaves from the Dren Plantation…and then it hit me…so that's where I know that face from…that kindly young face, Gods he cant be much older than my meagre years, despite his stature…I never knew his name, though I gave him mine before he bolted…he was a copper speck before I could blink he moved so fast with such agility…My musings were halted as a bolt of searing pain screamed through my shoulder. I know he saw me grimace and bite back a curse with clenched teeth; he winced as if feeling the pain himself and low and behold, began to purr…a reassurance that he was no threat…so he did know me after all…a Jiitt his size could tear me in two in this condition. He surely had a foot on me in height when I freed him; he was crouched at first and I almost fell over for shock when he finally stood, looked me over one last time and high tailed it out of the Dren's grounds…

As I fought not to bend to the temptation to scream out my pain before this magnificent Jiitt I felt rather than heard him move, a whisper on the air as he stepped gingerly closer, amber eyes darting between my now clenched fists and Sunder…so he thought I might strike him…caution is a by word for Khajiitt, never sure if a wounded man or animal is a trap waiting to be sprung. With a great effort I managed to kick both Wraithguard and Sunder away from me, Keening jolting at my hip in its sheath with the movement. One of his strong feline paws moved back the step he had taken forward at my outburst only to be replaced firmly in the print he left in the cool slick mud the moment before. He closed a little more distance between us, walking through the tributary that separated us until he was close enough so I could feel the heat from his fur by my side. He again gingerly lifted his right paw, raising it and stretching an arm out towards me, the fur covering its back barely brushing my cheek…another Jiitt assurance of friendship and brotherhood. At this I tried to smile but it felt and judging by his reaction looked more like a very much pained grimace for he was closer still in an instant settling next to me and reaching into a pouch at his belt for something. He produced what turned out to be a healing draught, stronger than those I had with me by far; he uncorked it carefully and again raised a paw. After a moment to reassure myself that had he wanted me dead he'd have ripped me apart rather than tried to poison me I made the barest nod to which he carefully slipped his raised paw beneath my chin, supporting me as I sipped the pre-offered potion.

My eyes closed in bliss as its heat washed over me; it wasn't nearly strong enough to heal all of my wounds but it was enough to lessen the pain and mend the ribs I had suspected were cracked. Seeing my reaction I heard his purr deepen into what could be compared to the soft rumble of distant thunder. It had a strangely comforting effect on me and I barely flinched when he left his claws out a little to cut away the last of the cuirass that had plagued me, the only whimper of shock elicited hushed by his soft; "Sshhhh…s'alright Sera" If molten silk had a voice it would sound as he did and I sagged with relief at the loss of the cursed weight on my wounded back and shoulders having to choke back a sob of "…thank you so much…" I felt him again use a majestic paw to lift my chin, his thumb wiping a tear from my cheek and raising my eyes to his.

As he spoke I felt myself lighten further, though I had to listen hard to hear past his accent. He introduced himself as Khan, indeed one of the slaves I had freed from Dren's clutches. As he told it, he had built himself a home by the Odai and suggested we try to move back there so he could tend to the rest of my ills in peace and quiet. I nodded slowly to this request fatigue catching up with me quickly. I noticed that when he did touch me, just under the chin and on my cheek, he came nowhere near the weepings that caked me in blight…deadly to him I realised. I moved away from him citing the need to clean myself thoroughly for his safety as my reasoning and was rewarded by a heartfelt smile and soft words of comfort from the man who seemed to be my saviour. Though not immune to blight completely, Khan turned out to be quite the alchemist; the potion he provided for me was one of his own and he also knew a recipe repel blight disease on contact. Hearted about the situation further I did not try and move away as he helped me cleanse my skin of the blight taint.

I could hear him as he helped me wash my broken skin, murmuring softly in what must have been Ta'Agra the Khajiitt tongue…every time I whimpered or cursed he would gentle his touch still, even when it was mine that caused the pain…he had coated his soft paws in the same blight repelling recipe he had told me of a moment before and was systematically dissolving the weepings from my skin leaving behind nothing more than what I was born with. He was in no way affected by them, though erring on cautions side and after I was completely clean he emptied a phial of the same formula he used to wash me into his mouth and swallowed soundlessly, catching himself before he gagged at the taste and chuckling with me over what we could compare that taste to.


	4. Homeward

_Disclaimer: Bethesda owns everything Morrowind related but for my original characters (Lomé and Khan)_

_Author's note: This story is written in the words of the main characters; they are talking the reader through what has happened to them. Keep in mind that while Lomé (pronounced 'Lomeh') is a Dunmer and therefore speaks clearly, Khan is a Khajiitt. His accent therefore is very strong and I have written him as such. He speaks phonetically, often explaining what he means after he has actually said it, so be patient with him and simply read what you see. It'll come to you I promise. Each chapter will switch from one point of view to the other, embellishing the story as it goes along. One final note, this story obviously contains a homosexual relationship and will deal with the implications of this i.e.; being in Morrowind where such things are taboo, for the characters as it progresses. If such things are not to your taste please don't flame me, simply click the little back button and find something else to read._

* * *

Setting the scene:

The nights draw in quickly during the later months in Morrowind; stifling heat during the day melts away by dusk leaving the World in a state of post heat wave relief. This night finds Khajiitt and Dunmer ambling painfully along the wide bank of the Odai; the Jiitt alert for the smallest indication of danger, the Dunmer vainly trying to cling on to his consciousness long enough to get to wherever it was they were going.

**Khan**

"…dead rat tails and horseflies…" dat be the closest approximation Lomé and Khan can find for the taste of Khan's little recipe…nastiest ting dis side o' Cyrodiil…but it be workin' really good so Khan can't really complain rightly can he. We be on our ways to my home now, nestled off the beaten track near the mouth of the Odai river, Lomé be nestled safely upon my back…after bathin' his wounds a little by da river he be feelin' well enough to come to Khan's home… we can be carin' for him properly 'til he be right again.

Night be drawin' in about us now…black sky dressed wit stars…tick air heavy with moisture and pollen whistles down de valley which de Odai craved years before Morrowind had inhabitants…Khan inhale deep, stoppin where he stand for a moment, waitin' for de tell tale scent ahf danger…could be anythin'…some miners board ahn de jhab in de Shalk mine over behin' de bushes to de right…could be a Nix hound wandered too far fram de Bitter Coast…mmmhhhhh….nothin now…shakin' ahf de worry Khan keep movin south toward de coast…passin by de lamp lights of de Shalk mine…no…no miners tonight, all workin late it seems…

As Khan take a breath Lomé start ta shift, his hands clingin' tight inta mys furs so he don' fall... Oi getting heem anta ma back was 'ard…crouched down real low ahn he still almos' drop twice afore he make it…Khan let his tail curl over Lomé's lap, hopin' dat hold him tighter still if he feelin' like he goneh fall… 'Sera…' Khan purrs once we's passed de mine; "Ya name Sera…tis Lomé yes?" Takin' a peek over my shoulder I is seein' de Dunmer ahn my back raise his tired head…his eyes look like blood in de moonlight as he stares at Khan for lang times before croakin' his answer; "Nnhhh…" he moan before actually speakin' in a voice rough from disuse and weakness "…yes…" he finally whisper before all falls silent again, his eyes once more lowering to Khan's back. Can almost feel de fatigue seepin' from heem through mys jerkin…looks like he been runnin' for days ahn end…his armour, where it remained was ruined, all he wears now are de greaves and boots dat cover his legs and feet and Khan worries in de back o' his mind about how de cold must be getting ta heem…hopefully de warmt' from mys fur where is touches his hands will warm him a little.

After de Shalk mine is behind us the ground changes…becomes grey and muddy where de river swells and falls with de tides. Paddin' along here is easy and quiet as dare be no bushes for Khan to rustle through and no leaves under paw to crunch and alert beasts to our passin'. Not dat Khan lowers his guard…no…too foolish when carryin' a wounded wan…makes it all de easier ta hear Lomé's breath catch when he be movin' ahn Khan's back though. Twice now I be stoppin' in mys tracks ta let heem rest…hidin' mys worried "_mmmphhhh…_" under mys breath when he bats away questions wid a raised hand and shallow gasps ahf pain.

When Lomé finally alright ta move again Khan quickens his pace ta make it home before de Dunmer he carries passes out fram hees pains. When de river narrows just before we reach de Bitter Coast Khan leaps the rushin' waters and skirts de forests' edge hurriedly. Home to Khan looks most inviting now… I livin' in a hand built cabin hidden in de branches of a wide, old tree and disguised like the wilderness surrounding the Odai, branches leadin' up into the canopy of the strongest tree Khan could find; dare ain't no one in Morrowind dat can be climbin' up dis high other than da Jiitt so Khan knows he and his charge be safe.

Once I been climbin' high enough to reach da door to my's abode I be uncurlin' ma tail from round Lomé and unlock and push back da door into my's home in de heart of de great tree. Tis warm and cosy inside, de walls a deep reddish brown and curved slightly wit' how da tree grows on through my bein' dare. We be walkin' through de sittin' room and past a t'ick curtain of fine silk to where I usually be sleepin'… though now tis where Lomé is to rest. Hoppin' up onto de pallet of t'ick furs that makes up de bed, I be layin' down and with much care helpin' Lomé to finally rest on his front in de warmt'. He be half in sleep now… still not healed by miles but restin' in peace for a bit while Khan pads off to collect supplies to be tendin' to him.

Through de curtain again Khan turns left and down a little passage to his pantry…pretty small but nice all de same, counters, cupboards filled with sweet meats and a little fire pit surrounded by thick stone to keep it from burning up de house is all Khan needs. Through another door into de alchemy area and Khan is where he needs to be…he collects potions of healing and gauze to wrap wounds, a bowl of warm water, cloths and a towel, all of which he will use to help his friend…better pour a potion into de water first and let it mix…dare…makes for better cleaning of wounds dis way, you take it from de Jiitt who knows…quick now Khan be goin' back to his bedroom to tend to his charge and treat him in the best of care…Ghads know he deserves it…


	5. Wounds Healed

_Disclaimer: Bethesda owns everything Morrowind related but for my original characters (Lomé and Khan)_

_Author's note: This story is written in the words of the main characters; they are talking the reader through what has happened to them. Keep in mind that while Lomé (pronounced 'Lomeh') is a Dunmer and therefore speaks clearly, Khan is a Khajiitt. His accent therefore is very strong and I have written him as such. He speaks phonetically, often explaining what he means after he has actually said it, so be patient with him and simply read what you see. It'll come to you I promise. Each chapter will switch from one point of view to the other, embellishing the story as it goes along. One final note, this story obviously contains a homosexual relationship and will deal with the implications of this i.e.; being in Morrowind where such things are taboo, for the characters as it progresses. If such things are not to your taste please don't flame me, simply click the little back button and find something else to read._

* * *

Setting the scene:

The night winds blow softly along the Odai. The guards patrolling Balmora's streets shift restlessly in their heavy armour as the air around them cools after a sweltering day. Day shift is replaced by night and soft conversations are held as those who finally have some time to themselves walk slowly back to Fort Moonmoth.

**Lomé**

I stirred as soon as Khan had left the room; panting from exertion but otherwise a lot better than I had been in a long while I took a moment to figure out where we were exactly. I remember splashes…

Khan's strong tail coiling about my waist as he knelt and helped me straddle his back for the journey to his home…padding along the Odai swaying gently with his each sure step…left front, right back, right front, left back…

Just watching how he walked on his four paws instead of the usual two made me wonder at his strength and dexterity…we talked a little on the way, but not about what I expected…I was expecting questions about my time on Red Mountain, the battle with Ur…but no…all he asked was if I was alright on a couple of occasions when I swayed a little too far to one side…for my name again out of politeness and if there was anything in particular he could tend to when we got back to his home wound wise and…and that was all but for the deep rumbling purr that soothed me as we strode…

The way his muscles rippled under firm skin and soft fur as he leapt with a grace befitting his people from branch to branch as we ascended the trees which led up to his home…not once did he jar a wound…nor did he loosen the hold of his tail until he was sure I was firmly holding onto him…

Through a doorway now into a dimly lit but by no means dingy room, deep reddish brown walls ascending to where they rejoined the living tree we had entered, cushions scattered in a cosy manner before a sturdy fire place made of thick rocks to protect the home from the fire…to our right what looked like a small study, a lectern, papers and a scattering of books, some blank for Khan's own words, others open and lovingly dog-eared through use piled up neatly…the end of the room marked by a heavy silk curtain which Khan moved away to reveal what would on any other night be his bedroom, but was to be mine for tonight at least…

Next…being laid down, supported by those same strong hands and tail until in a comfortable position on my stomach, head pillowed on a plush cushion, right leg bent up at the knee…he looked me over once more before brushing his fingers over my then closed eyes and left the room having taken a rumbling breath, I would guess gather medical supplies.

Full consciousness found me slowly after he had left. Opening my eyes finally I blinked slowly taking in the room in minute detail…the softness of the furs surrounding me, the colour of the walls and ceiling…a deep green, earthy and pleasant…low light like the rest of the home…I reasoned this to be both atmospherically pleasing to my host and also, being a Jiitt, he would have incredible night vision and would thus require less light than a Dunmer like myself…a pitcher and cup on the night stand by the pallet…a herb in a small pot next to it…a selection of candles, some lit some not…

I stretched a little having made my observations, satisfied that I knew where I was and that whatever was here would not harm me. The movement was slightly painful, muscles protesting from the sudden use but it was nowhere near as bad as it had been. I found to my right a pile of clothing which Khan must have provided for me for when I was fully healed…a kindly thought to be sure I mused as the curtain was once again pulled aside to reveal my host, his hands occupied with a tray on which rested a bowl of steaming water, bandages and other instruments of healing.

I contented myself to watch his quiet, graceful movements about the room, placing the tray down by the bed and settling himself down by my side on a space on the pallet. I offered him a weak yet very grateful smile which he returned before almost purring the words, "yous feelin' okes Lomé? …little better now for de warmt'?" I found it in me to nod affirmatively, pleasing him by the sound of the ever welcome purr I received. "Good ting Khan finds ya when he did Sera…you be in a bad way if Khan ever seen wan…" his eyes sparkled with a mixture of worry and mirth as he spoke and reached down to the water bowl, dipping in the tips of his fingers until the warmth caught them.

He lifted his hand then touching it to my shoulder gently, "de heat ok Sera…not too warm hm?" I managed to croak a reply, my voice finding me for the first time in a while, faint and weak but workable; "nah…nah it's fine Khan…" I swallowed painfully then before continuing, "…thank you …thank you…thank you…" I let my head drop to the pillow again as my voice faded.

I felt him shift beside me, pulling a wet cloth up and touching it to my shoulder as he had his fingers. Slowly, he began to circle it over my skin leaving a pleasant tingling sensation that I put down to something he must have added to the water. From shoulder to shoulder then down the middle of my back following the ridge of my spine he cleaned, stopping over every wound to heal it further before moving on. Every time my breath caught again he stopped, gentling his touch as he had by the river, healing every wound he found.

As his attention was drawn lower along the prominent bones at my ribcage I heard him mutter what sounded like: 'Been sliced up good Sera…' and grimaced privately at the memory of what exactly had caused those wounds. For all my fortitude in the face of Dagoth Ur I had entered his Citadel badly wounded.

You see I was not presented with Kagrenac's tools by Lord Vivec; I was only given Wraithguard. Before facing my nemesis, the one whose voice whispered to me as I slept, I had to travel across Red Mountain to Citadels Ordosal and Vemynal and collect Sunder and Keening myself. I caught the wounds Khan was tending, four deep gashes along my right flank, whilst trying to destroy Dagoth Vemyn, Lord of Citadel Vemynal. Whilst plunging my sword into him for the final time he buried a clawed hand with all his remaining unnatural strength into my flesh. My answering scream of agony brought his remaining minions running and I barely had time to throw a bottle of healing draught down my neck before having to raise my blade again.

After the battle was over I got three feet out of the main doors before being attacked by a blighted Cliff Racer; a swift back swing took its head off but this stretched the wounds I'd received inside more. I stood still after that final beast was felled; using my sword as my brace I leant my weight on its hilt and stretched my right arm up to try and gauge the damage Vemyn left me with. Luckily the draught I'd taken had lessened the depth of the gashes but my blood ran freely through the gaps in my armour and I decided then to make camp for the night.

I sat that night, using a shield I hand come across in Vemynal as a wind break, by a slowly dying fire and peeled off my armour to try and staunch the blood flow as best I could with the little provisions I had left. I wanted to take another draught of healing but I knew I'd need the few I had left more later than I did then so they remained in my scattered pack.

My ruby red blood smattered the grey and black dust beneath me as I finally wrenched the armour free. Breathing a heavy sigh of relief coloured with pain I took a dagger to the remnants of my blue shirt and fashioned myself a crude cloth; I was mindful to use the side which had touched my skin, not that exposed to the elements in a vain attempt to stop any infections. Balling it in my fist I tentatively pressed down on the wounds, biting back a gasp of pain sharply for fear of alerting the local fauna to my presence any more than my fire already had.

The night wore on and like all the others I spent on Red Mountain I barely rested. If the ripping winds throwing ash and dust against my abused hide didn't keep me awake the screams of the men and women dying of Corpus disease all around me did. My red eyes burned through the darkness searching fervently for danger until light came and it was time to move again. _South Lomé_ I said to myself. _South now to Citadel Ordosal._

The trek was a hard one. Ordosal is closer to the crater of Red Mountain than Vemynal is so the heat was the first problem. Ash becomes superheated very easily and by the time I had made it into the forda connecting the gaping maw of Dagoth's home to the ash lands to the North I was wishing to be back by my fire outside Vemynal. The Racers got more fierce here too; I was fighting them off almost constantly though I was granted a reprieve in other ways; the slopes this far up were too tasking for all but the most hungry Corpus beasts.

Stumbling my way through the gathering dark two days after leaving Vemynal I fell against the great iron doors of Citadel Ordosal. Having cleaved an ash wizard in two after being struck by a flash bolt spell I pressed myself close to the groaning metal structure and preyed the winds would hold off until I could make it inside.

The battle within was much the same as that in Vemynal. Summoned creatures hunted me through the passages. Every breath I took left a copper tang in the back of my throat which I convinced myself was the metal surrounding me and not the blood of previous occupants. I took a breath, held it and toed open a large round door, peering through the inky darkness.

From across the room I saw him: the Lord of the Citadel Dagoth Ordos. My breath came low and quiet though it rang in my ears the same way the creaking of the metal around me did. Crouching low in the shadows I silently unsheathed an enchanted dagger; glass blessed with the curse of silence. At least this way he could not turn his magic on me. When his back was turned I struck fast throwing my entire weight into the thrust of my dagger as it landed between his shoulder blades, the grey 'skin' covering his body tearing as his scream did from his throat.

The battle was briefer than I had anticipated. My blow struck true and the weakened pawn of Dagoth Ur was felled with two strong blows. Searching its corpse I located the key I'd need to get into the guard tower and it was there that I located Keening, lodged in a steaming mass of rubble and glistening with some inner light. Wraithguard in place on my right hand I took a hold of the blade's hilt and yanked it free from its prison. The wards protecting it from the unworthy melted away and I felt its enchantments fortify my slowly failing body. I knew though that once the fight was over, once the blade was released and Wraithguard relinquished, that my body would be on its way to dead.

My recollections faded as Khan's skilled hands finished healing the gashes on my side. I was once again aware of the warmth of the room I was in, the gentility of my host's paws; a gentility that one would not credit a Khajiitt of Khan's stature as capable of possessing. His eyes were, from what I could glimpse over my shoulder, assessing the damage he found lower on my back.


	6. Memories of Golden Skies

_Disclaimer: Bethesda owns everything Morrowind related but for my original characters (Lomé and Khan)_

_Author's note: This story is written in the words of the main characters; they are talking the reader through what has happened to them. Keep in mind that while Lomé (pronounced 'Lomeh') is a Dunmer and therefore speaks clearly, Khan is a Khajiitt. His accent therefore is very strong and I have written him as such. He speaks phonetically, often explaining what he means after he has actually said it, so be patient with him and simply read what you see. It'll come to you I promise. Each chapter will switch from one point of view to the other, embellishing the story as it goes along. One final note, this story obviously contains a homosexual relationship and will deal with the implications of this i.e.; being in Morrowind where such things are taboo, for the characters as it progresses. If such things are not to your taste please don't flame me, simply click the little back button and find something else to read._

* * *

Setting the scene:

Larris Varo, Champion of the Moonmoth Legion Fort stood uneasily on the battlements over the main gate watching his troops return home. He had spent every night since the 'Nerevarine' was reported to be on his way to Red Mountain waiting for him to return with news of Dagoth Ur's defeat. Since the skies over the Mountain cleared a small count of days previous, Varo became ever more concerned for the champion of Vvardenfell's safety. As the Champion of Moonmoth Fort, the closest to the Forda Mamaea; where the Nerevarine began his trek to fight Dagoth Ur, it was his job to report back to his contact within the 'Blades', the emperor's knights, when word of victory came from the Nerevarine's lips.

Scanning the horizon again Varo bit back a growl of frustration: "Where the hell are you, you N'wah of an Elf?" he rumbled in his usual gravely tone. The troops ambling through the gates cast their collective gaze up towards their leader for a moment before sharing a communal shrug at his more sour than usual mood and heading off to find something warm to eat.

**Khan**

T'ank Azura he be ok…Khan looks down upon his friend now, in one hand a cloth for cleanin' away blood, in de o'der a phial of healing potion for aiding wounds to heal. Lomé been beaten up damn badly…lots of cuts, deeper wounds too, tears in muscle Khan can feel, painfully stretched ligaments and cracks in bones that would need both potions and time to heal right.

Lookin' now at de bare taut skin coverin' Lomé's back Khan can't 'elp but wince once again fer eem'…deep, deep cuts on wan side a ees ribs…bruises bloomin' aht fram where de cuts end…looks like sometin' grab eem an didn't wanna let eem go…claw marks dees be…

Khan is thoughtful as he halts his examination a moment to flex his own claws and silently compare dare shape to de gashes ahn Lomé's back…no…twasn't a Jiitt…too thin and curved to be made by de claws ahf mys kin. Must have append ahn Red Mountain somewheres…don't get Jiitt up dare…some be fools Khan admits dis, but naht wan Jiitt Khan eva met DAT much ahf a fool.

Khan 'as seen de Ghost Gate fram affar many times. He has wondered at it and at what it was built for…and also at how poor a job it did. Tall as it be de Racers can fly over it and dey bring de Blight wit dem. Scourge ahv de land dey be, bringin' death and pestilence wherever dey fly. Now 'owever be naht de time fer tinkin' ahn tings past. Back to de Dunmer in ya bed Khan.

Mys shake my head to keep de touts at bay and continue washin' de deep rich blue skin ahf de Dunmer who lays quiet but for his soft breathin' before mes. Tout when mine eyes first saw eem by de river dat hes skin was grey ahll over, but realised quick dat it be covered in Ash…nat as colourless as Khan first tink.

Strong be dis Lomé for all he be smaller dan Khan…muscles I see strainin' beneath mys paws as dey pass soft like a fallin' leaf over wounds perhaps months old before settling to work ahn de gashes stretchin' fram Lomé's flank to de dip ahv ees spine. 'Been sliced up good Sera…' Khan purrs, more to eemself dan Lomé as he sets to work cleanin' each ahv de four cuts, dabbin' away a layer of grey ash as he goes. Reachin' down now fer a bottle of healin' potion. Best ahn wounds as bad as Lomé's to apply directly rather dan swallow down; dis way dey work ahn contact instead of bein delayed as de body works aht wat ta do wit it.

Uncorkin' de bottle Khan pour a slow trickle of de clear silverish liquid onto de first ahf Lomé's four gashes. His patient tenses…hisses a curse in an unfamiliar tongue and Khan purrs softly ta heem in de hopes ahf at least showin' he knows de pain Lomé be in: 'Khan is sarry Lomé' he murmurs trew hees purring and is rewarded with a nod and a word: '_S'alright_…' Lomé breathes as de pain recedes: 'S'alright Khan…go on…keep going.'

Nodding more to eemself dan Lomé Khan continue his bathing until each of de gashes is cleaned. De cloth used once to clean away ash is now mopping up trails of de potion as dey slide slowly along de dips ahf Lomé's too prominent ribs. Needs a good meal dis wan does mys tinks. Khan blows softly upon de potion left to heal Lomé's wounds ta 'elp it dry more swiftly afore turin' hees attention to the other of his hurts.

Washin' ahf de cloth to let it catch more ahf de water's heat Khan returns its softness to his charge's back, mindful not to get too close to the wounds dat be already healin'. More ash to be cleaned off 'ere…down…slowly down all de way to where Lome's greaves are buckled at his waist de cloth cuts a deep blue trail through a sea of dirty grey and black. Takes Khan many minutes to completely rid Lomé's choked skin ahv de ash taint but when de job is over Lomé look a little more…elfish again instead of lhaike ahn ash beast.

Easier dis way to see de extent ahf his injuries. No more deep cuts, tank Azura, but dare be those of a more shallow nature dotted in many places…almost like Lomé been sleepin' in a thorn patch, though bein' dat he jus' come ahf av de mountain it would nat shock Khan to know dat he had been. Once dees smaller hurts are bathed and more potion applied to dem to ease dare healin' Khan faces de dauntin' prospect of removin' his charge's greaves. Tis fear ahf de 'urt dis may cause Lomé more dan modesty dat stays Khan; can see fram 'ere dat he is clothed beneath de armour, a line ahf dirty black cloth easily seen at de base ahf ees back.

Bracin' eemself for many unpleasant reactions to de situation Khan speaks his mind to Lomé: "Sera, ya back is healin' now but Khan can't reach ya legs for ya armour…may he 'elp ya remove de greaves ya wear? Can cut de buckles 'ere an' ere…" Khan taps very softly at the buckles he speaks of: "…wit mys claws…" Instead ahf de frosty reaction he was ready for Khan hears trust in his charge's voice as he croaks: "Do all you need to Khan…_I trust you_." De last words be faint but mys ears are quick to pick dem up and a relieved purr cannot 'elp but rumble from mys chest. Trust is sometin' Khan has never shared wit a Dunmer.

Cutting open de buckles with his claws Khan opens de grieves that cover his friends legs…Ghads…smaller messes been made at kill sites…burns and deep cuts greet da Jiitt's eyes…no wonder he in so much pain fer walkin'! De cloth of ees clothing, were it remains is scorched, as is the flesh it barely covers…Ghad damn ash wizards an' dare spells…must ahv caught eem when ees back was turned…Smotherin' a growl of annoyance Khan continues ees inspection of de ruined body before eem…can't even begin ta tink where ta start de damage is so bad…can glimpse a patch of bare muscle where Lomé's knee and lower t'igh meet...

Collectin' every bit ahf healin' knowledge he has in emm Khan begin by 'elpin' Lomé drink down a powerful healin' draught…'elp eem heal ahn de inside as well as de out. Givin' de potion time to take effect Khan remains by his ward's side, a paw strokin' softly at de scraggly, ash clogged hair at his nape to try and keep ees mind ahf of ees pain to some degree. With ees voice as soft as ees touch Khan speak to Lomé ahv mundane tings; where Lomé call ees 'ome…Balmora ee tell Khan, ees age, twenty-eight years be notin' in Elf years ahn less in Jiitt reconin', Khan be jus' tirty eemself, jus' aht ahv ees kitten-hood.

Sharin' a soft chuckle Lomé tell Khan in a weak voice ahv ees love for Pelagied ahn de countryside surroundin' it: "Have you ever seen an Ascadian sunset Khan?" he asks in a wispy tired voice. "Nah Sera" Khan reply wit a smile: "Tell meh ahv dem, dey make de sky burn pretty like?" Catchin' Khans eyes Lomé speak in a wonder-steeped tone ahn describe de scene like he is seein' it now: "The sun sets slowly here. I remember sitting on small dock leading into Lake Amaya, the largest lake in the area, my feet dangling into the cool water on a hot summer's evening. Looking up I could see the sky above was shining a deep rich royal blue, fading lighter where the sun still burned above the horizon. The clouds were burning a golden red, splashed across the sky as if some careless though brilliant artist had taken a brush loaded with paint and used the heavens as his canvas. The wind was soft and choked with Heather and Gold Kanet blossom, so much so that I'd ended up with a layer of pollen on my skin" Ee chuckled den, flexin' de fingers ahn ees left 'and as if rubbin' de pollen ee spoke ahv between dem: "There was no ash then…that was last year…it was…_beautiful_." Ees voice tapered into a soft sigh as ees recollections faded.

Such was de sense ahf peace Khan 'ad after Lomé spoke dat he did not speak a word in return for fear ahf disturbin' it. After what could ahf been days in Lomé's reckonin' but was really only minutes, Khan move down ta ees legs again ta check de damage…healed ta some small degree…de muscle I could see is no longer visible…some flesh wounds ahv obviously healed themselves…de burns tho…dey still remain and need treatment ahn de outside.

Anoder potion Khan brought wid eem is wan tailored to causin' damage wit de cold. Lookin' at de depth ahf de burns ahn Lomé's legs Khan tinks de coolin' effect, in very small doses would be positive. Makin' dis possible takes some tinkin' trew but after a moment ta collect a new cloth and a hollow metal sphere used for brewin' tea Khan returns ta his patient and puts his plan to action.

First pourin' de icy cold draught into de sphere…holdin' it in mys paw surrounded by de new tick cloth ta keep da cold as localised as possible. Once it 'as caught de chill Khan removes de sphere, resting it by the newly re-corked bottle of draught, and holds de chilled cloth over a burn he sees ahn Lomé's lower leg whilst bein' careful not ta touch it…could cause de cloth ta stick and end up in more pain for de already agonised Dunmer. It takes a moment ta work but when it does Lomé gives an appreciative groan an shivers all over; can tell he is naht in pain from de grin pullin' at ees lips.

Ees method thus perfected Khan takes ees time in tending each ahf the many burns covering de backs of Lomé's legs. De higher dey are de less severe dey become and by de time Khan brushes a soft paw along de top ahv de back of Lomé's clothed t'igh ta check for hidden scolds he thankfully finds dat all those that required treatment have been found.

Unlike de wounds on hees torso, which will be bound once 'ee is upright, Khan can bind de burns on hees charge's legs in clean bandages once a healin' potion has been applied to dare surface to keep dem clean and speed recovery. Once the binding is done and Lomé is as comfortable as he can be in de circumstances Khan turns to his boots, most of which have crumbled trew long wear.

As 'ee pulls ruined Chitin boots from broken feet Khan winces again for de pain ahf his friend…broken, so much about Lomé ees broken…Khan moves up now for a moment, opens a new phial and tilts Lomé's chin slightly so 'ee can drink down de potion…good…good…dare you go saa…better now…Khan can't help but purr deeply at the look of contentment passin' ahn Lomé's face…even in hees condition 'ee still spares Khan a smile when de pain goes away a bit.

Once 'ee is sure Lomé is healin' Khan returns hees attention to removing de ash from hees skin…getting' all de blackness ahf from his azure coloured hide…tis a strange colour for skin to be on Jiitt terms, but Khan bets for sure that he looks strange to Lomé just as Lomé does to heem. Dare ain't no malice in what Khan means…only he ain't known no Dunmer who didn't want him enslaved 'cept Lomé…yes…Sera Lomé is a good man indeed…

Anoder difference between Dunmer and Khajiitt is clear to Khan as he smoothes his cloth over Lomé's ankle. If he pressed a paw over de joint he would feel it mendin' tanks to de potions makin' dare way trew his system. Unlike de Jiitt Lomé has only one joint here, so when he takes a step he places his whole foot flat. Khajiitt ahn de oder 'and have two joints and walk lightly ahn dare toes. No wonder Lomé ghat so messed up fer fightin'…couldn't sneak around ees attackers like da Jiitt can.

Dare, no more ash on his back and legs now…one last look…yes, yes Khan seems to have found all of de hurts Lomé has on dat side…Ghads…turnin' heem over wont be no fun…so much hurt for de Sera today I fear…must be done though. First Khan needs new supplies, back to de pantry wit' me's…"Sera, I return shortly…" me's purr de words quiet like to Lomé… he's been quiet for a whiles now ahn if he sleepin' I is not wantin' him to wake yet…


	7. Remembering the Wastes

__

Disclaimer: Bethesda owns everything Morrowind related but for my original characters (Lomé and Khan)

_Author's note: This story is written in the words of the main characters; they are talking the reader through what has happened to them. Keep in mind that while Lomé (pronounced 'Lomeh') is a Dunmer and therefore speaks clearly, Khan is a Khajiitt. His accent therefore is very strong and I have written him as such. He speaks phonetically, often explaining what he means after he has actually said it, so be patient with him and simply read what you see. It'll come to you I promise. Each chapter will switch from one point of view to the other, embellishing the story as it goes along. One final note, this story obviously contains a homosexual relationship and will deal with the implications of this i.e.; being in Morrowind where such things are taboo, for the characters as it progresses. If such things are not to your taste please don't flame me, simply click the little back button and find something else to read._

_I may add more onto this chapter, depending on the opinions of my readers. _

_This chapter is dedicated to Mr.Breks. Tank ya fer ya kind words Sera. Dey means de worl' ta meh._

* * *

Setting the scene:

From her place at the window of the South Wall Corner Club Sugar-Lips Habasi watches the last of the day guards leave to go back to their fort. She can smell moisture on the air even through the glass and knows that it will soon rain. Her mind wanders onto the Jiitt she knows lives down river; the fine handsome Senche-Raht known to her as Khan. She follows him discreetly whenever he travels into Balmora, watching how smoothly he moves on his four paws; how his mane shines crimson red in the sunlight when it catches it right. She is impressed every time but was never more so than when he put Joshaba, the local furry snake in the grass and apprentice to the trader Ra'Virr in his place.

Stupid fool was always trying for her attentions; sending her rat meat like she was some kind of animal. On this day a long ways back S'haba was getting insistent. Pinned her against the wall outside his shop and wouldn't let her go. Tried to nuzzle up close like...and then was suddenly gone. Habasi opened her eyes to see Khan, a Jiitt twice the size of S'haba, dragging the smaller one out under Balmora's arches by the tail as he kicked and roared all the way! Khan didn't even seem to notice him struggling!

Habasi had watched whilst the bigger Jiitt pinned the smaller one to the floor under a single paw, leaning his weight onto his captive's chest and causing him to gasp for air. The claws on his free paw were unsheathed as he threatened the one beneath him and Habasi guessed they were at least three and a half inches long; just a little shorter than the canines she could see flashing in the light as Khan spoke to S'haba and warned him off of her, sending him scurrying back to his shop to hide with a thunderous roar.

Since then Habasi had tried to catch Khan's eye but he was just never looking in her direction at the right time. "Tomorrow" she promised herself. "We'll make him look tomorrow."

**Lomé**

I lay only half conscious as Khan padded from the room on near silent paws. In sleep, my unconscious mind has been tortured with nightmares for over a year; nightmares I can still hear after I wake, frantically searching the shadows of wherever I am taking rest for the Ash beasts I am convinced beyond doubt are there.

The whispering got all the worse after I found the Moon and Star.

I remember Nibani Maesa, wise woman of the Urshilaku Camp sitting across from me, boiling Fire-flower petals and Scathecraw in a small pot over a fire. The light cast strange shows across the open centre of the camp and I could see the other Ashlanders watching Nibani with interest and me with unbridled distain. They crouched inside the cast off shell of a gargantuan long dead creature, muttering in their dark tongue about the 'Nerevarine' and how I, an N'wah, an outlander could not be the man to free their lands from servitude.

After pouring the elixir into a pair of ceramic bowls and handing one two me whilst sipping from her own, Nibani knelt beside me on the tattered rug that had been laid out for our use earlier and spoke to me of Wisdom's Test.

"the eye of the needle lies in the teeth of the wind"

"the mouth of the cave lies in the skin of the pearl"

"the dream is the door and the star is the key"

Days passed as I tried to make sense of the jumble of metaphors, to no avail. Nibani revealed to me that the third portion of the test referred to Azura's star, only visible in the dawn and dusk hours, but she was otherwise unable to guide me. I often sat on the coast behind the camp at those times, watching as the star ascended and descended in its never ending rhythm, into a sky so blue it may as well have been black.

On my fourth night of watching, the tribal Ashkahn Sul-Matuul strode out to meet me, his second in command Zabamund in tow. I heard their footfalls before I saw them and instinctively palmed the smallest of my blades, a simple silver dagger, in case my visitors posed me a threat.

I turned and faced them silently when the gruff voice of the Ashkahn spoke my name, my eyes betraying my exasperation with the churlish treatment I had been subject to since arriving. Not that I could blame them, but I was still put out by the silence and sneers that greeted my presence. I was there to try and help them after all.

Zabamund seemed to take exception at my behaviour and reached for the hilt of his sword before his chief stayed him with a raised hand and a sharp, growling warning in a tongue I could not comprehend.

The meeting was brief and ended when Sul-Matuul barked out "Tolk to mey pehpol af yaur problams"; his already thick accent made all the stronger as he spoke my tongue whilst maintaining Ashlander intonation- he spoke as he drew a breath, instead of using a breath already drawn as most other dialects do.

I caught and held his eyes, red like mine though slowly dimming with age and exposure to ash and he seemed half impressed by my nerve in doing so. He bared his teeth in a half grin half grimace before spinning on his heel and stalking back to his yurt, the silent but menacing Zabamund again trailing at his beck and call.

Heaving a sigh I turned my attention back to the rippling waters of the ocean I faced. "Talk to his people" I scoffed after a moment to reflect on the proposition. An easy task when those people are actually willing to talk to you. In my case however, not so easy.

It took a further six days to finally win enough favour in the camp to be able to ask the questions I needed to. I spent those days doing odd jobs and errands: collecting Trama Root and Kwama Eggs for the nightly meals held for the villagers about the roaring camp fire in the centre of the camp; for me alone by the sea with the stars as my company. Hunting and killing off the odd rogue Guar…clearing ancestral tombs of the un-dead. Everything the villagers asked of me I did without hesitation in order to secure a few moments alone with the wisest of them. We sat alone in her Yurt, the howling night winds rolling and crashing against the walls surrounding us as she clasped my hands in hers and spoke slowly and intently whilst staring me straight in the eyes.

"_The eye of the needle refers to a tall rock column in the Valley of Wind. The skin of the pearl refers to the very top of the needle. The teeth of the wind refers to Airan's Teeth, two rock spires marking the entrance to the Valley of the Wind. The spires are named after the seer, Airan and Azura…travel to the North-East slope of the Red Mountain…The mouth to the valley is just East and South of the Daedric Shrine of Zergonipal…go Nerevar…go now!"_

I left as soon as I could, armed with the Bonebiter Bow of Sul-Matuul's father Sul-Senipul, a quiver containing 40 iron arrows and my silver dagger. As I strode away from the camp the woman I had spoken to ran out and stopped me briefly, throwing a richly decorated travelling cloak over my shoulders and kissing my cheek before leaving me on my way. I pulled it close and inhaled deeply, sampling the scent of resin and heather flowers, though I'd no idea where she had acquired such things this far from the Ascadian Isles, and was reminded sharply of the home I was fighting to protect.

_Balmora_. A vision of the arches spanning the Odai at sunset flashed behind my eyelids as I pressed my forehead to the fragrant robe in a sort of benediction and oath: I would find a way to save this land if it killed me.

It took two days of travel through ash choked, blight invested lands for me to be within sight of Zergonipal. After clearing away my camping materials in the predawn of the third day I headed South East for a rough mile before its silhouette appeared in the distance. Its twisted spires bit into the grey/black sky like ragged teeth carved of purple obsidian as the cries of Daedra newly summoned from the plains of Oblivion ripped through the air. I crouched on one knee at the brow of a nearby hill as I took in its strange majesty in the slowly dawning light.

All was still for a long time then, but for the light wind pushing at the fringes of my travelling cloak. There were no ash storms on the horizon. The sky, whilst dark, was calm, the prevailing wind pushing the clouds South towards Aldruhn. My Chitin armour groaned as I shifted my weight and rose as quietly as possible, readjusting my quiver and pulling the hood of the cloak down further over my face before turning from the Shrine and heading further South East.

The evening had drawn in around me by the time my trek was finally rewarded. I came upon Airan's Teeth, two gigantic naturally formed monoliths flanking the entrance to the Valley of the Wind like stone guardians, just after the sun's light had disappeared beyond the horizon.

I stumbled along the cavernous valley which ran the length of Red Mountain's North East flank and up towards the skin of the pearl: the very top of the needle the riddle spoke of, following the rock strewn slope leading to the foretold mouth of the cave. It was a black place; the ash of a thousand years of volcanic activity swirled when it was kicked up by my boots as I turned my gaze to the cliff face before me and lost my breath at the sight.

A towering pair of edificial doors engraved with Nerevar's moon and star greeted my stinging eyes. They looked as if they were carved out of the very mountainside itself and shocked me into inaction for a moment as my mind battled with the possibility of the prophecies actually being true. I drew back my hood to get a better look my surroundings, my mouth agape with awe.

Suddenly, I recalled the last part of the riddle: "the dream is the door and the star is the key."

The star is the key! Azura's star! Whipping my gaze skyward I watched as the beacon I searched for rose into the inky darkness. I knew I had to act quickly. With all of the speed I had been cultivating throughout my travels I hurled myself towards the great doors, crashing into them with a rumbling bang. All that happened after that was a blur…Azura's voice in my head welcoming me into the "Cavern of the Incarnate"…finding Nerevar's Moon and Star in the hands of a statue of the Goddess…ghosts of failed incarnates before me…

I woke in a heap outside the Cavern when a Scrib nipped my cheek. Hurling myself into a sitting position having shouted "**VITH**!" as the top of my lungs in shock, I sat panting, trembling and staring wildly around me to try and figure out what had just happened. The only reason I knew I hadn't dreamt it all glistened in the morning light on the fourth finger of my right hand.

I stared down at the trembling appendage in abject, slack jawed shock and for the love of all that is holy all I could think was "I owe Casius 50 drakes" having lost our little wager about me being the Nerevarine of ledged. A scratchy chuckle worked its way up from my heaving chest then, and resounded off of the walls of the valley surrounding me. Decorum forgotten I fell onto my back amongst my newly acquired weapons and armour, presents from the past incarnates, and cackled until tears spilled down my cheeks.

My mirth was only silenced when Red Mountain roared in the South; its crater active and spewing ash and blight and lava out into the Ashlands. Taking gasping breaths I simply stared in the direction of the cacophonous rumbling; the gravity of the fate that I had been entrusted with hitting home at last.

After another weeks travel I finally reached Balmora. Casius threw his door open after my first knock and dragged me inside by the scruff of my clock before heaving me into one of the rickety chairs by his table, pushing a bottle of Matze into my hands and grilling me for details for an hour and a half.

After that the drakes were long forgotten. That night the first of too many too frequent nightmares screamed through my skull. They always began with an almost familiar voice whispering…calling a name…

…_Nerevar…Nerevar…_

After that…scenes of a war fought hundreds of years before I was born …the slopes of Red Mountain bathed in Dwemer blood…the betrayal of Nerevar…I saw him laying in the ash and dust, choking on the blood he couldn't help but wretch up…the other members of the Tribunal Temple standing by watching before descending into the citadel to find the Heart of Lokharn…

…_Nerevar…_

Back in the here and now, in the bed of my saviour I would swear I heard the whispering again…My ears pricked as if it was breathed against my earlobe and I forced an eye open just to be sure that I was still truly alone in the dim light of the room.

So entranced was I by the softly whispering voice that I didn't notice when Khan returned with his new supplies until he nudged my shoulder with a soft paw and purred the words: "Ya well Sera?" softly by my ear. When I opened my eyes the whispered taunting of my now dead nemesis vanished. It was replaced by Khan's warm copper flecked stare and deep rumbling breathing as he arranged the vials he had fetched to his liking on the table by the bed whilst keeping a watchful eye on me.

"Goneh hav'ta sit ya up a bit Lomé" the tiger spoke after turning his full attention to me again; his work at the table sorted to his liking. "Jus 'nough so ah cahn get at ya front side and bind ya wounds" he continued at my unwavering silence. Movement? Sitting up? These small things sounded like mountainous tasks but, with a knack that seemed strangely fitting of my Jiitt counterpart, Khan managed to help me into a more appropriate position; sliding his paws carefully beneath my upper chest and lifting me as I held as much weight as I could on shaking arms.

His hands thus occupied, he used his surprisingly sinuous tail to guide me as I lowered myself tentatively onto my side; my left hand remaining at his shoulder for support.

"Ahlright Lomé?" he asked once I was settled again. Although it wasn't in me at that point to answer vocally I nodded as best I could and used what little purchase I could get with my right hand to help him rid me of the tatted remains of the once rich blue shirt I'd worn.

"Nah so bad ahn dis side nh?" the Tiger murmured as he took up a clean cloth, soaked it in the same water/potion mixture he had used before and began to clean the remaining trails of ash from my skin. Now that I was facing him I was able to watch his face as he worked his way from just below my chin to my navel, cleaning first with another cloth, then beginning again with a healing potion and his hands, softly circling with his fingertips…not once did I feel the scrape of his claws on my flesh…he palmed more of the potion at intervals and worked it gently into my abused hide.

Thankfully his observation was proven correct; I'd taken comparatively little damage on my chest and stomach- a fact which I was grateful for given the amount those areas can bleed once punctured.

Even resting uncomfortably as I was; my upper body propped against the furs I was laying on, my arm extended to lend me balance and Khan room to work, I slowly began to relax into the ministrations of my unlikely though most welcome rescuer and was practically asleep again when he nudged my nearest shoulder to rouse me and tell me he was finished cleaning.

Favouring him with a weak though obviously grateful smile as he tided away his water bowl and cloths I decided to try and assist his work by sitting myself up before he bound my wounds with the bandages I could make out on the bedside table. As I moved to do so however the belt which held Keening and its sheath pressed into my skin, reminding me of the tools whose safety I had been damned to protect: "Khan!" I called earning his searching amber regard.

"My weapons…where are they?" I half asked half demanded.

Despite my suddenly caustic manner the tiger before me smiled and nodded towards the foot of his bed: "Dey be safe Lomé. Khan ain't no fool…knows what you carry and naht ta touch dem wit ees bare paws. Dey safe…" He rose from where he had knelt whilst busying himself tidying up, unsheathed a single claw and stroked it over the troublesome belt, cutting it away from my skin. He gave it a careful tug, cautiously lifting the attached scabbard and its mortally dangerous contents and laying it alongside its fellows.

That done he faced me once more, his warm smile melting the consternation I felt: "I…I'm sorry for my…manner…" I offered after a moment's silence, privately shocked at myself for the turn my normally easy going demeanour had seemed to take. I was hushed however by a rumbling chuckle and raised paw: "Khan understands. He knows what does weapons mean…where ya gaht dem ahn fram whom…cam ahn saa, lets get ya sat up so we cahn bind ya wounds...naht used to o'der people now aye Sera…too lang alones sa tinks."

He settled beside me as I nodded my agreement; silently shocked by how perceptive he was, and reached over to press a paw into the furs at my side. "Ere Sera" he encouraged as he guided my left hand up onto his right shoulder: "'old ahn ta Khan ere. We sit ya up slow like." With that he slipped his left paw around my right elbow and let me use him as a brace as I pulled myself, borrowing a little of the tightly controlled strength I could feel in the arms I held and that held me, tentatively upright.

Once I was as comfortable as my condition allowed me to be, he knelt gracefully before me, guiding my hands onto his shoulders to allow him the access he needed to properly bind my wounds.

Ten minutes and two feet of pure cotton wrapping later I was finally able to lie back again whilst my host carefully cleaned the last of the ash from my face. Wetting a cloth using the same water/potion mixture he had before, he began at my hair line before moving down to my brow, then along the bridge of my nose, past my lips and along my jaw line, wetting the ash that was still smeared over my face. Having done so, he wet the cloth again and wiped away the ash layer by layer, inch by inch until my entire face was finally rid of the horrid mask that was so distinctive of only the Red Mountain region of Morrowind.

Finally feeling more like myself again I heartily thanked Khan for his attentions and was rewarded with a purr and a bottle of ocean blue healing draught which I delighted in sipping at slowly. Its effect was almost instant and I was unaware of its strength until a slight wave of dizziness hit me and I found myself, the bottle having been purloined by soft Jiitt paws, being helped by those same paws first up onto my side, then onto my stomach as I had been before.

As a blanket was drawn to my waist I practically melted into the pallet and only wavered between sleep and wakefulness for long enough to hear Khan's relieved purr lace the air as he cleared away his healing paraphernalia and padded away.


	8. Khan's Reason

_Disclaimer: Bethesda owns everything Morrowind related but for my original characters (Lomé and Khan)_

_Author's note: This story is written in the words of the main characters; they are talking the reader through what has happened to them. Keep in mind that while Lomé (pronounced 'Lomeh') is a Dunmer and therefore speaks clearly, Khan is a Khajiitt. His accent therefore is very strong and I have written him as such. He speaks phonetically, often explaining what he means after he has actually said it, so be patient with him and simply read what you see. It'll come to you I promise. Each chapter will switch from one point of view to the other, embellishing the story as it goes along. One final note, this story obviously contains a homosexual relationship and will deal with the implications of this i.e.; being in Morrowind where such things are taboo, for the characters as it progresses. If such things are not to your taste please don't flame me, simply click the little back button and find something else to read._

There are references in this chapter to the Lore surrounding the Khajiitt race. A more complete history can be found at /wiki/Tamriel:Khajiit.

Khan also uses words from his native tongue Ta'agra. Their meanings are listed below:

_Dar_: means "thief". This appellation is not meant to imply a criminal, but rather, one who is clever, or else, particularly gifted with their hands.

Rabi: is used to define ownership.

Ja-Kha'jay: the "Lunar Lattice", occasionally translated as the "Moonstrings" by foreigners

AN2: I realise that the story is progressing slowly but surely. I am writing in this way because I believe very strongly that introducing characters; especially those of my own creation, to the audience and each other properly, before rushing them off into adventures far and near is important. Those will come in time, I promise.

_Thank you again to Mr Breks: remember the advice you gave me whilst I was writing this chapter my friend. I've used it._

: )

* * *

Setting the Scene:

The rain that had been holding off all day finally broke free from the heavy black clouds hanging over the mouth of the Odai. Thick, slow, heavy droplets began to soak the ground as the Khajiitt Khan nudged his front door closed and ascended the strong branches of the tree his home sat nestled in. He settles on a large limb overhanging the Odai's bank and casts his copper gaze out into the world around him.

The residents of Balmora share a collective sigh of relief as they see the clouds carrying the rain brought closer by the brisk wind. Many of them, Habasi and Ra'Virr included, set large deep bowls out in the streets to catch what rain they can.

**Khan**

Fram where ee sits aht ahn a branch o'da tree in which ees 'ome is made Khan can see for miles. To hees left ee can see de moon light ripplin' o'er de Odai where she meets da sea. To ees right ee can see de light o' Balmora's pretty districts, dim ahn orange in de deep night. Can see smoke fram chimneys curlin' inta de cool air too…ahn smell meats cookin' even at dis distance…tho dat most likely be de miners fram de Shalk mine, come aff duty ahn need some eats.

Heavin' a deep sigh and watchin' as it mists in de air before eem, Khan lay eemself down ahn ees branch ahn ees stomach ahn rests ees 'ead ahn ees paws. Ghats alatta tinkin' ta do saa…alatta tinkin'.

Last Khan saw eem, Lomé was restin' peaceful like, deep in sleeps ahn naht dreamin'. Tis de best ting fer eem now Khan tinks. Lettin' de mind ahn body catch up wit eem. Will look in ahn eem later sa tinks afore turnin de mind to o'der tings.

Khan mus' soon travel once more to Balmora. He found Lomé ahn ees way ta pick up supplies fram Dar-Habasi. She always leave Khan's tings in a crate fer eem ta peek up aht night…knows Khan don' ghet ahn wit dat S'Haba snake ahn so lets eem come by when ee can be unnoticed. Mayhap when Lomé is healed enough Khan will tek eem 'ome ahn ees way ta collect ees tings. Habasi a fine Jiitt, carin' ahn loyal to does she knows so Khan don' tink she give Lomé no trouble.

Lettin' ahn anoder 'evey breat' Khan ponders ees friend Habasi a while. Always she watchin' when ee walkin' in Balmora tho Khan knows she tink he don' see 'er. Always wid'aht fail. Comin' up ahn givin' eem tings, tryin' ta do favours Khan don' need 'er doing fer eem…ain't no fool. Know 'er eyes fallow meh cos she lookin' fer a Rabi…somewan ta own ahn ta own 'er…Khan been owned 'nough ahf ees life ta wan' dat. Mus remember ta tell 'er dat come da day we meet up 'gain.

Turnin' mah eyes skywards ah watch as de rains begin ta fall. De drops trickle and patter softly 'gainst de uncovered fur aht ma shoulders ahn arms ahn 'elp Khan cool ahf after de day ees finally over. De wind dat carries de clouds o'er Balmora ruffles mys furs as my paws lead meh down once more ta mys 'ome. Wit a final glance o'er ees shoulder to da worl' Khan offers a prayer ahv tanks up to S'rendarr, da Jiitt Ghad ahv mercy fer da rain. Aht last sa tinks…let eet clense de eart' ahv eets troubles ahn wash away Vvardenfell's memories ahv de bad times under Dagoth Ur.

Time passes slow when ya least wan' it to nh? Takes Khan a lang whiles ta finish de chores ee ahd ta do in de day bu' neglected of course when ee found Lomé. 'Ad ta brew up a set ahf potions for Nalcarya ahf White Haven. She goes trew de cures Khan provides for de blight faster ahn faster dees days cos ah ahll de legion troops gettin too close to de Racers dat roam trew de wastes. Khan hopes now dat de blight has ended tanks ta Lomé dat de needs fer des potions will wane.

Settin' ees Calcinator ahn a low boil after layin some Scrib jelly inta it's draw, Khan grinds a portion of Ash salts into a fine, fine powder usin' de pestle and mortar stone he brought fram Nalcarya wen ee firs' move near Balmora. Ever since den Khan made eemself a good livin' ahf of 'elping 'er gatherin' de 'ard ta reach ingredients she needs ta mix her potions. Ah firs' Khan knows she took eem ahn cos she taut eem to be expendable…she elvish after all ahn 'er kind look non too kind aht Jiitt like Khan. Bu' soon she come ta see meh as more ahn asset dan a curse and began ta slip de ahd coin inta mys paws. Saved 'nough ta furnish mys once bare 'ome wit de niceties Khan 'as now.

A peek at de hour glass ahn de table to ees right shows Khan dat de jelly ees been heatin' is ready ta add to de salts ee 'old in de mortar. A quick flick ah da paw ta open de draw…pouring both salts and jelly inta de retort…yes…yes dey mixin' fine…now stirin slowly wit a glass rod fer de next…Khan flips ees hour glass o'er ta start it countin' anew…fer de next seven minutes, den add water and de tinyest dash ahv Resin ta sweeten de mixture ahn ta give de drinker's health a boost ahn de last ahf six potions will be finished.

Khan lets ees mind wander as ee prepares ees brew. Lets it follow de well trod walkways trew ees 'ome. Leavin' de alchemy area ya turn ta de right ahn follow de path past de pantry where Khan's meats and spices be kept near de now unlit stove. Lucky for Khan ee could put together a tick stone surround ta cover de o'derwise open fire ahn protect ees 'ome fram de heat. Long as ee keep de fire small ahn de embers witin' it burnin' soft like, dare is not much smoke ahn cookin' can take place much like it does in de larger 'omes in Balmora.

Truth be tho Khan don use ees pantry too much. Ee a hunter aht heart ahn prefers ta hunt down ahn kill ees dinner n'sted ahv buyin' it fram traders. Tis de firs' ting ya learn as a slave, ya hunt ya own food. Dat way de bosses don have ta feed ya ahn if ya get poisoned it ya own fault fer catchin' bad meats. Would lose two…t'ree slaves a week to de summer heat ahn exhaustion caused by havin' too liddle food ta go round. Tis lucky fer Khan ee is de size ee is…can fight fer ees fair share ahf a kill where de smaller Jiitt be left wantin'.

Ees mind comes back ta de ere ahn now as de potion before eem is completed, bottled ahn stored away fer later delivery ta Nalcarya. Khan follow de path ees touts had followed, down right past de pantry ahn inta de round openness of hees study. To ees left ee can hear de rain patterin ahn de door leadin aht ta de world…ta de right…can see Lomé sleepin' sound like in mys bed. Mys keepin' de curtain dat normally separates de rooms open so ah cahn 'ear eem if ee wakes. Last ting dat boy needs is ta wake ahn tink ee alone in de worl' again.

Perhaps it be de legacy ahv a life ahv slavin' but Khan 'as never been much ahv a sleeper. Ee settles ahn de collection ahv pillows ahn throws dat cover de floor near ees fire place, made like de stove ahv tick rocks ahn when burnin' ahlways kept low, ahn pulls a copy ahv The Firmament to eem, layin it ahn a pillow ahn settlin' ahn ees side ta look through eet. Was never tout ta read as a slave 'and but time 'elps wounds like dat 'eal ahn Khan 'as picked up enough words ta clue eem in abou' what de book's pages be tellin' eem. 'ave always loved de stars ahn moons ahn watchin dem dance in de sky.

In Jiitt culture de moons Masser and Secunda are said to determine the breed de Khajiitt born under dem at any wan time will be. Mos' Jiitt Khan 'as met ahn Vvardenfell are Suthay-raht; those born when Masser is new and Secunda, waning. Khan 'owever is naht ah Suthay-raht.

Tinkin ahn dis Khan pushes ees book away ahn moves ta light a small pile ahv embers in ees fire place. Need ta be extra careful naht ta wake Lomé ahn smoke everywhere won't do eem no good ad all. A quick strike of flint against flint ahn de embers flare and ripple soft like wit heat. Dey cast a warm glow about de room as Khan settles ta watch dem amongst ees throws ahn de floor.

_…Khan…Khan…Khan wake up…_

It takes Khan's mind a moment to figure aht whose voice dat be callin ta eem across de room. Openin' de eyes he never realised he'd closed ee catches sight ahv de voice's source ahn can't 'elp but smile. Sera Lomé be naht only awake, ee up ahn ees feet…well jus' abou' at least; standin' as ee is wit ees hand's braced ahn de doorway 'tween mys bedroom ahn de study. Ee be lookin more like ah wide walker dan Khan be eemself ees knees are bent so, 'oldin' ees weight gingerly ahn ees toes.

Too sore ta stand o'derwise mys tinks. Flickin' ees gaze quick like to de left, Khan sees sunlight streamin' under de door leadin' ta de worl'. Musta slept trew de night ahd least.

"Looks like de potion workin' eh saa?" Khan chuckles as he rises anta ees four paws ahn pads over ta ees new friend ta offer eem a shoulder. "Thank you" Lomé murmurs in weary, scratchy tones as ees hands sink trew de furs ee finds at mys nape, ahn we take six slow steps togeder afore ee lays ees weight 'gainst mys shoulders ahn back as ah lower us ta da ground, anta de furs mys body had warmed as ah slept.

Once Khan 'as Lomé settled, ees weight restin' ahn two plush pillows in de nest ahv furs, ee leaves ees friend for a moment ta fetch eem a drink ahn another vial of healing draught. Lookin' better Khan tinks as ee returns ta find Lomé sittin' up waitin' fer eem. A smile ahn' an extended 'and meet Khan as ee settles by ees friend again, ahn ee gladly passes over de cup ahf water ee ghat fram de pitcher in de pantry ahn healin' potion wit a smile ahv ees own. "Thank you" de Dunmer says again, clearer dis time. Tinkin' dat when ee stands all ees breath is needed ta keep eem standin'. Less voice ta talk when in pain. Khan understands dis well ahn purrs his response as ee moves ta stoke de fire a little afore it burns ta nothin.

"Tankin' Khan fer doin' wat comes natural ta eem is nat needed Sera. Cannot but aid wan dat needs it, 'specially de…"

"Nerevarine" Lomé grumbles, suddenly sullen as Khan speaks shokin eem inta silence fer a moment.

De noble Sera truly tinks dat Khan 'elped eem fer dat reason? Dat he ees called Nerevarine by de people? Frownin' ees concern plainly, Khan faces ees friend 'gain ahn ducks ees head down alidde ta try ahn catch averted eyes. Wen dat fails Khan changes tack. Instead ahv tryin ta force de jaded wan ta look ad eem, ee settles instead as ee 'ad before, layin' ahn ees side facin' de fire abou' four feet fram where Lomé rests.

Once comfortable Khan lowers ees voice ahn speaks in soft tones, more ta de fire as it grows behind de rocks in de fireplace dan ta Lomé eemself; a met'od dat of'en 'elps wan such as Lomé, known ahf all over ahn yet nat known ad all, ta feel more at ease. Like he ain't de centre ahf attention no mores.

"Tell Khan dis Sera" ee says lookin inta de flames: "'ow many breeds ahv Jiitt do ya know exist?" A quick glance over de shoulder for de elf near mys side. Caught his eyes a moment afore smiling soft like ahn lookin' back ta de fire.

After a moment a voice laced with quiet interest greets mine ears: "Breeds?" de edgy wan breathes.

"Ya Sera. Dare be many more dan wan ah promise ya. Tis de moons ya see…" leavin' de words in de air ta see if ee want ta talk…cam ahn Lomé…cam ahn…Khan purrs deep wen ee 'ears Lomé speak 'gain: "Moons ? You mean Masser and Secunda?"

"Mmmmhhhmm" Khan reply afore chancin' anoder glance aht ees friend. Lookin' interested now, watchin' 'ow de growin' light fram de fire ripple o'er de stripes ahv crimson ahn black fur ahn Khan's flank. Saa guesses ee be tryin' ta figure aht if Khan eemself is wan ahf dees oder breeds. "You're telling me there are literally different races within the Khajiitt race itself? What do moons have to do with that?" Lomé asks catchin' mine eyes; obvious interest shinin' in ees own. Can't tell ya 'ow happy Khan was den ta share some part of Jiitt culture wit ees soon enraptured friend.

Khan speaks ahf de legends ahf Ahnurr and Fadomai, litter-mates who gave birth to de first cat Alkosh ahn after eem de o'der Ghads ahv mys culture. Tells ahf 'ow Fadomai fled her mate into de great darkness where she birthed her final cub Lorkhaj. Dat wen she knew 'er death was near she set the moons, Jone and Jode, in the skies to guide her children and protect them from Ahnurr's wrath.

"Dis be known to da Jiitt as de Lunar Lattice. We were bound to it by Fadomai's child Azurah to whom Fadomai charged de creation ahf mys kind. Dis is 'ow de moons control our breed Lomé. As de moons move trew de Lattice dey affects our birth. Ja'Kha'jay wes call dis connection in Ta'agra, our tongue."

Ahll de time ee speaks Khan watches Lomé fram de corner ahf ees eye, seein' eem lookin' ahn in interest. Ee nods along ta Khan's words, biting back de questions Khan sees reflected in ees eyes every time Khan pauses fer breath, until aht last ah indulge eem wit a tilt ahv de 'ead ahn a toothy grin. "Ask meh Sera" mys purr as ah turn ta face eem properly, stretchin out once more ahn mys side an' lay mys head down comfortably ahn mys paws ta watch de Dunmer before me sort his thoughts inta order.

Ee takes a moment, bu' soon meets mine eyes ahn asks: "Different breeds you said. What are the Khajiitt here? Like Ra'Virr in Balmora. Which breed is he? The same as you?"

"Nah Sera" Khan says as ee reaches o'er ahn nudges de once forgotten healing draught into ees friend's 'ands, watchin' as 'ee takes it up ahn sips slowly whilst listenin'. "Ra'Virr, Habasi, S'Haba…da Jiitt in Balmora are what we call Suthay-raht. Dey be born when Masser is new and Secunda is waning. Dare be many, many Jiitt breeds 'tween dem ahn Khan; Ohmes, Ohmes-Raht, Cathay, Cathay-raht, Tojay, Tojay-raht, Pahmar, Pahmar-Raht. But Khan…Khan was born Senche-raht, Sera. When Masser is waxing ahn Secunda be full. My kind are larger dan does normal to Morrowind. We are wat de Imperials ere call Battle-Cats, de wans de o'der Jiitt ride ta war ahn."

Khan stands den ahn walks in a slow circle round de makeshift pallet ahf furs in which Lomé rests, lettin ees guest take in de physical differences between Khan ahn ees kin.

"Ya see Sera, Khan be more comfortable ahn ees four paws dan two. Ees shoulders ahn arms be stronger ahn ticker wit muscle dan does ahf de Suthay-raht, who are, top half at least, more elfish dan Jiitt. Mys paws be more cat like dan de Suthay-raht, who have longer fingers dan Khan does. Can still use mys paws, as ya know in de way de Suthay-raht use dare 'ands, jus' better aht fightin' ahn huntin' wid dan writin'."

Khan lets a rumblin' chuckle pass ees lips as he circles wan final time afore settlin curled ahn ees side behind de now smilin' Dunmer, who turns a little to face eem as ee speaks: "Now that I can see you better I can see differences. Your fur too…it's longer than Ra'virr's is…especially on your neck…here and here." Khan nods ees agreement ahn watches Lomé touch ahn 'and ta ees own neck ta explain where de furs ee speaks ahv is.

"Ya no Ra'Virr?" Khan asks at ees friend's observation. "No" Lomé says after a moment ahv tout. "Not personally at least. I've used his shop before and know of his apprentice Joshaba…bloody pick pocket…but otherwise no."

Khan can't help but laugh deeply at ees friend's words: "Ya no S'Haba to de ground den Sera. Ee ain't notin' more den a pick pocket ahn a snake."

Smilin' Lomé continue: "As shady as they are I prefer seeing them in business than in shackles working for Orvas Dren…you know Khan…until I saw you that day I'd never seen a Khajiitt without a slave bracer on his or her arm. I didn't realise your people…that your eyes could reflect emotion until then…" Khan nods ees understandin' to de suddenly ashamed lookin Dunmer afore explainin':

"Dat be de bracer's effect…sad it is dat ya lived wit'out dat knowledge Sera. We, like your kind have ahn intelligence about us. We ahv families…we love…hate…feel envy…loneliness… jus' like Dunmer do. De Dren no dis. Nos dat wen he naht feed us dat we despair afore we starve. Wen ee don' treat de wounded dat dey despair afore dey die."

Lomé's eyes reflect de pain in Khan's for a lang moment afore Khan turns ees 'ead towards de flames 'gain. But a perceptive Dunmer Lomé be. Ee knows actions can lie…dat by movin' away, Khan denies eemself de comfort ees 'art wants. Takes eem a moment, but ee shuffles eemself closer ta Khan's side ahn tentatively…almost so light Khan tout ee imagined it at firs', ee place an 'and ahn Khan's flank, watchin' as mys breathin' causes it ta rise ahn fall, first suddenly as Khan smothers a gasp ahv shock, den in a slow rhythm as ee calms. After a moment ahf weighty silence ee speaks in low tones:

"Even though I've never owned a slave…never even came close to wanting to…the things you must see of my kind in me…how did you find it in yourself to help me? My eyes are Orvas'…my skin the same shade or thereabouts. From the corner of the eye any Dunmer appears the same as any other unless the one looking is a Dunmer himself and can distinguish between our people from experience. I ask you Khan how did you end up here? I want to know so I can do something to stop it before another living, breathing…feeling person is cast into the world Dren created."

De question raises Khan's head fram where it lay ahn ees paws. It makes eem tink, ahn tink 'ard fer a moment. A moment in which Lomé almos' apologises fer askin' afore Khan hushes eem: "Nah Sera…s'fine ta ask. Jus…" Lettin a rumblin' sigh leave ees lips Khan recounts ees tale.

"Khan be de runt of a litter of seven Lomé. Somewhere in de worl', Khan don know, don' care where ee ghats six brothers. Know dat much fram de s'wit dat broughts meh." Standin' 'gain Khan paces afore de fireplace, ees eyes ahn de groun' under ees paws as he speaks:

"Tis Jiitt custom ta be rid ahf de runt ahf de litter but mys family didn't wanna kill Khan so dey sold eem ta de slavers dat brought eem ta Vvardenfell afore ees eyes were even open. Don remember anytin' ahf Elsweyr…fram wat de o'der slaves tol' Khan it a corrupt place, pulled 'tween de Mane ahn de tribal leaders. Khan learn de tales ee tell ya fram de o'ders…'specially de older female Jiitt. Dey tell Khan dat in Elsweyr de stories ahf mys people are told ahn kept alive by de clan mo'ders…wise ol' mo'der Khajiitt dat teach de kittens de ways ahv tings… dey tell Khan dey wanna pass ahn de tales afore dey die where dey lay in de sheds ahv Dren's villa…"

Shakin' ees 'ead as a low growl of anger works itself up trew Khan's chest ee continue: "Was taken to de slave market in Suran. Dare left fer weeks 'til Dren see meh ahn, noticin' 'ow strong ah look brought Meh." Khan stifles anoder snarl as it treatens ta leave ees lips afore it can. Don wanna scare Lomé none ahn growlin' like a beast is wan way ta put de wind up any Mer. De next words are spoken whilst Khan looks right inta ees friend's eyes fram across de pallet:

"…ahn dat was ahll de life ah knew afore you…saved meh."

Watchin' as shock dawns in Lomé's eyes mys anger melts away ahn ah move to ees side 'gain afore murmurin' in a voice rich wid gratitude ahn warmt':

"Ta ansa ya firs' question…dat be why Khan 'elp ya Sera. Dats why ee saved ya life aht dare. Ah owe ya everytin' ah ahv now…tank ya Lomé." Khan purrs de last words afore leanin' forwards careful like ahn rubbin' ees cheek ta Lomé's in a Jiitt gesture ahv tanks ahn reverence.

"Rest yaself Sera" Khan purr as ee pads ta de pantry, leavin' ees now stunned friend by de fire. "Khan will return wit some eats fer ya."


	9. Who are you Lomé?

_Disclaimer: Bethesda owns everything Morrowind related but for my original characters (Lomé and Khan)_

_Author's note: This story is written in the words of the main characters; they are talking the reader through what has happened to them. Keep in mind that while Lomé (pronounced 'Lomeh') is a Dunmer and therefore speaks clearly, Khan is a Khajiitt. His accent therefore is very strong and I have written him as such. He speaks phonetically, often explaining what he means after he has actually said it, so be patient with him and simply read what you see. It'll come to you I promise. Each chapter will switch from one point of view to the other, embellishing the story as it goes along. One final note, this story obviously contains a homosexual relationship and will deal with the implications of this i.e.; being in Morrowind where such things are taboo, for the characters as it progresses. If such things are not to your taste please don't flame me, simply click the little back button and find something else to read._

_There are references in this chapter to the Lore surrounding the Khajiitt race. A more complete history can be found at /wiki/Tamriel:Khajiit._

_The Ta'Agra word "Jekosiit" is an insult translating loosely into "Traitor" or "Usurper"_

_"Dro" means "Wise one" or "Grandfather" so when Habasi calls Ra'Virr "Dro Virr" she is refering to his age/experience._

_"ja'khajiit" literally means "Kitten" or "Young Khajiitt"_

_Habasi also uses words in Ta'Agra to address Khan; "Ri' Jiitt rabi" Broken down literally this phrase means:_

_"Ri" a term showing great respect_

_"Jiitt" obviously refers to the Khajiitt_

_"Rabi" is a term used to denote ownership_

_Therefore Habasi's phrase could be read as "My dear, very much respected friend." She sees Khan literally as "Hers"._

_A final disclaimer, I quote the text of the Last Scabbard of Akrash in part. These words are obviously not mine._

* * *

Setting the scene:

The arrival of the Buoyant Armiger Enar Dralor at Fort Moonmoth caused the biggest stir since the Nerevarine left for Red Mountain months previous. He brought the news Larris Varo had been waiting for since Dagoth Ur's defeat: the Nerevarine had made it off the mountain alive. Where he was now was anyone's guess; not one Varo wanted to make lightly, however his orders were clear. He scribbled a note for the courier to deliver to the Blades in Cyrodiil. He handed it over in exchange for a leather bound folder which he threw onto his desk before whisking the courier on his way. As cheers filled the air around him the Champion slumped into his chair and allowed himself a private moment to revel in the knowledge that the trails truly were over.

He absently pulled the leather bound folder towards him and flipped it open, before shaking the hand of the Arminger who'd caused his troops such joy as he was practically carried through the Fort on the shoulders of the guards. Sharing a hearty round of laughter with his men Varo turned a dismissive eye to the contents of the folder and did the biggest double take of his life.

He was confronted by the Emperor's seal. His heart sank. The last time he had set eyes on the damn thing was when the now Nerevarine was first transported to Seyda Neen. Swallowing back a wave of nausea at the thought of the trouble the pages before him could carry he set to work; his face growing progressively paler as the pages went on.

**Lomé**

"…ahn dat was ahll de life ah knew afore you…saved meh."

The purred utterance still hung in the air between Khan and I as he padded off to collect some food. I sat stock still where he left me, the warmth and comfort of the furs I slowly pulled about my body forgotten as my mind caught up with what had just occurred.

It wasn't his proximity that registered first; he was gone before my sensibilities realised they should have been rattled. Nor was it the feeling of the warm fur covering his cheek as it pressed to mine; though said sensibilities knew that should also have rattled them. It was his scent; distinctive and oddly comforting that my senses latched on to.

Burnt candles…Resin…and heather.

It struck me that that was the closest a Khajiitt had ever willingly been to me, in any capacity other than healer or slave and made me wonder if the same was true for Khan; if he had ever been so willingly close to one of my kind before now. From the precious little I knew of Jiitt culture, I knew that they were a tactile race; one in which body language conveyed as much meaning as spoken words did. I've often, for example, seen Ra'Virr bow his head and press his brow to Habasi's when they've passed in the street. I've no idea what that gesture signified but I've seen them do it. The same way I've seen Habasi bare her teeth, arch her shoulders up and snarl in disdain at Joshaba whenever their paths would cross.

In spite of this tactile propensity I've never seen a Khajiitt act in that manner to a person of any other race. Perhaps the speed of Khan's departure from me whispered the echo of the unease I felt about it…the pair of us unused to giving and receiving such gestures to and from people of our respective races.

Minutes passed while I pondered and soon new scents filled the air as the man who occupied my thoughts began preparing a meal for me whilst humming contentedly to himself as he worked. He seemed so jovial for one with such a terrible past…one I recalled more of than I think he'd like to believe. Turning to stare into the flames licking at the stone hearth I tried to recall all I could, if only to be able to understand my host and his behaviour better.

I first met him in the summer over a year ago. The day was piping hot and, since I was trying to vie for favour with House Hlaalu, I decided to pay Orvas Dren owner of the Dren Plantation east of Pelagied a visit. I stopped off in the little retirement town to pick up a bottle of Flin from the Halfway Tavern before removing my boots and walking east through the shallow waters at the edge of Lake Amaya in a vain attempt to cool off. I was greeted at the gate by a young Khajiitt and her master; the former looking at me through blank, unseeing eyes…a product of the bracer on her wrist I now know…as she offered me a drink, the latter keeping the young one in line. I declined the offer and paid her no more attention as I followed the cobbled pathway up towards the Orvas' home.

After a quarter hour's wait I was greeted by Orvas himself and taken on a complementary tour of the villa. I remember his words so clearly…we were walking the corridors of his home, practically arm in arm as I wrestled my manners into order and tried to gather as much favour as I could…I knew of and saw the slaves working in the grounds but I had no idea he had them in his home. But there was a Jiitt, who I know now was Khan, in a floor to ceiling barred cage, pacing on all four paws, his back and shoulders arched up in anger, teeth bared, a line of fur spiked up from the base of his skull to the tip of his tail…he looked absolutely huge and more like a warrior than a slave.

Having seen him, choked on the mouthful of Flin I was drinking through shock and gaping for what felt like about a minute in wonder of how Dren might have caught him…Orvas Dren being a Dunmer like me and thus also completely dwarfed by this Jiitt…I heard my then host speak; "He's been a slave all his life that one…excellent for all manner of jobs…rare breed too…he's got the meanest temper you'll ever see in a Khajiitt." I found myself walking towards the bars at that, drawn by the look in the slave's eyes. Orvas had turned away to refill his glass and so did not notice my curiosity.

Khan stopped pacing mid step, paw raised, claws fully unsheathed…at least three inches each. He seemed to glare straight through me and into the back of Orvas' head…most likely he wanted to rip it right off. I stopped about five feet from the bars, just out of reach if he decided to go for my head over Orvas'…but he didn't…I recall calling to him quietly; "Khajiitt…come forward please…" He growled but came to the fore of the bars, his muzzle an inch from them as he stared at me, waiting for an order I'd never give. I then murmured the words that spelt his freedom; "Where does Dren keep the key to this cage?"

At first he stared at me in complete shock, then nodded towards the corridor heading to Dren's study; "Thank you…I will free you this night, I won't leave you here." I whispered intently to the now stunned Jiitt. I would swear I saw hope in Khan's eyes as he held my stare a moment longer then turned away with a snarl pacing again, all emotion once more leaving his eyes as I moved back to my place beside Orvas. At that second my host turned around to me, a great look of pride on his face and said after a pregnant pause; "…yours for 50.000 gold Lomé…do you accept?" I visibly balked at this before turning to look at Khan again…the look of resigned servitude and yet so thinly veiled anger on his face was heartbreaking.

I knew he didn't believe I would help him.

I was brought back from my ruminations by a soft nudge on the shoulder and I turned to see Khan crouched beside me holding a bowl of thick meat broth. "ere Sera" he purred as I accepted it with a nod and a courteous smile: "Dis be easy ahn ya belly… don' tink ya eatin' good in a whiles nh?" I chuckled softly before sampling a spoonful and moaning in gratitude:

"Mmh you're right, I haven't eaten a thing in days and even then it was a scrap…this is so good you can't image."

Khan beamed at my praise before padding off again, promising to fetch me some hot water and soap to clean the ash I'd forgotten about from my hair. I set to work after draining the bowl of sweetly spiced bisque dry, taking the small bar of heather scented soap in hand and raking a comb through the tangled tresses. It took over an hour but the work was worth it, not only for the comfort it gave me but also for the look of shock on Khan's face when the colour finally shone through: "More like da Jiitt dan ah tout…nat so ahdly coloured after ahll Sera?" he'd purred whilst comparing my 'pelt' to his own.

After sharing a grin at our newest similarity Khan retrieved a rich brown robe from the draws in his bedroom for me to wear over the tattered remains of my trousers, and again acted as my brace as I gingerly stood to my full height. Thankfully the pain I'd been in before did not return as fiercely as I'd feared and I was able to stand alone whilst being helped into the robe by supportive Jiitt paws.

I'd be the first to admit that it was a rather loose fit due to the height disparity between Khan and I but it was clean, warm and carried the faint scent I caught on his fur earlier so I was not about to complain. I kicked my sensibilities into submission again when they snarled at my finding the scent a comfort: it wasn't because it reminded me of Khan I told myself, it was simply a sweet, heady scent which was more than preferable to what my senses were used to after months in the wastes. My sensibilities called me a liar but I pushed them aside.

Once I was properly clothed and as stable on my feet as I could be, my host reassured me that I was most welcome to any of the tomes on the shelves lining the walls beside the smouldering fire, before refilling the bowl of water I'd used to wash with and excusing himself to his room for a bath.

Left to my own devices I hobbled over to the nearest shelf and ran a finger along the spines of the line of books I faced: The Alchemist's Formulary, On Morrowind, The Cake and the Diamond, A Dance in Fire, Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi, The Eastern Provinces Impartially Considered, A Guide to Balmora. I kept up my search until Honour Among Thieves caught my eye; less for the title…more for the note peaking out of the cover. Ever inquisitive I flipped the book into my hands and opened the cover to read the sliver of paper. It was decorated in a scratchy hand written in red ink that read very much the way Khan sounds when he speaks:

Sweet Rabi

Dis wan gifts ta ya dis book

Makes ya tink bout comin ahn spending times

Wit de t'ieves…wit Habasi ahn de t'ieves

I caught myself before snorting with laughter at my discovery. I'd never have guessed Habasi, she who seemed to me to be so distrustful and insular…towards me at least…would harbor if not romantic, then certainly more than platonic feelings for Khan. _Sweet Rabi_…oh Azura! Even though the meaning of the word Rabi eluded me, the tone of the note was unmistakable. It seems that it some ways all races are similar.

Chuckling to myself I replaced the book where I'd found it and continued on my exploration. I came upon Last Scabbard of Akrash three spines down from Honour Among Thieves, pulled it from the shelf and eased myself tentatively onto a pillow to begin reading.

* * *

_For several warm summer days in the year 3E 407, a young, pretty Dunmer woman in a veil regularly visited one of the master armorers in the city of Tear. The locals decided that she was young and pretty by her figure and her poise, though no one ever saw her face. She and the armorer would retire to the back of his shop, and he would close down his business and dismiss his apprentices for a few hours. Then, at mid-afternoon, she would leave, only to return at precisely the same time the next day. As gossip goes, it was fairly meager stuff, though what the old man was doing with such a well dressed and attractively proportioned woman was the source of several crude jokes. After several weeks, the visits stopped, and life returned to normal in the slums of Tear._

_It was not until a month or two after the visits had stopped, that in one of the many taverns in the neighborhood, a young local tailor, having imbibed too much sauce, asked the armorer, "So whatever happened to your lady friend? You break her heart?"_

_The armorer, well aware of the rumors, simply replied, "She is a proper young lady of quality. There was nothing between her and the likes of me."_

_"What was she doing at your shop every day for?" asked the tavern wench, who had been dying to get the subject open._

_"If you must know," said the armorer. "I was teaching her the craft."_

_More of the locals in the tavern would have listened to the armorer's pathetic tale, but more important gossip had taken precedence. There was another murdered slave-trader found in the center of town, gutted from fore to aft. That made six of them total in barely a fortnight. Some called the killer "The Liberator," but that sort of anti-slavery zeal was rare among the common folk. They preferred calling him "The Lopper," as several of the earlier victims had been completely beheaded. Others had been simply perforated, sliced, or gutted, but "The Lopper" still kept his original sobriquet._

_Several dozen of the surviving members of the slave_

_trade were meeting at the manor house of Serjo Dres Minegaur. Minegaur was a minor houseman of House Dres, but a major member of the slave-trading fraternity._

_"Were I fifty years younger, I would take down my blade Akrash from the hearth," Minegaur made an expansive gesture to the shimmering weapon. "And join you in seeking out this terror. Search him out where adventurers meet -- taverns and guildhalls. Then show him a little lopping of my own."_

_The slave-traders laughed politely._

_"You wouldn't let us borrow your blade for the execution, I suppose, would you, Serjo?" asked Soron Jeles, a young toadying slaver enthusiastically._

_"It would be an excellent use for Akrash," sighed Minegaur. "But I vowed to retire her when I retired."_

_Minegaur called for his daughter Peliah to bring the slavers more flin, but they waved the girl away. It was to be a night for hunting the Lopper, not drinking away their troubles. Minegaur heartily approved of their devotion, particular as expensive as the liquor was getting to be._

_When the last of the slavers had left, the old man kissed his daughter on the head, took one last admiring look at Akrash, and toddled off to his bed. No sooner had he done so then Peliah had the blade off the mantle, and was flying with it across the field behind the manor house. She knew Kazagh had been waiting for her for hours in the stables._

_He sprung out at her from the shadows, and wrapping his strong, furry arms around her, kissed her long and sweet. Holding him as long as she dared to, she finally broke away and handed him the blade. He tested its edge._

_"The finest Khajiiti swordsmith couldn't hone an edge this keen," he said, looking at his beloved with pride. "And I know I nicked it up good last night."_

_"That you did," said Peliah. "You must have cut through an iron cuirass."_

_"The slavers are taking precautions now," he replied._

* * *

I was midway through a page turn when Khan ducked under the curtain he'd pulled to before his bath. He'd removed the jerkin he had been wearing when we met by the river and was clad simply in a pair of royal blue trousers, a scabbard strapped to his right thigh and a thick cloth bandana that was tied about his neck. He favoured me with a smile and a question as he padded towards the pantry: "Ya find a good wan Sera?"

"Yes in fact I did" I replied impishly, a cheeky smirk tugging my lips though I declined to mention my earlier find. The last thing I wanted was to do my saviour a disservice by making assumptions about his relations with Habasi.

"Glad afh dat ah be" Khan replied as he collected himself a bowl of the bisque he'd prepared and rejoined me by the fire pulling an open, very much dog-eared copy of the Firmament towards him to read whilst he ate. I'd be lying if I said I didn't sneak the odd glance his way as I scanned the pages before me. Having never spent any considerable length of time around Jiitt I found his mannerisms intriguing; he'd tilt his bowl to sip at the bisque instead of using a spoon for example. His ears would twitch when one of the small logs smouldering behind the hearth cracked as its sap heated. His eyes glowed amber in the fire light whenever he moved them to the right over the page he read, the same way they'd seemed to glow when he was watching me by the river. Lost in my train of thought, I didn't realise my gaze was being returned until my object of interest spoke in amused tones:

"Ya alright Lomé?"

To save myself from the embarrassment admitting I was watching him would bring I said the first thing that came to mind whilst nodding towards the book he held:

"You like stars Khan?"

"Always 'ahv" my host replied with a smile. "Nat cos ahv de lore dat de Imperials make abou' dem doe…when Khan was ah kitten, too small even ta ahv a bracer fitted, de old Jiitt mo'ders tol' eem dat Fadomi's chil'ren, de ghads ahv mys culture became de stars. Twas a comfort fer Khan wen de ol' mo'ders would die tinkin' dat de ghads be watchin' o'er eem 'nstead."

I tried to apologise for making him recall this, in my opinion at least, terribly traumatic thing but he simply raised a paw and closed his book; putting it on the ground with his now empty bowl on top of it. His copper eyes caught mine again as he stretched out comfortably on his side by the fire, his head and shoulders no more than five feet from my side before he spoke:

"Hush ya worries Lomé. Ya know Khan's life 'as nat been an easy wan ahn ee no dis too. Bu' ee tink ya ghats a right ta 'ear ahv it…do Khan a service Sera?"

His question fell from his lips as he laid his head upon his paws and I watched him curiously for a moment before asking: "What service?"

My watcher grinned as he answered: "Tell eem a small ting abou' yaself Lomé. Khan nos all ee 'ears fram de people 'ere who call ya Nerevarine, bu' dats nat wat ees gonna believe. Ee nos notin fram ya lips demselves. Truth be Khan would like ta no ya Sera…if ya wanna let eem 'course. Ee respect ya fer ya strent as a warrior, ahn fer de good tings ya do fer de worl'…ahn would be anared ta call ya friend."

Strangely, I felt a wave of bitterness come over me when I heard his words. My mind washed over the offer of friendship and respect and latched onto the word "Nerevarine" at the cost of his true meaning. He may as well have said: "Tell of your travels Nerevar" for that's all my bedraggled consciousness picked up. On this flawed logic I schooled my features the best I could into a passive/non-pulsed gaze and asked:

"What do you want to know? My views on what happened to Nerevar? Do you want me to recount my stay on Red Mountain for you? How I went from Citadel to Citadel and slew Dagoth Ur's kin? What do y…"

I watched Khan's gentle regard melt upon hearing my bitter tones and I honestly thought he was going to leave me to my ire when he rose onto his paws. I did not expect the left one to catch my chin and snap my mouth closed mid sentence as he settled himself closer to my side and stared me hard in the eyes before speaking slowly, carefully choosing his words:

"You did naht 'ear wat Khan said Sera. Ees question is dis…who are ya Lomé?"

I stared at him in abject shock, trying to find my voice but coming up lacking. I spent minutes sputtering apologies and trying to explain myself whilst not meeting his all too knowing gaze until his paws gently landed on my upper arms, the contact jolting me from my tirade of self-deprecation:

"Enough ah dat Sera…jus indulge Khan…tell eem ahv who ya were afore ahll dis mess ahn Vvardenfell…" His eyes were curious and deep again and I found myself oddly strengthened by the hold of his paws: "Where ya come fram Lomé?" he prompted when I was finally able to meet his eyes, unspoken thanks for his compassion shining in mine.

"I…I was born in Cyrodiil. I've been told that my parents died shortly after I was born so I obviously don't remember a thing about them. My childhood memories are a blur of scrounging for food in the Imperial City and running from the shop keepers who wanted my hands lopped off for thieving from their stalls." I tried to laugh the comment off and lighten the dour mood I could feel coming on but failed admirably. Dropping my eyes to my lap I watched the hands I had referred to worry the pages of the book I still held before continuing.

"I spent my nights curled up in the grassy plots of the Elven Gardens District. The sewers stank but it was the warmest place I could find so I didn't look anywhere else for shelter. When I was old enough to work I cruised from Inn to Inn looking for any opportunity to earn a few drakes. The work I got… I don't really want to go into it but I, like you would have fitted in well in Suran."

"A slave Sera?" Khan's shocked voice cut my tirade off but I hushed him with a raised hand and barreled on as he moved to lay close behind me, his head tilted towards me listening intently: "Needless to say I was caught, thrown in jail and spent three months there waiting for the hangman's noose. I was pardoned eight days before I was due to hang, on the orders of the Emperor himself. I was put onto a transport ship and ended up in Seyda Neen…"

I trailed off with a sigh and roughly scrubbed my hands across my face to try and set my thoughts straight and rid me of the sudden numbness I felt at having spoken of things I'd tried to forget since I'd been brought to Vvardenfell.

Khan's purring voice brought the eyes I'd tried to hide from him back to his as he spoke: "Naht so differen' really you ahn meh…eh Lomé? Each a slave in ees own right; you ta ya destiny. Khan ta ees masters." I scrambled to mask the torment I was feeling as he sat himself up beside me and spoke his wisdom. I watched him watch me through carefully guarded, impassive eyes; my inner uncertainty only apparent through the sheen of tears that had come to veil them.

Sensing my anxiety Khan crooked a smile and spoke the words that, like those I had spoken to him long back, spelt my freedom; if only from one of the demons plaguing me: "Bu' also like Khan, ya be free now Lomé…Sa leave ya to ya touts Sera. Ifen ya be needin' Khan 'ee be ahtside watchin' de Odai. Ghats a fishin' line ah need ta check ahn." With that he rose to his feet, rubbed his cheek softly to my closest shoulder and padded outside, leaving the door open to let some air and light into the room. The day looked like a fine one.

It took me a further hour to collect myself after Khan let me be. The fact that I was the master of my own destiny was slowly sinking in and for the first time since I slid the Moon and Star onto my finger I felt a weight lift from my shoulders. It dawned on me that I honestly owed nothing more to the people of Vvardenfell. I could live the life I wanted to now, like Khan was. The idea baffled me beyond comprehension and I envied Khan for the ease he seemed to have accepting his new life.

Feeling his absence all of a sudden I ventured tentatively outside, onto a flat area which made up a kind of balcony at the fore of Khan's abode intent on searching him out. Looking around for him in the branches I saw nothing but for the dappled glow of late summer sunlight as it passed through golden green leaves and was just about to call out to him when I heard a great splash in the waters of the river below.

My eyes whipped around and found him up to his waist in the frigid waters of the Odai; fur slick with moisture and a huge bare toothed grin on his face. As I looked on he dragged a line of fish from the water and systematically skinned and boned each with a little dagger he pulled from the sheath at his thigh. He was careful to gather up every last bit of fish, even entrails and bones, depositing the detritus a measured distance down stream, presumably for the local mud-crabs to deal with.

Upon returning to his line he gathered it up in a loose circle and draped the length around his shoulders while gathering up the fish that were the fruits of his labours and bringing them to the base of his tree. I watched him lay each steak into a wicker basket containing what I guessed was salt and was again about to call out to him when the scuffling of feet and a keening call caught my attention. I ducked back into the dim of the study and peeked carefully around the door, not quite ready to be discovered by the world again yet. After a moment the Jiitt Habasi jogged into view.

"Khan!" she called as she ran over to him, enfolding him as best she could whilst he was standing upright in an embrace. Seeing them together, Khan's earlier words about breeds of Jiitt were bitingly clear: Habasi's head barely reached his shoulder where she stood level with him on the bank. "Muthsera" he murmured as he returned her brief embrace and touched his brow to hers causing the smaller Jiitt to purr deeply: "Why do ya visit Khan dis day Dar-Habasi?"

"Neva guess de news Khan!" she enthused as she watched him finish storing his catch. "News?" he asked, cocking his head to the side as I did in curiosity.

"Ya, ya big news Ri' Jiitt rabi!" she said, practically waxing lyrical with excitement. "De Nerevarine! Ee make eet ahf de mountain! Guards tell dat a Buoyant Armiger spelled eemself ta Moonmoth ahn caused ahlatta fuss wit de news! Ghad de party dats gonnah 'appen tonight Khan! Ya gatta come! Ya gatta!"

Hearing this I groaned deeply, annoyed at the thought of being accosted by revellers on my way through Balmora.

"Habasi, ya no Khan gatta work ta live aht ere…"

"Ah bu' Ri' Jiitt rabi! Ya always workin' dees days…Neva come see Habasi no more. Dis wan miss ya Khan…'sides who gonna keep dat snake S'Haba away fram dis wan's skirt tails infen ya don come?"

Peeking further around the door I watched Habasi rest a paw on Khan's chest as she pleaded with him flirtatiously. I couldn't see his face from where I was but his tone of voice belied irritation long held in check:

"Ra'Virr watches o'er ya like ya be wan ahv ees ja'khajiit Habasi. Ee keep ya safe fram…"

"Habasi nat a Ja' Khan. Don' wan' de companies ahv Dro'virr no more. Wan ya company Ri Jiitt…" I heard Khan sigh heavily and watched as he took Habasi's paw in his own, moving it from where it lay on his chest before speaking his next words clearly: "Khan nat ya Rabi Habasi. Can't be. Don wanna be owned no more. Ahn de las' ting Khan wants is ta own ya in return." It looked, from where I was sitting, like the affections Habasi obviously had for Khan were not quite returned the way she'd like them to be. Her reaction to his words made this assertion clear.

Shock took over her face before she tore her paw from Khan's loose grasp, hissed the word: "Jekosiit!!" through bared teeth and stalked back up river, leaving the larger Jiitt looking markedly shocked, though notably unperturbed on the river bank. Emerging quietly from my hiding place I shuffled my way to the border of the small porch outside the door and sat down heavily, letting my aching legs rest over the edge as I watched Khan go back to his work. He collected up a second line and wrapped it with its twin about his shoulder before dropping onto his four paws and trotting briskly up to the base of his tree. I heard the lid of the wicker basket being pulled into place, followed by a soft growl of exertion as Khan began his ascent.

With tremendous speed he climbed the vast arbour and within half a minute of him beginning his journey I was faced with a very wet, very contented looking yet very fishy Khan as he looked up at me over the edge I sat on. He bared his teeth in a wicked grin at seeing the look on my face at the smell and laughed out the words; "Saa Lomé! Tis good ta see ya aht Sera. Did ya 'ear de news? Balmora nos ya be livin'. Dey wan' ta trow a party."

Shocked that he'd known I was listening in I blurted the words: "How did you…" before being cut off by a very Jiitt snuffle of laughter and a word: "Scent." I blinked, baffled: he caught my scent over that distance? "But then how did Habasi not notice me?" I pressed, watching mirth light the copper depths I was staring into with interest.

At this Khan chuckled as he pulled himself up onto the ledge beside me and nudged his way through the door leading inside: "Two tings keep it fram 'er Sera" he called over his shoulder: "De fish fer wan, ahn de fact dat she don' know yer scent like Khan do de o'der." Shaking my head fondly at the sense Khan's logic made, I returned my gaze out over the Odai as the scent of heather and soap wisped from inside as he took his second bath of the day.

Dusk found Khan and I outside once more; he lay prostrate along his favourite tree branch whilst I settled behind him to watch the world go by. A light breeze carried a thousand scents down river towards us and I felt Khan inhale deeply under the hands I was resting on his back as he sampled them. His voice, when it rose, sounded lazy and satiated after the large meal we had shared just prior to coming outside:

"Goneh be some kinda party tonide Lomé…can smell de eats fram 'ere bu' ah tell ya true Khan don' eva wanna eat 'gain afer de foods wes 'ahv. Ghads ah can 'ardly move."

I couldn't help but chuckle at my counterpart's state: "Well it'll teach you not to eat everything you catch" I remarked whilst giving him a soft push. "Ah no ah no" he groused through a softly rumbling mock growl: "Bu' it Jiitt culture ta eat ahll de hunter brings back. Neva no wen ya goneh eat 'gain eh?" I spared him a secret smile at that, the same manner being expected at the Dunmer table as is at the Khajiitt kill; always eat all you are given.

The same breeze that told us of the brewing festivities in Balmora caught the voluminous sleeves of the robe Khan had lent me and pushed them up, exposing my forearms to its chill and prompting me to further burry my cold hands into the warmth of his fur. As I did, his head slowly rose from its place on his paws; his great jaws opening in a wide, growling yawn that bared teeth easily the length of my favourite silver dagger.

Had I not known him this gesture would have seemed threatening and alien to me, regardless of its harmless nature…but from Khan…after the words and tales we had shared throughout the day…and in view of the way our pasts twined…it was simply a natural part of the Jiitt who lay before me. The same Jiitt who I was quickly beginning to regard as more than simply my rescuer; for the first time since Casius left for the main land I felt as if I was in the company of a friend.

I knew that if I spoke this thought to another of my kind they would surely laugh. They would ask how I, a Dunmer of all things could find solace in the company of a creature better fit to be as slave than a fellow citizen. The Mer in me was as shocked at this development as my kin would be and I tried to give my slightly obsessive mind the chance to mull the question through whilst pointedly ignoring how calming moving my fingers through the fur they were tangled in was.

Perhaps, I mused, the feeling was simply a response to his kindness thus far; he healed my wounds, has clothed me, helped me bathe, and fed me. And for what? In honour of the service I did for him I suppose; though at the time I never knew my good deed would find me again in the future.

Unbidden, another thought floated through my mind as the sun slowly continued to set over the Odai: I had never actually known a Khajiitt before I'd met Khan. Yes I knew _of_ many of them: Habasi, Ra'Virr, Jobasha in Vivec…but I didn't really _know _any of them, the same way that whilst many people on Vvardenfell knew of me, a precious few…literally only two, actually knew me at all; Casius and Khan.

Maybe, I thought, that's the reason for this feeling of friendship. Once I got to know and respect Khan; Jiitt or not I couldn't not feel kinship with him. He, after all has had much the same life as I; enslaved by fate in my case…by his masters in his…I was brought back from my ruminations when I felt Khan's tail loop itself about my waist; the phrase: "Don' wan' ya ta fall Sera" rumbling through his body by way of explanation.

I reflected then on the conundrum I'd earlier presented myself with: thoughts and questions from other Dunmer about how I could feel friendship for this Khajiitt…this creature whose ways seemed so strange to my kin. Flicking my crimson gaze over the prone body holding me safely in the dusk air, I felt a small smile curve my lips as I mentally answered them: I know him.

Three further hours were spent as we were, settled comfortably on the branch looking over the Odai. During those three hours we had an intense debate about the pros and cons of my going back to Balmora and showing my face at the party we could hear gathering pace in the distance.

On the one hand it would be wonderful to get back home; Balmora, specifically Casius' home being the closest thing I'd ever had to one in my life time. On the other however I was deeply disenchanted with the idea of being venerated by all and sundry as they dropped their once heavy burdens and celebrated the freedom of their land. They would be celebrating the "Nerevarine's" victory and, in my mind at least, I was not that man, not Nerevar reborn, just Lomé; a patently less than social Dunmer after months alone in the wastes of Vvardenfell. All I really wanted to do was celebrate the fact I was still alive; maybe by spending the night of Casius' roof sipping Flin. The idea of being surrounded by all of Balmora's citizens was just a little daunting. Needless to say the want to go home won the day and Khan gathered my weapons into a pack before scooping me carefully up onto his back and leaping down from his home and into the Odai basin.

We landed softly, noiselessly amongst the leaf litter and waited a moment simply listening to the sounds of the Bitter Coast. Netch howled deeply in the distance; insects swarmed too and fro over the stagnant pools to the south; the sea washed against the slowly eroding shore. All was peaceful, cool and quiet.

Khan lopped at a quick pace along the Odai's bank, so swiftly in fact that I had to hold onto the bandana at his neck to keep my balance. As we neared the sweeping arches I could see people dancing in the light cast by what must have been a hundred paper lanterns and my spirits lifted slightly at the scene. It was the first time I'd seen the people I'd been fighting to save for so long look truly happy since I'd arrived on Vvardenfell.

So entranced was I that I didn't notice the Jiitt Ra'Virr approaching us until he spoke:

"Eh Khan! Ya camin' after all S…" the jovial greeting died on his lips as our eyes met and for a moment I wondered if my arrival had actually offended him. My worry melted however when his face lit up and he began to laugh with astonishment and joy. Khan joined him in his mirth as he lowered me onto my feet and stood by Ra'Virr whilst the stunned shop keeper sputtered:

"Well…well looky whos wes be findin' 'ere! Cam Sera, cam ahn wit Ra'Virr ta de partys!" The next few minutes where a blur of light, people and colour.

Ra'Virr led me under Balmora's arches with Khan in tow; my hand clutching tightly at the ruff of fur at his nape both to keep me upright, and to try and ease the stress that began to bubble up as the congregation collected in the square outside the main guilds fell suddenly silent.

It was one of the very much scantly clad Dunmer dancers, who'd been performing a beautifully swirling pirouette to the delight of her male watchers, that broke the deafening silence. She approached me slowly, carefully, as if she was for whatever reason intimidated by me. When she was close enough to do so, she took my free hand in both of hers, knelt before me and pressed my knuckles to her forehead before gazing up at me through wide scarlet eyes and declaring: "Praise Almsivi for your safe return to us Serjo!"; a chorus of which rose from the soon wildly applauding crowd.

The Dunmer maiden whisked herself back into the large circle the citizens of Balmora made in the square and began her dance again; a deep thrumming beat being set by the drummers I caught sight of sitting on the steps leading to High Town.

Though I can't quite recall how I ended up there, I was soon settled in a large seat positioned so that I could have the best view of the dancers in the square. There were five of them in all, the lady who had greeted me and four others, one of whom I recognised as soon as our eyes met: Ranis Athrys, wizard of the Mage's guild. Unlike the other dancers she was not dancing for the crowd. She seemed to be waiting for something. Her attire was also very slightly more modest; a swathe of royal blue silk covered her ample bosom and upper arms and her long legs were hidden beneath a matching silk skirt that hung low on her hips, a slit travelling high up each leg. It was held in place by a shimmering silver belt that I blearily wondered how, on a wizard's pay, she could afford to buy.

Her blood red eyes were trained on me with something akin to hunger burning in them…given that we'd never spoken a word to each other since I arrived in Balmora, describing my reaction to her heated stare as shock would have been an understatement.

The drummers struck up a new beat then, slower, more rhythmic. A Bosmer flutist joined their song and I watched aghast as Ranis shooed her fellow dancers away with a stern glare, spun in a graceful circle that fanned her skirt out around her and raised her arms slowly above her head. Throughout her swirl of movement her eyes remained trained on me and it was after she began to sway and roll her hips along to the thrumming beat and whining flute that I finally caught on to her game. She was trying to seduce me. And I knew the ring, the Moon and Star she kept glancing at on my finger was the reason why.

Closer and closer she moved as the beat rose, stepping lightly, delicately towards me as I sat slumped in the chair I'd been practically thrown into minutes previous. I watched her closely, giving every impression of succumbing to her charms; nodding my head slowly along to the beat her hips kept; watching the lamp light swirl along with her and catch on the raw silk of her clothing, the rings of gold adorning her ears, right wrist and left ankle; meeting her eyes and letting my lips curl into an appreciative, almost lascivious smirk.

She thought she had me; she really did.

Once she was close enough I stood and moved towards her, approaching her as a fellow dancer would; stepping up to her left side, my left hand catching her right hip, my lips an inch from hers. Using the leverage this position gave me I stepped around her, guiding her body around with mine in a tight circle until she landed with an indignant "Oomph!" in the chair I'd vacated as I limped away and disappeared into the crowd, a fierce scowl darkening my features.

My halting footsteps echoed in a hollow rhythm off of the outer sandstone walls of the Fighter's Guild as I hobbled passed towards the staircase leading down to the bridges spanning the Odai. All I could think was:

_Home…Home…Home…Home…Home…Home…Home…Home…Home…Home_

Forcing my eyes to focus on the World that seemed to swirl slightly before them, I made myself steady my markedly off-centre gait as I passed Shargam gro-Shagdulg and gave the Orc, who raised his Carafe of Ale to me in a salute, my most convincing self righteous smirk. He spared me little more attention, turning back to the dark skinned, yellow eyed Orcish woman he had pinned against the wall, and for that I was privately glad.

As soon as I was out of his line of sight I dropped all pretences of being anywhere near comfortable on my feet and dragged my body around the corner, onto the stone steps leading to the Odai. I only knew I was on the right track because I could hear the water rushing nearby; my eyes were screwed so tightly closed against the pain creeping its way through my body that I half thought they'd never open again.

Pressed close against the cool rough wall I took slow, gradual downward steps, cursing soundlessly every time my weight shifted; every time the robe I wore rubbed against the exposed skin of my legs, torso and back. Three steps. Four; _come on Lomé you can make it I inwardly groaned._ Just a couple…

"Sera?" a purring, nasal voice interrupted my internal litany. Snapping my eyes open I found myself literally nose to nose with Habasi. Whilst pressing myself all the further into the wall I took her in quickly; from the reddish brown stripped fur covering her rounded cheeks, to the fine black and silver robe she wore and the pale bluish green of her eyes. When she spoke again she tilted her head from left to right, her lips pursing as she watched me watch her with naked curiosity:

"Why for ya crawlin' up de wall Sera? Habasi nat 'urt a fly let alone a war hero…" She reached a paw out towards me but was stopped when another, slightly larger paw closed on her wrist. For a fleeting moment I prayed that paw was Khan's. It wasn't.

"Naw, naw, naw Habasi." a whining voice crowed into the stillness of the night air: "Yous don' need ta be 'roun Dunmer…leave dis wan ta Joshaba…we's get eem ahn ees way raight…"

"Leave eem S'Haba…" Habasi retorted, trying to shake the paw away whilst I edged myself uneasily away from the pair of Jiitt. Two more steps…_come on Lomé_…_keep going_…

A paw landed just this side of too heavily on my back as I reached the river's bank. Instinctively I moved to palm the dagger I'd always kept at my hip during my travels, but came back empty handed. As the paw was moved to the collar of my robe and its owner snarled in indignation having noticed my obvious attempt for a weapon, I made a last ditch try at self defence; stepping as heavily as I could at my assailant's in step, I spun in his grasp, ripping the robe from his clawed clutch. This movement got me close enough to drive an elbow into his sternum, and between his gasping growl of pain and Habasi's keen for him to: "Leave de Dunmer Nerevarine alone" I gathered my remaining strength and stalked as far from the scene as possible.

I'd made it about fifteen feet before Joshaba went to regain whatever pride he was trying to show off to Habasi by trying his luck again. Having heard him snarl a curse, I turned in time to watch him push past the still mewling Habasi and line himself up to literally pounce at me. He took three lopping steps, unsheathed his claws and bared his teeth… I could do little else but brace myself, hope I could flip him off of me and into the Odai before his claws struck deep enough to kill and brace myself for the impact…that never came. What followed happened so quickly I barely registered it. I'll take it in steps so you can experience it with me:

Joshaba closing in, so close his breath was hot on my face…

Habasi screaming at him to stop, that attacking me wasn't worth the trouble it'd bring…

A flash of crimson and black blocking my view of Joshaba, first partially as it crouched before me then completely as it reared up…

A sickening crunch followed by a roar of anger as paw met jaw; Joshaba knocked to the left, landing in a trembling cursing heap…

The crimson and black form, that I now obviously recognised as Khan dropping back onto his four paws with a dull thump; his breathing rumbling ominously through his deep chest as his eyes fixed on the fallen one.

Habasi was looking frantically between the two male Jiitt. She scuttled to Joshaba's side after a moment's hesitation and from where I stood shielded by Khan's body I could see her trying to help him stand. He shrugged off her aid and turned blazing eyes to Khan; he pulled himself to his feet, arched his shoulders up, much as Khan's were and bared his teeth as best he could after that clout to the jaw.

"S'Haba!" Habasi pleaded, stepping between the two Jiitt and pressing her paws to his chest; "Nat wort' de trouble S'Haba! 'ee jus' a Dunmer lovin' fool dat wan! Let eem keep de company ee wants S'Haba…de party…come wit Habasi ta de party…dis wan begs ya S'Haba…"

It was a tense few minutes as the stare-off dragged on. In the end however Joshaba sniffed haughtily at Khan and turned away, stalking off down the river bank towards the commercial district and the music that was slowly flittering back into my perceptions. Khan and Habasi's eyes met over the twenty or so feet separating them; their gaze only broken when I finally let a keening groan of pain out through clenched teeth causing Khan to turn to me and offer his feline shoulders as support.

As my compatriot knelt enough for me to pull myself onto his back Habasi stalked over, raised a paw and dealt a swiping blow to Khan's thigh. It didn't wound him; just caused him to quickly turn and face the irate Jiitt, a low growl rumbling through him as he did:

"Habasi 'ears dat ya brought eem ere" she snarled through bared teeth, her gaze hopping between me and Khan. "Wat ahv it?" the larger Jiitt growled, his voice rumbling through his chest as he spoke.

"Dis wan wonders why ya kept eem 'idden wen Habasi cams ta visit. Wonders why ya protectin' eem so much ahn 'ow ya end up so close dat ya let eem ahn ya back. Wonders ifen yous ghats samtin ta 'ide away wit eem Khan…" I felt the roar of anger these words wrought brewing between Khan's shoulder blades before it left his body: "**GEHT**!" he bellowed, sending Habasi scurrying back towards the party in a flurry of black cloth.

It took minutes for him to calm. He stood stock still on the stone bank, claws extended, fur raised and spiked along his back and shoulders in anger, teeth bared, breathing loud and deep as it echoed through his chest. I chose the moment to break the silence carefully, making sure that something had diverted Khan's attention from the confrontation before trying to get his attention. My luck came when a swift breeze carried the scent of spices and ale towards us:

"Khan" I ventured, schooling my voice into as calm a tone as I could manage. He didn't answer in words; a deep growling breath and the flick of an ear was all I got, but that was fine. I knew then he was listening.

"Let it go…whatever this bone she threw you is let it go." I tentatively pressed my hands through the spikes of fur at his nape, hoping that my presence, a friendly presence would help him somehow. Again he didn't respond in words, just an exhaled breath and slowly relaxing muscles as my hands settled on his neck. After a moment his head bowed, then he looked back at me over his shoulder; his eyes still steeped in vitriol but without the wild edge they had taken on during the earlier scuffle.

Another breath, this time shuddering on its way out before he spoke in a low, terse voice: "Khan teks ya 'ome naw Sera…point de way ahn ah walk." I'm not sure what came over me when I slid myself carefully from his back, silently thankful that my legs didn't give out as I landed. "No" I said at Khan's questioning regard: "We'll walk. You aren't my carriage and my legs are feeling better now that I've rested a moment. Come with me…" I said before chuckling impishly and adding: "…unless you'd rather go back to the party…"

It took him a moment, but a chuckle rose from Khan's lips as he nodded and walked slowly along beside me across the stone bridge separating labour town from the commercial district. The walk to Casius' was thankfully a quiet one, most of Balmora's citizens being in the commercial district at the party. Having reached our destination I waved a hand over the lock, casting Ondusi's Open Door and nudged it open with a hip.

"Go up onto the roof terrace Khan" I intoned after a moment to catch my breath: "I'll be out in a moment ok?" I didn't miss the depthless gaze my counterpart visited upon me in the minute before he lopped silently up the stone stairway to the roof but decided to ponder it later in favour of getting inside, getting changed and finding the stash of Flin I'd been quietly gathering since I arrived on Vvardenfell.

It took me a few attempts, settled as I was on Casius' bed, to get Khan's robe and the rags that were once my favourite pair of trousers off and folded over a chair, but with a little persistence and a couple of curses the job was done.

I pushed the pack Khan had gathered my weapons into deep under Casius' bed and drained a bottle of health restorative draught to help lessen the ache in my legs before rifling through the chest at the end of the bed and retrieving the new clothing I'd brought for myself before leaving for Red Mountain. I'd promised the garments; a deep blue pair of trousers with a matching shirt, and shoes to myself as a gift for getting back alive and I pulled them on over the still clean bandages Khan had dressed my wounds with.

Happily fully clothed once more I retrieved my Flin stash; five full bottles in all, from the chest and with them in hand made my way outside, and then up onto the terrace where Khan lay looking out over the city. I set my stash on the table quietly, loathe to disturb my friend's contemplation, and settled on the edge of the terrace near his left side with a bottle of Flin for each of us. Silence reigned for minutes between us but it was comfortable; each content to simply be for a while without interruption.

Taking a sip from my Flin I sighed deeply in long overdue gratification as the taste washed over my tongue burned down my throat. My exclamation earned Khan's eyes and he let a little smile slide onto his lips as we shared a soft chuckle: "This is what I came down from the Mountain for you know" I all but purred whilst practically dissolving with pleasure and sliding down to settle on the floor of the terrace by Khan's side: "You've got to have at least one bottle with me Khan." I pressed whilst pushing the second bottle towards him.

"Ah…why nat…" the Tiger finally relented and retrieved a bowl from the table to pour his share into. I watched him with a grin as I took another sip from my bottle and moved to lean back against the low wall surrounding the terrace before Khan's voice halted me: "Nah ah Sera, nat dare. Cam 'ere, rest wit Khan. Mys belly be softer ahn ya back dan de wall, ahn ya can see de city fram 'ere."

Nodding my thanks to him, I shuffled over to where he lay sipping at the Flin in his bowl and slowly leaned myself back against his stomach, nervous almost that moving quickly might somehow offend him. I was mindful of any sudden tension, any move he might have made to move away, but none came and after a moment to assure myself that I honestly wasn't going to offend my friend I relaxed back and joined him in watching the cityscape.

The night descended all the further and Masser and Secunda…Jode and Jone slowly rose and floated into the rich black blanket of stars above us. The lamp light from the party made the buildings beneath our gaze, and the smoke still rising from their chimneys glow and we spent much of our time murmuring quietly to each other about little, unimportant things. It took a while and numerous false starts but I finally broached the subject of what had passed between Khan and Joshaba earlier in the evening. Ever tactful however I did this in the gentlest way possible:

"Thank you for helping me earlier" I murmured during a lull in the conversation we'd been having.

"S'alright Sera" Khan rumbled after a pause to refill his bowl with Flin and take a long slow sip. "Sometaimes ya gatta put de smaller Jiitt in ees place nh?" Since he seemed receptive to talking about it I carefully pressed on: "What do you mean? Joshaba?"

"Ya Sera" Khan replied after another sip: "In Jiitt culture, larger stronger Jiitt, especially male Jiitt will fight for dominance between demselves. Young Jiitt, Ja'Khajiit, 'specially does like S'Haba whos tryin' ta impress ah mate will aften challenge larger Jiitt ahn de chance dat dey beat eem ahn gain de lady's' favour."

"And here I thought he just took a dislike to me" I chortled after a sip of my own: "Nah Lomé" Khan replied with a shake of the head: "Ee don no ya ta hate ya, jus' tryin' ta make a point ta Habasi. Ta impress 'er ahn maybe win 'er ahs a Rabi, ah mate."

As the pieces slowly clicked into place I sipped deeply at my Flin, committing this new part of Jiitt culture to memory. New questions sprung to mind immediately: "I…I heard you once tell Habasi that you didn't want her as a Rabi…" I was cut off by a chuffing laugh and a playful nudge to the ear from Khan's muzzle: "Damn Elf ears" he purred before laying down again and tending to his Flin. Had it not been for the joviality in his manner I'd have apologised for eve's dropping, but heartened by his friendly tones I continued:

"Is that why she's spending so much time with Joshaba now? To make you jealous somehow?"

The response to my question warmed my soul a few degrees, for it was the first time I actually heard Khan really loose himself to laughter. Even though the punch line of the joke was lost to me I couldn't help but chuckle along with him as he fought his hysterics into submission and swiped a paw across his eyes to clear them of mirthful tears.

"Ah! Ah Sera da tings ya say!" he sniggered after he could find the voice to speak again: "Mayhaps ya right Lomé, in fact Khan no ya right. Jus' 'earin' eet is so, so funny! She gahts more chance ahv 'avin' kittens wit' Orvas Dren dan makin' Khan jealous by cavortin' wit S'Haba!"

"Why is that if you don't mind my asking?" I pressed as our eyes met again. For a moment Khan looked thoughtful, his eyes burning with a depth of wisdom that few would credit Khajiitt for possessing. When he spoke, his words were considered, careful and spoken in tones that rumbled with quiet truth:

"She nat Khan's kind Sera."

I was about to question him further when a voice rang through the air: "KHAN!" Looking down we saw the Jiitt Ra'Viirr come into view.


	10. Freedom Lights

_Disclaimer: Bethesda owns everything Morrowind related but for my original characters (Lomé and Khan)_

_Author's note: This story is written in the words of the main characters; they are talking the reader through what has happened to them. Keep in mind that while Lomé (pronounced 'Lomeh') is a Dunmer and therefore speaks clearly, Khan is a Khajiitt. His accent therefore is very strong and I have written him as such. He speaks phonetically, often explaining what he means after he has actually said it, so be patient with him and simply read what you see. It'll come to you I promise. Each chapter will switch from one point of view to the other, embellishing the story as it goes along.One final note, this story obviously contains a homosexual relationship and will deal with the implications of this i.e.; being in Morrowind where such things are taboo, for the characters as it progresses. If such things are not to your taste please don't flame me, simply click the little back button and find something else to read._

_Again there is some language which is unique to Vvardenfell in this chapter. Again I found it at this site here-- /wiki/Tamriel:EhlnofexLanguages_

_The word "Nchow" is Dunmeris. It means something along the lines of "Oh shit/Oh fuck" etc. A vulgar interjection, or in Lomé's case, expression of pain/discomfort after a night on the Flin : )_

* * *

Setting the scene:

Varo's eyes scanned the pages before him for what felt like the thousandth time. His men had long left their posts and headed to the party in Balmora. He was glad of the solitude…and the chance to make sure he really wasn't hallucinating. The crisp white parchment rolled out on the table before him was written in the Emperor's hand. It read as follows:

"Noble Champions of the Legions of Vvardenfell. I, Uriel Septim VII, your Emperor, extend to you my humblest greetings. The matter which I am about to inform you of is of grave importance. I prey that, by the time this message reaches your ears, the Nerevarine prophesies have come to the fruition I foresaw. If not, these times are darker than I supposed.

Long have been the ages through which slaves have been taken from the provinces of Elsweyr and Black Marsh. Their destinations have been as numerous as the slaves themselves, but Morrowind has always held open its doors to the trade. These words are not meant as condemnation, though I do not condone the practice; they are merely fact. The Dark Elves of Vvardenfell are, according to the treaty which brought the Isle into the Imperial realm, allowed and encouraged to keep the customs of their forbearers alive.

In recent months the number of reports of slave trains being ransacked, their masters mutilated and the slaves contained within freed, has grown ten fold. Again, I stress the Empire's neutrality on this issue: the slave trains arrive on the mainland from Vvardenfell and are therefore, good Champions, under your jurisdiction until they arrive safely once more on your shores. No accurate figures for the losses in both lives and monies are available, though I have been contacted personally by Duke Vedam Dren and have been assured by him that they are significant.

Although it is difficult at this juncture to point blame's finger to any one group of people, the reports my soldiers have brought back to the council chambers, copies of which are in your possession, implicate raiders from the lands of Elsweyr: the manner of the slaver's deaths- flesh ripped and torn by claws and teeth, throats and entrails slashed and dissected, are conspicuous with the Khajiitt ritual sacrifices my scholars tell me took place during the Five Year War in 3E 396.

Why then, you must ask, has your Emperor come to you with this problem when it is taking place in his home land. My answer is simply this: the Khajiitt Mane of Elsweyr is issuing a warning by way of these attacks. He is not threatening the Empire directly, but the peoples within whom the practice of slavery takes its roots; the Dark Elves of Vvardenfell and their associates in the slave trade. I and my councillors fear that should an uprising take place on Vvardenfell, the Khajiitt Mane will have the leverage he needs to directly oppose the native Elves. This fear is shared by the Dren Duke, who conveyed such to me in the correspondence I mentioned previously. He fears, as I do that if stability between the Dunmer and the Khajiitt is lost, a civil war could break out that would destroy the fragile realm he keeps watch over.

Your task then good Champions is this; remain ever vigilant. Take my words to the Elves in command of the slave trade on Vvardenfell. Negotiate with them. Try and come to some kind of settlement. If I could I would charge you with ridding the Isle of the slave trade. This however is out of my hands due to the earlier mentioned treaty. If he is indeed still living and his task is complete, contact the Nerevarine and garner his assistance. Do all you can to avert the coming war.

-Uriel Septim VII."

Varo leant back in his chair and pinched his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose. Garner the assistance of the Nerevarine…_at least we know he is still alive_ the Champion thought as he rolled the parchment up and flipped open the leather bound folder it came in. Various reports of carnage of some form or another met his eyes but he refused to spare them any more thought.

Moving from his office Varo stalked wearily out into the night air. From his place leaning on the stone wall of his Fort he could hear and smell the festivities in Balmora, but deigned it inappropriate to go down himself. _Let the men have tonight to celebrate the end of the last disaster to reach our shores _he though whilst casting an eye to the black sky. _I prey news of this latest one doesn't break too quickly…morale was just lifting as it is_.

In the inky blackness of the night a cloaked figure swept off of the bridge connecting Vivec's Foreign Quarter to the mainland. Ilmeni Dren, daughter of the Duke yanked the hood of her black robe over her face, extinguished her travelling lantern and set a quick pace past the Silt Strider. No public transport; Strider masters like to talk and word of her movements could **not **reach foreign ears. Checking her map for the final time she mentally noted her journey: north first, then cross two bridges to the west. North again, then past Pelagied, then west again through the narrows of the Foyada Mameca, past fort Moonmoth and on to Balmora.

Casting her shimmering crimson gaze back at the Canton behind her one last time, Ilmeni jogged along the first leg of her journey. If she was lucky, she estimated she'd reach Balmora by morning. She just hoped her Khajiitt contact was ready for her arrival.

**Khan**

Dare be very little dat dis wan misses wen ee tolks ta o'ders. Mayhap it part ahv bein' Jiitt; can almos' smell fear, can sense unease radiatin' ahf a person. Bu' den again can also sense wen de wan ah speak to be aht peace wit meh. Lomé ahn Khan seemed ta fall inta dis peacefulness soon as weh meet by de river. Strange as it was, everytin' 'tween us, every word came as natural as breathin' ta Khan.

Tis dis natural kinship wes ahv, ahn de fact dat Lomé gave meh de life ah gahts naw…indirectly ya bu' still…dat ahd Khan act de ways ee did ta protect ees friend fram S'Haba. Stupid whelp needs ta learn ees place afore a Jiitt who be nat as patient as Khan come along ahn beat eem ta deat'. Even if ees actions ahd no real malice in dem…even if ee jus' a fool tryin' ta impress ees lady…couldn't let eem get away wit eet. In Jiitt terms, de way S'Haba sees tings, Balmora be Khan's territory, much like de rest ahv de Odai ahn mys home be. As a young male Jiitt ee is eager ta muscle in ahn dat territory, if only ta impress Habasi. Again Khan tinks eem a fool.

Mys kinship wit de Dunmer restin' 'gainst mys stomach as wes share Flin is also de reason why Khan speaks candidly wit' eem. Feel ah owe eem more dan 'nough ahv a debt wit'out hidin' tings ahv mys bein' fram eem. So it was dat Khan tells Lomé true when ee ask about mys failin' interest in Habasi; saa tells eem she nat mys kind. De Dunmer smiles aht meh wen ah says dis ahn instantly Khan nos ee only 'eard half ees meanin'…givin' it a moment's tout saa tinks dis be ah good ting. No much Khan does 'bout de…sensibilities ahv does ahn Vvardenfell. Mys kind be 'ardly welcomed 'ere as it is wit'out anytin' else ta blacken dare reputation...mys reputation.

Anoder sip ahv Flin fer Khan as 'ee ponders liddle tings. As de air cools ahn de late night begins ta turn ta early marnin'. Abou' ta ask Lomé 'bout ees touts ahn S'Haba ahn Habasi wen ahn all too familiar voice catches mys attention:

"KHAN!" Ra'Virr…_best timin' in de Worl' Dro_ Khan silently growls as 'ee stands ahn pads down de stairs towards ees friend.

"Wa be de trouble saa?" Khan asks as 'ee stands ta 'ees full height upon reachin' de ground. Ifen Virr wans ta tolk 'bout mys de-jawin' S'Haba ee can face meh de way ees whelp deed: standin' tall ahn strong.

Virr take a small smokin' pipe fram ees pocket ahn light it afore speakin' ees mind: "Good party neh Khan?" ee begin, catchin' dis wan aliddle ahf guard…tout ee wanted trouble 'bout S'Haba…

"Lisen Sera, come dawn 'ere so Ra'Virr can tolk ta ya proper. Don wanna shout mys words ta da wind fer all ears ta 'ear." Wit' a soft chuff ahv resignation Khan drops ahnta ees four paws ahn settles eemself sitting ahn de ground afore Virr. "So tolk" mys press whilst de Dro wave ahf mys impatience ahn pulls a breat' trew ees pipe.

"Ya no wat de day past tamarow be Khan?" 'ee ask, lookin' intently at Khan o'er ees smoulderin' pipe. "Naw Virr" Khan reply, cockin' ees 'ead ta de side wen 'ee 'ears Lomé shift up ahn de terrace. Mys begin pacin' afore Virr ta try ahn keep 'ees attentions ahn meh. "Tell Khan where dis be goin' Sera, ah gahts Flin ta enjoy." Ees words stop mys pacin' in eets tracks:

"De yearly slave fair in de Isles."

De anger dat ahd left meh o'er S'Haba returned like a wave ahn de shore ahv de Bitter Coast ahn it took every ounce ahv restraint witin Khan ta stop eem fram roarin' wit' rage:

"Ahn ya tellin' Khan dis fer why Virr?" mys spit after a moment ta check mys emotions. Non-pulsed by mys obvious rage Virr knelt eemself down ahn whispered intently:

"Cos dis be de year dat de plans mys 'as been workin' ahn since wes met comes to work! Virr comes ta see ya Khan ta tell ya ahv a meetin' 'tween mys ahn a Hlaalu Dunmer woman oo wans ta stap de slavin'! Says she gahts news fram de main lands abou' trouble ahn de slave routes!"

Mys stared aht Virr aghast fer a moment afore a bark ahv laughter ripped itself fram mys throat: "S'trap fool Jiitt…dare wan Dunmer oo once 'elped a Jiitt. Only wan, ahn 'ee be restin' in ees 'ouse naw. Even ees 'elp was chance Virr. Dare be no way fer dis idea ahv yers ta work wit de politics ahv Vvardenfell as dey are."

Virr suppress a snarl at mys distrust. 'Ee fish inta ees pocket ahn lay a folded note ahn de ground by Khan's paws. "Ifen ya…" Virr tilted ees 'ead towards de 'ouse where Lomé be at; musta 'eard eem as ee spoke 'ees next words whilst lookin' right aht de terrace: "Ahn de elvish Nerevarine…wanna meet de Dunmer oo wans ta 'elp, come ta de shop tamarrow aht noon. N'fact ya bed'er bring de elf wit ya…wes need ahll de supports wes can get…She comes fram Vivec city dis night. Ilemi Dr…"

Even afore ee finished tolkin' de name Khan's 'eart stopped: "…Dren…" mys breathe as Virr carries ahn explainin' ees plan. Trickin' slavers…findin' keys…Dunmer maidens freein' slaves ahn bringin' dem ta Balmora…lamps…lamps…lamps…Truth be it ahll fell ahn deaf ears. Ahll Khan could tink was Dro'Virr ahd finally lost ees mind. Invitin' wan ahv de Dren family 'ere ta Balmora…Khan was o'ertaken by de almost irrepressible urge ta run. All dat 'alted eem was de voice ahv ees friend, callin' ta eem as 'ee hobbled dawn de stairs, tellin' Khan dat Virr ahd long walked away.

"Are you alright?" Lomé ask wen 'ee finally made it ta Khan's side. Blinkin' ahf mys shock ah stare at de sheaf ahf parchment 'tween mys paws, sit heavily ahn flip it open wit' a careful paw:

"De next question Virr asks ya Khan, ya gahts ta ansa dis; "Dey light de way ta freedom."

"They light the way to freedom?" Lome's inquisitive tones fill the air as he looks o'er Khan's shoulder aht de note. "What do? All I caught were whispers about a slave market and a meeting with a Dunmer…"

"Ah Dren" Khan murmurs, still shocked ta de core. A silent minute passes in which Lomé takes de parchment fram mys paw, folds it 'gain ahn slips it inta ees pocket. 'Ee moves ta stand in Khan's line ahv view ahn it ees den dat ah finally notice de scent ahf Flin risin' fram de bowl cupped in ees right 'and.

"Forget Virr's troubles for the night" Lomé murmured trew ah smile: "Come back up and finish this with me…if you're still awake and able after that we can think about these freedom lights or whatever they're called. For now though…" 'ee stepped back towards de stairs ta de terrace, just 'bout hidin' de limp in ees step: "Don't let the name Dren and talk of slavers ruin your night hmm?" Mayhap it was de smirk ahn ees lips…mayhap de sweet smell ahv Flin in de bowl ee 'eld…de unspoken offer ahv companionship ahn further celebration…bu' Khan couldn't ahv refused eem if 'ee tried.

* * *

Birds…birds cheepin' as dey swooped in de cool air dat swirled its way trew Khan's fur. Birds be de firs' ting ah tink upon wakin'. _How in ghad's name can ya 'ear birds Khan_ ah tout whilst tryin' ta rouse mys warm, numb body.

A deep breat' 'elped meh wake aliddle ahn brought de scent ahv Flin ahn dew ta mys nose. Also made de fact dat dare be a weight ahn mys flank obvious. A weight dat groaned sometin' dat ahd ta be a curse in ahn unfamiliar tongue wen Khan's breath made it move: "rrrnhh…_nchow_". Dow de tongue was new ta Khan de voice was wan 'ee knew well ahn ees next breath carried wit it ah name: "Lomé?" saa asks as mys eyes flicker open in de marnin' light.

Raisin' mys 'ead fram eets place ahn mys paws Khan watches ees Dunmer friend groan 'gain ahn try ahn sit up: "Khan?" 'ee blearily ask, swippin' ahn 'and o'er ees eyes afore groanin' ahn fallin' gracelessly back ta rest ees 'ead once more ahn mys side: "Werami?" 'ee moan trew de fingers ahv de 'and coverin' ees face. Takes Khan a moment ta figure aht wat ees askin':

"Where ya be at Sera? De terrace ahv ya 'ouse sa tinks…n'less wes been walkin' trew de Balmoran streets ahn ended up ahn anoder roof." Mys let aht a snuffle ahv laughter when Lomé moan 'gain ahn 'ide ees eyes in mys fur.

"Too much ahv de silver draught?" sa jibes. "No…no I'm fine" Lomé grumbles whilst tryin' ta pull emself to ees feet. Khan can't 'elp bu'laugh deep aht ees friend's state: "Cam ahn saa…" mys press afta a moment: "…wes need ta wake. De sun be up ahn de town awakened…least…eet should be." Khan peaks o'er de low wall surroundin' de terrace…sees empty streets ahn 'ears little in de way ahv activity fer so late in de marnin'…lookin' aht de shadows…must be aht least ten past the passin' ahv midnight…mayhap, tinks Khan as 'ee stand ees slowly 'wakenin' body ahn 'ees paws, de World is still recoverin' fram de party.

Walkin' 'ees more dan aliddle shaky friend dawn ahn inta ees 'ome 'gain, Khan settles eemself ahn de rug ahn watches Lomé trow back a cure poison draught: de best cure fer too much jumma ahn Vvardenfell, whilst tryin' nat ta chuckle aht 'ees discomfort.

"Don't you laugh" 'ee scolded playfully as 'ee pulled de room inta order ahn offered Khan a plate ahv bread ahn meat ta break ees nightly fast: "You barely touched a drop… those three and a half bottles fell to me!" Khan neva could grasp why bein' able ta drink more dan ya fellows was a mark ahv pride ta young Dunmer. Even de youths dat come ta pester de slaves ahn de plantations would compete fer leadership ahv dare peers in dat way. Personally Khan tink de Jiitt way works bed'er…bu' ee nat goneh tell Lomé dat. Friendships like ours nat be made fram differences bu' similarities.

We talked little o'er breakfast, each content ta sate ees 'unger witout small talk getting' 'tween us. Twas a whiles after wes ahd finished de eats, whilst Lomé was fishin' trew ees pockets dat 'ee came across de note fram Ra'Virr.

"They light the way to freedom…" 'ee read aht 'gain as 'ee sat ahn 'ees bed facin' mys place ahn de rug; a pensive regard cloudin' ees eyes. "Do you want to go to see Ra'Virr about this?" 'ee finally broached after much tolk ahn tooin' ahn froin'. Were dare room enough in de small 'ouse ta pace Khan would ahv bu' 'ee contented eemself by takin' great pains ta make sure de fur ahn de back ahv ees paws was clean ahn in order afore anserin': "Virr been tolkin' 'bout freein' slaves since 'ee met Khan. Gaht it in ees 'ead dat 'ee can 'elp some'ow. 'Ee tol' Khan aforetimes dat 'ee no ah Dunmer woman dat be 'gainst slavin…tout 'ee was full ahv eet…tellin' ya Lomé, Khan neva tout eed be able ta meet 'er…nat in Balmora! Nat anywheres. Too dangerous…"

Perceptive as 'ee be Lomé catch ahnta some ahv Khan's worries: "You told me last night that Joshaba wants in on your territory…by coming here she is somehow encroaching isn't she…"

"Worse be dat she a Dren! Sprog ahv de swit broder ahv de man oo brought meh! _Ilmeni Dren_." Khan almos' spit de name afore rising ahnta ees paws ahn pacin' as best ee can in de small space. Can't stay still no mores, de tout ahv bein' anywheres near anoder Dren makin' mys so tense ah shake as ah walk.

Lomé is silent as ee watch dis wan pace aht 'ees unease; each paw-fall punctuated by a sharp growlin' exhalation. Khan understands deep down dat Virr ahs a point…slavin' mus' stop. Dat much be obvious! Bu' turnin' ta de wans oo do it in de firs' place…foolhardy! So easy ta double cross, 'specially when Virr seems ta trust dis…_Dren _woman so.

More minutes ahv pacin' pass afore Lomé speak 'gain:

"Viir said…that this Dunmer woman is a member of the Great House Hlaalu yes?" Khan only grunt in affirmation a' first afore sayin: "Wa' do 'er 'ouse matta Lomé? She a Dren. Drens be slavers. Dat ahll Khan needs ta no."

"Wait." Lomé counter, still watchin' Khan's hurried pacin': "I know a little of the politics of House Hlaalu. If you truly believe the legends I am not only the Nerevarine of the Ashland tribes but also the Hortator of the Great Houses…" Des words catch mys attentions ahn ah halt my pacin' mid stride ta stare aht mys Dunmer friend. "Wa' ya no Lomé?" Khan finally breathes in resigned tones as 'ee sit heavily ahn de rug once more ta listen:

"Hlaalu are the most…modern of the Great Houses. Their policies tilt strongly against slavery and all related practices though some members take this more seriously than others…Duke Vedam Dren is the guild's Grandmaster. He is, as you know, the brother of Orvas Dren…" Khan unconsciously growl aht de name bu' Lomé continues ahn: "Now Duke Dren is a practical man; I know that because I've met him regarding the Dagoth Ur crisis. I'm guessing he tolerates Orvas' activities more because of their blood ties than anything else. He never spoke of a daughter but I've no reason to doubt Ra'Virr's information about her: at the time we had more pressing things to talk about than family."

Foldin' de note open 'gain Lomé reread it 'afore 'andin' it ta Khan: "If she really is against slavery, this Ilmeni woman is treading a fine line. Her work must be covert otherwise Orvas would have moved to try and stop her…but…as I said Hlaalu is the most modern, tolerant house of them all. Perhaps she is openly tolerated by her father to keep the peace…"

Despite 'ees discomfort Khan concedes dat Lomé gahts a point…dis Dunmer lady…ifen she be oo Virr tinks she be…is takin' risks by opposin' de trade 'er powerful uncle ahv. _Fool_ saa tinks…_brave fool_…_bu' ah fool_.

"Will you go and meet her?" De question 'angs 'eavy in de air 'tween Khan ahn Lomé. "Wa' if she recognise Khan as de slave ya freed? Wa' if she tell 'er kin…even in passin' Khan aint ya normal lookin' Jiitt Sera, ya no dat! Any mention ahv meh ahn de slavers will come 'untin'…" Khan stand ahn ees paws 'gain ahn paces as 'ee did earlier. Can't stay still 'gain…gatta move…shakin' 'gain…wanna run…left…right…left…right pacin' ahn paws dat tremble trew nerves ahn anger.

"Wa if she let it slip dat Khan 'ere? Ah aint neva goin' back 'gain Lomé, Khan tells ya true naw Sera…nat fer anytin! Nat even fer…" Khan's words be cut ahf as 'ee turn ta pace back, only ta almos' run inta Lomé as 'ee stand in mys path. Pullin' up sharp so mys weight nat 'it eem Khan stand still, paw raised mid-step ahn meet de concerned eyes ahv mys friend.

"You honestly think I'd let them take you back? After everything you've done for me these past days?" De question left dis wan gapin' in shock: "Bu'…bu' Sera…ya 'urt ahn ah…" Khan sputters 'afore Lomé speaks o'er eem 'gain: "No Khan. You asked me once for my friendship. You spoke of respect for all the things I've done for Vvardenfell…for my skill as a warrior. I'm asking you to trust that skill now and trust me when I tell you that there isn't a man or woman on Vvardenfell that could take you back into slavery whilst I live and breathe. I owe you my life as much as you think you owe me your freedom."

Havin' stunned dis wan wit ees words Lomé lets a smile curl ees lips afore continuin': "In my culture Khan, gratitude…thanks is shown by returning favours in kind. I know this much from talking to the other Dunmer here. Now I can't begin to thank you enough for helping me the way you have…but I can do you the favour of going to this meeting with Ra'Virr alone and reporting back what I find out to you later in the day. Maybe the indebtedness I feel to you will waver a little after that…I doubt it though."

Stunned again Khan be by de generosity ahv ees friend. Sittin' 'eavily, Khan let a deep relieved sigh from ees chest, ees eyes falin' closed as ees 'ead bows low in gratitude: "…tank ya Sera…" ee murmurs. Ah wisp ahv clot' raises dis wan's eyes ahn ah look up in time ta see Lomé drop wit'out effort ta ees knees afore' meh, ah testament ta 'ow well 'ee be healin', as a frown draws ees brows o'er ees eyes. 'Ees 'ands land, wan under Khan's jaw, de oder ahn ees shoulder ahn push dis wan up til 'ee sittin' straight: "Don't bow to me" Lomé intones sternly, ees 'ands fallin' away ahn bracin' ahn de edge ahv 'ees bed ta 'elp eem stand once more. Blinkin' back 'ees shock Khan stands ahn ees paws ahn 'elps ees friend ta ees feet: "Remember dat ah will Sera" Khan purrs ahn follows close wen Lomé moves toward de door, collectin' ah rich lookin' travellin' cloak along de way.

"I'll meet you by the Bridges outside Balmora after sun down." Lomé say as 'ee turn fram Khan ahn pull de cowl ahv ees cloak o'er ees 'ead. Wes part ways aht de door ahv Lomé's 'ome: 'ee walkin' slow ahn relaxed dawn de stairs toward de commercial district, Khan trottin' dawn past de Southwall Corner Club, o'er de bridge, past de Silt Strider ahn aht ahv de city towards 'ome.

De freshness ahv de natural world dat lives ahn breathes jus' ahtside Balmora ahlways relaxes dis wan. Be it de feelin' ahv warm grasses under mys paws, de scent ahv de flowers, ahv de smoke risin' fram de miners' fires, de wind rustlin' soft trew de leaves…ahll ah des tings be wat Khan lives for…ta be wan wit de wild like 'ee was born ta be. Khan makes a quick pace along de Odai towards 'ome. Don wanna be near Balmora no more; nat wit dat Dren pokin' roun'. Long, practiced strides bring saa ta de base ahv ees tree witin' minutes ahv settin' paw aht fram under de sandstone arches, ahn mys climb de arbour swift like, in sudden need ahv de privacy mys 'ome brings.

Ahnta de porch, trew de door, turn ahn lock it behind mes…safe.

De study be cool ahn dark; easy ahn dis wan's eyes as 'ee looks aroun'. De fire, long dead, fills de air wit de scent ahv burnt wood. It clings ta everytin' it touches ahn swirls aroun' Khan as 'ee pads across de floor toward de pallet by de hearth. Slow, deep breaths bring scents ta meh as ah lay careful like dawn ahn mys belly in de furs; jostlin' dem makes clouds ahv aroma rise…heather…burnt wood…resin…de ol' familiar smell ahv parchment fram de books…

Tis soothin' afta ah marnin' tolkin' 'bout Virr's plans wit' ees Dren woman ta be once more surrounded by de smells ahv 'ome. Layin' 'ees head dawn Khan let eemself doze trew de late marnin ahn inta de afternoon. No de 'ours passed tanks ta de change in de light under mys door; tis always a richer orange hue in de later hours ahv de day.

Risin' ta mys paws wit a lang stretch Khan strips eemself ahv de garments 'ee wore de past day ahn prepares eemself ah bowl ahv water fer ees daily bath. Settlin' dawn ahn mys bed wit de bowl, a cloth ahn mys favourite soap mys bathe fram top ta tail tip. Dis bath serves two purposes fer Khan: de obvious wan ahv gettin' eemself clean, ahn a lesser wan…washin' ahf de touts ahv de past dat been plaguin' eem since 'earin' ahv Virr's plans. De reflection in de water's ripples stays Khan afore 'ee can rise ta be rid ahv de water…

Years back as ah Ja'khajiit...Khan watched 'ees reflection in de water 'ee was collectin' from ah well fer de Dren's Netchs. Ladle inta de water…pullin' aht…inta de trough…hundreds ahv times fer dis trough be aht least de dept' ahv khan's height now 'ee grown. Was o'course smaller as a Ja'…bu' always larger dan da Suthay-raht Jiitt dey bring in. Dis difference in size ahn strent' made Khan bot' more useful ahn more dangerous ta ees captors…ahs ah grew, de bracers dey made fer de oder slaves would nat fit…strapped meh in a collar instead some days, 'itched meh ta a plow ahn 'ahd meh aht in de fields plowin' up de 'arvest…mostly gaht ta stay wit de Netch tho. Bein' strong wit dem 'elped dem settle ahn until de day 'ee was trown in de cage Lomé founds eem in, Khan was wan ahv Dren's favourites.

Aften 'ee would wolk aht ahv 'ees 'ouse…slowly…languid like wit a cane in 'ees 'and. Ifen ah Jiitt or Argonian gaht ahta line 'ee would beat dem dawn…nat Khan doe…too nervous ahv eem sa tinks…new dat ifen 'ee riled meh too far ah could rip eem in 'alf…collar or nat…bu' Khan neva moved ta…twas de only life 'ee new ahn 'ee was tout fram de old moder Jiitt nat ta disobey de masta…

Den de day came dat foun' Khan, now grown, fixin' fences aroun' de fields. Hot day. Late summer. Woulda killed fer ah drink…'eard de trouble afore ah saw it…lady Khajiitt screamin' fer 'elp…course brought Khan runnin…saw 'er fightin' ahf a pair a Dunmer…tryin' ta 'old 'er dawn…rippin' aht 'er shirt ahn skirts…Khan remembers little else bu' de smell ahn taste ahv blood. Killed dem bot' like de animals dey act like. Neva saw dat slave girl 'gain…she run fer 'er life away fram de plantations…musta been noked col' some'ow a'cos Khan woke up in de cage…

Mys reflection swirl ahn jolt as ah stand ta mys feet ahn walk ta de pantry ta be rid ahv de water ahn soap. Enough ahv de past saa tinks as de memories fade away. Gahts a life now, ahn a job ta do. Nalcarya will want 'er potions soon ahn Khan can't be late wit' 'ees delivery…

Redressed in ah pair ahv redish brown trousers ahn ah matchin' set ah jerkin, Khan collects up ees bottles ahv blight repellent, packs dem in de case Nalcarya provides fer transportin' potions to ahn fro ahn makes ees swift way back ta Balmora. Soon as 'ee gets ta de gates ee can smell ah foreign scent…Dunmer…definitely female ifen de bug musk is anytin' ta go by. Pacin' quick passed Virr's shop Khan can also tell Lomé made it dare fine; ees scent, Virrs ahn da new wan be all mixed…mus' still be tolkin'…

Quick now up inta High town, to Nalcarya's alchemists. She welcomes Khan trew 'er door briskly like always: "Hurry up Khan, I haven't any customers for the moment. Make your delivery and be off with you. Good lad." Khan leaves 'er de case wit' ees potions in exchange fer de 300 Septim purse she pushes aht eem ahn makes ees exit as fast as 'ee came. 'Carya don' like 'er high brow clients noin' dat she gets 'er potions from ah Jiitt. Khan gahts 'ees opinions ahn dat, bu' nos better dan ta be offended…least she pays Khan fer ees time nh?

Down de stairs past de Temple ahn out now inta to open air at de oder end ahv Balmora. So tense Khan be dat 'ee can't tink ta go 'ome…needs ta run ahv de nervous energy dats been buildin' ahll day. Loppin' at ease dawn by de water Khan makes it o'er de stone bridge crossin' a small pool ahv de Odai afore 'ee spots a lone Nix 'ound in de distance near de fork in da road. Drop dawn ahn instinct; so low mys chin rests ahn de ground 'neath mys paws. Quiet as a mouse Khan rids eemself ahv ees jerkin ahn folds it ahn a rock ta pick up later. Don' need ta dirty it wit de chase…

Slow now…crouched low behin' de rocks ahn plants ahn shrubbery ahn de grassy side ahv de fence which spans de road. Move forward ahn silent paws wen de 'ound move…stop wen 'ee stops…breathe slow…quiet…quiet…anoder paw forward…linin' up mys latest kill…_let's make dis a quick wan_ sa tinks afore burstin' fram cover ahn beginnin' wat turns aht ta be a very quick chase. O'er de rope fence, coverin' 8 feet wit' every bound, Khan cut ahf de 'ounds' escape ahn hurl ees weight inta its body, breakin' two ahv its four legs ahn de way ta de groun'. Merciful Khan is doe…ah 'unter, bu' a merciful wan. Breaks de 'ounds neck afore it can truly suffer.

De taste ahv blood fram a fresh kill ahs always been a pleasure ta dis wan.

Khan spends de next t'ree hours slowly cuttin' up ahn eatin' ees dinner. Savorin' it. Ah can't save any cos' mys gaht no salt ta keep de meat fresh so mys eat mys fill afore draggin' de carcass o'er ta de near by territory ahv a pair ahv mated Kagouti. De female notice it firs'...can see 'er great 'ead rise fram where she'd been sniffin' aht de groun'. Lucky fer Khan 'ees 'idin' place atap a large rock be down wind...she approach de kill ahn 'eavy legs, 'er claws gougin' large grooves inta de eart'...seems ta favour 'er right leg aliddle...mayhaps 'er mate caught 'er wit a tusk.

De male approach soon after 'ees lady begins 'er meal ahn a tussle ensues, each 'oldin' an end ahv de carcass ahn pullin at it whilst roarin' ahn bellowin' loudly. Khan mentally warns de two ta keep demselves away fram de fields nearer Caldera. De guards dare are nat kind ta does oo break de peace dey fight so hard ta keep.

'avin' watched de wild wans tear de 'ound ta pieces, Khan turns tail ahn lopes back towards Balmora as de evenin' light begins ta fall. Shruggin' ahv ees breeches Khan wades 'appily inta de crisp, cool water ahv de Odai ta wash de remnants ahv blood fram ees fur afore ee shakes eemself dry, redresses ahn collects ees jerkin. 'Ee be walkin' ahn ees back paws along de road ta Balmora, a low hummin' tune liltin' as 'ee goes.


	11. The Lamps Form

_Disclaimer: Bethesda owns everything Morrowind related but for my original characters (Lomé and Khan)_

_Author's note: This story is written in the words of the main characters; they are talking the reader through what has happened to them. Keep in mind that while Lomé (pronounced 'Lomeh') is a Dunmer and therefore speaks clearly, Khan is a Khajiitt. His accent therefore is very strong and I have written him as such. He speaks phonetically, often explaining what he means after he has actually said it, so be patient with him and simply read what you see. It'll come to you I promise. Each chapter will switch from one point of view to the other, embellishing the story as it goes along. One final note, this story obviously contains a homosexual relationship and will deal with the implications of this i.e.; being in Morrowind where such things are taboo, for the characters as it progresses. If such things are not to your taste please don't flame me, simply click the little back button and find something else to read._

* * *

Setting the scene:

Ilmeni Dren entered Balmora as the predawn light was beginning to chase away night's darkness. She skirted the streets with practiced, honed silence and pressed herself tightly against the wall of the Council Club when the night guard passed by. She counted her blessings when they did not notice her.

Sticking to the shadows she drew her cloak about her body, made sure her hood covered her face completely and knocked softly on the Jiitt Ra'Virr's door. The answer was too swift for her to be fooled into thinking she had woken him: "Ahv ya seen de Twin Lamps?"

"They light the way to freedom" she replied before being greeted and ushered inside by polite Jiitt paws. "Come missy Dunmer" her host purred: "Let us git ya sam eats afore wes tolk business."

**Lomé**

The morning that found me hobbling my way to Ra'Virr's shop was a balmy one; cool and clear aired and sunny. The sandstone bridges spanning the Odai passed easily under foot, as did the cobbled streets of the Commercial district where I was greeted with a hearty "Good morning Sera!" and a salute by a pair of guards as they went on their rounds. They only realised who I was after I had waved in return and tipped my hood to them as I went on my way.

"Do you know who that _was_?!" one asked the other when they thought I was out of ear shot. _Damn elf ears_ I thought with a chuckle.

"Oh Azura the Nereva…Serjo! Serjo wait!" the other replied before bolting after me, skidding to a stop by my side just outside the Mage's guild entrance.

"Yes?" I asked in my best good natured manner, trying to retrain myself to be accustomed to the company of general society. Words bubbled from the zealous man's lips in such a jumble that he cut himself short when comprehension became impossible and chuckled nervously along with me as my mirthful laughter filled the air between us. "One more try" I placated as the man removed his helmet, ran a hand through his scraggly black hair and took a moment to compose himself.

"Forgive me Serjo. My name is Gratius Kholer; I am the captain of the morning watch in Balmora and I…by Azura I never thought I'd get to meet you in person! You're a hero Serjo…Nerevar reborn and…well that doesn't happen often!"

"No" I replied in measured tones whilst trying not to get wrong footed by the young Imperial's words: "I suppose it does not." My truculence went unnoticed by both my admirer and the comrade that came over and stood by his side before thrusting a hand forth in greeting:

"Atius Tomas at your service Serjo!" he enthused as I obliged him with a strong yet brief handshake, before gathering my cloak about my body to ward off the chill brought on by being in the shade and turning to make my leave. Cheekily I barked an order over my shoulder to the two guards left oddly awed by my passing; simply to see if they would obey the command of a man who, weeks back, they didn't have the decency to acknowledge let alone listen to:

"Back to the watch gentlemen!"

To my immense amusement they snapped to attention, beamed at me and bustled on about their rounds.

I was still stifling laughter when I knocked soundly on Ra'Virr's door. A shuffling came from within the small building, then a purring question: "Ahv ya seen de twin lamps?" to which I replied: "They light the way to freedom."

There was a brief pause in the movement I could hear behind the door, as if the answer coming from non-Khajiitt lips stunned the one within. "Khan? Ya dare Sera?" the voice came again and I stifled a sigh of exasperation.

"No Ra'Virr, Khan is not here with me. It's Lomé Sera. Khan told me that he was uneasy about meeting with Il…" I bit my tongue against speaking the name out loud, reminding myself that my hearing is not unusually acute for my species and therefore the men who populate the roof terrace of the Council Club would most likely overhear my words. "…your contact…so I came in his place."

There was another pause before I heard bolts being unlocked; a paw wisping against a carpeted floor and the hinges of the door creaking at it was pulled open. I was gestured to enter by a clawed hand and lowered my hood as I stepped into the dimly lit shop.

As soon as the door was closed and locked again I took a moment to take in my surroundings. A single flickering purple candle cast its glow about one corner of the small shop. Before me I could make out Virr's usual wares; common looking clothing, armour that needed fixing before being sold, pots, bowls and papers scattered on the shelves and in the half open crates dotted here and there. At the back of the shop near a large door Joshaba was stooped washing a corner of the thick woven carpet. He looked at me, flattened his ears against his head but said nothing in the presence of his benefactor.

Scooping up a wooden smoking pipe and a small satchel of what I assumed to be tobacco, Virr pushed me softly towards the stair case leading up to his private quarters: "Cam ahn Serjo…" the older Jiitt rumbled kindly: "…de meetin' must begin."

Ilmeni Dren stood swiftly from her place at the table when our eyes met across Virr's study come bedroom.

"Madame" I greeted as she strode towards me, took my hands in hers and kissed the back of each before pressing my knuckles to her forehead in a gesture of reverence; one that I realised I was less accustomed to than those shared between myself and Khan.

"Thank you so much for coming here Serjo" she keened after a moment of reverent pause. I gave her hands a brief squeeze before releasing them and leading her back over to her place by the table: "You've no need to supplant yourself to me so Ilmeni, I came here because I want to help this plan you've got in any way I can; not because I wanted praise." As the obsidian haired Dunmer settled herself across from my own seat at the table I began to voice the questions that had been brewing since the first time I heard the phrase "Twin Lamps".

"Why are the Lamps even necessary Ilmeni?"

"Serjo…" she began before I corrected her: "Lomé please." The lady blushed delicately before continuing:

"Lomé…slavery has been part of Dunmer culture for millennia. Since the beginning our kin has felt the need to keep slaves as a sort of status symbol: the more you can afford the more power, prestige…influence you have over your brethren. Keeping slaves also made the running of large plantations, like that owned by my uncle not only possible and practical but also affordable. Slave labour costs nothing…especially when, like my uncle, the masters have the slaves find their own food."

An unbidden flash of anger went through me as Ilmeni continued her tale. I recalled a conversation Khan and I had had days previous when he told me that Orvas Dren knew full well that Khajiitt despaired before they starved to death. Fighting the ire from my visage I kept my eyes squarely on Ilmeni's as she spat her next words:

"The conditions at my uncle's plantation are disgusting. The slaves there are kept in wooden shacks throughout the year. Rain or shine, snow or shimmering blistering heat they have to work from dawn until dusk without a legitimate break. They often sneak off to forage for food or water in the near by fields but if caught they are disciplined severely; forced into a cage in my uncle's Villa without food or water for days."

As she spoke Ilmeni stood and paced, her hands crossed behind her back, her brow furrowed in concentration as she sorted through the information she had to give to me. I struggled for a moment with the idea of joining her; the talk concerning Khan's former life, even though not directly related to his experiences, made me ache with sympathy for him. Keeping these emotions from my face was also challenging but I knew that if Ilmeni learnt of Khan's existence his reason for not meeting with her would be negated; getting too emotionally involved at this point would at best make her suspicious and at worst give the game away. Keeping an objective, impartial veneer of detachment in my eyes I watched her as she paced before asking:

"How do you know all this detail? You sound like you've been there yourself." Her answer shocked me deeply:

"I have been there Se…Lomé…invisibility potion will get you a long way if you have quiet feet and an eye for guards. As long as you don't touch anything you won't be detected. I've followed many slaves into and out of my uncle's plantation; listened to them speaking in Ta'Agra about their suffering; their want to go home to Elsweyr. I've picked up a few words through my time interacting with Jiitt; Virr taught me most of what I know." The brief smile these words brought quickly vanished.

"The worst of it though…" She laughed hollowly: "…is that many of them don't remember their home land at all. Snatched as kittens, as what the Jiitt call 'Ja' and sold into a life of slavery!"

She raked her fingers through her hair and screwed her eyes shut a moment to fight back the emotion in her voice and force her mind back onto an objective plane. I once more bit back a comment about being fully aware of this practice and pressed her once more when silence reigned for too long:

"So what do you plan to do to stop this? To stop your uncle and others like him?" Before she could answer Ra'Virr and Joshaba padded up into the room, the former breathing deeply through his pipe, the latter holding a Limeware platter with a pot of tea and cups balanced carefully upon it.

I rose from my seat as Joshaba set the table and moved across to finally properly greet my host: "Ra'Virr" I spoke whilst holding out a hand: "Thank you for allowing me to come here. I needed, and still need to hear what Ilmeni has to share about the slave trade. Something must be done." At my words my host's once slightly guarded gaze warmed and he shook my hand briefly before palming his pipe and touching his cheek at first to mine, then to Ilmeni's as she moved to greet him. He spoke in a voice roughened by emotion before moving towards the tea service and waving us to follow:

"Ya bot' be sent by S'rendarr dis day ta 'elp de Jiitt…come…mus' plan naw…"

His pipe back in its rightful place at his lips Ra'Virr settled in a third chair, pulled into place by his ward Joshaba, and rolled out a large map of the Ascadian Isles between us:

"Look 'ere…" he spoke, pointing a clawed finger over the area surrounding Dren's plantation: "Dis be ware de yearly slave market be 'eld…ya no ahv dis Lomé?" I shook my head in the negative. Virr took another deep draw from his pipe before answering:

"Each year ahn de forttent' ahv Last Seed, durin' de Festival ahv de Tiger, dare be a great market brought togeder fer ahll de slavers ta ply dare trade. Many ahv dem stay in Suran ahn work aht ahv de slave house dare. Still more stay wit Dren ahn pick ahn choose ahn buy ahn sell de Jiitt ahn Argonian slaves dat be brought fram de main land. Tis de same every year…Ilmeni watches lang times Sera…"

"There are cages…" Ilmeni continued: "…cages for each kind of slave. One for male Jiitt for example; another for female Jiitt." After a pregnant pause she bit out the words: "And one for their kittens." She took a shuddering breath as Virr's paw stroked her arm to quell the tears she seemed to be losing the fight to hold back before continuing:

"The same is true for Argonians and their young. And any other men or Mer up for sale. The cages are made of wrought iron and are at least twelve feet high. They are usually positioned in a large circle so the slavers can buy and sell and barter easily. There is no food or water provided for the captives." Another choked breath…another pause…

"The slave master, the one in charge of each group of slaves has the keys to the cage doors and the slave's bracers. I've watched them for long enough to know who prefers what kind of slave…oh Azura…" Swallowing back emotion once more Ilmeni took and squeezed Virr's paw:

"Orvas prefers strong male slaves to tend his fields and his Netch herd. The Arvels just north of his plantation prefer a mixture. Men for the fields, women for the house work and other chores. The Ules just outside of Suran prefer a wholly female slave population, especially Khajiitt…" Another squeeze for Virr's paw…

"They say they are more docile than the males when they realise they're not going back to their home or their family…when they're broken as they call it in the trade. They apparently give up and get on with their new duties…oh this should not affect me so…I've known it for so long but talking it through…"

She shook her head solemnly before swiping a hand across her eyes and accepting the mug of tea Joshaba poured for her:

"Thank you dear" she murmured before taking the slightly wrong footed Jiitt's paw and pressing it to her forehead. Joshaba's inquiring look was met with Virr's smile as he explained:

"Dat be Dunmeris fer tankya Ja…de ways Jiitt touch brow ta brow or cheek ta cheek, Dunmer touch de 'and ahv de wan dey tankin' ta dare 'ead." Hearing this Joshaba brightened and flashed a toothy grin to Ilmeni when she released him and met his eyes: "S'ahlright missy Dunmer" he purred, earning a grin and a soft giggle from Ilmeni before Virr shooed his ward downstairs: "Go spend ya day in de sun S'Haba…come back afore dark nh?"

Smiling fondly at the younger Jiitt's retreating back Ilmeni seemed more at peace than she had been a moment previous. When her attention turned back to Virr and I she favoured us both with the grin she'd given Joshaba:

"I love seeing him free…S'Haba was never a slave mind you…but I still love seeing a Khajiitt, a Ja'khajiit free to be what he wants to be…a trader like you Virr. You were kind to take him in." Ra'Virr waved off her praise and drew on his pipe, having pressed a small tuft of tobacco into it and lit it with a near by candle: "Couldn't nat ahv 'eem…ifen dis wan did nat de slavers would…wit mys merchant's visa, de papers dat makes dis wan ah legal trader, mys can take in ahn apprentice…so S'Haba be it."

Another few moments of gentle chatter flitted between us. I got through a mug an a half of Joshaba's sweet tea. Ilmeni removed and hung up her travelling cloak and after a moment's thought I did the same; stretching and returning to my seat when Virr gestured us close again:

"Naw…wes nos abou' de market…wes nos abou' de slavers ahn dare preferences…tolk us trew de plan Ilmeni…"

Onto the map spread between us Ilmeni deposited a number of scrolls and pieces of parchment. The first one she picked up was a hand drawn map of her uncle's plantation. Numbers, which she explained as being the time between guard rotations, were scribbled at the junctions where patrols met. Red blots indicated areas which were not adequately guarded. I privately marvelled at how long she would have had to stay watching the grounds to compile her lists.

The map was pushed aside then to make way for a large leather bound satchel. "Before I open this…" Ilmeni murmured: "…you must swear to me that word of this will not leave these walls." Oaths exchanged, the file was opened, its contents scattered. At the sight of the first document my heart my as well have fallen through the floor.

The emperor's seal; a signature I had not seen since Casius sat me down and explained the Nerevarine prophecies to me all those months back. _No_…my mind whispered in a moment of abject disbelief. _Not again_…

"I got this…" Ilmeni continued, breaking me from my stupor: "…from my father's 'private' study. Invisibility potion and a lock pick will get you a long way. I've read everything here four times through and shown it all to Ra'Virr Lomé…there is trouble brewing on the main land and the Emperor wants your help…"

I stood abruptly and began to pace too and fro, unconsciously beginning to wring my hands with suppressed nervous energy: "Carry on…speak Ilmeni I'm fine…just need to move." Nodding uneasily the Dunmer maiden explained the situation to me.

"The Khajiitt of Elsweyr…those under the rule of the Mane at least…have had enough of the slave trains ferrying their people out of their borders. The last few trains, I'm unclear as to how many as Father does not mention numbers in his reports or letters, have been sacked, the slavers mutilated and the slaves freed and taken back across their borders…look here Lomé."

At her call I gravitated towards the table where a new map was unrolled. It was old…brown parchment flecked with black scrawling ink…but I recognised it. It was Elsweyr...Virr's map of his home land to be precise. He smoothed it tenderly with his paws before turning his attentions back to Ilmeni.

"The settlements of Riverhold and Rimmen are the closest to the Cyrodiil border…it is from these settlements that most of the slave trade is carried out. That is not to say that all of the slaves brought there are native to those places…those are simply the easiest for the trains to get to."

A further map was produced; this one larger than Virr's and that of the Isles combined. Virr lifted his map carefully whilst Ilmeni rolled out the larger one, and then settled the brown parchment atop it…the contours matched perfectly. I stared upon the assembled map with something akin to awe: before me lay a map of Cyrodiil, its borders with Elsweyr perfectly aligned. Catching my eyes Ilmeni spoke again:

"The reports the guards included in the file indicate that the attacks happened between here…." She pointed first to a spot on the road passing through "County Bravil": "…and here…" and then to a point south of that, closer on the map to the town of Leyawiin.

"That is obviously directly aligned with the Elsweyr border and lend to the suspicion of the Emperor and my father that the Jiitt are behind all of the problems faced by the slavers. No only that, but the manner of the attacks…how the killings are carried out…they resemble old Jiitt ritual sacrifices made during the Five Year War in the year 3E 396. Only the Cathay-Raht of the Mane's inner circle, his Warrior Guard carried out such killings during that war."

"So it is assumed…" I croaked after a moment to take in all of this new information: "…that this Mane is the one ordering the attacks on the slavers."

"Yes" Ilmeni enthused as I began to pace again: "The Emperor has instructed the Imperial Legion here to try and negotiate with the slavers to stop their trade. Both he and my father fear that if word of the unrest reaches the ears of the wrong people here there would be an uprising…a civil war between Jiitt and Dunmer that would give the Jiitt Mane the leverage he needs to make a play for the leadership of Vvardenfell…or at least to wipe out its resident Dunmer population…"

Her words ended in a breathy sigh, her eyes leaping between myself and Virr who, after taking another deep, deep breath through his pipe decided to join my hurried pacing. After a tense two minute silence my voice once again found the strength to raise a question:

"And what, pray my indulgence Ilmeni, do the slave market and I have to do with all this?"

"You are a figure head Lomé…for the Emperor…for the triumph over the blight and Dagoth Ur. If you are openly on the Emperor's side much of the battle may already be won. Few, believe me Serjo, few would EVER stand against you now." A snort of derision was my only response but she pressed on unfettered:

"I am travelling to the slave market tomorrow, as I have done for the past too many years. This year however I intend to free all those I can and send them to a safe house before helping them disappear into the proverbial mists from whence they came…"

"How?" I tersely snarled half way through a stride. "Invisibility draught is ineffective if the user interferes with the environment in any way. You'll be caught with the key in your hand!"

"The potions are a back up this year Lomé. I am going to the market as a representative of house Hlaalu; one of your houses yes Serjo?"

"Of course." I muttered darkly: "I am the Hortator of legend after all." A deeply sarcastic, caustic drawl; but one Ilmeni agreed with nonetheless.

"Exactly! You and I can attend without bother! We are supposed to be there as a service to the house regardless! To maintain the balance between those who support slavery and those who do not. Once there we can scout out possible escapees…I can purloin the keys since I know who carries them and am quite the sneak in the right circumstances…"

"Right circumstances?" I pressed, almost fearful of the answer.

"When the attention of the person whose pocket I aim to pick is diverted by say…the Nerevarine…" The offhand manner with which Ilmeni brought my role to bear on the situation actually drew a rasping laugh from my chest:

"You jest…" I intoned as she shook her head in the negative: "Far from it Serjo…I could not act to free slaves on prior occasions as I had no accomplice. Ra'Virr would never go near that market and, forgive me Virr, would not serve to distract attention anyway being that he is but a trader…" The Jiitt in question purred a litany of what must have been Ta'Agra before his eyes rose from where they fixed on the floor as he paced. He smirked wryly as he intoned: "Tankful fer dat ah be…"

I stood stock still as the pieces slowly drifted into place in my mind. Going to the market…scouting out escapees…getting keys…freeing slaves…those bits I could grasp as being the near side of possible. There was a single flaw in the plan I could see:

"Where are these freed slaves going to go after we've freed them? Surely staying anywhere near the Isles would be suicide…" Ilmeni's face brightened immeasurably at my backhanded assent to be a part of her plan. She waved me closer as she pulled an annotated map of the West Gash out of the bundles of papers and notes covering the table and unrolled it, weighting the corners with glass paper weights provided by Ra'Virr.

"Here, obviously is Balmora…south from here is the Hlaalu owned Shulk Egg Mine; the largest Kwama egg mine on Vvardenfell. East from here is a large wooden bridge spanning the Odai…further south east…" She ran a finger along the map until she reached the rock wall of the Foyada Mamaea: "…is the Vassir-Didanat Ebony Mine."

"But…" I spoke in shocked tones: "…that mine has been lost for an age. The Hlaalu councillors I spoke to expressed their annoyance about the rumour persisting…they thought it was a waste of valuable time."

Ilmeni chuckled: "Let us thank Azura for their impatience. I came upon it quite by accident on an excursion into the West Gash. I've been through its rooms and passages. There were Daedra there, Frost Antronachs but I was able to deal with them using a Scroll of the Black Storm coupled with a Scroll of Hellfire. It is safe now, unknown to the outside world. We can send the freed ones there from the Isles."

Unease clouded my gaze for the hundredth time since Ilmeni and I had been speaking. "How in Azura's name will they know where to go? If this mine is lost to the world baring you my good lady…"

"Lost to the world but for we three…" the lady in question pointed her delicate fingers towards herself, Virr and myself before speaking again: "You and I will free them Lomé…Virr will wait by the entrance to Mamaea…he can guide them from there using the directions I have for him here." She produced a small fold of parchment and handed it to the compliant though uneasy looking Ra'Virr. He opened it, drew on his pipe once again and read the directions under his breath, following them carefully over the map on the table.

Ilmeni left his side and approached me having poured us both a new cup of the now cool tea. "Forgive its lack of heat Serjo bu…" "Lomé" I corrected again and cockily smirked whilst drawing on my magicka for the first time since leaving the mountain to cast and control a Fire Bite spell. I touched a hand to the base of my cup and then to hers, heating them through with the seconds of warmth the spell afforded. At her shocked gaze I raised my cup in a toast:

"I will aid you all I can Ilmeni…to the Lamps…Virr? Will you join us?" The Jiitt in question let a rumbling chuckle leave his lips as he filled his own cup, allowed me to warm it and toasted with us.

It was thus that the quest of the Twin Lamps was begun.

Further hours passed in murmured discussion, pipe smoke and the haze of adrenaline that always comes before embarking on a venture such as ours. The plans were finalised as Virr transcribed small maps on pieces of rice paper for the freed slaves to find their way to him at the Mamaea; he used rice paper over his favoured parchment so the slaves could swallow the directions if they were found en route. It was a necessary precaution to keep those who did make it safe, and our location secret.

It was when we had just finished packing the maps, plans and materials away into a securely locked chest in Virr's study; when Ilmeni had donned her cloak for the journey she planned to make to the mine, that a cacophonous rapping rattled the door on its hinges and a voice bellowed: "By the authority of the Imperial Legion I order you to open this door!" I recognised the voice as belonging to Larris Varo, Champion of the Moonmoth Fort.

Ilmeni's eyes widened in panic as the rapping continued: "If that guard finds me here our campaign is lost!" she whispered intently, looking around for a way to conceal herself.

Ra'Virr took her by the arm, kicked open his wardrobe an bustled her inside amongst the robes within: "Forgiven mes my lady…be still ahn quiet in 'ere 'til dis wan ahn Lomé get de guards away."

From where I stood I saw Ilmeni nod, her nervous eyes catching mine briefly before they closed and Virr shut and locked the wardrobe securely with a muttered incantation. "Cam Serjo" Virr growled to me as he padded downstairs and unbolted the door: "Alrigh!" he called: "Alrigh Sera mys camin'!"

I had made it to the bottom of the stairs when the door finally burst open and Larris appeared. I bit back a curse when I saw a wildly struggling Joshaba caught by the scruff of the neck in his right hand: "I hear…" the Champion began: "…from this Khajiitt here that the Nerevarine is…"

I cut him off mid sentence with a snarled order: "I'm **HERE** Varo! Release that man!" His eyes met mine and after a moment he complied, sending Joshaba falling into Virr's arms in a coughing, sputtering heap. The two Jiitt pushed passed him after the younger hissed a curse and they disappeared into the sunlight.

The atmosphere between Varo and I was tense for the moments we spent staring each other down. It was only intensified when the Champion spoke, gesturing mildly towards the leather bound folder under his left arm: "Nerevarine, I must speak with you. This is a matter of urgent importance."

Feigning ignorance to the entire situation I nodded; swept an arm out as an invitation to enter and led the Imperial up into Virr's study. If he spoke of anything relating to the slaving problems I knew Ilmeni would want to hear it.

Varo sat himself heavily into a seat at Virr's table. His armour groaned under the strain of the movement but he paid it no heed, sweeping his rich royal blue dress-cloak about his body as he deposited the file before him. His words were brief, succinct:

"There are troubles on the mainland. The Emperor has charged my fellow Legionnaires and I to tackle the repercussions of these troubles here on Vvardenfell."

"May I…" I enquired, pointing to the file before him; his answering: "Yes, of course" echoing through the tense air as I pulled the very familiar file close and opened it out before me. Although its contents was obviously known to me being that Ilmeni's copies were precisely the same, I leafed through the letters, documents, accounts and maps with feigned awe and dread in my eyes. When I finally snapped the folder closed again I met Varo's hard regard across the table: "What would you have me do Sera?" I asked after a pause. His answer was abrupt and terse: "Your duty." It was so abrupt and terse in fact that my reply came through a laugh: "And what is that duty Sera? To whom do I owe a debt so great that I must once more step into the firing line? I've repaid my forbearer's destiny to the people of Vvardenfell. The Blight is gone, Daogth Ur dead. Why should I act?"

Varo sighed deeply. I watched as he stood, removed his cloak and gauntlets and laid them neatly on the chair and table respectively before sitting again and glaring into my eyes:

"You're right Sera. You owe no one anything now. You are a free agent…but you must see that these troubles deserve the attention of one so versed in combat as yourself!"

"You made no mention of combat Varo" I growled in return: "You have shown me accounts of ransacked slave trains; told me that you think Khajiitt are behind it and that Duke Dren and the Emperor fear for the fragile peace that has descended on Vvardenfell in the wake of Ur's fall. You mentioned nought of my involvement in combat, nor will I align myself with a cause that has it as an option should things get out of hand!"

Varo stood as I did as our argument became heated, his fists clenched as he tried to level off the anger spilling into his voice:

"The Legion has been charged with negotiating with the slavers here on Vvardenfell! We have no intention of starting a conflict!" He held his hands palm out then, the universal "I concede my mistake" gesture, turning his eyes from me for a moment to calm. When he spoke again the ire between us began to dissipate:

"Forgive my words Serjo. I, like you, am worried and perturbed by the news of further strife. Especially so close to the close of the Dagoth Ur crisis…I have not spoken of my intentions clearly and I fear you may have formed the wrong impression of my plans. Please, I implore your patience for a moment longer whilst I explain myself."

My nerves frayed as they were I simply nodded, waved Varo into his seat and paced the length of the room as he took a breath and began again.

"The Emperor has charged the Legion Champions to negotiate with the slave masters on Vvardenfell to try and come to a settlement. The form this settlement will take is beyond me…they will want to keep their business alive…the slaves obviously want their freedom…the Khajiitt Mane in Elsweyr will continue attacking the slavers taking Jiitt from his borders…there are forces pulling from all directions…"

"What is your view Varo?" I murmured as I paced; the beginnings of a plan forming in my mind.

"My view Sera? I am Imperial born and bred. I have no idea why your kind need slaves, I only know that it is custom and was the only caveat the Dunmer really fought for when Vvardenfell was encompassed by the Empire. I can't stand seeing slave traders plying their trade but, as part of the treaty I just mentioned the practice is permitted."

"You want it stopped then?" I pressed as I paced.

"In a word Serjo…yes" the Champion sighed after a beat. Meeting his eyes I walked over to the table and settled across from him once more. "How Larris do you want to see slavery stopped? Would you have me free slaves? Is that your plan?"

He was thoughtful a moment; sitting back and steepling his fingers beneath his chin as he regarded me with interest. "What are you planning elf?" he rumbled after a time earning a laugh from me in return: "Ah Larris, you never did abide by etiquette when it came to me did you?" He smirked knowingly, our banter over the past few months coming back to him: "Twas you who began this tirade _Serjo _not I. Now tell me, what have you in mind?"

"I cannot say for certain that I have anything in mind. Simply the want to end the slave trade and the…idea of freeing slaves. Tell me this; if I were to free any, would your Legion arrest me for the theft I'd have committed by doing so?"

"No" my counterpart deadpanned. "You have my word on that Serjo and the word of every other Legion hand under my watch." I nodded my understanding, stood and extended a hand which was promptly shaken as Larris stood and gathered his cloak and gauntlets. "If I hear of any…accidents concerning freed slaves, this conversation never happened and they will be ignored by the Legion."

"I thank you for that reassurance. Rest assured that you have my support for your campaign against slavery…for the meanwhile please remain publically impartial to the practice…"

"That goes without saying Serjo. My ear will be to the ground regarding you and your plans…whatever they end up being. You will have Moonmoth to turn to should you need it."

"Thank you my friend." With that the Legion Champion gathered his folder together, whipped on his cloak and stalked out of Virr's shop slamming the door behind him. I took a breath and counted to ten in my head before rounding on the wardrobe holding Ilmeni prisoner and dispelling the wards keeping it locked. The lady within tumbled into my arms as I threw the doors wide and we stumbled into the open air in a tangle of robes.

"Are you well my lady?" I asked when we were finally able to free ourselves from the jumble. "Yes thank you" she replied whilst trying to subdue a coughing fit: "I'm fine Serjo…Lomé. That was certainly an interesting turn of events."

I nodded thoughtfully: "Indeed…perhaps this plan of ours will go more smoothly than I imagined…"

Ilmeni and I waited for Ra'Virr to return so we could share our latest news with him. Once this was done we made our arrangements regarding meeting times and places, shared out the maps Virr had made and parted ways: Virr to attend to his duties in his shop, Ilmeni under the cover of an invisibility draught, to make a dash to the mine to ensure everything was ready and myself…to meet Khan by the river. He needed to hear all I knew.

The dusk sunlight spilled from the sky and cast a golden glow about the world into which I stepped from the dim of Ra'Virr's shop. Colours seemed suddenly enriched, more vibrant than they had been before and I was once again reminded that the land I had fought to save was finally, in that precise second at least, safe.

I wandered in a sort of daze out through the plaza towards the arches separating Balmora from the West Gash, my cloak over my arm, as the prevailing wind caught at my hair and clothing and brought a thousand scents towards me in a rush. The Stone Flowers growing down river…smoke from the torches burning across town…ale from the corner clubs and spices from the houses as their residents began to prepare their evening meals. Then…a familiar one…heather…heather and resin…


	12. The Night Before the Storm

_Disclaimer: Bethesda owns everything Morrowind related but for my original characters (Lomé and Khan)_

_Author's note: This story is written in the words of the main characters; they are talking the reader through what has happened to them. Keep in mind that while Lomé (pronounced 'Lomeh') is a Dunmer and therefore speaks clearly, Khan is a Khajiitt. His accent therefore is very strong and I have written him as such. He speaks phonetically, often explaining what he means after he has actually said it, so be patient with him and simply read what you see. It'll come to you I promise. Each chapter will switch from one point of view to the other, embellishing the story as it goes along. One final note, this story obviously contains a homosexual relationship and will deal with the implications of this i.e.; being in Morrowind where such things are taboo, for the characters as it progresses. If such things are not to your taste please don't flame me, simply click the little back button and find something else to read._

* * *

Setting the scene:

Upon returning to Fort Moonmoth Captain Varo shed his heavy armour and clad himself in a smart set of fresh jerkin. Setting his prized cuirass on its shelf he settled himself at his desk and reviewed the leather bound file that had become his bane these past two days. At least now we have someone on side he thought tiredly as he scratched out a short note to be sent to the other Forts of Vvardenfell:

"The Nerevarine has expressed his wish to join our crusade for peace between the slavers and the Khajiitt of Elsweyr. He and I spoke at length and whilst I am not aware of his precise motives or the methods by which he will act, he has alluded to having a plan to stop slavery permanently. If any further news of this or related matters reaches my ears I will alert you all as soon as possible – L. Varo (Moonmoth)"

Once happy that his message read well Varo stood and looked about the large high ceilinged room for a perspective messenger. "Kholer!" he yelled when the young day guard of Balmora walked through the room towards the door way. "Yes sir?" he replied whilst walking over when his Champion beckoned him at his usual brisk pace. When he halted before Varo Kholer gave a tightly disciplined salute; a gesture Varo returned before pulling the man aside and murmuring his orders in a hushed tone.

Though he explained little of the brewing troubles on the main land, he gave Kholer enough information to make sure he would hurry on his journey to Buckmoth Fort by Ald'ruhn to pass the note on and spread the word of the Nerevarine's involvement.

_Perhaps…_Varo thought as he watched the young man jog out of the large wooden doors…_we will be able to avert this crisis before is truly takes root_.

**Khan**

Khan be 'idden away 'neath de foliage ahn de isle 'tween de Odai's streams, watchin de scent ahv a Dunmer woman weave its way alang de river bank. Nos dis wan does dat she aint seen Khan…woulda smelt de fear…de surprise ahd she. True further dat she woulda stopped ta look…ahn de scent be too dispursed fer her to ahv stapped for any length ahv time.

Tis whilst mine eyes be trained ahn 'er in de distance dat Lomé arrives. It takes eem a moment ta see Khan where ee be crouched low ta de groun' bu' wen 'ee do 'ee come ahn o'er ahn kneel quiet like afore wisperin': "What can you see?" ta mine ear.

"Dat Dren woman drinks invisibility potions…she go runnin' down de river ta samwheres Khan don' no…" Mys head lifts fram 'tween mys paws ahn ah look aht mys friend fer de firs' time all day: "'Ow be de meetin' Sera? Wa' 'appenin?"

Tellin' ya naw Khan 'alf wish ee neva ask…

Lomé ahn Khan spent lang hours in Lomé's 'ome tolkin' o'er de plans ee ahn de o'ders made in de day. Freein' slaves…raidin' markets…mines ta where de Dren woman runs…Legion officers ahn dare interests…ahn de war started by de Mane. Khan's 'eart aches 'earin' ahv de troubles dis wan causes mys people…fer ah good cause maybe…but dare be o'der ways dan war!

"Who is the Mane Khan? Did you learn anything about him from your clan mothers when you were younger?" Lomé ask dis ahv Khan whilst ah be sippin' water fram ah bowl ahn lookin' o'er de map Virr made ta de mine.

"De Mane is a mystery ta Khan Sera…'ee be a distinct breed ahv Khajiitt, born when Jode ahn Jone ahline ahn make a new moon. In mys culture it be said dat only wan Mane be alive aht wan time…bu' Khan don no ifen dis be truth…mayhap de ol' Mane ahv ahll de Ja 'oo could treten eem killed aht birt'…don no. Wha Khan do no is dis Sera…de Mane ahn de clan fa'ders in de wastes ahv Elsweyr don' geht ahn ahd ahll…warrin' fer powa since de beginnin'. Ifen de Mane doin' ahll dis wit'aht de assent ahv de tribal chiefs 'ee gonneh be in troubles…Jiitt nat be ah…'ow it said…wes nat be a stable people witin ourselves. Could cause major troubles 'tween de powers…bu'…ya tell Khan de attacks be comin' fram to northen terratories…"

"Yes" Lomé say ahs ee take back ees map ahn settle ahn a chair by de table: "The settlements are called Rimmen and Riverhold, the closest two to the Cyrodiil border. You think they, the Mane and the tribal fathers are working together?"

Wit' a grim sigh Khan say: "Don' no Sera…could be…" Silence reigned as wes tink trew de troubles plaguin' our lands. Finally, after pushin' ees bowl away Khan speak 'gain: "Ya gonneh go trew wit' de plan Lomé? Ta free de wans aht de market?"

"Yes" 'ee reply wit'aht hesitation. "I can't let this continue any longer. Besides, if nothing is done to stop it, the Mane will have all the more reason to attack the Dunmer and other slavers who are taking his people. Whilst I don't agree with his methods, I do think he has a right to protect his people from slavery."

Khan can only nod ahs 'ees friend explains 'ees touts: "I'd rather stir trouble here by fighting for the slave's rights in a non-violent way than go to war…I'm not going to the market tomorrow to fight Khan, I hope you realise that."

"Ya Sera" mys say whilst slowly pacin' de small length ahv de room: "Takin dem by force will only cause mowa pain…keep it quiet…soft footed like de Jiitt ya gonneh save. Dis Dunmer ahv yours, she a Dar? Ah t'ief?"

"No" Lomé say: "I don't think so…just adept with a pick and light on her feet." Khan nod once 'gain, still pacin' too ahn fro afore Lomé brook de question mys new 'ee would: "Will you help us?"

Turnin' ta 'eem Khan stares fer a lang times. In mys mind ahll de possibilities ahv 'elpin' ahn nat run at wance. Ifen mys do 'elp…could stap slavin' fer good…bu' might end up caught ahn enslaved_…__"You honestly think I'd let them take you back? After everything you've done for me these past days?"…_dats wat Lomé tell Khan…dat 'ee keep 'eem safe fram 'arm…stap 'eem fram bein' caught 'gain…so wanna trust 'ees words.

Ifen mys don' 'elp…slavin' could go ahn fer eva ahn de war Lomé speaks ahv could come…a war 'tween Jiitt ahn Dunmer…can't imagine dat de kin ahv mys trusted friend ahn Khan's own kin could be aht in de worl' samwheres killin' eacho'der wen 'ee ahn mys been sharin' stories ahn drinks nights befowa…such ahn ahd worl'…

"Khan?" Lomé ask when mys mind wanders. "Will you help us?"

Takes meh ah minute, bu' ansa ah do: "Nat goin' near dat market Sera…ahn ah won' trust dat Dren till she frees ah slave…bu' Khan can see 'ow 'ee can 'elp dis cause…tek eem ta de mine Sera. Ah will remain in de area til de firs' slaves come wit de Dunmer ya speak ahv. Only den will Khan trus' 'er ahn join de Lamps fer true."

No mowa words were spoke 'tween Lomé ahn Khan. Next ting saa new Lomé ahd knelt by mys side, clasped de fur aht mys neck in ees 'ands ahn pulled mys close 'nough ta touch ees cheek ta mine fer a second or two afore ee was up 'gain ahn shruggin' ahn ees cloak. "Thank you. Come on Khan" ee say ta dis wan as mys stare aht eem shocked: "I'll take you there now under the cover of night. Ilmeni will love to meet you."

De journey ta de mine pass in a blur ahv cool air, cool slick grasses under paw, cheepin' insects singin' dare nightly songs ahn de scent ahv dat Dunmer maid gettin' closer…closer…bug musk ahn wet stone…nat de mos' becomin' ting in Khan's view point bu' each ta 'er own. Lomé jog inta de mine, tellin' Khan ta wait in de clearin' near by ahn mys oblige eem. Settle Khan does ahn ees side in ah patch ahv lang grasses. Fram 'ere ah be 'idden fram all bu' de most inquisitive eyes ahn cahn 'ear mos' everytin' goin' ahn abou' meh.

De racers in de distance…de miners shoutin' o'er aht de Shalk mine 'cross de river…de waters rushin' below…de life, de very Gaea ahv Vvadenfell…de music it makes draws ahn calms Khan deeply ahn mys tinks notin' ahv rollin' ta lay ahn mys back in de cool grasses ahn watchin' de moons rise inta de skies. Clouds ahv fireflies dance too ahn fro trew de laden air ahn for ah time Khan fergets abou' de furder troubles comin' 'ees way.

Minutes pass slowly like dey always do wen waitin' bu' soon de scent ahv de Dunmer maiden approaches wit' Lomé aht 'er side. Rolled ahn ees back like ee ees Khan can see dem approach ahn ees left. Were in nat fer de white fur ahv mys exposed belly de approachin wans would lose Khan in de grasses. Dey see eem wen dey witin ten or so feet ahv eem. De lady Dunmer starin' wit unguarded awe fram behin' Lomé's right shoulder…looks nervous bu' enthralled aht de same time…ahn ahd look fer wan ahv 'er kind ta give ah Jiitt.

Khan rolls up ahnta ees paws as de maid speks: "Oh Lomé...he's beautiful. I've never seen a Jiitt like him before…so strong looking and…wild." Khan's brows crook aht des words, bu' de next do nat fall ahn such welcomin' ears.

"Does he speak?" Takes alla Khan's restraint nat ta roar wit' anger: "**JEKOSIIT**!" mys snarl causin' de maid ta hide furder behin' mys friend: "O'course mys speks! Ahll Jiitt can spek witaht dare lips ya fool Dunmer!" Mys stalk ahn mys four paws close ta de pair, Lomé shieldin' 'ees maid behin' ees body. "Leave her be!" ee scold ahs mys circle dem close, ahll bared teeth ahn snarls. "She didn't realise and knows nothing of your past or your heritage! Move away and let her breathe!"

Wit' a snarl of age long rage Khan does ahs ees friend bids and returns eemself ta ah distance. Mys pace slowly amongst de grasses dat wance cushioned mys back ahs ah watched de skies ahn wait fer de Jekosiit woman ta spek. "It's alright Ilmeni" Lomé placate af'er moments ahv blessed silence 'tween us.

"W…what may I call you Khajiitt?" she ask in soft tones. Khan looks o'er ta see 'er makin' 'er way closer, keepin' 'erself small ahn 'armless lookin…ahdly dis makes Khan ahll de mowa antsy…she actin' like ah weaker Jiitt would ifen approachin' de lead male…

"Tell Khan dis 'Siit" mys say, ignorin' 'er questions: "'Ow is it ya no 'ow ta act 'roun' da Jiitt…" Mys advance ahn 'er ahn she acts in sync wit Jiitt culture 'gain: sinkin' ta de floor ta seem 'armless ahn weak afore de larger male. Khan circles 'er slowly, carefully ta make sure Lomé no mys nat gonneh 'urt 'er afore askin': "Tell Khan dis _Dren_…'ow many slaves ya been watchin' ta learn mys ways?"

She took 'er time in answerin', almos' like de question pain 'er: "I've been trying to find a way to free slaves for a long time...Khan…I learnt your ways and some of your language from a Jiitt I freed years back…name of Ri'Shajirr…"

"De Caldera sneak?" Khan asks shocked. Didn't no dat wan came fram slavin': "Yes. To repay the debt he thought he owed me he taught me about his culture…and a little about how to move on light feet." Dis news shocks bot' Khan ahn Lomé, guessin' she didn't tell eem ahv de origins ahv 'er talents in dare meetin'.

Tinkin' er words trew Khan settles sittin' before 'er. 'Er 'ead be bowed, 'ands palms up before 'er showin dat she ghats no weapons. "'Meni…" Khan speks, earnin' 'er deep crimson gaze truly fer de firs' time: "Fer reasons dat be ees own, Khan don' trus' ya kind ahll dat much. Lomé be de firs' Dunmer 'ee met dat look aht eem as if ee aint lower dan dirt. Ee tells Khan ahv ya Lamps ahn Khan wans ta 'elp dem burn…bu' won' enter dat mine afore ee sees ya bringin' back ya firs' slaves."

'Er eyes brighten aht mys words ahn she nods listenin' ahs Khan speaks 'gain: "Mys can 'elp dis cause ahv yours…can speak five languages, can understan' Jiitt body language ahn teach does 'oo can't spek ta do so…Khan a strang wan 'Meni…will fight ta keep de wans ya bring back safe…can keep order easylike, 'specially amongst Jiitt cos ahv mys size ahn strent…can brew potions ta heal ahn nourish…"

Ahll de time mys spek de maid watch ahn listen intently, 'er eyes neva leavin' Khan's: "Ah will wait 'ere fer ya tamara…ifen ya bring back slaves mys will keep dem calm ahn safe in de tunnels ahv de mine…"

Meni, 'gain actin' ahs a Jiitt would wen makin' such a deal wit' anoder, presses 'er 'and ta de floor 'tween 'er ahn Khan. "Ill bring as many as I can here. You have my word." Khan chuckles deep in 'ees chest aht dat ahn presses 'ees paw ta 'er 'and ta seal de deal: "No dis Siit…" mys growl: "…ifen dis ends in a trap set ta get Khan back ta slavin…ah will 'unt ya ahn ya kin 'til de day ya die…" Mys stand den, pressin' mys weight brieflike anta 'er 'and afore pullin' sharply away ahn pushin' past 'er ta tolk ta Lomé:

"Khan remains in de trees Sera. Ee remain dare 'til night tamara. Ifen none arrive 'ee fergets dis 'appand ahn disappears inta de mists nh?"

Lomé nods 'ees understandin afore crouchin' ahn layin' ahn' o'er Khan's paw, immitatin' Ilmeni's gesture. "Deal" 'ee says afore wes part ways: mys ta ascend inta de canopy ahv de largest tree mys can find; Lomé first ta check ahn Ilmeni, den o'er de river ta put de plans in motion. By de time Ilmeni look o'er 'er shoulder afore lockin' 'erself in de mine fer de night Khan is long 'idden away in ees tree.


	13. Punishing slaves and Death sentences

_Disclaimer: Bethesda owns everything Morrowind related but for my original characters (Lomé and Khan)_

_Author's note: This story is written in the words of the main characters; they are talking the reader through what has happened to them. Keep in mind that while Lomé (pronounced 'Lomeh') is a Dunmer and therefore speaks clearly, Khan is a Khajiitt. His accent therefore is very strong and I have written him as such. He speaks phonetically, often explaining what he means after he has actually said it, so be patient with him and simply read what you see. It'll come to you I promise. Each chapter will switch from one point of view to the other, embellishing the story as it goes along. One final note, this story obviously contains a homosexual relationship and will deal with the implications of this i.e.; being in Morrowind where such things are taboo, for the characters as it progresses. If such things are not to your taste please don't flame me, simply click the little back button and find something else to read._

* * *

Setting the scene:

The morning of the 14th day of Last Seed was, as many had been before it, balmy. A torrent of fresh air wisped north from the Ascadian Isles, whipped through the cobbled streets of Pelagied and whistled its way past the wooden gateposts of the Halfway Tavern before being driven east towards the edges of Lake Amaya and the plantations surrounding it.

The closer the breeze drew to the Dren Plantation the more people it passed by. Arver Rethul raised a hand to shield his eyes from the dawning sun and breathed the clean air in deeply before casting his gaze out over the grounds and the assembling market square just outside the east wall.

From his post on the balcony of the guard house he could see little of what was going on, but he knew that today meant big business regardless. Orvas had talked his ear off over last night's supper of Scrib jelly and hound meat about how many new "acquisitions" he hoped to make this year being that his prize slave had gone missing some time back. He had been wont to replace that one; very difficult to find another Khajiitt of comparable size and strength…but ever opportunistic Orvas hoped that this year would bring a new yield…so to speak.

The market this year was set out as it had been since time immemorial: a large circle of mostly rusted wrought iron cages surrounding an open space for traders to meet and converge. Behind each cage sat a tent which served as the slave-master's quarters for the duration of the day. A large ornate sundial sat in the centre of the circle. Its purpose was largely ceremonial; nine after midnight being the official starting time for the day's trading.

The three hours that passed after the sun had risen were chaotic; slave trains arriving and unloading their cargo into their respective cages: Arvels and Aranos and Ules vying for the best positions and lowest prices even before the day officially began. By the time Orvas Dren strode out into the congregation the cages were full. His personal "in-house" slaves, the youngest females in his "employ" scuttled between vendors offering drinks and other light refreshments whilst the brother of the Duke of Vvardenfell made a great show of greeting every one of his guests warmly.

As the sundial showed the trading hour had come Orvas clapped his hands together loudly to call his guests to silence. His opening speech was short and succinct as it always had been: "If they die in the cage you can't sell them. If you die whilst trading the transaction is void. If you enter my property during trading hours the guards will deal with you." After these seemingly ominous words the caustic Dunmer noble, as he was often wont to do, switched his mood from overbearing to cordial and gave the gapping crowd his most winning smile whilst saying: "Have a good day all of you" before raising the glass he snatched from the hands of a young Argonian woman in a toast and turning to go about his business.

Trading began. Dredase Arvel, master of the Arvel plantation, sat clad in his finest clothes and watched as one of his newest farm hands ferried the last of his "up for sales" into the cage. With a curt nod to the panting, sweating Nord in his employ Arvel flicked his eyes down to the check list that rested on his knee and counted off five names, pointing the feather on his quill pen at each slave as he went: "Affri…check…J'Kara…check…KalMa…check…Kasa…check…Ma'Dara…check. Perfect. Alright Jorn lock the gate and get back into the tent…your stench is driving customers away."

The pungent though decidedly slow witted Jorn merely saluted his benefactor, a thick hard clanging sharply on the dented iron helm that held his long blond hair down, before sneering at the slaves he had been manhandling and throwing the door of the cage closed with a loud clang. He gave his captives a stiff nod, mimicking that his boss had just given him to add authority to the gesture, turned on his heel and took three steps before Arvel's exasperated "Ahem" got his attention.

"Yes Serjo?" the confused Nord asked in a thick, heavy voice.

"Haven't you forgotten something Jorn?" Arvel sneered, motioning to the ring of keys on his laborer's belt with his pen: "Lock the cage…you don't want the kitties to get away now do you?"

Whilst Arvel masked his sigh of agitation and went back to raking through his lists, another denizen of Vvardenfell heaved a sigh of his own. Atius Tomas, day guard of Balmora had had a terrible morning. Not only had he been thrown out of bed at two past the midnight hour and ordered into his armour, he was now stuck on duty in the slowly rising heat at the outer entrance to the slave market.

The hour must still be early the disgruntled solider thought as he cast his viridian gaze out over the gently rolling hills and dirty cobbled paths around him; no one had walked past him since he'd taken up his post over three hours back and he was beginning to wonder why he was there at all. "It's for security reasons Tomas!" Champion Varo had thundered as he'd woken him and literally thrown him into his armour.

"Security" the solider grumbled as he ran his short nails along the gilded seams of his right pauldron. "If anything is going to go wrong it'll happen up there." He chanced a longing glance at the market; the growing bustle calling to his sociable nature and reminding him sharply of his solitary post.

**Lomé**

I met Ilmeni by the bridges near Balmora at day break. The journey we had to make was a long one and I did not want to be caught out in the midday sun weighed down as I was by the heavy folds of blue silk that made up my robe. When I first saw her, clad as she was in a finely tailored ruby red cloak, I was reminded that for all her divergence from her family's trading habits and background she was still the daughter of the wealthiest man on Vvardenfell. She took a moment to straighten my collar, jibing me all the while for being uneducated as to the clothing habits of the nobility, before we linked arms and strode on our way.

As planned we met Ra'Virr, settled as he was on a large rock, just after the gaping maw that was the Foyada Mamaea closed and became the lush and green Ascadian Isles. Here we spent a good hour talking over our plan, Virr and I stressing and re-stressing the need for caution to Ilmeni. She seemed frustrated that I would not be running into the market, causing a great scene and freeing slaves left right and centre and I sorely reprimanded myself for giving even the faintest hint that doing so was in my mind, for it was not.

"Opportunities" I placated the lady; "present themselves in many ways. We will know the layout of the market first hand through our visit and will be better equipped to act more assertively later if need be." I did not add that if such an opportunity were to present itself I would take it…I did not need Ilmeni waiting for this great opportunity to arise all day whilst I tried to remain as unnoticed as I could.

As we parted ways, Meni and I heading off to the market, Virr reclining in the shade of a large tree the lady stopped, turned and addressed the supine Jiitt:

"Will you be ok waiting for us here Ra'Virr? What about your shop?"

"S'all taken care ahv missy Dunmer" Virr purred whilst lighting his pipe: "S'haba be mys apprentice fer ah reason. Dis day be ees first workin' fer 'imself in de shop. Mys stayin' ere ahn enjoyin' de sunshine. Go naw…go ahn!"

Waving us away with a paw Virr sunk comfortably into the shadows, chuckling to himself about Meni's insistence that she be on my arm when we arrive at the market: "You've a lot to learn about Dunmer propriety Lomé. An unescorted lady of station would stand out in the crowd more so than you surely will! Especially in a place like the market." Privately I rolled my eyes as her dainty fingers clutched tentatively at the fabric on my arm. _We aren't at the market yet_ I internally grumbled, but obligingly led her at a sedate pace along the cobbled path surrounding the northern and western shores of Lake Amaya; the scents of Heather, wild flowers, Golden Kanet and Stone flowers billowing around us as we ambled.

We spoke of little things along the way; how she came to live in Vivec, a few details about my travels to Red Mountain, whether I'd travelled the roads we walked along before. Small, incidental things that deepened our acquaintance and helped us relax in each other's company. By the time the sun had fully risen into the morning sky we had reached the outskirt farm houses of Pelagied. From here we could hear the Bards tuning their instruments by the Halfway Tavern; their normal meeting spot. "They must be here en mass because of the market" Ilmeni murmured as she tilted her head to the side to better sample the din.

As we continued on our way new scents replaced the heady mix of wild flowers. The local farmers were beginning to cook their morning meals and Meni and I shared some of the fruit she had packed for the journey. While we ate we turned our journey eastwards towards the cool clear waters of Lake Amaya. The lady delighted in walking through the shallows barefoot; her shoes in one hand, her robe gathered in the other, and I watched her from higher on the bank as I chewed thoughtfully on the last of the berries she had provided. I was mulling through possible courses of action once we reached the market.

I knew for sure that directly freeing a slave from his or her cage would be impossible. Too many guards. Too many chances to be seen regardless of Meni's abilities as a sneak. A quieter, more tentative route would be easier to tread unnoticed though I couldn't see at that moment in time where said route began, let alone led to. I was so engrossed in my internal debating that Meni's approaching footfalls fell on deaf ears and I started when she spoke my name to my ear:

"Lomé, are you well Serjo?"

"Yes!" I yelped, startled by her sudden presence. Her brows rose and crooked in amusement at my ruffled state and I shared a smile with her before smoothing down my robe and offering her my arm: "Shall we milady?" Giggling softly Meni accepted my invitation and we made our way further east.

A mile or so after we passed the walls of Fort Pelagied the entrance to the market became visible. It was flanked by a pair of wooden stakes which held a banner aloft. The red lettering simply read "WORKERS MARKET": trade slang, according to Ilmeni, for "slave market".

"My uncle would always go on about his workers markets and how much money he made from them" Meni murmured from behind the hand she held in front of her mouth; almost as if to hide her words from the surrounding world.

"Remember yourself Ilmeni" I cautioned as we neared a strangely familiar looking Imperial guardsman. He seemed not to notice us at first. "We cannot afford to make a scene here; regardless of how we feel about what is transpiring." Nodding through a deep exhalation Meni schooled her features, tightened her grip at the crook of my elbow and faced the path before us. It was only as we passed under the banner to the market that the name of the guardsman came back to me.

"Atius!" I called causing the young man's head to snap up. After a moment of shocked recollection the Imperial leapt to attention, saluting Ilmeni and I as a bright smile bloomed across his face: "Serjo!" he crowed as he walked over and took my hand: "It's my pleasure to see you once again sir."

"Lomé" I corrected offhandedly earning a firm handshake and another blinding smile.

"Lomé, the pleasure is and will always be mine. If you need anything of me whilst you are here please just come to me and I'll make it so. Vvardenfell, myself of course included, owes you a debt that can never be repaid."

Atius' adulation was cut short when Ilmeni cleared her throat and tugged meaningfully at my sleeve: "Etiquette Lomé…" she murmured. It took me a moment to catch on.

"Ah…erm…Atius this is Lady Ilmeni Dren. She and I are members of House Hlaalu and I'll be escorting her to the market." Atius once again snapped to attention, saluting the lady before addressing her directly: "You will find no finer escort than the man whose arm you hold milady. I wish you both a pleasant day. Remember my words Lomé; any favour you need." With that the Imperial turned on his heel and resumed his post, standing straighter and taller than he had when we had first passed him.

First impressions are always telling. We reached the market square having walked the curved path from Atius and his banner and already I could sense Meni's disgust. Around us people from all corners of Vvardenfell milled about in twos and threes, mostly from the northern and eastern territories of Khuul, Sadrith Mora and Tel Mora judging by the accents I could pick out in the general rumble of barter and trade. Most appeared to be traders of some description judging by their simple garb and the fat money purses tied to their belts. The few nobles in attendance appeared at this distance as washes of fine silk and colour moved too and fro around the entrance to Orvas Dren's Villa at the head of the market. Between us and it stood a large stone sundial, its brass spire showing the hour to be two shy of midday.

Due to the general chaos around us Meni and I slipped almost unnoticed between the crowds. The few people who looked our way bowed their heads respectfully to her more so than to myself; though known of by many in Balmora few people can put a face to the title "Nerevarine" and for that I was very much thankful.

"Those are the Aranos" Meni murmured as we wove our way. She pointed discreetly towards a group of Dunmer settled in a half circle near the corner of their appointed cage. "Direr Arano, head of the house hold is the one in the middle. His accomplices are Daynasa Telandas and Llerusa Hlaalu. All are members of our faction but…obviously they are at the looser end of wanting to oppose…"

"Shh" I hushed through a forced smile as I led her on; "Don't speak that way Meni. You know yourself the sensitivity of elfish ears." Looking around I searched the crowds for signs of Orvas' whereabouts; hoping against hope to avoid him and the complications he could bring with him. Unfortunately my again host's eyes were quicker than mine and I repressed a shudder as a too familiar voice called my name:

"Lomé! You're back from the Mountain at last! Tell me…" Orvas stepped nimbly from the sundial's brass surface and waltzed towards me, Flin in hand: "What brings the Nerevarine to my humble abode…especially with such a delicate flower on his arm. Ilmeni…" He reached forth swiftly, took his niece's hand and kissed the back before she could move to recoil: "It's been too long."

"Uncle" the lady bit out through clenched teeth; her words echoing through the silence that had fallen since Orvas had proclaimed my title. "Always a pleasure to see you doing what you do best." If a tone of voice could melt ice I'm sure Solstheim itself would have begun to wither. I stepped in swiftly, appealing to the sense of vanity I knew Orvas had to appease his anger at Meni's indiscretion.

"Come Orvas, it has been an age since I last walked your fine grounds. And now this market! You must show me around immediately, you're set to make a killing if the crowds are anything to go by!"

"And the girl?" Orvas rumbled giving Ilmeni a pointed look.

"I'll be fine here uncle" the lady snipped, ushering me to his side. "Be sure you are" he growled before turning an almost lascivious grin to me and leading me by the arm around his market as the crowds began to disperse once more.

"Come Lomé, there is much to see. SARI! A drink for the noble Sera!" As we walked a little Argonian girl shuffled to my side and offered me a goblet of Flin. "M...muthsera…" she whimpered as I took it and thanked her. Leaving the little one behind Orvas and I made a slow circle of the market square, meeting and greeting every noble and head of household we came across. Mentally I tallied the number of slaves in each cage; the Arano's had two, both new arrivals to Vvardenfell apparently. Neither would meet my eyes as they huddled, two young female Jiitt in the far corner of the cage. Every once in a while one would whimper something in what I assumed was broken Ta'Agra and the other answered but otherwise they were still.

The Ules had four slaves for sale. Their name tags read: "Unjara" a Khajiitt woman, "Grey-Throat" an aptly named and strangely dignified Argonian man, "Morning Star Steals Away Clouds" another Argonian man and "Tsalani" another Khajiitt woman. As I walked past the cage Nevena Ules came over and bowed deeply to me, taking my hand and kissing the back before pressing it to her forehead. "Serjo" she enthused in reverent tones: "Welcome back from Hell. All of the prophet's words were true. Welcome home Nerevar."

I bit out the words: "Thank you muthsera" whilst eyeing the twin cages at Nevena's back. She went on to explain that for the sake of propriety male and female slaves must be kept separate and that she would offer me a monumental discount should I agree to take one of her "acquisitions" off her hands. I declined the offer as politely as my rising ire would allow and hurried on to the Arvel cages after Orvas.

Much like the Ules site there were two cages set side by side, next to which Dredase Arvel sat in a fine looking chair whilst being fanned by two of Dren's personal slaves. "Such a wretchedly hot day Orvas…who in the world is that you've got following you? Another house slave?" the noble intoned as our host strode over and clasped his hand to shake it.

"Dredase my good man…" Orvas began with something akin to pride in his voice: "I would like to take the pleasure of introducing you to the Nerevarine." As soon as the word was out of his mouth Arvel was on his feet, his fanning slaves in tow, and striding towards me a hand extended in greetings: "Brother" he crowed, pulling me into a brief embrace: "Regardless of what my Temple proclaimed you to be I knew, I just knew that you would triumph."

I caught Orvas' eyes over the ecstatic noble's shoulder and held in a smirk at the tirade I could see forming on his lips: "Hold on now Arvel" he rumbled, walking over and turning the man around by the shoulder: "Was it not from your lips that the most condemnation for the prophecies came?"

I edged away from the soon arguing pair and let my eyes fall to the slaves in the cages. There were five in all. Three women, two men; three Khajiitt and two Argonians, none of whom would meet my eyes.

Minutes passed; minutes in which I took in the conditions surrounding the slaves. Empty iron water bowls sat close to the bars I stood by, straw scattered across the otherwise muddy floor. Minutes in which the group of traders that had been following Orvas and I discreetly from a distance became bolder and approached me; all coarse robes and coarser voices:

"Look at that fine Jiitt lass Serjo" one addressed me whilst leaning over my shoulder and pointing a thick finger towards the female Jiitt. Her name tag read "Affri".

"She'd make a fine rug don't you think?!" A bellowing laugh sounded at my ear; a gust of rotten breath following it. The Jiitt in question kept her head bowed but scooted closer to the back of the cage; her Argonian counterparts following closely.

Remembering my role as "an average Dunmer come to buy slaves at the market" I pushed my sensibilities aside as they protested that I should defend the poor woman and replied in crude tones:

"Nah Sera, the males would better suit the floor of my hall, large as it is. More skin and fur to stretch from wall to wall!" Sickened as I was by my own tongue my bait was taken by all present, even Ilmeni who walked over slack jawed having noticed the commotion I'd caused.

"That one perhaps" I pointed towards the one named "J'Kara" with a dismissive hand whilst slowly circling the cage to get closer to him. "Come forward young Kara, let me look at you."

My rough translation of his name seemed to rattle the Jiitt in question. His fur began to rise along his forearms and neck but he did as I bade him none the less, standing tall and straight two feet behind the bars of his cage. I stood before him and cast a faux critical eye up and down his person. Like all Suthay-raht his legs were long though looked pencil thin, like those of all slaves, due to a lack of food and proper exercise. The same was true of the arms he fought to keep still under my regard; wiry strength was obvious though again he looked emaciated and gaunt compared to the other Jiitt I knew; even Joshaba had more meat on him and his was still the body of a gangly youth.

This J'Kara Jiitt stared resolutely at me through blueish-green eyes set in a sea of swirling grey and white fur. Had I not been aware of Jiitt culture and species as I was Arvel's insistence that he was a "rare breed indeed" would have slipped right past me. I declined to pull him up on for the lie; the trouble my great acquaintance with Jiitt breeds could cause if questioned outweighed the cost of silence.

Our stare down continued as Arvel prattled on with his sales pitch: "This one will suit all manner of jobs Serjo, be it house cleaning, farming, herding…or simply decoration for your grand hall's floor." A whisper of fear flashed through the otherwise placid eyes of the young Jiitt at hearing this and I beat down the remorse I felt for being part of tormenting him. I was looking for that elusive opportunity I spoke of to Ilmeni earlier in the day. Anything at all I could grasp and somehow twist to my advantage…but nothing came. The slave was still and quiet; perfectly behaved and Arvel was wearing on my resolve no end.

"Quite the temper these male Jiitt have Serjo. You'll need to train him well if you want him to be a productive worker…" The slave master caught my eye, raised a goading brow and quoted me a price: "twenty three hundred drakes and he's yours Lomé." The roar of protest this caused from the surrounding traders almost deafened me:

"You sneaking cheat Arvel!" roared a visiting Telvanni: "You offered me him at fifteen thousand you lick boot!"

Another cried: "Buying favour with the Nerevarine are you Dredase!? You think his loyalty is worth a deal of only twenty three hundred drakes for a rag-tag Jiitt!? He could buy my stock, my entire STOCK for five thousand drakes and get double that kitten's worth!"

"Rubbish Ules!" Arvel countered as the tirades and haggling continued. Meni and I made a swift escape from the ensuing crush of bodies about the cage and beat a hasty retreat to the outer edges of the market. Here we could see farm hands and labourers, all of whom had been brought in to ferry slaves to and from the market, sitting in small circles, laughing, singing and generally enjoying the sunshine; a stark contrast to the atmosphere of chaos and backstabbing in the market itself.

"This is all the citizens of Vvardenfell who pass this Market see Lomé" Meni breathed as she looked around catching her breath. "Most don't even know its true purpose." Shaking my head sadly I went about explaining my earlier actions; how I'd hoped to provoke a reaction from the slaves I was speaking about. Anything to give me an excuse to drag one from the cage for long enough that I might affect his freedom. Defeated, Meni and I walked back down the path towards Atius' banner, both feeling the need for a short break from the claustrophobia the market square brought on.

The guard in question was sitting in the shade of a large tree when we came upon him. "The day has been slow Serjo" he said whilst beckoning us to join him in the shade for a bite to eat.

"There was a rush on this morning before your good selves arrived…" he paused a moment to finish his mouthful of Nix Hound meat: "…but after that things remained desperately quiet, but for a couple of masters punishing disobedient slaves down the way there." I nodded patiently along with the officer's tirade, my mind flitting in and out of the conversation until I heard those final words. Those words gave me a great pause. I caught Meni's eyes over the rim of the metal goblet I was sipping Comberry juice from and inspiration passed through us both.

"They take the slaves from their cages to punish them you say?" I asked, masking my hope with nonchalance.

"Oh yes Serjo" Atius said, seemingly beyond grateful for the chance to talk to someone. "If a slave misbehaves, doesn't follow orders or worse still attacks a punter the aggrieved party may punish the slave in a manner agreed to by the slave's master." Licking a spot of juice from my lip I pressed on: "And if a slave attacked a person and say…caused that person injury…"

"Oh that's a death sentence for sure Serjo" Atius muttered through a bite of bread. It was then my plan was set. "And these punishments take place…?" I pressed: "Beyond the market Serjo; anywhere agreed upon by the master and the aggrieved." Hiding my excitement I bid Atius a fond farewell, took Meni by the arm and bustled her down towards the shores of Lake Amaya under the pretence of wanting a chance to wash my hands and cool off; the midday sun by now high above us and beating down heavily.

"I saw a thought go through you Lomé when that guard of yours spoke. Tell me why punishing slaves and death sentences appeal to you Sera…"

"They appeal Meni…" I began as I kicked off my boots, gathered my robe and walked into the blissfully cool waters of the lake: "…because they give me an opening. They get the slaves out of the cages, without the need to steal a key. If the infraction is great enough I may be able to get the slave master's permission to kill the one who caused it!"

Meni's face paled and I pushed on to assuage her obvious worries: "I do not intend to kill anyone Meni; you should know me a little better than that regardless of our short acquaintance." My mention of our cursory knowledge of each other seemed to take her aback a little but she urged me on, settling herself carefully on a near by rock to listen.

"I plan to have a slave assault me, to provoke one so completely that he or she has no choice…or at least to council one into doing so; explaining my motives and letting things take their course. I'm not sure how to go about this though…any thoughts milady?"

She sat in contemplative silence a moment, worrying a lock of blue-black hair between her fingers. "It depends on the slave…" she began after a pause: "If he has been on Vvardenfell a while…like poor J'Kara…"

"You know of him?" I asked stunned.

"Briefly yes, we met last summer. I was travelling to Suran and passed his field. He was gasping for water, the day was so hot and I gave him all I had before going on my way. He didn't recognise me. He looked straight through me when I saw him at the market so I'm sure his year's worth of toil wiped my kindness from his mind. It's a shame as if he had known me I might have talked him into helping you help him somehow."

"You were saying milady? The name of the Lamps is known…" I prompted to break Meni from her ire.

"Yes…if the slave has been on Vvardenfell a while he or he may know of the anti slavery movement. It's true that our little branch of the Twin Lamps has just formed, but that name has been passed around by many tongues in many places. Almost any slave who has been here more than five years knows the answer to the question "Have you seen the Twin Lamps?" even if only as a joke. Perhaps Lomé all you need do is find a quiet moment, away from the ears of the slave master to ask the question."

Having finished my brief dip I dried myself off and slid my shoes back on before starting back towards the market; Meni on my arm. "I need you to get your uncle out of the way for a few minutes" I murmured leaning close to her ear: "Just to buy me the time to ask the question…he will surely know its meaning if it has been passed through the trade as you say." Nodding her agreement Meni turned to face me, clasped me arms a moment and went to speak but bit the words back and went to find her wayward relative.

Deciding Arvel's slaves would be the best target since their cages were closest to the exit of the market I wandered over, meeting Dredase Arvel's mirthful eyes: "That woman has her claws out for you Serjo" he chuckled by way of greeting as he guided me into a chair and set about detailing the working history of each of his slaves.

J'Kara I learned had been with him the longest, going on six years now. The female Jiitt Affri was young and impetuous, a resident of Vvardenfell for two and three quarter years. Apparently she still spoke Ta'Agra at times, much to her host's dismay. KalMa and Kasa the pair of Argonian women were seven year veterans of his fields and the other male Khajiitt was known as Ma'Dara. Looking over my shoulder at the Jiitt in question I noted with sorrow that his mane was only half grown.

"That one is young" I commented as Arvel nodded, waving his wife over to give me a goblet of water. "Got a temper on him too" he muttered after a pause to sip at his own goblet: "Almost lost a hand to him whilst fitting his damn bracer. The same goes for that J'Kara. Fought like a wild thing and I still think there's more fight in him. He and Ma'Dara always eye each other as if they're waiting for a chance to fight." Again I bit back my comment that as two young male Jiitt they were bound to fight each other for territory and possibly even Affri's favour; too much unsolicited knowledge Lomé I internally grumbled.

An hour passed in pleasant conversation before I caught sight of Meni on her uncle's arm. Praising her to the nine for her perseverance I made my first move: "Dredase" I began earning the slave master's eyes: "I have interest in that J'Kara Jiitt. You say he is a fighter…has spirit. I would speak to him a while…if you would deem it appropriate of course."

He eyed be critically a moment, mulling options through his mind. "Highly unorthodox of you Serjo…" he began haughtily.

"Serjo" I replied, leaning forward and meeting his gaze intently: "I assure that I am anything but orthodox in nature." These words earned a snuffle of laughter and a beckoning hand: "Come then. I will allow you this courtesy but once. Jorn…" A burley Nord answered his master's call and let himself into the cage, sword drawn.

"To the walls you slave scum. A buyer wants ta lookitcha!"

Ma'Dara obligingly backed himself into the front wall of the cage as I circled around to the back wall where J'Kara had shrunk. Dredase remained at the front of the cage, keeping traders out of reach incase Ma'Dara tried to attack. He was so crushed against the bars that he barely had the leverage to breathe let alone take a swing at anyone but security was security and I was soon left alone with the slightly smaller Jiitt.

He had curled himself into the corner tightly, his tail lashing in agitation at the display before him. He murmured brokenly to himself in Ta'Agra though his words were lost on me. I knelt myself down carefully, hoping against hope that he would either wheel about and strike me or listen to my words…either, anything to give me that needed moment of opportunity.

"Ja" I began, hoping a familiar word would break him from his mutterings. An ear flicked towards me, but otherwise he was still. I tried again: "Turn to me Khajiitt; I have a question for you". Again to no avail. Giving up propriety I spoke my question:

"J'Kara have you ever seen the Twin Lamps?" He stopped muttering after that. Slowly his head turned to me; wild frightened eyes burned like blue fire as he gasped his answer:

"Dey light de way ta freedom…" I suppressed the joyous grin I wanted to give him violently, desperate not to give the game away to Arvel and his heavy handed labourer. Catching the master's eyes I spoke: "Just another moment Dredase" to which he nodded and went back to playing the assembled crowd.

"Listen to me J'Kara" I murmured as the youth before me nodded: "I'm going to help you. I've no intention of buying you, hurting you or otherwise exploiting you in any way but I need your help to make your freedom possible."

"Can't fight Sera…" the broken Jiitt rumbled.

"You won't have to" I consoled. "Listen to me. I'm going to come into your cage to get a closer look at you. When I do this, I want you to attack me."

"Wat!?" the Jiitt whimpered. "Nah Sera! Ah det sentence dat be!"

"No, no, no" I placated, hushing him: "I won't let Jorn or Dredase near you. I'll arrange to "punish" you myself, outside of the market. Away from your master and these cages. When I have you in the open by the road I will release you. You must travel north. North until the ground on your left goes black. Do you know this Island?"

"Ahliddle" the stunned one remarked.

"The Foyada Mamaea. Its entrance spills into the Ascadian Isles to the north."

"Where de grasses don' grow nh? Ahn de grou' tis like silt?"

"Exactly" I replied: "You will be met by a friend of mine, a Khajiitt named Ra'Virr. He will take you to a safe place. I will follow shortly afterwards. Do you understand me?"

"Ya Sera…nort' til ahn de left side de groun' go black. Meet de Jiitt. Be safe den."

Gathering myself I stood and slipped into the cage. Dredase and Jorn shared a nod with me as I explained my wish to "get a better look at my latest potential acquisition". By J'Kara's side I stooped, playing the part of curious trader with no knowledge of Jiitt culture to perfection. I met the youth's nervous eyes a moment before whispering:

"Now" and reaching a hand forward to take hold of his arm. He reacted so violently I was completely caught off guard; leaping back first then with a roar of anger throwing himself upon me much as Joshaba had tried to do days earlier. I caught his weight against me with practised ease, making sure the scream of pain his claws sinking deep into my right arm caused was heard by the assembled throng. Jorn and Dredase scrambled to try and separate us but the skills I had earned through long hours of training made their intervention unnecessary; I soon had the struggling Jiitt pinned against the corner of his cage, my silver dagger to his throat.

I leant myself close enough to whisper "Good boy" into his ear through clenched teeth before pushing back and roaring: "N'WAH!!" at the top of my lungs. Dredase made every attempt to appease me but his placations about punishment and cheap prices fell on purposefully deaf ears.

"I will deal with this one as I see fit do you hear me Dredase!? I snarled staring into J'Kara's face. "But…" the slave master began only to cut himself off when I whipped my incensed eyes to him: "Of…of course Serjo…return his bracer when you have dealt with him please. They cost more than he did."

"Out of my way!" I ordered as I led the still struggling J'Kara through the highly amused crowd. "No one follows!" I continued: "You'll be my first new rug in a while kitten, I hope your hide is thicker than it looks." Those who did try and follow were dispersed swiftly by Ilmeni; even her uncle preferred not to witness what I'd promised to be a massacre.

Stumbling together down the road from the market J'Kara and I shared words: "Forgive me for this horrid treatment Ja" I pled as I yanked him along: "If I acted differently they would never believe my intent to wound you."

"NNhh s'fine Sera. Dis wan be used ta de pains ahv livin'. Hopes 'ee didn't 'ut ya too bads?"

"No" I replied giving my arm a cursory glance. "Nothing a healing draught won't fix. Believe me Ja I've been through a lot worse."

Silence reigned until we reached Atius' post. He looked between myself and my captive with awe before snapping into action when I spoke to him: "Atius my friend you told me you'd grant me a favour one day did you not?"

"Yes Serjo, of course" the bemused one replied, looking between myself, J'Kara and Ilmeni when she jogged towards us holding the key to J'Kara's bracer. "Return the bracer to Arvel" she pressed excitedly. "Free him" I muttered pushing past her to stand nose to nose with the Imperial: "Consider this the only favour you need grant me my friend. If they come looking for him, which I doubt but if they do, tell them he ran south. Understood?"

Nodding swiftly Atius replied: "South Sera…Varo was right about you… security indeed!" I quirked a brow at this, relieved entirely that Larris seemed more intent on ending slavery than I had credited him for. "Say nothing more on this" I murmured, scanning the horizon for signs of onlookers and thankfully finding none.

With a clink J'Kara's bracer fell into Meni's hands. She produced a copy of Virr's map and handed it to the young Jiitt who by now was shaking with adrenaline and pointed north: "Run to the Foyada Mamaea. Find our friend."

Nodding sombrely the Jiitt before me bowed his head briefly before speaking with more wisdom than I had credited one of so few years as capable of possessing: "Ya will need ta go back bloodied Sera…ta make dem tink mys dead ahn gahn…'ere…" He took my knife, set it to his arm and cut deep; howling his pain into the air as he did. "Mys won't die quiet like" he rumbled before pressing his bloody paws to my hands, cheeks and robe leaving a sticky sheen.

"To make this killing seem more real" I concurred before tearing strips of cloth from my robe, binding his arm quickly and sending him on his way. "North till the ground goes black" I murmured as Meni stood by my side watching him hurtle through the foliage and disappear. I was shaken from my thoughts when the lady beside me touched a hand to my wounded arm: "You must let me see to this" she murmured pleadingly as I cast an eye to the slowly dripping wounds.

"I'm fine" I muttered: "Nothing a healing potion won't fix…Atius" I said, addressing the quietly smiling Imperial.

"Serjo?"

"If you wish to speak of what you saw this day, do so only to Ilmeni and I. Meet us at the Halfway Tavern after dark tonight. We will rent a room there; the last in the corridor. I will explain everything."

"Aye Serjo, I will be there" he replied as he watched us head back towards the market; a bracer in Meni's hand, a bloodied dagger in mine. When we arrived we were greeted by a throng of excited traders:

"We heard the beast's dying scream!"

"Aye your blow must have swung true Serjo!"

Dredase himself thanked us for the return of the bracer whilst eyeing my bloodied blade nervously: "I take it you disposed of the body Serjo? We don't want that filth on our land you understand."

"Of course" I replied without blinking: "You will never know where it fell Dredase, worry not. Most of the blood landed on me regardless!" I laughed spreading my arms wide to illustrate my point. This goaded a round of laughter from the congregation before business resumed unfettered.

"The hours wear on my friend" I spoke after the din had quietened. "The lady and I will bid you good day and prosperous trading."

"Of course Serjo" Dredase agreed before bowing deeply and striding back towards his cages. "Come Meni" I prompted: "We must reach Pelagied. I will let you suffer my bleeding no longer."

The journey to Pelagied passed me in a blur; as did reaching our room; the last in the corridor on the top floor of the Halfway Tavern. I watched the sky darken through the blue glass windows as Meni fussed over cleaned and binding the wounds on my arm and washing the dirt and blood from my cheeks and hands. We spoke little, but we had no need to; our triumph had to be kept a quiet one for fear of the wrong ears getting wind of what occurred that afternoon.

Our evening meal was fetched by the landlady Drelasa Ramothran; a platter of fresh bread, Crab meat, Hound meat and Kwama eggs. "Nothings too expensive for the Nerevarine! We must make sure you're well fed Serjo. No, no your money isn't good here Serjo. Eat. Enjoy" she'd bustled as I tried to pay her for the veritable feast. As we ate the faint sound of folk songs filtered up from the hall below and to Meni's eternal amusement the first three were about me. I pointedly ignored the greatly exaggerated tales put to verse, concentrating instead on cleaning my plate and sharing out the Mazte Drelasa had kindly provided.

"Down from the burning maw

The hero strode almighty

Monster and wizard fell to his blade

Azura guiding his hand

To free the lands of Ur and Blight

And set us free forever more!"

"A passable composition" Meni commented as she listened at the door. "Inaccurate though" I grumbled around a bite of Kwama egg.

"Oh?" the lady questioned playfully.

"I couldn't have stridden from the mountain if I tried. Striding implies slow, controlled steps. The only thing I could do when I left the "maw" was run. Also the monsters and wizards falling to my blade is an exaggeration. True I've killed both, but on my way up the mountain. By the time Ur was dead I was as good as myself." Turning my attention back to my plate I left a silent and contrite Meni to her thoughts.

The twin moons had risen into the sky by the time Atius knocked on our door. Meni ushered him inside and warded the door against eavesdroppers before settling on the window ledge to listen.

"My friend" I greeted as I stood and clasped Atius' forearms. "I'm glad you came."

"And I that I could make it Lomé. Tell me what I saw today Sera…it begs explanation even to one who thinks what you did was right."

Waving Atius over to the single bed I paced before him, sorting and re-sorting my thoughts before I spoke. "Have you ever seen the Twin Lamps Atius?"

From his seat on the edge of the bed the Imperial shook his head: "Should I have Serjo?" he enquired.

"No. Worry not. If asked that question again reply: they light the way to freedom. Understood?"

"Yes Serjo. What are the Twin Lamps?"

Ilmeni spoke up then: "An organisation whose sole purpose is to find and free slaves. We have been underground too long. Today was the beginning."

"You make us sound militant Meni" I reprimanded, earning Atius' eyes again: "Today was sheer luck. J'Kara knew about the Lamps. We orchestrated his escape within five minutes and affected it efficiently. We will not always be so lucky and Arvel will be more careful in future. We MUST proceed carefully now."

"I understand that Lomé" Meni pressed, joining me in my pacing.

"No one suspected" Atius intoned as he watched us with amusement: "Calm down the pair of you, you'll wear a groove in the floor." Meni's gasp of shock at Atius' tone was silenced when I shared a chuckle with him.

"You're right my friend" I conceded ceasing my hurried stride: "Tonight should not be spent on worries. I thank you for that news; I will be able to rest easier for it." Smirking knowingly Atius stood and shed his outer cloak and heavy cuirass leaving him clad simply in a dark shirt, greaves and boots: "Shall we join the Bards down below? They have the entire bar embroiled in a knees up like none I've seen!"

After a tense moment of consideration I relented to my companions' wishes and followed them down into the crowded bar room. "Fellows!" Atius crowed whilst steering me through the crowd: "Look here to the guest of honour!"

"Cease this Atius!" I half begged before the bar erupted into cheering.

"All hail the Nerevarine!" Drelasa called over the din causing a round of cheers to roll through the room. Meni clung fast to my arm, more to stop my attempted retreat than anything else and she chorused along with them before trying to pull me onto the dance floor.

"Come on Lomé!" she chided gently at my exasperated glare: "Relax and enjoy your public's adulation! You can't hide forever Serjo. Besides you deserve their praise. Does he not!?" she called to the crowd who responded with a resolute affirmative. Laughing joyously the lady dragged my protesting form into the space cleared in front of the large group of Bards whose music swiftly filled the air around us as we and others began to dance. "What of my robe!" I intoned, suddenly conscious of the mess it was in after a day of trials. Meni however seemed to care nothing for it: "Look around you Lomé. Do you think they care a hoot for your dress code?" Despite myself I intoned: "A change of tune from you milady. Earlier you jibed me for not dressing like a noble!" Blushing, the lady replied: "A rumpled noble is a noble none the less" to which I couldn't help but laugh. Despite my vehement protests, as the song progressed I began to relax and by the time the third song was struck up Meni and I were whirling about the dance floor, much to the delight of the congregation surrounding us.


	14. Revelation

_Disclaimer: Bethesda owns everything Morrowind related but for my original characters (Lomé and Khan)_

_Author's note: This story is written in the words of the main characters; they are talking the reader through what has happened to them. Keep in mind that while Lomé (pronounced 'Lomeh') is a Dunmer and therefore speaks clearly, Khan is a Khajiitt. His accent therefore is very strong and I have written him as such. He speaks phonetically, often explaining what he means after he has actually said it, so be patient with him and simply read what you see. It'll come to you I promise. Each chapter will switch from one point of view to the other, embellishing the story as it goes along. One final note, this story obviously contains a homosexual relationship and will deal with the implications of this i.e.; being in Morrowind where such things are taboo, for the characters as it progresses. If such things are not to your taste please don't flame me, simply click the little back button and find something else to read._

_Remember: _

"_Dro" means "grandfather" or "respected one" in Ta'Agra._

"_Ja" is shorthand for "Ja'Khajiit" and literally means "kitten" or "young one" _

_Dedicated to my dear friend Joe, without whom I would be lonely. Congratulations on getting into University. I knew you'd make it. _

* * *

Setting the scene:

For the first time in years the night winds rippling through the Redoran capital were cool and Blight free. The only lights burning in the streets were carried by the guards as they took their rounds; their Bonemold ceremonial armour catching the light and casting odd shadows as they moved.

Gratius Kholer stepped down from the towering Strider port on the outskirts of Ald'Ruhn and pulled his cowl up to cover his face. Every southerner travelling up to the Skar city knew his place under the watchful gaze of the guards and his mission was too important to let a trifling thing such as cultural intolerance get in the way. As luck would have it however it was not the local Redoran that gave the young Imperial bother. It was the duel "Champions" of the Buckmoth Legion Fort: Raesa Pullia and Aldaril.

Gratius spent an hour being sent back and forth between them as they squabbled about whose jurisdiction the letter from Champion Varo fell under and in the end his temper, usually only incited by balling drunks in the Balmoran streets, wore through.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" he yelled, his cry echoing off the high walls and shocking the pair into silence. "This situation, I am told, is of interest to the Emperor himself" Gratius bit out as he handed over his note and further explained the situation. "The Champion of the Moonmoth Fort wants every Legion solider working with the Nerevarine to put a stop to slavery. I don't know what incited this call for aid…" he paused a moment, holding his compatriot's eyes to add to the gravity of his message. "But I know Varo wouldn't have lifted a finger about it if it wasn't desperately important. Copies have been sent to the Imperial City and the Emperor himself will be made aware of the situation as soon as we have something to report."

"With the Nerevarine…" Aldaril breathed as he peered at the note. "Well if that is the case he has the support of this Fort and the men within it. We will begin this task immediately. Battalions of men will be assigned to uproot any local slaving operations and…"

"Forgive me Serjo" Gratius pressed, "but I don't think force is what Champion Varo had in mind." The remainder of the night was spent in deep counsel with the Champions of the Buckmoth Fort; plans were set, tactics drawn up, the need for stealth impressed and impressed again. When finally all was set Gratius was led to the gates of the Fort by Aldaril. His parting words were thus spoken: "The only place this plan cannot go is Ebonheart. Apparently the Duke has a vested interest in the upkeep of the slave trade. Send the news on to Fort Darius and Wolverine Hall. When all is set send word to Moonmoth."

"What of Pelagied?" Aldaril questioned. "There is a small garrison…"

"No" Gratius interrupted. "Too close to the plantations. Word of mouth would kill this venture before it began."

"Very well. Good luck my friend and safe journey" the comely Altmer murmured as he bade the Imperial goodbye. When he had disappeared behind the walls of Aldruhn Aldaril strode inside and waved for Shardie and Hingor, two of his finest troops to follow him. Within the hour both were on the road; Shardie to Gnisis, Hingor to Wolverine Hall.

Half way across the empire in the Imperial City, Casius Cosades sat on a granite bench and watched the guards crisscross on their rounds about the grounds of the Imperial palace. Days back he had been handed news of the Nerevarine's victory on Vvardenfell and his mood had yet to dampen; even with the recurring reports of attacks on the slave trains._ The little bastard owes me 50 drakes_ he thought, secretly relieved beyond measure that the Dunmer he had begun to see as a brother had succeeded.

He rose from his seat when the robed form of High Chancellor Ocato cut a swath through the patrolling guards as he approached on silent feet. Casius gave the Altmer a stiff salute, the Mer's assumed superiority to him always having rubbed him the wrong way.

"Serjo" he rumbled when Ocato stood before him, his face drawn with the stress he seemed permanently under.

"Save your backwater tongue for the wastes Cosades" he bit out as he handed the silently seething Imperial a letter. "Penned by your Emperor. You are to return to Vvardenfell…the troubles of late stem from that backwater and you are to travel there and assist the Legion and your…" he paused a moment, as if the words he spoke tasted foul: "Nerevarine in dealing with the Khajiitt. There is a boat waiting for you at the docks. Am I understood?"

"I understand Emperor Uriel's command s'wit" Casius snarled, standing nose to nose with the oppressively haughty noble. "Be gone from my sight, I've a boat to catch." With that Casius turned on his heel and stalked to the Imperial docks leaving a shell shocked Chancellor Ocato to curse him for his manner.

**Khan**

Dis wan wakes fer de second tahme in as many days ta de sound ahv bird song. A quick look aroun' eem brings Khan a beaudiful view ahv de Odai basin ahn fer a moment 'ee wonders why ee nat be in ees bed aht 'ome.

_De market…_

Unwelcome unease creeps up mys back ahs de plans Lomé toll meh ahv yesterday eve come back inta mys touts. Stealin' slaves fram dare mastas…crazy plans ifen ya ask Khan bu' 'ee give de Dunmer 'ees word dat 'ee wait fer de day. Resigned thus ta mys fate ah heave a sigh ahn watch a moment ahs it mists in de cool air. Mys rise fram mys belly den ahn stretch lang ahn deep ahn de branch ah spent de night ahn, givin' mys fur a brisk shake ta rid it ahv dew.

Climin' atop de canopy ahv de tree Khan can see de sun ahs risin, bu' nat too far. Must' make it abou'…mmmrrrrr…eight after midnight's passin'. Dis rate, Lomé ahn 'ees lady friend be ahn dare ways ta de market. Won't be dare yet doe' lest dey began dare walkin' aht 3 past midnight. Tis a lang walk ta Pelagied fram 'ere ahn Khan be glad ahv dat; don' need de worry ahv slavers comin' up ta Balmora ahn dare way trew de Ascadian Isles.

Torn mys be abou' leavin' de entrance ahv de mine unguarded. Khan's luck would ahv it dat ahs soon ahs mys back be ta it Virr would come up wit slaves wit eem! Feelin' mys 'unger catchin' up wit meh doe'…ahv'nt eaten since las' night. Ah peek o'er aht de Mamaea…can't see notin' comin…can't 'ear notin'…convinced dat ah liddle 'unt near by wouldn't hurt, Khan 'op down fram de canopy and use ees claws ta ease 'ees descent ta de fragrant, fertile groun' beneat' ees tree. Mys paws land soft ahn quick in de damp grasses ahn carry meh down tawards de rushin' waters ahv de Odai. Mys figure dat ifen Virr be comin' up ta de mine wit ah slave 'ee will ahv ta get past Khan ta make it. Safe enough dis way ta leave mys post ahn do alidde fishin'.

Perched ahn t'ree paws by de river's edge where 'ee runs deep near the Shalk mine, Khan waits wit great patience fer de tell tale glitterin' ahv fish scales ahs dey pass 'neath mys gaze. De left front paw be raised, claws unsheathed ahn ready ta catch anythin dat swims by. After ah two hour wait mys caught, killed ahn skinned five. Proud ahv mys' ah be; usual catch numbers abou' two dis time ahv year.

Wen mys movin' back fram de water's edge wit mys catch ah familiar voice call ta meh: "Jiitt!" it say. "Jiitt wait!" Mys turn ahn watch ahs ah Redguard approach. Recognise eem…wan ahv de miners fram de Shulk egg mine near by.

"That's some catch you've got there" 'ee say in friendly tones. "I was wondering if you'd like to use the fire pit by the mine to cook some of it." Khan no a veiled request wen 'ee 'ear wan ahn gives de man afore eem ah toothy smile. "Ifen ya wan some jus' ask dis wan" ah say afore risin' ahnta mys back paws, pickin' up de fish ahn paddin' o'er ta de fire wit de Redguard ahn mys tail.

"Thank you so much" ee say ahs Khan 'elp eem stoke ees' fire ahn lays a fish steak ahnta de softly burnin' embers. "Findulain, the Bosmer who normally guards the doors with me is working the tunnels today so I'm out alone and the little s'wit poached all my rations."

"Well it be ees loss in de end nh?" Khan say ahs 'ee take anoder steak ahn lay it ahn a plate de Redguard provide afore takin' ah bite.

"Can't beat de taste fresh" mys purr ahs de o'der wan chuckles. "You're more a tiger than the other Jiitt on this Isle aren't you" ee say ahn Khan can't 'elp bu' grin. "Ya gahts no idea" mys purr after anoder bite.

Spend a good part ahv de marnin' in dis Redguard's company. Ees name be Dinok, ahn 'ee be lookin' fer ah place in de Legion or so 'ee tell Khan. Always keep ahn ear aht fer Virr. Always 'ear notin' bu' de cracklin' ahv de fire pit ahn Dinok's laughin' voice ahs 'ee tells ahv ees workin' in de mine.

By de time de sun ahs past ees zenith, abou' t'ree past midday, Khan bids ees friend good tidin's ahn pads ahn ees way up river. Left mys catch fer de 'ungry wan ahn 'ees Elven friend ahn double-timed mys getting' back ta mys tree ahn de mine under mys guard. Reached de place in no time ahn checked de scents ahn de air ta be sure notin' passed dis way when Khan was gone.

Faint, faint traces ahv Bug musk…dampness ahn trees ahn de flowers in de clearing…notin more. De place be ahs Khan left it. Ahs mys pace languid-like trew de long grasses ahn wild flowers surroundin' de tree ah take ah moment ta wonder ahn wat ah will do ifen notin' comes ahv dis Lamps idea. Tol' Lomé…Khan settles ahn ees side in de grasses ahn rolls ta rest ahn ees back, ees paws layin' relaxed ahn easy ahn ees ribs.

Tol' Lomé dat mys disappear ta de mists ifen de Dren don' bring back ah slave ta prove 'er wort'. Lookin' back naw Khan tink dat mayhap 'ee speak too quick. Truth be dat mys share no trust wit de woman. Bu' it nat be de woman dat occupies Khan's mind, it be de wan she insist ahn hangin' anta. Strange it be dat Khan is so…antsy abou' seein' 'er clingin' ta mys friend.

Neva been wan ta be possessive. Nat o'er ah person ahn certainly neva o'er a person mys only jus' met…well…mys sigh deep ahn roll anta mys side ta face de mine. Ahv 'nown Lomé fer longer den days ahv'nt ah…'nown eem since de cage…mayhap dat be it. Possessive o'er de wan oo gave mys freedom. Khan raises ees left paw ahn flexes ees claws, rememberin' de place where ol' bracers sat tight afore mys grew too large to wear dem. Afore Lomé take dem away wit ah click ahv a key.

"Ah" mys say ta myself under mys breath: "Let dem be Khan. Ee ain't only your saviour, ee 'ers too ifen ya believe wat de legends say. Ee everybadies saviour." Shakin' mys 'ead ah rise anta mys paws ahn pad ta de base ahv mys tree. Up ahn de back paws fer a moment ah rest de front wans ta de tree's bark ahn dig mys claws deep afore leapin' upwards, catchin ah branch ahn climbin' up ta watch de Odai 'gain. Can see Dinok's fire glowin' in de distance. Can smell de fish cookin' ahn 'ear de faint whisperins ahv de conversation de miner's ahv abou' dare day.

Lulled by ahll de peace aroun' meh ah drift 'tween sleeps ahn wakefulness, touts driftin' wit meh in a half asleep haze…till mys 'ear paws ahn de grass ahn heavy breathin' ahn Virr's voice carryin' de Ta'Agra mixed wit common tongue ahn de air. _Ghads_ Khan tinks ahs de Jiitt scramble ta de mine, unlock, open ahn close de door witin 'alf ah minute ahv Khan earin' dem. _De Dren weren't lyin'…_

True ta 'ees word Khan follows ees kinsmen inta de mine after waitin' ta see ifen dey been followed. Notin' follows; neither guard nor Elven man nor maid ahn Khan wonders fer a moment wat became ahv 'ees friend aht de market.

When dis wan set paw inside de mine apprehension fills eem. Regardless ahv Virr's smiles ahn words "Cam in Khan, we's ghats ah new wan 'ere fram de market!" mys couldn't but feel closed in…trapped.

Shakin' ahf ees demons Khan pads careful like down de narrow passage fram de door ahn inta ah lamp lit room ahn ees left. In ere be beds, two sets ahv bunks t'ree beds high. De floor be sparsely covered by ah worn ol' rug ahn mys can see Jiitt paw prints in de dust where its edges roll back.

Sittin' wit Virr ahn de lowest bunk be such a wisp ahv a Jiitt Khan honestly tout eem a maid aht first; wrapped up in ah travellin' cloak ahn shakin' like ah leave in de breeze. Scent dow…Khan tilts ees 'ead aliddle fer ah breat'…nah…t'anit no maid. Soon ahs ees hooded 'ead rise ahn 'ee look at Khan mys sees de conditioned fear ahv a life-bound slave: wan oo neva new life bu' fer slavin'.

"Nnhh…" ee whimper, tryin' ta lower eemself ta de floor: "M...muthsera…dis wan be…" Virr caught de tremblin' wan afore ee could move an inch, pressin' eem careful like ta de sheets upon which ee cowered. "Hush Ja. Ya safe wit dees wans. Dis be Khan" ee say, pointin' ah paw mays way.

Khan sits close by, claws sheathed, eyes gentle, ears pert atop ees 'ead; 'opin' dat by stayin' ahf ees paws ah while ees size won' scare de younger wan too much. Tis de 'ardest ting fer Khan ta be seen by smaller Jiitt as anytin' o'der dan a tr'et cos ah 'ees breed'. Always in Jiitt culture, tribal culture aht least, de largest strongest male is seen ahs de leader ahv de tribe. Ahs slaves Khajiitt are nat allowed ta partake ahv "normal" society ahn de advantages it brings so many adopt dare instinctual behaviours ahn body language ahn form small tribes amongst demselves. Should no dis. Khan ahd wan eemself wen ee was still wit de Dren.

Jus' ah small group; Khan, two male Jiitt, t'ree female Jiitt ahn ahdly enough ahn Argonian maid. Lovely creature she was, all scales, warm smiles ahn fiery red eyes. Gaht ahn well she ahn Khan did, like de second in command ahv de tribe. Neva new wat became ahv 'er…doe brows went up wen she disappeared ahn Dren's missus gaht 'erself ah leather purse.

Khan's musin' staps when de Jiitt afore eem approaches ahn shaky paws. Ee lower eemself afore Khan ahn sit careful-like, ees 'ead down, claws sheathed, ears back 'gainst ees 'ead. "Dis wan be J'Kara" ee say. "Virr tells eem dat ya cahn 'elp eem…askin' fer dat 'elp now ah be…ahn tankin' ya Sera." De young wan bows ees 'ead lower, almos' so it 'tween ees paws ahn Khan spares ahn uneasy look ta Virr.

"Broken" Virr mouths. Khan 'olds in ah sigh, stoops ahn nudges ees nose under de smaller wan's chin ta rise ees 'ead up. After a moment's tout Khan smiles easy aht de Ja afore eem: "Welcome ta de tribe" mys purr, touchin' mys cheek ta Kara's ahn mys way past eem. "Virr" ah murmur "May weh tolk?"

"Course Khan" 'ee purr trew ah grin ahs 'ee walks ahta de room ahn points down de hall fer wen Khan follows. J'Kara stands, stretches ahn shrugs ahf ees cloak afore crawlin' anta ees bed. Ee sleepin' afore ees 'ead hits de pillow. "Sleep easy Ja" mys say ta eem ahs ah nudge ees paw wit mys muzzle ahs ah pass.

For't room ahn de right. Dat where Virr be. Can smell 'ees scent, well, de scent ahv ees tobacco aht least fram a mile ahf. De room be smaller dan de wan Kara rests in. Looks like Meni been puttin' work inta comin' ere; books, papers, ah table ahn a desk all covered in candles burnt stout trew use greet Khan's gaze ahs ee joins 'ees friend.

"Spek Ja" Virr murmurs fram ees seat aht de table. De dim glow ahv de embers in ees pipe make ees eyes blaze in de dark.

"Ya tol' Khan de Ja ees broken…ghats no knowledge abou' ees 'eritige ahd all?" Khan ask ahs ee settles opposite Virr ahn a large cushion.

"Nah" de older Jiitt say trew a snufflin' laugh: "De way 'ee act wen 'ee meet ya? Virr tell eem ahlla dat afore wes gaht ere! No's notin' ahv bein' wit ees own." Virr draws deep ahn ees pipe as Khan stares ahn in shock.

"Nat ah ting? Wat dey keep eem doin' ahll ees life?"

"Transit Khan. Movin' fram wan show ta de next. Den ah small, small time las' year in de fields alone. Den more transit. Neva ahd ah 'ome afore naw."

"Ghad" mys whisper, mine eyes captivated by ah candle flame ahs it sputters ahn de table. "Cahn make it right Virr. Cahn teach eem ahn o'ders dat come ifen dey need it. Fer naw…let eem sleep."

Virr nods and lets aht ah contented puff of smoke wit 'ees next words: "Ya goneh tek eem ta ya wing Khan?"

"Ow cahn ah nat?" mys mutter, layin' comfortably ahn mys side ahn tendin' ta ah tuft ahv fur ahn mys paw dat be aht ahv place: "Ee needs fram anoder wat ya gave ta meh wen ah firs' made it 'ere…ah Dro ta guide mah haltin' steps. Ifen ee neva 'nown ees kind ee be worse ahf den Khan was. Ahll watch o'er eem Virr."

Silence reigns ah while. Notin' bu' de breathin' ahv de young wan down de 'all…de ahd puff ahf bret' ahs Virr enjoys ees smoke.

"Tahme wears ahn" mys mutter wen de last ahv de candles ahn de table burns aht. "Where be de o'ders?" Virr's chuckle reaches mys ears ahn ah raise mys head fram mys paws ahn favour eem wit ah guarded look.

"Ya mean where be Lomé nh?"

"Ah…ah mean…" Virr raises ah paw ta stap mys words.

"Pelagied Khan" de chucklin' Jiitt say, ees smile widenin' ta such a degree dat ees ears twitch. "Don worry abou' eem Ja. No mys do dat ya tink great tings ahv eem. Ee be da wan dat saved ya nh? Ahll firey eyes ahn deep blue skin."

"Ya" Khan sighs, ees 'ead fallin' ta ees paws 'gain ahs Virr stands ahn comes ta mys side. "Was ahll ah remembered ahv eem Virr…'appened so quick dat mys was runnin' afore ah could tell eem mah name."

"Ee strong Khan. Kara tol' dis wan 'ow ee bled ta 'elp eem find ees freedom. Ow ee tricked de Arvel slave masta ahn freed eem under ees nose." Virr pat mys side wit ah careful paw afore paddin' fram de room. "Don' fret Ja. Ee no ya now nh? Ee come back ta ya."

_Don' no meh completely_ Khan tinks ahs ee rises ahn gathers ah near by candle. In spite ahf de strent' Jiitt eyes ahv in de dark, Khan always loved candle light. Mys set de candle ahn de groun' ahn curl ahnta mys side ta watch it burn.

Ah be 'earin' Virr's words in mah 'ead ahll night trew.

De marnin' finds Khan, Virr ahn Kara down by de edges ahv de Odai. De water is cool ahn Khans paws ahs ee wades trew de shallows near de isle by Balmora's arches. Dis be de marnin' ahv Kara's first lessons in Jiitthood. Dis wan aims ta 'elp eem fish fer eemself afore de day be trew.

"Ere Kara" Khan say ahs ee settle by de water's edge ahn de Isle 'tween de bridges. De Ja sit by mah side ahn lets a liddle smile bare ees teeth ahs Khan begins ees lesson. "Firs ting ya gatta no is 'ow de water move. Mys no it seems obvious…s'runnin' trew de city back dare…bu' de smallest ting cahn change dat course ahn dat wat de fisher…" mys nudge Kara's shoulder wit ah paw: "Dat be you Ja. Dat change is wat ya lookn' fer cos dat be wen a fish is goin' by…looky 'ere"

Mys raise a paw ahn dip it inta de ripplin' water. "See ow de current changes aliddle where de water passes de paw?"

"Ya…Ya mys see…like dis nh?" Kara say mimickin' Khan ahn dippin in ees own paw. "De ripples ya?" ee ask ahn mys smile.

"Dats right. Ere naw Ja, come look aht de arches ahn ow dey change tings fer us. Look 'ere saa…ere be de best spot fer fishin cos ahv ow fast de water moves. De isle we stand ahn makes de streams ahv de Odai narrow afore moving below de arches. Fish dat come trew are movin' fast, but in a smaller space. Makes dem easier ta catch…dare see!" Mys point ta ah flicker ahv silver ahn ah tail flick. "Dats wat ya lookin' fer Kara. De silver, de spray fram de fish thrashin' in de water ahn de way de water move wen de fish is goin' by."

De young wan, while fascinated by de idea ahv catchin' ees own food, seemed nervous aht firs' abou' tryin' it 'eemself. Took no coaxin' dow ta ahv eem try alang wit Khan. Wes stand side by side ahn de isle so ee cahn copy ow Khan waits, t'ree paws ahn de groun' ta 'old de weight steady; de fore paw in de water ta test de flow, wan raised ahn ready ta strike.

Wen de young wan ahs de posture right Khan backs ahf wit ah whispered instruction; "Unsheathe ya claws Ja" ahn watches from de shade ahv de nearest small tree. Kara's excited glances aht meh warm me trew ahn fer but a moment mys understand why Habasi so wants ah family. De 'ope in dat Ja's eyes…don't gaht de words fer it in any tongue.

"S'good ta see nh?" Virr murmur fram ees place aht Khan's side.

"Mhhhmm…ee neva goneh catch notin' ifen ee keeps pullin' ees claws in dow" mys chuckle ahs Kara pats de water wit ah gentle paw. "Ah no why ee do it dow Virr" Khan say, turnin' ees eyes ta ees Dro. "De mastas don' let Jiitt use dare claws fer anytin. Beat dem ifen dey show dare claws cos to ah non-Jiitt de gesture is tretanin'." Virr sighs deep aht mys words ahn touches ah paw ta mys shoulders:

"Tis wan ahv de least tretenin' tings ah Jiitt does" Virr say. "Wes show dem wen wes stretch ahv de nights sleeps. Wen we flex cramped fingers. Can't but show dem samtimes Saa."

"Ah no dis Virr. Bu' de mastas won' 'ear ya words ahn nor will many o'der non-Jiitt."

Mys words be cut short by an excited J'Kara. Ee scamper o'er quick like, droppin' ta ees knees afore meh ahn Virr ahn 'oldin' aht ees clasped paws.

"Khan! Khan! Lookit 'ere!" ee laugh ahs ee show us de firs' fish 'ee caught eemself. Tis ah small ting, still live too, bu' fer ah Jiitt oo neva 'unted before it means everytin.

"De 'ead Kara" Khan say: "E'der bite ees 'ead or use ya claws ta kill eem. 'urry naw don wan eem ta suffer no more." Kara pause ah momen' weighin' ees options bu' wastes liddle tahme in nippin' ees catch abou' de 'ead.

Wen Kara finished wolfin' down ees catch wes move de tolk ahv 'untin' ta different game. Nat take eem far dis day. Wanna keep eem by de river ta get eem used ta de area; de sights, sounds ahn smells ahv Balmora afore goin' ahn ah real 'unt in de wilds. Don mean wes can't teach eem ah ting or two dow.

Virr takes o'er de lessons fer ah while. Bein' dat Kara be ahv ees breed, ee be better suited ta teachin' de Ja ow ta move silent like wen stalkin' prey. Khan watches dem stalk aroun' eacho'der; watches Virr explain ow Jiitt use dare tail ahs ah counterweight wen chasin' down game; ow Kara almost trips eemself wen ee tries ta copy. Lulled by de scenes afore eem Khan rests ees 'ead ta ees paws ahn relaxes in de risin' sunshine. Voices soon carry ta mys ears ahn de wind. Bot' familiar; wan more welcome den de o'der.

"I hope J'Kara got back alright"

"I'm sure he did Meni. He moved so quickly when we let him go I doubt the traders at the market would have noticed if they cared to look. Atius assured us though that no one suspected."

"It was a shame he had to leave us so early. His shift calls for an early rise. I fear he'll be exhausted today…Lomé, can I ask you something?"

"You're free to. I don't promise to answer though."

"Well…that Khan Jiitt…" Mys 'ead raise aht de mention ahv mys name, dow ah keeps ta de shadows. Aht ahv sight, aht ahv mind.

"What of him?"

"How long have you known him?"

Ah pause passes 'tween de speakers. Dare voices be close naw. Guessin' dey be witin' site ahv Balmora's arches.

"A year or so…why?" Secretly Khan's 'eart purrs aht 'earin' ees friend's words. For true wes met proper but days ago. But each ahv us ahs 'nown ahv de o'der fer much longer den dat.

"I…he isn't like other Jiitt here. I know there are many breeds but…his eludes me. What is he?" Lomé be so close naw ah can smell eem. Ah mix ahv 'eather, soap, sweat ahn blood. Jiitt blood. Virr's earlier words abou' de market be de only ting dat stap Khan from frettin' o'er dis. Can 'ear laughter in ees voice wen ee say:

"He's lying under that tree there. Ask him yourself." Shocked ees friend spotted eem, Khan raises ees 'ead ahn looks o'er towards de bridge connectin' de Isle ta de road leadin' ta de Fort. Dare stand ees friend, blood smeared yet smilin' wit' de maid 'iddin' herself behin' ees back.

"Ah leave ya fer ah day ahn ya come back lookin' like ya wrestled ah Guar!" Khan laugh ahs ee sits up. Virr ahn Kara stap dare lessons fer lang enough ta wave dare greetin's afore circlin' eacho'der 'gain.

"It worked didn't it?" Lomé say trew ah smirk, tiltin' ees 'ead ahn castin' ah glance aht Kara ahs ee walk o'er ahn stand by Khan.

"Fer true it did Saa" ah purr, glancin' up aht eem, den towards Meni. "Tinkin' ya maid be scared ahv meh Lomé." Ah watch 'er close ahs she edges o'er de bridge; de glance she gives meh full ahv nerves ahn unease afore she 'eads towards Virr ahn Kara. Lomé settle by meh in de shade ta watch de o'ders.

"She, like most people is wary of what she isn't used to seeing. You're the first Senche-raht she's ever come across Khan. Her kind…my kind often reacts poorly when faced with something they can't quite get a grasp of right away."

Khan relaxes ahn ees belly ahn chuckles deep aht ees friend's observation. "Why den Saa is it ya cahn stand ta be near meh ifen ah be so scary?" Mys sarcastic tone ain't lost ahn Lomé ahn ee pushes aht mys shoulders aht de jibe. Still laughin', Khan lets de push force eem ahnta ees side: "Call it long acquaintance" Lomé say trew ah smirk. Ees eyes be mischievous ahs ee lean closer ahn say: "Besides. I'm the Nerevarine! I could take you down with a flick of my blade." De tone 'olds sarcasm ahn dexterous fingers unclip ah small dagger fram ees belt. Ee balances it ahn a fingertip, still oldin Khan's eyes.

"Be dat so Serjo?" mys say, sittin' up ahn watchin' ees clever fingers manipulate the blade.

"Lomé…" Meni's nervous liltin' tones get no more dan ah cursory ear flick, mys attention fixed ahn de smirkin' Dunmer by mys side.

"Quite so" ee say, excitement creepin' inta ees tone wen ee notice de veiled challenge in Khan's eyes. De stare ahf be broken wen Meni calls 'gain: "Lomé…what are you…" Er words end in a shriek ahs Khan uses Lomé's distraction ahn lunges fer de blade in ees 'and. Ah catch it's 'ilt in mys mout' ahn leap aht ahv de sputterin' Elf's reach afore ee cahn move ta stap meh.

"Ahll comes ta nought ifen ya nat gat ya blade Serjo!" Khan calls trew a muffled laugh. Lomé sit in shock a moment, watchin' Khan ahs ee lower ees 'ead near de groun' ahn bares ees teet' around de blade; Jiitt body language to provoke anoder inta ah chase. Virr explains dis ta de bemused J'Kara ahs Meni gathers breath ta spek:

"Honestly Lomé you aren't going to…chase…him…" Er words die in 'er troat ahs 'er Elven Nerevarine leaps ta 'ees feet ahn does jus' dat.

"Leave dem be" Virr purrs ahs ee approaches de stricken maid ahn lays ah paw ahn 'er arm. "Tis good ta see Lomé able ta run like dat…twas in a bad way."

"It isn't proper behaviour for a noble though Virr…he shouldn't act that way I mean look at them!" She watch horror struck ahs we bob ahn weave abou' eacho'der, leapin' de steams ahv de Odai ahn splashin' trew de waters ahs de chase went ahn.

"Ee ain't no noble yet Saa…tinkin' someow Sera Lomé nat wat ya tout ee be Meni. Ee nat ah born ahn bred noble like yaself."

"Then he needs to learn quickly if he is to fit…"

"Do ee look like ee worried abou' where ee fit Saa? Seems 'appy 'nough ta run wit' Khan."

De maid shake 'er 'ead ahs Lomé ahn ah collapse in ah laughin' 'eap ahn de bridge nearest de Strider. De Dunmer lay ees weight 'gainst mys flank ahn turn ees eyes ta de deep blue sky ahs ee catch ees breat'.

"Ya 'ealin' well Sera" Khan murmur after droppin' de dagger; watchin' ees friends once immobile legs ahs dey dangle easily o'er de edge ahv de bridge. Lomé stretches ah moment afore sittin' up ahn favourin' Khan wit ah gratitude filled smile: "Thanks to you my friend." Warmt' fills dis wan ahs ahn almos' tentative 'and falls upon mys arm. Meetin' mys friend's eyes ah ahm given pause.

Truth be, Khan is no word smith. Ee can't use language ta express eemself ahs well ahs ee would like. De look dat passes 'tween Lomé ahn ah dow…dare ain't ah scholar in ahll Tamriel wit de words needed ta describe its intensity. Firs' tahme since ees known Lomé…Khan notices de depth behind ees eyes. Jus' ow dey burn in de sunlight. Ow dey warm wen 'ee smiles, like 'ee does ahs ah return ees gaze ahs ardently ahs 'ee visits it upon meh.

Ah moment passes 'tween us den dat almos' staps mah 'eart. Ee's fingers tighten dare grip aht mah arm ahn fer ah tiny, flittin' second…jus' wan second cos dat be ahs lang ahs it be safe ta 'old such ah gaze 'tween dows such ahs us…mys swear ah see…de common tongue fer it be affection…caring…but does words don' do wat Khan saw justice. S'like…dat warm feelin' ya get wen ya no ya care fer anoder so much ya'd lay ya life down fer dem. Like de devotion ah feel fer eem already…bu'…borne less ahv ah debt owed fer savin' ah life…

Ahn dat second long liddle look…dat whisper ahv deep affection is reflected in mah eyes…fer eem. Realise naw why mys uneasy 'bout Meni bein' so close…ahn dat realisation staps Khan's 'eart fram beatin'. So lost ah be in ees eyes dat Kara's clumsy approach goes unnoticed, bot' by Khan ahn by de elf ee be entranced by. Lomé draws breat' ta spek but ees words be cut ahf by ah shrill roar ahn Kara's weight aht ees back ahs ee makes ees move after "stalkin'" o'er ta us.

"Cautcha!" de Ja purr afore backin' up quick wen Lomé turn ta face eem. "It's alright Kara" ee say in gentle tones. "Nicely done. Wouldn't you say Khan?" Ee look ta meh 'gain…ahn Khan search ees eyes fer dat…ember, dat glow ahv emotion…bu' it can't be foun'. Hidin' mys intrigue ah turn ta Kara ahn smile.

"Good catch Ja…dow ya ghats tings at learn abou' stalkin'…'eard ya comin' nh."

Twas ah lie. Ah liddle white lie ta keep eem workin' aht ees technique…ahn dat reason…in mys 'eart ahv 'earts…be ah lie ta maself. Same ahs de lie ah tell maself abou' mys 'eart warmin' wen Lomé be near. S'cos ee saved meh nh? Ee 'elped wen o'ders would nat.

Even ta mys own ears de touts are hollow. Truthless.

"Gonneh show meh 'ow ta 'unt praper Khan?" Kara purr ahs ee approach 'gain, careful ta keep ees 'ead down wen ee pass Lomé.

"Ya Ja" mys reply, nuzzlin' eem ahs ee settles aht mah side. "Mayhap wen ya stronger dis wan teks ya wit eem wen ee 'unts. Fer naw…keep ta de fishin' nh?" Ah round ahf laughter takes our small band ahs Kara explains ees dreams ahv 'untin' in de Grazelands "Like ah real Tiger!" ee say.

Much ahv de afternoon was spent by de river. Come four past noon Ilmeni, Lomé ahn Virr took ah walk ta ees shop ta check ahn S'Haba ahn collect provisions fer takin' back ta de mine. Kara ahn mys agree ta meet dem dare come night fall ahn we spend ees first long Tamrielian twilight ahs ah free Jiitt pawin' trew de shallow waters ahv de Odai.

We spoke of liddle tings ahs we watched de sun set late on in the evenin'. De difference 'tween to properties of 'eather ahn Stone Flowers fer example. De reson why de worl' be de way it be ahn why tis warm in summer ahn col' in winter. Small, paltry tings dat seem obvious to ahll does oo been raised praper; but are nat so obvious ta Kara given ees past.

Findin' rest 'neath de trees by de mine Khan watches ees Ja chase after fireflies; pouncin' after dem de way ee did Lomé earlier in de day.

"Mys doin' it good Khan?" de yout' call, showin' dis wan ees virgin technique ahs ee continues ees chase.

"Keep low…chin near de floor Ja" Ee do ahs Khan tell eem ahn mys nod in approval. Ain't ghats de 'eart ta tell eem ees tail end be stuck up in de air bu' eet don' matta. Ee learn wit tahme. Layin' mys 'ead back ta mys paws ah let mah mind drift ahs ah watch de worl' aroun' meh. Tis a cool night, crisp ahn lush; ah pleasant change ta de scorchin' 'eat ahv days back. Already dare be dew mistin' up abou' Kara's paws ahs ee scampers ere ahn dare trew de grasses ahn ah watch it whirl inta de air wit de pollen ahv de nearby flowers.

By de tahme Lomé ahn Ilmeni cam ta meet us Kara be sprawled ahn ees back by Khan's side, listenin' ta eem explain ahll abou' de Luna Latice ahn ow Fadomi's children be de stars ee watches spiral o'er 'ead. Ah raised 'and be Lomé's wordless greeting ahs ee lead Meni' o'er ahn settle wit us in de grass. Changed ees clothes mys notice, leathers ahn ah red tunic naw ahn de smell ahv blood ahn dirt be banished.

"Virr decided to stay with his shop. Joshaba needed a talking to apparently" Meni explain wen mys ask abou' de whereabouts ahv mys Dro.

"Wat de plan be?" mys press after a moment's silence. "Wat becomes ahv de mine naw dat wes gahts wan ta leave in it?" Mys nudge Kara wit mys muzzle ta rouse eem fram de sleep ee ahd fallin' inta.

"It is a safe house and base of operations" Meni say trew ah smile in Kara's direction. De young wan yawn ahn lay ees head upon Khan's shoulder, ees lang day catchin' up ahn eem aht last. "He doesn't have to stay there; so long as he keeps out of the slaver's sights he'll be fine." Anoder weighty pause ahs de maid gathers er touts: "Do you know how old he is Khan? Did he tell you?"

"Didn't need ta ask. Look aht de mane ee don't ahv. Tis half grown. Ee just aht ahv ees youngest years Meni, just ol' enough ta fend fer eemself ifen ee was nat raised ah slave. De way tings be naw…dis wan 'ere needs ta learn de ways ahv ees people, ta 'unt ahn fend fer eemself afore wes let eem fram our sights."

"How will we do that Khan?" Meni say. "There are so many others that need our help…"

"Few dis young dow. Ahn ifen dey be dis young dey ain't been kept fram o'ders ahv our kind. Dey will be able ta disappear ta de mists once dey are freed. May even go together ifen ya free more den wan. Ahs ee be naw, Kara alone in de worl' bu' fer us. Khan cahn watch o'er eem. Teach eem de way ahv tings ahn let eem decide fer eemself ifen ee wans ta run de wilds alone."

Conversation passes 'tween us 'til de skies blacken ahn de wind comes col' from de Bitter Coast. Tis only wen wes parted ways dat Khan realise dat ee ahd nat a word fram Lomé de entire tahme ee sat by us. Mys brush dis ahf ahs de need fer sleeps 'til Kara trot up besides meh ahs ah move ahf mys 'ome.

"Looky looky Khan!" ee whisper excited like. "De 'Varine be lookin yer ways!"

Lookin' o'er mys shoulder Khan sees Lomé standin' alone by de Rope Bridge. Ees eyes glow crimson in de moon light ahn fer de second tahme in wan day Khan's 'eart staps ah beat. Ees eyes meet Khan's o'er de distance ahn ee look away quick like, wavin' ees goodbye ta Ilmeni ahs she locks 'erself up in de mine fer de night afore 'eadin' 'ome ta Vivec come de mornin'. After anoder beat ee disappear inta de night ahn leaves dis wan ahn ees excitable charge ta de night.

"Sees de ways ya lookit eem Khan…" Kara purr softly ahs de watches meh stare after eem.

"Ya ain't seen notin Ja" mys reply, strangely downcast ahs de trut' ahv mys words hits 'ome. Can't notin pass 'tween wans like Lomé ahn Khan bu' fer kinship born ahv our pasts. Vvardenfell be de least welcomin' worl' fer such tings, 'specially 'tween Khajiitt ahn Dunmer.

Mys ponder dees tings ahs mys carries Kara ahn mys back along de path by de Odai. De young wan watches everytin' wit deep fascination; de fire flies floatin' by ahn de cool air, de way de shrubs mys walks trew bend back ta allow mys passage, ees 'ead flickin' round ta find ahn listen ta every sound aroun' eem. Jiitt eyes need no 'elp ta see fine in de dark ahn it takes no tahme fer Khan ta find ahn scale de tree 'oldin' ees 'ome.

Kara takes minutes ta simply absorb de view fram mys porch afore de scents ahv warmin' meats ahn fragrant logs burnin' in de hearth call eem inside fer de night. Ee spends more tahme questionin' dis wan abou' ees 'ome dan eatin' de meats mys provide fer eem. De excitement ahn energy in ees eyes is soon replaced 'gain by tiredness 'owever ahn Khan is quick ta nestle eem deep in de nest ahv furs by de hearth. Mys tell myself dat de reason fer nat givin' de boy de bed in de next room is 'cos de furs by de hearth be warmer. Dis be wat mys purrs ta Kara by way of explanation after ee sleepin' ahn cant 'ear mys words. De real reason sticks like ah thorn in mys side dow ahn be de reason Khan pads outside ta spend ees night ahn ees branch.

Wanna preserve Lomé's scent dare fer ahs long ahs it lasts. Soon ahs dis tout runs trew mys mind ah fall 'eavily ta mys branch ahn growl deep in frustration. _Cant 'appen Khan ahn ya no it_! mys scolds wordlessly. Vvardenfell is nat de place fer…be dare even ah word fer such tings in ah language? None Khan no's describe de feelin'…cept…nah even "Rabi" be inaccurate. Don' wanna own Lomé like ah mate…no…no…t'ain't dat ahd ahll.

Den wat?

Eavin' ah sigh mys climb further aht ahn mys branch ahn lay down ta watch de night move by. _Wat is it den Jiitt_? mys ask myself. Wat is dis ting dat catches ya starin? De night wares ahn inta de next dawn until Khan finds ees ansa ahn swears eemself ta silence ahn it. Can't breathe ah word ahv it for fear ahv…hatred…reprisals. De ansa be simple:

Ee be Lomé.


	15. We take justly by force

_Disclaimer: Bethesda owns everything Morrowind related but for my original characters (Lomé and Khan)_

_Author's note: This story is written in the words of the main characters; they are talking the reader through what has happened to them. Keep in mind that while Lomé (pronounced 'Lomeh') is a Dunmer and therefore speaks clearly, Khan is a Khajiitt. His accent therefore is very strong and I have written him as such. He speaks phonetically, often explaining what he means after he has actually said it, so be patient with him and simply read what you see. It'll come to you I promise. Each chapter will switch from one point of view to the other, embellishing the story as it goes along. One final note, this story obviously contains a homosexual relationship and will deal with the implications of this i.e.; being in Morrowind where such things are taboo, for the characters as it progresses. If such things are not to your taste please don't flame me, simply click the little back button and find something else to read._

_There are a couple of native words used in this chapter that have not been before. As always my reference for these words is: /wiki/Tamriel:EhlnofexLanguages _

_And lately here too:__/wiki/Tamriel:AhzirrTraajijazeri_

"_Vaba" translates as "It is"_

"_Ka" literally means "Tiger"_

"_Vaba Maaszi Lhajiito" translates as "It is necessary to run away"_

"_Ahzirr Traajijazeri" translates as "We take justly by force"_

_Love and light to __Robbie the Phoenix for taking such an interest in the story; thank you for your insightful reviews._

_As always Joe I'd be lost in the dark without you. Light the way to freedom my dear. My creative freedom at least._

* * *

Setting the scene:

The arrival by teleportation of the Bosmer Hingor to Wolverine Hall caused the biggest stir the garrison had seen in years. Generals were woken, Legionnaires brought in from their barracks and Mages called from their halls. Mazte was poured and shared out. In the distance the Telvanni Mage towers groaned under the onslaught of a brisk southerly wind.

When the news Hingor had to share was shared he bade farewell to his compatriots and paid Iniel the Mage guide to send him with all haste back to Aldruhn. His departure was met at first with silence, then a wall of chatter as plans were set in motion, tactics were planned and wards were discussed to keep prying Telvanni ears away from the venture.

"We can begin our campaign in town" Arielle Phiencel, a fair skinned Breton Nightblade opined. "The traders are not exactly subtle with their…dealings. We can bring any slaves we free back here and send them to Balmora via the guild guide." She gave Iniel a pointed look to which the Altmer nodded her graceful head.

"Of course" she soothed. "It is about time something changed in these parts and the word of the Hortator cannot go ignored."

"It most certainly can't!" blustered Aunius Autrus. The Imperial sat, his hand cupping his chin as he thought things through. "Have you any plans Aunius?" Hasell, the local Drillmaster pressed. "We know only that the Legion and the Nerevarine are making a stand against the slave trade. We know not their reasoning."

"We do not need to!" a strident voice brayed through the din. Hasell rolled his eyes as the noise maker stepped away from the wall and into the light. Vorrin Tels, son of Galys Tels was by far the most skilled recruit the Hall had. Unfortunately for Hasell he was also the most obnoxious; somehow thinking he deserved at every opportunity to push the fact he had some skill with a blade into the other recruits faces. This caused headaches of varying degrees of intensity to flare through the ranks as they rushed to discipline the brash Dunmer.

"The Nerevarine is the greatest of us" the brackish one continued. "I must rally to his cause and…"

"Enough S'wit" Hasell cautioned cutting Tels off. "Your pig-head will end up getting you killed. Rally to his cause? You can do that by following orders here, not by gallivanting off on some reckless crusade to impress your idol!"

Undeterred by his mentor's wisdom Tels continued. "He would welcome my skills in battle! You cannot tell me that the Wood Elf did not allude to the coming of war!"

"Allusions are just those Tels" Aunius countered, much to the strident one's displeasure. "Taking orders is the one thing you cannot do boy. And if war does come, and your hero calls the Legion to his side to defend his people he will only accept those who can take his orders as the God's words and **stick to them**."

With that curt rejoinder the Imperial turned away from the seething Dunmer and returned his attention to the congregation of mages, soldiers and recruits before him. "We will do as the Nerevarine wishes. We will keep our eyes and ears out for any signs of the slave trade. This will be an easy task being that the Telvanni are part of the reason that trade still lives." A rumble of discontent echoed through the room before Aunius continued:

"All those who are with me in this cause raise a hand. All those who are not, be on your way." Not a person left the room as twenty-two hands lifted skyward. Aunius smiled.

Far from Wolverine Hall, far from the boarders of Morrowind, from Cyrodiil and its towns, cities and villages a handsome male Cathay-raht general stood at a map covered table, his sharply clawed index finger tapping at the ink scrawled vellum.

"Rimmen" he rumbled, tapping again at his map. He raised his mottled obsidian head; a bejewelled ear flicking absently as he met the eyes of the Jiitt standing across from him.

"Rimmen be west ahv de town ahv Bravil. Scouts tell dis wan's ears dat de trains stock up dare afore comin cross de border. S'de bes' chance wes gaht ahv 'eadin' dem ahf."

"Wat ahv de nort' road Do'Khaj?" The leader cocked his head to the side: "Ya touts S'Reba?" he purred, prompting his aide to continue.

"De Kings Walk leads inta Cyrodiil. Ifen de mane wants us ta fight…"

"De Mane ah great ruler" Do'Khaj rumbled after a beat. "Bu' mys priority be de slavers, nat de war our leader be cultivatin'. Stappin' de slavers be de only way ta stap Elsweyr fram being drawn inta anoder conflict."

"Runnin' away fram orders?" S'Reba queried through a smile. Do'Khaj' narrowed his viridian eyes, weighing his underling's words carefully.

"Vaba Maaszi Lhajiito" he growled somberly after a breath. "Necessary fer de peace ahv Elsweyr."

"Den des wans run wit ya nh?"

Do'Khaj let his gaze fall to each of the four Jiitt in his company. His were not the Jiitt responsible for the butchery following the slavers back north. That was the Mane's doing. His band remained near the outskirts, taking slave trains within Elsweyr's borders and leaving no trace. No sign. Nothing to cause their people trouble in the outside lands.

Each he had known a lifetime. Each he had followed to battle against the slave trade. Each shared his distrust of the Mane's plans for war. The leader extended a long arm across the table, palm down. He watched as each of his fellows likewise extended a paw.

"Ahzirr Traajijazeri" the Jiitt proclaimed before going back to their duties. "We take justly by force."

**Lomé**

My trek back to Balmora was blessedly uneventful; a striking counterpoint to the rest of my day. The air was cool, fresh and fragrant, the sky dark and depthless, the stars bright, the moons high…my mind…restless.

The night saw me wander from one end of Balmora to the other, mindlessly, blindly as I mulled the day through my mind. Trying to draw my thoughts away from a moment in which, for but a second, I saw…

"What did I see?" I asked my reflection as it rippled slowly in the Odai's ebb and flow.

Five minutes of resolute staring brought no fresh answers. Heaving a sigh I toed a small rock into the water, watched as my reflection exploded around it and then made my way home; intent on finding some peace in its familiar comforts.

Half the night was past simply staring at the ceiling, my thoughts whirling and twinning until I could barely comprehend them anymore. Resigned thus to sleeplessness I heaved myself from my bed, pulled on a pair of loose fitting brown trousers and fell gracelessly into the chair by my table. A flick of the fingers lit the single stout candle at its centre and I caressed the flame softly whilst my thoughts settled.

_What were you doing by that river_? I asked myself.

_Playing _came the obvious answer. A smirk twitched at the corner of my lips as the memory surfaced fully. Chasing Khan through the spray his immeasurably strong paws kicked up as he ran. His bare-toothed grin as he wheeled around and faced off against me; his head near the ground, eyes wild, tail lashing with excitement.

Up and down the Odai near the bridges we ran for what must have been minutes given Ilmeni's level of annoyance. It felt like seconds to me and in truth I wanted to keep running. To the Shalk mine perhaps, or to the mine's entrance; just to spare myself from the lady's "proper" company a moment longer.

I chuckled into the cool air of my abode at that thought. Ilmeni, whilst being a wonderful woman of standing; considerate, kind, and undoubtedly vested with qualities that would turn many a head, struck me over our short acquaintance as being…well…_noble_, or should I say she is "A Noble". And in her mind, being the Nerevarine, I too should conform to the rigours enforced upon those of a noble heritage.

But I am not of noble heritage. I have been subject to none of the grooming that she has been. I am a warrior by fate and by choice and that fact alone alienates me from her social circles. A fact which, after my experiences at the market, I am glad of.

_Why then_, I asked myself, _did she seem so off put by my actions by the river? _It is certainly against no code of honour amongst warriors to enjoy the company of a close friend. Her discomfort only played on my mind for a moment before my thoughts were drawn again to the apparent reason for it: Khan.

Since she first encountered him outside the mine, Meni's thoughts have not strayed far from my Jiitt brother. Our night at the Halfway revealed both her fascination and her fear of him; the question "Will the Jiitt whose company you keep be there when we get back?" hanging heavily between us as she watched me across the table.

"Of course he will" was my succinct reply. I pointedly ignored the distress in her face, annoying her with my lack of interest if her silence for the rest of the evening was any indication. Privately I wished for my friend's steady presence; finding it and the quiet truth behind his eyes infinitely more…comforting…real…enjoyable than the false recognition and beaming praise visited upon me in the Tavern. Visited upon me by people who only looked my way because I grudgingly responded to the name Nerevar since they knew no other for me.

Every cry of; "Hail Nerevar! My old friend!" from men I'd never laid eyes on. Every barely disguised pass made by every barely clad maid who caught my eyes; the invitation in theirs obvious. Every dance with Ilmeni after the first five. These sundry little things which should not have riled me, ground my temper down to the hilt and made me wish for a quiet night on my roof top with only Khan and Flin for company. At least he shared my penchant for silence over music and endless, endless questions:

"How were your travels Nerevar?"

"Can I buy you a drink Nerevar?"

"May I offer you a dance Nerevar?"

I had ached numerous times to answer their questions with the words "I'm not Nerevar" but that would have only caused upset and confusion.

"Are you alright Lomé?"

I gave a half-hearted snort of laughter as Ilmeni's words came back to me. She was the only person in the entire bar, but for Atius of course, who knew me by my first name.

My mind settled on the maid I'd spent the last day or so with; on her presence and grace as we whirled on the dance floor in the Halfway. On her polite, gentile conversation in our shared room. On the way candle light made her eyes burn and her hair look like black molten silk. On her high ideals, traditional "Dunmer values" but for a hatred of slavery and the way she desperately wanted to be seen on my arm.

I wondered for a moment what her reaction would be to my telling her these things; could almost see her face light up and then crumble into the same stony grimace she visited upon Khan.

I shook my head and rolled my shoulders back as the night's tensions caught up with me and shifted my attention to the thought that I'd consciously been avoiding all night. The…something…that passed between Khan and I. Recognition of the fact that whatever it was had happened gave me a moment's pause and I gave myself a silent nod for finally being honest. Strangely some of the tension that had been thrumming through me since I left my counterpart's company some hours earlier deserted me and I felt just a mite more at ease.

I spoke into the air: "I was watching him leave when I stood by the bridge, not only making sure Ilmeni made it to the mine safely." Again a little of the tension left me; as if admitting my actions somehow absolved me of some guilt I couldn't place.

_Why are you feeling anything about this_? I asked myself mentally. Is it so wrong to watch a friend as he disappears into the night? Minutes of agonising over this question ended when I finally put a finger on the answer.

"I should have been focussed on Ilmeni" I said, tapping gently at a sliver of wax as it ran down the length of the candle. That riddle solved, I focussed on the second: what in Azura's name it was that passed between Khan and I.

Frowning deeply I cast my mind back to what occurred, focussing on my motivations rather than what I was doing in pursuance of them.

The entire day leading up to…it…had been trying for me. Ilmeni's persistence in schooling me on "proper" Dunmer behaviour and manners was wearing my patience incredibly thin and I'd never been more pleased to see Khan than when I caught sight of him beneath that tree. I used him as an excuse to detach Ilmeni's little hands from my robe and get my weight off of my feet for a while.

As soon as I sat by him my ire cooled; his easy, friendly demeanour quelling the sour taste of false nicety the night at the Halfway had left me with. We bantered freely as we always have…even played "evade"…I silently laughed at Ilmeni's distaste and gave chase all the faster because of it, the words "I'm not like you!" echoing on my every exhalation: "I'm no noble!"

Then, end game. We ended up in a cackling heap on the bridge; my body rising and falling along with his every deep breath where I reclined against him. Thoughts of visceral things rose unbidden, things I noticed but took no heed of at the time:

_His fur was warm…_ I realised I liked the feeling of it on my skin.

_His relieved laughter as he watched me flex my newly healed legs rumbled deep in his chest and into mine…_ I realised that somehow I'd missed that laughter.

_His eyes shone with a depthless wisdom in the sunlight…and offered a gentle though obvious admission of some truth…some..."it"…something that was not named in his glance…it was just there and warmed tenfold for the brief moment that my hand held his arm…_

"What was that look?" I questioned out loud, staring at the candle flame as if it held my answers. I watched it as it licked at my fingertips and swiped a hand through my hair to clear it from my field of vision.

"And why did I return it?"

I was still pondering this question when the candle sputtered out.

* * *

The 4th day of the month of Hearth Fire was the next time the entirety of the "Lamps" met in person. Ilmeni's efforts in having more slaves freed had born fruit and the mine had its first real residents: T'sali an Argonian maid, Ra'Basa an erudite Khajiitt man and a little Jiitt maid he had taken as his Ja' by the name of D'Jali.

Khan, Meni, Virr and myself met before sunrise at the entrance to the mine. The question was asked, the answer given and we were allowed inside at the behest of Ra'Basa. He spoke not a word until the door was locked and warded. When he did his words were considered and softly intoned, a nod to his sleeping Ja in the bunk room to the left:

"Dis wan welcomes ya ta ees 'ome. Allaya. Ifen ya ghats need fer mys touts ah be wit mys Ja. She sleeps 'er last fer de night ahn wakes ta fear ifen dis wan nat close."

"Go to her Ra'Basa" I murmured as the others walked silently to the meeting room down the hall. He nodded his thanks and disappeared into the room, leaving me to silently ponder the plight of our youngest rescuee. 'Jali' as she has come to be known among us was sold into slavery just after she was born. Her fear of my kind boarders on pathological and thus far Meni and I haven't been near her but to free her and that was with Basa's help.

I sighed heavily and shrugged off my cloak, folding it over my arm before heading down to the meeting. Things were changing on Vvardenfell, slowly, so slowly. But things were changing.

"The word has been spread of our activities to each of the Imperial Forts on the Island. The only ones left shy are Pelagied and Ebonheart" Ilmeni began from her place at the head of the table. I settled between Virr and Khan, having been informed that Kara was still napping and would not be joining us this early on in the day, and listened carefully.

"We have received full and complete support…and word is Cyrodiil is behind our venture, even if only unofficially."

"Unofficially?" Virr queried.

"If things become official word will reach my father's too sensitive ears and we will be lost" she explained to the nodding Jiitt; his understanding "mmhhmm" accompanied by a puff of tobacco smoke.

"Our next move is the same as our last. Wait for reports from the Legion about possible candidates for freedom. Move in when we get word and make it as clean a process as possible. Attention is not what this enterprise needs now."

_Finally_ I thought, glancing quickly at Khan, _she is beginning to realise that running in head first is unwise_. Since our last goodbye at the rope bridge a month or so back I had seen neither hide nor hair of him and I was eager to catch up with my brother Jiitt. _Later_, I assured myself. _Talk to him later. Now is not the time for sundry matters._

"Word has reached me from the Imperial province that the attacks on slave caravans are becoming all the more frequent as our successes mount. The need to replace the freed slaves, even the few we have taken, is too great to stop the shipments and this provokes the Mane all the more."

"Gladdens dis wan it does ta 'ere ya tolk like de Jiitt are bein' forced ta act 'gainst de slavin'…'alf tout ya'd side wit yer own" Khan rumbled as Ilmeni paused for breath. She gave him a stern glance which he returned before continuing:

"Word also reaches me that the Emperor is worried about the situation worsening. He has posted more guards on the roads and boarders but there is only so much they can do. The situation is deeper than I first imagined."

"Ow so Meni?" Virr purred through another cloud of tobacco smoke; his clawed fingers tapping uneasily against the lacquered table.

"The attacks have begun to change. At first they seemed ceremonial; according to my information it was thought that the Mane's personal guard had taken exception to the slaving and were staging ritual killings to warn off the traders. Now though…" Meni sighed and leafed through a leather folder for a moment before producing a sketch.

"This was done by a guard who came upon a ransacked train roughly two weeks ago. It has only just passed into my hands from the Legion." The congregation leaned closer to get a better look at the etching. It depicted a cuirass, rent and torn by what I assumed to be a blade. Meni spoke after we had sated our curiosity:

"It is widely thought that the Jiitt responsible…"

"T'wernt no blade" Khan grumbled under his breath. Meni scowled in his direction again and continued: "…took the slaver's weapons and turned them on their…"

"T'wernt no blade" Khan growled again, a little louder this time. Again Meni scowled darkly at him and continued: "…turned their weapons on their owners and butchered them to send some kind of warning to their fellows. We, the Legion and I think…"

"Lomé" Khan spoke over Ilmeni, nudging my elbow with a paw. I was only half reticent to interrupt her hypothesising and indulged my friend with a smirk and a raised brow: "Khan" I said by way of acknowledgement.

"Ahv we ghats ahn ol' cuirass 'ere som'weres? Dis wan ghats sometin ta show ya."

"I'm not sure" I replied, turning curious eyes to the others. "Do we?"

"Store room" Ilmeni bit out through clenched teeth. Virr chuckled at her unneeded ire and padded off to locate it for us. He returned with an old iron cuirass in paw, his pipe dangling with practiced ease from his lips.

"Ere she be" he purred, leaning it up against the edge of the table. "Wat ya need 'er fer Khan?"

The Jiitt in question turned his attention to Ilmeni. "Ya tink does marks be made by ah blade missy Dunmer?"

"Have you a better explanation?" she snipped primly, walking to my side as I stood and let Khan ferry me and Virr around to face the propped up cuirass.

"Matta ahv fact…" Khan rumbled before unsheathing his claws and burying all eight into the iron; the scream of the protesting metal almost drowned out by Ilmeni's shriek of fright.

"Dey use dare natural weapons" Khan growled as he sheathed his claws and relaxed back in his place by the table. I stood rooted to the spot; a half amused half amazed grin tugging at my lips as Ilmeni clung to my shirt with trembling dainty hands.

"But…" she sputtered in disbelief: "No Khajiitt could possibly…"

"No?" Khan said, his head cocked to the side in question. "Mys ah Jiitt. Mys do dat. Ya saw nh Lomé?"

I shook myself from my stupor and answered through a chuckle: "You did at that…" I ferried Ilmeni back to her seat and settled once more by my inaudibly purring friend. The only reason I knew he was purring at all was the rumble that accompanied his next words:

"Bu' ya ghats ah point Meni. Doubt any Suthay-raht could do wat Khan did. De Mane ahs ahll breeds ahv Jiitt in ees service, doe only Cathay-raht make up ees personal guard. T'wernt no Suthay-raht Jiitt dat attacks de slavers, dis much Khan no's fer sure."

"And the Mane's personal guard? The Cath…Cathay-raht?"

"Tellin' ya" Virr cut in: "Cathay-raht could do wat Khan did dare. Dey be wat Imperials call Jaguar-men. Born larger ahn stronger den mys kind ahn dare cousins de Cathay, dey be born wen Masser be waxin' ahn Secunda be full. Like mys Ja ere tell, Cathay-raht make up de Mane's personal guard ahn ferry eem fram place ta place."

The older Jiitt paced before the table restlessly: "Ya say de attacks change Meni? Dat aht wan time dey be ordered…rituals?"

"Yes, that was the common perception…but we could be…" Virr held a paw aloft to silence her. "Nah…rituals day were. Seen de descriptions…sketches…old tahmes ago mys people would do dees tings ta dare enemies ta make examples ahv dem. In new days…mys days…Khan's days…D'Jali's days…des practices are less 'nown. Traded in de ol' ceremonial knives fer claws. Warriors ahv de non-ceremonial kind do dis Meni."

"God" Ilmeni breathed in fraught exasperation: "Your riddles blur my mind into panic Virr. Speak the words you fear to say my friend." Virr hung his head.

"Ee be raisin' ahn army Meni. Dats wat dees tings say ta dis Jiitt aht least." Ilmeni's fingers clutched at my own in panic. I did not hold hers in return; my attention was focused on Virr's pained words.

"An army…" I breathed after a moment. "Just what the Emperor feared. I've heard tell of the Septims' abilities regarding foresight but I never believed a word of it until now." I shook my head.

Tense minutes passed. Khan joined Virr's slow pacing. Ilmeni's fingers gradually worked their way through mine.

"What are we going to do Lomé?" she asked plaintively as I watched Khan's claws unsheathe in annoyance as he paced.

"What else can we do?" I breathed after a beat. "The Mane seems to want a war. The slavers won't stop their trade without a struggle. The slaves will continue to suffer if we do nothing. I say we continue on our present course; free those we can and build our resistance to the trade. With the Legion's help we may be able to stop the trade before war breaks out."

"Do you agree Virr?" Ilmeni asked the harried looking Jiitt. "Do you think it is possible to carry on the way we are without sparking further conflict?"

"Vaba" he rumbled, more to himself than Ilmeni. At her confused look Khan translated: "It is ee say. Ahn 'abit ahv mys Dro ta lapse ta Ta'Agra wen ee antsy."

"We carry on as we are then. Leave an ear to the ground for more news Ilmeni. For now…let us turn our attention to other things." I stood then and caught Khan's eyes. It had been too long since we had caught up and I wanted to spend at least part of my day with him before being swept away in the Lamp's work again. Before I could nod to the exit of the mine however Ilmeni tugged my hand and turned me to face her once more.

"He'll be a moment Khan" she sniffed over my shoulder. I heard Khan snort in derision and expected soft paw falls moving away. Instead a muffled thump came as he sat down heavily and I turned to see him glaring at Ilmeni pointedly.

"S'fine" he rumbled. "Ahll wait 'ere fer eem ifen dat be fine by ya Lomé."

The source of their disagreement eluded me and I bit my tongue until Virr nudged Khan: "Let dem be Ja" he growled. For a tense moment I thought Khan would disobey him but he grudgingly rose onto his paws and prowled out into the corridor with Virr. I heard him snarl the phrase "_Va Rabi_" through his teeth but had no time to question him on it. Ilmeni cleared her throat and glanced up at me. Her eyes reflected a subtle shyness I had not expected from her and a dark flush rose in her cheeks before she spoke:

"With all that has been going on Serjo I have yet been able to thank you for the work you have done for us. For Vvardenfell."

"You needn't" I began, only to be cut off by the lady's fingers as they hovered over my lips.

"Enough of your modesty Serjo" she breathed playfully, glancing away and then back to my eyes.

"Accompany me to Balmora this eve. The champion of Vvardenfell deserves all of the adulation he can get…and having a lady of station on his arm…"

Though her invitation fell on receptive ears, her want to be seen on my arm struck a nerve; one that had not been bared since Pelagied some weeks back. I kept the annoyance from my eyes however and studied her ruddy face a moment.

"Tell me Ilmeni" I purred, drawing her close to study her reaction. As I'd expected her lashes fluttered, her cheeks bloomed all the more. She swayed towards me, her breath hot on my lips and though I should have, I felt nothing.

Before she could get closer I stepped back a pace and held my right hand up, fingers splayed to show her the Moon and Star. "Tell me Ilmeni" I growled: "Would you visit such a gaze upon me if I did not wear this…this thing?"

She stared at me aghast, her jaw working but no words forthcoming. My glower darkened and I turned to leave but her voice on the air and her hands on my arm stopped me:

"Forgive me Serjo!" she cried as I half turned and watched her over my shoulder: "Forgive me. My…oh Azura, my motives are pure Lomé despite what you saw then…the lengths of time I've spent alone…without anyone beside me let alone one so…" She paused a moment, her fingers skirting my sleeve and landing tentatively on my limp hand.

"…one so…fetching as you…" Her face heated again and she dropped her eyes to the hand she held. I watched her watch me in silence. Something about the entire scenario sat poorly with me; didn't feel quite right. However…the maid before me had expressed her interest quite earnestly and I mentally praised her for her courage. With that in mind I let out a breath and spoke:

"Ilmeni…the Eight Plates? Seven past noon?" My grin was rakish as she met my eyes, her own startled and brimming with poorly concealed relief.

"Of course" she enthused softly, squeezing my unresponsive fingers in her own before brushing past me and walking up the corridor.

It took me an hour to find Khan once I'd stepped into the cool morning air once again. In truth he was the one who found me; settled on one of the Odai's higher banks, my bare feet dipped into the rushing cool waters.

"Ow be ya Lomé?" he purred as he stepped up beside me and rubbed his cheek against my shoulder by way of greeting. My left hand rose and wove its fingers unconsciously through his fur as he reclined by my side and for minutes we simply relaxed together; content simply to enjoy each other's silent presence.

"Bemused but well my friend. How fair you?"

"Mmhhhphhh Khan be ahs well ahs de situation allows. Worried sick fer D'Jali bu' o'derwise mys fine." He took a breath, my hand rising smoothly on his side with the movement before he spoke again:

"Missed ya company wit ahll de business ahv runnin' after de slavers." His great head tilted slightly as he cast a sideways glance my way before staring at the rushing river once more. My heart warmed oddly at his admission though I did not speak the feeling aloud. I settled for squeezing my agreement fast at his shoulder, his answering purr communicating his understanding without recourse to unspecific words.

Thus we remained as the morning slowly warmed; watching as the dew evaporated and misted in the air; as the wind rustled the leaves of the trees behind us and drew the heady scents of woodland and wildflowers from their nightly slumber.

"D'Jali" I murmured when his words drew me from my daze. "What more do you know of her?" Khan sighed deeply.

"De liddle wan wes found wit 'er Dro…Ghads de tings Khan don' no abou' 'er. We's get 'er clean soon ahs she come ere. Beaudiful golden brown Ja wit de mos' fierce green eyes. Ah ring in 'er ear too. De left wan. 'Er fear ahv yer kin be absolute Saa…Meni tryin' ta calm 'er bu' she be terrified ahv 'er. Jus wans ta curl up wit er Dro in warm blankets ahn sleep. She ah tiny ting Lomé. Barely 'alf yer height ahn thin…" He shook his head sadly:

"Ahn de good side she cahn spek common tongue…wen she speks ahd ahll dat ees. Spent 'er life frightened ahs dat wan. Will tek tahme ta ahv 'er trust ya bu', ahs wit ahll tings…slowly is de best way forward." His words carried a strange undertone to them but I let it be; two arguments in one morning was an unappetising concept.

"Tell Khan sometin Saa" he said after a brief pause. "Ya trust dat Meni Mer? Mean no disrespect ta 'er ifen she don' deserve none…" Again he paused before pressing on:

"Ya wanna know wat Khan tink?" Intrigued I tilted my head to the left. His breath ghosted my ear as he spoke his answer and I forcibly restrained the shudder the feeling caused to roll up my back. So focussed was I on concealing my reaction that his words were lost on me and I had to shamefacedly ask him to repeat himself at his questioning glance.

He flexed his claws for emphasis as he spoke, his eyes laughing into mine: "Dat woman ghats 'er claws in deep Lomé. Mind she don' bleed ya dry nh?" Though his words drew a gale of laughter from me, I paid their silent wisdom great respect. All nobles, pure as their purposes may be when they pass their lips, are geared to pursuing their own ends. I learnt that much at the slave market and forgetting it in Ilmeni's company could end up a terrible mistake.

Khan and I parted ways come noon. He headed back to the mine to see to Jali and the ever boisterous Kara who, according to his sense of smell, had travelled to the mine not an hour previous. I spent most of the afternoon pottering through the small stalls of the monthly market, much to the delight of the vendors whose goods I sorted through. The air was thick with mingling scents. Cinnamon, thyme and rosemary brought in from the mainland; various ales from the open doors of the Inns bordering the square; the odd whiff of wild flowers from south along the Odai.

The stalls I passed by were piled high with goods; leather works from Meldor's armoury; iron swords and shields from Thorek's smithy; second hand books from Dorisa Darvel's shop; even potions and alchemical tools touted from a small table outside the mage's guild. According to one rather elderly Bosmer woman everything I laid my hands on tripled in price. I found that concept more odd than flattering.

Ten Septims lighter I made my way back to my home, chewing thoughtfully on a pear I'd brought from the Bosmer woman's stall. It was when I'd just made it up the steps by the South Wall Corner Club, right when I was fishing in my pocket for the key to my door when a familiar voice halted me in my tracks:

"Hey S'wit!" it called. I snapped my head up and met the eyes of the oddly smartly dressed man sitting casually on my…his doorstep.

"Casius!?" I cried in astonishment, forgetting propriety and running over to greet him.

"Where are the drakes you owe me huh?" he laughed as he rose and caught me by the forearms in a warrior's embrace. I could only laugh out the words "I owe you!?" as disbelief and relief at his return coloured my usually stoic visage. "What happened to you?" I chortled as I took him in: "I didn't realise you owned a dress uniform but…" I trailed off as another bubbling laugh escaped my chest. Casius shook his head and batted me good-naturedly on the shoulder. I did not think to question him on the reasons for his visit until he spoke once more.

"This, my dear brother is not a social call" he said, the mirth in his eyes dampening. Frowning in concern I nodded, released him and opened the door to my…his home, ushering him in out of the sun light.

"You've done a job on the place since I left it to you" he chuckled as he settled at the table and kicked out the second chair for me. "I've done all I could with the means you left me with" I bit back through a chiding smirk. It was to be the last joviality that passed between us for a while.

"The Emperor and his Empire under him is getting jittery. You're making waves again and they are travelling wide." I frowned again: "Waves? What is it you know of me Casius?"

"Have you ever seen the Twin Lamps Lomé?" he replied, stunning me.

"How do you…" A raised hand cut my words off.

"I know because one of Moonmoth's couriers handed me a message from one Larris Varo. He was as non-specific as the Legion can be, Nerevarine this, that and the other. But what he is clear on is your involvement with an…uprising…movement whatever you want to call it against the slave trade. And…" he paused a beat, a tactic he often used to rattle me:

"Our friend Larris seems to like what he sees. As does the Emperor…unofficially of course. That much I gleaned from the note with my ticket."

"So…what in Azura's name are you doing here?"

He was quiet a moment, testing my resolve on the issue. In the end he sighed and dropped his eyes to the table, then looked back to mine: "The Emperor seems to have exercised his powers of foresight again Lomé. The last time he did that…well you see the result every time you look in a mirror."

"And what does he see this time?" I asked, hoping against hope that Ilmeni's information was wrong. I was to be disappointed. Greatly.

"His highness foresees a war Lomé; a war between the Khajiitt of Elsweyr and the Dunmer of Vvardenfell." The words, delivered with my benefactor's patented deadpan tones confirmed my worst fears. Yet, all I could seem to do was laugh dryly for shock. "You know" I murmured when my laughter was met by tense silence: "I owe a Khajiitt my life. I am trying to emancipate his people…and now some of them want my kind wiped off the map?"

"Not his people" Casius replied sagely: "The Cathay man-beasts under the Mane and their Senche-raht battle cats." Again I laughed, this time for the irony of his words.

"Khan is no Suthay-raht Casius." As his bemused look I elaborated: "The man who saved me, Khan. He is a Senche-raht. He was sold to Orvas Dren as a kitten. I set him free over a year back and he found me by the Odai after I'd descended Red Mountain." At his incredulously quirked brow I pressed on:

"You'll want to meet the rest of the Lamps. I'm to meet our founding member tonight at the Eight Plates. We can meet her there and discuss things further. I will then take you to the mine and introduce you to the others; Khan included. He is a good man Casius. Judge him not by his people nh?"

Seven past noon came upon us quickly after an afternoon of catching up. As soon as his boots hit the paved floor of the Eight Plates Casius made a beeline for the bar; I was intercepted by and at first elated, then silently mortified Ilmeni. "I…I didn't expect you to bring a guest Lomé!" she growled under her breath as I steered her to a quiet table to explain the situation.

"I did not plan on arriving accompanied Ilmeni. Casius arrived today from the mainland and has news of" I looked around me to see if anyone was close enough to hear my words. Three men met my eyes. One waved, the others smiled and raised their goblets to me. I gave a tight smile back before turning back to Ilmeni and murmuring: "what we are fighting for."

Shock replaced the anger on her face and she shifted an inch closer to me as Casius arrived totting steins of Mazte for the three of us. "Here we are then" he beamed before downing half of his share in a single gulp; "Ahhhhhh Gods its good to be back on Vvardenfell. Swill Ocato calls this fine beverage! SWILL I tell you!" Ilmeni's eyes went wide:

"Ocato?! As in _High Chancellor _Ocato?" Casius held up a hand, waving off her shock. "That be the very one young miss…"

"Dren. Lomé…manners…" Ilmeni sighed, prodding me in the rib with an elbow. I shared a glance with Casius and privately rolled my eyes before beginning the formal introductions: "Lady Ilmeni Dren this is Casius Cosedes. My long time friend and benefactor. Casius this is Ilmeni Dren, daughter of Duke Vedam Dren."

The lady extended a gracious hand which Casius briskly shook. "My lady" he rumbled after another deep slurp of Mazte: "Why in Azura's name are you socialising with this fetcher?" He quirked a brow in my direction and shared in my laughter at the indignant look on Ilmeni's face.

"Relax malady" Casius placated once our mirth had cooled: "I've known him too long to take his station seriously."

"You should" she snipped. "He is perhaps the most important man on…"

"Ilmeni stop" I sighed, tiring of her needless praise. "You know me well enough to know I care little for the honours of nobility. Now please, there are desperately important matters to discuss." An hour after we set foot in the Eight Plates Ilmeni, Casius and I stepped into the fresh night air and exited Balmora; intent on discussing what needed to be in the presence of our fellow Lamps.

As we crossed the bridge leading to the mine the sound of muted paw falls and rumbling laughter met us. "Ra'Virr!" I called having caught sight of him leaning against the bridge's post. The Jiitt turned to me and smiled warmly.

"Lomé! S'good ta be seein' ya Saa. Missy Dunmer, ah pleasure ahn…who be dis wan?" he asked, tilting his head and measuring Casius with his regard. "Virr this is my benefactor Casius Cosedes. He has news from the mainland and means you, nor the Lamps any harm."

"Ra'Virr" Casius spoke as he shook the Jiitt's paw. "Good ta no' ya Saa. Lomé…cam 'ere ahn lookit o'er by de mine…" I stepped closer to Virr and followed his line of sight.

"D'Jali" I exclaimed, watching J'Kara gently tease the tiny female Jiitt into the open. She carried a blanket close to her chest, her fluffy back paws unsteady as she ambled around it; her eyes leaping this way and that.

"Beaudiful nh?" Virr purred. "Khan fell in love wit' 'er ah tell ya. Neva keep ees eyes ahf 'er."

"I can see why" I whispered through a gentle smile. Ilmeni edged closer to my side and watched the little one bat softly at Kara's paws. "Oh the little dear…how I wish she would trust me" she sighed. "Tahme be ahll she needs Meni" Virr murmured. "Ahm de look out 'ere. Ifen people come ta cross de bridge mys move de o'der inside. Khan be in de brush ifen ya wanna see eem. Move ahn gentle feet doe. De liddle wan ghats large ears fer ah reason nh?"

We shared a warm smile before I led my little band into the brush, careful to give the mine a wide berth. Both of the young Jiitt caught our scent but Kara seemed adept enough at distracting D'Jali that she did not run for the safety of the mine. Khan lay on his side under his favoured tree, watching the young ones with what looked almost like a father's pride. His regal head turned our way and he rose soundlessly and beckoned us close.

Casius' unease was palpable; growing all the worse when Khan rose up on his back paws having noticed the new comer. I was quick to assuage the coming discomfort and introduced them on good terms before settling behind Khan as he lay once more.

"We have news from the mainland" I spoke after minutes of quiet spectatorship; the gangly J'Kara and his wobbly counterpart having captured my attention.

"De war…she comin' nh?" Khan rumbled.

"Yes" Casius and Ilmeni echoed.

"Well we believe so, on the evidence" Meni continued. "Casius do you have any new information for us? We learnt earlier that the attackers are using their bare claws now. This had some significance to Ra'Virr and he told us that it was a sign that the attacks were no longer ritualistic in nature. More like…"

"Fighters" Casius intoned as Meni's words ran dry. "Warriors brought together to do battle. I know the type. Come to think of it they are your type Jiitt" he said giving Khan a pointed look. Instead of the anger I'd feared bubbling to the surface, Khan was calm as he turned and faced Casius.

"Wrang. Mys kind be dare kind" he nodded at J'Kara and D'Jali. "Ah was a slave afore dis. Nat ah warrior. Do nat let de actions ahv mys bro'ders taint yer view ahv dis wan. Mys gaht no tahme fer men oo can't see past dare nose." With that he relaxed on his side again and turned his eyes back to his Ja. Casius was quiet, but I could see the veiled respect in his eyes; testing Khan to see if he would rise to a taunt. Apparently he passed the test.

"How long do you think we have before…" Ilmeni asked after a brief pause.

"Before?" Casius pressed.

"Well…before a war breaks out?"

The Imperial chuckled. "One may not my lady. I, unlike the Emperor take no stock in visions of the future. Given his past accuracy however…well I wouldn't rule it out."

"Are we to…join the battle?" Meni murmured, a nervous edge creeping into her voice.

"Why?" I asked. "Battle is hardly our tack is it Ilmeni? I am working with the Lamps to get the slaves of Vvardenfell on their way to emancipation. To stop the war before it has to start. If the Mane takes up arms before we can accomplish that task, our tack may change but until then…" I spared the playing Ja a glance and a warm smile:

"Personally I'd rather partake of the peace here if it is all the same. Casius…" The Imperial met my eyes curiously. "Are you going to be in contact with the Legion?"

"That is why I came, Lomé. To gather the Legion together and forge some kind of hard and fast tactic to head off the coming conflict. From what I hear from Varro, which isn't much the tight lipped Shalk, the 'negotiations' with the slavers are on rocky ground."

"As I feared" I sighed before following Khan's example and reclining in the dawning night's warmth.

"Any ideas on that hard and fast tactic Lomé?" Casius chuckled: "Or are you preoccupied with the stars?"

I snorted in derision: "I can't see the stars for the tree branches and as to tactics? My only tactic is this: keep those I care for safe. As to others, I leave Varro in your capable hands." I watched through slit eyes as Ilmeni's face brightened at my comment; Casius waving off my dismissive tone as he rose to head back to Balmora. His parting words: "The night is young, the Mazte cold and there's always a warm welcome at the Eight Plates" drew a chuckle from all concerned before he disappeared into the night.

It took Ilmeni three attempts to allow herself to recline by my side in the soft grasses. When she did, Khan took to his paws and strode over to his brood, a warm easy smile on his face. I trained my ears on his paw-falls, catching the pattering of Jali's as she hobbled over to meet him; her little ringing mewls as he nuzzled her tiny form music to my ears.

Minutes passed and new foot falls graced the clearing; heavier than a Khajiitt's though certainly not human.

"T'sali" Khan murmured as the Argonian maid appeared at the mine's entrance and made her way over to him. A gentle woman with striking golden, green and red scales swirling down one side of her slender face, T'sali purred her greetings to Khan and his little one. I noticed D'Jali barely flinched when the other wide walker approached her, though she nestled herself behind one of Khan's arms.

It took a second glance for me to pinpoint J'Kara, crouched as he was in the grass off to Khan's right. For a moment I'd have sworn he was making ready to ambush the larger male but he seemed to think better of it and settled for following a cloud of fireflies as it meandered on the air currents.

"Ow be ya Ka?" T'sali said through a smile. She knelt gracefully and extended a clawed hand to the nervous though curious D'Jali; watched as a golden brown paw slowly appeared from behind her blanket and pressed softly at her fingertips.

"Fine Saa" Khan purred, sitting carefully and scooping Jali up with a paw whilst she tugged at T'Sali's fingers. "De Dunmer be o'er dare ifen ya wan' dem."

"Nah" T'sali murmured, settling in front of Khan to amuse Jali. "Dey done enough fer meh. Makin' my own way Khan. 'Sides. This one 'ere needs ah mo'der ta look to ahn since…since she ain't takin' ta de miss Ilmeni…ah ahm de wan ta watch er. Wen ya nat 'ere a 'course Ka."

Khan chuckled at her words, lifted Jali to his muzzle and gave her ear a gentle lick. "Ahd ahv 'er foreva T'sali. Bu' dis wan…"

"Ah no" the Argonian placated, a hand coming to rest at his shoulder. "Ya ghats ya life. Ya J'Kara. De comin war…ifen it come. Cant let dis liddle ting ere be left alone ifen ya gatta go."

I saw Khan's great head bow a moment as T'sali ran a hand across his brow. To my eyes it looked like some kind of benediction. Some oath swearing that I had never been privy too before. I titled my head to the left to get a better view and felt Ilmeni's hair brush my cheek.

"What do you make of that Lomé?" Ilmeni whispered. I quirked a brow: "Make of what?"

The lady sighed. "Of that. Look at them!"

"I am, Ilmeni" I murmured. "And all I see is Khan."

Ilmeni sat up abruptly; so abruptly that I almost toppled to the side. "All you see is that Tiger Lomé. What is it between you?"

"What are y…" I began only to be cut off by Meni's ire. "I've seen the way you watch him. You were doing it when he was laying here!"

"I haven't seen him in weeks Ilmeni I…"

"Nor have you me!"

I sighed deeply, Khan's wisdom regarding claws and how they grip me coming back in sharp relief. "Meni" I placated, trying to keep my voice down: "I have spent more time with you this eve than I have with Khan. The same was true when last we met before the market. What is it you find so off putting about him? Since you met him you have been on edge whenever he is near."

She was quiet for minutes; her eyes averted from my own. "You can speak freely to me Ilmeni" I prompted though my eyes remained on the clearing and its occupants. She took a shaky breath before speaking:

"The way you look at him at times and the way he looks at you…I saw you on that bridge weeks back and I haven't felt the same since."

I fought to keep the flair of panic blooming in my gut from showing outwardly. A moment to compose myself and the battle was won. "Speak on" I intoned, though to my ears the voice was strained; nervous.

"It was as if you were entranced by him. It is not the way it should be Lomé. Male Mer and Jiitt…"

I turned to face my counterpart fully, panicked that if she spoke more…some truth might come of her allusion. I reached and took her hands gently in mine, intent on showing her how ill-founded her fears were.

"Ilmeni" I murmured, moving closer to her side. Her gaze flicked to mine and I warmed it with all the affection I could. An attempt to convince her…and myself that she drew my eyes in the way I knew she wanted to. But for the small joy I found in making her eyes glitter with hope, I felt hollow as I pulled her close and embraced her to my chest.

Thus we remained until a wandering J'Kara pawed his way through the brush. Ilmeni did not see him; her eyes hidden in my collar as they were, but he met my eyes for a brief moment before scurrying back into the clearing. He skidded to a halt beside Khan and caught the larger male's left ear in his mouth, tugging it for attention.

"Dro, Dro!" he half mewled half whispered as Khan lent him his ear.

A hurriedly murmured exchange followed but, to my great relief it did not draw Khan' eyes to Ilmeni and I. He buried his nose against Jali's neck a moment before placing her back on her paws and disappearing into the mine.


	16. Red eyes

_Disclaimer: Bethesda owns everything Morrowind related but for my original characters (Lomé and Khan)_

_Author's note: This story is written in the words of the main characters; they are talking the reader through what has happened to them. Keep in mind that while Lomé (pronounced 'Lomeh') is a Dunmer and therefore speaks clearly, Khan is a Khajiitt. His accent therefore is very strong and I have written him as such. He speaks phonetically, often explaining what he means after he has actually said it, so be patient with him and simply read what you see. It'll come to you I promise. Each chapter will switch from one point of view to the other, embellishing the story as it goes along. One final note, this story obviously contains a homosexual relationship and will deal with the implications of this i.e.; being in Morrowind where such things are taboo, for the characters as it progresses. If such things are not to your taste please don't flame me, simply click the little back button and find something else to read._

_For you my dear Joe. Sorry for the wait._

* * *

Setting the scene:

Unease filled the grand chamber in the Imperial Palace; the Emperor himself sitting in State, surrounded by the Elder council. To answer the question the Emperor had posed him, Chancellor Ocato leant over, placed a warm hand upon his ruler's arm and murmured into the ear leant to him. The frown marring the aging Septim's face gave away the character of the rejoinder.

The Khajiitt attacks had become all the more fierce. More and more evidence was being brought in daily; cuirasses torn to ribbons, butchered horses left to rot in the open, their eviscerated corpses drawing Minotaur from miles around. The road between Leyawiin and Bravil, if his soldier's lips did not exaggerate matters, was so often washed with blood the rains frequent in that part of Cyrodiil could no wash it away.

The cobbles laid down had begun to stain. Traders were put off by the danger of being so close to the Elsweyr border. All of Leyawiin's trade was now conducted by boat from the Imperial docks.

With a bone deep sigh the Emperor stood to his full height, his high chancellor rising with him. He raised his hands, calling his court into silence and took the time, as he always had, to meet the eyes of every man around him. With that done, he gathered himself for the daunting task ahead; his council were pushing for retaliation, if not for open war then at least for all the trappings of it without an official declaration as such. They wanted to gather the legions. To put them on alert and gather forces around the southern borders to cut off any attempts on the land by the army they were convinced the Mane had summoned.

Uriel did not want this. He set about telling his council exactly that.

**Khan**

Teks much ta rattle dis wan. Ah legacy ahv a life lived in servitude; mys hide be tick ahs de armour most wear ta war.

Khan sits in de waverin' dark ahv de mine, starin' aht ees reflection in de rent metal ahv de cuirass ee tore apart ah while back. Ee presses ah paw ahn it, movin' it ahn makin' de liddle light dat passes o'er it swirl ahn jump.

Why did Kara afta see so many tings. _De 'Varine ahn Meni Dro! Lookit, lookit!_ Khan didn't look. Ee keep ees eyes ahn ees paws ahn ee 'ide away in de mine ta spare ees Ja de sight ahv de 'urt in ees eyes. De 'urt ee couldn't explain ta dem ifen dey asked.

For true Khan can't explain it ta eemself.

Ah sigh born ahv deep frustration echoes trew de mine ahn Khan pushes de cuirass away ahs ee starts ta pace aht ees touts. _Jealousy o'er sometin mys can neva ahv is_ _pointless_ ah tell myself. _T'aint natural, wat ya want Jiitt…course ee ain't like ya. Neva tout ee was didja…_

Anoder sigh. Didn't matta dat mys no ee ain't like meh. Feelin' wouldn't go away regardless. Khan paced; ees worl' weary mind runnin' circles abou' eem, neva lettin' eem rest. Ee forgot fer ah moment ees Ja. Ees 'ome. De slaves ee swore ta 'elp ahn de comin' troubles ahn de mainland. Forgot J'Kara…D'Jali…ahn was only brought fram ees darkness by de voice ahv Ra' Basa.

"Sera…" ee ask, catchin' Khan ahs ee turned ta pace 'gain. Mine eyes leap ta ees ahn de words mys was goneh say be lost ahn mys lips.

"Ya well Khan?" ee ask, paddin' o'er ahn sittin' ahn ah near by pillow.

"Ya" mys reply, noin' by de look ahn ees face dat ee no mys lyin'.

"Sure saa?" ee purr. "Ya cam in awful swift…de Ja gettin' too much fer ya nh?

"Ghad no Basa!" Khan yelp, sittin' 'eavily. "Jus needed ah moment dats ahll. Tings, dey 'appan so fast ya don see dem comin' nh?" Basa Nodded. "True say. Jali runnin' in de open…neva tout ahd see it. Specially since she goes witaht mys 'elp…ya doin' er good Khan."

"She stranger dan see look Basa. Sides, J'Kara be wit 'er. She tink ee de bes' ting in de World right naw." Ra'Basa gives ah wistful smile afore risin' ahn ees paws. "Ya do good tings fer dat Ja ahv yours."

Mys spirit lifts ahs touts ahv de Ja return, mys earlier unease ahn sadness ebbin' in the face ahf ahll ah 'ahv. "Ee ah gentle soul dat Kara…playful fer ah boy ahv ees years, few ahs dey be." Basa ahn Khan walk ta de mine's entrance ahn inta de cool clean air ahtside; talkin' ahn de way ahv de family we naw seem ta share. De youngest member ahv dat family run ta eem soon ahs she see eem ahn mys settle by T'Sali again, mindful ta keep mys back tawards de Dunmer near by. Don need remindin' ahv ahll ah can't ahv. Best ta keep mine eyes ta wat ahv gaht.

Kara nestle eemself aht mys back, ees paws restin' ta mys flank ahn ah tek ah moment ta pull eem close ahn nuzzle my tanks fer ees bein' alive ta ees brow. Eva playful, mys Ja leap in front ah meh ahn gives ees best roar afore ee mock pounces anta ma shoulders, ees teeth catchin' mah ear 'gain.

Can't 'elp bu' laugh ahs ee plays. D'Jali tries ta copy eem; swippin' aht er Dro's paws ahn mewlin' in 'er most thretanin' manner. Melts dis wan's 'eart. De play continues; T'Sali, Khan ahn Basa tolkin' soft-like abou many tings. Where T'Sali wans' ta live wen she back ahn 'er feet. Ow Basa wans ta find ah job in Balmora so ee cahn feed ees Ja offa ees own back. Liddle easy tings dat settle dis wans soul down. Mys only remember de Dunmer in de grasses nearby wen dare scent wanders back ta Balmora; ahn dat tout is cut off by Kara's insistence dat mys 'elp eem teach Jali ta roar.

"Cant be ah tiger witaht ah voice Dro!" ee say, puffin' up ees chest ahn tryin' ees best ta put ees voice ta de air. Ends up such ahn untretanin' sound dat D'Jali snuffles wit' laughter ahs she copy eem.

"Cam ahn Dro! Show us yer voice!" Kara plead, ees teeth 'gain tuggin' ahn mys ear. Ah shift, playfully trappin' de impetuous wan under ahn 'eavy paw. "Kara, Jiitt don' jus' roar ta de winds fer notin. Ya gatta be careful wen ya spek our ol' tongue…de language ahv roars ahn teeth ahn posture. Could give samwan de wrong impression. 'Sides. Don wanna bring to guards runnin' up 'ere." Mys let eem up ahn ee nestles eemself close 'gain, purrin' deep-like ahs ee climbs anta mys back.

Basa ahn Khan share ah noin look, born ahv our shared parenthood ahn de amusement we get fram our Ja.

Night wares quickly dis tahme ahv year. Khan ahn ees J'Kara leave de mine ahn its occupants long afore de marnin' dew fell anta de worl'. Wes spend ah restful eve by de hearth in mys 'ome; de young wan soon fallin' inta dreams ahv chasin' prey trew de grasses. Khan watches ees liddle paws twitch ahs ees imaginin's wind ahn, a deeply proud smile pullin' ees thin lips back o'er ees teeth.

No samwhere deep inside dat such 'appiness ain't goneh last. Khan paws ees way ta ees pantry afta coverin' Kara wit ah fur, ahn collects ah small bite ta eat. De familiar scents bring ah small measure ahv comfort ahn mys chew ahn de 'ound meat toutfully afore retreatin' ta mys study ta brew up a new batch ahv potions fer Nalcarya. Wid ahll de workins ahv Lomé's liddle revolution de call fer healin' draughts ahs risen.

Marshmarrow…Resin….Wickwheat…crushed in de Morter, den sent trew de Alembic ta reduce de draining affects de components ahv ahn willpower ahn fatigue. Next trew de Retort ta cultivate de positive effects…den left ta simmer ahs Khan goes ta check ahn ees Ja.

Peaceful sleeps ta ya Kara, mys tink upon seein' eem in de fire's dappled light. Peaceful sleeps.

Wen de potions be ready, cooled ahn bottled Khan joins ees Ja in dreams.

De next day de wan fer chores. Chores ahn rain. De skies opened up early in de mornin ahn Khan woke briefly ta find ees Ja huddled against eem ahs de thunder screamed across de sky. A warm paw aht ees back ahn a few purred comforts ahn ee soon slept 'gain. Slept 'til de mornin truly came ahn Khan rose fer ees bath.

"Wes goin ta Balmora Khan?" Kara ask ahs ee take up de wash bowl afta mys clean ahn dressed fer de day.

"Ya" mys reply ahs ah count, sort ahn pack de potions inta ah small satchel ready fer Kara to take. De young wan clothes eemself in slacks ahn ah loose shirt ahv Khan's, puffin' eemself up proud wen it don fall ahf ees shoulders. Growin' fast ee be, ahn ah tell eem ahs much afore pullin' ah hood o'er ees 'ead ta keep de rain ahf ahn 'andin' eem de potions.

De walk ta de city be a slow wan. Kara be fascinated by de way scent is distorted by rainfall ahn ee spends 'alf ah 'our chasin' ah scent aroun' ahn 'eather patch. Neva did find its source bu' de experience was ah good wan fer eem. Need ta learn ow scents move ahn change ifen ee is eva ta be ahn 'unter.

Balmora's streets be slick ahn cool under paw. De scents ahv wet stone ahn runnin' water further entice mys Ja ahn Khan leaves eem in de square fer de short tahme it teks eem ta drop ees wares wit Nalcarya.

Twas de firs' mistake Khan makes ahs ah fa'der, bu' inexperience shone trew ahn ah remained wit Carya fer ah small tahme; de patrons kept away by de rain. Wes tolk gentle-like abou' de weader ahn such. Ow er sales go. Wat potions she needs fer de next delivery. "More healers Khan that's what I need. Not potions, skilled healers" she laugh ahs see pour some herb tea inta ah bowl fer dis wan. "To warm those bones of yours" she say trew ah smile.

Tinkin' finally she warms ta dis wan. Tis de last warmth mys feel fer ah lang tahme.

Left de store ahn knew jus by instinct dat trouble ahd come. De air felt…alive almos, singin' wit de tension trouble ahlways brings. Padded trew High town, nodded ta de few citizens ah saw ahn oo saw meh. Dare eyes were guarded as eva bu' dey were too polite…peraps too nervous ta cause meh trouble. Down de stairs ta de commercial district…too quiet…bu' still notin aht ahv order…

Lomé's scent lingered near Virr's alf open door. Mys nudge it open furder ahn pad inside ah moment, jus ta steal ah fleetin' glimpse ifen ah could…saw eem upstairs, clothed finely as ahlways…dat Dren maid followin' eem ahs ahlways…

"Khan…" mys jump wen Virr speks mys name. Ee be settled ahn ah stool by ees moneybox ahn watches meh watch de elf ah moment.

"Ya lookin fer de Varine?"

"Fer Kara" mys say. "Caught ees scent ahn tout ee might be…"

"Nat ere Saa…dat Casius brought news aht early tahmes dis mornin. Lomé tolkin tings trew wit Meni ahn eem up dare. Ya can join…"

"Naw" mys shake mys 'ead. "Gatta fin' dat Ja ahv…"

New scents spill trew de open door followed by de mos' pained scream mys eva 'eard. Khan ahn Virr stare shocked aht eacho'der. Lomé ahn de o'ders stap dare tolkin ahn stare.

"Khan?" Lomé's voice barely reaches mys ear afore mys recognise de voice dat screamed. "J'Kara" mys breathe, too shocked ta move fer 'alf ah second. Blood's scent fills de air. Ah move afore Lomé can reach ta stop meh, aht de door ahn inta de square where mys Ja be draggin' ees bloodied form away fram ahn all too familiar Khajiitt.

"Teach ya ta give eyes ta mys Habasi!" S'Haba snarl, swippin' again ahn missin ahs Kara cowers in ees blood. Can't even shout ta stap dem…no voice…no voice…too shocked.

Anger like ahv neva felt raced trew meh; Virr's roared "**JOSHABA**!" comes to late ta save de wan mys eyes be fixed ahn. Smelt ees fear fer de second it took ta reach eem; mys jaws clamped aroun' ees throat, trowin' eem ta de side afore mys turn ta Kara.

Ees liddle face screwed tight wit pain. Eyes streamin' tears. Ear ripped ta shreds. De roar ah wanted ta give died in mys troat wen ees eyes met mine ahn ee tried ta crawl ta meh. "Dro…Dro…" ee whimpered… Couldn't move 'gain fer shock. Couldn't move but ta curl ahn arm abou' mys Ja ahs Lomé ran ta eem ahn forced eem ta swallow down samtin. Smelt like ah healin' draught.

S'Haba's wheezin' caught mys ear; mys gaze whipped fram Kara ta eem. Ee lay tremblin', starin aht meh. Tryin ta pull eemself ta de shadows…took t'ree words fram Kara ta turn meh fram shocked ta murderous.

".._urt meh Dro_…" ee whimpered, pawin' aht Lomé's robe ahs de elf 'eld eem. Den de roar came. Drowned aht everytin'…Virr's pleadin' meh fer mercy fer ees whelp…Lomé's "**No Khan**!" ahs ee rose ta stap meh…de scream ahv fear fram de Jekosiit dat mauled mah Ja.

'Eared notin but de crunch ahv ees thigh ahs mys jaws clamped closed ahn it, ahn ees scream ahv agony. Smelt notin bu' ees fear. Tasted notin' bu' ees coward's blood. Malice nat become dis wan, bu' mys nat shamed ta admit ah shook mys 'ead whilst ah 'eld eem…jus' ta make de lesson ahll de mowa clear…jus' ta make de wounds aliddle worse.

De worl' only returned when ah let eem lose. Virr pulled eem clear ahn forced ees jaws open ta feed eem ah healing draught. Stapped de bleedin' bu' de fool could nat stand fer de pain. Lomé's eyes were ahn meh; like de eyes ahv de o'der people drawn ta de scene by de shoutin'. De fear in dare depths urt ta see…fear de last ting Khan wans Lomé ta feel fer eem…bu' in dat second, dat moment…it didn't matta. Ah licked de blood fram mys lips ahn spat it back at its owner, mine eyes burnin' inta eem wit ah challenge. _Cam ahn. Attack 'gain. Get trew meh ifen ya wanna tek eem_. Didn't need ta spek de words fer dem ta be nown.

Virr yanked ees Ja to ees paws ahn waved de guards away afore dare unsheathed swords could be put to use ahn Khan's hide. De crowds dispersed with a rumble of gossipin' conversation.

"Eye fer ahn eye" ah snarled wen Virr gave meh ah furious glare o'er ees shoulder ahs ee led S'Haba inside. Saw Ilmeni standin' in de door way, 'er eyes wide ahn frightened. "Come inside Lomé" she called. "We have plans to discuss and…"

"De Jiitt be dangerous" mys finished fer 'er, lookin' Lomé in de eyes. "Tank ya fer 'elpin' eem. Ah tek eem 'ome" mys murmur. Lomé nodded, though didn't pull away wen ah walked past eem ahn gathered Kara anta mah back.

Ahs mys pad aht ahv de square de elf call ta meh: "We must speak later. You and I. Where we met? Four past noon?" Lookin' back ah see ah small smile ahn ees face…de fear be gone. Khan gives ah weak smile in return ahn nods. "De isle" ah say afore turnin' back ta de road. Mys only tout was ow ah day dat was so fine ta start, could turn so wrong so fast.

Took 'ours ta stap Kara quiverin'. Dow de potion Lomé gave eem 'ealed de tear in ees ear, it was so large a wound dat it remained tattered ahn rent. We rest togeder by de hearth, the rain ahn mys fur slowly dryin'…de tears ahn Kara's not.

"Why ee do dis?" ee ask, tryin nat ta touch de ear ee points to. Khan pushes ees 'and away, drawin' eem close afta ah sob makes ees shoulders jolt. "Tis…" mys words end in ah sigh ahs ee buries eemself close.

"Cos ee ah jealous fool ahn ee wants in ahn dis territory" Kara raises ees 'ead, ah question in ees eyes.

"Ah?" ee prompt. Khan smiles.

"Dis land be mine in Jiitt terms Kara. Ah be de largest male aroun' dees parts so de land falls ta meh. Cos ya mys Ja" ah brush ah tear fram ees cheek ahs ah spek: "de land also be yours." Kara smiles ah liddle, de firs' purr ahv 'eard in foreva comin' up. "For true?" he whisper.

"Mmhhmm. Taint your job ta protect it fram bad wans dow Kara…" mys give his torn ear a very, very gentle lick. He don' whimper. "Leave de Jiitt ahv Balmora ta Khan. Dey ain't yours ta fight…"

"Didn't wanna!" Kara yelps. "Was tolkin ta ah lady Jiitt…pretty eyes ahn ah nice smile! Dat be ahll! Was bein' ah good Jiitt Dro ahnest!"

"Believe ya Kara" mys purr, hopin ta calm eem 'gain.

"Den ee comes up ahn starts yellin' ahn ah try ahn tolk bu' ee kept ahn yellin' ahn…" De young wan trails ahf wit ah whimper ahn ah 'old eem again ahs mys anger boils.

"Ee can't chase ya no mowa Kara" ah murmur, pullin' ah fur close ahn wrapping it abou' ees shoulders. "Tek som rest Ja. Ya ear be fine, tatty bu' fine" mys lick de offendin' ear 'gain ahn Kara gives a liddle smile.

"Tank ya Dro…ya save meh 'gain…ya voice is like thunder ya no! Scared meh ahfirs' afore ah realised it was you!" Khan cant 'elp bu' laugh.

"S'wat ah was born ta do boy" ah purr. "Ahll nat leave ya alone dare 'gain Kara…nat till ya wan' meh to ahn even den ahll be watchin…forgive dis wan ees foolishness?"

De young wan gape ah moment afore nuzzlin' up under mys chin. "Course Dro! Done notin' bad by leavin' meh ta work!" Mys nod, bu' de guilt remains.

Silence comes bu' fer Kara's slowly taperin' purrin' ahn de occasional crack fram de logs in de hearth. Khan leaves ees Ja curled by de fire ahn climb aht anta de soaked branches ahv de tree, de scent ahv life ahn water tick ahn de air, ahn settle down ta wait de day away.

By mid afternoon de sun ahd burnt de clouds away. Dis wan left ees Ja aht 'ome, wakin' eem only ta murmur where mys goin' afore ee slipped under 'gain. De path ta Balmora, well trod as it was, became slick wit mud ahn grit wen de rains cam ahn Khan spent most ahv de journey pawin' trew to Odai's shallows ta keep ees paws clean.

Smelt de Elf afore ah saw eem; a common ting fer Jiitt wen de wind be in de right direction, ahn ah could tell dat maid ahd been clingin' ta eem 'gain. Too drained ta resent 'er for 'er luck, Khan nodded ees greetins ta ees friend wen ee saw meh ahn waded trew de shallows ta de Isle where we met.

Ah frown marred ees features ahs ee spoke ta meh: "You look exhausted Khan…is Kara alright?"

Mys nod trew ah sigh: "Fine. Sleepin'. Dat potion worked, ees jus terrified. Will Virr try ahn kill meh next ah see eem?" Mys tone only carried 'alf ah joke in it ahn Lomé only 'alf smiled: "No…but god did you do S'Haba some damage. He can walk but…"

"Well ee ain't so damaged den" mys growl. Lomé was silent ah moment. We walked togeder o'er de bridge ahn aht tawards de Moonmoth Fort. Could 'ear de creakin' ahv de Dwemer ruin in de distance; de screamin' ahv de Cliff Racers. "Ya wan'ed ta tolk?" mys ask wen de silence stretches too far.

"Casius brought news from the Legion this morning. Sit with me Khan." Lomé settle eemself ahn ah large rock ahn mys sit down afore eem. "Wat ee no?"

"Precious little we already don't regarding the slave trade. However…the Legion has been drafted."

"Drafted?" mys ask, unsure ahv de word.

"Yes. If war is declared by Cyrodiil the Legion of Vvardenfell will be called to aid the fight."

Ah frown deeply. "Ahn…wat dat mean? Where all dis goin' Saa?"

"It means that the nobles here, the Arvels…Ules…Dren…are getting edgy. They don't know about the Lamps, but the brewing war is common knowledge thanks to Duke Dren's couriers spreading the news to his brother and others."

Lomé sighs deeply afore continuin': "Edginess breeds caution. Caution breeds the search for reinforcements. The nobles, the slavers; they are gathering together protection. Mercenaries mostly. Too keep them and their stock safe. Its making our job damn near impossible. The guards keeping their eyes open for us have seen walls of men surrounding the slaves in the fields."

"So de Lamps will remain ah band ahv nine?"

"For now it seems so. But we have the Legion behind us. They are not best pleased about the mercenaries." Ee looked tawards de Fort ah moment afore sayin: "Varo is trying to take legal action, but it is early days."

Mys nod. "News fram de mainland?"

"Nothing new. More mauled corpses found. More Jiitt blamed. More trains sent to recoup losses. The Mane is doing this cause no good; he's making the slavers more hungry for profit, not driving them off."

"Khan nat wan fer politics, bu' mayhap dat be de way forward…tolkin' ta de wans ere…" Lomé chuckle dry-like.

"They won't listen Khan, trust me Varo has tried. They've too much to lose."

"So…wat ya goneh do Lomé?" Ee 'old mine eyes ah moment, leanin' ees elbows ahn ees knees. "I'm going to train Khan. Take up my training again in the off chance war is declared. For better or worse I'm a part of this now and if the Legion goes to war I will follow them. I won't let another conflict tear my home to pieces. Not after so short a time of peace."

Dread hit meh samwhere deep witin. Fought to keep dis fram mys gaze bu' de Elf afore meh ghats quick eyes. "Are you well friend?" ee ask, ah frown marrin' ees fine featured face. Khan looks away.

"Ya…didn't tink ya'd follow dem ta conflict dats ahll."

"I will fight for my home and those I care for Khan."

"Ahs will ah" Ahs ah spoke de words de ahdest flare ahv panic flickered trew Lomé's eyes. Tried ta 'ide it like ah did bu' mine eyes be ahs fast ahs ees. Khan rises anta ees paws, den stands tall ah moment afore settin' ees paws ahn de rock Lomé sits ahn. We be just abou' eye level ahn mys look aht eem 'ard, tryin ta find de source ahv de panic ee so well 'id.

"You'd…you'd follow the Legion to battle?"

"Nah Saa" Khan murmurs, takin' a breath afore nudgin' Lomé's 'and wit ees muzzle. "Ahd fallow you"

Teks eem ah moment…ah lang moment…bu' Lomé's fingers land whisper soft ta mys muzzle. So soft be de touch dat it may as well nat be dare…bu' dat mattas nat. Ees eyes be wat Khan is watchin'. Dat flicker returns…dat…nameless samtin ah saw by de river. Ahn like dat tahme Khan's 'eart staps fer ah beat. Unlike dat tahme…taint no Ja ta pounce ahn us…Khan steels ees nerve, fergets wat ees Ja tol eem abou' Meni ahn Lomé ahn tilts ees 'ead slowly ta de touch.

Ahn fer ah second…jus' like it was by de river…ah tiny second…we were de same. De…affection mys movement held was matched ahs ees fingers pressed slightly more firmly, slipped fram mys muzzle, up aliddle…tween mine eyes ahn anta ah brow…just flittin' touches…like ah butterfly hopin' anta ah Fire Flower; scared ta burn its feet. Scared dat touchin dis wan might burn ees fingers…

Ifen ah was nat so lost in de look in ees eyes ahd ahv let mine close under ees touch; so tender was it ah was glad ahv de rock ee sat ahn. Needed it ta 'old maself up! Dare we remained…ees fingertips ghostin' mah brow wit mowa care dan ya'd tink a man ahv Lomé's strength could ahv in eem. Could 'ear his breath comin' quicker de further ees fingers moved. Felt dem flinch slightly wen dey move ta mys muzzle 'gain ahn brush ahn ah whisker.

"Sorry…" ee say breathily, ees finger's retreat 'alted by mah words: "S'alright Saa…can touch. Don' 'urt dis wan"

Ee look aht meh ah moment… den ee smile…ahn ah no wateva passed tween us 'gain was gone. Ees fingers return, curious ahn still gentle…bu witaht de…samtin behin' ees eyes…it faded 'gain soon ahs ah spoke…wished ta curse maself ta silence…bu knew mah dreamin' would get meh nowhere…so let eem fulfil ees curiosity…let ees fingers move ta mah ears, mah neck…til ee goes ahn says de wan ting dat Khan needn't 'ear:

"The hour wares on Khan…I need to get back to Balmora. Ilmeni wants to talk through our next move."

De anger dat ahd cooled since tolkin' ta eem flared 'gain ahn ah 'eave maself back fram de rock ahn drop anta mys paws; mah ears flattenin' ta mys 'ead for annoyance.

"Ya go ahn do dat den Sera" mys snarl, smearin' de last word wit' de malice ah felt fer de Dren woman ahn 'er 'old ahn de wan ah care for. Teks meh until ah reach de base ahv mah 'ome ta realise wat ahd admitted ta maself.

"Ah care fer eem…" ah murmured inta de moist air. New it inside since…Ghads…since ah saw eem de firs tahme trew does bars…sayin' it aht loud…made it more real. Made it dangerous.

Ahn wats worse…nat jus dangerous fer dis wan. Ifen word ahv any ahv mys…feelins' reaches anywan…Lomé would nat be safe. Mah vow ahv silence was made two fold den.

No mowa feelins Khan. Nat fer eem. Nat safe.

* * *

Morndas cams twice afore Khan sees Lomé 'gain. Wes travelin' ta Virr's shop ahn a slowly warmin' early mornin' fer ah meetin'; Virr ahn Khan's peace ahvin' been made de week previous ahn dat wit Lomé brooked wid ah soft ahnd ta mys shoulders ahs weh walk side by side trew Balmora's square. Mys look ta ees face ahn see de smile ee gives ahn ees words bou' de Dren fade away fram mine ears.

Virr fergave meh fer alf cripplin' ees ward.

Ah fergave eem fer nat keepin' ees Ja in ees sights.

Weh sat ahs eva, Virr ahn Lomé aht de table, Khan ahn a plush pillow near by, tolkin' trew reports fram Caldera ahn de main land. Dis day we be joined by anoder Jiitt; Ri'Shajirr de Caldera sneak Khan 'eard tell ahv bu' neva afore met. Ee ah tall Jiitt by Suthay-raht means, stripped in de face ahn arms like Khan be, dow ees stripes nat alf ahs tick nor ahs frequent. Ee cams, so Virr tells it, wit news fram de ebony mine jus' nort' ahv ees 'ome. Brings maps ahn notes fram moles ahn watchers oo ahv wind ahv de Lamps fram de Legion.

"Dey tell mine ears" Ri'Shajirr spek "dat dare be much, much corruption in dis place. Dis Hlaalu mine filled wit lies ahn slaves."

"Hlaalu?" Khan ask, ears perked aht de word. "Don dat be de 'ouse Il…"

"Khan" Virr bite, shakin' ees 'ead. "'Ush yaself Ja ahn lisen ta de Ri." Khan smirk afore noddin' ta de Suthay-tiger. "Ya words Ri?" mys prompt.

"Dare be wan slave; wan names Dahleena dat causes many troubles. Dahleena ah Khajiitt, ah Suthay-raht with deep ruby red furs ahn ah tigress' face. No 'er fram errands mys done fer de Hlaalu; always see 'er by ah hut near de towers ahv de mine. Neva workin' fer ahll de troubles she causes."

Virr shake ees ead in worry. "Dey feedin' er?" ee ask. Ri'Shajirr sigh quiet-like. "Don no" ee say afta ah momen'. "She ah t'in wan…skinny ahn weak like de Ja she ain't much stapped bein'."

Khan's mind leaps ta Kara ah momen', ees concern fer dis new Ja'khajiit plain ahn ees face. "Ya bringin' us dis news fer ah reason nh Ri'Shajirr? So de Lamps cahn look to 'er freedom?"

De Suthay-tiger nods ees tufted 'ead. "Lookin' de nat ahll ah wan' fram ya good people. Mys wan' 'er freedom. Can't watch dis fram de Shovel no longer. Gatta 'elp sam'ow…"

"Tell me Ri'Shajirr" Lomé spek fer de firs' tahme since ee took ees seat. De Jiitt straightened ees back where ee stood wen ees Varine spoke ta eem. "Ahvcourse Serjo" ee purr, ees 'ead bowin' aliddle.

"You said you've had dealings with the Hlaalu before. The ones running the mine at least." Ri'Shajirr nods. "Ya. Jus small tings. Bringin' eggs fer feedin' de bosses…no mys way trew de mines cos ahv taken foods ta de slaves fram tahme ta tahme…"

Lomé nods ahs ee sort trew de parchments de Caldera Jiitt bring, ah map ahv de mine brought aht ahn laid ahn de table. Ee beckons Ri'Shajirr close ahn points ta de map wit de tip ahv ees dagger. "Show me where this Dahleena is kept" ee say, trailin' de knife tip across de t'in velum. De Suthay-tiger points wit ah clawed finger ta ah small square near de mine's towers.

"Dat wan" ee spek. Lomé stands ees dagger ahn de spat, restin' de hilt in ees palm. "Then this is where our next object lies" ee murmur in excited tones, Ri'Shajirr's face overcome wid joy ahs ee does.

"Oh tank ya Serj…"

"Lomé please" de Dunmer interrupt, claspin' de stunned wan's outstretched paw ahn returnin' de reverent touch ahv cheeks Ri'Shajirr gives eem. Ee turn ta Virr ahn Khan, ahn arm still 'eld by Ri'Shajirr's clutchin' paws.

"Whomever volunteers to rescue Dahleena…"

"Dis wan" Ri'Shajirr cut in, ees decision instant ahn made witaht concern fer ees own safety. "Dey no mah face. Let meh in ta feed de slaves no ahn den. Won't get no troubles passin de watchers."

"Do they search your wares before they let you pass?" Lomé ask. De Jiitt nods. "Then another must go with you if this plan is to work."

"Ya ghats ideas Saa?" de sneak ask. Lomé's turn ta nod. "Almsivi Intervention" ee say trew ah smile. Virr purrs ees agreement, clappin' ees paws briskly. "Send 'er ta Moonmoth nh?" mys Dro purr.

"Exactly" Lomé reply. "No need for mages guilds. No need to send the poor woman running down the roads to Balmora. Just one scroll which I will now personally retrieve from the hands of Larris Varo himself." Ee finally release de mowa den relieved Ri'Shajirr, nods ta Khan ahn Virr ahn disappears inta de mornin' light wid ah pramise ta return witin de 'our.

True to ees word de Dunmer be, ahn wes settle 'gain aht Virr's table ta tolk trew de plan. "Ri'Shajirr will travel to Caldera this evening," Lomé say, de Jiitt ee spekin' to listenin' careful-like. "I will leave as soon as we are finished here. To free a slave one needs a key and I've a suspicion about its whereabouts. The guards of Caldera know my face, and will have heard from Larris about what I represent. They will give me no trouble." Ee pause ahn turn ta de map, takin' up ees dagger 'gain ta point.

"Ri'Shajirr, you are to enter the camp under the pretences of delivering food and other wares. You will not be carrying the scroll with you. That is my role. Find Dahleena and send her out of the camp towards the hills outside Caldera. Tell her to look for red eyes in the darkness. I will be waiting for her with the key to her bracer." Ri'Shajirr nods ees understandin'.

"Ya Sera…take de wares. Find de Jiitt. Send de Jiitt ta de grasslands in search of red eyes." Lomé smiles ta de sneak, den turns ta Khan. "Wait for her at Moonmoth" ee say. "The guards won't harm you, they know of our initiative and about the Jiitt I plan on sending to collect the escapee." Ees regard warmed ahs Khan nodded in resignation. Neva been wan fer high stone walls, bu' fer dis cause, mys keep de aversion away long enough ta 'elp de wan oo 'elped meh.

"Mind de guards" mys murmur ahs Lomé strides ahn quick feet tawards de stairway ta tek ees leave. Ee look ta meh 'gain, ees smirk prideful ahn boisterous ahs ee speks "Remember Khan, I'm the Nerevarine. I could take them all" ee jokes pattin' aht de dagger naw 'angin' aht ees 'ip. Mine eyes fallow ees fingers, de day by de river dat seems so long ago replayin' in mah mind. Ah look ta ees eyes den ahs ah reply trew ah toothy smirk: "Don mek meh tek it 'gain Saa, ah don' need no temptin'"

Ees ringin' laughter warms trew meh so much ah ghats ta 'ide de smile dat slips anta mys lips fram de quick eyes ahv mys broder Jiitt. Ri'Shajirr be too immersed in ees papers ta much care fer de banter tween Elf ahn Jiitt, bu' mys Dro' Virr sees much even wit ees ol' eyes. Ees brows quirk up ah moment afore ees smile reveals ees teeth.

"Go 'ome ta ya son Khan" ee purrs. "Kara will wanna see ya afore ya go ahn wait lader tonight. Tek eem fishin' gain ya? De deeper waters by de shore per'aps?" De idea appeals ta meh.

'ear eem spek ahs ah leave de shop: "Tis good dey be so close nh?" ee say ta Ri'Shajirr. Khan groans ahn de inside. Nah Saa tinks. Nat good fer mah 'eart. Shakin' ahf de touts mys return 'ome. Kara be mowa de enthusiastic abou' de fishin ahn midday finds us pawin' quiet-like trew de swamps ahv de coast, de lapin' waves callin' ta Khan in ways ee can't describe wid ah word o'der dan promised freedom.

Since ees ear 'ealed up Kara been growin' ahll de mowa boisterous 'gain. Can't neva keep ah young Jiitt down fer too long. 'specially nat a boy ahv Kara's age. Ee opinionated, wonder-filled aht de world in spite ahv de experience wid S'Haba. Virr tells Khan dat ees whelp stays by de Temple fer much ahv ees day naw, only sleepin' in wen de night falls ahn de Tigers prowl. De chuckle dis tout brings rumbles ahs it passes Khan's lips ahn Kara teks ees cue fram ees Dro's 'appiness; pouncin' aht mys paws ahs dey cut de path trew de low lyin' plants.

"Gonneh teach meh sam new tings Dro?" ee ask ahs ee 'op fram fore paw ta back paw, tappin' lightly wit ees slowly unsheathin' claws. Neva been wan ta scratch ahs my Kara, ahlways gentle wen ee plays. Samtin Khan must break eem ahv sam day…ah day perhaps wen ee nat so innocent Saa tinks ahs de ground neath paw turns soft ahn wet wid salt water.

De Ocean be a beaudiful ting, ahn mys stop in mah tracks ta watch it ripple ahn stir under de sun's rays. Kara 'op up anta mys back ah moment, ees forepaws restin' aht mah neck. "Wat aht dare Dro?" ee ask, layin' ees weight down along mys spine; ees tail loopin' aht mah flank. Khan bites back ees first ansa "de Mane ahn ees war" ahn settles fer de second: "Lands dis wan can't remember. Lands no Jiitt paw ahs eva landed ahn…"

"For true!?" Kara exclaim "Neva touched by Jiitt paws?" Khan cant elp de smile ee gives. So convinced ahv our race's boundlessness Kara be. So young. "S'true Ja" mys purr. "Bu' naw ta fishin. Ghats anoder Jiitt camin' fram de fields tonight. We must make use ahv de daylight 'ours." Felt Kara 'op down fram mys back ahn we turn fram de ocean ta de inlet ahv de Odai. Been teachin' mys Ja much o'er de past weeks ahn ee no's ta build ah crude rock dam ta funnel any catches inta de open fer ahn easier kill.

Wen ee done, Khan 'and o'er ah parin' knife ahn watch ees Ja ahs ee test de blade like ah tout eem afore slidin' it inta de sheath aht ees t'igh. Sharin' mys pride wit eem wid ah wide grin we take up our posts; Khan down stream fram Kara ahn wait poised in silence fer de comin' spoils.

'ours passed unbidden ahn afor long de sun began ta set; de once scorthin' 'eat ahv de day cooled by de sea breeze. Kara ahn Khan tek dare catch, six plump healthy fish, back ta de base ahv our 'ome where de young wan gets ees first real lesson ahn usin' ees parin' knife. Kara be mutterin' ta eemself ahs ee watches, remindin' eemself ahv mys instructions.

_Head ta tail, scoop aht de entrails, leave dem aht fer de crabs down stream. Ahf wid de skin ahn de 'ead. Leave dem aht fer de crabs down stream. Give de meats ta ya Dro ahn watch eem salt dem. Den elp' eem carry dem up ta prepare fer de evenin' meal._

"Dats right" mys purr ahs de last fillet is wrapped ahn ready fer cookin'. "Cam ahn Ja, de scent ahv dees calls ta meh ahn mys appetite won't wait long." Kara laugh ahn ees way up de tree, pokin' fun aht de amount Khan cahn eat witaht worry. Mys nip playful-like aht ees tail ahs ah fallow eem ahn de play fight dat ahd been brewin' since ees pouncin' dis marnin' was waged across de floor in de study once de fish were safely cookin' away ahn de hearth.

* * *

Sunset was de agreed tahme fer Khan ta travel ta de fort ta wait. Kara wished ta fallow, bu' ees release was still too recent fer Khan ta be 'appy riskin' it. Dropped eem by de mine wid Jali ahn T'sali, alang wid most ahv de fish earlier caught. Neva ferget Jali's muzzy voice workin' ahs she spoke. "Dro'Khan" she purr ahs mys bend ta nuzzle 'er tiny 'ead wid ahll de gentility in mys body. "Ya bahbe?" mys ask, borrowin' T'Sali's nickname fer de slowly growin' ball ahv fluff dat pointed ah paw aht de fish. "Fizzzzzzz" she say, pointin' ta de fish ahn tryin' ta copy 'er moder's words ahs she tanked Kara fer dem. Mys laugh fram mys soul fer 'er attempt, ahn de proud smile dat bared her tiny eye-teeth ahs ah lifted 'er in ah paw ahn 'eld 'er close. T'sali ahn Ra' Basa chuckled wid meh, murmurs ahv relief aht Jali's growth echoin' 'tween us afore ah took ta mah paws, left de tiny wan wid Kara ahn made mah way ta de fort.

De road ta de fort be ah familiar wan ahn Khan winces inside wen ee passes de rock Lomé sat upon weeks back. Mys paw towards de towerin' fort, watchin' dis way ahn dat fer de Racers dat seem ta leap fram nowhere upon de unwary. Dare were none, dow de guarded stares ahv de legionnaires mannin' de pulpits ahv de Moonmoth sent mowa nerves up Khan's spine den any leather-bird. Ah made it trew de gates, only ta be confronts by ah scene ahm glad Kara neva saw. Line upon lin ahv soldiers, ah man in royal colours aht dare 'ead bellowin' orders ahs de trained wit blades.

De war suddenly seemed too real fer dis wan. De only ting stappin' mys retreat was de voice ahv de man commandin' de troops. "Khajiitt, stop where you stand!" ee called. Fer once Khan did not argue 'gainst the order, waitin' uneasy ahs ee strode o'er. Ees words put meh aliddle aht ease.

"Have you seen the Twin Lamps?" ee say, ahn 'and dragged trew ees black pelt.

"Dey light de way ta freedom…Varo" mys purr. De guess was correct ahn ah memorised de scent ahv de man Lomé tol' meh wanted ta 'elp wid de Lamp's efforts. We left de courtyard, entered de Champion's private study ahn discussed many tings o'er de tahme we shared. De scope ahv de problem facin' Vvardenfell: "Nothing like it since Dagoth Ur" Varro say. Mys 'eart freeze. Lomé only jus' killed dat monster. De mortality ahv de saviour Vvardenfell ahd turned to 'gain was ahll too clear ta Khan. Instead ahv speakin' mys worries ah let de troubled wan spek.

"Attacks of increasing frequency and brutality…not ritualistic any more…claws instead of knives and swords…war coming too quickly…Mane getting impatient with the continued slaving…talks with leaders of slave trade not working…need action now if we are to avert the war…" Ees words ahd just sunk in wen ee ask ees next question.

"Does the Nerevarine have any plans as yet? I cannot push his hand but we need action and soon."

"Ees tekin' de Caldera mine"

Khan's words caused a ripple of glee and unease pass Varro's face, ees brows so high dey almost brushed ees hairline.

"Why that guile-filled…the Lamps may become a public figure after this Khajiitt. Know that." Mys dread aht des words showed as easily ahs ees unease ahd. "So long ahs dey don' no de members we be safe" ah say ahs ah rise ta mah paws. "De 'ours wear ahn. Ah await de new wan's arrival in de open nh? Gatta get inta de air…"

Varro smiled. "The walls too high for your taste?"

"Used to cool air ahn black skies" mys say ahs ah wander back into de world, resolved ta wait de night away ifen ah 'ahd ta. Ah didn't.

De little missus appear in a swirl ahv ah very familiar travellin' cloak ahn ah panic ah moment dat Lomé nat be wid 'er. "Dahleena!" mys call o'er de din ahv de trainin' wans; some ahv whom turned ta watch 'er runnin' ta meh. Caught her tremblin' form 'gainst mys chest, 'oldin' 'er fast ahs 'er shock faded allowin' 'er ta spek.

"Red eyes sends meh…ya be…Ri'Khan nh?" Mys nod ahn lead 'er fram de sights ahv de soldiers, risin' ta mys back paws ta smooth de cloak down o'er 'er too thin shoulders. De scent ahv its rightful owner rose like incense smoke does, slowly, thickly ahn fer ah moment ah wished deeply fer Lomé's company. Er timorous voice broke mys touts, drawin' meh fram de haze de scent drew.

"Red eyes tol' dis wan dat ya tek 'er ta ah safe place…be it far?" She look aroun' nervously ahs Khan drop anta ees four paws ahn offer 'er ees back. "Cam ahn darlin'" mys purr, bendin' slightly ta ease 'er journey. "Cam wid Khan, ee keep ya safe Naw. Welcome ta de family."

Ahs ah walk, paws silent ahn easy ahn de rocky ground, ah guard sent by Varro escortin' us ta Balmora's arches, Dahleena asked ahv de family ah spoke ahv. Tol' er ahv de Ja, J'Kara ahn Jali. Tol' 'er ahv T'sali ah 'er plans fer 'er future. Murmured abou' mys acquaintance wid de miners ahv de Shalk mine ahs we passed it ahn stopped ah moment fer 'er ta pick ah paw full of 'eather; de scent enticin' ah sensitive nose mowa used ta burnin' ahn de smell ahv ebony bein' smelted den wild flowers.

Crossin' de bridge mys saw it be Basa's turn ta guard de mine. Ee turned, bowed deep ta de missus upon Khan's back ahn offered 'er ah paw ta 'elp 'er down. T'sali hustled o'er den, promisin' de shaken wan ah warm bat' ahn food ahs Khan loped o'er ta de younger wans ta keep dem back. Nat dat dey would 'urt Dahleena, bu' boisterous Kara be de las' ting dat poor Jiitti woman would need afta de trauma she been trew.

Lader in de evenin' T'sali rejoined us in de open, Dahleena takin' much needed rest witin de safety ahv de mine. De womanly Argonian settled by meh ahs ah let Jali tussle wid mah paw, ah mo'derly smile curlin' de edges ahv 'er mouth.

"Careful wid 'er Ka" she say, ah 'and pattin' mah shoulder. "She might break ya wan day." Mys chuckles, watchin' de Ja'khajiit try ahn bite mys fingers, 'er teeth barely grown enough ta feel let alone prick.

"Only ting dis wan 'ere could eva break be mah 'eart T'sali" mys purr, drawin' ah soft laugh fram mys friend.

"Tis ah strange ting dat Dahleena tell me" T'sali murmur afta ah moment. "She say, de o'der will fallow meh ta freedom. Don no wat she means…do ya Ka?" Mys shake mah 'ead ahs ah lift ah laughin' Jali up inta mys paw ahn 'and 'er to 'er mo'der. "Nah Saa…dow ifen she mean de o'ders fram de mine we's goneh need ah bigger 'ome fer dem ahll." Anoder chuckle passes trew T'Sali's frame.

"We'll always ahv room fer 'em Ka. Ya no ahs much don' ya?" Mys smile be warm ahs ah reply: "Course ah do sweet-ting. Ya mek ah good mo'der ta dem ahll, be dey your senior or nat." Wid does kind words Khan relaxes anta ees side ahn watches ees T'sali ahs she winds 'er way inta de mine, rollin' ta rest ahn ees back wen she disappears inta de warmth.

De stars be bright dis night, ahn ah ahm soon joined by Kara. Ee lay aht mys side watchin' de 'eavens ahs ah do; ees ear cockin' wen ah spek. "Ya no Ja…de Jiitt be bound ta does moons up dare" mys extend ahn arm ahn point ta de shinin' orbs above us.

"Ya jokin' Dro?" Kara ask. Mys chuckle. "Naw Ja. Our legends say we be Fadomai's chil'ren. Fadomai birthed many chil'ren fer 'er mate Ahnurr. Azurah of the dawn ahn dusk, Merrunz ahv destruction, Hircine ahv hunger, Mafala ahv de Clan Mo'ders, Sangiin ahv blood ahn life, Sheggorath ahv insanity, Hermorah ahv de tides…many ahv dem. Des be de Ghads ahv Jiitti culture Ja."

Kara sit up ahn lean o'er Khan, lookin' eem in de eyes wid interest. "Oo be ya favrit wan Dro?" Mys smile wistful-like, touts ahv Lomé floatin' back unbidden.

"S'rendarr" mys purr "De Ghad ahv mercy." Kara smiles big. "Ah like eem too" ee say. "De Varine ghats lots ahv dat in eem nh? Mercy. Ee saved dis wan ahn brought meh you Dro" ee nuzzled ees way neath mys arm ahn ah 'eld eem ah moment, lickin' aht de tatty ear dat marked eem ahs ah young scrappy male.

"Dat ee did" ah murmur, rollin' ta mys paws ahn givin' Kara ah sharp tho painless nudge. "Cam ahn Kara" mys rumble, lowerin' mys 'ead ahn barin' ah smile in challenge. "Show ya Dro 'ow ya strent is buildin'…" Ee didn't need no mowa encouragement.

Kara ahn Khan spent de night aht de mine, content afta our bout ahv rough play ta relax in good company ahn enjoy de fish we'd caught ahn prepared earlier in de day. Late on, wen de Ja were tucked up in sleeps de Imperial Casius returned ta de fold bearin' news fram ees sources in de Imperial City. We sat ahn listened ahs ees tale unfolded, T'sali ahn Ra'Basa left agape; Khan silent, de news bein' nat quite new ta eem.

"In short then" Casius say afta ah mouthful ahv Mazte: "The Emperor is on the edge of his seat regarding declaring war. It will take something major to persuade him, but word is that his cautious nature is wearing thin. The attacks have to stop. To make that happen the slavers need to be dealt with. I'm considering force."

"Nah" mys rumble fram mys place aht T'sali's side. "Lomé makin' de moves Varo wants. Saw de man earlier in de night wen ah brought back de latest resuee." Casius smiles slightly aht de news. "You saw the legionnaires then" ee say. Mys hush eem sharp-like; don need Kara 'earin' ahv it. "Mind yer voice 'ere. Jiitt ears be ahs sharp ahs dare teeth. Ah saw dem. De Emperor be dat…_**dat**_ close ta de sword nh?" Casius nodded.

"Unfortunatly for us. You said Lomé freed another?"

"Lomé ahn our newest Lamp Ri'Shajirr" mys reply.

"The Caldera sneak?" Casius ask, shocked. Khan nods. "Ya no eem?"

"Only by reputation. He could sneak right under Dagoth Ur's nose and he wouldn't notice if the tellings are true." Mys laugh along wid Basa. "Dey be true" ah purr. "Ee de only wan ahn Vvardenfell dat cahn walk trew grass witaht bendin' ah blade ahv it."

"Then our cause is in good…paws" de Imperial say; hidin' a belch behin' ees 'and. T'sali's nose screwed up aht ees manners bu' she remained respectfully silent on the issue, 'til Jali padded 'er way inta de room; mewlin' bout bein' woken up by ah roar. Basa ahn Khan laugh deeply ahs de flustered Imperial sputtered, cursin' ah blue streak ahs de indignant T'sali left de room.

"Women" ee muttered, only causin' Mys ahn Basa mowa laughter.

* * *

Next mornin' found Khan back in Virr's study, news ahv wars ahn troops ahn unease rumblin' up fram all o'er de town. Mys Dro pulled ahn ees pipe ahs ee lamented: "Ofen times Vvardenfell be a quiet place fer such news. Bu' naw? De second word ahn de lips ahv every man ahn Mer be "Cyrodiil" or worse "Khajiitt".

Virr paw trew scraps ahv de Black Horse Courier brought o 'er by de messengers fer de legion. Since de Lamps be workin' in cahoots wid dem Varro saw it fit ta furnish us wit ahll de news ee ghats. "Tell dis wan samtin Khan" mys Dro growl ahs ee sorts.

"Ya? Wat?" Ah rise ta mah paws ahn pad ta ees side. Notice naw ee ghats a dagger 'angin' fram ees belt by ees money purse. Mys no betta den ta ask abou' it.

"Why for dis paper fram…ah week back…why for it tell dis wan dat mercenaries like de wans de slavers be hirin' ahv been causin' troubles in Cyrodiil ifen dey be Dunmer natives ahv Vvardenfell most?"

Mys frown. Twas common knowledge, tween de Lamps ahn de Legion anyways, dat de mercenaries hail far ahn near; fram de Ash wastes ahv Vvardenfell ahn o'der mowa highbrow circles.

"Don no Virr…sure dey be de same kind?"

"De description ere…Bonemold armour…strange accents…facial tattoos…soun' like natives ta meh" Virr say ahs ee 'old de scrap aht fer mys ta read.

"Shouldn't judge ahn looks Dro" Khan replies afta givin' de words de onceover. Neva much liked common tongue written. De words seem ta jumble ahn take ah while fer mys ta understand, bu' wen ah afta ah get by. Virr jus' chuckles ahn turns back ta ees work.

Khan wonders ahs ees Dro rifles in ees notes 'gain abou' de whereabouts ahv ees friend Lomé. Wonders dis wan does ifen ee found troubles ahn de way 'ome fram Caldera. Wondered still why ee didn't drop inta de mage's guild dare ta get 'ome quick-like. Twas only minutes afta dees touts flit trew mys mind dat de wan occupyin' dem appears, breathless, pantin' aht de stairwell, ees eyes excited ahs dey land ahn meh.

"Khan, how do you feel about a trip to the Grazelands?" Twas ahll ah could do ta laugh wit glee.


	17. Like moth wings beating

_Disclaimer: Bethesda owns everything Morrowind related but for my original characters (Lomé and Khan)_

_Author's note: This story is written in the words of the main characters; they are talking the reader through what has happened to them. Keep in mind that while Lomé (pronounced 'Lomeh') is a Dunmer and therefore speaks clearly, Khan is a Khajiitt. His accent therefore is very strong and I have written him as such. He speaks phonetically, often explaining what he means after he has actually said it, so be patient with him and simply read what you see. It'll come to you I promise. Each chapter will switch from one point of view to the other, embellishing the story as it goes along. One final note, this story obviously contains a homosexual relationship and will deal with the implications of this i.e.; being in Morrowind where such things are taboo, for the characters as it progresses. If such things are not to your taste please don't flame me, simply click the little back button and find something else to read._

_Thank you to all those who read and review. To my muse: Almsivi Ser'Jo'. __To others: Happy reading._

* * *

Setting the scene:

Garisa Llethari, councilman of House Redoran, stood tall and proud in the great hall of Fort Buckmoth, trying hard not to betray his excitement. His position within his House was such that the slightest waver within Vvardenfell's political structure reached his ears incredibly quickly; often before it reached those of the men and women directly affected by whatever had occurred.

He did not hide his smile as the duel champions of the Fort approached him, bearing the news he had come to have confirmed as more than rumour. The Caldera mine had been well and truly rumbled; its most...troublesome 'worker' released by unseen hands in the dead of night. This loss placed the mining operation in jeopardy and finally, after years of attempting to have the cesspit shut down, Llethari sensed his chance was near.

"Well, champions?" the noble queried cordially through a smile he hoped did not appear smug. He had spent years of battling with the Hlaalu in the boardrooms of his Hall and with the Legion itself in Buckmoth over the slaving, and the day finally seemed to be won.

For the moment at least.

"We have no..._official_ idea of who could have done this..." Champion Aldaril murmured in measured tones, sensing the other Mer's silent though deeply obvious satisfaction. Llethari raised a questioning brow. "And...unofficially..." he prompted. The Champions shared a glance, seemed to draw some conclusion from their wordless exchange, then returned their collective gaze to the councilman and replied as one:

"Larris Varo. Moonmoth."

Llethari spun on his heel and strode with purpose towards the Skar. He had business there before heading south to Moonmoth.

* * *

**Lomé**

Three days passed.

Three days in which the political structure of Vvardenfell shifted…tilted slightly towards change. It was so slight that most of the population did not notice it; merely moved on with their lives unaware.

For me, however. For me the impact of Dahleena's rescue…the political waves it made were all too obvious. It began on a cloudy morning, three days late of my suggestion that Khan, I and any other Lamps who wished to join us abscond north-east to the Grazelands. Those days had been filled with preparations of all kinds, and we split the work between us evenly.

Khan and any others with designs on accompanying us were to gather all the provisions they could without drawing attention to our plans.

I was to arrange transportation and, if necessary, weave a white lie for any of those who might miss our presence in Balmora. Everything was going according to plan until Atius caught me literally by the collar as I was entering Ra'Virr's shop.

"**FORGIVE ME SERJO**!" the rumpled, out of breath Imperial near-on shouted as I whirled to face him.

"What is the meaning of this?!" I thundered.

"Moonmoth needs you Serjo. **URGENTLY**" he pointed towards the road leading to the Fort "Varo needs your presence now." He lowered his voice, curled a hand about my elbow and leant to murmur "Lamps, Serjo" to my ear. Immediately I went cold, memories of the night we freed Leena rushing back in a flood. I had been reviewing a stash of papers I had liberated along with her. Most of them were figures regarding trade routes with Vivec and Molag Mar, but one, a small folded note in the third collection I looked through raised concerns.

'…The slave Dahleena mewls and bays all night through. Calling the others to her. They come to her like starved Nix Hounds would a fallen Guar. Follow her gibberish Ta'Agran commands without question. Follow her. She is dangerous. Could start an uprising. Starving the Jiitti-scrow should teach them their place again…'

I had stared at it in confusion for over an hour after reading it, trying to weigh up the possibility of this 'uprising' actually occurring. Ri'Shajirr and I had passed words the night of Leena's 'escape'. He told me nothing of an impeding uprising…but knew her to be an important part of what he called the 'Caldera Tribe'. The group of Khajiitt and Argonians working in the mines.

"Where she runs, dey fallow" he had murmured over a mug of cheap ale, closeted away as we were in a dark corner of Shenk's Shovel. We looked every inch the world-worn travellers and drew no suspicions from the other patrons as they milled through the musky gloom.

"Ifen she goes…dey go…"

News of her escape did not seem to reach Caldera until Jirr and I parted ways on the outskirts. The mine's warning bells began to toll…workers who had been meandering into Caldera from their shifts hurtled back towards the hills…a small battalion of Imperial guards raced after them…

"Come Serjo…this matter **CANNOT **wait" Atius prompted. Never had a pair made such good time from Balmora to Moonmoth. We stepped through the gates to a scene of pandemonium.

Four companies of Legionnaires, each at least 50 strong were stood to attention; one in each corner of the Fort's large parade ground. Each company had at its head what I assumed to be a general; his regalia forged of ebony, gold and filigree. A silver long sword hung heavy at his hip and I wondered as I passed them at how ornate and imposing they looked compared to the men they barked orders at.

After a moment's searching I saw Varo standing ram-rod straight by the main doors leading into the Fort. He was flanked by Gratius Kholer, the day guard captain I had met previously, and another man in Bonemold Armour. Atius leant close again;

"Redorans" he rumbled, then straightened and saluted Larris when we stood before him. The champion seemed to seethe silently, his face drawn in anger.

"**Inside**.** Now**" he snipped before turning on his heel and stalking back into the Fort, Gratius and the Redoran guard following in step. Neither Atius nor I drew breath to argue.

Within the walls of Moonmoth the same buzz of activity that existed in the parade ground resounded. Men hurtled too and fro, passing parchment between each other then hurtling off in opposite directions. Others sat at tables covered in charts and maps. Talk of cavalry, weaponry, rations and Cyrodiil echoed off the walls. Seven couriers made a beeline for the doors we had just passed through and erupted in a cacophony of bawling out into the day light.

I followed Larris through the din, towards a large bank of tables in the centre of the main room. It, like every other within the Fort was drowning in parchment, maps, papers and reports. Unlike the others, it was flanked by 'Redorans' as Atius had called them; guards in ceremonial Bonemold armour. I only saw the reason for their presence when Larris turned and ushered me in front of him.

Garisa Llethari, Councilman of House Redoran, stood between four of the guards I now knew were his. His gaze was warm, laced with private stress and obvious, obvious recognition.

"I believe you know each other" Larris spoke by way of introduction as Garisa stepped forward, gave a curt bow and clasped the arms I offered him firmly.

"It has been months Sera" he intoned "months since the daemon fell and still you are making waves on Vvardenfell." I barely had the time to smile at his words before he swung an arm over my shoulders and led me towards the table dominating the room.

"I have questions for you" he murmured as the guards parted to let us pass. Once by the table he released me, pulled a report towards him and held out to me. I took it, though still held his eyes.

"This" he began "was given to me two nights ago. Passed from the hands of…"

"Raesa Pullia" a strident voice brooked. Garisa and I turned as an Imperial woman jogged over and bowed deeply. "…the champion of the Buckmoth Legion Fort" Garisa finished, smiling slightly at Raesa's manner.

"That is correct" the woman intoned. "The honour of meeting you again Serjo Llethari is mine…and you…" she turned to face me, bowing deeply once more. "Had I known what you would go on to become…I would have been more accommodating when last you visited the garrison…"

I sniffed softly with indignation though couldn't help but smirk. "Indiscretions aside Raesa…" She nodded swiftly, returning my smirk before addressing Garisa again. "Is your security detail adequate Serjo? Had I known that one of House Redoran's most esteemed magnates were meeting here I would have arranged…"

"Three" Garisa interrupted, gesturing to a pair of Dunmer across the room. They approached swiftly and, as was the case with councilman Llethari, I recognised their faces well.

"Allow me to introduce councilmen Miner Arobar and Athyn Sarethi" Garisa spoke cordially as Raesa bowed once more.

"Its about time Llethari" Arobar sniped as the pair briefly shook hands. "Introductions aside there is business to discuss here. I did not travel all this way on a mere whim!"

"Quiet your protests S'wit" Sarethi bit out in return, his fellow's ire riling him. He turned to me, pointedly ignoring Arobar's frothing tirade and clasped my arm as I did his. Though we had not met since the day I acquired his vote to become the Redoran Hortator, the gratitude in his eyes had not waned in the least.

"It is good to see you again Athyn. How is Varvur?" I queried as we followed Garisa, Arobar, Raesa and Larris into an adjacent room. His smile warmed ten fold.

"More well than he has been in a long while Sera."

"I'm pleased to hear that" I murmured before pushing the door and watching as he settled in a large, plush chair; one of numerous arranged in a circle around another table. I settled by his side as the others took their seats, laying the report I had been given before me and waiting as an uneasy silence passed. Garisa spoke up.

"It has come to our attention, Sera" he caught my eyes "that the Caldera mine has suffered a severe loss. I received word of your possible involvement through the Legion…" he nodded to Raesa. "And followed the proverbial breadcrumbs to Moonmoth and its champion Larris Varo." He faced Varo and smiled. "I thank you again for allowing us here my good man."

"The honour is Moonmoth's" Varo responded curtly. Garisa spoke again.

"Miner, Athyn and I arrived with our respective escorts to scenes we…did not expect. Legionnaires...talk of stockpiling…whispers of some nameless enemy…and the words 'Twin Lamps'." He leant forward, his eyes intent upon mine. "Have you seen them Sera?"

I straightened in my chair and caught Larris' eyes; wordlessly asking for his assent in sharing a little of our cause with the visiting Redoran. He nodded.

"They light the way to freedom" I replied, my eyes on Garisa's.

We spent the entire day thus embroiled in debate.

* * *

Hours later Larris and I stood in the main room of Fort Moonmoth. It was blissfully quiet. The Redoran councilmen had been escorted back home by Raesa and their entourage long back and the men once occupying the hall had dispersed for the night. We went over what had been said during the discussion throughout the day.

"Their offers of aid for the Lamps are welcome" the Imperial brooked after a sip of water. He ran a hand through his hair and propped himself up against the large table as he watched me slowly pace to and fro.

"Truly" I agreed. "Though I fear their involvement will cause greater waves than mine." Larris frowned.

"How?"

"If…IF they align themselves with the Lamps, the ones who turned over the Caldera mine, House Hlaalu will surely rally against them…" I sighed softly, pinching the bridge of my nose against the headache I'd fought off all day.

"The last thing Vvardenfell needs a civil war." I paused a moment, the ramifications of a conflict deepening. "The Mane would take every advantage of such an occurrence." Larris nodded grimly.

"I knew it would come to this Sera"

"Lomé" I corrected absently, pacing once more.

"Lomé then…facetious Dunmer." I forced a laugh as he went on. "I told your Khajiitt friend that after Caldera the Lamps would become a public figure."

"Khajiitt friend?"

"Yes, the Tiger. Taller than a man if he reared up I'm sure." The image of said Khajiitt standing on his hind paws flashed through my mind and for a moment I really felt his absence. I almost laughed at that, having only seen him days back, but the feeling remained until I pushed it back and faced my counterpart.

"Khan" I corrected "…his name is Khan." Larris ignored my words. "Becoming known as the Lamps have could cause one of two things…an uprising against slavery…or, as you pointed out, a civil war between the Houses. No doubt the Telvanni will be thrilled to hear…"

"Enough" I sighed. The Imperial paused a moment then went on. "But…there are those within the Houses…like Miner…Athyn…Garisa…who want things changed. Contacting people within the Houses is a different concept entirely than calling every member of each together for a summit on the issue!"

"You speak as though you have everything figured out" I bemoaned.

"Mayhaps I do" he boasted. I scoffed. "How?"

"Through my recent research into inter-house politics…" I frowned, a caustic smirk tugging my lips. "Research Larris…" He scowled at my jibe. "In times such as these, knowledge as well as man power** is** power." My brows crooked further but I said no more. He went on:

"…looking into detail at the men and women making up the councils themselves…I have found that on the whole Hlaalu is leaning against slavery more than any of the other Houses. Taking a more…modern approach, if you will." I narrowed my eyes.

"But Caldera…"

"Is a pocket of discord amongst a generally congenial court. Ilmeni Dren herself…"

"Is co-founder of the Lamps" I put in through a smile, the need for secrecy about her involvement long past. Larris beamed.

"I should have known. We have the House won in that case! Your influence is greater than you understand it to be Lomé. And with Ilmeni on your arm, so to speak…"

"What of the Duke? Her father" I replied, pacing once more.

"A figure head…a rich one, yes…but a figure head. We know that the plantations are recruiting mercenaries to safeguard their stock. We know he is helping this along with donations from his coffers. This is being dealt with as we speak."

"And the other Houses?" I pressed.

"We have met the sum of our outspoken supporters from House Redoran this day. However they, like Hlaalu, are not the greatest supporters of slavery. Their fellows, I'm sure, will be soothed by Garisa's way with words….I foresee little trouble."

"Telvanni?"

Larris laughed throatily, taking another swig of water. "Good luck" he said, then stayed my comments with a waved hand. "Next to the absent House Dres they are the most vocal supporters of the 'right to own slaves'. That is all we need concern ourselves with about them" another swig of water. "A lost cause."

Silence reigned between us for a few minutes after Larris had spoken his mind. Silence but for the occasional clank of metal armour being rendered by a nearby smith.

My mind was whirling. The seeming impossibility of having slavery wiped out on Vvardenfell without conflict made the impending war on the continent all the more real. All the more threatening. I closed my eyes tightly and spoke.

"Vvardenfell against Elsweyr…Khajiitt against Dunmer…The Great Houses against the Lamps…the Lamps against slavery…if I could bring Redoran and Hlaalu into agreement…if I could have them side with us…who then would we face as adversaries in our quest for freedom?"

The man frowned at my question, blinked and then answered "The Telvanni will not side with you…not on this…and…most likely the Duke…his brother Orvas…" I nodded absently.

"We have contacts within both Redoran and Hlaalu…if I can sway them enough to have them side with us…mayhaps the harm Tiber Septim and his Armistice has brought upon the Jiitt and Argonians can go some way to being reversed…"

Larris was quiet a moment, mutely nodding along as I spoke. He then opined: "And…they would be made aware of the possibility of conflict on the continent? The plantation owners seem aware already thanks to word being spread by the Duke."

I nodded, Vedam Dren's temperament when it came to his House well known to me through dealings endured before my victory over Ur. "He would not alert his House proper for fear of a panic…If it does come to war…the Legion will be expected to go to the Emperor's aid. To defend Vvardenfell. Empty Forts cannot be the first warning this isle gets of the danger."

Larris snorted with laughter at the thought.

"I will go to them" I continued "to the councilmen of Redoran and Hlaalu, and tell them explicitly of the danger. Tell them that riding the island of slavery is the only real way of halting the conflict. If they do not listen then…they will live in the knowledge that the war falls to them. That every death could have been prevented if only they had taken a stand."

"And the Duke and the Duke's brother?" the Imperial asked.

"I will approach Vedam myself. He is after all the ruler of this isle. The war on the continent is of direct interest to him. The Houses first though. If I can get his people behind me before I face him, I'll have a better chance of swaying him."

"You are politically minded, elf" Larris chuckled after a moment. "At least by a blade-wielder's standards. We may actually have a chance for peace yet…" I snorted indignantly, world weary all of a sudden.

"If that is all…"

He heaved himself away from the table propping him up and escorted me back out into the parade ground. The night had long closed in, the air cool, the breeze soft.

"Do all you can to avert conflict between the Houses" the Imperial spoke after we shook hands. "Caldera has been quiet since your heroics those nights back…but I cannot promise miracles much longer. If the remaining balance of slaves goes…"

"And I cannot promise it will not" I replied "The Lamps will take them if they run Larris."

"The Legion will see that they can" he intoned, pausing before leaning an inch closer and murmuring "Keep the ones you've saved out of sight. Those who have an interest in looking for them _**are**_ doing…" He held my eyes, waiting until I nodded my understanding. Once I had he turned on his heel and stalked back inside, leaving me to watch my breath mist as it rose into the air.

He was right.

The investigation into Leena's disappearance, I knew, would be thorough. The proprietors of the Caldera mining operation, if Jirr's foretold uprising took place, would not face the loss of the workforce easily. They would try to round the slaves up, Imperial intervention or not.

The lands surrounding Caldera and Balmora to the immediate south would be searched.

The mine would be in danger of discovery, and with it, not only the "Twin Lamps" but the men and women for whom that organisation had become a surrogate family; D'Jali, T'Sali, Ra'Basa…

I knew I had to act to somehow get them out of the way of the search parties. Out of danger.

_Ebonheart _I reminded myself after a moment of reflection.

_You need to get to Ebonheart._

* * *

Blatta Hateria, for as long as I've known her, has always been an agreeable sort. She told me once, many moons back: "Serjo, ever you need my mizzens, say the word and I shall fan them to the winds for you without question; whatever your destination may be."

I took her at her word.

She and I agreed that it would be safest if we met at the mouth of the Odai. The trek cross country from Balmora to Ebonheart is a long one and the paths would have brought our steps too close to the Ascadian plantations for Khan and his J'Kara's safety. Three past midnight was the appointed meeting time and, after I had explained my plans and concerns to Khan and Ra'Virr, we departed at half hour intervals to the mine.

The hour was roughly two past mid day when I came upon the mild chaos my news had brought on. I saw T'Sali following J'Kara down a concealed path down towards the Odai's bank, a large basket containing what I guessed at being her belongings balanced upon her brow. Ra'Basa was on his way to following her, D'Jali nestled in a swath of silk at his chest when he spotted me, his waved paw calling me over.

"I prayed that their gaze would not reach us here" I murmured as I approached, watching as Basa pressed D'Jali's quivering form close when my presence made her fidget and mewl with discomfort.

"Prayers ahr rare ta be ansa'd" he replied "nat by de Gahds demselves aht least…" he nodded over to the mine's entrance with a melancholy smile. "Dat Khan ahv ours pramises safety in ees 'ome til de slavers stap lookin' fer Dahleena ahn 'er kin…tol' os ahv yer trip…neva seen J'Kara so excited."

"Who intends to join us out there?" I inquired, trying in vain to catch Jali's eyes as she peeped over her ever present blanket and the silk surrounding her. Basa clutched her gently again before answering:

"Khan makes no bones abou' goin dare…tinks ah do dat de t'rill ahv de 'unt be too much fer eem ta turn dawn…Ra'Virr remains 'ere…pramises ta keep does 'oo search fer Dahleena ahv 'er scent." We shared a smile before he went on.

"Dis young missus 'ere…" he adjusted his grip on the bundle containing Jali "ahn ah will remain in Khan's 'ome…she too young ta wan' ta 'unt, ahn mys don' wanna leave 'er widaht meh…trust T'Sali wid 'er ahv course…bu' samtahmes Jali…she cry fer meh…" I nodded before pressing on:

"And what of J'Kara?" Basa laughed.

"Ya'd ahv ta tie dat boy ta ah tree ta stap eem goin' wid ees Dro'Khan" he turned to face Khan as he pawed his way towards the path T'Sali had disappeared down and called out "aint dat raight broder!" Khan's head rose, his smile wide and toothy when he caught Basa's gaze. "Too raight!" he nearly crowed with excitement.

He met my eyes and laughed "Eh Lomé saa! Ya keep dat pretty dagger ahn ya 'ip nh? Gonneh need it!" before loping down the incline after T'Sali and Kara. The question his words brought to Basa's eyes went unanswered. I bid him and his mewling ward good day before making my way into the mine; into the back study to collect every piece of 'evidence' I could carry about the Lamps and our contacts. If the mine was breached…unlikely as this was since it was only featured on a handful of very old maps…but if it was, there could be no trace of its connections to our group left for those looking to find.

Sheets of velum…maps…parchment with names…places…dates…I neatly though swiftly packed every piece into three leather satchels, thanked the Gods for our preference for oral exchanges over lengthy written records and was just turning to leave the mine when Dahleena's voice halted me. She appeared in the doorway separating room from tunnel, swathed in a long black robe. Her voice was wispy and nervous, the legacy of her enslavement, as she spoke:

"Ser…serjo…"

I placed the satchels down carefully, slowly, so I did not unnerve her further and murmured: "Lomé…my name is Lomé" in my gentlest tone of voice. She ducked her head in a wordless apology.

"Lomeh…movin' 'gain nh? Dawn de river?"

"Yes" I replied, gesturing south mildly "You will be safer in Khan's home than you will be here. It is high in the canopy…none will find you there…" She sighed softly, gathering the robe she wore close in trembling paws then met my eyes with veiled curiosity:

"Ya…no ees 'ome well?"

The innocence of her phrase caused my response to stick in my throat a moment and I cleared it uneasily. "Yes…I have walked his halls in the past…" Her gaze remained on me, unwavering, begging for further explanation. Stubbornly, I gave none.

"Ee ah fine Khajiitt" she murmured when my silence stretched on. "Speks gently ahv ya…says Dahleena ahs natin' ta fear fram ya…mys believe it wen ee speks…tek de tahme ta…no ya…ya ways…don' mistrust eem too fast ee say." She snuffled softly, her laughter shy. "Mys believe eem…"

Again the silence stretched, my unease about defining the nature of my kinship with Khan silencing my usually verbose tongue. Dahleena took a breath.

"Day come fer meh…fer mah pehpol…" Much as I wished I could comfort her by saying otherwise I found I could not. I settled instead for simple truth. "They will not find you now Dahleena…Khan will not allow it…nor will Basa…nor T'Sali…" My gaze warmed as she met my eyes.

A moment later I stooped, retrieved the satchels and moved towards the corridor where she stood. She took a step back as I approached, and then fell into step just behind me to my left on the way towards the open air. "And nor will I." Her smile was small, though remained in place as we meandered in comfortable silence along the Odai towards Khan's abode.

* * *

The dusk light found our little congregation circling Khan's hearth. The flames had been stoked into a healthy glow, deep bowls of fine bisque and pewter plates covered in salted meats were distributed amongst us and we enjoyed the general ease and good company. Looking around at my fellows: Khan reclining across from me, Kara splayed in a gangly heap by his side as he wolfed down his share of the meats: T'Sali and Basa talking softly about this and that as D'Jali watched the fire dance with a look of wonder on her face…I realised that despite the fact that I was the only Mer present, I felt no ill will from those whose company I kept.

The same, I mused as I watched the ever edgy Dahleena sipping bisque from a bowl in the pantry, would not be true if there were but a single Jiitt in the company of numerous Mer.

As I breathed in the lingering scent of heather and slowly burning wood I found my wandering gaze drawn to our unwitting host, reclined as he was on the other side of the fire's warmth. He seemed too preoccupied with J'Kara to notice my brief bout of voyeurism and it was only when he threw his head back and laughed with mirth at one of the youngling's gestures that I even focussed on his features properly.

It was, oddly enough, his whiskers that caught my eye. All too suddenly I was reminded of our deeply…tense exchange during the afternoon of Kara's wounding. I clenched the hand I had touched his brow with into a fist against my stomach as I fought to remain outwardly non-pulsed; averting my gaze with all speed to a less…evocative place. To little Jali watching the fire, mouthing silent words as the flames seemed to dance for her.

I watched her for minutes as her little forepaws rose towards the hearth. Saw Basa adjust his grip upon her as she wriggled. Whispered words were shared a moment later between the little Ja and her surrogate father and she was deposited on her back paws, away from the silk wrappings she was once cocooned in, her blanket dragged in tow as she ambled closer to the heat.

The raucous laughter shared between Khan and his Ja' died away as they, Basa, T'Sali and I watched her wobble a few steps, her eyes leaping between us. She looked for support from the smiling Jiitt and her Argonian adopted mother, all of whom urged her tentative exploration onwards…and found pause upon my form where I reclined against one of the large throws decorating the floor beneath us.

Her breath caught.

Her steps halted.

The blanket was raised and worried between needley teeth as I returned her uneasy gaze silently. Silence fell for a moment before Khan's warm, purring tones caught both Jali's and my attention.

"Why so nervous D'Jali?" he asked, raising to his four paws and moving the step or two it took to allow him to scoop the little femme-Jiitt up into his paw. He tugged the blanket's edge from between her nibbling teeth when her answer disappeared within its folds and prompted her again; his gaze warm, friendly as he met my eyes and waved me silently closer.

It took a moment to disentangle myself from the throw I had occupied but I soon rose to my knees and edged towards the pair slowly.

"Ees ah grey wan" I heard Jali whimper into Khan's chest as he held her. His free paw gestured for stillness and I obliged as he soothed his trembling ward. "Ee nat gonneh 'urt ya" he purred easily, distracting the young one by straightening the cloth skirt she was clothed in. She mewled appreciatively at his attentions and, after a minute to shore her courage, she allowed Khan to set her back on her paws and turned to face me.

"Saved mah life lang tahmes back Jali…" the larger Jiitt murmured against her shoulder, as if he was sharing a great secret with her. He then gave her a gentle nudge with his muzzle to get her moving towards me. She peeped over her shoulder at him.

"Fer trues?" she mewled, her gaze hopping back to me, her surprise plain. Khan purred deeply and nodded, a near inaudible "Yah" spoken as he watched me watch Jali's padding steps towards me.

Never had I seen more determination in one so small. Her nerves jolted after four little steps but, true to his gentile nature, J'Kara acted as her shelter for the moments it took for her to recompose herself; her little body pressed tightly to his as he rocked her. His eyes held mine, pleading for and finding compassion before he turned his attention back to Jali…eased her through the next two steps...

It was at that moment, when there were as few as six feet between tiny Jali and myself, that Khan rose again and strode on soft paws over to my side. "Easier fer 'er ta com ta wan she trusts…" he murmured as he settled, reaching a paw out for D'Jali to take. When she finally edged close enough she hopped forward a step and clutched the offered paw in both of hers before being scooped up again by Khan as he chuckled deeply with pride.

Between rumbles of Ta'Agra I picked out the words 'brave girl' and had to smile at the scene unfolding before me. Even Dahleena edged her way back into the warmth of the study, a tentative smile on her lips as she watched Khan back a little further from me. He faced me, after arranging Jali to his liking, and extended the paw the little one currently occupied towards me. Her wide, nervous eyes fixed on mine as she held onto her protector's arm with her fore-paws; her spindly legs dangling comfortably, her tail wound around and clutching one hair thin ankle.

I wondered for a moment how the little slip of a girl even walked on such slender limbs.

"Dis" Khan rumbled, pride and mirth shining in his eyes "be D'Jali. Mys don tink ya eva truly met afore naw…" I stared dumbstruck as the femme-Jiitt peered at me from around her protector's forearm, her little pink tongue poking from between her lips as she concentrated on being brave. From the little we knew of her origins it was plain that her fear of my kind was near-on absolute. What brought that on we did not know, but the cause was of no consequence.

The fact that she could come within feet of a Dunmer and not flee spoke the volumes about her growth and progress she did not yet have the words for.

There we remained for a minute or so, Jali watching me as I watched her. Truth be that up until that point my lifestyle had given me no chance to learn how to deal with children, least of all those as young as Jali. Less yet those as young as Jali who happened to be Khajiitt. It was all I could do to stare before Khan spoke, breaking the stare-off.

"Yah 'and…" he gestured to my clasped right hand with his free paw. I frowned in confusion and he smirked.

"Give 'er yah 'and…open it ta 'er ahn reach…can't expect 'er ta com ta ya ifen ya don' extend ahn 'and…"

His logic was obvious. I shook myself from my momentary stupor, flexed my fingers to loosen them, then, holding Jali's eyes, I reached my hand towards her. She tensed violently, her little claws extending to cling to Khan's arm, but otherwise made no move to escape my presence.

His murmured "'nough…let 'er com…" halted me. "Beh still" he purred again, settling into a sitting position and leaning slightly so Jali's hind-paws brushed the floor. She raised them quickly, bending her knees to keep them up. Then, very slowly, she leant forward and gave the air between us a tentative sniff. My bemusement was quelled by Khan's soft smile and I focussed on Jali again, splaying my fingers slightly, bridging another inch's gap between us.

"Dats it…" Khan purred as the little one sniffed again, then leant forward over his forearm and took a quick, light swipe at my hand, catching my fingertips with hers. The shock of the contact prompted a gasp not only from me but from those surrounding us. Purring praises for her bravery filling the air along with her sprightly mewling giggle and I couldn't help but smile at her.

It seemed she'd even surprised herself.

The congregation of astonished onlookers gathered slowly closer as little Jali's confidence grew. Watched as her fragile padded fingers brushed mine like moth wings…as her palm pressed to mine, feeling me as I felt her. So delicate was her paw that I feared if I curled my fingers closed about it, it may shatter.

Thus we remained, her hand in mine as Khan, with a gentility that no other living Dunmer would credit him of possessing, murmured Ta'Agran encouragements to the shaky-footed Ja. Easing her and guiding me through her first real contact with a Mer that meant her no harm. It was he who prompted me, when that 'fatherly' instinct he seemed to possess told him it was safe to, to raise my free hand and cover Jali's questing one with it.

I had thought such a thing would frighten her…waited for her claws to extend and pinch…but nothing came. Instead her eyes followed the movement, then rose to meet mine. And she smiled.

And in that moment I knew what some small measure of 'fatherhood' felt like. So lost was I in her depthless gaze that the closeness of my fellow Lamps was lost on me, until T'Sali's clawed fingers brushed my shoulder.

"Neva tout ahd see de day…" she husked softly, her voice drawing Jali's excited, brimming eyes. In a flurry of silky brown fur and little paws the femme-Jiitt all but clambered over me to get to her mother, her squirming form nearly weightless as I rushed to support her as best I could. T'Sali scooped her up as she balanced precariously at my shoulder, a laughed "Eeezee Lomeh" quickly mimicked by the Ja.

"Mehmeh" she called me as she was passed between smiling adoptive relatives. The slurred utterance drew such a deliriously pleased smile to my lips my jaw began to ache from it. A snuffling chuckle echoed from my right.

"Ah beaudiful ting dat…" Khan murmured as he reclined in the fire light. I turned to him, my smile communicating more than words could and watched as the orange glow of the flames washed over his copper pelt. "Yes she is…" I replied, the memory of her slightness slipping up against me as she clambered to meet T'Sali's open arms still more than fresh in my mind.

"Yah good wid 'er" he went on. I chuckled absently, oddly warmed by the gentleness of his regard.

"I don't know how I can be" A slight frown creased Khan's brow at my words. "Why nat?" he asked, his head tilting slightly in curiosity. My smile grew reflective, his innocence halting any misplaced ire I might feel at such a personal inquiry. I looked near by, gesturing mildly to the assorted group milling around, Jali held up high, giggling, clapping her fore-paws with glee.

"I don't remember my family. This…" I gestured again, to them, then between he and I and Kara as he hobbled over and laid himself over his father's flank.

"I have never been privy to anything like it."

Khan's expression turned from shocked to apologetic in a blink, and I raised a hand to silence his brewing apology. "You did not know of my past to pass comment, brother. You have not offended me. Merely…given me pause for thought." He visibly relaxed, watching me closely even as Kara began to lean over his shoulder to nibble at his right ear. I chuckled at his "Ahh! De **Gahds **Kara, mind ya teeth ahn meh!" when the young one's nibbling became more enthusiastic and rose, gathering my travelling cloak and excusing myself from the room. The need for space and open air called to me and I slipped out into the dusk light as another round of laughter echoed from within.

The silence and coolness of the West Gash dusk enveloped me as the door clicked to, the sky brushed with washes of purple, gold and deep crimson, and I pulled my cloak around my frame as my mind settled. It was not that I did not feel drawn to the familial warmth within Khan's homely house…but to one such as I…one so used to aloneness and self sufficiency…it was all a little difficult to take in.

After a few moments of blessed stillness I let out a slow breath and began an edgy descent; first out onto a large overhanging branch, then down a collection of vines. They groaned under my weight and I had to leap the last ten feet to the mossy ground, but I landed safely, a cloud of dew sent wheeling through the air as I crouched amid the undergrowth.

My first thought was to head home to Balmora, but the questions my sudden appearance might have raised were too numerous to risk the journey. Instead, I turned south, towards the ocean I could hear faintly lapping the shore, and meandered my way towards the Odai's gapping mouth; the laugher of my fellows dying away as I walked on.

* * *

Dusk had turned to darkness when I reached the ocean's shore. Looking out into the endless, inky blackish-blue nothingness brought back in sharp relief the fellowship I had so recently forsaken, and I wondered for a moment at how wise imposing solitude upon myself was. Much as I knew that dwelling on the sweetness of D'Jali's approach…on Khan's unerring hospitality and on Basa's, T'sali's and Dahleena's steady presence was pointless to some degree, was distracting me from the larger picture; from the impending war…from the possibility of search parties scouring the countryside for renegade slaves…I found I could not help myself.

I pondered the fragility of Jali as I strode along the shore. Pressed my fingers into my palm in remembrance of her little paw and smiled in spite of myself and my priorities. I pondered upon the warmth I felt pass between she and her adoptive family. Upon the affection I saw wash through Khan's face as he gazed upon she and I…and in that moment I realised that I owed him…Khan, the river Jiitt, all of it.

He had somehow, without even trying, showed me the family I had never had. Had welcomed me into his without regard for my race, my status or anything else. For the second time that evening I wondered at the differences between his culture and my own. Had the tables been turned, had I found him upon the banks of the Odai…had I not known him…most likely I would have left him to die. And yet he remained.

That thought drew such a frown to my face that I scrubbed a hand over it, rubbing my eyes before turning to the ocean again. It was a cool night. A still one. Blatta would have no trouble finding a quiet place to moor her boat.

I wondered on blindly as I returned my focus to my thoughts. I recalled further how Khan and I nurtured the most...unlikely friendship imaginable. How we had spent my first night back home upon Casius' roof terrace. How I had fallen asleep, safe and deeply, deeply comfortable against his flank, much as Kara often did in more recent weeks, after the Flin caught up with me. How free I had felt as I chased him through the Odai's tributaries. How his presence seemed to warm me, his laughter lift my spirits. How he would treat me in the way he would any other Khajiitt; a nuzzle over a handshake, a purr over a vocal greeting…

And I wondered further at how right that felt. How oddly natural.

A very slight smile stole onto my lips as I pulled my cloak closer against the chill. Such memories were sweet treasures for me...having so few of the kind among the dark pattern of memories that had formed the story of my life so far. It seemed so long back that I was questing across all of Vvardenfell…bound to a fate I did not choose…had no choice in…and now…

It struck me then that I could not recall a time, in recent memory at least, that Khan and I had not known one another. Had not been a part of one another's life in some way. From my dependency upon him when he first found me dying by the Odai…to our comings and goings with the Lamps…to the mine…then J'Kara's rescue…our game of evade…

Unbidden another little grin tugged my lips, lightening my frown a degree.

Then D'Jali's arrival with her Dro'Basa and T'sali…then Caldera…Dahleena and the newest threat, the possibility of search parties that sent us to the Grazelands…our paths entwined so completely…our goals became so compatible…that over time he had become my closest, most trusted ally…perhaps the most important thing…the most important person in my life…and I had not even noticed it…

The shock of this realisation drew me to a dead stop and I remembered, for a split second, our exchange near Moonmoth weeks back. Myself on that rock…Khan rearing up…my hand upon his face…and that look…that damnable maddening look in his amber eyes…the feeling that it rose in me…

I began to pace restlessly. That look was one we had shared before. By Balmora's bridges. I closed my eyes and could almost see it, the memory was so vivid. And I knew, for all my unease and confusion, what the look resembled.

"Affection" I rumbled as I strode. "Caring...he is like a brother to me...the only I ever had...not my blood, but my kin, yes...we are the same in heart...his gaze matched mine…"

I silenced my words with a breathy, nerve ridden sigh, my next words drenched in sarcasm. "A brother whose face I just happened to…" I flexed my fingers absently, recalling the touch I had given him…recalling after a moment his reaction….that…tiny…tilt towards the contact…

The next thought came nearly unbidden: "A brother who let me…" I shook myself violently, ridding my robe of the fine layer of mist it had collected as I stood pondering, and wrapped it securely about my body again. "No…no fool he was simply acting like the Khajiitt he is."

Grumbling with discontent, I walked a few paces towards a pair of trees which stood overlooking the inlet and heaved myself up onto a low branch. I could not bring myself to rejoin the Lamps now. And Blatta would need someone to guide her to a safe mooring spot regardless.

As I sat, I turned my attention back to what vexed me; what had passed 'tween Khan and I. To that touch I had visited upon him.

I knew why I had done it. Why I had let my hand wander along his features after he nudged it with his muzzle. I am not a Mer of two separate halves, one living apart from the other. "I wanted to" I assured myself out loud.

But, as I looked back, I recalled the feeling...the…rush that accompanied the gesture…the same that had come when our eyes had met on the bridge by Balmora…it was more than comfort...it was almost…pleasure…as if I were "enraptured" as Ilmeni had put it…pleasure that grew when he not only allowed the touch…the look, but leaned into it…returned it…

_Delusions!_ my sensibilities screamed, something akin to nausea taking me by the neck. I shuddered suddenly, wiping my palms against my damp outer robe. The very thought that I may have…_caressed_…his face…the way one should rightly caress a maid when courting her…the very concept that the touch was anything more than brotherly…anything more than curious….I could not face it, much less comprehend it!

In my near panic I dropped from my perch and made a dash for the ocean, both hands thrust deep into its iciness in an attempt to wash the deed and its accompanying rush away.

I stooped there scrubbing at my hands furiously for what must have been 15 minutes. They almost bled before I realised what I was doing…before the folly of my wayward thoughts caught up with me and I couldn't but laugh at how irrational I was being.

"I...Gods...it must be...too long spent away from the maids...it's like it was in the Imperial prison...like some claimed that in the end, when you truly were in need...anything would suffice...anyone...any...closeness, intimacy, comfort, turning into something that doesn't exist...that shouldn't exist..." I fell back onto the shore and laughed up at Secunda as it rose into the black, star ridden sky.

"My God if Casius could hear you now…" I scolded myself, envisioning the sharp shove he'd give me towards Suran and its Inns. "He'd probably throw drakes at me to get me on my way…" I shook my head, stunned by the conclusions I'd drawn from what may as well have been thin air.

_It can't be_ I assured myself as I sat up, grimacing at the state my robes were in and gingerly rising to my feet. _How could you think such things of him? Do him such a disservice?_ _He's just being a Jiitt...nothing more...they are keen to touch and be close with friends...it's just me...my mind playing tricks on me..._ I laughed dryly as I threw my outer robe off, finding, blessedly, that my clothing was comparatively dry beneath it. Looking up to the skies again I sighed, letting my eyes slip closed and willing ease back into my tense body.

"Such are the daemons you carry" I moaned to myself on my next outward breath "that they plague you with such…_sinful_ thoughts about the intentions of the one man on Vvardenfell…other than Casius of course…that is out to do you no harm." I forced myself into action then, the desire to return to Balmora overpowering the want to wait for Blatta to arrive.

_Surely she can moor unassisted…_

Knowing however the danger of drawing attention to the Lamps and our activities by heading up along the Odai, I made my way east, through the pass between the edge of the Foyada Mamaea and the hills spanning from the Odai to Pelagied. I then turned north along the edge of Lake Amaya, before cutting through the Mamaea, past Fort Moonmoth and on into Balmora. But for a round of salutes from a large group of Legionnaires amassed near the Fort's entrance I drew no unwanted attention, and slipped into my home without a sound.

By all good graces Casius was nowhere to be found.

* * *

The night was still deep and fragrant when I approached Balmora's Strider Master with a note to courier to Vivec's Hlaalu canton. My lack of 'socialisation' thus blamed for my wayward thoughts about poor Khan and his gentle presence, I decided to once again humour Ilmeni in her infatuation with me and propose we meet up soon after my return from the Grazelands.

If nothing else, I knew her company would rid me of the ridiculous thoughts that had plagued me. I would therefore be able to spare Khan from future…indiscretions…where my addled brain equated Jiitti companionship with something altogether…indecent. Something, I hurriedly added, that Khan had not even alluded to wanting himself! Nor something, I told myself forcefully, that I wanted any part of.

Nothing but the addled whispers of a tired, pained mind.

The note was passed on. The drakes were duly paid. According to the Strider Master the hour was roughly midnight. After thanking him I pulled the hood of the clean black robe I had collected from my home up over my head, and headed south with all speed back to the Odai's mouth. If Blatta's mizzens were to be any use to me, I needed to be there to meet her when she arrived.


	18. Like This

_Author's note: This story is written in the words of the main characters; they are talking the reader through what has happened to them. Keep in mind that while Lomé (pronounced 'Lomeh') is a Dunmer and therefore speaks clearly, Khan is a Khajiitt. His accent therefore is very strong and I have written him as such. He speaks phonetically, often explaining what he means after he has actually said it, so be patient with him and simply read what you see. It'll come to you I promise. Each chapter will switch from one point of view to the other, embellishing the story as it goes along. One final note, this story obviously contains a homosexual relationship and will deal with the implications of this i.e.; being in Morrowind where such things are taboo, for the characters as it progresses. If such things are not to your taste please don't flame me, simply click the little back button and find something else to read._

_Another little note on language. There are references in the text to the precepts of the Renrijra Krin, specifically those below. They mean:_

_Vaba Do'Shurh'do "It is good to be brave"._

_Ahzirr Durrarriss "Give freely to the people"._

_Vaba maaszi lhajiito "It is necessary to run away"._

_And I found them here: /wiki/Tamriel:AhzirrTraajijazeri_

_A HUGE thankyou to my ever present muse and all of my reviewers. This chapter is in honour of you all._

* * *

Setting the Scene:

Much as the political climate on Vvardenfell was shifting, that on mainland Cyrodiil was in a state of flux.

Chancellor Ocato stood at the head of eight of the Emperor's Blades upon the bridge connecting the Imperial City to the mainland. The Emperor himself stood grim in the centre of their formation, staring past his High Chancellor.

Dread made his face pale.

"Another attack" the clearly disgusted Altmer proclaimed, stepping gingerly around what the border guards had just delivered to his proverbial doorstep. He raised a cloth to cover his nose and mouth against the stink.

"The marshes Sire" one of the border guards proclaimed as the Emperor stepped forth, his Blades fanning out and moving with him like a group of shadows. "There are…were five of them…the bogs took most of the flesh as you can see…" He, the guard, drew his sword slowly, respectful of both Ocato's and his ruler's proximity, and pointed at a select point on what the High Chancellor, upon inspection, made out as a chest plate.

"An insignia?" The Altmer pondered, leaning as close as he dared. He turned to the guard, a hand outstretched, and received the man's sword without needing to speak a word. Again he leant forth, flipped the sword in his palm and drew the tip along the marred plate, taking the layers of swamp scum and decomposing flesh away with a practiced flick.

The guard whose sword he had purloined took a swift step back, fighting back the urge to wretch as the stinking slime spattered the cobbled bridge. Ocato for his part seemed non-pulsed, leaning closer…

"Resdayn…" he read aloud, giving another careful scrape with the sword. This one rasped dreadfully as it contacted bone. The Imperial guard at his back coughed throatily, clearly beginning to suffer the stench. The Chancellor squinted slightly before reading on: "Dren…the Duke?"

"No" Uriel opined, stepping up to his Chancellor's side. The Altmer took a respectful step back as his ruler knelt, braving the horrific scene to satisfy the curiosity that seemed endemic in him.

"His brother I fear…if we are to trust our information…and yes, Ocato, we are…his greedy fingers have been in the trade's coffers for many years." He sighed, straightening to his full height carefully as his Altmeri aide scoffed.

"And we are to trust this information despite its Skooma soaked source sire?"

"Yes Chancellor" came the tart response. "This is proof enough of Cosades' worth as an informant. I only pray he has colluded with the Nerevarine…" At Ocato's sneer of distaste Uriel approached him, took his arm and walked him back to the far side of the 'evidence' the guards had retrieved.

"Word has reached me that he is involved in some kind of…" he searched carefully for the correct words with which he might placate his frothing Chancellor. "…movement with which our Legion outposts are in agreement. One Larris Varo, Champion of the Moonmoth Fort has given strict orders to affect the abolition of slavery in Morrowind."

The Chancellor sniffed at the scene before him indignantly, frowning at his Emperor's seeming blind faith in this 'Nerevarine' character. "You have known me for half an age sire" he replied sagely "and that long tenure has impressed upon you my infatuation with_** evidence**_…" He stressed the word soundly, gesturing to the mangled heap of remains the eight Blades operatives were casting deeply troubled glances at.

"If_** this**_ is evidence of your Nerevarine's ability to stop slavery, I respectfully suggest that you find yourself a new bastion." Uriel shook his head, giving Ocato's shoulder a sound pat before approaching the carnage once more. His Blades parted to let him as close as he wished. A pair of them ushered a curious onlooker briskly away; rumbles of "Nothing to see here citizen…move along" drowning out protests.

Order had to be maintained.

The illusion of peace…of some vestige of safety had to remain in place.

An all out war was still preventable.

After a deeply tense silence another border guard piped up, his counterpart having made a dash for the Wawnet Inn when the nausea caught up with him in a rush. "It was the same as before sire." He edged between two Blades when Uriel waved him forward and stood proud and at attention as he addressed him directly; the older man's eyes deeply troubled.

"The Jaguar beasts ransacked their train. We found the remnants of it on the Green Road and followed…" He paused…seemed to rethink his telling of the tale…questioned whether those he was recounting it to, his Emperor and the frosty high Chancellor would believe him. The former nodded in silent encouragement. The latter seethed from his ruler's side, gesturing sharply for more. When 'more' was not forthcoming the Chancellor opened his mouth to berate the man, but was cut off before he could do so by Uriel.

"What did you see?" he prompted, the shock in both the guard's and Ocato's face testament again to his seemingly otherworldly moments of perception. The guard swallowed thickly, straightening further: "Usually sire a trail of blood and carnage…" he gestured towards the gruesome find "leads us to them…but this time…" He paused, further exciting Ocato's ire.

"**WELL!?**" the churlish Altmer snarled, still frothing when his Emperor waved him silent. "What led you there?" the elder Septim pressed, his eyes knowing, hard yet somehow considerate. The guard took another breath.

"Green points of light sire" he proclaimed, fighting to keep his head held high. Ocato threw his hands up in disbelief. "_**A WISP**_?" he sputtered through deeply scathing laughter. Again Uriel waved him silent. The guard shook his head.

"No sir. The discovery was made this eve…darkness had fallen and the moon, as you see…" he gestured to the rippling reflection on the tranquil waters beneath the bridge. "…is at its zenith. The light it cast through the trees reflected on little pinpoints of light. I and my partner…" he gestured towards the Wawnet "saw them after we found the train in tatters and gave pursuit."

Ocato nearly roared with laughter. "A _**wisp**_ sire!" he implored his Emperor "A wisp is all this man saw! Luck drew him to the…"

"It was no wisp!" the guard finally snapped in response, too incensed to give mind to propriety for a moment.

"It lead us to these Mer. I swear to the Nine it was living as I heard its footsteps. No wisp in Cyrodiil steps sire, even as lightly as these lights did."

"But of course" Uriel prompted. "Go on."

"They led us through the trees until we came upon these Mer, mutilated beyond what has been done before…that one…" He pointed gingerly to one corpse in particular. "Was nailed to a tree by his hands…his tongue is missing also…he is the least decomposed…the fauna would have had a hard time getting at anything but his legs he was so far aloft…"

"How far? An estimate I beg you…" Uriel pressed, a sudden wash of panic echoing through his gaze. The guard frowned in thought.

"Eight feet perhaps sire…the others were arranged at his feet…nature got to them as you see…"

The Emperor nodded grimly, crouching once more near the corpse in question. "Near Leyawiin again?" he queried. The guard shook his head.

"The train was found upon the Green Road, yes sire, but these Mer…"

Uriel's eyes slipped closed slowly as he willed himself into calm. "Where?" he rasped, his voice strained, weary.

"The marshes by the King's Road sire."

The Emperor had turned in a whirl of purple silk and began marching back towards the city before the guard had finished speaking. Orders were bawled between the Blades. Ocato's thunderous voice ordered the guards to dispose of the "hell that stains our city's streets with blood" before he was once more hushed and contrite by his ruler's side. Uriel's orders were clear.

"Gather the Elder Council immediately. They are moving."

"They sire?" The Altmer brooked.

"The Cathay-raht. Go Ocato. Gather the Councillors now. This meeting cannot wait."

The Chancellor had never more swiftly travelled to the Palace in his life.

Just across the Cyrodiil boarder, an obsidian-pelted Cathay-raht stood beside the one they recognised as their general.

'They' being those the general hand picked as Ja'khajiit to join him in roaming the forests of Elsweyr. They joined him in keeping the lands of their fathers' fathers safe from the slavers and any others who posed a threat. Loathe as he was to ever question his leader, the one he considered his father, his curiosity won out over his prudence.

He had done well. His general would likely reward him with an answer.

"Do'Khaj…" the Cathay-raht spoke, his tone steeped in years of tightly enforced respect for the other's authority. A low growl and the flick of a bejewelled ear was his only response, but the subordinate knew he was safe to continue.

"Why nails? De o'ders…dare was neva ceremony…why nails dis tahme?"

Do'Khaj took a deep breath as he considered his compatriot's question. The air was thick with a million scents. Even the vestiges of the Mer blood slickening the Imperial City's cobbles reached him. They had found them just within the Elsweyr border. Tracked them as they stumbled towards Rimmen. Struck before they knew they were being followed.

"Taint no ceremony" he murmured after a pause. He raised his right paw, a spike like those Ra'Mah, the curious one, had used to nail the Jekosiit slaver to his grave with clasped tightly in his fist. "Twas wan dey once used ta attract femme-Jiitt fram Elsweyr's boarders…tek dare Ja…nail dare forepaws ta ahn arbour…let dare screams draw dare mo'ders…snatch de mo'der…leave de Ja ta die."

The other, Ra'Mah, tensed violently. As the newest and therefore least experienced of Do'Khaj's 'sons' he had yet to hear all of the tales behind his 'father's' hatred of the Mer invading their borders. He drew breath to respond but found himself suddenly alone, all sign of the larger Cathay-raht having vanished.

He smiled as his gaze once again found the borders. His father's reputation for moving like a ghost's shadow was well earned.

**Khan**

Wonders upon many tings, Khan does. Ee wonders ahn 'ow brave liddle Jali be.

Ahn 'ow Lomé's face lit up wen she spoke ees name…well, tried ta aht least.

Ee wonders ahn 'ow fast ees own Ja, now laid o'er ees flank, gains strength ahn grows inta ees limbs. Weighs near ahn twice wat ees did wen mys first meet eem.

Ahs ah wonder ee looks aroun', takin' in ahll ah see. 'Ow de room, so well known ta Khan, seems ta ahv changed now it be full ahv o'ders. Feels warmer…looks more richly coloured den befowa…scents triple in strength…

Mayhaps dis jus be Khan's perceptions. Mayhaps ee, wan so used to bein' ahlone, sees tings de way ee now does because it be de only way ees mind cahn truly grasp wat goes ahn aroun' eem.

Bu' mys don' tink so. Lookin' aroun' aht ahll de smilin' faces….aht Jali laughin'…aht Basa, T'Sali ahn Kara…tings really do seem…mowa den dey were afore naw.

Ahn Khan ain't wan ta question such good tings.

Twas bu' moments afta Lomé left fer de coolness ahv de night air dat Dahleena edged close. She knelt ahs ah turned mah 'ead ta purr ah greetin', ahn came ta rest near by mah side.

"Ri'Khan" 'er silky tones murmured. Ah took a slow breath, 'er name purred ahn de end ahv de exhalation.

"Leena…"

She was silent fer ah moment, kneedin' de edge ahv de robe she wore o'er 'er too thin frame. Met mah eyes ahs she spek: "Can't tank 'nough fer de…" Mys shook mah 'ead ta silence 'er, sendin' Kara, 'oo ahd been nawin' aht mah ear, tumblin' ta de floor. De femme-Jiitt afore meh ahd de grace ta giggle aht de gangly 'eap ee made.

"No need fer tanks Leena" mys purr afta trappin' Kara neath ah 'eavy paw. Ee struggled, laughin' ahll de way, bu' could nat move it fram where it lay. "Ah do wat comes natural ta mah wen o'ders need ta 'ide. Know, Khan does, ahv de life ya came fram…ahv 'ow 'appy ah was wen mys Dro, Ra'Virr foun' meh…took meh in. Gave me ah safe place…tahme naw fer mys ta return de favour nh?"

Leena's slender face pinches ahs she smiles ahn frowns aht once. "De Ra'Virr…ee finds ya like ya did…de J'Kara?" She points aht mys Ja shyly. Watches ahs ee rolls anta ees back, tips ees 'ead back ahn regards 'er upside dawn, ees tongue lollin' slightly ahs ee catches ees breath. Mys can't but grin aht de soppy wan mah paw rests o'er.

"Nat quite…" ah murmur, finally lettin' Kara ta ees feet. Ee no's wen ta leave ees Dro'Khan be does J'Kara. Goes ta play wid Jali ahs mys ease Leena o'er closer ta de hearth. She settled gingerly, de too short fur coverin' 'er face nat reflectin' de fire light de way ahn 'ealthy Jiitt's would.

"Dro'Virr foun' dis wan wen ee was ahn ees last legs…" ah spek, watchin' 'er face ahs she watches de fire dance like Jali loves ta do. 'er liddle frown deepened, causin' 'er lips ta purse.

"Dyin' Ri'Khan?" she whisper, turnin' ta meh. "Why?"

Mah smile was gentle ahs ah spoke next. "Was born ta slavery…new notin' ahv de worl' til de Lomé Varine set meh free…" She looked awed ah moment, 'er frown vanishin, replaced by a warm, tho broken smile. Unbidden tears sheen 'er eyes ahs she looks tween Khan ahn Jali, o'er where she plays.

"Den life can be 'ahd afta…"

"Too raight dare can…" ah purr, 'opin' ta gentle 'er ah liddle. "Ahn dare is Leena…dare be life ahll 'round ya 'ere…ever dare was, even in de darknesses ahv de 'ol days…mah ol' days wen ah still ahd mastas…life was lived…jus' couldn't see it…" Ah pause ah moment, words T'Sali spoke ta meh tahmes back returnin'.

"Would ya…begrudge Khan ah question saa?" 'er eyes be ahn meh ahs ah spek, unguarded, attentive. She nods silently.

"Does left in Caldera…" ah halt ahs she winces, bu' she shakes 'er 'ead…waves meh ahn. "…dey fallow ya words…ya steps nh?"

Teks 'er ah long moment… "Yea…" she croaks, a paw clenched in 'er robe. Mys look ta it, frown, ahn brush its back softly afore spekin' again.

"Fergive Khan's...lack ahv knowledge…lack ahv words…dey be ya tribe?" 'Er nervous laugh be ah snufflin' wan.

"Yah…ya no ahv de Renrijra Krin Ri'Khan?"

"Tell meh…" mys murmur, pleased dat she seems ta ahv calmed enough ta spek mowa. 'eard liddle tings ahv dem fram mys Dro'Virr, bu' any excuse ta ahv de skittish wan afore meh spek be ah good wan.

"De…de Krin be believers in certain tings…certain…" she waves ah paw slowly in ah circle, tryin' ta find de right words.

"Pre…precepts. Learned dem wen ah was very small…don' remember oo fram…Ah spoke dem in Ta'Agra…fowa de wans in de mine oo could un'erstand." A saddened smile curves 'er lips ah fraction. "De favrite was Vaba Do'Shurh'do…tis good ta be…"

"…brave…" mys murmur trew ah smile, de words connectin' ta meanins' long learned fram Dro'Virr. She nods, fer de firs' tahme since ah met 'er lookin' nearly 'appy.

"Anoder is Ahzirr Durrarriss…"

"Give freely ta de people…" mys translate, causin' 'er ta smile ahll de mowa. "Dat wan be mah favrite saa tinks…" Ah nod ta de tray ahv meats nearest Leena ahs ah spek, ahn she teks fram it, ah soft 'tank ya' murred trew ah nibble.

"No tankin' dis wan, remember…Leena?" She tilt 'er 'ead aliddle ahn swallow 'er bite quickly.

"Yah Ri'Khan?"

"Did ya spek ahll ahv de Krin ta dem? Ya tout it ahll?" She took anoder liddle bite, noddin' ahs she swallowed. "Ahll de words Ri…" Ah sat straight, regardin' 'er carefully.

"Den ahs much ahs dey value bravery…dey no dat vaba maaszi lhajiito nh? Ahn dey will no….ifen dey fallow ya like ah tink dey mus'…dat wen dey run, dey mus' run back ta ya."

"De…de mastas new dis wan spoke ta de o'ders…new she…raised 'opes…s'why dey locked de doors…kept meh in…"

"Ahn why we…de Lamps…freed ya...in de 'ope de o'ders would fallow…ahn empty de mine…"

Leena nods, 'er breath shaky. "Yah minds be wise…de Shajirr…ee de wan dat…tol' ya ahv meh? Ee de wan dat sends meh runnin' ta de Lomeh Varine…"

"Twas eem, ya right…"

"Ah goodly mahn…fed os ahll ee could…pained eem so ta see os dare…"

"Tis o'er naw Dahleena" ah spek firmly, mah tone gentle.

"Nat fer dem" she ahlmos' whimper "…so weak…dey so weak Ri'Khan…even ifen dey wanna run…wanna fallow…wat ifen dey can't?"

Mys frown, watchin' 'er shift ahn wet 'er lips afore spekin' ahn.

"De Krin…oh Ri' de Krin be words…strong wans yah…wans ta mek dem wanna fallow…yah…bu' still jus' words…ahn naw wid de merkys runnin' ahll o'er? Don no ifen wan liddle runaway beh 'nough…" She snuffle 'gain, mowa wid emotion den laughter: "Ah be ahn…un…unready leader fer de undone tribe dey mek…leaders dey don' fear tings nh? Dis wan…" 'er paw touched ta 'er chest "Ah be scared Ri…dey comin…cahn see dem in shadows even wen dey aint dare…"

Mah eyes fell closed in empathy ahs she spoke ahv 'er plight. So similar it be taw at mys experienced wen firs' in de open worl'…every shadow 'eld ah danger. Lookin' ta 'er 'gain, 'er eyes be ahn de fire, starin' 'ard…mos' likely findin' comfort in de light it brought. Ah let de pause dat came lengthen…let 'er catch 'er breat' ahn wet 'er lips 'gain afore even tinkin' ta prompt 'er…ta try ahn keep de fears plaguin' 'er away ah while. "Ya tribe saa…oo dey be?"

She frown ah liddle, askin': "Oo Ri?" Mys nod. "Names Leena…ahv de wans ya spoke de Krin to…" Ah soft breathy sigh passed 'er lips. She shifted, curlin' 'er long legs 'neath 'er, 'er tail brushin' de edge ahv 'er robe ahs she recalled.

"Inorra…Khazura…Kiseena…dey be de Jiitti slaves. Ahll femme…ahll de slaves in Caldera be femme…Glim ahn Neesha…dey be Argonian…dey don' un'erstand Ta'Agra well 'nough ta grasp de Krin…"

"Dat don' matta" mys murmur, earnin' 'er eyes fram where dey watched de fire. "Ah voice…ah friendly voice in ahll de din…tis ahll dat mattas. Only teks wan ta reach aht…any slave…any will tank ya fer dat…dat liddle reach, even ifen dare ears don no Ta'Agra none…de fact dat ya spek…" Ah regard 'er close ah momen'. "De fact dat ya reach…"

'Er closest paw clenched 'er robe 'gain, den smoothed it… "Mys cahn do dat…" she mewl, 'er voice soft…shy ahs she raised it, reached fer meh. Ah gave de pad upon 'er palm ah soft nudge ahs she splayed 'er fingers, de paw comin' ta rest fleetin' upon mah muzzle afore rejoinin' its twin in 'er lap.

"Ahn even dat teks courage…" mys praise softly. Even dow she smiled…even dow 'er raspin' purr began ta rise…new ah did dat she was still muchly troubled. Afta ah breat' she spoke: "Bu' Ri… 'ow cahn samtin so liddle…"

"Leena…'ear meh…" ah edge ah liddle closer ahs ah spek, turn ahn nod towards Jali ahn de o'ders. "Dat liddle femme-Jiitt dare…she changed 'er Dro'Basa's life mowa den ya cahn imagine wen ee found 'er…dey ain't blood Leena…jus' like Khan ahn ees Kara…bu' de day Basa found 'er, ee became ah fa'der…dat liddle life made ahll dat change 'appen in ah single second…"

"True say Ri…bu' 'ow dat bear ahn mah pehpol in de mines?"

"Samtahmes it teks de smallest paw fall, wen so many o'ders be fallin' aroun' it, ta mek de worl' change...taint jus' wan Jiitt lookin' ta 'elp no mowa…tis ahll dees…" ah gesture ta de o'ders "ahn Lomé…ahn de Legion…change comes saa…dey will ahv dare freedom…"

Unconvinced ahs she seemed Leena nodded…tried ta smile…Dis wan stood, stretched ahn gave 'er cheek ah soft nudge wid ees own. "Fer naw missy Leena… Vaba Do'Shurh'do…remember ya own teachins'…ahn ifen dey no longer lend ya stren't…well…"

Ah look o'er ta de o'ders...see Kara approachin' 'gain ahn return de nuzzle ee stoops ta give meh. "Find dat stren't in os nh? Like ya tribe…ya Khazura ahn de o'ders find dares in yah."

* * *

Ahll was silent 'sept de 'eavy slop ahv de Odai's waters ahs ah waded trew towards de coast.

J'Kara knelt low upon mah back, ah pack upon ees own. De liddle light dare was so early afore dawn reflected ahf ees eyes ahs it did mine: de only ting dat would allow ah non-Jiitt ta notice our passin'…

New de cloth breeches ah wore were soaked trew, bu' it matta'd liddle ta meh. Could ahlways dry la'der in de midday sun. Took until we reached de mouth ahv de river ta notice lamp light. Ahn aft lamp upon ah small boat dat sat moored near de inlet…it looked roughly arrow shaped…de hind ahv it fat fer cargo…de front pointed ta allow it, mys guess, ta cut betta trew de wa'der…

Ah remained crouched in de dimness ahs ah took it in, steppin' light, soft amongst de undergrowth…listenin' ahs de riggin' creaked…ahs de waves lapped…ahs voices rose near de boat. Mah steps 'alted ahn ah ducked deeper inta de undergrowth, Kara bein' quick ta fallow ahn flatten eemself ta mah back. Took ah momen' ahv careful listenin' ta realise oo was spekin': "…lucky the winds are charted to be with us…" de voice said. Ahn ah relaxed in ah rush.

Twas Lomé. Ee be tolkin' real soft like ta ahn Imperial woman…Dey spoke ahv bearins' ahn windspeeds ahn shippin' routes…

"…around the Ebonheart peninsula…skirt the edges of Bal Fell…through the narrows near Tel Branora…then north…past Azura's shrine…and north further through the straights and into…"

"Zafirbel Bay…yes…we can moor on the main land just north of Tel Fyr…where the shores are still blackened by an age and a half of ash…"

"Why so low on the map Serjo?" de Imperial ask, pointin' aht de parchment ah could see dey were 'oldin' 'tween dem. Lomé sniffed.

"Any further north and we hit Telvanni waters and I won't have…" Ah begin ta move towards dem ahs ee spek ahn 'ee look up suddenly, jus ahs mys ahn Kara emerged fram de cover we ahd found near de shore. Were ee ah Jiitt ah no ees ears would ahv fallowed mah paw falls ahn ah smile aht de tout ahs ee nodded towards os…finished spekin'…

"them anywhere near the wizard's towers...good to see you brother…Kara…are we all there is?" Dare was ahn odd formality abou' ees tone, ahn de look in ees eyes wen dey met mah own…almos' like wen ee spoke ta dat Dren maiden ahv ees…bu' mys push de ponderins' dey bring away.

Kara 'opped fram mah back ahs we approached ahn thumped ees way ahlang de small jetty ah neva new sat aht 'ere afore naw. Ah fallowed careful-like…neva ahv trusted t'in wood beams ta 'old mah weight…bu' dey 'eld wid jus' ah small protestin' creak…ahn mah unease seemed ta amuse de elf ah strode tawards…de sternness ahv ees regard falterin', den meltin' away inta ah smile.

Worth it jus fer dat mys tinks.

"Yah" ah murred wen close enough ta converse widaht raised voices. "De Leena refused ta leave wen 'er people may run fer de 'ills any day…Virr, T'Sali, Basa ahn ees bahbe prefer de comforts ahv mah 'ome ta de wilds…" Ah moved fur'der ahlang de jetty….eyed de swift boat ahn its captain…

"Don't look so amused Khajiitt" de Imperial woman bristled trew ah smirk. "She'll hold you and yours without trouble…besides, the smaller the vessel the less chance we have of being noticed on our way…come on…make swift your paws. We must travel."

"Afta ya…" ah chuckled, waitin' fer 'er ahn ah deeply amused Lomé ta board afore mys even tout ahv fallowin.

"It is safe Khan, I promise you" de elven Varine laughed ahs ee stepped dawn ahnta de deck, depositin ah pack much like Kara's neath ah wooden bench ahn movin' quick ta ready de vessel fer travel.

Mys took ah liddle step forth aht ees cajolin, watchin' ow easy ee scaled de mid-deck mast ta attach ah pulley ta its peak, den stapped in mah tracks quick wen Kara flew past meh in ahn excited cloud ahv furs ahn vibrant enthusiasm.

"Yah cam ahn Dro!" ee laughed, leapin' de space tween jetty ahn deck, mekin' de boat rock ah liddle wen ee landed in ah pile ahv tarp. Mine eyes leapt back ta Lomé wen de boat pitched neath Kara's weight, yet ee was unaffected by it atop de mast. Ees weight was simply shifted ahs ee rolled ahlang wid it, ahn it was ees descent, leapin fram de mast's top ahn landin' near soundlessly, dat made Kara yelp ahn skitter ahs de boat responded ta de sudden landin'.

Ah couldn't bu' laugh aht de boyish smirk Lomé gave eem ahn addressed mah newly nervy Ja' in chidin' tones.

"Boy, ifen mys leap like dat inta 'ere…" ah took careful, gentle steps ta board widaht upsettin' its balance too much "…ah tek de boat ta de bottom ahv de ocean wid meh…keep still naw…" Ah pulled de muchly o'er excited youth ta mah side, ta keep eem aht ahv de way while Lomé ahn our captain unlash de front ahn rear ties keepin' our boat docked.

Took ah moment, ahn a stiff push fram Lomé's foot ta de jetty ta get de boat movin…bu' soon mys watched ahs de shore grew slowly fur'der fram os…ahs de water neath de deckin' began to grow deeper…

"There…" our captain breathed fram 'er place by de mast. She 'ooked wan ahv de tanned leather tarps Kara ahd landed in ta ah rope ahn pulley, den 'oisted it up ahn aht ahlang de mast. It rippled ahn 'swooshed' ahs de air caught it, its edges clappin' togeder sharply once or twice…ahn gradually our pace quickened.

Ahn de dark ahv de deep pre-dawn began ta envelope os…de glittin' goldish orange glow ahv de boat's aft lamp de only source ahv light we ahd or needed.

Ahn de shores grew fur'der away yet…til de mouth ahv de Odai vanished ahn we cut south ahn softly east towards de Isles.

"Ow lang we goneh be sailes?" Kara piped up fram mah side, ees liddle forepaw danglin' inta de spray. Our captain looked back aht eem, smilin' big.

"Ohhh….a day and a half if the wind is with us son…don't you worry, we'll make good time."

True ta'er word our Imperial captain, Blatta ahs she introduced 'erself, made sure we made good tahme. Ifen, roughlike, our voyage began aht t'ree past de midnight 'our, we crested de isle ahv Tel Branora aht….give or take five past de passin' ahv noon dat same day. Fer safeties sake Kara ahn mys curled togeder neath wan ahv de tarps strewn o'er de deck…jus' incase dare be ah pryin' Telvanni mage wid too much tahme ahn ees 'ands dat notice our passin'…bu' none did.

We journeyed nort' fram dare, Lomé ahvin' ta ascend de mast 'gain ta guide de sail raight, ahn up towards wat Blatta called 'Telvanni waters'. Mys only response ta dat declaration was ah deeply uneasy chuff ahv breath ahs ah pulled Kara close. Ee wrigged away, true, bu' mys samow felt…comforted dat 'ee new mys worried fer eem.

It ahd grown dark afore Lomé joined os ahn deck once mowa. Blatta ahd shared de rations we ahd 'tween os ahn was back aht de 'elm wen de elven Varine added ahll ee brought ta de plate we picked fram.

"Ow much mowa ya bring wid ya saa?" mys murmured ahs ee knelt ahn ees haunches across fram meh. "Little in the way of food" ee confessed afta tekin' ah bite ahv de fruit ee ahd in ees 'and. "Weapons I have in abundance…daggers…the tools to craft a bow…a selection of iron arrows…otherwise I brought little but for a spare set of clothing, a set of die for amusement's sake and a couple of enchanted jewels." Ano'der bite of ees fruit was ahd afore ee spoke trew ah grin: "Never know when you'll need them."

"True say" mys agree, nippin' aht mah own share ahv de rations ahs Kara fidgeted beside meh. Ee was silent, bu' mys new eem well 'nough ta no wen 'ee wantin' ta spek. A liddle glance aht 'eem confirmed de suspicion ahn ah chuckled deep afore promptin' eem: "Jus' ask eem Ja' ee don' bite." De Ja'khajiit mewled in soft embarrassment wen Lomé looked aht 'eem expectantly, tryin' ta 'ide ees mirth.

"Jewels ya…ya say Ser…nhh Varine Ri? Mys neva seen does afore…"

Aht ees tremblin' words de wan in question did chuckle. Kindly dow, ahn mys appreciated 'ow de mirth warmed ees regard up. 'Ee stood, retrieved ees pack ahn returned, settlin' closer ta Kara. "Look here" ee murmured, tekin' ah cloth pouch fram de pack ahn foldin' it open fer mys curious Ja ta see. De young wan leaned close, openin' ahn closin' ah paw ta ward away de instinctive urge ta touch.

"This here is a simple health amulet" Ee 'eld it fer de Ja to tek, grinnin' aht 'ow tentative ee was wid de jewel. "Small Kara mewled ahs ee turned de piece abou' in ees paws. "Liddle ahn gold…why gold Ri?" Lomé snickered, tuckin' it back inta de pouch, ees grin becomin' ah wry smirk.

"It was the first piece of jewellery I found on my travels and a certain Orc at the Mage's guild owed me a favour."

"Sharn…" mys ask trew ah smirk. Lomé nodded. "Yes, how did you…"

"Gossip…Nalcarya ahs loose lips wen she lookin' fer favours."

Kara looked tween os quick ahs we spoke, ahn inquisitive paw tappin' aht de pouch Lomé 'eld 'til 'ee warned eem ahf it wid ah sharp "Ah!" wen ee gaht ahliddle too curious. De Ja's quickly whimpered "Sarry Ri…" brought such a smile fram eem dat mys new ee was not offended by de curiosity. Ah nudged Kara forth 'gain we nee tried ta back o'er meh ta escape wat ee tout was ah tellin' ahf, ahn watched o'er ees shoulder ahs de second jewel was produced.

"And this" Lomé explained, edging closer, a beaudiful black ahn silver ring danglin' fram de tip ahv ah finger "Is the Ring of Azura." De awe dat went trew Kara's face was so profound mys could feel it.

"De…de God ahv de…de…"

"Of dawn and dusk Kara, yes…Queen of the night sky." Ee turned de ring o'er 'tween ees fingers, de 'eld it in ees palm fer Kara. De Ja edged forwards, de claws ahn ees 'ind paws, extended ahs dey be in ees excitement, scratchin softly ahn de deck. Ee blinked slowly…stared…a forepaw raised and used to nudge aht de jewel.

"Where ya git eem?" ee breathed. Lomé's eyes met mine den, ees smile mowa resigned den aht peace ahs it was. Wondered ahn dis fer ah moment ah did, til ee spoke, ahn de depth ahv Kara's innocent question struck meh.

"From the hand of God" ee murmured, ees eyes den ahn Kara's ahs de Ja stared…began ta snicker ah twat ee took ta be ah joke.

"Naw ya…" ee laugh, cut ahf wen Blatta called "Port side!" fram de fore ahv de boat. Tanked 'er fer de distraction…tout Lomé might move away…divert de tolkin' fer anoder tahme…bu' ee remained. Glad ah tink ee be ahv Kara's innocence in tinkin' ee tellin' ah lie.

"Kara..." the soft compulsion came, turnin' mys Ja back ta Lomé. Ees eyes asked de question ee seemed too shy ta voice twice.

"I was given this when I killed Dagoth Ur, as a gift from the Lady Azura…she appeared to me in the cave…the antechamber…as the walls shook and the ground heaved and Akulakhan crumbled into the fiery pit…she appeared to me and told me I was free…"

De Ja turn ta meh "Ah-ku-la…" ee murr in question. Ah turn eem back ta face Lomé.

"Anoder tahme…lis'en naw…"

"I'm convinced" de elf went ahn "that she gave me this to get me down the mountain alive. You see Kara…" Again ee shifted closer, ees ahnd outstretched, de ring shinin' softlike in de dimness. "The wearer is said to never tire…and to be able to see for miles in the blackest of night…" Ees voice was laced wid excitement ahs ee spoke ahn it rubbed ahf ahn Kara ahs easy ahs fresh ink does fram parchment.

"Fur'der den ah Jiitt cahn see?" ee enthused, reachin' 'gain ta paw aht de jewel. Lomé smiled…turned ta Blatta and called "Bearings?" De Imperial checked ah map… "Port side Serjo! The dawn and dusk on your port side!" Mys frown "Wat she means?" ahn stare up wen de Dunmer across fram meh pointed ta de tops ahv de cliffs we were passin.

"What do you see Khan? Kara?"

We looked…stared 'ard….bu' even by Jiitt eyes dare was notin' bu' blackness….blackness ahn shear cliffs. Even climbin' up anta mah shoulders did notin ta aid Kara's view.

"Cahn see black…" ee tell Lomé. "Lotsa black bu no mowa…" De elf grinned, stood ahn 'eld de ring aht ta eem. "Put it on…" ee murmur "and look again…" Kara looked tween 'ee ahn Khan, shock written ahll o'er ees face.

"C…cahn ah Dro?" ee mewls, ah paw raised, ready. Ah chuckled aht 'ees manners…ere wan minute…nat de next it seems… "De jewel aint Khan's Ja…ifen Lomé says yah…den do ahs ee say."

Aht may assurance de Ja, wid mowa reverence den ah tout ee un'derstood, took de ring fram Lomé's palm ahn slid it ahn ees finger. Ee blinked…blinked 'gain ahn did ahs Lomé bade eem wen ee tol' eem "Look up Kara…the cliff top…"

Aht firs' ee simply stared…den ees voice came trew ah wheeze: "_Dro…_" Ee backed inta meh ahs ees vision cleared starin' slack jawed ahn wild eyed. "Wat?" ah purr "Wat cahn ya see Ja?" In ah flurry ahv 'alf extended claws 'ee was up ahn mah shoulders 'gain afore ee ansa'd, awe dripping fram ees voice ahs ee stared dumbstruck.

"Ah see ah…ah…" ee pointed wildly, ees voice lost.

"A what?" de elf prompted, lookin' up aht de stunned Ja. Fer momen's ee gaht no response bu' fer sputterins ahv broken Ta'Agra dat even dis was did nat catch ta mek sense ahv. Wen dows died dawn 'oweva Kara shifted, ees fore-paws leavin' mah neck…

"Like dis! Like dis Dro! Lookit!" ee shouted o'er de crashes de waves ahd started ta mek ahn de cliffs we sailed past. Ah was abou' ta question eem, or turn ta try ahn see wat ee meant, bu' Lomé made dat needless. Ee stepped away fram os, stood facin' meh ahn copied Kara's posture, 'oldin' ees arms aht ahn lookin' ta grasp samtin in each 'and.

"Like this" ee said ta meh trew ah smirk. "He can see the Shrine of Azura."


	19. End Game

Author's note: This story is written in the words of the main characters; they are talking the reader through what has happened to them. Keep in mind that while Lomé (pronounced 'Lomeh') is a Dunmer and therefore speaks clearly, Khan is a Khajiitt. His accent therefore is very strong and I have written him as such. He speaks phonetically, often explaining what he means after he has actually said it, so be patient with him and simply read what you see. It'll come to you I promise. Each chapter will switch from one point of view to the other, embellishing the story as it goes along. One final note, this story obviously contains a homosexual relationship and will deal with the implications of this i.e.; being in Morrowind where such things are taboo, for the characters as it progresses. If such things are not to your taste please don't flame me, simply click the little back button and find something else to read.

* * *

Setting the Scene:

As the Imperial High Chancellor rushed to affect his ruler's orders; rushed to convene the entire Elder Council, a deeply troubled Cathay-raht guardsman stood in a ring of his compatriots. His name was Ri'Shi. He, like all those sharing his breed, was tall, powerfully built and possessed of a slightly nasal twang. Like all other guards that usually walked the streets of Elsweyr's capital Torval, he was clothed in layers of decorative armour. A polished scimitar hung at his hip.

This eve however did not find Ri'Shi prowling the narrows or watching over the Mane's copious grounds. His leader...more precisely an aide of his leader...had called upon him to track down and relay a message to the favourite of his border generals. Ri'Shi had shuddered. "De black wan, Do'Khaj...find eem. Bring eem ta de Mane's sights..." The words of the aide still rung in his ears. And he had done as he was bade. He struck out north and east from Torval...knowing by hearsay that the Mane's shadows, Do'Khaj and his 'sons' roamed the forested borders near the King's Walk...near Riverhold...between there and Rimmen to the east.

He had thought his search to be in vain. How can a man track down and pass a message of such importance on to shadows?

He lets the shadows take him, that's how.

It had been his fourth night of searching. He could see the King's Walk winding on into Cyrodiil so close was he to the border. The wind made barely a sound. The stream the Cathay guard had knelt by for a drink had been cool. He had dipped in a paw, raised it...closed his eyes as he lapped the moisture up...opened them to check his reflection in the slender sluice before him...and the reflection looking back at him was not his.

Back in the here and now Ri'Shi glanced around at those surrounding him. Their armour was different to his. More practical. Darker in shade to make steathing through the wilds easier. There was no gold plating. No silver. No ornamentation. They wore their jewels in their ears if they wore any at all.

There were eight of them that he could see. Eight surrounding him, their weapons drawn and laid across their torsos, the curved cutting edge of the blades facing inwards...facing him. Eight of them, but he knew there were more. He could hear them off in the distance, talking, their voices respectfully low, in heavy thick Ta'Agra. The one he was facing, a younger one with eyes the colour of tree sap, was the only 'son' he had seen fully. Those surrounding him were swathed in shadows, the moonlight glinting from their blades...reflecting off of their eyes and armour. Like all Cathay-raht he had no mane. His fur, where is was visible was short, sleek and like all of Do'Khaj's sons a shade of mottled obsidian. Rumour spoke that the general only chose those born black furred as his progeny. That he trained them personally in the art of Rawlith Khaj...impressed upon them a violent hatred of any who might try to enslave them and that the Mane himself considered them his personal assassins.

No matter the truth or non-truth of the rumours, Do'Khaj's sons, the shadows of the Mane, had a reputation as fearsome as that of their father.

Movement at the back of the son he faced draw his eyes from the deeply tense, deeply still youth. A chorus of words he did not understand spilled from those surrounding him as they stepped back...all but the one before him disappearing into the darkness as fast as they came. The remaining son knelt, his weapon laid flat on the ground, his head low.

All Ri'Shi could see was the very Jiitti sheen of moonlight catching a pair of green eyes.

"Spek" their owner told him, the voice oddly low and rasping. "Spek de Mane's words ta meh den leave…our leader gahts uses fer ya dat dis wan does nat…"

Panic gripped him a moment when he realised exactly who he faced. He went to bow, as the son before him did, but the warning snarl he received for his effort stilled him. He straightened, squared his shoulders and spoke as evenly as he could."De Mane wishes ya presence Do…"

A breath from the one he faced. "S'Reba" the rasping voice called. The kneeling son rose, sheathed his weapon and followed his general's wordless instruction, disappearing along with the rest of his brothers into the darkness. "Ahs been ahn age…" Do'Khaj murmured after a weighty pause "since dis wan walked de roads ta de Tenmar wood...langer still dat ah set paw in Torval…ahn age since ah faced mah ruler…" His lips twisted into a smirk, memories of his last meeting with the Mane, the Jiitt known only to him as Pahr'mah resurfaced. He rolled his eyes up to the canopy shielding his makeshift camp from the taut north-eastern rains and he waved Ri'Shi off, a pair of his sons appearing, flanking the unnerved one.

"Leave os" he ordered, turning from the messenger as he was steered from his sights. Set back on the road to Riverhold.

Privately the general wondered at his leader's motives for recalling him personally. Never in the years he had been serving...the last 20 since his coming of age, had a scout, a guardsman been sent for him by name. It was either all of the 'shadows' or none of them. As he pondered, his nearest son, the youngest of them S'Reba voiced his father's thoughts. "Wat ees reasons be?" he brooked, confusion marring his gaze.

Do'Khaj spared the youth a glance as he gathered a travelling pack together. Despite his age, S'Reba had served by his father's side during many internal conflicts. Many little missions to keep his ruler's reign as smooth as possible. He was wise beyond his years and truly the only 'son' within their group that Khaj thought of as more than simply a solider.

"Don matta" the general snarled, giving the young one a sharp nudge on his way past him when he neglected to lower his head. Protocol was paramount. Discipline was ever retained. Even in times of peace. S'Reba's head bowed automatically, humbled by his father's wordless conferral of authority. He would lead in his stead during his absence.

"Wen 'ee calls" Khaj rumbled as he passed out of the camp's perimeter "...ahll Jiitt ansa…even dis wan."

**Lomé**

The sky had begun to lighten with the coming dawn when J'Kara finally began to calm after his 'meeting' with Azura. He had spent the night perched upon the stern of Blatta's boat, watching everything from the crashing waves to the sails as they heaved in the wind, to his crewmates, Khan, Blatta and I as we spent the predawn hours playing dice.

Thankfully, with the coming of the sun's light he had to relinquish my prized ring. Had he stared into the sunrise as we were whilst wearing it he may have been blinded. With it safely back in my pack I thanked the young Jiitt, bid him "Fine rest" as he curled neath the tarp for a well earned nap, and turned back to the wooden board between our Imperial captain and my Jiitti brother.

"Who throws next?"

"I" Blatta scooped up the five small marble dice and shook them in her hand. The game was a simple one. Each of us throws. The one with the lowest score must either take a sip of salt water or elect to do a chore upon the boat.

So far none had braved to sip the heaving sea that carried us ever closer to Zafirbel Bay.

Blatta's throw was the third in our latest turn. Khan had 14 points. I had 18. Anything below 14 and the next chore would have an Imperial workman.

She threw. They dice bounced…landed with a clatter…

"24!!" she hooted, giving Khan a playful shove on the shoulder. The Jiitt chuckled deeply, returning the shove and almost toppling the woman over.

"Ya de devil woman" he said, smirking toothily as she laughed up from the deck where she lay.

"Weighted de dices ahm sure ahv it."

"No, no, no" she chortled, accepting the arm he lent her and letting him pull her upright. "Luck of the Emperor you see Khajiitt" she patted his shoulder. "Just check our heading please Khan. I could not take another Dreugh hunt so early in the day." She scowled at me darkly as I threw my head back and laughed.

"Oh yes! But you forget captain that it was I who saw the damn thing snapping at your rudder. Had I not leapt overboard and…"

"You don't change do you" she snickered back, heaving herself to her feet, collecting the die and handing them back to me as I leant against the mast. I shook my head smiling comfortably and watched her and a tentative Khan make their way to the boat's pointed bow. The former hopped up into the rigging having vaulted from the latter's back. Said latter cast his eyes over the charts on the designated 'chart ledge', tapped gently at the compass laying beside them then turned to Blatta.

"Still north Saa." He turned back to the horizon, the peaks of far off sea stacks visible through the slowly dissipating fog, and did not flinch when I approached and stood by him.

"Yah recognise any ahv dem?" he murmured after pause. I stepped forward slightly, stood by his shoulder and peered into the distance.

"Little catches my eye brother" I spoke softly, mindful of Kara's proximity suddenly. "Zafirbel Bay…the lagoons around Sadrith Mora…Tel Fyr…those I have travelled. Here? I confess myself to have been a heavy sleeper in my earlier days. I rarely made it through a voyage without succumbing for at least 5 hours worth." The smile I was not facing him to see showed in his voice:

"Bu' naw? Ahv ya taken any rest ahd ahll since dis voyage started?"

"I am of more use awake" I replied, leaning into him when Blatta's tinkering with the rigging made the boat pitch out east. We both turned to her, saw her snickering to herself, shared a collective 'oh brother' look, then moved to examine the charts. Our path was marked in red dots on its waxy surface and I traced our latest change of course around the large island just off Azura's coast.

"We will shift again, back north and slightly west…see brother?" Khan leant close to the table, his eyes unaffected by the low light and considered the path I has traced. He sat carefully, raised a paw and tapped disapprovingly at 'Tel Fyr'.

"Mus' we approach so close ta de Telvanni?" he traced a clawed finger along the parchment, down the coast. "Be dare no spot…dawn 'ere…gahts no trust ahv de mages Saa…"

"I know you don't" I replied, following the trail he drew along the coast, indicating the cliffs lining it.

"But there are no other trod paths this far from the cities brother. Had we walked from Suran…" His great head shook quickly, a rumble of discontent escaping his lips. "Naw…too close…too close…dis way works, mys no dat. Ah no we be safe…"

"But you are still uneasy…"

"Bu' mys will stand it…jus keep tinkin' ahv de endless green ahv de Grazies…col' air ahn endless green…" He gestured high on the map, three of his five fingers pressing carefully over the Graze lands. "Neva seen dem mahself ya no…Virr, ee tells dis wan ahv dem…de Grazelands…" he sounded out the name carefully, tracing a pad along the scrawled map marker.

"Wat it like Saa?" he turned to me, his eyes excited…expectant…I thought back to the last time I had travelled there…

"The Ahemmusa camp is on the northern tip of Vvardenfell…overlooking the ocean. Sinnammu Mirpal is the Wise Woman of the tribe. Hers was the last to name me their Nerevarine." Khan turned to me fully as I settled on the small stool by the ledge. The wind was brisk. It ruffled the fur along his back against its lay. He passed his tail over all he could reach periodically, trying to rearrange it to his liking.

"Ahn 'er lands?"

"Vast" I intoned, leaning forward slightly, my elbows on my knees. "There are paths sunk into the meadows, around the crests and hills that dot the plains, but those are the only signs of civilisation out there but for the two camps…Sinnammu's and that to the south. The Zainab Camp."

"De natives…dey be aht ease wid…os camin' 'ere?" He gestured to Kara, then to himself. I couldn't help my grin.

"These people have nothing to gain from the slave trade Khan. Never have I seen an enslaved man, Mer of Jiitt upon these lands. They are farmers brother, farmers and priests." I thought back a moment…remembered a certain deal I'd made with a certain Ashkhan to provide him a certain type of bride…

"Have no fear" I chuckled jovially "The leader of one of the Grazelands Tribes owe me at least his wife, if not the children she has given him. They will give us no trouble." The shock on Khan's face redoubled my laughter, though he too slowly succumbed as I recounted the tale.

"Falura Llervu was her name."

"Ah Mer?"

"Yes, a Dunmer…" The pause was a pregnant one. Khan's brows rose in shock then drew down into a disconcerted frown.

"Even dare own kind…" he murmured, shaking his head slowly. "Even dey sell dare own kinda inta…"

"They?" I pressed, breaking his soft spoken tirade. Again he paused. Again it was pregnant.

"Meant ya no shame Saa" he murred, giving my hands an apologetic nudge with his muzzle. Much as I tried to halt myself, my fingers remained when his touch faded, pressing one of my own to his face. Khan's eyes smiled into mine, a low purr escaping on his next breath.

"Sure ya be mowa Jiitt den Mer anyways…even act like wan…" he rumbled, pressing into my hands again.

Silence for a moment…tense silence, tense for me at least, the Jiitt looked perfectly happy…_just his nature_ I reminded myself. _Stop it fool. Just his nature. Relax. Talk. He's staring. You're still silent…_

"I found her" I continued, still leant forward, my hands still on Khan's muzzle. Khan still looking perfectly content for them to remain there. "In a cage on Tel Aruhn. I had to pay a small fortune for her, and the clothing and perfumes that turned her from slave to noble…I had to find the Ashkhan of the Zainab a noble wife you see." He chuckled easily, an ear flicked lazily under the fingers that I was worrying it with.

_Just his nature…_

"So I led this poor woman across the water to Vos…a small settlement on the edge of the Grazelands, then through the plains to meet this Ashkhan I had promised her to…I'm surprised she didn't bolt for it but…" I shrugged "She knew, if he liked her, that he would give her a good life. And he did. I've never seen a more hungry look in a Mer's eyes than that in his when she edged from behind me." Again we shared soft laughter. Again he nuzzled into my palms. Again those same palms returned the pressure of his touch…

_Just his nature…You're enjoying this too much…he will notice…he will hate you instantly for taking such liberties…but…he is not moving…_

A strident "**LOMÉ!**" from Blatta broke the stare we had traded across the space between us, made us both leap up and wheel around to face the Imperial above us in the rigging.

"West Sera! We need to sweep back west now! Get up here and lend me your weight man! I can't turn her alone as sharply as we need to!" I needed no further encouragement and made it half way up the mast after, as Blatta had, vaulting the distance from Khan's shoulders.

I hauled myself up to our captain's level and leant with her, directing the sails as far as long practice told her we needed to in order to crest the isle off the port side. Khan leant his weight to the endeavour also, rearing up and leaning into the mast, his forepaws pressing as best he could until we swept around and Blatta gave the order to ease off.

"Thank you both" she called on her way down through the rigging to the deck. "North now, north and slightly east until we hit the Zafirbel…then we lose our lights and hug the coast until we moor." She reached the deck, eased down by helpful Jiitti paws and turned to me when I landed beside her with a dull _THUD_.

"We must wait for darkness to come before we strike out into the wilds. Much as the inhabitants of Tel Fyr are in no way fit to assail us…caution is my by word."

"Wat ya mean dey nat fit ta 'unt os?" Khan asked as he settled once more on deck. Blatta sighed softly, remorse for things she had no power over colouring her regard.

"The Telvanni Mage Divayth Fyr is many things Khan, one of which is a doctor. He uses the caverns neath his tower as a Corpusarium. Treats the victims of the divine disease there." The Jiitt frowned darkly but declined to share his thoughts on the Mage Lord or his practices. He padded slowly back along the deck and ducked under the spread tarp Kara was napping under, the boy's muzzy "Nnhhh…Dro…" the last Blatta and I heard from our Jiitti crewmates for numerous hours.

* * *

There was little in the way of activity upon our boat throughout the morning. Blatta and I discussed possible routes through the Grazelands. She traded word of a coming storm with a passing fisherman, the dozing Jiitt and I safely hidden underneath the tarp until he passed on his way. We shared a small lunch, counted and recounted my arrows before sharing them between our quivers. I chided her about her sudden plan to join us.

"I can't leave them alone with you" she'd laughed back. I suppressed the urge to toss her overboard and simply smirked viciously, my promise to do so if she set a foot wrong met with sarcastic defiance. Peace reigned until Kara stirred as the noon came upon us. With his father still passed out he made a nervous approach, kneading his tail tween his forepaws, the claws on his padded feet scraping the deck softly.

"Made it yet Seras?"

Blatta leaned from the hammock she had tied into the rigging and waved the nervy Ja'khajiit closer, her free hand over her eyes. "Give it til dark young man" she soothed as Kara looked up at her. "No lantern tonight." The Ja grinned toothily, knowing what that meant.

"Close naw!" he enthused, patting the mast with a forepaw. It was slick, a boisterous wave having soaked a good portion of the deck earlier, and he wiped his fingers dry before ambling to the front of the boat, looking out over the rock strewn horizon.

"We are lucky to have the sun still" Blatta grumbled as she relaxed back into her bed again. I nodded from my place at the chart table, still busy plotting the promised storm's course.

"If we are lucky" I mulled, tapping the chart, leaning slightly as Kara padded over to see. "It will pass us by without trouble. We are here now Kara…" I pointed to the scrawled 'X' on the chart between two of the isles just south east of Tel Fyr. "A little farther north and we shall moor briefly in this bay here…" I pointed to the sheltered cove I spoke of, the final one before Zafirbel Bay. "Once there we will wait for dusk to fall…then we make our way out to here…" A tap was given to our projected mooring point. Kara nodded, reached, and patted the spot I indicated with a paw.

"Safe dare nh?"

"Of course" I assured him, unwilling to mention Lord Fyr and his Corpus beasts. Again the Ja nodded, smothering a yawn with his tapping paw. "Gonneh 'unt prapa dis tahme" he grinned, edging away slightly, unsure how to depart my company without causing offence. I chuckled, his want to move on obvious.

"Go on Kara, go and wake Khan. Lay with him a while if you are still fatigued. Our course will change soon. The boat will pitch a little. Fear not." The young one flashed a thankful smile before scuttling off back under the tarp Khan was curled beneath.

I couldn't but chuckle at his manner.

The wind had just picked up by the time Blatta and I guided the boat into our chosen cove. As soon as the bow scraped the rocky shore Khan and Kara made a beeline for dry land, both of them having suffered the cramped conditions in polite silence until the opportunity arose to escape them.

As they stretched their legs, Blatta and I made a few cursory checks around the boat's hull. A little more hemp and resin in places to stave of leaks that had not yet come but would soon.

The removal of a couple of barnacles.

A swift realignment of the rudder. Thankfully there was no Dreugh this time.

They, the repairs, were truly minimal given the length of our voyage…a testament to Blatta's care for her vessel. As the maintenance wound up I was truly thankful for her skill and dedication. Barely an hour had passed. There was still time before our move had to be made.

Blatta and I joined the roaming Khajiitt on dry land once our tools were stowed away. In spite of the conditions we needed no shelter and strolled the length of the small outcropping as Kara chased Khan, leaping at his paws and trying to knock him over. His quarry and I both knew that the Ja hadn't a chance…but his attempts were both highly amusing and gave him needed practice for the days ahead.

"Betta ta learn wen it safe nh?" Khan instructed as he dodged another 'pounce'.

"Ow cahn ah learn ifen ah neva catch ya!?" Kara wheezed through a grin, catching his breath, sizing Khan up for another 'attack'. The larger Jiitt sat on his haunches, his back to Blatta and I, his tail lashing behind him. As I watched them an idea struck me and I smirked, guiding Blatta in the same direction we had been taking for the past few passes. "Go on…" I instructed. "Keep going…there is a lesson to teach here…"

She went without question and smirked as I lightened my steps, sank into a partial crouch and unsheathed the dagger at my hip. _If he is half the hunter he appears to be,_ I pondered as I stepped closer, _I won't get within 5 feet of him._

Another step was taken…the Jiitt I was 'hunting' still instructed his son. He was gesturing with a fore-paw, his tail still, curled about his right ankle as he crouched.

Another…I saw him take a deep breath…the fur covering his back, uncovered thanks to his lack of shirt or armour, rippled and flecked in the lowering pre-storm light. Still he instructed Kara with gentle patience. The boy had his attention trained on his father. He did not notice my approach.

Another step…another breath from Khan…longer…a slight purr accenting the exhalation. His left ear flicked back and I stilled my steps, waiting for the 'discovery'…but it never came…the ear returned to its normal position and Kara's lesson went on. Buoyed, I took another step…

Roughly 7 feet separated us…

Another breath from Khan…deeper…the purr on the exhalation louder…the instructions to Kara remained. 'Lower Ja' he said 'Mus' git lower ifen ya wanna surprise ya pray…' Lower I thought, crouching a fraction further, keeping my steps short and as soft as booted feet allowed them to be.

Another step…4 feet remained…I could almost feel the heat of his fur…another tiny step… 'Gatta be careful Kara, dat ya strike afore ya pray nos ya comin…quick Ja…dats it!' he praised, seemingly unaware of me still, as Kara executed a well placed attack.

Another tiny step…

Another deep breath from Khan…

The dagger rose, ready to be placed at his throat…

"Lomé" my quarry's voice caught me so off guard I almost fell against him as I aborted my 'attack' with all speed. There was no shock in it. No surprise or misplaced fear. He seemed to almost purr it…as if it were a greeting…a praise like those he had given Kara a second before. As I stumbled around him, caught completely off guard and laughing shamefacedly, he turned his regal head and caught my eyes, the amber in his own burning.

"Should no betta" he chided, his voice rough "den ta tred so 'eavy wen 'untin' ah 'unter ehlf…" He rose onto his paws, his head low as he strode towards me, a toothy smile the only indication that I had not offended him with my playful advance. Kara mewled excitedly some distance off, ecstatic at seeing Khan's so practiced display of 'hunting' prowess.

"Kara!" the Senche-raht barked as he herded me around towards his son, Blatta cackling to herself off to the right.

"Dro!?" the boy chirped, skittering forth, attentive, his eyes wild. Khan blatantly sized me up before inclining his head to Kara, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Ifen ya was 'untin' eem" the larger Jiitt intoned, nodding towards me "Where would ya firs' strike land?" Kara stared at me wide-eyed, shocked at his father's words. For my part, I was revelling in the impromptu lesson in huntsmanship and splayed my arms to the sides, giving the Ja a better target. He regarded me a moment, then pointed to the dagger in my hand.

"Tek de weapon firs'…raight Dro? Like ya tol' meh…" Khan nodded "Dat be it…" as he slowly began to approach me, his head low, his eyes on the dagger.

"Ow we gonneh tek it Kara?" he asked as he stalked, a challenge in his eyes which I readily took up. He made a playful lunge for the dagger…I sidestepped, wheeled out of the way and backed up as he came at me again…again…always careful not to bite me, but honestly going for the weapon in my hand, waiting for his now jubilant son's instruction.

"Git eem Dro!" Kara crowed "git eem!"

"Ow?" Khan repeated, steering me back towards the younger Jiitt. "Bitin' don seem ta work…" Kara nodded in agreement.

"Might stab ya in de mout' too Dro!" he supplied. "Ah swipe!" he yelped, skittering out of the way when I was almost forced through him to escape another of Khan's faux attacks.

"So swipe!" my pursuer barked, forcing me back in Kara's direction. "Ee nat gonneh try ahn cut ya boy! Tek de blade!"

It took 4 faltering attempts…and a minor cheat on my part, holding my weapon loose in my fingers…but he swiped it. Stared at it stunned as it lay in the dust. Khan's laughing "Tol ya!" snapped the Ja's attention back front and centre and he hurriedly readied himself for the next step.

"So ow we gonneh tek eem dawn?" Khan rumbled, still ferrying me around the small slip of land as the darkness of the evening stated to fall. "Lookit eem Kara, ees form... 'ow best ya tek dawn wan oo stands ahn two legs ahn ahs no tail ta balance eem wen ee gonneh fall?"

The boy watched me as I dodged another lunge. Watched how I'd plant my feet before leaping to the side…how my weight shifted…how my arms moved to aid my balance as his tail would aid his. "De legs" he finally opined, pointing as I again moved to dodge. Khan chuckled, clearly proud.

"A'course de legs!" he chuffed, taking a swipe at the appendages in question. "Dat wat yah bes' bet is Kara, yah raight…bu' Khan?" Naw. Ee gat anoder way…" another swipe was taken "quicker den tekin' de legs fram under eem."

"Ow Dro?" the boy mewled, having to duck out of the way again as we dodged each other in our endless parrying jaunt.

"Simple" Khan almost purred, lunging again "Ahn 'unter, ifen ee cahn Kara, ends de chase wid wan blow. Tekkin' ees legs will wound eem. Slow eem. Bu' ee still livin…" I dodged again as he lunged, but the game changed then. He didn't stop…there was no backwards step to end this turn and start it afresh. He leapt around me, anticipating my movement, landed in the space I had hoped to escape him into…then all I knew was amber…then heat as his jaws ghosted my throat…a shove…then weightlessness as I toppled…his weight again, caught before it crushed me, myself caught before I hit the floor…then amber again...

I lay in a panting heap, pinned beneath Khan as Kara's first 'how to take down a pray animal' lesson ended in a rush. I could hear Blatta cheering, laughing so hard she cried. But it didn't register. Nothing registered. Only heat…his breath…and amber. And that was my world, the entirety of it until my captor spoke, the timbre of his voice rumbling through me:

"End game" he purred, a deeply pleased chuckle working its way through his body, his panting breath rhythmic upon my throat. I could do little but stare up at him in slack jawed shock, my eyes wide, my breath equally laboured from our exertions. He was speaking…his lips were moving, I knew he was speaking, but I heard nothing and felt everything at once.

His weight over me…how he'd shift to keep it from pressing upon me, keep it from crushing me. The warmth of his fur as it fell, surrounding me. That breath…his breath…that maddening breath upon my neck…it moved and I gasped, I know I did for his eyes leapt to mine, questioning…then he leant close, I tensed sharply, my sensibilities screaming…knowing I was enjoying this…experiencing this on much too deep a level…then shuddered deeply, pleasurably as his breath ghosted my ear. His voice again:

"Lomé"

It sounded like a purr…a purr my ears enjoyed…that rumbled through me as it did him…

My hands flew to his forearms, panicked, and clung fast as I stared up at him in shock. "**KHAN!**" I yelped, forcing my voice to work. He blinked at my rasping tones then grinned wildly. "Gottcha!" he laughed, leaving me stunned; the…sensual…deeply sensual experience I had just had seemingly completely one-sided.

"Cam ahn Saa" he beamed again. "Tahme ta git ah movin' nh? De storm she comin' up fast…darkness falls Lomé…cam ahn!" He rose, stepping over my prostrate form and trotted back towards the moored boat near by; Kara and the still bawling Blatta on his heels.

And I lay. I lay thinking a million things, grasping at them vainly to eek out some little morsel of sense.

_Again he was close…like our encounter near Moonmoth…Again my imaginings betrayed me. Seeing things, imagining things that cannot exist. That __**do not **__exist. That neither he, nor I would __**WANT**__ to exist! Cease this torture_ I silently implored whomever might care to listen._ I must stop this...but he does not even appear to try to provoke it...so in truth there is nothing to stop...I am merely...shattered...the wreckage of a Dunmer who should have died upon Red Mountain...who is seeking comfort for his haggard soul and is...what?_

_What are you doing? _I asked myself as I stared at the blackened sky.

_Enjoying your brother Jiitt's gentle presence _came the answer_. His gentle innocent presence...with which he means you neither harm, nor foul. You are taking meanings from it that are not being conferred. Reacting to those imagined meanings as one who is starved for them, as you are, would because doing so feels right._

That conclusion jolted me back to awareness with such force I ended up on my feet. My mind boggled. _Right? Being so deeply warmed by one whom I considered a __**brother**__? Right!?_

_**No. No. No.**__ A thousand times no. _

I flew to the ocean's shore, scrubbed my hands raw once more, and cursed myself to oblivion and back.

"No" I uttered as I stood and headed back to the ship. "No" as Khan leapt aboard after heaving us from the shore. "No" again as I helped Blatta guide the boat back upon its path.

"No what?" she brooked. I shook my head. "A mantra is all. Pay me no mind…" I gestured mildly to my temples. "Daemons plague me even now." Her face grew sympathetic as she reached and fleetingly clasped my arms.

"I hear you Sera" she consoled.

_No_ I mentally rejoined._ No you do not. And thank the Gods for that._

* * *

Once darkness had fallen completely and the night drawn in about us, we set sail for the coast just off of Tel Fyr. I pointedly kept a boat length between Khan and I, though the Jiitt was too preoccupied with his supplies and hunting plans to notice, and spent the hours it took us to reach and enter the southern most end of Zafirbel Bay with Blatta at the bow.

When the towers of Tel Fyr cut into the skyline I reached over and extinguished the bow light. Khan and Kara ducked beneath the tarp, the Ja's eyes covered by his attentive father's paw to keep what he called "Telvanni filt'" from tainting his view.

"They would not care if they saw them you know Sera" Blatta husked, fanning the sails just so to take us in closer to the black lands that had dominated our port side for hours.

"No chances will be taken" I murmured, raising the hood of the travelling cloak I had donned against the chill. "Doctor or not, Divayth is Telvanni."

"Slave keepers" Blatta replied, casting a quick glance back as Khan and his trembling son. "You do them right by keeping them hidden Sera…even when one of them is more than powerful enough to rip that Lord Fyr to bits…" The humour in her tone simultaneously buoyed me and filled me with dread and I retreated behind my hood to hide the conflict that they waged across my face.

I turned instead to the rippling waters and tried to calm my thoughts. To refocus them as I had the night our journey began. I watched as the boat sluiced through the depths without a sound…the moon was full, its opalescent glow hanging heavy…the only light guiding us to ground...

And I calmed. And the…incident…upon that little isle began to pale…and when Khan edged towards me, unsteady on his paws as the boat pitched gently, I did not recoil from him as I might have before. He had done nothing wrong after all. Twas just the tired ramblings of my wretched mind…

The boat was grounded as soon as we reached the shore line. Grounded and hidden as best we could. Like a traders boat would be.

Like our presence there in the black lands was normal. The activity kept my thoughts away from the darkness that began to envelope them upon my first whiff of ash. Unbidden memories returned in a flurry…fighting up the mountain…the slick wetness of sweat and blood as I traversed the crater…hikes through the Ashlands to reach the Tribal Ashkhans…

It was Blatta who saved me. "Sera" she hissed, pushing my pack into my arms. "North Sera…the opening between the cliffs is just ahead…come on! Let us hurry! The Leather birds wait for no man!" I stared dumbly for a moment, then shook myself physically, donned my pack and jogged to catch up with the pair of loping Jiitt at our groups head.


	20. Floating Giants

_Author's note: This story is written in the words of the main characters; they are talking the reader through what has happened to them. Keep in mind that while Lomé (pronounced 'Lomeh') is a Dunmer and therefore speaks clearly, Khan is a Khajiitt. His accent therefore is very strong and I have written him as such. He speaks phonetically, often explaining what he means after he has actually said it, so be patient with him and simply read what you see. It'll come to you I promise. Each chapter will switch from one point of view to the other, embellishing the story as it goes along. One final note, this story obviously contains a homosexual relationship and will deal with the implications of this i.e.; being in Morrowind where such things are taboo, for the characters as it progresses. If such things are not to your taste please don't flame me, simply click the little back button and find something else to read._

_My sincere apologies for the wait. This story will be updated until it is completed. And it will be completed, I swear it. Keep in mind though I'm writing my PhD thesis at the same time. Sometimes...work intrudes mightily (vexed beyond comprehension)_

_To all those who read and especially those who review, Almsivi. Welcome. Thankyou and welcome back._

_To my love and muse._

_You know who you are._

_Keep faith Cariad._

* * *

Setting the Scene:

In Vivec City the Gondola ferrymen had all but turned in for the eve. None would need their services at the hour it was. Those who still walked the paths tween the Cantons did so with colleagues or lovers and, from her vantage point upon the northernmost corner of the Hlaalu canton Ilmeni Dren sighed wistfully into the breeze. She clasped a letter to her breast. One the Strider master had been paid a royal sum to deliver to her. She read the first and last lines again "My dearest Ilmeni…" she stopped a moment, let her smile bloom all the more before reading on "I will come for you upon my return. Lomé."

"Oh serjo…" she sighed, staring at her reflection in the inky depths of the canal she overlooked. "Please hurry."

Directly south of Vivec another Dren had just received a letter. Vedam, Duke of Vvardenfell stood at the window to his personal apartment in Ebonheart's keep, a weighty envelope in his hands. He had dismissed the panting courier who had delivered it immediately…over half an hour ago…and had yet to open it.

_The heavier the contents_, he thought privately, _the worse the report_.

Sighing to himself for his foolishness in putting off the inevitable he moved away from the window, settled at his writing desk and took his dagger to the seal. His brother's seal.

He slid the bound stack of papers from their container and began reading the attached letter.

"Brother.

I pen this note under the greatest duress. You know my disdain for soliciting your assistance in matters of the trade…"

Vedam stopped reading, flicked his eyes over to the pile of Imperial reports that had come his way from the mainland, then looked back to the letter.

"Were I not in desperate need, to that end, I would not involve you. However this cannot remain upon my shoulders alone. You **KNOW** of my involvement, of our family's involvement with the slave trade. You know too of the brewing troubles on the mainland. Indeed it was your pen that informed me of them. There is an initiative underway that aims to put a stop to our business. I cannot say where it is…who its members are…who founded it, though I have my suspicions…but I can tell you that **IT IS THERE**.

As I pen this note I am staring at a report passed to me from the Caldera mining initiative. A report stating that a slave has disappeared under suspicious circumstances. Recently a mine near Seyda Neen was sacked. Its workers butchered. Its slaves…gone like ghosts Vedam.

If this carries on my suppliers, those who survive the damn trip through Cyrodiil, will not be able to keep up with the demand and my business, **OUR BUSINESS**, will crumble. Your gold reserves will soon run dry, as will my own.

I plead with you then, in these times of trial brother, for your assistance. Or, more readily, your access to the mercenaries tramping through the area in recent times. I wish a battalion **MORE** sent to Caldera to halt any possible uprisings. If that mine goes, if the slaves go up in smoke, I haven't the capital to replace them all. My own are…restless…and my hands regarding protection for my own fields are tied.

I would have gone to the Legion, but they are as ethereal as ghosts themselves of recent times. Something is afoot brother. Mark my damn words.

Consider my request.

O.D."

Vedam set the letter down, lent back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose tween his thumb and forefinger. "Who do you serve" he muttered "your emperor or your flesh and blood?"

He flicked through his pile of documents from the Imperial City and compared what he knew from them to what Orvas' reports and notations told him about the comings and goings of capital within the trade.

"Not as desperate a situation as he thinks…" the Duke murmured, flicking distractedly at the collar of his rich purple and black robe. "The loss of six slaves over the course of…" he chuckled deeply "over a year…oh Orvas you wretched s'wit…though…" he re-read a paragraph or two and made notes of the dates. "These last seem clustered…and the most recent **WAS** from Caldera…very well brother…better an investment made now and future ones saved than nothing made now and the future squandered…" A sheaf of parchment was drawn near, a quill pen purloined, its nib licked, dipped in the nearest inkwell and set to work.

'…One…detachment…to…Caldera…by order of…Vedam Dren, Duke of Vvardenfell…'

_Now_, he wondered setting the quill down and rising from his chair. _Where in the seven hells is that courier…_

**  
Khan  
**

De west wind was 'owlin' by de tahme ground was made. It battered de steepnesses ahv de cliffs spannin' dis, de south most portion ahv de Molag Amur coastline. Swept up long dead ahn fallen ash. Made vision fer os ahll blurry fer ah tahme…de lands appearin' ahs if trew ah haze.

Boulders…

Black lands ahn endless boulders…

Wen firs' mah paws felt de groun' shift neath dem, ah froze. Remained still ah moment ahn listened ta it crackle. Den swept de left paw ta de side…felt de ash crumple…collect alang mah fingers…tween dem…

"Dro?" Kara's voice came soft fram mah side. Ee leant o'er mah shoulder, watchin' mah contemplations. "Wat ya don' Dro?"

"Learnin' Ja…de lay ahv de land. Ow it sounds wen it moves…step…listen…"

Ee took ah pair ahv cracklin' steps, liftin' ees paws 'igh wen de sharpnesses ahv de dried ashes pricked ees pads.

"Wat it be…"

"Ash" Lomé ansa'd eem, lookin' up aht de cliffs…searchin' de skies fer Leather birds…mine eyes join de search ah moment…find none, dow de elf still stares.

"Dis sound" ah told Kara, nudgin' eem wid mah muzzle ta retain ees attention. "Dis is wat de beasts 'ere be listenin' fowa…ta lead em ta ya..." Kara nodded, windin' ees fore-paws trew de strap ahn ees pack.

"Keep it quiet nh Dro?" ee say. Mys nod, mah smile proud.

"True. Bu' tis wat ya also listenin' fowa fram does dat may 'unt os…dat crackle…firs sign ahv ahn approachin' enemy…remain up 'ere" ah prompt eem, lowerin' ah shoulder so ee may climb upon mah back. Wen 'ee settled ah took mah firs' true steps inta de Ashlands…

_Crunch…_

_Crunch…_

_Crunch…_

_Crunch…_

So much noise fram de movement ahv four paws…Ah looked abou' os 'gain…took in ahll ah saw ahn 'eard ahs de ash decorated mah paws ah grisly black.

De round topped cliffs…de wind whippin' 'gainst dem…crashin…'owlin'…de shore, black ahs de lands de ash choked, ahs de waves caressin' it…de scream ahv distant Leather birds…de soft _crunch…crunch…crunch_…ahs elven foot falls approached.

"Come" Lomé murmured, ees voice low, intense be'ind ees 'ood. "The longer we remain here the more danger we are in." Kara whimpered aht ees words, bu' mys new 'ee be raight.

* * *

Ahn so it was dat our liddle band 'eaded nort' alang de coast. Mys ahn Kara were scouts ahv ah sort, listenin' every 'undred or so feet travelled fer anytin too rhythmic ta be anytin' bu' foot falls…closed eyes…flared ears…listenin'…

"Notin'…" ah repeated. 'Gain ahn 'gain…"Notin…notin…notin…dead lands dees be…ahll gohne…"

"Lost to the ashes of a thousand eruptions over a thousand years more" Lomé agreed fram ees place ahn Blatta's left. Tween 'er ahn de rest ahv de world. She ahd protested aht firs' "I can fight well enough!" bu' ees persistence is second ta none. So she remained next ta Khan, 'er liddle and upon mah back, o'er mah 'ip ahs we strode.

O'er de sprawllin' Uvrith plain…its virgin Mage tower, dow still jus' ah saplin', sent ah chill ta mah bones. "The young Lord Uvrith" Lomé opined ahs our distance was kept "is a powerful mage indeed. His will be the only tower to be guarded primarily by Dwemer Centurions."

"Sen…turi…" Kara mouths, unsure ahv de word.

"Metal warriors" de elf explains. "They do not tire like men and Mer do…run on steam and super-heated oils. This" he pointed ta de writhin' tower, its bulbous hulkin' form strikin' aht de sky ahs it grew…convulsed… "will be the most well guarded of the Telvanni strongholds…I pray Uvrith's youth does not cloud his judgement. If rumour told me true he has less years than I to call his own, and by the standards of my people I am barely more than worthy of true adulthood."

"Then let us pray" Blatta breathed ahs she 'eld Lomé's sleeve ahn she spoke ta eem; 'er tone jovial though flecked wid nerves ahs we watched de spectacle. "That we can trust your judgement, youngling…"

We made ahn, movin' fur'der inland away fram de shore. De boilin' lava pits, Dwemer ruins ahn seemin' endless blackness doused any joviality we may ahv cultivated tween os. In its place came steel-edged caution…wives tales ahv Vampires ahn Ash beasts seemin' suddenly too real fer mys ta ignore. De spires ahv de ruined fortress Mzanchend rose ahn de horizon ahn fell 'gain ta de distance ahs we forged our trail.

Just ta de nort ahv its towerin' iron walls de land's lay changed. De baked ash became wet…slick, sickly greenish grey ahn muddy. Ahn it was 'ere dat we took our first rest. De rocks aroun' gave ahliddle shelter, washed white ahn clean ahs dey were from long gone tides ahn exposure ta de sun. T'ree liddle pockets ahv moisture rich eart' in de 'eart ahv aridity…

Ahn ta de east…ah looked, raised mah 'ead fram watchin' de groun' aht mah feet…ahn smiled. Could see de Ocean in de distance 'gain.

"Safe 'ere Dro?" Kara murmured, ees role ahs scout protector taken seriously.

"Yah tell meh" ah tol' eem, promptin' ees descent fram mah back. Gave eem ah glance ahs ee skittered ahn swift paws tween de green-grey expanses we occupied, bu' paid ees exploration liddle mind. New Blatta ahn Lomé were close. New ah could nat loose eem.

"Wat keep de Leathers away?" ah mused ahs Lomé knelt by meh ta watch de growin' winds pick up de loose ash tween os ahn de water. Laike ee ahd wen we firs' touched paw ta dis land ee stared across de 'ills, lookin' fer samtin even mah eyes could nat see.

"The tower" ee say, ees eyes suddenly ahn meh. "Its movement is too erratic to make flight safe. Even for the most ravenous."

"Driven south?" Blatta asked, settlin' ahn mah opposite side, 'er eyes ahn Kara ahs ee learned ees new environment ahs any Jiitt would. Trew sight. Scent. Touch.

"Most likely" Lomé agreed, settlin' ahs she did. Ee unsheathed ees daggers, t'ree ahv dem dat 'ung aht ees 'ips, ahn checked each twice, runnin' ees thumb alang each side ahv de blade.

"I know it may seem compulsive" ee commented, 'oldin up wan ahv de blades in de slowly dawnin' light. "In fact…I know it to be" ee smiled easily…'andsomely…dow mys try nat ta brood upon dat "but checking that they remained sharp kept me alive through my trials. I'm convinced of it."

"Ah don' doubt" mys smirk, earnin' ees eyes ahn anoder, warmer grin afore de blades were 'gain sheathed. "May as well be pathological now…" ee rumbled ahs ee rose, mah shoulder used ahs ah brace, ahn joined Blatta in exminin' 'er velum map. Kara joined os, ees explorations ahvin been exhausted, ahn we set abou' plannin' our next move.

Nort' ahn west we travelled fram dare. Took till de dawn's light burned de night away fer it ta be safe ta travel ahn…Foyadas dot de land, ahn walkin' inta de wrong wan cahn, so Lomé tells, be deadly. Bu' our way was made. Nort' ahn west inta de narrows, past ahn 'ol Dunmer ancestral tomb…de fur'der nort' till de air was laced wid de scent ahv wet grass…

Ahn de rains, dey came den. Ahn mys ahn Kara ran, laughin', bawlin' trew de last ahv de wastes…ahn de black, cracked lands ahv ash ahn aridness ahn dust…dey vanished…ahn ahll was lush on de o'der end ahv de pass.

Ah looked ahn…stapped dead still ahn reared up ahn mah 'ind paws, ahs de risen sun crested de edges ahv wat Blatta called "Falensarano"…gave de great brick ahn stone edifice ahn 'alo ah silver…blinded by de light bu' nat carin'…

Neva seen anoder ting so beaudiful in mah life den dows lands bathed in rain ahn sunshine.

Coulda wept fer it. De beaudy ahv it. Bu' ah did nat.

"Where" mys finally managed, still standin' tall, starin' aht o'er de 'orizons dats seemed ta stretch fo'eva. Could nat tink ahv better words den dat. Nat ah question…mowa ahn exclamation ahv shock. Where ah be at? Where ahlla dis came fram? Where we gonneh go naw?

De flurry ahv 'wheres' in mah mind was silenced wen ahn 'and touched mah flank. Didn't need ta look ta no it be Lomé.

"Where? Where does all this land go to?" ee ask "North for miles. East for perhaps two before you reach the ocean. These lands are endless till they reach the water, brother." Kara's breathy "…endless…" echoed ees words. De young wan not quite believin' it possible…bu' mys new. Mah next question… "Wat do ah…" was quickly 'ushed by mah elven bro'der.

"Do?" Ee smiled aht meh ahs ah fell back anta ahlla mah paws…stared aht 'eem…waitin' fer…samtin…ah direction…guidance.

"You run Khan. Run wherever your inner huntsman tells you. We will follow close behind. Keep only our need for a safe campsite in your mind as you find our trail." Ee pointed ta de road we stood upon "This pathway leads directly north…run brother…" den pressed ees and ta mah nearest shoulder…pushed…

"Run!"

Took no furder coaxin' fer dis wan ahn ees ecstatic son ta bolt inta de light.

We did nat stick ta de roads. Settlements, mines, tombs, campsites…dees tings litter major throughways. Dees tings Khan ahn ees liddle 'untin' band do nat wanna run inta. De dangers associated wid dem be too great. So mys, followin' de scent ahv a pack ahv Nix 'ounds, led os nort' ahn east. De fallin' rain slicked everytin' we touched. Every inch ahv dirt we ran upon. Every rock, plant or Wickwheat stalk. Scent was everywhere.

De day rolled ahn ahs de 'ills surroundin' os did. Marnin' became noon…'Sun's height' Blatta called it…ahn dat in turn became early evenin'.

Our camp was made, safe ahn secure, aht de crest ahv a large 'ill in de eastern Grazelands. Height, Blatta made 'aste ta remind os, be our best advantage 'gainst de bandits ahn o'der mowa natural beasts roamin' dare territories. Our outcroppin', nestled ahs it was neath de o'er'angin' branches ahv a 'willow' tree, suited os fine. Dare be room fowa ah fire pit, t'ree bed rolls ahn enough space fer dis wan ta relax widaht ahvin' ta lay atop dows oo share de space wid eem.

"Here" Blatta said, indicatin' our location ahn 'er unrolled map. Mys pad o'er ahn tek ah peek, Kara ahn Lomé trustin' meh ta relay de message ahs dey played dices togeder, enjoyin sam ahv de tea-leaves our Imperial captain ahd provided fer de trip ahs dey sat by de fire. De rains ahd long since passed os by. South. Far south dey flew ta douse dat Mage tower.

"Where saa?" Ah settled by 'er side, watchin' 'er ahs she pulled ah kohl stick fram de pouch ahn 'er ip ahn marked de map.

"Here, just…" she pulled ah bronze compass-pointer close…set it upon de map. "I'd estimate half a day's travel from the Zainab camp. It lays to the north-west, beyond these hills…" anoder quick tap fer de map "over these roads…Lomé?" De elven Varine flicked his gaze up fram ees dice game

"Yes?"

"The Zainab. Are they an…accommodating Tribe?"

Lomé chuckled ahs ah ansa'd fer eem "So tells eem" ah murr, noddin' aht de smirkin' Dunmer "dat de Ashkhan owes eem ees pretty lady wife…tink wes gonneh be safe nh?" Blatta sputtered, looked ta de now bawlin' Varine in shock ahn breathed "I don't even want to know" afore goin back ta 'er chart.

Satisfied ah new our whereabouts ah strode back tawards de fire, reclined upon mah side behind Kara ahn watched ahs a new game ahv dice was begun. Ah t'ree dice game dis wan be, 'stead ahv de five we used ahn de boat.

"Each of us takes a turn at being the keeper" Lomé instructed ahs Kara shook de dices in ees paw. "All those playing…Khan? Play? Blatta?" Ah 'esitated, mah luck wid ees dices well 'nown, bu' relented aht Kara's "Cam ahn Dro!" ahn moved ta sit tween dem. Blatta joined us also, 'er maps rolled ahn stowed away in 'er pack, ahn we listened ahs de rules were set dawn.

"The players" Lomé went ahn, up-endin' ah pouch ahv Drakes tween os, dividin' dem equally "place bets on the outcome of a throw of the dice." Ee pointed ta Kara oo grinned, opened ees paw ahn showed os de marble pieces widin. "One of the players…usually to the keeper's left…so, Blatta…throws the dice …" he pointed to Blatta…Kara 'anded 'er de dice…she shook dem…rolled…

"Nine" she proclaimed.

"If the total is less than 10, the other players lose whatever wager they put on the throw. If it is 10 or more, the keeper loses and pays out an equal amount on the players' bets."

"And the drakes?" Blatta put in, 'er grin wolfish.

"Are the property of the winner" de Dunmer replied. "I have no need of them here. Tis only a paltry 80 coins."

"_Paltry_?!" Blatta laughed, takin' up de dice 'gain. "Let us begin now" she snickered "and we'll see if losing those to me will make you reconsider how _paltry_ they are to you!"

Lomé simply smirked ahs Kara clapped excitedly aht de prospect ahv earnin' sam coins. "Throw" ee goaded.

We were aht it till de sun ahd 'alf way set.

* * *

De sky was painted purple, orange, gold ahn ah rich deep black wen moves were made ta mek our firs' 'unt. Blatta, de sharp-shooter ahv our group, elected to remain in de camp. "My arrows shall fly true in the day light" she pramised, ushin' Kara away wid de gold ee ahd won. De yout' snuffled wid laughter ahs ee tucked ahway ees prize den turned ta meh.

"Mys camin' wid ya Dro?" ee say, excitement ahn nerves in ees voice. Ees paws clasped ahs dey often be wen ee antsy. Ee ahlmos' squeal aht mah answerin' "Yah, cam ahn o'er 'ere" ahn skidded ta ahn 'alt aht mah side. Ees grin was boyish, exuberant ahn wild ahs mys ahn Lomé divided weapons tween os.

Silver daggers ahn Blatta's bow fer de Elven Varine, ahn ah dagger fer Kara fram Lomé's own 'and. 'Gain, de boy nearly squealed wid glee. 'Gain mah voice was 'ushed ahs ah refused Lomé's offered weapon.

"Gaht mah own" ah assure eem ahs ee strap de blades ta ees limbs wid leather lashes. Ah strolled towards de edge ahv camp, settled ahn mah haunches ahs de o'ders prepared demselves fer action ahn watched de eart' below os. Ow de plains rolled, dipped ahn rose inta eacho'der. Closin' mah eyes ah momen' ah swear ah could 'ear it ahll breathe. Ah million new scents came ta meh ahn de soft post-rainstorm breeze…sam tick…'eady ahn wooden…o'ders lighter, movin', alive…picked wan aht ahs Nix 'ound…familiar fram mah lang past 'unts near Caldera…anoder ahs Guar…free Guar dow, nat de wretched tings de Dren once kept…dees would be large, well fed ahn strang…

Ah edged ah small pace forward, leaning aht fram de perimeter ahv our liddle camp site. Aht ahv de warmt' ahv de firelight ahn inta de coolness ahv de night. De deep blues ahn blacks eatin ahway de sun's last ounces ahv light.

'Gain, ah breathed deep. Took in de chill. De scent ahv de grasses…de vague woody smell ahv Wickwheat…moisture in de air…den ah shift. Ah change in da wind's direction...de scent ahv elf ahn musk ahn leather…

"Khan" Lomé husked, his voice low like mine be in de slowly stillin' night. De worl' around os did nat call fer raised voices. Mah eyes open ahn ah tilt mah 'ead ta de sound…feel ees warmt' jus' brush gainst mah shoulder ahs ee crouches by mah side.

"All is ready" ee say, shiftin' slightly ahn readjustin wan ahv ees daggers so it lay flat alang ees t'igh. "From here if we bear north…' ee leant slightly, pointed, drew ah line across de worl' we watched beneat' os. "We will likely catch up with the hunting Nix before long…"

Mys nod ahs ah look tween ee aht mah side, clad fer de nights pramised bounty in rich browns, ahn de lands ee gesture to. Truth be dey mos' likely lingered too long upon Lomé ahs ee spoke ahn gestured ahn explained ees route… "one I've trod before"…trew de fields. Neva seen such life in eem ahs ah did den. De way ees eyes burned in de dimness wid determination ahn excitement warmed meh t'rew wid…

Ah shake mah 'ead ahn flick ahn ear…physically dismissin de tout…feignin' ahn irritation ta mask mah unexpected movement. Ee lookit meh ahs ah do…ahn ee smirk jus slightly…

"Gnats" ee say, shiftin' 'gain. "Plagued me on my first visit to these lands. You will endure brother, worry not."

"…Yah" ah say, forcin' lighteness inta mah tone ta 'ide mah relief. Ee don notice mah glance remainin too long. Don notice ahn mys ain't wan ta mek eem do so.

"Yah, dey don like dis wan too much"

Lomé breathed ah soft "Hmm hm" ahv laughter den leant close, keepin' de camp ahn mah quiverin' ward aht ees back. Barely 'eard de words ee spoke ta meh ahs Blatta tried ta calm Kara's excitement.

"Be still or I won't be able to…" she scold ahs Lomé husked "I travel west this night…" ta de ear ah leant eem. Confused by dis, bot' ees sudden dour turn ahn ees change ahv plans mys muster, equally softly:

"Bu de pastures be east ahn north saa…ya tol' meh yahself"

"I did not lie Khan" ee say, de nod ahv agreement ee gave tense. Rigid. "I travel west. I will return here before light with a catch as you will. But I travel west."

Samtin in ees tone…de look…de purpose in ees eyes ahs ee spoke made meh bot' want ta question ahn nat want ta aht de same tahme. Instead ah offer "Den mys will fallow…" noin' fram Blatta's maps dat de Ashlands roll o'er de mountains ta de west ahv de Grazies. Dat danger could fallow eem ifen ah did nat.

"No" ee snipped, shakin' ees 'ead once ahn forcin' ah smile fer jubilant Kara ahs ee waltzed past os, battling ta get de dagger eed been given strapped ta ees t'igh right.

"I go alone" Lomé say, trunin' back ta meh wen Blatta finally caught 'old ahv de Ja ahn pinned eem long enough ta set ees weapons in order. "…if anything blighted is wandering these lands, wandering towards camp, I would rather find it before it finds us."

Ah 'ide mah tense start aht de mention ahv de blight well. Neither Kara nor Blatta noticed 'ow suddenly dark de mood ahd become. Afta ah momen' ahv studyin' Lomé's eyes…de resolve in dem mixed wid caution ahn nerves ah voiced ah question "Wat did yah see?" Ah felt sure dare ahd been notin' fallowin' os trew de lands ta de south. Fram Uvrith's Grave ahn de surroundin' wastes. Ah frown pinched Lomé's features ahs ee glanced back into de camp den back ta meh.

"You don't need to see them for them to find you…" ee seethed trew ees teeth, ees voice still low enough dat Kara did nat 'ear eem. Ee seemed ta force eemself calm den, de 'arshness ahv ee tone dyin' away:

"…do not tell the boy…"

Dow ah sat stunned ah momen' ah found it in meh ta nod, ahn ees regard warmed wid gratitude ahs de yout' in question 'obbled o'er ahn rested ees weight ta mah back. Ees liddle 'ead next ta mine, o'er mah shoulder. "Ja" mys murmur inta de air, de boy's excited tremor runnin' trew eem ahn inta meh where ee lay.

"Dro…" ees breath 'itched in ees t'roat ahs ee spoke. Ah couldn't bu' smirk ahs Lomé looked tween os ahn smiled, Kara's excitement infectious. Ee leant close 'gain, ahn 'and ahn mah shoulder ahs ee spoke mah name "Khan…"

"Saa Lomé?"

"Don't let me lose you…" ee say, gatherin' eemself, ees eyes laughin' ahs ee darted away...disappeared into the blackness wid de soft rustle of cloth…de soft creak ahv leather. Den ees voice, laughin' ah challenge fram de dim tween exhalations:

"For..I..aim to..try!"

Ah simply sat ahn stared ah momen', noin dat ees sudden joviality was fer Kara's benefit. Was false. Ah waited…waited ta let eem get far enough fram os dat Kara would not notice ees change in direction…till de impatient yout' shifted gainst meh, gripped mah shoulders ahs ah stood ta mah paws…began laughin'

"Cam ahn Dro!" ee enthuse "Wes goneh lose eem!"

_Yah_…ah tout ahs we slipped inta de night's shadows…_ee goneh lose os Kara_…Ah could still 'ear ees breath ahs ah lope dawn de incline afta eem ahn slowed mah pace fur'der ta let eem slip away.

"Taint Lomé we 'untin' " mys huff trew quiet breaths ta de yout' perched neat ahn slight ahn mah back…_Keep ees mind fram de elf…keep eem focused_…"Ifen we cross ees path 'gain, so be it. Ifen nat…ahn mys tink we won'…we find eem back wid Blatta cam de mornin."

Ah 'opped up ahnta ah flat rock dat peeked fram de slope we descended ahn set mah mind ta de pramised 'unt. Mah expectant charge rose slightly 'gainst mah back ahs ah took de worl' in ahs ah ahd fram de camp. Dis far ahf dare be less scents ta muddle trew…ah chuffin' breat' gave meh leave fram de last ahv Blatta's, ahn ah watched ahs it misted in de air afore ah spoke ta instruct Kara.

"Focus ahn wat de worl' tells yah Ja. S'all well ahn good noin' where ya be aht ahn where ya companions tell ya de Nixes be…bu' wat be de worl' tellin ya? Where dey goin? Dare anytin' else aht ere wid os?"

Kara shifted 'gain, stretched alang mah back enough dat ee perched ahn ees four paws, de rear pair ahn mah back, de fore upon mah 'ead ahn neck. Ee raised ees 'ead, drew deep ahn de col' air, testin' it ahs ah tol' eem to.

"Where dey be aht Kara?"

"Scents faint 'ere Dro…gatta move…" anoder breath "Blatta be raight. Dey travel far…east…wes try de east…"

Ee didn't see mah smile ahs ee gave ees directions…was too busy readjustin' ow ee perched ahn mah back ahs ah began ta lope east, mah 'ead low, breathin' in de scents fram de grasses ahs ah kept ah steady pace.

"Wat ahm ah ta do wen we finds dem Dro?" Kara spoke ahn 'itchin' breaths ahs we made our way, de steady _beat beat beat beat beat_ ahv mah paws joltin' eem, makin' ees voice unsteady. Mah ansa was 'ushed, de night's scents makin' our path clear ta meh.

"Yah goneh lis'en"

* * *

Our pat' led os east enough dat ah could scent de salt ahn de air ahs ah watched our quarry trew de Wickwheat stalks. Kara remained by mah side, pressed ahs low ahs ee could get widaht loosin' sight ahv de Nix we ahd tracked. Fer ahll ees excitement ees nerve was tested wen ah ushered eem fram mah back. Tol' eem ee was ta kill wat ee caught.

"Bu' Dro…dis ain't laike de…de fish ahn de Odai…" ee ahd squeaked, 'alf ah mile fram our perch by de Nix.

"Bu' notin" ah tol' eem ahs ah checked our path. Noted ow de undergrowth ahd been disturbed by bot' dare ahn our passin. "Yah be ahn 'unter" ah reassured, claspin' ees shoulders best ah could ahn spekin' inta ees eyes "…kill wat ya tek…tek wat ya kill…fowa dat big daddy Nix we be trackin' ain't goneh tink twice afore ee tries ta tek ya fer ees own dinner."

De boy was resolute afta dat ahn agreed ta block our pray's escape ifen it gaht de chance ta run.

Compassion fer ees gentle nature ahn ees…obvious unease abou' strikin' de last blow made dis wan pramise eemself dat de Nix would nat mek it t'ree steps once ah broke cover.

Ah crouched ahll de furder ahs Kara skittered aroun' ta de Nix's right side, mah eyes fixed ahn it, ahll else fadin'.

It was a brute ahv ahn 'ound…likely the largest in the area and fowa dat reason defiantly ah male. De waxy green-grey platin' ahn its neck ahn 'round its 'ead made dat even clearer ta meh. Alone fram ees pack naw. Vulnerable.

Mah steps were slow trew de Wickwheat I was swathed in. Ah followed Nixy's steps, keepin' ta ees left side…keepin' low ahn aht ahv sight.

Kara's uneasy form flittered trew de Wheats ahn grasses o'er de 'ound's back. De liddle laight dare was reflected white ahn green ahf ees eyes ahs ee crouched…waited…new ee saw mine too fowa ee 'eld mah brief stare ahn nodded ees 'ead low.

In mah thicket ahv Wheats ah smiled ahn pulled mahself anoder step towards our prey. De first ahv t'ree afore ah broke cover.

Fer Kara's sake ah made it ah clean kill.

Nixy neva made it ah step.

De boy's blade did nat no blood dat naight.

* * *

De coolness ahv de naight ahd melted away inta very early marnin' by de tahme Kara ahn ees Dro'Khan ahd stripped de Nix ahv ahll we wanted ahn started our trek back ta camp. Four pouches wort' ahv meats ahn ah pot ahv blood were took afore we left de carcass fer de wilds.

Marnin' birds scattered fram de grasses ahs we passed ahn mah wayward son took great delight in chasin' ahll does ee could tink ta catch. Two ahv de plump brown squallin' tings were felled by ees dagger ahn ee walked tall ahn proud wid dem o'er ees shoulder, bound aht dare ankles wid wan ahv de leather lashes Blatta ahd tried ta mek eem use de naight prior.

We spoke liddle ahs we made our way, ahn only stapped de march ta watch ahn Alit fram de safety ahv ahn 'ill top. De giant walkin' mout' be foragin' in de valley tween two slopes, ahn it tout ta move upon os…probably drawn by Kara's catch… til dis wan stood fram our 'idin' spat ahn faced it dawn.

S'amazin' 'ow much wans body cahn spek widaht de need fer words. Flared ears, ahn arched back ahn bared teet' ahn claws be de language de beast un'erstand. Ee move ahn ees way, back tawards de coast ahn our kill ahs Kara ahn dis wan move ahn ours. Widin ano'der couple ahv 'ours we found ourselves welcomed back ta camp by ah grinnin' Blatta.

"Let me see! Ohhh well done boy!" she say, bustlin' o'er ta Kara ahn fussin' wid ees birds. Ahh searched de camp fer sign ahv Lomé, wonderin' aht ees own spoils, bu' found no trace.

"No ehlf?" ah noted, forcin' de flare of mild panic in mah gut ta disappear.

"No elf" came Blatta's chuckled reply. She seemed unworried so mys kept mah unease ta mahself ahn turned ahll attention back ta Kara ahn our own catch. Our meats were unpacked, de pot ahv blood ahn de few spices Blatta magicked fram 'er pouch set by mah side ahn ah flat piece ahv rock ahn ah settled by de fire pit ta begin preparin' de spoils.

"A stew maybe…" de Imperial mused ahs she sat Kara dawn ahn taught eem 'ow ta skin ahn prepare two ahv ees birds.

"Stew?" de Ja repeated, unsure ahv de word.

"Bisque Kara, like ah t'ick bisque" mys explain ahs ah set abou' readying ah fire ta cook de 'ound meat. Unwise it is ta leave it uncooked fer lang ahs de scent ahn oily blood attracts flies. De fire lit, ah snuck wan ahv de bowls Blatta ahd brought wid 'er o'er ta mah side ahn emptied wan ahv 'er water skins inta it. Ah few crumbs ahv salt were added ahn ah washed each cut ahv Nix meat free ahv its oily coatin' afore poppin' dem inta de warmin' pot.

"Dis much will feed os fer ah mont' Kara!" ah chuckle ta de naw bloody 'anded boy ahs ee continues ees lesson, earnin' ah wide smile bu' no words fram eem ahs ee concentrated.

"The way you eat Khan" Blatta put in, snickering aroun' the knife she 'eld in 'er teeth "…maybe a week at best hm?"

Ah didn't ahv it in meh ta be off put by 'er 'umour ahn simply laughed alang wid 'er ahn Kara ahs ah continued mah appointed chore. Fallin' inta de rhythm ahv de work.

Select ah portion ahv meat.

Dip inta de water bowl.

Wash ahf de oiliness.

Put inta de pot.

Took abou' 20 minutes ta ready ahll da cuts we took fer cookin. Kara, ees lesson finished, settled by mah side ahn groomed ees paws clean ahs Blatta tended de slowly cookin' game-birds in anoder pan ahn de fire. We shared stories ahs de smoke ahn scents rose inta de air ahn de marnin' meandered alang. Stories ahn touts ahn life ahn livin', de best shippin' lanes in de northern territories ahn Jiitti 'untin' rituals.

"De 'unter teks ah portion ahv ees kill's blood yah see…" ah tol mah enraptured audience ahv two ahs dey watched meh add de small vessel ahv Nix blood ta de meats ahs dey cooked "ta tek fram dat animal ahliddle ahv its essence."

"Its soul you mean?" Blatta murmured, leanin' o'er ta move de Nix meat in its pot so it cooked raight.

"Nat de soul. Mayhaps de idea sounds…feral ta wan oo nos nat ahv Jiitt customs…tekkin' samtin fram ya catch o'der den its meat…"

"Not at all" de Imperial replied, still stirrin'. "Why the blood though? Surely there is more to it than a…" she gestured ta de pot "a cooking aid."

"De 'unter" mys explain afta tinkin' mah words trew carefully "exerts eemself in trackin ees prey, chasin' it, killin' it no matta 'ow fast de deat' cams. De blood races durin' de chase. Its wat keeps ya livin'. Wat kept ya pray livin', ahn ees blood, trew de chase, de kill, raced too. Ta regain stret' afta de exertion ahv de chase, de Jiitti 'unter teks fram ees pray ah slip ahv blood. Need nat be mowa den ah lap's wort', like Kara be doin' naw…"

De Ja looked aht ees 'alf clean paws ahn smiled 'gain. "Dis mean mys ahn 'unter naw too Dro?" ee murr 'tween laps.

"Dat ya be" ah assure eem, sharin' ah smile wid Blatta fer de joy ahv seein' eem so aht ease.

* * *

Marnin' turned ta afternoon ahn that ta early evenin' ahn still dare be no sign ah Lomé. De day's activities kept eem fram de fore ahv mah touts fer de mos' part, dow every tahme we sat fer ah meal ahn de plate Blatta filled fer eem was left untouched our worry fer ees safety grew.

Ta keep Kara fram worryin' o'er it ah kept mah unease private. Ee was so preoccupied wid explorin' ees new world dat ee barely noticed de glances ah gave ta de west. Ah passed dem ahf ahs curiosity easy enough. Ee didn't know dat de ehlf ahd travelled tawards de Ashlands 'nstead ahv aht east ta de planes.

Ahs de dark fell Blatta ahn mys spoke in soft tones on the edge of camp.

"I know he is who he is…" de Imperial woman husked "…and I know he is a more than capable warrior…but what if he ran into something he hasn't the equipment to fight off?" She looked aht o'er de planes, agitation makin' 'er shoulders 'unch up, 'er eyes betrayin' nerves dat if ah asked 'er abou' she'd deny. "I mean all he took with him was his daggers and my bow…a handful of arrows…the Alits roam these lands freely and facing one in close combat…I don't care who he is, its suicide…"

Doe mah unease matched 'er own ah schooled mah expression ahn mah voice well enough ta 'ide ah large measure ahv it. "Ya raight abou' de Alits…seen wan dis marnin' in fact…'eadin' ta de coast…"

"Lomé travelled east with you…coast bound like yourself and Kara right?" She nodded aht de seemingly oblivious yout' oo lay by de fire pit, stirrin' away aht de stew 'ee ahn Blatta were mekin' fram ees catch. Ah peeped aht eem also, den stepped infront ahv mah unnerved friend, guidin' 'er wid ah gentle nudge fram muzzle ta t'igh fur'der fram de fires light.

"Ush ya protests naw Saa…" ah murmur, 'opin' ta cut does ah could see camin' ahf afore dey came. Even ahs ah spoke ah could see de dread risin' in 'er face. "Lomé travelled west…feared dat beasts fram de Ashlands would be prowlin' so ee went ta fin' dem firs' **BLATTA**!"

Mortified by ahll ah tol' 'er de Imperial flew past meh, dove fer 'er gear. "We must find him!" she say ahs she struggled wid 'er pack. Ahs Kara stared aht 'er, watched ahn listened ta 'er tirade, ah knew any prospects ahv keepin' de possibility ahv danger fram eem ahd waned ta notin. Ah sighed deep.

"Blatta…" tried ta catch 'er attention. She paid meh no 'eed de firs' tahme.

"Blatta…" 'gain ah tried. 'Gain words failed.

"We must find him! I can't be the one who goes down in history as she who killed off the damn **NEREVARINE**!" she say, o'er ahn o'er like ah mantra ahs she hurriedly armed 'erself…t'rew ahn 'er pack. Ahs much ahs 'er worry fer Lomé's title afore eem personally irked meh, ah new in mah mind 'er screamin' ahf inta de wilds would only draw trouble ta 'er. Would bring de Alits she feared gittin' ta Lomé dawn ahn 'er 'ead. Ah close de distance tween os, stood jus' behin' 'er ahn caught 'er weight 'gainst mah flank ahs she turned ahn ran inta meh wid ah breathy _'OOF!'_

"Listen ta meh woman" ah say, risin' ahn mah back paws ah momen' ahn leanin' de fore wans ahn 'er shoulders. Took bu' ah liddle push ta mek 'er sit. "Ifen yah go runnin' fer eem oo will remain 'ere?"

"Yourself and Ka…"

"Remember wat ya tell meh ahv Alits ahn close combat?" ah interrupt ahs patiently ahs ah could. Slowly she nods, aware all ahv ah sudden dat she only carried a small set ahv daggers not unlike dows Lomé carried.

"Remain 'ere wid mah son" ah instruct, 'gain wid ahll de patience ah could muster. Kara's brewin' protest was 'ushed by a stern glare, arguments wen it came ta ees safety nat dows dat ah would let lie.

"Guard de camp wid Kara" ah say, givin' Blatta's shoulders a careful rub afore movin' ta placate mah youthful son. Ahs ah ahd wid 'er, ah rose slightly, pullin' 'ee oo ah spoke to dawn wid meh. "Ah need no knives ta face ahf de beasts ahv dees lands, bu' Blatta will be safer wid yah 'ere…remain 'ere Kara…tek care ahv 'er…"

Buoyed by de new sense ahv responsibility Kara did nat argue. Instead ee nodded, ees soft "Yah Dro…mys tek cares…" intoned wid such fierce pride ah could nat bu' smile in spite ahv mah risin' concerns fer mah missin' Elven ba'der.

Ah left de camp ahs Blatta stoked de fire ahn Kara settled inta ees new role as sentry, buryin' mahself inta de fallin' darkness ahn de scents carried ahn de winds ahs ah made 'aste west. Could see even fram dis distance de ragged peaks ahv de mountains surroundin' de Ashlands ahn wondered ah momen' 'ow far ah right minded Mer could travel in ah day's worth ahv light. Give or take ah mile or so, ifen ah set ahf at sunrise, mys could mos likely mek de distance tween Suran ahn Ebonheart afore de sun set dat same day.

Especially ifen ah moved in 'aste, ahs, sam'ow, ah new Lomé did.

Fallowin de lingerin' whisper ahv ees familiar scent ah forged mah pat' trew de Grazelands. Eyes fit fer darkness or no, ah noticed no signs ahv ees passin'. No footprints. No broken branches or signs of ah struggle or…anytin'…anytin' aht ahll ta show dat ee didn't jus' up ahn vanish inta t'in air.

West ahn west ahn fur'der west still 'til ah could mek aht de faint orange lamplight dat mus' ahv been camin' fram de Zainab Ashlanders camp. Ah gave mind ta de idea dat ee paid dem ah visit ahn lost track ahv de day's passin…checked de road leadin' nort' tawards de camp…bu' de scent faded de fur'der nort' ah moved so ah doubled back…kept west…west until the grass began ta die neath mah paws ahn de trees resembled birds talons. 'Til de sheernesses ahv de cliff faces separating aridity fram lushness loomed large. 'Til Lomé's scent mingled wid dat ahv de wild fowl ahv de region.

_Musta made ah kill_ mys tout, 'appy ta ah small measure ta no dat up until dat point in ees journey ee was un'armed.

Twas 'ere, in wan ahv dows graspin' trees dat ah finally came across eem. Saw eem balanced cross-legged ahn a o'erhangin' branch afore ah needed mah nose ta track eem fur'der. A brace ahv birds 'ung upon ah wire dat dangled dawn by ees right side.

New nat why ee ahd nat brought ees catch 'ome wid eem. New nat wat drew eem where eed obviously been drawn. Ahn fer ahll ah wanted ta crow wid relief aht ahvin' finally found eem, ah remained silent. Samtin abou' ees posture…de fixed way ee stared ta de Ashlands…watched widaht movin'…troubled meh.

New ah did dat ee new ahv mah presence. Soon ahs mah paw falls rasped ahnta de dried ash ahn mud neath ees branch ees 'ead twitched ta de side, lendin' meh ahn eye ahnd ahn ear fer a brief moment afore both were retrained on the lands sprawllin' tween os ahn de cliff faces. No invitation ta remain was given, bu mys neva been in need ahv wan ahn ah settled, glancin' up briefly, jus' behind eem neath ees branch.

Ahn ah stared west, ahs ee did. Ahn nei'der ahv os spoke ah word. Ahn dat was jus' fine. Ee was safe. De whorl ahv fear in mah gut vanished.

Could ahv been 'ours afore Lomé moved. Could ahv been minutes. Bu' move ee did. Took ah breath ahn shifted, den spoke inta de silence.

"Have the eastern shores failed you for a catch?"

Mah eyes rose ta eem 'gain. 'Gain ee weren't lookin' aht meh. 'Gain, didn't matta. "Naw saa…dey be abundant in dare treasures, game wise aht least…ahn yah?" ah nodded ta de snare danglin' dawn by ees right side. "Looks tah Khan laike yah foun' ya spoils too…"

De line ahv birds jolts slightly ahs ee looked aht dem, den turned raight back ta ees vigil. Silence came 'gain til ah spoke, mah tone gently teasin', 'opin' ta bring ees dourness away wid 'umour. "Dey ahll yah bring dawn Lomé? Mys ahn Kara brought dawn ah Nix…loosin' ya touch saa!"

Mys snuffled wid laughter. Ee did nat. Shook ees 'ead instead, a soft "No" reachin' meh afore samtin small ahn 'eavy landed near meh wid ah _**THUD**_. Ah moved tawards it, lookin' close. Twas ahn amulet ahv sam kind. Looked ta be made ahv grey clay. Was t'ick cut ahn ugly lookin, de wire it was attached to ash-caked. Ah rose ah forepaw ta touch it bu' swiftly set it dawn 'gain wen Lomé near-ahn barked "Do _**NOT **_touch it Khan."

Mys frown deep, lookin' up 'gain aht eem. "Why?" Ees ansa made meh back away fram de wretched liddle ting.

"It is cursed" ee say, ees voice 'eavy wid disgust. Ah blinked up aht eem ah momen'…made ah leap ahv judgement dat proved correct.

"Yah foun' samtin aht 'ere carryin' dat…"

Ano'der nod came ahs ah reared up ahn pressed ah forepaw ta de trunk ahv de tree, tryin' ta git ah better lookit eem. "Ash slave" ee say. "They travel alone or with Corpus stalkers as guards…though I never came across one carrying one of those before…" ee turned ta meh ah momen', den 'gain back ta ees watch.

"Its owner" ah nod ta de amulet "was most likely one of Ur's kin. I know there were more of them than those I came across and the crater is…nearer than I'd like it to be." Ee gestured west vaguely "…the slave most likely took it from its master's body…found its way through the narrows between the mountains you see there. They are nearly impassable but…you know what they say about persistence." De chuckle fallowin' ees words was mirthless.

"I will destroy it Khan, fear not. They carry no powerful enchantments."

Mys frown "Bu' yah say it be cursed…" den glance aht de sickly grey chunk neath Lomé's branch. Ahn indignant sniff fram de Mer above meh, ees explanation mekin' de fur alang mah back raise.

"It connects its bearer…connected its bearer to Dagoth Ur…in that it will never cease to be cursed. But that does not mean it cannot be broken…the deeds of its past owner put to rest…" Ee was silent 'gain. De wind whistled trew de narrows ee spoke ahv in de distance. Samwhere in de lands ta de nort' ah recognised de mournful wail ahv ah Netch.

We remained ahs we were, ee ahn ees branch, mys restin' gainst de tree's trunk til de soft tappin' ahv metal 'gainst wood drew mah eyes ta Lomé. Ee turned ta meh…tried fer ah smile ahn patted de branch beside eem 'gain.

Mah voice, wen ah spoke, sounded too, too loud in de o'derwise silent night. "Doubt saa, dat it will 'old mah weight…"

A pause passed afore de soft mirth in mah voice was met by dat in ees "It is sturdy…come on up…I would have you see this."

Dow de trunk flecked ahn splintered wen mah claws were set ta its surface, Lomé was right. De arbour, dead ahs it looked, 'eld fine ahn ah was soon settled where ee indicated, starin' where ee was.

Aht de blackened sky just above de crests ahv de cliffs.

"I need not Azura's ring…" ee began, a gesture made wid de 'and dat once patted de branch, de silver-black ring shimmerin' still "to make the absence clear."

"Absence saa? Wat…" ah focused ahll ah could, tryin' ta see wat should be missin' fram de landscape. "De skies be starless…de lands barren dis close ta de wastes bu'…" Lomé shook ees 'ead, ees eyes, wen dey met mine oddly guarded. Expectant.

"These skies" ee pointed, swept ahn and across de clifftops "once burned from Red Mountain's fire…the Zainab, when I first met them told stories of how Ur and his evil made the sky bleed for his sins…and I wonder…" Ee paused, ees eyes ahn meh 'gain where ah perched near ees left side. Close 'nough ta de trunk dat de branch ee rested ahn did nat need ta bear mah weight. "If I…" ah soft laugh, dow nat a mirthful wan ahs ees eyes drop…ahs ee scrubs aht dem wid ees fingers "If I am not going mad Khan…"

Ah frowned 'gain, worried fer eem, bu' let de silence stretch. Let eem compose ees touts.

"For every time I look west and expect the skies to bleed…" anoder gesture to the skies ee speks ahv "they are obsidian black." Ah sigh ahs ee looks ta meh 'gain "In my mind I know they will not bleed…those times are over…the Devil long dead…but somewhere in here" ah vague wave ta ees temples "the fear that Azura has simply cast a glamour over my eyes by giving me this ring…to shield them from the reality of things…the fear that they are still red and I simply cannot see it remains." 'Gain ee laughs, shakin' ees 'ead. It is ahn 'ackin' laugh, dry ahn ahlmos' pained.

"I truly am mad."

Ah remain quiet ah momen', tekin' in ahll ee say spek "Tek it ahf den ifen ya doubt 'er motives saa…" whilst reachin' tappin' ees nearest 'and, dat carryin' de ring wid de pads ahv mah right paw. De 'and is moved away quick, mys guess ta shield de ring fram de ever present tips ahv mah claws, ahn ee worries it ah momen' wid ees free 'and, de line ahv birds trapped neath ees left foot.

"I shall" ee say, mekin' ees mind up ahn removin' de jewel. Ees eyes remain ahn meh ah momen' afore ee speks "but I see no good coming from this exercise. My eyes dim is all…" ee look ta de skies 'gain. Stares. Ees back, once 'unched o'er straightens slowly ahn ees chin raises ahs ee sniffs ah breat'.

"Notin'?" mys ask, noin full well de trut' ahv tings. Dat de skies be black ahs ebony wood.

"…nothing…" mah Elven counterpart speks, ees voice softened wid samtin dat ain't quite relief bu' is close 'nough ta it fer mys ta relax slightly. Ee turns ahn meh sharply afta ees eyes tek dare fill ahv de blackness, realisin' ahll ahv ah sudden dat, quite obviously, mys ain't in de eastern planes no mowa.

"I told you not to …" ee sputter.

"Fallow? True saa…bu' yah also tell meh dat ya be 'ome cam de marnin. Yah weren't. Mys ahn de o'ders worried fer yah ahn Khan cams naw ta light ya pat' 'ome. Mine eyes like de darknesses ahv dis worl'…built fer it dey be. Don need no ring." Ah nod tawards Azura's gift, clenched ahs it be in ees palm.

"Put eem in ees bag Lomé…don need eem naw yah gaht ah Jiitti guide."

Ee stared long aht meh, readin' mah resolve. Testin' it. Den wid quiet ease ee slipped it inta ees pocket. Looked ta meh. Ahn dis tahme wen mys smile ee don afta try ta smile back.

* * *

De amulet was smashed tween ah pair ahv 'eavy rocks. Its pieces 'urled by Lomé back tawards de Ashes dat seep o'er de mountains ta de west.

Our journey back ta camp was a quiet one, each ahv us alert ta de knowledge dat we be emerged past our depth in de wild. Nix patrol dare territory by night. Alit disappear inta de brush ahn wait ta ambush passin' travellers, be dey man or Mer or beast. De naight insects trilled ahs once 'gain de rains began ta cam. De 'and dat Lomé grasped mah fur wid wen ees footin' gave aht ahn ah slick, steep incline remained o'er mah 'ip de entire journey trew.

De dawn was still lang ahf, de rains still 'eavy ahn cool wen Blatta's lamp light came inta view. Kara ran ta meet os ahs we made our way tawards it, de warmth ahv Lomé's touch vanishin ahs fast ahs it came ahs ee waved ta greet de Ja ahn de rattled Imperial woman oo gestured…fram mah view point…ra'der rudely back aht eem fram de edge ahv camp.

"_S'wit_" she call eem 'neath 'er breat', regardless ahv de brief embrace she gave eem ahn de warmt' ahv de blankets she cocooned eem in ahs ee collapsed wid ah huff by de still glowin' fire. Lucky fer os our willow tree spanned its branches tick 'nough o'er 'ead at much ahv de rain sluiced away fram de area we occupied. It ran like it does trew gutterin' in Balmora, ahf de edges ahv de slender whip like branches ahn ahf dawn de 'ill.

'Tween stealin' ees catch fram eem ahn orderin eem ta tell 'er wat ee tout ee was playin' aht stayin' away so long, Blatta gaht de fire stoked ahn our firs' meal ahv de day plucked, skinned ahn settled in de pot ta boil. Mys ahn Kara settled neath de point where de willow branches tapered inta de shape ahv ahn arrow 'ead ahn watched ahs de water trickled ahf it ahs de rains poured. De boy even stretched aht ta lap aht it, testin' de taste.

"Col'…" was ees only opinion ahn it, ees muzzle scrunched up in distaste ahs ee ran ah paw o'er it ta clean de wetness away.

Ahs de clouds were finally burnt away by de marnin' sunlight, preparations fer our next 'unt were underway. Blatta refused ta remain in camp fer dis excursion ahn Lomé, forced ahs ee was aht knifepoint by de Imperial woman, pramised ta remain wid os.

Butter knife or nat, mys felt sympathy fer eem fer de seconds ah could draw breat' tween laughin' aht de scene dey made. Ee spent de predawn 'ours craftin' eemself ah short bow wid de kit ee ahd wid eem.

So it was dat nine past de midnight 'our found our band settled aroun' Blatta's velum map in ah space we cleared ahv bedrolls ahn pans ahn plates ahn sundries. She 'anded Kara ah kohl stick ahn asked eem ta mark ahf where mys ahn 'ee made our kills, which ee did carefully, de map 'eld still wid ah splayed paw. She even allowed eem ta sketch wat our prey was, tellin' eem dat de next tahme she came wid os she would no where ta look fer certain prey types tanks ta ees effort.

'Ow ee glowed neath 'er praise.

"We can strike out this way…" she said, drawin' 'er finger straight nort' tawards 'Vos' "so long as we keep away from the shore line. Trade from Tel Mora to Vos is not the heaviest but I wont risk anything. We need secrecy Kara. Can't have everyone in the world knowing we are here" she explain aht de boy's frown ahv confusion. Ee nodded, went back ta ees depiction ahv de Nix ahn de map.

"Keeping just south and west of Vos" Lomé noted "would be safest for us in that case. I will travel no further north than here…" ee indicated ees limit wid de swipe ahv ah finger. Dat limit lay just south ahv 'Tel Vos'.

"Telvanni" ee say, tappin' de ahd lookin' mage tower scrawled ahn de map. "Friend to me or not, Aryon, master of the tower, is not to be trusted."

Blatta nodded, promptin' Kara ta continue ees scrawlin'. Ee set ta work ahn fillin' in where ee ahn Lomé came upon de wild fowl. "Very well then" she say, givin' Kara's ear ah soft stroke ahs ee worked. Ees shook ees 'ead fram 'er grasp, shiftin' away slightly ahn continued ees work. Bot' Blatta ahn ah 'eard de 'iss ee jus' abou' bit back ahn ah met 'er confused gaze. Smiled.

"Ee ain't no kitten saa…cahnt jus' go strokin' eem cos ee gahts de fur ta stroke."

Ah couldn't bu' chuckle ahs she bustled away, grumbling to herself ahs she set abou' sharin' aht de arrows 'tween 'erself ahn Lomé 'gain.

"Strange wan dat…" Kara muttered fram ees place 'unched o'er de map. 'Gain, mys couldn't bu' laugh.

* * *

By de tahme de 'our passed our 'untin' band was packed ahn ready ta move nort'. We disbanded de 'Willow' camp ahs we ahd cam ta no it ahn struck aht fer de pastures ta de nort'. Ahs befowa we remained away fram de main roads, preferrin' de quiet ahv de lush meadows ahn rollin' 'ills ta de possible bustle ahn notice we would draw in de open.

Nort' ahn nort' ahn nort' we travelled, til de faint creak ahv de Vos tower carried mah way ahn de breeze. Ears like Khan's cahn notice such sounds fram well o'er ah mile ahf if ah focus ahn it, so we judged de coast ahn its totterin' tower ta be roughly ah mile or so nort' east ahv os.

De scents ahv Guar ahn Nix were 'eavy ahn de air by naw ahn ah reported such ta Blatta ahn Lomé ahs dey led de way. Kara, map still in paw ahs ee rode ahn mah back, drew ah mark upon its surface wid ees kohl stick ahn dotted alang de pat' ah began ta mek in pursuit ahv our possible quarry.

"Goin' west…" ee commented ahs de scents thickened, ahn 'opped fram ees perch wen ah ordered "Ahf", de map quickly rolled ahn presented ta Blatta ahs she waited fer mah careful steps ta catch meh up ta 'er ahn Lomé.

"Where Khan?" she 'usked, excitement in 'er eyes ahs she watched meh read de trail she could nat see left by dows oo came afore os.

"West" ah say, mah voice equally soft. "Fallow. Keep back. Ifen ah stap, yah stap. Cam ahn."

De trackin', compared ta dat mys ahn Kara enjoyed nights back, was brief. Lucky ah was dat ah caught de scent afore de winds changed ahn ah managed, wid sam careful manoeuverin' ta remain down wind ahv our prospective prey. Ah could nat ahv tol' ya which form it took, be it Guar or Nix afore ah saw dem. De scents be too dense, too close ta distinguish til de trail turned nort' 'gain.

Ah mile or so passed by afore ah came upon ah Guar corpse, de Nix scent dyin' away ta notin' ahs ah passed it. De ragged band ahv dem dat pulled togeder ta bring dawn samtin ahv dis size long dispersed.

Dare 'unt, it seemed, was o'er.

Bu' mine, ahn mah fellows' was still strong. Strong ahs de scent ahv de Guar ah fallowed past de dead wan ahn inta de Wickwheat covered verges ahv de nort'. Fer ahll we ahd drawn closer ta Tel Vos Lomé seemed unworried. "Far enough west of it" ee assured ahs we took rest "to keep you from Aryon's eyes."

Twas late afternoon by de tahme de Guar came inta view. Dare numbers were few, mayhaps seven ahv dem in ahll, ahn mys ahn mah band watched dem close fram de safety ahv ahn 'ill crest. Tankful ah was fer de abundance ahv such crests in de lands we walked. Gave de 'unter much cover, even ifen dey, accordin' ta Blatta, were murders fer de legs.

"A plan Khan?" Lomé, oo lay ahn ees belly by mah side whispered ahs ee watched. Ees eyes driftin' fram Guar ta Guar, lookin fer weaknesses. Fer ah possible target. Ah gave de question tout ah momen', den edged back fram de crest, leavin' Kara ahs lookaht. Blatta ahn Lomé followed ahn ah 'ushed exchange fallowed in which our plan ahv attack was set.

Our original tout was dat mys would move aroun' de 'ill crests ta de nort. Drive de 'erd we watched south, separate wan ahv de Guar away fram its group ahn force it ta where Lomé ahn Blatta would be waitin. Only issue dare was de separation fram de group. Ifen ah couldn't git wan away afore dey passed Lomé ahn Blatta ahll would be lost ahs nei'der Elven Varine nor Imperial captain could give chase once de Guar gaht dare speed up.

De ansa da dat prablem came fram Kara. Ee skittered back ta os ta tell ahv ah change ahv direction de 'erd made, landin' ahn mah back ahn mutterin' inta mah ear afore returnin' ta ees post.

Lomé's eyes flashed wid inspiration. "You take an archer with you" ee said. Blatta's grin was wolfish ahs she volunteered 'erself fer de task.

"Drive them to me" Lomé went ahn, gesturin' ta de crafted bow 'ee 'eld "and if they get past, run them down and Blatta will act in my stead from your back" 'Ee gave mah back ah sharp pat ahs ah rose, promptin' Blatta ta git ahn. Loped wid 'er ahn dare ah small ways, lettin' 'er git used ta de rhythm ah set afore movin' inta position ta de nort'. Kara ahn Lomé shifted south ahn ahs de sun began its long slow march ta settin' in de western skies we waited.

De air t'ick wid tension.

Ahn explosive burst ahv speed, ah reasoned ahs ah waited…watched…would do notin' bu' dislodge Blatta. Mah approach would need ta begin slowly.

Wid dat in mind ah took mah first step fram de cover ahv de crest ahv de 'ill. Soon ahs de wind caught mah scent ahn took it south across de valley de Guar 'alted dare grazin. Every loomin' 'ead turned mah way.

"They can see us Khan!" Blatta 'issed, bu' ah paid 'er no mind. Needed dem ta see meh. Needed dem ta fear…ta run…bu' dey didn't move ahn inch.

Jus' stared.

Jus' waited.

Ahn den ah realised why. De 'erd was made up mainly ahv females. Six ahv de seven in fact were females. Lacked de ridge ahv scales de only male ahv de group ahd o'er ees eyes, dawn ta ees neck. It was only 'ee, de male, oo moved ta face meh. Naw mys neva given tout ta Guar bein' intelligent beasts. Ahll ah new ahv dem, past wat experience fram Dren's Villa taught, was wat Dro'Virr tol' meh. Dat dey used like cattle fer de Dunmer in de plains. Neva tout dey would ahv any kind ahv formal social structure.

Dat de male ahv de group would stand up ta ah perceived t'reat. Bu' ere ee be…instinct it seems runs strong no matta de species.

Lookin' aht eem close ah noticed wounds ahn ees legs. Strips ahv flesh missin' in places. De blood seeped fram dem ahs it stamped ah clawed foot, bellowed aht me ahn squared ahf against meh. Ahll posture ahn display ta mek ahn 'unter retink ees planned meal.

"They've lost one of their number already Khan" de naw nervous Blatta whispered fram mah slowly archin' back. She clung fast ahs ah 'issed ah warnin' ahv mah own ta de wan oo challenged meh, de sound loud enough ta mek she upon mah back wince. Ah was nat abou' ta attack eem, bu' nat abou' ta back ahf ei'der. "Is it fair to take another of their number on the same day?"

"De Nix could ahv tekin eem demselves ahn ya'd mek no complaint" ah breathed, de words mowa ah growl den actual speech. "Git ahf"

"What?!" de Imperial sputtered. 'Gain ah repeat de command "Git ahf…ee ain't runnin' nowhere. Git ahf** naw**."

'Altingly she did ahs ah bade 'er, crouchin' ahn de crest ahv de 'ill ahs ah faced up ta mah challenger cam chosen prey item. Mayhap it de 'unter in mah blood…mayhap de fact dat ah find mowa t'rill in de chase dan ah do in de kill, bu' aht dat momen' de worl' was raight ta meh. Blatta was shocked by it…by mah intent ta face ahf 'gainst dis ol' Guar afore tekin eem ahs de prey ah saw eem ahs, bu' ta dis wan twas ahll completely natural.

Came ahs easy ahs breathin'.

Ah glanced aht Lomé ahn Kara across de valley. Found de ehlf lookin' raight back. Ah jerked mah 'ead left ahn ee nodded, fallowed de direction ahs ah eased mahself tween de lead male ahn Blatta. Didn't want Lomé ahn Kara in de way wen de 'erd made dare break fer it dawn sout'.

'Gain de Guar stamped. 'Gain ees blood rolled fram ees wounds, pooled in de grasses. 'Gain ee bellowed ees challenge in anger.

Dis tahme ah bellowed back. Dat sent de 'erd scatterin' sout'. Dis tahme ah 'urled mahself tawards ee oo moved nat ahn inch ahs ah came fer eem. Ah leapt de last twelve feet 'tween os…landed jus' in front ahv eem, ahll bared teet' claws ahn snarls. Ee reared back ta strike meh…ahn died instantly wen de arrow Lomé fired ahs ee reared up sunk deep trew' ees 'ead.

Blatta's shriek ahv shock drowned aht mah pantin' breaths.

* * *

"Why did you have to kill it though?!" Blatta pestered Lomé for de thousandth tahme dat eve'. De smirkin' Varine simply cleaned ahf ees daggers, used ahs dey ahd been ta collect de meat ahv leather ahv de 'unted Guar, ahn declined ta comment. Wid ah growl Blatta went back ta tendin' de fire, a grumbled "I'll ignore you just as much as you me then Sera. See if you eat again this day" reachin' mah ears ahn brinin' ah grin ta mah lips.

Camp was made in de extreme nort' ahv de Grazies dat naight. Our liddle sanctuary was nestled jus' west ahv where we came upon de Netches ah ahd 'eared days back. Just sout' ahv de ocean, away fram de roads. Tel Vos still creaked in de distance, bu' mys was too jubilant o'er de 'unt ta care ah 'oot fer Telvanni mage lords ahn dare eyes.

_De_ **GAHDS** _wat ahn 'unt!_ ah mused, rollin' comfortably ta rest ahn mah back fer a momen', tekin in de firepit ahn its slowly roastin' contents. Ah cup ta catch de droplets ahv blood dat still dribbled away upon it was set neath it wid care, ahn ah stretched, nudged it wid mah paw afore rightin' mahself ahn reclinin' ahn mah side in de warmt'.

Bathed in de golden glow ahv early evenin' de lands abou' os shimmered samow…in mah mind ah was tekin back ta de eve nat lang back wen D'Jali ahn Lomé were introduced prapa. De feelin' ah ahd den, de comradeship ahn…closeness tween mys ahn dows wid meh returned wid force ahn ah nuzzled Kara deeply ahs ee passed meh, de map ahn kohl in ees paws, simply glad ahll o'er 'gain dat ee be ahlive.

Even Lomé, reserved ahn samtahmes dour Lomé seemed aht peace 'ere. So aht peace in fact dat wen eed finished wid ees daggers ee swaggered back inta de fire pit's glow, took up de cup neath de slowly cookin' meats ahn flopped gracelessly dawn across fram meh, ah grin ahn ees lips.

Quick ahs ah ahd tout ta tell eem exactly wat de cup 'eld eed tekin ah long sip…ah long sip ahd expected eem ta spit aht…dat ah stared aht eem ahlang wid Kara ahn ah cacklin' Blatta in shock waitin' fer eem ta spit aht…bu' ee neva…ahn it was den...wen our eyes met fram o'er de rim ahv dat cup…dat every vestige ahv peace ah felt vanished.

Dat momen'…dat look…de 'eat in ees eyes…de scent dat ahd fallowed ees route ta where eed settled…ehlf ahn musk ahn sweat ahn jus' Lomé…drew every bit ahv focus in mah bein' ahn fixed it ahn eem. Ee became, fer dows flittin' tiny seconds de centre ahv mah worl'. Gone was Kara, ahn Blatta ahn de earlier 'unt. Gone was de cracklin' fire ahn de purple ahn golden sky...de cool evenin' breezes ahn de scent ahv spices ahn Guar meat roastin…Ee ahn ah was ahll dare was.

Wid ahn 'unter's eye ah watched every move ee made. Everytin slowed fer meh…every tahme de fire's light lapped aht ees face…rippled o'er de eyes dat were **STILL** fixed ahn mine…made dem nearly glow crimson…watched ahs ee lowered de cup fram ees naw bloodied lips… 'ow ee smirked…'ow mah 'eart's beat tripled wen ah rogue drop, dat ah watched meander its way dawn ees chin was lapped up by ees tongue… 'ow de swallow dat ah _**felt **_let ahlone 'eard eem tek made mah blood 'eat so fast ah could nat stap it…ahn wen ee t'rew ees 'ead back ahn laughed deep ahn loud aht Blatta's expression...

De excitement dat went trew meh…de passion dat made de skin neath de fur ahn mah neck ahn chest 'eat…twas den, starin' dumbly aht eem ahs ee bawled away clueless wid Blatta dat mah…feelins fer eem…changed.

Changed fram simply affection. Affection dat mys cahn 'appily admit ahn keep dead silent abou'…ta…_gahds 'elp meh_…lust. In de second our eyes met ahn ee smiled…lookin' naw every inch de 'unter ee was…lookin' de mos' Jiitt ee **EVA **could…blood smeared ahn proud ahn strong ahn unrepentant under Blatta's tellins ahf abou' enjoyin' de 'untin' too much…mah body wanted eem in equal measure ahs mah 'eart already did…

De wan' ta run ahs neva since 'it meh so 'ard ahs it did den. Run ahn git mah traitorous body back ta raights. Run ahn git ahway fram 'ee, 'oo simply by _lookin'_ aht meh in dat certain manner, ahs ee reclined in dat certain way, sent fire trew mah veins like ahv neva felt afore.

Ahn ah would ahv done in ahn instant…ifen mah vision would ahv stapped swimmin' ah second earlier…ifen ah could rid mahself ahv de burnin' ees sight gave meh… ifen doin' so would nat ahv made dem wonder aht mah motives in so runnin'. Dey would, mayhaps, fallow ta see ifen mys be well…ahn much ahs ah appreciate dare concerns…aloneness was wat ah needed den. Aloneness ahn de col' naight air ta clear mah 'ead.

So, wen aht last mah 'ead cleared 'nough…wen control was mine 'gain ahn mah body would 'eed mah instructions fer movement…mah excuses were made. Pled de need ta ansa natures call. Jus' ta ensure none fallowed. Gave privacy. Ahn ah fled de warmt' ahn light ahv de fire ahn de camp fasta den dare eyes could move ta fallow.

Ahn ah ran laike notin' else til mah lungs burned ahn mah legs ached fer rest. Til de once distant ocean lapped aht mah paws ahs ah waded trew de shallows. Ahn de local Netch swopped low ta lookit dare strange new guest.

De strange new guest oo could nat bu' pace aht ees tension ahn fear afore camin' across ah beached arbour ahn tearin' it ta pieces wid ees claws. De rhythmic _scrape scrape scrape scrape_ 'gainst de timbre slowly settled mah mind. Allowed touts ta cam mowa slowly den dey ahd.

_S'nat laike yah neva felt dat want afore Khan_ ah say ta mahself tween rakin' mah claws trew de remainin' bark. Ahn tis truth. Dare was once…lang back…wan oo mys saw ahs mah mate. Mah companion…she could nat ahv been mah mate in de…prapa sense fowa she was nat Khajiitt.

De beaudiful Argonian missy 'oo mys new fram de fields ahv Dren's plantation. Ah snarl ahs ah tear de timbre in two, wan 'alf cast inta de shallows ahs ah move ahway, mah shoulders ahn back arched up in seethin' anger.

She oo lost 'er life so missus Dren could ahv ah new purse.

Ah re-climbed de banks, mah paw prints slickened by de lappin' waters ahn leapt de incline tween de sandy shore ahn de grassy verges above. Above where de Netch float by, unworried by de presence ahv wan such ahs Khan.

Mys quiet. Mys don try ta 'erd dem no place. Dey 'appy ta let meh lose mahself in watchin dem drift ahn de breeze. Ah lay upon mah belly in de cool grasses ahn watch de weightless giants above meh. Let mah mind whisper 'gain, dow ah wince aht wat it says.

_Yah want eem…don ya Khan…in ah way ya neva wanted 'er…_

Ah ahlmos' whimper aht de tout, bu', 'gain…tis truth. Much ahs ah…cared fer mah long gone 'Gonian Dahlin…she was…

_She _de mind whispers. Ah lay ah paw o'er mah muzzle so dat mah growl ahv frustration don' scare de Netch.

Neva felt such…such want fer 'er. We took ahll de comfort we could fram eacho'der…bu'…

Dis tahme de growl does escape. Still, de Netch don' seem ta mind.

'_Ow could yah?_ Ah pled wid mahself, starin' aht o'er de blackness ahv de northern sea. _Eem. Wan ahv dows oo enslaved yah. Took yah missy 'Gonian fram yah…destroyed so many lives…why eem? _

_Why ah Mer?_

Every tahme ah tried ta ansa de words failed. Every tahme ah tried ta ansa logic failed. Felt ahs if…samow…ahd don mah lost Dahlin ah disservice. So…so wantin'…so desirin' wan ahv dows oo murdered 'er.

_T'wasnt Lomé_ de mind whispered.

Anoder growl escaped. De Netch dis tahme 'issed back, ahs if ee be disturbed by mah sour mood.

"Well it t'wernt…" ah spoke naw, tolkin' ta de closest Netch ta meh. De wan oo 'issed. De calmness ahv de words, voiced soft ahs dey were ta keep dem fram pryin' ears, seemed ta appease eem. Ee floated ahn by, ah long slender arm wispin' by meh ahn ees way.

Dat fact made meh no less fearful oweva. Affection…ah gaht ta mah paws, began pacin' de lengt' ahv de rich grasses de Netch drifted o'er…affection is wan ting. It was intanglible. Ah feelin' only. Bu' lust…physical want fer eem…made de feelins ah ahd already been wrestlin' wid ahll de mowa real.

Nat dat dis wan could nat control such tings. Course ah cahn. Any grown male ahv any species cahn ifen ee ain't ah cad, ahn Khan ain't no cad. Bu' de **GAHDS** ifen ee eva found aht…found aht dat de affection ah feel is **SO** much deeper den ba'derly…dat ah want eem…

"Eed kill meh…" ah breathed inta de cool air. De pacin' stapped. Mah 'ind legs gave ahn ah sat 'eavily in de cool grass.

"Eed kill meh…" Didn't wanna believe it. Fought 'gainst de tout wid ahlla mah strent.

Took meh til sunrise ta even consider returnin' ta camp.


	21. The passing of this, our fragile peace

_Author's note: This story is written in the words of the main characters; they are talking the reader through what has happened to them. Keep in mind that while Lomé (pronounced 'Lomeh') is a Dunmer and therefore speaks clearly, Khan is a Khajiitt. His accent therefore is very strong and I have written him as such. He speaks phonetically, often explaining what he means after he has actually said it, so be patient with him and simply read what you see. It'll come to you I promise. Each chapter will switch from one point of view to the other, embellishing the story as it goes along. One final note, this story obviously contains a homosexual relationship and will deal with the implications of this i.e.; being in Morrowind where such things are taboo, for the characters as it progresses. If such things are not to your taste please don't flame me, simply click the little back button and find something else to read._

_There we go, next chapter all done and ready._

_I would like to thank my co-author/best friend for all his help on this chapter. Joe. You're a diamond._

_Dedicated to those who wish to read._

* * *

Setting the Scene:

"What day is this?" Tybus Pelanix muttered as he squinted at the letter he had just been presented in the dim light. The courier who had given it to him seemed to have dissolved into thin air.

"Fredas" his companion Gerita Hers answered, leaning over his burley shoulder to catch a glimpse of their latest writ. She was soon batted away for her snooping but she didn't mind. Persistence always worked with Tybus. She'd get her lookin soon enough.

"This is dated from two days ago" the man sniffed, running a oil blackened thumb over the date. "Middas. You'd have thought that damn Breton courier would have known to look for us here."

Gerita chuckled, looking across the tavern, taking in the patrons as they milled and bobbed and weaved about each other. It was late. Most of them were half way numb on the liquor. She was hoping a fight would break out soon.

In fact that Dunmer over there and that Breton who'd been eyeing him looked ready to kick off any second…

"So what does he want this time Ty? Muscle for a mine job?" she winced, then grumbled into the carafe of ale sitting on the table before her "Or is it the God damn fields again? Please don't tell me it's the fields. I can't **STAND** those Camonna Tong Vith-spawn! Think they own the **OW**!" she yelped when Pelanix elbowed her sharply in the ribs.

"Keep your voice down you damn banshee" he snarled. "Those words don't pass easy to any ears. Least of all Imperial ones." He turned his attention back to the writ he held, examining the details and the signature.

"It's not the Plantation this time Rita" he muttered, slipping his comrade's pet name into conversation to try and appease her. She looked back at him, slipping a hand across his forearm as she leant close to take a look.

"Caldera…" she murmured, looking to Pelanix's face then back to the writ. "That's half way up the West Gash Ty…when are we needed by?"

Pelanix folded the thick, expensive feeling piece of parchment and slipped it into a hidden pocket in his leathers. "Another as soon as possible job" he said, taking up his carafe, draining it and gesturing for two more.

"The evening is young" Gerita noted, hiding her smirk as the Dunmer in the corner cursed at his Breton voyeur. "They're gonna kick off" she said as her companion welcomed the requested pair of carafes to the table and shooed the waitress away.

"You think?"

"Oh yeah…been eyeing each other since we got here" Her wolfish stare was brought back to her companion when he grasped her jaw and forced her head around. At his knowing though silent look she sighed.

"Concentrate on the writ. I know Ty. How many others will we need this time? 10? Upwards of 20?"

"Drink up" the other prompted, pushing one of the carafes towards her and drawing deeply on his own. She stared at him in disbelief.

"But we only just…and they're just about to…"

"Keep your eyes on the gold pouch woman" Pelanix growled, pushing the remaining ale away. "Hurry up. We can't talk here." He stood, grabbed his protesting comrade by the arm and dragged her bodily from the doors of the Six Fishes just as the brewing scuffle within kicked off.

After a five minute march through the main Plaza and out onto the road leading north past Vivec Gerita spoke.

"You're a real fetcher, you know that right? **LET GO OF ME **I can walk unassisted!" Pelanix obligingly released her arm and strode on into the gathering darkness. East over the grasses until they could see Vivec's great Palace and the Ministry of Truth looming before them. There they settled, confident that any who passed would think them lovers and leave them undisturbed.

"Caldera then" Gerita finally murmured, trying as best she could not to be over awed by the spectacle she could see behind her companion. A thousand lanterns were lit, as they were every evening, swathing the ornate stone city in a warm golden orange glow. The waters cascading from the palace's walls rippled and flecked in the dimness, the Temple Canton was awash with colour as priests and noble visitors bustled children on their way to lay flowers and semi-precious gems at the shrines as gifts to their various Gods. The Ordinators, dressed to the nines in their golden masks and armour marched with innate pride about their rounds.

It was beautiful.

Pelanix pushed at her shoulder to retrain her attention and produced a worn map of Vvardenfell from one of his numerous pockets. She blinked off her momentary lapse into voyeurism and focussed on the map.

"Caldera" he agreed, opening the map out and turning it so Gerita could examine it right side up. The darkness that had fallen was not so deep as yet to make route planning impossible. The woman leant closer to the map, tracing a finger from Ebonheart, north past Vivec, along to Balmora and then up to Caldera in the Gash.

"How will we pass under the Legion's nose?" she muttered, tapping at Fort Moonmoth. "That little town is crawling and I mean **CRAWLING** with guards. Those in Ebonheart watch us now. They know what we are but not where we're travelling. If we turn up in Balmora with a band of 30…hell Ty even you couldn't smooth talk your way out of that."

Pelanix gave her a calculating smile. Amongst their ragtag band of what everyone else on the Isle called 'Mercenaries' he was well known to have a silver tongue. He drew a blackened fingertip from the docks of Ebonheart, all the way up to hal Oad in the north.

"We go around them" he explained, tracing a route through the swamps of the Bitter Coast, then down through the Gash to Caldera. "We won't even need to get past Gnaar Mok."

Gerita smiled. Her Ty always saw the big picture.

"Hlan and the Chun-Ook?" she asked, referring to Ebonheart's ship master and his beloved vessel. The Mer Ty had paid half his yearly wage to remain open to their comings and goings.

"Who else" Pelanix smirked. "Light the lamps tonight" he instructed as they rose. Those of their band who remained in the area patrolled the edges of Ebonheart nightly and knew to congregate when the lamp light shone from the copse just outside the city walls. The Legion was getting edgy with them, so their absence until the Caldera job was done would lower their profile and make operations safer in the future.

Half way across the empire, away from Morrowind and its comings and goings, in the council chambers neath the White Gold Tower of the Imperial Palace, the Elder Council sat in session. The second portion of the quadragraph used for the presentation of perceived threats was reaching its end. Councillors Armak Tei of Black Marsh and Erik Thaal of Skyrim were finishing their presentation on the historical lessonates…or at least the perceived historical lessonates…surrounding the maintenance of slavery in the Dunmer provinces. A shaman and a mage respectively, they had arrived as soon as the High Chancellor's call for their presence reached them.

"As such" Thaal boomed "we conclude that in spite of the slave Queen Alessia's in 1E 242, and the resultant destabalising of the Ayleid rule in the Morrowind province, slavery is still held in high order."

"Senturies haav seen tha denisens ahhv thoss lands travel ta tha Black Marsh fer just such purrposes." Tei put in, his voice, despite how personally he could have taken the fact that his people were so exploited, held not a note of passion. "We see not' haow discontent fraam Elsweyr will force change…eef thaa Jiti Mane wans conflic'…" he placed a scaled hand to his finely robed chest "we…miyself…thoss ayi represent…respectfully suggest preparation."

The rumble of disquiet that echoed through the chamber lasted for minutes after Tei and Thaal returned to their seats. As the debate raged Chancellor Ocato leaned to his Emperor's ear.

"Preparation Sire need not necessitate open war…creating a greater patrol presence along the borders…allowing all of the south trade to be conducted on the waters of the Niben…maintaining vigilance in the face of…"

"Ocato" the Emperor interrupted, his chancellor falling instantly quiet. "Rise with the councilors the question of the Armistice of 2E 896."

Obligingly Ocato nodded, stood and called for order. "Gentlemen" he began "I thank councilors Thaal and Tei for their invaluable contributions to our debate. But let us move our attention forward in time. In the year 896 of the second Era Tiber Septim granted the Mer of the Resdayn province the right to own slaves as a concession to their long held beliefs and culture. As a grounds for peace between Resdayn and Cyrodiil." The once bickering councillors deferred their squabbles as they listened to the Emperor's most skilled orator speak.

"That same piece of legislation now seems to be having the opposite effect. It incites hatred from the Jiitti Mane and disquiet" he gestured to councillor Tei "amongst members of councillor Tei's people. Im-Kilaya patron of the Argonian Mission on Vvardenfell is but one noted example." The Argonian in question stood from his seat next to Councillor Tei and bowed deeply, first to the Emperor, then the Chancellor, then once more to the congregation of Councillors around him.

"Thaa honur ees mah'ine Sire…Serjo…Serjos…" he spoke with quiet purpose before returning his intent gaze to the Chancellor.

"Tell us, Im-Kilaya" Ocato proclaimed "Of how this Armistice is affected by what you call the Twin Lamps."

As the Argonian took a breath and began to explain the Emperor sat forward to listen, his mouth hidden behind his steepled fingers.

"Thaa Lamps be ah symbol ahhn ah group Sire. Names ahhv members ayi cannat geef, bot no thaat they ahr numerous. We werk tah return ahlla de slaves we cahn ta thaar 'ome lands. Ta free dem fram de bondage trew which dey ahr forced."

Im-Kilaya paused a moment, considering the information he had received from Ilmeni Dren the week prior to his leaving Vvardenfell for Cyrodiil. He had planned to seek assistance from the Elder Council himself and, by sheer blind luck, found himself washed into the Council chambers along with numerous other interested parties to the debate that had begun about the continued slavery.

He had learnt more than he felt he had a right to about the prospect of the coming war.

"Im-Kilaya…" the Altmeri Chancellor prompted when his contemplations and resultant silence grew long.

"Fergiveness Serjo…Sire…" he turned his eyes to the Emperor. "Would eet plees yah tah no dat de wan de Ashlander Ashkhans cahll Nerevarine be part ahv de Lamps?"

The shock on Ocato's face was mirrored by that of the Emperor. As they turned to each other and the room descended once again into cacophony, Im-Kilaya wondered why the Chancellor seemed to be seething with anger while his ruler, the Emperor seemed to be smiling with glee.

**Lomé**

Having, to the point I sampled that of our quarry, only ever tasted my own, I was drawn to conclude that blood does not have a disagreeable flavour. I rolled the little I had sampled around my mouth before swallowing, like a wine taster would his sip from his vats in the vineyards on the mainland. It was warmed by the fire its vessel sat next to and went down...perhaps easier than the 'proper' Mer within me would admit.

It was thicker than expected, and coated the tongue and the back of the throat.

"Overall an impressive blend" I teased, looking into the flat bottomed cup I held, then back to Blatta as she snickered and refused a taste for herself.

"Not my poison" she breathed, fanning her flushed cheeks with a hand and passing the cup on to Kara. The youth cupped the vessel in his paws for a moment, swirling the contents before setting it down again by the fire.

"Mys tek only afta Dro'Khan" he proclaimed as he nudged the cup into position with his fingertips, then sat back and looked between Blatta and I. A little lost with what to do with himself now that Khan had vanished off to answer nature.

Not wanting the easily irked young Jiitt to panic is his father's absence Blatta rose, collected her now lightly annotated map of the Grazelands and a selection of kohl sticks, and set Kara to the task of mapping out our latest hunt. The browning, frayed edges of one corner were pinned neath an equally brown ruddy paw as the young one went to work and I was rejoined in the warmth by our Imperial captain.

"Should keep him busy til papa returns" she murmured, a fond glance given to the now utterly absorbed scribe before she focused on my supine form. I stretched out further, leaning into the nearest still packed bedroll I could.

"So long as papa is quick to return" I gave the lands into which Khan had disappeared a glance. "Take my word saa, the boy is joined to him at the hip." Blatta's gaze warmed as I spoke and she answered my bemused frown with a jovial one of her own.

"You speak of Kara as if he is alone in his love of Jiitti company…you're even starting to speak like them Sera" she chuckled, ignoring the flare of mortification that I'm sure showed in my eyes and reaching for my bared forearm, brushing it softly with her fingertips before I could move to recoil.

"I wonder if one day you will be similarly furred as well" she snickered, patting my arm again having noticed the unease that she took to be caused by her touch. Covering an overly boisterous action with another equally boisterous one to, perhaps, convince me of the normality of the first. It took a moment for my internal monologue, one ravaged by insecurity regarding my…past imprudence regarding the Jiitt in question…to catch up with my logical mind.

_She is referring to your acquaintance, nothing more_ it whispered. _For there is nothing else._

Thus…assured…I fixed the most dashing smile I could upon my lips, one practised, admittedly…ashamedly…to incite Ilmeni's curiosity, and mimicked Blatta's gesture.

"The only fur I could wear" I noted as she smiled at my reciprocated, though rather tentative pat "is stitched into armour that I have no love for. Nordic craftsmanship…fine as it may be…"

"Is geared towards those who would…" Blatta chuckled, catching my train of reference.

"Fill their cuirasses" I finished as laughter engulfed us both. I was referring to an exchange she and I had shared during our first voyage together, along the coast to Holamayan. A newly purchased fur cuirass sat between us, its owner, me, glaring at it heatedly.

"Why so incensed Serjo?" my Ferrier had asked. I had moved my glare from it to Blatta, the answer in my mind obvious.

"Ralen Tilvur" I snarled the name of the smith who had ripped me off. Blatta had frowned, begging an explanation.

"The Hlaalu smith in the Foreign Quarter! Best price in the city for you Serjo!" I caustically mimicked. "Wouldn't want you to come to harm without decent armour Serjo. It will fit you perfectly Serjo." Again I glared at the offending cuirass.

"Fit me well" I growled as Blatta struggled to keep the mirth from her face. "Perhaps if I were an Orcish behemoth!"

"You should always have a fitting before you purchase Serjo" she instructed, trying desperately not to cackle at how spitting mad I was. I had rounded on her again, more than ready to flay her verbally for interfering…but found myself slowly succumbing to the same mirth she was already lost to.

We spent the remainder of that voyage in the same kind of easy comradeship that we shared presently as we watched Kara fiddle away with his paper and kohl.

"Such a darling boy" she murmured as she reclined in the warmth after poking at the roasting kill with the designated 'cooking' stick. She was satisfied with my 'mhmm' of agreement and let me to my ponderings as I stared out again the way Khan had prowled off.

I let myself dwell there a moment, noticing as the minutes ticked by…as he did not return…but forced my attention back to the camp. Back to Blatta as she shifted, leant over and jostled our supper again.

"Give this another couple of hours and it'll be more than ready" she commented, flicking out a small knife to carve a lattice into the uppermost side of the joint. She turned it over then, and repeated the carving on the cooked side before moving over to Kara's workspace and going about distracting him further. Asking him questions about this and that.

Complimenting him on his artistry.

Anything to keep him occupied and to keep Khan's lagging return from taking too great a toll.

I rose, stretched, rubbed my hands against my cloth covered ribs and picked my way towards the northern perimeter of the camp. The evening was deepening; the once golden wisps of cloud melting into the fiery halo cast by the setting sun out in the west. I heard Kara mutter "Where Dro be aht?" Heard Blatta placate him for the first of seven times come the passing of the next hour and the further falling of the gathering dark. The first three were gentle, understanding of the youth's unease. The fourth through sixth were increasingly exasperated. The seventh…had I not suggested a game of dice in just the right tone at just the right moment…well, I am sure she would have hurled something at the poor Ja for his insistent worries.

"Khan is_ fine_ Kara" I repeated as we began the game. Our coins were pooled and shared out. The winner this time promised the entire purse full. "He is most likely enjoying the sunset or the open plains to the north."

"Bu…"

"No Ja" my tone was stern as I handed him the dice, Blatta curling herself next to me, finding some respite from her temper at the young Jiitt. "Leave him to his business and his thoughts. He, like you, has never set paw in these lands…" I gentled my tone consciously "and will be enamoured by them, as you are." My words seemed to appease him enough to allow the dice game to go on with little bother. Every rustle or crack heard from outside camp drew Kara's hopeful eyes, but never was it Khan.

Though countenancing that I was uneasy at all was difficult, Khan being too large and strong an individual for even the most feisty Nix to take down alone, I was indeed troubled by his absence.

I kept the feeling private throughout our game. Kara once again proved that his luck knew no bounds, and he was elated to be able to stash over 240 drakes within his travelling pack before he turned his attention to our supper. It brought Blatta and I two extra hours of peace from the young one's worries for his father and allowed our meal to be divided up and enjoyed without tension or stress.

As plates were cleared and bedrolls unfurled however, Kara's longing looks north began again. He settled by the northern border of the camp, the spot where I had taken in the vista hours earlier and waited, his eyes fixed on the horizon. Much as I shared his unease, I knew allowing him to go gallivanting off in search of Khan would be against every wish my missing brother had for him. So, as a trade off I promised him that I would maintain a vigil, in exchange for his promise to try and rest the night through.

"If he does not return by the morn, we shall search the plains for him together" I said, speaking into Kara's eyes.

"Why nat naw…" the Ja almost whined, again looking towards the north. I bit back the phrase 'too dangerous', knowing that that would only confirm his fears, and settled for "If he returns and finds us gone, he will worry for you as much as you are for him."

Tenuous as the argument was, the Ja finally bowed to my pleas for him to remain and rest. He hobbled over to his bedroll and folded himself upon it, his eyes on the fire, his tail's tip worried between his forepaws. As I took my place on the outcropping that marked our camp's northern border I was privy to Blatta's attempts at making peace with the antsy Khajiitt. She brought him a blanket…laid it over him once he'd seen her and shown no signs of distaste and set a cup of warm tea by his paws.

"Rest child" she hushed, a hand cupped about one of the Ja's bony shoulders before raising, collecting a small bottle from her pack and joining me on the watch. I didn't need to see her take a sip and wince at the strength to know it contained Sujamma. Twas I who broke the minutes long silence between us.

"Not one for children?" I murmured, my mirth plain.

"I heard once of a pot calling a kettle black Lomé" she replied through a grimace. "Hurry up Khan…"

I gave a soft huff of laughter, reached for her bottle, took it carefully and sipped before handing it back. "Yes. Do hurry up…" I concurred, wishing, if only for Kara's sake, that our hopes were answered.

* * *

The fire's dying breath was taken long after dark had fallen. Blatta had long since left me to my watch, her bedroll shifted between Kara's and the camp's perimeter…just in case he decided to try and track his wayward Dro'Khan down.

I cast my gaze back over my resting camp-mates, watching as a coil of smoke rose from our fire pit and was carried north by the breeze. I estimated it to be midnight and still there was no sign of Jiitti eye shine in the darkness. Nothing at all coming our way but for the odd scattering of wild fowl stretching their wings as they dove after the fireflies dotting the landscape before me with pockets of discordant harmony and disjointed light.

With peace surrounding me, and silence necessary for the comfort of those resting just behind me to my right, I mentally voiced the question I had been posing myself since Khan's absence first started to worry me.

_Should I go after him?_

Logically I knew…three things. Firstly that he was more than capable of taking care of himself in the wilds of northern Vvardenfell. His efforts with the Guar we had so recently hunted made that achingly clear. Secondly that if he had come onto trouble his roar would have reached me, if not Kara, as soon as it left his mouth. Again I justified that conclusion with reference to our earlier hunt.

It has a deep, thunderous timbre to it, the breaths he takes just beforehand becoming more snarling growls than breaths at all.

And third, I knew that he should have returned by now. Entranced by the wilds or not, he would surely wish for Kara to share his enchantment. I let a discontented puff of breath of on my next exhalation, shifting where I perched to lessen my slowly growing comfort. If I grew too comfortable I knew I would fall asleep, and Kara's promise not to flee the camp in search of his Dro' rested on my continued vigilance.

Yet, knowing these things and in spite of my every attempt to appease it, my unease remained. And no matter how many times I repeated '_you only want to be relieved from looking after his skittish Ja_' in my mind I could never quite settle for that level of self delusion.

_He had even_, reasoned a decidedly scathing mental whisper, _tracked you down when the wastes called and the mountain beckoned_. I sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of my nose, my eyes suddenly itchy with wanted but denied sleep.

I had not meant to end up where I had, all told, and I had been honest with Khan in my concerns about wandering Blight victims prowling the plains. What I had not expected was to come upon one of the ash clouds given form, one of the Ash Slaves that had served my now dead nemesis. Created by Ur and his priests using long dead souls thrust into the ashy depths of the mountain, they would act as guards to any place their master decreed. With that master gone their worth and their strength diminished to such a degree that I had precious little trouble dispatching that which I came across.

I shifted slightly, my eyes wandering west again, my mind wandering with them through the jagged ravines which I had so diligently guarded the night prior. With no attentive brother to rid me of them, my thoughts raced back to the train they had followed as I watched. The world's noise became, as it had then, a low hum in the back of my mind as I forced my focus back along the tenuous line between the memories I had of the lands I watched and those I could not recall.

The blurred areas that dotted my recollection of my still very much too recent past.

They were black days, those from the moment I reached the Ghost Gate that last time, on my way into 'Dagoth Ur'. The guards that inhabited, and to my knowledge still inhabit, the great stone towers flanking the double-gates watched my approach in silence. How they had heard of my approach was a mystery to me. I concluded, as they congregated outside to watch me pass, that they had been waiting for me.

Much as Dagoth Ur was.

The Armingers, dressed in their ornate ebonies and golds stood back from the gates as I neared them, allowing me a wide berth which I was inordinately grateful for. From the distance they kept my fear would not be so plain upon my face. The Imperial battalion that had joined their ranks however, dispatched by Vivec himself after our last meeting, were less dour than their predominantly Dunmer counterparts. Though silent at first their excitement was obvious as they shifted and jostled to get a better glimpse of proceedings.

One of them began to clap as the first of the Ghost Gate's barriers was raised. The Armingers scowled darkly in discontent. I had the deep urge to flee; their joviality and praises completely the opposite of what I felt did my situation justice.

Here they clapped for the man walking to his demise, their applause translating into some kind of macabre death march as it rattled through the empty ash laden air and echoed down along the Foyada.

For all my apparent stoicism, stone faced as I remained as I watched the gate rise…as I passed beneath it…I had to catch my breath and hold it to keep a panicked cursing fit behind my teeth the second I disappeared from their sights. Resigned as I was to the death I was sure I was walking into, remaining calm in the face of such things was not a given.

**BRING US BACK THE DEVIL'S HEAD NEREVAR!** they bawled as I moved towards the second gate, the first closing behind me with a rasping shriek of metal on metal.

**KILL THE UR!** another piped up.

**DOWN WITH THE DEVIL!** agreed another as the clapping increased in volume, the Armingers joining in now that I could not see them break with propriety.

The second gate rose, the air humid and scorching hot beyond it despite how far I was from the crater…how high the mountain's cliff like sides rose before my eyes. I looked back once before striking out on my way. Saw the clamouring guards beyond the gates…in lands I thought I'd never walk through again…and wished them all, for a very private moment, to every plain of Oblivion for seeing my torment as some kind of adventure.

The memories die away from that last glance…a blur of ash and dust and heat and a wooden bridge between somewhere…leading to somewhere else...I shook myself bodily, willing feeling back into my limbs, the humming that stole a sense from me receding a moment…then rushing back as I recalled Vemynal…and Ordosal…their towers roaring their protests into the howling ripping winds that cocooned the mountain for 23 of the 24 hours in every given day. I lived for that 24th hour…for that moment of peace, brought on by goodness knows what…by some atmospheric condition…or perhaps by Azura's tepid mercy…

I hid all I could in that hour. Not physically. There was little I could do to disguise my passing. Those who assailed me followed the scent of my blood, caked as it was in my clothing, my hair and along the leather belts keeping my weapons lashed to my person.

But mentally…mentally the quiet allowed a refuge. And panic…I am unashamed to admit…took hold in that precious hour more than once. I would alternate between rapid pacing, wringing my hands until they bled as I thought out my next attempt at the crater…I had to make three attempts before I finally breached it…and sitting or crouching and remaining dead still against the rush of the world around me. Trying to find, behind my tightly closed lids, some safe place where equilibrium could be restored.

Luck, fickle scrow as she is, never allowed me time to find it, and presently, as I sat on the northern edge of my camp in the Grazelands…the mountain silent…I knew, wounds healed or not, that that equilibrium had yet to return.

That lack precipitated, in my mind at least, my decision to patrol and guard the border between the Grazelands and the Ash wastes beyond the cliffs. The…fear that I had somehow become so adept at blocking out the world and its Ash and Blight and screaming winds that I'd concocted all I had gone through after my return in some bright little corner of my mind. That I was really still huddled behind a shield on the southern face, my arms up, clasped about my head to keep the screaming out. It remained regardless of my rational mind balking at the thought.

Regardless of every other bit of evidence to the contrary, that whisper remained. **THE** whispers remained, even if they were only memories of memories now. I could still pick them out if I focussed.

…_Neeerrreeevvaarrr…_

The name was rasped, gutturally clear and, the product of my imaginings or not, I focussed on it through the hum of the waking world, my heart quickening as it ever did when I was similarly plagued months previous.

…_Nerevar…_

It pled insistently and I cocked an ear to better sample it. Rationally I knew it was some psychological ruse…irrationally…I had not seen Ur die as I fled the Heart Chamber…irrationally he could still be there…

…_**Nerevar**__…_

Again, and even more insistent now it called…it seemed closer almost…and, in my world…that whose boundaries were my own mind's walls, I did not connect its call for attention with the waking world. Did not notice Blatta's concerned voice calling to me until her hand pressed softly to my back.

"**Lomé!"**

Instinctually I reared away from her touch, snapped around and caught her wrist in my hand before my eyes had refocused on all that was around me. The edges of my mind remained on the mountain until she whom I so forcefully grabbed spoke again, concern woven with fear in her voice.

"Serjo? You were muttering…" a frown marred her face as my focus returned, as my grasp loosened with all speed until my fingers barely held her still as she spoke. "Are you well Lomé?" A little hand rose and was touched to my cheeks and forehead before I turned from it, my eyes on Kara where he lay staring at me so intently he may as well have seen straight through me.

"Yes" I managed after a pause, my voice thick and heavy with disuse. Blatta skittered away, returned with a water skin, full as it was after collecting the rains from a night or so ago and forced it into my numb fingers. I stared at it dumbly a moment, then drank deep, shuddering at how cool it was against my oddly dry throat.

"Are you alright?" she pressed again after I passed the skin back, mimicking me as I gestured to my temples and muttered "Demons".

"Demons Serjo" she forced a chuckle for Kara's benefit, the Ja' looking too, too uneasy in my company all of a sudden. "Has nightmares standing up this one does Kara" she chortled, nudging my arm, ignoring my barely hidden recoil and bustling back to tend to the nervy Khajiitt.

As her hushed placations eased through the camp I moved back to my post, sat heavily against the rock I had been occupying and dropped my head into my hands.

_Damn it_ I mentally snarled, exasperated beyond belief that I had reacted so profoundly…that I had been affected so profoundly by memories that, in my rational waking mind, I knew to be simply those.

Simply memories. Voices replayed by a broken mind, nothing more.

Resigned then to being so damaged I allowed myself to ponder he whom I found comfort in through the weeks after I had indeed returned from the mountain. Much as I was…wary of dwelling upon him…merely the thought of Khan's steady presence began to ease then tension humming through my body. And, safe in the knowledge that my past…indiscretions…were products of my own mind, not of Khan himself, I allowed myself to ponder…rose my still heated face to the coolness of the night air and let the stress melt away as I remembered the little flashes of joy I had found through knowing him.

They came in a jumble of sensations. The scents of his soaps and the meats he'd prepared on the night I met D'Jali for the first time. The moment of bliss I felt as the tiny femme-Jiitt clambered over me to reach her mother…the assurance and support I felt from Khan as he watched with pride…Our game of evade, long back by the river…

A smile curled my lips at that thought, at how carefree I had felt as I chased him through the shallows, laughing like I hadn't in…too long…of how safe I had felt sprawled against his flank as we caught our breaths, ignorant and uncaring of Ilmeni and her 'propriety'…how I could hear and feel his deep purr right through his side as I rested against him…how the fur just neath his eyes…

My breath hitched and faltered as that particular memory flittered through my consciousness and I recalled again the moments we spent upon the rocks near Moonmoth. How he had allowed…indeed…encouraged…my fingers to find that fur and learn its texture…

I rubbed the pads of my fingers together at the memory, remembering all over again how I had…not disliked…his seeming assent…and again on our voyage here…how he had assented …had not been off put as I feared he would be…by the halting touch of a world worn Dunmer in need of…

"What…" I breathed, as Blatta edged close.

"What Serjo?" she replied.

"Do you want…" I snipped, correcting my verbal slip quickly, resenting the interruption on one level yet being thankful for it on another. Spending time indulging such…ridiculousness…entertaining the thought of being…_drawn_…to Khan…the way Ilmeni seems drawn to me…I physically shook myself again, rubbing my hands along my arms to feign a reaction to the cold. An admission of finding peace in my brother Jiitt's company was quite different to **THAT** I assured myself, justifying my continuing wish for his company and dismissing the ravaged whispers dwelling in my aching head in one swoop.

I turned to Blatta, my warring thoughts hidden away, and prompted her with the politest tilt of the head I could muster. Her scowl was ample enough proof that my attempt at levity had fallen flat.

"What is wrong with you Lomé?" she husked, pulling me further away from the camp and its edgy Jiitti occupant.

_What is wrong indeed_ I groused internally, the echo of the though leaving my lips as a grumble before I caught myself and replied "As I told you, Demons…the mountain haunts me still Blatta." Her eyes softened ten fold but I waved off the concern and sidestepped the arms she offered me neatly, patting her shoulder briefly before noting "I neither want nor need sympathy. But request the remainder of the night's watch for myself. Solitude…" I sighed softly, aching deeply for Khan's familiar company in spite of my traitorous sensibilities and their habits of reading Jiitti companionship incorrectly.

"Solitude is my only balm…" A lie, I admitted to myself, but an apt one. Blatta nodded after a moment and I laid a hand to her shoulder as I murmured "See to Kara…I will keep my watch, as I promised. Tell him that for me please." Without hesitation she nodded, brushed her fingers to mine and turned, heading back into the camp. I held my breath for a count of ten after she settled again, letting it out in a muted huff and plopping unceremoniously down on the edge of the rocky outcropping that protruded from our campsite. It only rose five feet from the grassy expanses to the north, but it was space enough for an exasperated Mer to hang his legs down without bother.

There I remained, resigned to my vigil but not without some small measure of relief gained from the distance between myself and my companions.

Now I could think again, reason again and dismiss Khan's seeming acquiescence to my…indiscretions…as merely a product of Jiitti socialisation and social norms. To make quite clear that my reading such things into his reciprocations was entirely **MY OWN **fault and that he saw me as nothing more or less than a fellow Khajiitt.

"Yah even act laike wan" he'd proclaimed during our voyage. I actually began to chuckle at that, once again relieved that my reasoning left no room for doubt as to Khan and I and whatever I had once thought may have passed.

There was nothing to pass between us. Nothing but a shared past and a deeply empathic bond born of our respective circumstances. A simple cultural difference had irked my paranoia strewn mind. Nothing more.

The grumble of disquiet and the accompanying frown this conclusion drew from me were soothed before they came when a fat drop of rain landed upon my brow. I looked up at the black sky, at the clouds that darkened it all the more and prayed that the coming storm would pass quickly. Kara did not need anything further to worry him regarding his Dro's absence.

* * *

The air was fresh and light when the sun's light finally came upon our company. Dutifully I had not strayed from my post the whole night through, though wakefulness had fled for an hour or so just before the dawn broke. I know this for Kara's "**DRO'KHAN!!**" woke me just before his scuttling paws tore past and out into the rain.

Blatta knelt beside my bemused form a moment and chuckled as she watched the gangly youth almost knock his father off his paws in his haste. His frantic 'Where yah been aht!?" repeated again and again as he stepped in Khan's prints on his way towards the camp. My relief at his return wavered into concern for the moments he strode unaware of his voyeurs. His steps seemed laboured, deliberately slow to a degree the terrain and his agility did not warrant. His head was low, his ears back regardless of Kara's presence perched upon his shoulders and for the moment it took his regard to warm when he first noticed my presence, he looked like a man heading to the gallows.

Whether or not he saw my worry for him flit across my face I am unsure, but seemingly in response to it his posture changed, from troubled and unsure to the same prideful, calm Khan I was accustomed to.

"Are you well brother?" I finally asked after he had leapt from the plains, his fore and hind claws gripping the outcropping I then stood upon for purchase upon the slick surface.

"Yah" he answered, dislodging Kara as he shook his forepaws dry. Blatta's steaming tirade about he and I being as bad as one another when consideration for other's worries were concerned was ignored until the woman was practically on top of him. Myself and Kara roared with laughter as her "**WHERE IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU GO?!?**" ended in a most unladylike shrieking curse as Khan shook the remaining water from his fur and strode neath our shelter.

She stared after him, fuming silently, and accepted the dry sheet I held out to her with a grudging "S'wit Khajiitt", before following us back out of the rain. Khan settled where he had the night prior, close enough to the fire pit to soak up its warmth once lit, and received his affectionate son's purring nuzzles neath his chin as I selected our remaining dry wood and kindling and cast and controlled a Fire Bite spell upon it. Four attempts later the fire was set and I settled opposite Khan to stoke the flames and set our breakfast on to warm.

After a count of oddly tense minutes with nothing but Blatta's soft cursing, the rainfall and the crackling fire for ambiance I questioned my newly present brother as he fought Kara's jubilance into order.

"Where did the paths take you saa?" His eyes leapt to mine, almost as if he was shocked at my speaking to him. His regard again warmed as he replied:

"De ocean called meh…dare be Netch up near de shores ahn mys…couldn't bu' watch dem ah while…lost mahself in de naight…ya' un'erstand Sera…"

His tone, confident as it was, held an odd note of apology in it, though I attributed that to his knowledge of how his absence would have…and quite obviously had affected Kara. The boy in question was still trying to work his way neath Khan's chin, the older Jiitt turning his head to foil the effort.

"Oh I understand" I murmured, knowing from his gaze that he referred to my time by the border. "Letting the paws roam does not always lead us to where we expect hm?" He was about to speak when Blatta, newly dried, crouched by my side and rose her hands to the warmth.

"Should you wish" she said, her joviality easy despite Khan having soaked her mightily. "Our return to civilisation can take a route to the north before we head for the boat…" she gestured towards Kara as he nestled himself between Khan and the fire. "He would love to see the Netch you spoke of."

Kara's murmured "Rrrnhhh wassa Netch Dro?" brought a prideful smile to the larger Jiitt's face, his decision it seemed being nudged to the north by the boy's interest.

"Mys gonneh show ya Kara…git up naw, yah aint no Ja'Khajiitt" he sat up, catching Kara as he tumbled to the side with one large paw.

"Dis be our last day ahn naight 'ere ah tek it?"

I turned to Blatta who gestured for a moment to gather her charts. Once they were gathered and laid out where the rain could not get to them she plotted the course of the prevailing winds for the next seven days over the stretch of water which spanned our journey back to Balmora.

"I wouldn't risk waiting another three days" she murmured, using a flat rule and a kohl stick to tick off the wind's course.

"Trade through Zafirbel Bay comes up through another opening out to the ocean but the later we leave it, the more likely we will land on a trade day. Tirdas would be the most problematic, though, as I pointed out…" she drew another map close and indicated out route home.

"The winds will be difficult to navigate if these charts speak truly. And they have never lied to me in the past. To keep us safe from prying eyes I took us very close to the coast" she indicated Azura's coast. Kara pressed a paw over the spot he 'met' Azura before having it lifted away by his father.

"The winds" Blatta continued through a smile at the young Jiitt "will force us even closer as they head west. I doubt I can walk the line between the coastal route and the main trade routes safely. We would either end up smashed into the cliffs or ploughed under by a travelling trade hulk."

She nudged me, pointed to the bubbling stew pot on the fire and continued explaining our choices to Khan and Kara. I gave the mixture a firm stir before dividing it up into bowls for myself and Blatta. Kara, we knew from experience, would only take his after Khan had his share.

"So the north" she concluded, a murmured thank you given as I handed her the bowl and settled by her to listen "is either ventured to today, or it isn't and we save a few hours before heading south."

"How long will the return journey take?" I uttered after a sip, dodging Kara's wobbly steps as he followed Khan to the pot on the fire. "From the Netch to the boat." She rolled her eyes to the sky for a moment, doing a mental calculation.

"The best part of the day and night" she concluded. "If we are sparing with the stops…which we can be given how much fare we have to live on…"

Khan gave a snuffling laugh, the first real one I had heard him give since his return but remained silent otherwise. Focussing on the warm stew he was sampling. Blatta smirked at my confusion, explaining how she had jibed the Jiitt for his eating habits. "Yes, even with him around" another snuffle from Khan "I'm sure we will have enough…so…north?"

I took a considered sip from my own bowl, ignoring Blatta's knowing smile and its silently proclaimed 'you really are like them in ways'.

"Very well. North to the Netch before home."

* * *

Our remaining day and night in the Grazelands was spent travelling, first north, then directly south again back towards our grounded boat. My memory of it is sepia and patchy but I recall certain splashes better than others.

The sight of Khan, the rain still pouring about he and his jubilant ward, rearing up on his hind paws, Kara standing upon his shoulder as he tried to reach for the Netch that floated just out of his grasp.

Kara's garbled explanations of what it felt like when they passed over him "Laike ahlla de airs be teken fram mah bady!" he'd laughed "Ahn ahlla mah furs forced ta stand up ahn ends!"

How the rain water washed in torrents down the cobbled paths we took to after Tel Vos disappeared behind us. We steered away from travelling the wilds on the way back south, if only to keep Kara from wanting to hunt again. Thankfully there were no traders walking our way and the bandits that had their outposts dotted across the pastures were deterred by the inclement weather.

As the pastures fell away behind us and the lands darkened once more into dusk and then night, our band kept all the proximity we could to one another. Kara and Blatta were forcibly set between Khan and myself and we led them, guided by Khan's sharp eyes and Blatta's maps, down through the Foyada that connected the Grazelands to the Ash wastes. Instinct told me that as soon as we could we should make a break for the shore, but the danger of Dreugh attacks, even in the shallows was not to be risked. Instead we maintained a steady pace along the outer edges of the hills dotting the coast, far enough from the groaning Dwemer towers to keep Blatta's fear of Vampires at bay, but not close enough to the shore to incite the predators that lurked just beneath the murky depths.

We were lucky. Only one of the many Cliff Racers that shadowed our steps got close enough to cause us worry and even he, disorientated as he was by the rain and the nearby mage tower on the Uvrith Plain, fell quickly to Blatta's bow. In the panic caused by the sudden attack Kara's attempt at darting for the cover of the shore had to be forcibly stopped by Khan, and as he worked to ease the youth's fear Blatta and I gave the downed Racer a cursory glance.

"Male again" she muttered, the backwards facing spine on the beasts head the only physiological indicator of sex visible on its body. "Every one of them I've come across in recent months has been male…I've no idea of the species reproductive habits but this seems counterintuitive to me…"

"A single male and many females would have greater potential for reproduction" I noted, kneeling a moment by the Racer's head. Its eyes were nearly completely scabbed over and Blatta grimaced as I pointed them out.

"A form of Blight" I noted, disgust in my voice.

"He's better of dead then…" Blatta muttered, tugging on my sleeve to get us moving again. "Come on Lomé…the boat lies just ahead and I'll need you and Khan to get her afloat again for me." Khan, standing on his hind paws as he was a few feet from the Racer, Kara restrained to his chest, met Blatta's eyes and nodded in silent agreement. "Wolk boy" he instructed as he set his trembling ward down. It was the last we spoke until the boat was reached.

Lucky for us it had barely been disturbed in our absence. Had it been seen by others as they passed in their ships it had appeared innocuous enough not to draw further investigation.

Our excursion, I concluded with great relief, remained private to us.

The boat lay slightly upon one side and we cleared the branches and tarps from it quickly. Khan helped Blatta aboard as I checked the uppermost side of the hull for cracks or other damage, running my fingers along every seam I could see and thankfully, but for a little loose hemp here and there, it was unblemished.

Our checks complete, Khan and I put our weight into easing the boat from the shore. To keep it as level as possible Khan was the first to be allowed to board. His once voiced fears of sinking the little craft should he leap aboard were, thankfully proven unfounded and but for Blatta's cursed blue streak at the mess his claws made of her bulkhead, his ascent was troubleless. Kara's was a little unsteady, Khan having to lean over and snatch him by the scruff of the neck as he clambered up the rope ladder Blatta provided and my own, blessedly quick as we meandered away from the shore.

Our captain soon had us each a task to complete. I, as I did at the start of our voyage, was to scale the mast and rig the sails. Blatta took point and instructed Kara at the rudder. Her patience with him seemed to have risen thanks to Khan's return and her soft 'Left Ja…that's it a little more…now right…" underscored the beginnings of our return south. I wondered from my perch atop the mast at how she had the gall to say I was becoming more Jiitti in my ways when she too took on certain vagaries herself. No matter how correct she may have been in pointing it out, it irked me just slightly to know that she thought me a mimic.

I shook the thought away as I finished my task, hooking the top pulley to the mast and descending quickly. Khan, his task being to sort the tarps into order, approached me then, a corner of the sail caught in his teeth.

"Sethra..." he muttered around the fabric, holding it up for me and I took it with a chuckle, attaching it to the rope I had run through the top pulley and hauling it aloft.

"We mek de same tahme ahs our trip aht 'ere?"

"I'd imagine so" I replied, tying the line off and turning to face Khan as he spoke. He watched the sail slowly unfurl in the wind, then turned to watch Blatta guiding Kara at the rudder.

"Fergiveness fer leavin' eem wid ya" he murmured after a pause. His eyes, when they returned to me were shielded again, uneasy somehow. I flicked a glance up towards our crew mates, found them preoccupied and knelt quietly at Khan's side as he spoke again, more to himself than to me, his eyes now resolutely downcast.

"Meant nat ta fallow de…de Netches yah? Jus lost mah mind in de ocean ah while…too big ah while…"

"It was no crime Khan" I spoke as carefully as I could. "You know as well as I do how…seductive these lands can be to the senses. He was just worried for you is all…we all were. A warning next time perhaps?" Though my tone was jovial he seemed to almost wince as I spoke, a forced snuffle leaving his lips.

"Pramise yah dat" he murred before trying to walk away. His seeming dismissal of my concern incensed me for a moment and I reached and caught the crook of his arm in my hand before I'd thought through precisely what it was about his aloofness I was incensed by. To my surprise he stood rigid when my hand touched him, despite being more than able to break free without bother, and fixed his eyes on the stern of the boat as the silence stretched between us. Composing words and reasons quickly I spoke:

"Khan…"

I got no reply but for the flick of an ear and a deep breath that rumbled ominously through his chest. Not to be deterred I tried again.

"Khan, what troubles you brother?" I edged my way around him so I settled in his line of sight. "Truly, you did us no disservice by…"

"Tis notin' Lomé" he interrupted, his eyes animate again, his gaze fixed on me. "Mys…antsy abou' returnin' is ahll…means goin' back ta de troubles…_de Lamps_…" He husked the last two words, keeping them from Blatta's ears out of propriety and all of a sudden his need to run the wilds alone, if only once before we left them, made sense to me. My huff of relief was met by one of his own, a small smile curving his lips as he sat on the deck, his claws extended to grip as a swell made the boat pitch.

"I know it seems the end of a fragile peace Khan…but we will go there again" I assured him, holding his gaze. He gave a slight nod then inclined his head, his eyes betraying the familiar blend of confidence and curiosity I had come to associate with him. "Yah tink so nh? Even wid de troubles camin?"

"Oh I think so" I replied, genuine warmth lacing my tone. "It pleases me to know you found some measure of peace there."

"Ohh Saa yah gahts no idea!" he enthused, relaxing as he set about detailing all of the memories he planned to recount for Jali and the rest of his family on our return.

* * *

As it often does while travelling, the day passed us quickly by. Khan and Kara spent most of it huddled neath the tarps draped over the boat's stern, keeping out of sight of the trader's boats that clipped past us on their way to Sadrith Mora. Blatta and I made the executive decision, given the winds increasing speed, to steer clear of the coastal paths all together.

There would have been too great a danger of a collision with the cliffs had we maintained our past course.

Instead we kept to the well travelled trade paths between the southern end of Zafirbel Bay, further out and through the deeper waters until we crested Azura's coast at roughly 8 past midday. After a brief conference at the chart ledge our Captain and I plotted the coming leg of our voyage, adjusted the sail to carry us on course and settled together at the bow to light the lamps. I held Blatta by the waist as she leant to reach to topmost lamp, glancing over to the stern in time to see Khan assisting Kara in a similar manner. The whippet slender Ja was caught by his attentive Dro, the taper used to light the lamps blown out between them before Kara's clawed paw falls approached us.

"Done naw missy Blatta!" he chirped, holding out the taper for her to take.

"Thank you young Sera" she beamed, leaning around my shoulder, accepting the taper and reaching to properly close the last lamp before giving my neck a pat in lieu of asking to be put down.

"Now then" she said as I set her on her feet. "Come with me Ja…I've a job for you." The youth nearly crowed with glee at the responsibility he foresaw coming his way and let his Captain lead him to the chart ledge. Their conversation was muted thanks to the distance between us, but I caught whispers of bearings and directions as I made my way towards the stern and its steaming tea urn. Khan had been tending it, before Kara needed help in reaching the lights, and was reclining near by neath the tarp with a high sided bowl of the spiced brew.

_Fending off the chill_ I thought, pulling the sleeves of the shirt I wore down from my elbows as I approached and knelt by the antique looking copper coloured container.

"S'ot sera…ahv care" the supine Jiitt purred over the steady push of the sea against our craft. For all his earlier unease, it seemed that Khan had finally found his proverbial footing again, his smile warm as he watched me watch him before turning his gaze back to the ocean. I forced myself to halt a thorough contemplation of his profile and turned with concerted focus to the urn and the small cups around it. They looked, like their companion, to be plated with copper and I filled one and sipped from it before rising and joining Khan in staring out over the ocean.

I could just make out the hazy glow cast by Tel Branora in the distance. The lights on the tower were orange…those in the bay blue…but other than those rather esoteric observations, I could tell little of the settlement as we past it.

"East soon…yah?"

"Hmm?" I turned to Khan, expecting him to be looking at me, but was met by his profile again, his eyes on the ocean still.

"East soon" he repeated, nodding towards the distant glow. "Cahn smell Telvanni fram 'ere…east soon, past de Isles…den 'ome…" There was relief in his voice as he spoke, and in his eyes as he turned to me and favoured me with a grin.

"Mys no de way fram Kara…learnin' ta love de charts is dat boy…" he lapped a little of his tea from the bowl near his paws before speaking again. I drew nearer as he did, cupping my own helping in my hands as I knelt to better listen. "Mys 'ope 'gainst 'ope ee don' end up wantin' ta be wat Blatta be…wat de word fer 'er job Sera?"

"She is a skipper…a tradesman and a skipper"

"Skip...per…raight, 'ope ee don' wanna be dat samday…mys only jus' learnin' eem ta 'unt, let ahlone…mowa den dat." He snuffled softly with amusement as I drew from my cup, the wind choosing its moment to howl and toss the hair I knew I should have restrained into my face. The snuffling remained as I sputtered and cursed along with a shift and two soft pats. "Cam 'ere ehlf" he said, indicating a space neath the tarp.

"De winds don' reach neath 'ere too much…cahn see de ocean good too ifen ya lean ahliddle." Not one to decline the promised safety I hurried to fill the space he'd provided, deposited my now half empty cup of tea next to his bowl and shook my tousled pelt into place.

"Thank you" I managed once all was in order, his answering "Yah welcome Se…" cut off by a chuckle.

"You know my name by now Khan" I chided, sipping from my cup as he did his bowl.

"Ah do aht dat" he replied jovially, licking the moisture from his lips as he looked out to the ocean again. I pointedly ignored the gesture and focussed on waiting for him to speak. "It be ah col' naight dis…Lomé…yah gonneh live trew yah watch? Begins soon nh? Yah gaht de first or did mys nat 'ear raight?"

"You're right" I grumbled, not bothering to hide my discontent. Four and one half hours perched on the bow pleased not even the most sea worthy Mer. "I shall endure though. The waters south of the Isles are quiet, their trade conducted on land as it is. We will have little bother." I gulped the remaining tea down swiftly, excused myself from Khan's company, snagged a blanket from neath the tarps and took to my post on the bow, Blatta's murmured instructions to Kara still soft on the air as I settled astride the vessel's pointed nose.

"Nine bells" Blatta told me. I waved my understanding and kept my eyes on the horizon. Nine past midday. Four and one half hours to wait away. I sighed into the air, watched my breath mist as we made our way and settled into my appointed role.

I sorely hoped that my lack of rest the previous night would not catch up with me before my watch ended.

* * *

It was two past midnight by the time I realised my watch was running long. Shaking off the layer of moisture clinging to my clothing, I forced my half frozen body into motion and limped stiffly to the chart table and our, very much asleep, captain.

"Rouse yourself woman" I grumbled, nudging the Imperial into wakefulness.

"Wuht?" she groused, scrubbing at her face with a hand and glaring up at me half blind.

"Two past the midnight hour Blatta. Your watch now." I pointed to the bow with unconcealed glee at her mortification.

"Oh but Serjo…" she whined as she hauled herself upright, her pleas falling on deaf ears.

"I would apologise" I noted, handing her the blanket I had purloined before my watch began. It was wet and heavy with dew. "But you kept my watch going longer than it needed to."

"By one half an hour!"

"Regardless" I waved off her pleas and limped my way towards the tea urn and the warmth I prayed it still held, Blatta's grumbling the only real noise onboard but for my footsteps and Kara's even breathing neath his tarp. When I reached the urn I knelt slowly, the ache in my limbs from being so still for so long flaring then dying slowly away. Though the burner neath it was only set low, my fingertips came back warm when I pressed them to its copper side and I felt a little flare of joy in response to this, smallest of mercies. At least, it seemed, my lot was not to freeze to death just yet.

A cup was collected, the urn's tap depressed, the steaming liquid decanted through a small cloud of steam. I savoured the warmth as I took a mouthful, my eyes wandering over the stern and stopping suddenly, shocked for some reason to see the dim light cast by the burner reflected by a very familiar pair of amber eyes.

"...You're awake...", I whispered, dumbly stating the obvious as his whiskers moved with a chuff, his breath misting in the deep blackness enveloping our vessel, the edges of which may as well have marked the edges of our world...nought could be seen beyond them but the odd rippling reflection of lamp light on the water. Holding his steady gaze I drew from my cup again, the tangy spice of the tea just as welcome to my palate as its warmth was to my bones. He remained wordless, simply watching me watch him for a long moment...and then, slowly, deliberately, tilted is head just a fraction to the left, his eyes flicked briefly to the space by his side...a wordless call to share his company.

Silently I got on my knees and shuffled under the tarp, settling in the same space he had allowed me before my jaunt in the bitterness. When he finally did speak his voice was low, considerate of his slumbering son's proximity and he stared across the far bulkhead, out over the ocean. "Mys wan fer de eves...de quiet ahn...ahn de stars..." He turned to me as I shifted, easing an ache from my thigh.

"Yah froze nh?" he chuckled, leaning to nudge my nearest knee gently with a paw. "Dey still pain yah...even naw?"I huffed indignantly, absurdly jealous of the warmth that paw had been privy too all night and waved off his concern. "Old wounds you mean? Perhaps, but I shall endure it, brother." I paused a moment, looked out across the deck then back to Khan. "It reminds me, to some small degree, that those trials are through..."

I caught the flash of empathy in Khan's eyes before they warmed once more as he spoke "Eva yah fergit 'gain...eva ya lookin' fer red skies gain" a soft chuff of laughter "remember dat ache nh?" another gentle nudge for my knee from his paw before it was neatly folded over its twin.

"And now you taunt me" I grumbled good-naturedly, the steaming tea drawn from deeply, my sigh of comfort at the heat unfettered.

"Mayhaps in small measures" he chortled, his breath misting in the air as mine had when his smile widened at the indignant glare I gave him over the rim of my cup.

"It is easy for you to be amused, having spent the night basking here in the convenient warmth of your teapot...Were I less noble" I jibed, the hand holding my cup used to gesture at his reclining form and the softly purring lump of Suthay-Raht behind him "I would inflict the ice in my bones upon you and yours." His eyes widened for a moment before he succumbed to laughter. Tightly held in laughter, granted, but I could not let the roll I seemed to be on die.

"All is well" I continued, gesturing now to the hammock Blatta had tied into the rigging. "I go to my grave now. You shall wake on the morrow to find me frozen in the ropes." I went to rise, but found myself tugged unceremoniously back down by a paw. I stared at it, and its owner in awe for a moment, reminded suddenly of just how powerful he is before he spoke.

"Lomé…" he seemed to purr "…yah aint no noble."

I held his gaze in silence…blinked…blinked again…felt myself relax and let a…_too_…fond smile curve my lips before settling back against his flank. True he had not explicitly offered it…true he tensed just slightly as I reclined, but that was the product of movement, not stress…true, most likely I was to wake cursing myself to Oblivion, for surely my mind would read liberties into a simple gesture of Jiitti companionship and cause me to, again, feel mistrust and confusion towards him. A gesture, I knew, that was born of brotherhood and kinship, nought more.

But _**Gods**_ did it feel...right...like some once held, then lost morsel of familiarity was kindled between us again.

_**Gods **_was he warm.

_**Gods**__ you're sick to covet him so_ the sensibilities snipped as my waking mind melted away into sleep.

_**Gods**_…I groused mentally…_let me be til the morn._

* * *

I woke the coming morning in increments. It was light. I knew that much without opening my eyes for the light found a way through their lids. I was warm too. Laying against something that was breathing…Khan…I caught myself before the anticipated flash of panic gripped me and forced myself to remain relaxed.

_You're safe_ I reminded myself. _Sick, yes, but safe with him. He knows not your broken delusions and means you no ill. Relax…the time you will shortly spend with Ilmeni will surely set you to rights…find rest while you can…_

Thus I remained, half asleep, half awake, for what must have been minutes before turning my head to the side and opening my eyes a crack. The shadow of the tarp fell over me thankfully, and I could see he whom I reclined against clearly in the comparative dim.

_Still sleeping it seems_…I mused as his even breathing rocked me slowly. The fur on his flank was just as inviting and lush as I blearily recalled it being from my night on my terrace in Balmora and, only half unconsciously, I turned my cheek against it to sample the contrast in textures between the long outer coat and the downy under one.

…_Yes…just as I remem…_

"_**Marnin Varine' Ri!**_"

Snapped from my muzzy contemplations by Kara's jubilant greeting, I threw myself upright and clung to the first thing my hands encountered.

Blatta. Cold, grousing Blatta who was glaring at me viciously.

"So the mock wasn't to your taste hm?" she seethed, pointing to the disused hammock swinging in rhythm to the boats gentle pitching.

"I..." I sputtered, the panic I'd pushed away returning until Khan, wakened by his son's voice spoke "Well naw missus, ee aint no noble yah see…let eemself freeze mys ahn Kara 'alf ta deat' ahll naight…no manners in dis wan…" He rose from behind me, taking the warmth I'd so coveted with him, nudged my shoulder with his muzzle on the way past and offered Blatta his bed.

"Settle Blatta…rest fer de marn…where we be aht naw?"

I scrambled to my feet as they faced off, Blatta's want for rest finally winning out over her misplaced ire about my sleeping arrangements.

"The wind is low Khan…died away at four past midnight" she muttered as she stepped around me, over the still crouching Kara and plopped down in the warm pool of tarps Khan had vacated for her. "It is five past now. We crested the Ebonheart isthmus about half an hour ago." The Jiitt she spoke to nudged his son into action as Blatta curled onto her side, the youth collecting up a blanket and laying it over her, patting her shoulder.

"Mys watch" Khan promised, stepping back to let Kara wobble past "We ahn course naw? Need to change direction afore de Odai?" Blatta shook her head, her tired smile thanking Khan for his gallantry.

"At least someone on this boat has manners" she drawled, curling herself up in the blanket as Khan urged my spitting form away to let her rest.

"Easy Lomé" he chuckled, nudging the small of my back to keep me moving aft before giving a long, very feline stretch as his muscles woke up. "Won tek too lang ta reach 'ome naw…mayhaps ta de evenin'…go check de maps Kara…bu' no langer." I dodged out of the gangly youth's path as he hobbled to the chart ledge, collected a kohl stick and tapped at the course Blatta had plotted.

"Wake 'er wen wes reach 'ere?" he murmured as I moved past, stretching the night's rest out of my back. I looked over his shoulder, noted where his paw lay over Seyda Neen.

"That will give her ample time to rest, yes" I agreed, giving the Ja's shoulder a quick nudge as I moved to settle at the bow. The horizon was still flat…no small islands dotting a neared coast…to the right Ebonheart's towers rose imposingly out of the water. The Duke himself would be behind those walls. The soldiers surrounding him inevitably becoming all the more aware of the trouble brewing in Cyrodiil.

As Khan and Kara bustled about the chart table I turned my gaze back to the horizon before me. The flat line of ocean. The last vestige of my excursion…our excursion away from the panic surrounding the impending war.

I thought suddenly of Caldera. Dahleena and those who she spoke of as 'mah pehpol'. I had promised Larris that I would speak to the Duke personally. I had promised to keep the Redoran nobles informed of every move we made. There were whispers…no…not whispers…truths told about mercenaries being brought in to safeguard the remaining slaves. Much as Larris swore the Legion could take care of them, I knew that they walked in the Duke's colours.

I would have to go to him sooner than planned. I needed him on side before Caldera fell apart. It would be the only way to protect the slaves that fled there from being hunted down by the mercs…as Dahleena feared they would be.

* * *

As Kara had promised to, he woke Blatta just as Seyda Neen came into view on the starboard side. Being so far out from shore I could not recognise anyone specific, though the general bustle that surrounded the shacks nearest the water, the to-ing and fro-ing that marked the end of a busy Morndas market day was obvious. Our path was followed further north from the Neen's banks, around a small rocky island, then pitched east as we sluiced past the Odai's widely gaping mouth.

Land was made just as the sun began to set. Blatta and I remained aboard a while after Khan and Kara departed for their home, the satchels of cooked and cured meat hanging heavy and full from their respective jaws and forepaws. We spoke of many things, our peace having been made over tea an hour previous, and even bid the captain of a passing transport ship heading down from hal Oad good evening as his vessel cut through the waves on his way back to Ebonheart.

Despite our ease however, I remained evasive regarding my sudden need to ferry both myself and a pair of Khajiitt half way across the island at such short notice.

"I am no fool Lomé" she proclaimed as we sat in state at the chart ledge. The boat was moored loosely where we had begun our trip. It rolled easily, fluidly as we conversed. "Things are moving on Vvardenfell. I know it better than you think…guards' lips are loose for the sailors, you know that."

"Working with your wiles Blatta…Helviane will be proud of you…"

"Oh Vith to you man! There are none who could afford me." She sat forward, her eyes intent. Mine, laughing. "Shall I tell her to expect you Sera?"

I mimicked her posture, and her words "There are none who could afford me. What have you heard from the guards?"

"Whispers Sera…" she husked softly "of some problem with slaving on the mainland. Whispers concerning Khajiitt…and you…and Lamps."

I sat back in my chair, eyeing her very, **VERY** carefully. My trust in Blatta was great before our journey to the Grazelands. Now, I considered her a friend and ally. More than worthy of confidence.

"I even hear that the Duke himself has ears out for what I've heard. He knows things…what things I don't know, but he knows them! It is from his doorstep that the merkies walk. His coffers they are paid from. His brother…" she paused as I tensed visibly at Orvas' mention.

"His brother who places the most orders Sera."

"How do you know that?" I pressed, suspicious suddenly of the depth of her knowledge. She snorted with laughter. "Mathesa Helvi." At my confused frown she elaborated.

"Helvi is a frequent visitor to Ebonheart. She divides her time between the Inn and the Duke's doorstep, forever trying to worm her way into his favour on the back of her passing acquaintance with Orvas."

"She…works for him then I take it?"

"Oh yes Serjo. She is infamous amongst the guards for being brackish at ungodly hours. Favours the Shein a little too much on occasion and enjoys running her mouth" another derisive snort "Thinks she's untouchable." Blatta shook her head slowly, her eyes on mine.

"She's not. The Duke has no time for her and Orvas? A…callow fall back at best. The jealous second son of his mother, destined walk in the shadow of his brother."

"That is all well and good, but what has she to do with mercenaries?"

"Ah, yes the point of my tirade!" a soft chuckle "Her visits have been increasingly frequent recently and whenever she passes, mercs are not far behind. They appear on the outskirts at night, to keep back from the guards and their broadswords, but I've seen them. And so have others. They, I'm guessing, head to the Plantations and…" She paused then, looking at me critically. "Forgive me Serjo" she murmured, nudging my once discarded tea cup towards me "I am not saying what I mean to."

"So speak" I prompted, ignoring the offered cup.

"I…" she toyed with the rim of my cup, running her fingers along it as she thought through her answer. "The family Dren is kept afloat by the slave trade. The world knows that Serjo. All of Vvardenfell does and it is no taboo. However…" another little tap for the cup "lately they have found reason to be nervous…hence Helvi and her visits and the…reinforcements that appear on the north road between Ebon and the Isles."

The pause that passed between us then was pregnant. Neither dropped the other's stare. "Blatta" I began, leaning forward again to better see her in the slowly gathering dark. I nudged my cup towards her, the distraction easing a little of the tension that had descended as we spoke.

"You are still speaking around what you are trying to tell me…what is it you think you know?" She took a breath, wetted her lips and looked across the boat's deck before catching my gaze again.

"You're freeing them aren't you…the slaves. That's why you had to take the…the Jiitt to the Grazelands. Their owners are looking for…" I reached, cupped her chin and pushed her mouth closed before she could finish her sentence. Her glare was eased by the "Sshhh" that followed my actions and I dropped my hand away once she nodded her agreement to a moment of silence.

"That is your opinion" I murmured carefully, nodding as she did "What do you know Blatta? Factually. What do you know?"

"The question Sera" she breathed. I struggled to keep the mirth addled worry from my face as I rasped:

"Have you seen the Twin Lamps?"

Her reply was so considered, so thought-out and tense that she trembled as she spoke it. "They light the way to freedom"


	22. Khan's absolution

_Author's note: I was wondering whether readers would appreciate a glossary of 'Khan-speak' being added to the story. Much as I'm confidant that he is easy enough to understand once you get into his rhythms, getting into those rhythms for those who are new to this story, and new to him, may prove a little difficult. Do keep me informed as to your thoughts on this suggestion. I write faster when I've feedback to feed from._

_Many parts of this chapter were co-authored by my dear friend Joe. He knows which, and he knows I am deeply grateful to him for them._

_Dedicated as always to my wonderful reviewers, especially_ Ibn-La-Ahad, Nat-thing and Jader, _and to all those who wish to read._

_-Sorry for the wait-_

* * *

Setting the Scene:

The districts of Torval, capital city of the Elsweyr province sprawl like a hundred curving arms from the great central thoroughfare that leads from the Tenmar wood in the south, five miles north to the palaces and sugar-cane plantations on the uppermost plateau of the three that divide the city. Social class is displayed by proximity to the palaces, the most affluent nearest to them, the labourers, farmers and other sundry hands furthest away. Closer to the forests and clearings they hunt in and farm.

On the border of those same forests a cloaked and hooded figure stood and watched the pair of guards flanking the main gate leading into the city, the fingers of his left paw flexing about the hilt of the sword hung at his hip. Although secrecy was a non-issue, cloaked and black mottled Do'Khaj was near invisible in the late evening darkness. It had taken him many days and nights to descend into Elsweyr's depths. Now, standing as he does watching those guarding the gates watch the darkness, he realises with little shock that the rations he brought with him are untouched.

He gives a moment's contemplation to sampling them, the salted meats and dry fruits easy on his stomach, but sets the thought aside as unnecessary and steps from the darkness. Both guards snap into action as soon as they detect movement, a pair of crossbows levelled at the possible intruder. A tense beat passes as Do'Khaj opens his right arm out beside him, baring the distinctive armour covering his body, and the uncovered fur upon the arm itself where his bracer gives way to a wash of blackness.

He sees recognition dawning on the guards' faces in the torchlight and they lower their arms as his soundless steps draw him near to, then past them. The gates are opened after one of them issues a twittering command to the gate-hand, and Do'Khaj watches impassively as the belly of the city…his city…is bared before him.

The vista greeting him has changed little.

Torval and its three plateaus rise before him like great steps. The ground neath his paws is muddy and barely cobbled, but the richer districts were blessed moons ago with roughened marble walkways, and they rise along the slopes of the plateaus like great white teeth, biting at the horizon before blinking out of existence where the slopes level off. The highest plateau is crowned by acres of palaces that back onto rolling cane yards, and Khaj recalls briefly the many eves he spent watching how the moonlight shining through the thin stalks made them seem to glow in the deep night...how the wind, when it caught the stalks of the canes, made them rattle and quake. Though he can neither see nor hear either at this distance, he is sure that the vision he recalls remains and privately covets the remembered peace he experienced as a youth in the open rattling vastnesses behind the palaces.

So empty.

Quiet.

A shrug of his powerful shoulders brings his cloak about his form once more as he begins his journey north through the city. Lit only by the occasional hanging lamp light the creaking wooden shacks and cracked brick buildings of the lowest quarter rush into Khaj's attention as muted reddish browns and greys. The scents of a hundred meals, the houses' occupants, the polish on the armour of the guards patrolling the streets…patrolling the streets and beginning to notice him…to follow him…flank him to keep the smattering of interested serfs away from him…and him away from them…all force their way into his notice, even when he so rigidly focuses himself upon his destination. The palace of his ruler on the highest peak of the city.

He gives a tight twitch, his shoulders jolting enough to draw notice, the paw upon his sword clenching…then re-centres himself as those flanking him take a curious glance…find nothing out of the ordinary…and continue on their way. Winding along the centre road. None think to question his reflexive movement, what they see to be the vestiges of tension and strain working its way from the general's body, and he, Do'Khaj, is not thankful for their tact. Much occupied his mind.

He had known for roughly three seasons that his ruler had long become restless. Those months ago…fifteen if he counted correctly, saw his last visit to the capital on the Mane's request. He and seven of his 'sons' had arrived for the last of the yearly induction rallies held, bi-annually, in the great plaza square onto which the palaces opened. It was a chance for the affluent sons of affluent fathers to pit their metal against others just like them, in an effort to impress one of the fifty or so visiting generals, himself being one of them, in the hopes of being selected to become one of the honour guard.

There had been no new sons that time. None added to the official thirty or so fanned across the border between Cyrodiil and Elsweyr.

This had not surprised Do'Khaj, though the lack of entertainment provided by hopefuls squaring off with one of the 'sons' accompanying him was disappointing. He found an enjoyment in watching their attempts that others considered perverse in its depth. Knowledge of those opinions effected him then as much as the 'tact' of those flanking him did in the present.

Ever since that rally, when whispers of discontent with the continued slaving had reached him, he had known the Mane to be contemplating action. The form of that action he did not know, and still, fifteen months on, he had seen not a single member of the honour guard stationed along the border where he and his maintained their unending watch. They remained in the cities, Riverhold…Rimmen…Torval itself…and maintained their patrols along the largest of the roads cutting through the jungles. Otherwise however, Do'Khaj wondered why it was he and his who were whispered of as ghosts and not the honour guard themselves. When it came to putting a stopper on the slave trains that broke through their forests and stole away their people, the guards in all their pearly armour and gilded seams evaporated like dew from a Ja's whiskers in the morning sun.

The change from mudded road to roughened marble-paved street under paw was the only indication of their continuing march Do'Khaj registered as he strode on. The ever-open bazaars and their billowing spice clouds, brightly coloured cloth curtains and bawling patrons out even at this late hour did not draw even a cursory glance from he who now found that he had, somewhere along the way, become the owner of a small battalion of honour guards. They walked at a considerable berth around him, and followed his powerful steps with no effort, remaining with him until his journey ended and he stood, as he had seasons back, on the edge of the grand plaza. He stared across its immense width, his face impassive and outwardly unaffected by the sight of the towering palaces that flanked the plaza on three of its four sides, and did not drop his gaze when he was addressed by one of the small crowd of guards that fidgeted behind him.

"Ri'Khaj" he began, substituting the prefix 'Do', warrior, for 'Ri' out of respect and deference. The one he spoke to did not pause to hear his words. Instead he strode with purpose out into the plaza, sending a small congregation of richly robed scholars scattering as he passed unescorted, his eyes fixed on the central palace.

They did not deign it wise to try to follow him.

Passing through the outer doors he crossed the long manicured courtyard, swathes of low cut sugar cane waving gently in the warm night breeze being jostled by the wake as he strode by. Built to mimic Torval's layout the central path leading through the yard was wide, furnished with pairs of oil lamps every few paces to light the way towards the palace.

It took Do'Khaj five minutes to reach the marble steps leading up to the main doors. They were flanked by a pair of the Mane's honour guard, clad finely in armour plated in swirling silvers and golds. Their polished scimitars were unsheathed and held across their chests from right hip to left shoulder in what Khaj saw as a bastardisation of his own practices with his sons.

The guard Ri'Shi had been witness to the gesture's true purpose…to keep messengers restrained whilst they are questioned. This pair, Khaj noted with disgust as he neared them, were only so positioned to impress their finery upon those who visited.

Much as they tried to dissuade him with their posturing...a blur of movement as their swords crossed across the doors to block his path...he paid their calls for respect and obedience no heed. Without faltering in his stride he crouched a half inch, the bracer on his right arm used to push the blades up and apart as he stalked past them without pause and entered the cavernous antechamber of the palace.

Though they caught each other's eyes across the now vacant space between them, neither deigned it wise to try to follow him.

The interior of the palace was as Khaj remembered it. The picture of sumptuous decadence and excess. From its entrance to the stairway at its opposite end the antechamber matched the courtyard for length. Its ceilings were vaulted and reached so high that even with the eyes of a Khajiitt certain of the details etched into them were easily missed. Each wall flanking Khaj's path through the room was crafted from roughened marble slabs, tightly embraced in frames formed of expensive timbers that were gifted to a long dead Mane by the King of the Valenwood. The light was low, given the late hour, though patches of bronze illuminated the walls where the oil sconses burned long into the night.

Like his predecessors the current Mane displayed his wealth through the opulence of his palace and, by the richness of the tapestries and statues caught by the sconce's light, and by the new engraving work that had been started around the edges of the floor neath his paws, Khaj knew that his leader's reign had remained a deeply prosperous one in his absence.

Ahead of him a robed serf walked slowly, a gilt silver incense lamp swung from left to right upon its chain as he traced and retraced the same path around the interior of the palace.

Somewhere from a distant room, he could hear a harp being plucked. The sound would have been pleasing if it did not invade his mind so, compelling his attention before he forcibly blocked it out. He focussed on following the wandering serf, his head rocking slowly too and fro in time with the incense lamp. The scent of it more pleasing, and its rhythm more steady, easier to follow and drift with than the discordance of the harp.

At the base of the stairs the serf he had followed veered to the left, following the corridor around and, as he began to ascend on his way to his ruler's private rooms, a wash of expensive silk and offensively potent musk assaulted his senses. He shook his head sharply to clear it and snapped his attention to the small gaggle of entranced looking femme-Jiitt that congregated at the far corner of the top of the stairs. A testament perhaps to the current Mane's…hedonism more than his wealth, the sisterhood of the harem had quite obviously gained some new members since his last visit. Though it was odd that they were wandering the palace rather than keeping to their private rooms, their presence shocked Khaj no more than their staring irked him.

He was a rare sight in Torval at the best of times, and they remained ever attentive to the comings and goings of the Mane's generals.

Khaj was not one to indulge such…_vulgar_ niceties unless they were forced upon him by his ruler's ebullience at his latest conquest, but…given that these ones seemed unafraid in a way their more experienced sisters had not the ability to fake when confronted with him…his interest was excited at the thought of playing with them.

He approached as he ever did, the picture of cultured manners and restraint. His carefully crafted mask of politeness and gentile appreciation of their charisma upon his face. He had learnt through long experience in his 'conquests' with the 'Reem not to reach for them too quickly, for that spooked them, and ended his game prematurely.

The pleasure was in drawing them in. Inciting their curiosity. Seeing just how close they dared to get.

He passed close, just close enough that the ends of their richly made silks brushed his arm, an almost sultry purr forced from his lips to draw their attention to his apparent appreciation of their presence. Their form.

A wash of Ta'Agran chatter followed his passing though not a single one of them followed his steps. He was glad of this, the game lasting all the longer the more he remained aloof from them.

His steps led him down the corridor, towards his ruler's private rooms. He thought nothing of the breaches of propriety he committed in being so bold as to both assume a right to interact with the harem, and to trespass in his bid to uncover why he had been so swiftly recalled.

It was his right, in his mind, to seek answers whether 'court' was being held or not.

The offensiveness of the 'Reem girls' musk was replaced here by both the freshness of the night air allowed in through the tall windows flanking the corridor's right side, and by traces of tobacco smoke…tobacco smoke, a softer musk and the scent of burnt candles. And suddenly the presence of the harem's newest sisters in the anteroom made sense.

_Atta…_Khaj thought, naming the owner of the scent.

Atta Du'Mesk, mate of the general Du'Mesk, had taken her mate's name as her 'family' name to better follow the Imperial customs that fascinated her. She was the Mane's most trusted scribe and emissary, whose knowledge of maps and tactics had served him, and her mate's reputation, well through numerous conflicts. Her presence at the palace did not surprise Do'Khaj. She, like many of the most trusted members of the Mane's 'court' lived within its walls. He knew from experience that he discomforted the woman. That she thought him crude…brutish and unintelligent.

Whilst she was holding the Mane's counsel, the 'Reem girls would have been ejected out of propriety.

A self-satisfied chuff escapes his lips at the thought. If nothing else, his stay in Torval would be entertaining this time. He looked forward to chasing the Du'Mesk woman up the walls.

* * *

**Khan**

Ow many days we spend in de nort' nh? T'ree? Four aht de mos'? So small ah while ta spend in paradise. In open fields ahn endless lands…bu' mys new it could nat last. De closer de shores became, de greater mah unease became aht de tout ahv bein t'rust back inta de company ahv dows we ahd cam ta know ahs 'Lamps'.

T'ain't fer lack ahv affection fer dare company…fer de famoly dey ahv begun ta become tah meh. Naw. Mah unease cams fram ahll dey may ahv ta face in de camin mont's. Fram de uncertainties dat may…or may nat…fallow. Felt it growin' alang mah spine, raisin' de fur dare alang wid it, since de momen' weh began tah pass Ebon'eart's lofty towers. Gaht worse ahs de shores ahv de village 'Neen' were passed…ahs ah stood, mah paws 'ooked o'er de side ahv de boat ahs it clipped de waves we rode…ahn deepened still ahs mys ahn Kara left de company ahv de captain ahn de Elven Varine.

Tout ta ponder eem ah momen' ahs ah strode away fram de shore, passin' de parcels ahv meat ahv carried up ta Kara ahs ee sits perched upon mah back.

_Naw…layder Khan…tink layder…'ome naw… 'ang ahnta de peacefulness dat remains fer ahs lang ahs yah cahn._

So it was dat mys ahn mah passenger neared de base ahv de arbour 'oldin' mah 'ome. De scents dare were comfortin' ta meh, familiar ahn light since dows oo left dem ahd dat left mah 'ome since camin' dare upon de eve ahv our journey ta de Grazies. De air was t'ick… 'eavy wid moisture ahn dew despite de late 'our. Fine clouds ahv it drifted inta de air ahs ah pawed mah way trew de low scrubby plants decoratin' de forest floor, ahn ah raised mah 'ead ahll ah could ta keep it fram mah field ahv vision. Ah parless attempt a'course…de wetness ahll consuming ahs it was. Even ahd ta lick droplets ahv it fram where it came ta land 'pon mah muzzle ahn it was trew doin' dat, lickin' mah maw clean, dat ah noticed ah…newness…ah freshness in de scent trails cuttin' aroun' de bases ahv de trees surroundin' dat which 'eld mah 'ome.

Dare were two relatively new wans remainin', stronger den de rest bu' still soft 'nough tah ahv been made ah day or so back. Given de way ah sampled dem, bot' trew mah nose ahn mah mout', dare potency seemed ta double. Fer Khajiitt, Senche-raht laike dis wan aht least, de senses ahv taste ahn scent, smell, dey be very closely linked. Khan cahnat explain de reasons fer dis usin' words ahv anatomy…taint no books ee found 'pon Vvardenfell dat tolk ahv ees kind…ee nos wat ee does trew practice. Tis why, wen ee 'unts, ees mout' is often gapin'.

Ah recognised wan ahv de pair clear-like…mah Dro' Virr's…de o'der was vague in its familiarity, bu' was widaht doubt Khajiitt…ahn ah felt no panic raise in meh aht de tout ahv ei'der passin by mah 'ome. Even dees newer wans dow, dey be washed aht…left laike de residue ahv ink ahn yah paws wen yah washed dem afta writin'. Jus' de stains remained. Ah product ahv de recent rains ah surmised, ahn ah spoke mah tout ta Kara ahs ee 'opped dawn fram mah shoulders ahn pulled mah saltin' baskit aht fram its place tween de tree's roots. Ee flipped de lid back, dugs ees paws inta de grainy shard-like salt ahn scooped aht 'nough ta mek room ta conceal our catch, bags ahn ahll, fer recovery in de marnin.

De meats already be cooked ahn spiced. Ah single naight furder in de coolness ahn de salts ain't goneh 'urt its quality none.

Dat done, de baskit was reclosed ahn returned ta its nook, de boy oo pushed it dare returned tah mah shoulders ahn ah turned ta begin mah ascent inta de lower branches ahv mah arbour. Two leaps brought meh 'igh 'nough ta be able, ifen ah craned mah neck, ta see de ledge ahtside mah door. Brought de new scents ah encountered ahn de forest floor ahll de closer.

Ahn dat ah did nat expect.

Dey grew stronger de 'igher ah travelled. Meant dare owners ahd climbed de same branches ah did. "Dro…" Kara murmured, pointin' ta de trunk ahv de arbour. Ta claw marks too large ta be ees bu' too liddle ta be mine. Ah pressed mah paw o'er dem, mah curiosity piqued. De bark ah encountered was moist still in places, ahs was dat ahv de branch ah balanced 'pon. Nat 'nough ta prove slippery, jus' de partin' glance ahv de rains.

"Oo dis naw…" ah wondered aht loud, standin' up 'pon de knot ahv branches ah occupied ahn cranin' mah neck ta see ahs far up ahs ah could. De low laight dat seeped fram de walls ahv mah 'ome cast ah dim glow 'pon de upper branches, ahn ahs ah looked…stared…

Movement.

Ah blinked, shook mah 'ead ta clear mah vision ahn looked 'gain. Focussed 'ard inta de mottled blackness.

'Gain, dare be movement 'gainst de dappled canopy ahv branches, leaves ahn darkened sky. Movement ahn de occasional wisp ahv voices.

"_Caldera's streets ain't bustlin' no mowa Virr. Even mah steps echo ahn de cobbles. De guards, dey patrol day ahn naight ahs afore, bu' dey ain't accomodatin' ahv travellin' traders laike dey used tah be. Tink everytin' dey see be ah merkie ahn drive ahf de trade."_

"_Jus' doin' dare jobs Ri…"_

"_Mayhaps…dey mekin' demselves 'alf blind dow. Don' lookit de wastes nort' ahv Caldera. Taint dare patrol-paths dey tell dis wan."_

"_Dey spek tah yah? No yah fallow de Lamps?"_

"_Naw. Mys jus' easy tah spek wid wen dey bored. Been ahn dows streets many tahmes saa. Dey no mah face."_

Ahs de speakers, recognised tah dis wan ahs Dro'Virr ahn Ri'Shajirr ahv Caldera, shifted in de naight air tah keep warm ahs dey spek, Khan ahn ees passenger made dare way up towards dem. Remained unnoticed til de Caldera sneak, eyes like knife blades, whipped aroun' ta face oss ahs ah leapt de last few feet fram branches ta ledge.

"Ri'Khan!" ee greet quick-like, bowin' ees 'ead ah momen'. "Fergive dis wan. Ee be ah mos' unannounced visitor." Ees 'ead rose ahs Kara 'opped fram mah shoulders ahn wobbled o'er ta Virr, ees eyes unsure ahs dey tek in de new wan. "Saa Ra'Virr!" de yout' murmured, reachin' ta greet eem ahs ah watched ahn smilin' aht mah Dro o'er de coil ahv smokes raisin' fram ees pipe. "Good seein' yah sera! Wat brings?"

"Camin' ta see yah Kara!" Virr replied, ees paws rufflin' de fur ahn Kara's neck ahn brow affectionately. "Yah tellin' meh everytin' ya did ahn ya trip saa…cam ahn…climb naw. Yah don' wan' de Shajirr ta learn ahlla yah 'untin' secrets nh?" Ee chuckled aht de scandalised glance Kara gave ees fellow Lamp afore givin' eem ah firm pat 'pon de shoulder ahn turnin' eem bodily back tawards de branches leadin' 'igher inta de canopy.

"De view is finer de 'igher yah go, ahn de branches…" ee reached, patted wan ahv de t'ick sturdy limbs "dey 'old even Khan's bulk."

De boy thus distracted, snufflin' wid excitement ahn beginin' ees ascent inta de canopy dat fans up ahn aht fram de tree's trunk, Virr met mah eyes across de space 'tween os. "Mys tek eem" ee assures meh…ees eyes flickerin' ta Ri'Shajirr…den back ta Khan…den ee turn ahn fallow Kara aht inta de branches, steadyin' de boy's paws ahs ee climbed. Ee did dis, ta Kara's gentle mind, ta give dem bot' privacy ahs dey spoke abou' de trip up nort'. Bu' ta mine…ah new soon ahs Virr ahd looked aht meh dat de privacy ee was tryin' ta provide was fer Shajirr ahn mys.

Dare wobbly departure left Ri'Shajirr ahn mys alone 'pon de ledge ahtside mah 'ome. De laight fram widin, muted ahs it was, caught ahn reflected white in ees eyes ahs ee turned ta meh, de sternness dat ahd waned jus' slightly wen Kara was still close 'nough ta notice it returnin' full force. Noticin' dis mahself ah spoke ta ease de worries ee might ahv fer appearin' uninvited.

"Yah be unannounced bu' welcome" ah murmur, keepin' mah voice low ta steal it away fram Kara's sharp ears. True it be dat mys aliddle…ahf put by de appearance ahv wan ah ahd nat deigned ta show mah 'ome afore naw. Ifen nought else ah tout it rude…bu' de grace in Ri'Shajirr's features, ahn de gratefulness dat rose in ees quick eyes wen ah spoke mah welcome quelled 'ow ees sudden arrival irked meh.

"Cahn pramise saa…was nat fallowed. Ra'Virr spoke quiet-like ahv yah abode dawn 'ere…tol' dis wan ta shadow ees steps once ah was sure none watchin' oss would tink we travelled ta de same place…was nat fallowed saa."

Mys nod alang wid ees words, tankful fer ees assurances ahn sure in mah own mind dat ee spoke de trut'. Dare was nat ah soul ahn Vvardenfell dat could track eem dawn lest ee allowed dem ta. Afta anoder slightly…awkward pause…Shajirr ahs uneasy wid ees sudden arrival ahs Khan was despite ees words ahv comfort ahn ees belief in Shajirr's skills ahs ah sneak, mah guest spoke ahn.

"Dare be…lang news ah gaht fer yah Khan. Fram de Varo eemself"

"De Varo?" mys reply, mortification ahn curiosity runnin' trew meh in equal measures. Last ah saw de man weh spoke ahv Caldera…Caldera ahn Dahleena ahn de possibility ahv breakin' de mine open. It ahd nat been seven days since weh left fer de Grazies. Surely it couldn't ahv broken open already…"Wat news ee spek?" ah finally muster. Ri'Shajirr gestures once wid ees paw, indicatin' de ledge we stood 'pon.

"Please sit Ri'Khan" ee spek, tension in ees voice. Aht mah sceptical glance ee sighs, de paw dat gestured tuggin' aht de rough leather swathe dat covered de shirt ee wore. "Trus' dis wan Ri" ee say "Sit afore yah fall"

"Dat bad?" mys sputter, laughin' softly, nat tinkin' ee could be serious.

Tell yah…twas 'gain wan ahv dows momen's dat Khan wished ee did nat ask.

"De Varo came…naights back it was naw…ta Ra'Virr's doorstep. Ah no dis fowa mah pat' too drew meh ta Virr's. Recalled meetin' eem ahn yah…ahn de Varine eemself…dare afore weh sprang Leena…Ah planned ta bring eem news fram Caldera. News fer de Lamps. Wen ah recognised Varo… neva met de man, bu' it 'ard nat ta recognise ahn Imperial Champion in ahlla dat rich armour ee wears…ah ducked away inta de pawn shop. Plied a ware or two…waitin' fer mah chance ta spek ta Virr privately…" ee pauses ah momen' "turned aht saa…dat de news ah brought was close in kind ta dat Varo spoke."

Ah frown fram dis wan ahs ah ask "Wat ee say saa…?"

"De guards in Caldera no dis wan well. Mys wolk dare streets often ahn, cos dey no mah face, dey spek ahv small tings wen dare shifts end ahn dey wander back inta town fer de taverns…Ra'Virr tells dis wan dat yah travelled nort' ta de Grazelands…why so far saa?"

Ah weigh ees words ah momen', wonderin' dare relevance ta wat ees news was. "Weh travelled ta escape de troubles fallowin'…"

"Dahleena's rescue nh?"

"Yah. She remained 'ere wid de o'ders ahv our number ahs mys, J'Kara ahn de Lomé Varine travelled nort'. Mah 'ome be de safest place fer 'er. Wid de o'ders 'ere she would nat be found by dows she warned oss would search fer 'er."

"Ahn dey did search saa…searched de 'ills…even used ah Jiitti-scout…bound ahn tethered ahn 'alf crazed it was…saw dem mahself wen ah stood 'tween de towers aht Caldera's nort' end…ta try ahn track 'er." De shock 'pon mah face aht dis news was obvious. Shajirr motioned fer meh ta sit once mowa. 'Gain ah ignored de courtesy.

"Tell meh day came up empty saa…" ah pressed, ah flash ahv panic fer de safety ahv mah 'ome coursin' trew meh. Shajirr raised ah paw, dismissin' mah risin' dread.

"Dey came up empty Ri'Khan. Found notin. No trace. Mus' tank de Varine fer ees quick mind in usin' dat scroll." Ah nodded dumbly wid relief, de feelin' showin' in mah voice ahs ah ask "Ahn de Jiitt dey used ahs ah tracker?"

"Wan ahv de slaves fram de mine saa tinks. Wen Caldera breaks open she will be freed alang wid de o'ders. Woulda been wan oo new Dahleena. New 'er scent." Mys nods alang wid ees words, disgust aht de tout ahv usin' wan ahv Leena's own pehpol ta try ahn capture 'er 'gain. T'aint ah new practice. Dren kept paid Jiitt ahs ees pets. Used dem laike trackin' 'ounds…ta round up rogue slaves ifen dey try ta escape ees lands, or ahs interpreters wen new slaves came inta ees plantation spekin' only Ta'Agra.

Shook mah 'ead ta rid mahself ah de ruminations. Shajirr ahd news fer meh still. T'was nat de tahme fer memories. "Yah news saa…" ah prompt eem "Wat was it Varo tol' Dro'Virr…ahn why was it similar ta yah own news?"

"Ah, fergiveness fer spekin' so broadly Ri'Khan. Varo's news, so yah Dro told dis wan afta de Champion departed, concerned bands ahv merkies. Dey move laike black clouds o'er de Ascadian Isles, campin' ahn de Plantations fer dows oo own de land. Keepin' de slaves under watch."

Mys frown deep, wonderin' aht ow fast dey seemed tah appear fram ahlmos notin'. "Ifen it worries Varo…" ah begin, Shajirr noddin' ahn finishin' de tout fer meh "…means ee ahs cam ta realise ee cahnat do much abou' it saa. Merkies cahn be arrested, so Virr tells meh, ifen dey break de law. Simply bein' wan ain't breakin' no laws saa. Mys don un'erstand ahlla de words ee spoke ta explain it, bu' fram de liddle ah gathered, de Legion be stuck so long ahs dey ain't breakin' rules. Ahn slavin…" Dis tahme Khan finishes de sentence fer eem.

"Slavin' be legal."

Ees nod was sombre "S'laike dey tauntin' de legionnaires saa… sittin' dare ahn laughin' ahs de patrols go by. De soldiers cahnat even bring food ahn wa'der ta de slaves dey find. Taint dare property ta interfere wid…" Shajirr sighs ahs ahn aggrieved growl escapes mah lips. Tolk ahv property…ownership…will neva sit well wid Khan.

"Ahn de news fram Caldera?" mys finally ask. Shajirr teks ah breat', lettin' it aht in ahn 'uff.

"Tis ah small town Ri'Khan. Dis wan nos its streets well…ahn ahs neva seen dem mowa empty den dey be naw. De troubles Varo ahs wid de merkies shows in Caldera. De guards…even ifen dey ain't watchin' o'er de mine…day ain't lettin' no wan pass trew de town…tink every new face be ah merkie…ya Dro'Virr tol' dis wan nat minutes ago dat dey doin' dare job bu'…"

Ahs ees words ended in ah confused sputter Khan could nat bu' feel…gratified in ah small way. De fact ee seemed blind ta de union 'tween legion ahn Lamps showed dat some level of secrecy remained tween de members ahv our band. Dat public knowledge ahv our activities ahn contacts was eider non-existent, or aht best lackin'.

Ah new liddle ahv Larris Varo ahn ees role in our cause, bu' ah new 'nough ta be sure dat wat de guards in Caldera did was ahn ees orders. Lomé ahd made it clear de day ee travelled ta Moonmoth fer de scroll ee used ta free Leena wid dat Varo would assist eem. Dat dows in Caldera would nat be barriers ta de Lamps work. Shajirr ahd been present wen ee spoke des tings, bu' ees mind was ahn Leena ahn ah could nat fault eem fer ahvin' missed de allusions in de ehlf's words.

"Dey work fer our cause" ah spek after ah pause ta chose mah words. "Doin' ahll dey cahn widaht arrests bein' possible ta keep de Caldera mine clear fer de momen' it breaks open ahn de slaves run free."

Shajirr 'eld mah gaze toutfully, un'erstandin' flickerin' trew ees eyes. "Kept secret is much ahv de Lamps ahn its business" ee murmurs "even fram o'ders oo carry de laight alang wid dem."

"Dare is liddle yah don no Ri" mys reply, finally settlin' 'pon mah 'aunches. "We keep no secrets fram yah, or any o'der Lamp…cam naw. Yah news is welcome. It lets oss no dat Leena's escape was bot' flawless ahn ahd ahn impact 'pon Caldera itself. Also…reassures dis wan dat Varo be committed ta assistin' oss."

"Tis only raight dat weh send word ta de Varine" Shajirr notes, noddin' ahs ah spek. "Tis ees plan dat rocks Caldera ta its core. Ee will wan' ta no ahv Varo's concerns fram de Champion eemself. Ee speks dem clearer den dis wan cahn, ahn it better ta 'ear such tings first paw…nat t'ird."

"Agreed" mys murmur ahs mah unexpected guest moves tawards de vines ahn branches leadin' dawn fram de ledge we occupy. "Ain't yah ta remain wid oss ah while saa?"

Shajirr's movement paused ahn ee gave dis wan ah fond smile ahs ah rose ta meet eem ahs ee departed fer de naight.

"Mah welcome was ahd earlier in de day saa…arrived 'ere wen dare was still dew pon de branches…slipped ahn mah way up" ee chuckled softly, lookin' dawn trew de branches. De road leadin' ta Balmora resembled wet scales ahs it snaked alang de Odai's bank, de cobbles still moist fram de rain ah new dat ahd nat long passed by.

"Saw de scar yah gave mah arbour" ah muttered, joviality shared in our eyes ahs ee turned back ta meh ahn smiled.

"Fergiveness fer de injury Ri'Khan" ee knelt wid care, pushin' ahn empty scabbard o'er ees t'igh ahs ee did. Aht de sight ahv it ah wondered abou' de state Caldera ahd become in de short tahme ahv our absence. 'nough ahv wan it seemed ta compel gentle Shajirr ta carry arms. Be day ahn ees person or nat. Ee caught mah curiosity ahn explained trew ah twisted smirk: "De smithy in Caldera be ah scam artist…Balmora's be finer. S'wan ahv mah reasons fer camin' 'ere nh? Left de blade ta be fixed. Will pick it up ahn mah way 'ome."

"True dat…" ah replied, mowa ahn agreement wid ees plan dan ahn expression ahv mah opinion ahn de Caldera smithy. Neva been widin' dows walls. Neva plan ta be. Tis too enclosed ah space fer dis wan…de streets narrow…sun laight barely gits past de towerin' castle-fort in de day…de scent ahv scorched furs ahn ebony fram de mine neva leavin de place…even wen de winds should usher it tawards de coasts. It lays tick like smog upon de town, its 'aze visible, even fram de distances Khan keeps.

Ah turned mah attentions outward 'gain, back ta Shajirr ahn de careful descent ee began…steppin' aht upon ah t'ick branch, ees forepaw upon mah ledge, de rear pair grippin' ees chosen paw-'old.

"Dis wan meks ees pat' back nort' ta Caldera" ee say aht mah silent gaze. "Safer ta wolk de roads aht naight. None bu' de guards ta watch meh ahn day ah welcome presence. Yah spek ta de Varine Ri'Khan?"

"Course" ah reply ahs ee picks ees way dawn wid quiet ease. Such ease in fact dat Khan wonders ah momen' ifen ee climbed dis particular arbour in de less recent past. De tout be ah fond wan…brings ah grin ta mah lips…wan dat grows wen Ra'Virr ahn Kara emerge fram de canopy ahn rejoin meh 'pon mah ledge. Virr's words, wen ee catches ees breat' after wrestlin' Kara dawn de steeper branches, mek dis wan sure de 'privacy' ee ahd given mys ahn Shajirr was ahn 'alf trut.

"No merkies pass Balmora's walls Khan" ee say once ee stands secure 'gain. Flicks ees pipe fram ees pocket ahn kindles de embers widin it ta set de mossy tobacco widin it ta laight. Afta ah deep pull ahn it ee continues "Varo ahn o'ders…Lomé's Casius…dey ahll watchin' wid meh. See no-one new. No-one suspicious."

"Yah listen well Dro" mys chide playfully, Virr wavin' ah dismissive paw aht mah faux ire. Kara, tinkin' mah words be born ahv unease, nudges ees way neath mah chin ahn purrs "No dangers Dro…" in ees mos' calm manner.

"De boy be raight" Virr agrees ahs ah trap Kara 'gainst meh wid ahn 'eavy paw.

Dow mah gaze remained stern ah momen'…worried fer ahll de prablems faced by our cause…de seemin' impotence ahv de legion…mah unease died ahway in dare company ahn ah nodded agreement wid Virr's conclusions abou' Balmora ahn its lack ah merkies passin' trew.

"Wat ahv de o'ders?" ah ask afta ah pause, Kara's presence remindin' meh ahv dows ahv our liddle family dat we ahd left be'ind afore our voyage. Virr's eyes flickered closed ah momen'.

"Dey no saa…mys spek mah news ta dem soon ahs ah gaht it. Shajirr fallowed mah steps early dis marnin'. Gaht Varo's news abou…" ee scrunched ees nose up ahs ee tout back "ooh…two days back…De Ri ahs been visitin' Balmora's markets in dat tahme. Mekin' ees face nown ta de guards 'ere. Lettin' dem no ee shares mah company 'pon de streets. Dat ee be nown ta meh. Under'and…mayhaps…bu' Varo's eyes be everywhere, ahn de sooner ee nos oo shares de Lamp laight de better." Open eyed 'gain ee looked aht meh, resignation in ees gaze. "Dat way ee nos oo ta extend ees pramised protection ta."

"Ow dey tek de news?"

Virr coughed ahn ees draw ahv pipe smoke, a soft snuffle ahv mirthless laughter given afore ee speks "Dahleena wans ta spek wid yah…" ees tone sayin' mowa abou' de tone ahv dis meetin' den ees words eva could. 'Earin ees unspoken meanin' ah turned ta Kara, restin' ah paw o'er ees shoulders ahn pullin' eem ta face meh.

"Yah no yah way ta de boat nh?" ah ask eem, gettin' ahn excited nod in reply. "Yah mus' tell de Varine dat ees presence is needed by Varo, yah Kara? Un'erstand?" De yout' nods 'gain…repeats ees orders.

"Tell de Lomé-Varine de Varo needs eem. Raight Dro?" Khan's turn ta nod 'yah' ahs ee looks ta ees own Dro'Virr.

"Remain aht 'ere Dro" ah say ahs ah release de boy's shoulders ahn look ta de shores. De mast still be visible trew de curvin' branches ahv de canopy…no sails…ain't left yet, ahn Lomé's scent ain't gat no closer ta oss…guessin' ee still wid Blatta ahn 'er tea urn. "Meet eem wen ee cams back up..." Virr gives mys ah trustin' smile ahn ah wink ahs ee gingerly refills ees pipe.

"Course saa…mys enjoy wan mowa puff…den bring eem in wen ee returns. Mys watch ees trail Khan, don' yah fret none."

Wid dat assurance Kara skittered ees way dawn trew de branches, 'eadin' ta de coast ahn de ship we so recently left. Fer ahll de boy's unease aht climbin' wen ee in mah company, ees paws be swift ahn light trew de limbs. Tinks ta relay ahn meh ta catch eem wen ah be wid eem ahn samow dat safety meks eem mowa cautious yet less careful. Meks eem nervy, ahn prone ta slip. Nat wantin' ta need de 'elp ah offer. Brushin' ahf mah ruminations ah give Dro'Virr mah tanks fer ees aid in ah smile, turned, ahn nudged mah way trew de door ahv mah 'ome.

* * *

De scene dat greeted meh was familiar yet nat. Bathed in de 'earth's glow mah main room showed de scars ahv ah recently ahd debate…books ahn papers everywhere…piles ahv parchment knocked o'er ahn de floors…maps…maps everywhere…candles burnin' so low dare flames ahd disappeared inta de wax surroundin' dem, only ah faint glow trew de creamy surfaces showin' dat dey still burned aht ahll. Ah tension 'ummed trew de air dat ah neva felt widin mah 'ome afore. Raised voices jostled back ahn fort' fram de distance, muffled...muted be'ind de door ah mused mus' separate dows oo spek fram de main 'ouse.

Unease fillin' meh, ah 'unched mah shoulders up uncomfortably ahs ah picked mah way trew de papers ahn nudged de door to. Ahv dows ah new remained widin'…de scents ahv Ra'Basa…T'Sali…Dahleena ahn D'Jali 'ung 'eavy in de air…only liddle Jali was in plain sight. She was crouched be'ind ahn ah pile ahv papers, battin' aht de feathery end ahv ah quill pen dat was standin' in its ink well wid 'er forepaws. Soon ahs ah pushed de door to 'er liddle 'ead shot up, recognition written ahll o'er de needley grin she greeted meh wid. She came 'obblin' o'er wid open arms, 'oppin' every t'ird step she took 'til she reached de arm ah reached aht ta 'er wid.

"Drrroooo'Khan!" she slurred trew muzzy lips afore fallin' 'gainst mah forearm ahn claspin' ahs tight ahs she could. Aht 'er touch de discomfort in meh died ah liddle, mah smile barin' mah teet'.

"Ayeh bahbe…" mys greet 'er, raisin' de arm she 'olds ahn 'er alang wid it ta eye level. She cling ahn tight, laughin' 'appily ahn clambered ahnta mah brow soon ahs she could reach. No small feat fer wan so tiny, oo came ta de famoly so weak.

De small wan safe upon mah 'ead, ah strolled trew de mess coverin' de floor…wincin' wen ah saw papers burnin' in de 'earth, ahn movin' o'er ta see wat ah could salvage. 'Ate ta see words wasted. Took so lang ta write dem ahll dat any lost ta burnin' would be ah terrible shame.

Mah back turned ta de pantry, ah did nat see T'Sali approach, tension ahll o'er 'er face. Caught 'er scent dow, ahn 'eared de bickerin' fram de distance grow louder ah momen', den quiet 'gain ahs a door was slid closed…felt Jali stand ahs best she could ta greet 'er mo'der.

"Ka" de comely 'Gonian greets softly in 'er dulcet tones, repeatin' de word twice fer bot' tigers afore 'er. Jali's sprightly "MA!" earns 'er ah lift ahn ah embrace, ahn missy Sali leans close ta tek in mah efforts.

"Naan be books ahffa yah shelf Ka…" she assure, 'er 'and strokin' soft trew de fur aht mah neck. Ah lean ta de touch, ahvin' missed 'er presence ahs much ahs dat ahv de o'ders, ahn continue mah efforts ahn momen' longer, pushin' de ashes closest tah meh inta de flames afta ah be sure day lost.

"Wasteful…" ah mutter, turnin' ah liddle grin ta she by mah side. She barely return it. "S'matta saa?" ah ask 'er. Looks strained…tired. Laike she 'ain't rested in days.

"De sneak ahn de Ra'Virr" she nearly 'iss, dow dare ain't no 'atred in 'er face. Compassion fills mah own ahs ah begin ta un'erstand de effect ees words seems ta ahv ahd.

"Came barin' news yah…?" asked jus' ta be sure. She nods, leanin' 'er shoulder ta mine, de giggly bundle ahv Jali squirmin' tween oss.

"Yah…newses dat send Dahleena crazed…merkies she say…merkies camin' fer mah pehpol…" she pause, sigh 'gain ahn lets Jali loose ta play ahn de floor. "She wans oss ta break de mine in Caldera Ka…" T'Sali shifted so she could look inta mah face ahs she spoke, de 'eat ahn laight fram de flickerin' fire warmin' 'er own, mekin' de green ahn gold scales swirllin' dawn wan side ahv it ripple wid colour.

De laikeness ta mah Dahlin lost ta Dren was obvious, ahn ah ahm nat shamed ta say she was beaudiful den, in dat laight. De same way Jali was wen she raised 'er paws ta warm dem, tilted 'er 'ead back ta lookit meh ahn toppled in ah gigglin' 'eap inta mah waitin' palms. Saw 'er fall camin soon ahs she started ta look back. Bu' wen laikenesses are gone ahn memories fergotten 'gain, T'Sali ain't she oo was lost tah meh. Ahn 'er beaudy, perennial ahs de grasses ahs it may be, would neva catch mah eye in de way it been caught by de absent wan. De Varine tah whom ah sent mah son ta give word ahv de news Shajirr shared. Ta send eem ta Varo.

Mah touts camin' full circle ah forced eem ahta mah mind 'gain, 'eld T'Sali's tense gaze ahs she explained ahll dat ahd stressed 'er inta nat sleepin'. Twas de same news Shajirr gave dis wan, ahn dat Varo gave Virr. Cept naw Khan gets ta no its impact ahn Dahleena.

"Soon ahs she 'ear de word 'merkies', saa, she start bawlin' abou' tahme bein' short…abou' 'er pehpol needin' rescue ahn breakin' de Caldera mine. She don stap tah tink dat, legion or nat, doin such ah ting will bring **MOWA **trouble ta de Lamps. Will bring **MOWA **merkies inta de Isles." She pauses, looks inta de flames ahv de fire in de 'earth. Trails a clawed finger gently dawn Jali's back, mekin' 'er giggle ahll o'er 'gain.

"Ah no de Caldera mine gatta go saa…" she meet mah gaze 'gain ahs she speks. "…ah no…bu' divin' up dare…she speks wid interests Ka…ain't tinkin' ahv de safety ahv dows al`ready 'ere wid 'er. She only tinks ahv de o'ders yet ta be saved."

Ah nod alang wid 'er words, shiftin' ta recline ahn mah side by de fire, mah gaze still upon 'er own. "She ahs ah raight ta worry fer dem…de 'er tribe T'Sali, yah no dat ahs well ahs Khan." She snorts indignantly, 'er t'in lips pulled back from 'er teet' ahs she glares aht mah words.

"Ahn dis be mah'ine" she gesture ta mys, ta Jali, speakin' ahs much wid 'er 'ands ahs she did wid 'er voice "de mine ahn de river ahn dees swamps be mah 'ome saa…ifen she goes dare…teks dem…breaks de mine…**dey fallow 'er back 'ere ahn be de end ahv oss ahll**!" Ahs soon ahs she realised she began ta shout she quieted 'er tones, smiled weakly aht Jali wen de liddle wan looked aht 'er worried ahn let ah soft sigh escape 'er lips.

"Fergiveness Ka…" she murmurs, ah clawed 'and rubbed o'er 'er eyes "…yah tink meh selfish?"

"Neva" ah reply widaht de need ta tink. "Ah see bot' sides. Bot' worries. Ow large be de Caldera mine saa? Gatta picture in ahla dis mess?" Ah silent nod fram T'Sali ahs she stands, searches de piles fer de raight information. Mid-search ah beamin' Kara 'obbled back inside. Ee caught Jali's tiny form 'gainst ees chest wen she scuttle o'er ta meet 'er favrite ba'der.

"De Varine be told" ee proclaim wid pride, carryin' ees purrin' sista tah mah side. "De Lomé tells Kara ta tell Khan dat ee goin' tah Varo ahn dat ee will cam ahn find Khan wen ee ahs tings tah spek ta eem abou. Seemed laike ee new ee would ahv tings ta say wen ee cams ta see yah Dro…ee don tell meh wat dow."

Mys nod mah gratitude ahn purr 'tank ya saa…' ahs ee set Jali dawn, ahn weh watched wid pride ahs she ambled 'er way o'er ta 'er moder. T'Sali stroked de nearest floppy ear she could reach wen de liddle wan tugged aht 'er skirts ahn set 'er abou' de task ahv tekkin' ah box ahv candles back inta de pantry. T'was only ah liddle box, bu' Kara insisted ahn shadowin' Jali's uneven steps ahs she made 'er way abou' 'er chore.

Ah minute or so afta dey pattered inta away, Ra'Virr returned ta de warmt'. "Col' ahtside naw saa" ee say by way ahv greetin', saunterin' tawards de pantry afta de Ja. Ee gave T'Sali's 'ip ah pat ahn ees way ahn she trew 'er best glare aht ees retreatin' back, tryin' ahn failin' ta 'ide de amusement ee brings 'er. Ah momen' or two la'der ees raspy laughter echoed fram de pantry alang wid ah clatter ahs Jali's box was upturned ahn de candles chased by she oo carried dem ahs dey rolled 'cross de floor.

Mys ahn T'Sali shared ah warm glance aht de pandemonium, ahn ah couldn't bu' chuckle aht de tout dat it was Virr, ra'der den de Ja demselves dat ahd caused it. Fer ahll ees years ee new laike second nature de way ta warm chil'ren ta ees presence—bot' Kara ahn Jali laughin' alang wid eem despite dare relative newness tah eem.

De sounds ahv scufflin' paws ahn laughter ahd eased by de tahme T'Sali's search bore fruit. Every set ahv scattered papers she encountered she neatened inta ah pile afore movin ta de next 'til she cam 'pon wat she ahd searched fowa. Ah velum map, broken inta t'ree pieces, wan smaller piece bound ta each side ahv de larger central wan wid twine.

De young wans were swiftly ushered back inta mah chamber afore Sali could begin 'er explanations, Jali ahn 'er favrite candle cradled ta Virr's chest ahs ee fought back ees mirt'. Much ahs Kara protested ees interest ah could nat allow eem or liddle Jali ta be exposed ta such ah…candid discussion ahv de laife bot' ee ahn she…ahn much ahv de rest ahv de Lamps shared in common. Ahll bu' Lomé, Shajirr, Virr ahn missy Dren came fram slavery, ahn Khan would nat be de wan ta bring ahlla de nasties back ta scare 'er.

Ahs Dro'Virr made ees way back ta de pantry, T'Sali set de map dawn tween oss ahn she began ta explain Leena's touts ahn ideas ahs she un'erstood dem ta be. "De mine fills de bottom ahv de crater…slave shacks 'ere ahn de sout' rim…where Leena 'erself was kept. De main buildins be ahn ah upper ledge, ahtside de crater. Widin de mines, windin' tunnel go deep, bot' miners oo ahr paid ta dig ahn de slaves kept prisoner trek trew de darknesses ta find ebony."

Ah watch ahs she indicated ahll she spoke ahv ahn de map wid 'er fingers, den drew ah line dawn aht ahv de mine, tawards Caldera itself. "Leena wans oss ta tek dis road…" Ahs she indicated de road leadin' fram Caldera's nort' gate, mah eyes widened in shock.

"Raight in de fron' door…" Ah coulda laughed fer de folly ahv de plan. Every non-Imperial guard stationed dare would be ahn oss widin' seconds…even tekin' anoder slave de way weh took Leena would be neigh ahn impossible naw tanks ta de increased numbers ahv guards dat must ahv been stationed dare by de mine's foreman…ahn dat be widaht de merkies Virr spoke ahv. T'Sali nodded 'er 'ead, grim.

"Madness ah say, good motives or nat. Gonneh git samwan killed ahn lead dem ahll back 'ere ahn…" Ah cut 'er tirade ahf, givin' 'er jaw ah soft nudge wid mah paw. "Quiet yah worries saa…yah'll unease Jali ahn bring yahself mowa stresses…"

"Ee raight" Dro'Virr puts in, returnin' fram ees stap in de pantry wid ah pan ahv wa'der ahn drawin' our eyes. Ee sets it ahn de grate dat covers part ahv de 'earth ahn crouches by T'Sali's side ahs it 'eats up. "Dahleena don need no mowa fuel fer de fires dat burn in 'er saa…let dem burn aht Sali…" ee rests ah paw 'pon 'er shoulder ah momen, meetin' 'er sceptical gaze wid quiet assurance.

"She ain't goneh tire ahv it Virr…"

"Ah no. Bu' she goneh stap talkin' craziness abou' it" ee murmured ahs ee stirred de wa'der in ees pan wid a finger, found it still too cool ahn stoked de fire aliddle. Aht T'Sali's expression ahv distaste ee snuffled wid laughter. "Dey washed saa, pramise."

She fought ta remain stern, bu' succumbed ta de laughter dat took mys ahn Virr quickly, restin' 'er fore'ead in 'er 'and ahs de wa'der warmed. Virr took de pan fram de fire once ahll was ready, 'obblin' ta de pantry ahn de 'unt fer tea leaves ahs T'Sali ahn Khan spoke ahv tings dat did nat involve Caldera, Dahleena, slavin' or Lamps.

Told 'er ahv de Grazies. Ahv de Netch ahn de 'unt ahn de sunrises dat turned de world ta red ahn gold. Ahn de rains dat washed de air clean. De boat, Blatta, dice games ahn Kara's firs' kills. Virr rejoined oss quick-like carrying two cups ahv steamin' tea, deposited dem ahn rose ta fetch ah bowl fer mys afore ah politely refused de luxury. Ah ahv ahd too much tea dees past days. Reminds meh still ahv boats ahn seas ahn comfortable elves oo nestled 'gainst meh ahs weh returned 'ome ta de Odai.

Ahs ah shifted ta let Virr curl ees lithe form closer ta de fire ah resisted de urge ta stretch back ahn straighten de furs ahn de flank de elf ahd occupied. Twas neat 'nough. De attentions, ifen ah ahd given any, ahn excuse ta see ifen ees scent remained widin' de furs ee touched. De urge was pushed back. 'Ard. No need fer tortures 'ere. No need fer mowa stresses added ta dows dat already exist.

Mys ahn T'Sali ahn Dro'Virr spoke long afta mah brief unease ahd passed. Long afta de tea was finished ahn de 'earth's fire died dawn. In de muted laight ahn relative 'ush, weh lowered 'our voices 'nough so nat ta disturb de restin' Ja. Trew dis quiet, de bickerin' ah ahd 'eard bu' forgotten upon enterin' could be 'eard ahll de clearer ahn, fer de firs tahme since ah returned 'ome ta find it ahs ah did ah questioned T'Sali ahn it.

"Basa" she say "Ahn Leena. Dey in yah back room saa. De wan wid de burners ahn blooms ahn ingredients in it. 'Tolkin' Basa tol' meh wen ee close de door. S'why ah came dawn ahn saw yah wen ah did. Dey jus' started dare meetin' ahn ahlready…" she sigh soft-like, lookin' o'er aht Virr oo looked raight back aht 'er shakin' ees 'ead.

"S'de las' ting de Lamps need" ee say "Uneasiness abou' de ting dat mos' binds oss togeder ahn…"

Virr's sageness was cut short by ah clatter dawn de 'all leadin' ta de room where de pair argued. Ahll eyes turned, ahn Virr waved oss quiet ta lis'en.

"_Neva gonneh be able ta spring dem ifen weh don' act naw!"_Leena's voice snapped. Virr rolled 'ees eyes ahs ee rose, began ta approach de edge ahv de pantry, de corner which separated de pat' ta de back room. 'Ee peek aroun' de corner, ees 'ead cocked ta 'ear betta. T'Sali snorted aht ees boyishness, bu' rose too. Made 'er way ta de curtain separatin' mah chamber fram de 'earth room ahn pushed it aside. She made no move ta enter, so mys guess de Ja be ei'der well be'aved or in sleeps.

Dis wan did nat rise ta join dem, jus' kept 'ees ear raised ta de spat. De tension dat ahd once eased away in de company ahv mah Ja ahn de o'ders began buildin' gain ahs ah lis'ened…

'Eared Basa's voice…_"Kan __**NAT **__'risk de Lamps Leena!"_

Den Leena's…_"No risk ifen weh tek de __**MINE**__! taint nowhere near 'ere!"_

Den Dro'Virr's ahs ee abandoned ees post aht de pantry's corner ahn moved back ta de 'earth. "Same, same, same" ee laments, camin' ta crouch by mah side, ees paws clasped tween ees knees, his fingers laced. "S'ahll dey been yellin' abou' since mys spek mah news saa. Neva ow ta progress. Only arguin'…feelin' responsible naw Khan."

"Naw Dro" mys assure, risin' ta sit ahn mah 'ind in de furs spread aht by de 'earth. "Dey gatta no wat 'appens… 'ow de news effects dem ain't yah fault." Ah sigh fram Virr ahs ee meets firs' mah eyes, den T'Sali's where she stand guard by de bed chamber. She smiles back aht eem bu' says no words, duckin' 'er 'ead back inta de room where de Ja rest. Eva de attentive mo'der. T'werent long oweva til de snarllin' dawn de 'all stole our attentions 'gain.

"_Dey gonneh kill all!...'see 'em kamin' ahn kill ahll in de mine..."_Basa's voice once mowa…louder naw. Expressin' fears fer de outcome ahv Leena's plan. Er reply was quick, cuttin' ahn so accurate it made dis wan wince.

"_Wasted prafits..."_she declares ahs Virr's gaze snaps ta meh, unspoken concern fer wat dis wan 'eard in 'er statement written ahll o'er ees face. Widaht lookin aht eem, ah shook mah 'ead ta dispel ees worry. Ahs been too lang since dis wan ran free fram ees bondage fer tolk ahv de trade ta upset eem o'er much. Ah no too well 'ow slaves be nought bu' chattels ta dare mastas.

Basa dow, in ees reply, did nat share Leena's opinion _"…'dey don' tink...'dey jus' wanna 'urt oss!" _ee seethed, unaware ahv de audience ee ahd drawn in de 'earth room. T'Sali even glared dawn ta de door be'ind which dey yelled, de Ja ahvin' been disturbed by de escalatin' racket.

"Back ta sleeps Jali…" she coaxed ahs de liddle wan appeared by 'er shins. Ah looked o'er aht 'er ah momen', ahs did Virr, ahn she waved ah liddle paw in our direction…may'aps 'opin' dat ei'der ahv oss would dissuade 'er mo'der fram mekin' 'er return ta bed. Kara appeared be'ind 'er, tryin' also ta coax 'er back ahn ee smiled aht dis wan ahs ah smiled aht eem, ah son's love fer 'ees fa'der in ees eyes. Dey, laike Jali's reflected de 'earth's laight back white…no fear in ei'der set. Jus' curiosity. 'Appiness ahn mischief…Dis wan recalls de scene wid such clarity…so sharply…fowa it was de last peace ee knew fer days.

Wat cam next came so fast…so widaht warnin', dat it blurs in mah memory. De arguin' fram dawn de 'all grew in pitch…guessin' de door ahd been opened ah crack…so wat was spoken ah 'eard clearly…began wid Leena's shrieked:

"_Dey neva git past Ri'Khan ahn de Varine, Basa!"_

Den Basa's frantic reply…_"De lords will kam...dey will kam...kill de strang...slave de __o'ders!!"_

…Ahn den…

"_De Varine be __**DE **__Lord...oo gonneh kill eem? Oo be ees Lord? Oo defeat eem nh? Dare be dows Basa oo sacrifice fer tings dey fight fer!"_

…

…

…Ahn den…

…

…

Ah roar…Basa's roar…ahn Leena's scream ahs ee came fer 'er. Ee pushed 'er trew de door ahv de back room. Aht inta de 'all. Inta T'Sali's field ahv vision. Leena's 'ead shot up…she saw Sali standin' wid 'er back pressed 'gainst de curtain tween de 'earth room ahn mah bed chamber. Tryin' ta keep de Ja back…ahn she ran tawards 'er.

Away fram Basa oo, 'alf crazed wid anger, gave chase. Ees roar ahv rage still ahn ees lips. Leena reached T'Sali ahs dis wan ahn Virr rose ta see wat ahd 'append. Ah ahd made it ah step wen Basa's claws bit inta Leena's back ahs ee forced 'er forward.

She screamed. De scent ahv blood filled de room…made Basa worse…made eem cam fer 'er 'gain…Virr caught Leena ahn forced 'er be'ind eem, ees paws pressed o'er de wounds ahn 'er back.

T'Sali flew 'tween dem…tried ta force Basa back…stapped ees next attack bu' ee went straight trew 'er…pushed 'er gainst de wall wid ahll ees weight ahn went fer Leena 'gain.

Ee neva made it anoder step. Widin' de second 'tween Leena's woundin' ahn de t'ud T'Sali's 'ead made ahs it 'it de wall ah was ahn eem. De speed ahv mah reaction made tekkin' ah swipe aht eem impossible. 'Nstead twas mah teet' dat caught ees arm...mah weight dat trew eem inta de wall….mah teet' 'gain dat caught ees t'igh ahn dragged eem, still tryin' ta fight wid every step ah took, 'cross de floor away fram Virr, Leena ahn de bewildered T'Sali.

Straight tawards de door. Ahn even den…ee ahd it in eem ta shriek "**YAH DON NO SACRIFICE W'ORE! YAH DON NO EET!!**" back aht Leena ahs ee struggled.

So focussed was Khan ahn removin' de wan ee carried fram ees 'ome dat de only ting 'ee 'eard above de din was Jali. 'Er piercin' screams fer 'er fa'der ta cam back even dow aht dat momen' ee could do notin' bu' burry ees claws ahn teet' in mah neck ahn fight fer ees life.

Neva ahs de descent fram ledge ta forest floor been made more swiftly den ah made it den. Crashed dawn trew de branches, no tout fer quietness ahn stealth ta 'ide our presence. Only rage ahn strent' dat ah used ta drag de wan oo very nearly caused murder in mah 'ome dawn de arbour's trunk. Sense only returned fer ah momen'…dat in which ah looked ta see ifen de distance tween mys ahn de floor would kill de wan ah carried ifen ah dropped eem.

It would nat. Ahn ee was dropped…mah jaws unclenchin' ahn ees leg ahn ah great shake ahv mah body ta loose ees claws ahn ees teet' fram mah 'ide. Ee landed wid ah grunted snarl…tried ta raise ta ees feet ta flee ahn ah fallowed eem quickly, nat even ahvin' ta tink...instinct driven ta stap de traitor fram escapin' mah justice. Ah landed easily feet fram eem, stalkin' eem ahs ee dragged eemself, ees lame leg limp ahn 'eavy, away fram meh.

Ah stapped ees escape quickly, catchin' ees ankle neath ah paw, draggin' eem back ah liddle ahs ah stepped o'er eem, mah paw den camin' ta rest o'er ees ribs, pinnin' eem dawn, mah mout' agape aht ees eye level, teet' bared laike day neva been.

Neva ahd de call ta show such…dominance…afore naw. Nat wid wan ahv mah own tribe. Mah own famoly. Bu' aht dat momen' it did nat matta. Mah only instinct was ta protect dows oo were t'reatened.

..

..

Dare were no words fer ah lang tahme. Ee ahd no breat' ta spek ahn ah…couldn't spek fer anger. Ahd ah opened de clenched teet' ee was faced wid ah woulda simply roared, ahn dat…much ahs ah felt it appropriate…would nat 'elp de situation.

Ees paws scrambled aht de wan ah ahd pressed inta ees ribs…tryin' in vein ta remove de weight ah pressed 'pon eem trew it. Much ahs ees claws drew blood ah felt liddle bu' anger ahs ah watched eem struggle. Ended it wid ah swift nip ta ees neck…'oldin' jus' 'ard 'nough ta…slow ees breathin'…nat ta kill eem.

Ahs ees gaspin' became mowa laboured ee began ta still, ahn twas only den dat ah released eem. Only den ah felt ee ahd been subdued 'nough ta release de pressure ah liddle.

Jus' nough so ee could breathe prapaly...ahn so ah could face eem 'gain. See ees eyes…'ear eem ahs ee spat 'don matta' ahn bared ees teet' ahs ah did mine. Goadin' meh ahlmos…

Callin' mah bluff. Askin' fer de bite mah bared teet' warned ahv.

Above ees ragged gasps, ahn de growl ah could nat keep quiet, no sound was made. Trut' be Khan was beyond de point where ee quite new 'ow ta 'andle de situation…were ee anywan bu' Ra'Basa ah woulda ripped eem apart soon ahs ah reached eem...

Bu' ee ah Lamp…

Mowa den dat, ee famoly ta de femme-Jiitt oo ah consider, ifen nat mah own Ja, den de sista ahv mah son…

Ahn in dat knowledge…sam'ow every tahme mah jaws unclenched ahn ah tout ta wound eem…ah stapped…tout ahv D'Jali…replayed 'er screams fer 'er Dro'Basa…ahn new ah could nat kill eem fer de attack ee made ahn Leena.

Slowly, de lips dat anger ahd pulled back ta bare mah teet' relaxed. Pressed togeder in ah line ahs ah stared aht de wan ah 'eld dawn ahs ee stared back. Ees eyes 'eld no fear. 'Eld nought aht ahll. Would nat even reflect de moon laight. Ees jaw worked ahs ees breat' returned, wheezin' afore ee coughed "Kah…Ka-haan…"

No ansa fram dis wan, dow ah noted wid private relief dat ee brought up no blood ahs ee coughed. Ee 'gain tried forcin' mah paw ahf ees ribs. 'Gain failed ahs ah watched. Ahs de growl dat ahd neva stapped rumblin' in mah chest grew slowly in volume ahn changed inta ah tightly restrained barkin' roar ahs ah 'issed ees name "Baaaahhhss**saaaAAH**!".

Neva did ee flinch. Only moved ta escape meh ahs ah moved fram o'er eem ahn snapped aht ees legs. Instinct drivin' meh ta git eem away fram mah 'ome ahn dows widin it. Even dow ee new ah meant de t'reat de bites warned ahv would come true ifen ee didn't move, ees movement seemed muted in ah way nat caused by ees lame leg. Laike ee was only 'alf 'earted in ees attempt ta preserve eemself.

Strange ahs dis was, ah made no move ta actually wound eem fur'der. Only forced eem aht inta de gathered darkness, tawards de Odai's mout'. Ee 'obbled alang 'til ees shudderin' paws slipped ahn de slick bank, de leg ah ahd bitten bucklin' neath eem. De weight ahv de fall brought no curse fram ees lips ahn ee remained still where ee fell, ees forepaws t'rust inta de rushin' wa'ders, ees weight balanced ahn wan knee, de lame leg 'eld close ta ees body, ees face ah mask ahv pain. Ah stood aht ah distance ahn watched ahs ee bathed de gashes, shakin' wid de sting salt water brought ta flesh wounds, bu' o'derwise silent.

Mah eyes dropped closed ahs de minutes ticked by, still so shocked by 'ow quickly everytin' ahd fallen ta pieces. Disbelievin' dat Basa…wan oo ah considered ah friend ahn confidant…de Dro' ahv mah son's sista…would act so violently.

Felt ah did nat no eem. Laike sam o'der Khajiitt ahd stolen eem away fram meh. Fram oss, ees famoly. Notin' made sense in 'ow ee acted bu' Khan…Khan did nat ahv de tongue ta spek de question 'why' ta eem, even'dow ah t'ousand 'whys' needed ta be asked.

'_Why yah wanna 'urt Leena?'_

'_Why yah betray de Lamp's trust by actin' so violently ta wan ahv ya own?'_

'_Why yah do dis ta poor D'Jali? Why yah tek 'er fa'der away?'_

Ah winced in sympathy fer de poor Ja…touts ahv 'er…ahn de lull in de soft splashin' made by Basa's paws in de wa'der…bringin' mah gaze back ta ees 'unched form. True ta mah observation, ee ahd stapped ees bathin'. Jus' sat slumped in de shallows, ees body twitchin' wid every breat' ee took.

Ahs ah began ta approach ee jittered ahn turned, dow still, in spite ahv mah treatment ahv eem, showed no fear ahv de deat' dat ah could…bu' would nat…bring ta eem. Ees entire posture screamed 'ostility…dow nat directed aht Khan. De shoulders ah rarely saw ah Suthay-raht arch up were arched, ees 'ead low 'tween dem, ears flat ta ees 'ead. Ees lips would pull back ahn every second breat', barin' ees teet'…bu' gain…s'laike ee was lookin' trew meh, nat aht meh. De t'reat fer anoder...

Finally de glassy eyes dat ahd stared resolute aht de darknesses tah mah back fixed upon meh, wild in dare intensity. So wild dat mah steps 'alted ta tek eem in. Ta watch dis seemin'…unravellin' ahv de Khajiitt oo sat crumpled ahn de bank.

"Jali…" ee finally rasped.

Mah reply was instant, solemn "Ain't none ahv yah concern" ahn jolted such ahn aggrieved 'iss fram Basa dat ee almos' buckled furder. 'Ees muzzle lowered ta de ground neath eem ahs ee opened ees jaw in ah silent shriek ahv pain ahn rage, ahn in dat momen', in spite ahv ahll ee did, mah 'eart bled wid ees…fowa ah new dat pain in sam measure…new dat scream well…mos' slaves did. Dat 'opelessness ahn grief dat be so deep it soundless.

Bu' ah could nat let eem ahv 'er. Nat den. Nat ahn dat river bank.

It days ta come…may'aps. Khan ain't so cruel ahs ta keep 'er fram eem ifen ee in ees raight mind. Bu' den…ahs ees 'ead rose 'gain ahn ees eyes fixed ahn mine… 'ee weren't even close.

Neva would dis wan ahv guessed dat dis…was neath de surface ahv mah ba'der Jiitt. Neva would ah ahv tout eem so…crazed…so tortured. Ahn 'gain…mah 'why' failed meh.

T'wasnt in meh ta ask. Ah simply let eem stare murders aht meh til ees voice whispered back inta life.

"She cry fer meh…" ees tone…soft…bewildered sam'ow…laike ee wakin' up afta ah years sleep ahn don quite no where ee be aht. 'Gain mah eyes closed in pain fer eem. 'Gain, mah ansa was clear:

"Yah ahv no raight ta 'er" ahn ees, jus' ahs clear, de bewilderment gone 'gian:

"She ahs ah raight ta meh."

"Ah raight ta be kept **SAFE **fram yah" came mah reply ahs ah approached eem. Ahs afore, ee crumpled aht mah tolk ahv keepin' Jali fram eem. Ees eyes screwin' shut tight, ees 'ead turned fram meh…tremblin' paws camin' ta clasp 'ees maw ta keep ees teet' 'idden fram meh ahs ah neared ees side.

T'was no way ee was goneh risk appearin' dangerous naw. De fight dat ee so violently put up simmered jus' neath de surface…bu' ee weren't goneh strike aht naw. Ahs ees gaspin' breat's reached mah 'ears ah 'why' finally seemed appropriate…dow it weren't spoken wid ah 'why' in de question itself:

"Yah no sacrifice…Basa?" ah murmured close ta ees ear. Ees entire body tensed, jerked ahs anoder silent scream left eem. Disappeared inta ees paws. Ee reached fer mah brow ah momen' ta steady eemself, ees body listin' fram left ta right, bu' wrenched back afore it could touch meh. New ee no longer ahd dat liberty.

Meant nat to spek de words ta wound eem…jus' ta…point de way fer mys ta figure aht de 'why' be'ind ees attack ahn Leena. Seemed ta Khan dat ees appreciation ahv loss was deeper den ah eva realised.

Bu' ah neva spoke de 'why' ta eem. Couldn't. Fowa in dat momen', mah muzzle close 'nough ta eem dat ees scratchy breat's were felt 'pon it, ee spek fowa meh…

"Ssshe…" ee rasp 'tween gaspin' breat's. Once…twice…repeated de word. Laike it stuck in ees t'roat ahn couldn't git mowa sense around it.

"Leena…" ah prompt ahs ee struggled. Ee nodded violently…choked ahn ees words 'gain…den wheezed "Ssshe sp…spek ahv sah…sacrifices…saa…don no…no its meanin'…its feelin'…" ees voice fades inta anoder pained snarllin' gasp as ee speks, ees teet' bared ahs ee forces ees body inta stillness. Much ahs ee forces it dow, ee cahnt stap de quakin' dat rocks eem.

Ees words quicken den…laike ee gatta git dem fram ees lips afore dey burn eem "Neva ahd ta watch 'em die…neva ahd ta 'ear dare screamin'…_Basa_…_Basa_…_**Basa**_…!!" De words became shouts ahs ee spek dem ta meh, starin' inta mah shocked face ahs ee fought fer breat' ta continue.

"Oo screams?" mys ask ahs ee sucks in great breat's, tryin' sam'ow ta mek sense ahv de seemin' nonsense ee speks. "Wat yah tolkin' abou'? Oo screams? Leena?"

"**D'JALI**!" ee shrieks, forcin' mah silence. Ah stared 'ard aht eem den…waitin'…mah gaze beggin' de questions mah lips were too shocked ta spek. Took eem minutes ta drag ees voice back inta workin' order. Wat ee spoke woulda brought meh ta mah knees…woulda demanded comfort ahn empathy…ifen ahll dat ahd past wid Leena did nat so incense meh. Ahs it was…ah could bu' lis'en.

"T…t'werent no tribe fer Basa…no tribe…ah famoly…" ees voice breaks…so compellin' dis wan ta reach fer eem…ah remained still. Rapt.

Ees jaw works silently afore ee manages "_D'Jali_…_Va'Rabi_…" anoder break in ees already broken voice…ees body shakes…twitches…bu' still ee speks…still Khan remains ahs passive ahs ee cahn. Asks no questions…dow wan is begged by ees words. 'D'Jali…Va'Rabi…' ee cahnat spek ahv ees bahbe Jali…mah silence goads eem ahn.

"Mah…mah sweet D'Jali…only tryin' ta protect…" 'gain ee shrieks silently inta ees paw…de o'der extended ta meh, beggin' meh ta wait ta lis'en. Ah nod…slowly settle 'pon mah 'ind, mah eyes ahn eem ahs de paw is lowered…clenched in de mud neath eem.

"Ta protect 'er chil'ren…" ees jaw worked 'gain…like ee tryin' ta stop ah sob buildin' in ees chest.

"…mah chil'ren…fram de slavers…" de sob cams...ahn ee looks away 'gain, burryin' ees 'ead in de crook ahv ees elbow…bitin' ees skin…tryin' ta beat de pain dawn. De shock ahv ahll ee tells meh is 'idden fram eem wen it shows 'pon mah face...pieces ahv de puzzle fallin' inta place.

_D'Jali…de name ahv ees Rabi…ees mate…D'Jali…de name ahv ees Ja...wan named fer de o'der's memory._

"Dey came wid stakes ahn 'ammers ahn cages…tek mah chil'ren while dey play in de forests…" ah pained gasp "…nail em…_**NAIL EM**_…" ee shouts de words, ees eyes ahn mine "…ta de arbours by dare paws…de trees…wait fer D'Jali ta cam runnin'…ahn…" Gain de emotion drops eem…ees 'ead pushed 'pon de grou' ahs ee sobs…wretches…den speks ahn…

"Ahn dare was **NOUGHT **ah could do…no matta de fight in meh…dey scream fer meh still…Ih'cadé…Nay'da…Dahma…de Ja…so frightened…in so much pain…ahn D'Jali…**BASA**! she screamed…**SAVE 'EM BASA**! **DE JA BASA**! **SAVE EM**! **SAVE EM**! **NAH**!"

Ees words tapered ta silence…ees eyes livid upon meh…ahs broken ahs ee be vengeful ahs ee repeated de last words ee 'eard ees mate spek. Ah could do nought bu' stare in shocked un'erstandin' ahs ees actions…while dey wrong…began ta mek sense. Ee lost ees family ta slavers. Could nat fight dem ahf. Was taken by dem back ta Vvardenfell while ees mate…ees Rabi, died wid dare Ja'khajiit ahn Elsweyr. Ah tried fer words…

"Leena did nat no yah…" bu' even widaht ees snapped "**SHE NOS NAT PAIN! NAT SACRIFICE KHAN**!" dey felt ahn sounded 'ollow.

"Yah pain…" ah try 'gain…lost…so lost ahs ta 'ow ah could…should…comfort eem. "Should nat compel yah ta murder. Leena deserves 'er laife…jus' ahs…" Mah remainin' words… 'yah famoly did'…died ahn mah lips ahs ees anger 'gain melted inta grief.

Steelin' mahself 'gainst mah own reservations fer trustin' eem, ah spoke "Cam de marnin…mys venture ta de Lamps. Spek ta dem ahv yah ahn Jali…ah won' keep yah parted ifen de o'ders show yah clemency…bu' ya neva settin' foot near Leena 'gain."

Pained ahs ah was fer eem, ah could nat waver in mah disdain fer ees actions. Ah stood, mah eyes pressed closed 'gainst de words ee spoke, ahn turned, pickin' mah way o'er ta de edge ahv de forest ahn de large, flat rocks dat strew de floor.

Ah would nat leave eem alone ta ees grief dis naight. Aloneness ahn pain dat deep would only eat aht eem fur'der.

* * *

De marnin' dat found Khan ahn Ra'Basa ahn de edge ahv de Odai was ah rain filled wan. True ta mah conviction, ah ahd nat left sight ahv de o'der Jiitt fer de entire naight. Ifen ee raised ees 'ead aht ahll…which Khan don tink ee did…ee would ahv only seen de moonlaight reflect o'er mah eyes ahs ah kept mah vigil. De blacknesses dat fall upon de Bitter Coast wen de rains come be deep.

Ah left Basa where ee ahd fallen de naight past, de want ta move seemin' nat ta ahv reached eem yet, ahn pramised eem once mowa dat ah would approach de Lamps regardin' ees raight ta Jali's company. Mah route up ta mah 'ome was mowa careful den dat ah took dawn de eve previous, ahn ah was met 'pon de ledge ahtside de door by a wrought lookin' T'Sali.

Soon ahs she could reach meh she pulled mah 'ead 'gainst her chest, ah 'usked "Ohh Ka…" breathed 'gaint mah ear.

"Yah ahlrigh'?" mys reply, pressin' mah brow ta 'ers ahs ah moved ta look aht 'er prapaly. She 'eld in ah soft whimper aht de question, brushin' 'er fingers o'er de brow ah touched.

"Yah…" ah nod "yahself? Yah gahts blood 'ere…" she reaches, strokes ah finger 'gainst wan ahv de wounds left by Basa in our struggle. Ah shake mah 'ead ta 'er worries.

"Naw…scratches…don worry fer dem saa…" Ah looked ta de door…den back ta T'Sali. "Ow be…"

T'Sali's turn ta shake 'er 'ead. "Jali…oh Ka, Jali so frightened…will nat be comforted. Nat even Kara can ease 'er. Jus' mewls…sobs…ah rememba Basa tellin' meh Jali would cry fer eem samtahmes bu' ah neva seen 'er do so 'til naw. She jus' stood tremblin' wen yah…ahn…" she nodded ta de Odai's bank, alludin' ta mah scrap wid Basa.

"Ahll she did was stand" T'Sali breathes "…stand ahn paddle 'er back paws…laike she col'…ahn cry…reachin' fer Basa…tried ta fallow yah bu' Kara caught 'er ahn 'eld 'er...she won' stap saa…jus' calls fer Basa…"

Ah let ah deep breat' aht trew mah teet' ahn broached de pramise ah made ta Basa. Explained mah want ta seek de Lamp's counsel. T'Sali's jaw clenched so 'ard she 'issed…bu' she stood back fram de door, indicatin' 'er assent ta mah return wid ah demure tilt ahv 'er 'ead.

Strange yah tink dat Khan be de wan oo mus seek assent ta enter ees own 'ome…bu' samow…mah experience wid Basa…de wan ta protect mah famoly ahn subdue eem trew dominance…de feelin' knocked mah usual ease ahf centre. Unsure ahs ah was ifen T'Sali saw oss ahn de forest floor…ifen she saw mah actions ahn was frightened by dem…ah wanted ta be sure dat 'er ire was not earnt by de return ahv de wan oo, even wid pure motives, petrified 'er bahbe.

Seemed, lookin' inta 'er face ahs ah wolked inside, dat she ahd no fear ahv meh…dow…unfortunately fer mys…de same could nat be said ahv Jali.

De room was ahs it ahd been wen ah left it…paper strewn…tension filled…lit by de flickerin' laight ahv de 'earth dat, unlike it usually did, gave Khan no comfort wid its warmt'…dow naw ahll dows oo remained widin' were in plain sight. Kara ahd distraught Jali in ees lap by de 'earth. Leena ahn Virr spoke soft fram de pantry. Ahll eyes rose ta meh…de firs' set, Kara's, relieved…confused…Jali's, stricken wid fear…Leena's thankful ahs she approached meh swiftly, knelt ahn nuzzled 'er way neat' mah chin, ahn Virr's…de ahd mixture ahv angered ahn relieved ah often associated wid eem in recent tahmes.

Much ahs ah appreciated Leena's warmt, ah shrugged 'er 'tankyahs' away wid ah dismissive grunt, too…too stricken by de fright wid which Jali looked aht meh ta feel mah actions…dows dat brought 'er such grief…deserved tanks. She struggled in Kara's lap ahs ah entered, 'er mewls dampenin' inta whimpers ahn, 'gain, mah 'eart broke fer de agonies ah brought 'pon 'er.

Woulda given anytin' den ta return in 'er eyes ta bein 'Dro'Khan'…nstead ahv de violent protecta ahv 'er tribe oo deals wid troubles she cahnat un'erstand ahn scares 'er witless in de process…bu'…fer ahll 'er turmoil…fer ahll Kara's struggles ta keep 'er in ees arms…ah could nat feel guilt fer wat ah ahd ta do wid Basa.

T'was wat ah was made ta do. Ta protect mah famoly.

"Khan…" Virr's voice broke meh fram mah starin', drew mah eyes ta de pantry…ahn ah fallowed ees steps wen ee beckoned meh, inta de room where Leena ahn Basa began dare argument de naight prior. Once widin…our steps fallowed by T'Sali bu' nat Leena, 'ee pushed de door to, waited til we ahd settled, den took ah seat ahn faced oss.

"Wat in de gahds name Khan…" ees anger ahn confusion fer de momen' directed aht dis wan.

"Wat Dro?"

"Wat ee doin?! Was dat ah try fer murder ah saw!?" Virr snapped, risin' fram ees seat ahs ee spoke, gesturin' ta de 'allway beyond de door. T'Sali snorted 'er derision fer 'ees tone, movin' ta stand in ees way.

"Settle Virr" she snap "t'werent Khan's doin'…shoutin' does notin' bu' remind meh ahv de scuffle." Virr snarled ahn went ahn, undeterred.

"De Jekosiit tried fer Leena's **LAIFE **T'Sali! Yah cahnat tell meh anytin' differen'!"

Dare bickerin' snipped back ahn fort' fer minutes. Minutes in which Khan was silent, lis'enin' yet nat. Mah mind ahn Jali…ahn de famoly Basa tol' meh ee lost ta de slavers…de conflict widin' meh posed by keepin' eem fram ees new famoly…de D'Jali named fer ees lost mate…

Finally…wen de snipped comments tailed ahf…wen Virr ahd tekin' ees chance ta show ees worries de best way ee cahn…silence settled o'er de o'ders ahs it did Khan. Silence til Virr reached fer mah neck ahs T'Sali ahd, pickin' widaht comment aht de bloody trails wept by de liddle nicks left by Basa's claws.

"Ee git yah good saa?" ee finally rumbles. Laike afore ah shook mah 'ead. "Dis wan ahs ahd much wors Dro'" ah assured eem ahn ee nods…teks ah breat' ahn lets it aht slowly afore spekin' 'gain:

"Basa lives" a statement, nat ah question. New meh too well ta tink ahd kill eem. Regardless, ah nodded fer T'Sali's benefit. She looked relieved.

"No blood ahn yah 'ands Ka…" she murmurs, den adds "unlaike yah mane…"

"Ah will mend" ah tell 'er "…bu' Basa…"

"Yah maul eem?" T'Sali 'alf laughed. Virr too chuckled ahs ees pickin' fingers fell ta pat mah neck.

"Naw…" ah murr toutfully…reticent ta repeat wat ah 'eard fram Basa by de river. It seemed too…private ah ting ta 'ear second paw, ahs Shajirr puts it. Virr, eva vigilant, noticed mah unease.

"Wat it is den saa? Still shaken?"

Ah shook mah 'ead…spoke de words ahv Basa's want ta see D'Jali. Spoke too ahv mah trust in ees motives…dow did nat recite mah reasons fer ahvin' such trust. Hours ahv debate followed…no dis since Leena appeared aht de doorway wid news ahv supper bein' ready afore our meetin' was finished. Virr's reservations were obvious. De danger Basa ahd posed ta nat only Leena, bu' ahll dows present. Layin' 'ands ahn T'Sali made dis ahll ees fear mowa grievous.

T'Sali 'erself was equally concerned, dow pained deeply by Jali's agonies aht ahvin' lost eem fer de tahme bein'. She tol' meh 'gain ahv de bahbe's terror aht bein' separated fram 'er fa'der ahn 'ow she feared, ifen dey remained apart too long, dat she would feel Basa abandoned 'er wen dat, quite obviously, was nat de case.

Our discussions continued afta Leena's call ta supper. T'Sali took D'Jali back inta mah chamber wid Kara, 'opin' ta coax 'er inta sleepin' since she ahd nat done since de prior evenin'. Ah was gladdened by 'er foresight, bu' pained by it still…sure dat 'alf 'er reasonin' rested 'pon Jali's unease wid meh. Bu', 'gain, mys could nat feel guilt fer mah actions in restrainin' Ra'Basa.

My only guilt was dat poor D'Jali ahd ta witness it.

So it was dat de evenin' laight found our congregation…minus D'Jali, Kara ahn T'Sali…settled 'pon de rugs ahn furs strewn afore de 'earth. We spoke ahv Basa ahn ees Ja in low voices, tryin' ta keep ees mention away fram de too large ears ahv ees bahbe, ahn agreed afta much consideration dat so lang ahs ee remained away fram Leena, ee could watch o'er Jali fer ahs lang ahs she would ahv eem.

Strangely, de decidin' vote ahn de matta was teekin' by Leena 'erself. Ah pondered, ahs she set ah bowl ahv 'ot wa'der dawn by mah side ahn set ta work cleanin' de blood fram mah fur, aht 'ow deep 'er seemin'ly gentle nature ran widin' 'er. It let 'er fergive de wan oo went ta 'arm 'er 'nough ta let eem back widin de famoly…if only ta care fowa ees Ja.

Relaxed ahs ah was by de softness ahv 'er touch, ahn by de murmured words she spoke ahs she worked, ah could nat bu' let mah mind stray. Back ta tahmes ahn places where de stress ahn uncertainty ahv de past…days…did nat weigh so 'eavy 'pon meh.

Wen Ra'Basa was eemself…ahn mys was nought bu' D'Jali's 'Dro'Khan'…no mowa…no less…wen Sali would laugh freely ahn Leena picked wild flowers…ahn Lomé gave chase wen ah stole ees dagger…de snuffle ahv laughter dat memory brings meks Leena's paws jump where dey lay 'gainst mah back. She ahd worked 'er way fram de smallest cuts neath mah ear ta de largest 'pon mah left shoulder ahn smiled aht meh wen she met mah eyes, curious aht mah sudden mirt'.

Gave 'er no verbal explanation…doubt ah could widaht soundin…wantin' fer eem…so ahn simply returned 'er smile, relaxed aliddle furder neath 'er gentle touch ahn let de warmt' ahv de 'earth's low flame slowly dry de moisture clingin' ta mah pelt where dat touch ahd been.

Privately, ah wondered ifen ah could confide in Leena, ahn de o'ders fer dat matta, mah…unease regardin' de role ah seemed ta ahv inadvertently taken ahn in dealin' wid Basa. Ah ahd, widin' de space ahv seconds, gone fram jus' Khan…friend…neighbour...son…Lamp…ta feelin'…inside aht least…de weight ahv responsibility fer de Lamps' safety 'pon de shoulders Leena so delicately cleaned…washin' away de stains left by dat exercise ahv dat responsibility…

Ahn in dat momen' ah really felt, fer de firs' tahme in days, ah stab ahv want fer Lomé's company. Ah stab ahv want ahn…admittedly, ah flash ahv guilt fowa allowin mah…unease abou' mah feelins' fer eem ta git de betta ahv meh in days past. So uncomfortable was ah dat ees concerns were piqued by mah behaviour…mah offishness. Ahn dat, given de fact dat mah feelins' ahn de insecurities dey brought were mah own, nat ees, was nat fair ta eem aht ahll.

Even wid dat unease oweva, ah new ah could share ees counsel if need be. We still maintained de friendship we ahd built since we met 'gain by de river ahn ah new…even ifen wat ah was spekin' ahv made liddle sense ta eem, ee would nat be wan ta turn fram meh.

Ah wondered too wen ee would return fram meetin' Varo…ifen ee ahd already met wid eem…wat news ee might bring…where ees pat' would lead eem til de tahme ee came fer meh…weh'der, wen ee did cam, ee would return 'ere fer de firs' tahme since ee left ahll dat tahme back…weh'der 'ee would share mah 'earth 'gain…jus' laike Leena ahn ah did naw…could almos' see eem settled dare ahs ah gazed 'cross de room…sat 'pon ees 'aunches ahs ee watches de fire's laight…de glow reflectin' ahf de redness ahv ees eyes ahn ees pelt…'ands loose tween ees knees, laike ees pelt is abou' ees shoulders…relaxed…'appy…de slight curve ees posture gives de small ahv ees back 'ighlightin' de dip ees spine traces dawn its centre …de strent' in ees…

Mah musins' died quick wen Leena's softly spoken "Ri'Khan…" nudged mah senses. Ah took ah sharp breat', joltin' back ta de present, mah eyes wide in shock fer de momen' it took ta realise dat Lomé was nowhere ta be seen ahn mah dear Leena, oo took such care ta clean mah wounds, was apologisin' tinkin' she'd 'urt meh. Shock came too fowa 'ow mah mind wondered o'er de absent Mer's form...lingerin' so...admirin' eem in ah manner ah new full well ee would neva allow in laife, ahn ah shut mah eyes tight ah momen' 'gainst de want ta linger 'pon eem furder.

Dare was no denial in meh abou' why ah so admired eem. Mah naight neath de Netches' skies left meh in no doubt ahv 'ow ee drew mah eyes. Ow ees form, ees body warmed mah blood wid want fer eem. Mah dismay aht mah wonderin' imaginin's only came when sense once 'gain reminded meh dat fowa ahll dare detail...fowa ahll de smile ah saw eem give meh in mah mind's eye mimicked de wan dat graced ees lips in laife...ee would neva allow mah gaze ta so linger.

Thus, entertainin' touts ahv eem doin' so...while dey warmed mah 'eart mowa den dey did mah blood...equalled de pleasure dey gave meh wid de pain ahv dat knowledge.

"Ri'Khan?" Leena murmured 'gain, 'er touch soft 'pon mah brow ahs she tied ta draw mah eyes. Ah recovered mahself fram mah musin's quickly, turned ta 'er ahn clasped 'er paws in mine ah momen'...tankin' 'er twice o'er fer ahll de aid she gave meh. Wen she asked why dare be two 'tankyahs' given fer such simple work ah regarded 'er ah momen' afore givin' ahn ansa "De firs' fer yah kindness in 'ealin' meh Leena. De second…" ah slight tilt ahv mah 'ead "fer given meh ah lesson in humility…fergiveness. Yah ah betta Jiitt den Khan be in dat saa."

"Nat so" she spek, smilin' prettily, ah deep breat' mekin' 'er slender shoulders rise ahn fall.

"Tis so" ah return "Yah learn dis fram de Krin nh?"

'Er delicate 'ead shakes "Naw…fram laife nh Ri'Khan?" She pauses…looks o'er ta Virr where ee rests enjoyin' de last ahv ees eats...den ta de curtain coverin' de entrance ta mah chamber…Jali's mewlin' could still be 'eard widin ahn Leena sighed wid sympthy. "Couldn't…ahv eem lose ees famoly…fowa ah cahnat tink ta lose mine."

...

...

Dows words were de last Leena spoke ta meh dat eve. 'Er lesson in absolution was ah sage wan, ahn ah left 'er company ta ponder it aht in de cool air, overlookin' de Odai fram de relative comfort ahv mah favourite branch.

Ahs tahme past ahn de eve began ta close aroun' meh ah felt ah small measure ahv fergivness fer mah own actions in scarin' D'Jali. Felt too de pains ah ahd put mahself trew in confessin' mah…_want_…fer Lomé ta mah own inner judge begin ta wane.

Was jus' turt' afta ahll. Ahn self knowledge was nat samtin' ta be fought 'gainst. True it be dat de ehlf in question could nat be privy ta dat knowledge, ahn ah resolved 'gain dat ee neva would be. T'was de only way ta keep oss bot' safe, ahn dat safety was samtin ah would neva sacrifice. Bu' ah was equally sure dat self-delusion ahn lies tah mahself would mek de deep unease dat fallowed mah inner 'confession' return, fowa it was de need ta 'ide dat caused mah panic ta rise in de firs' place.

Caused meh ta flinch aht de sight ahv de wan ah so coveted ahn act ahs if ee was less den de ba'der ah saw eem ahs still. Ahs if ah blamed eem fer so drawin' mah gaze, which, 'course, ah did nat.

Dees touts remained wid meh ahs de darkness fell. Ahs de clouds dat ahd blackened de skies parted ahn de naight sky was lit up by de t'ick silver star-banks ahv de Lunar Lattice 'igh above. Dey remained ahs T'Sali carried D'Jali aht ahnta de ledge, across fram which ah reclined 'pon mah branch.

Ah stood ahs soon ahs 'er eyes met mine, watched ahs she pulled ah t'in veil o'er Jali's 'ead…ta protect fram de col…ah ease 'er fear aht mah presence…ahn climbed fram mah branch ta stand by dem. Ta lend T'Sali mah body ta guide she ahn 'er squirmin', mewlin' bundle dawn trew de branches til she reached ah place where she could carry ahn alone.

Ah remained in de arbour, low dawn, watchin' ahs she stood, straight backed ahn rigid ahs Ra'Basa edged aht ahv de darkness. De step back she took was 'alted ahs de warnin' growl ah gave Basa reached eem…stilled eem…made eem wait fer T'Sali ta unwrap 'er liddle bundle ahn set 'er 'pon de ground.

Ra'Basa's absolution fer ees foolishness was found in de shinin' recognition in Jali's eyes.

Mah absolution...bot' fer de fear ah caused 'er...ahn fer de disservice ah did ta Lomé's friendship in seekin' distance fram eem...was found in de sound ahv 'er laughter ahs, afta jus' ah momen' ahv nervous 'esitation, she ran inta de arms ahv 'er fa'der.


	23. No

A/N: Good day all! I'm SO SO SO SO sorry for the massive gaps between updates. It's the PhD. It sucks life out of me. Here is the next chapter though. Ready and raring to go. There is some MAJOR plot in this one. Moving things along at last !!celebrates!! Anyway, I'm rambling. Please enjoy and recall I write faster when I have reviews to bouy me on. The usual disclaimer applies. I own nothing that Bethesda owns but everything in this fic that they don't.

Dedicated and thanks in a large part to the support received from my co-author Joe.

-Happy Reading-

* * *

Setting the Scene:

Wet. The air was wet. And cold. And **REEKED** of decaying seaweed. But these things were not new to Hlan, captain of the vessel Chun-Ook. The seaport in which he spent his days and the coasts he navigated by night all held the same aroma and, as he guided his ship past the mouth of the Odai river he wondered if the captain of the light skipper moored by it noticed it.

He never did anymore, but he knew it still remained because of the grousing of his current passengers. Tybus Pelanix and his motley band of merkies sat around a table near the main mast. Hlan, using the mirror he kept about his person for signalling other captains across the waves, watched them as they conversed in the dying light of a single oil lamp. The orange glow it cast highlighted the faces of five of the seven occupying the table, Pelanix, a woman and three other men. One of whom was a Dunmer.

With a soft huff Hlan clicked the case holding his mirror shut and tucked the little slip of leather and polished glass into his pocket. The winds were low, the sea quiet. Its hissing rush against the bulkheads was calming to him. More familiar, in some ways, than the voices muttering behind him, regardless of the fact that he had known Pelanix for over 20 years. They were talking about a job. He listened.

"The Caldera pit" Pelanix's voice "is accessible only through the front entrance. The foreman's building sits right on its edge, so we'll have a clear view down the valley once we set up shop."

"We picking up any others once we hit ground?" the Dunmer's gravelly cough of a voice asked.

"No" Pelanix again "Seven is enough for now. Dren isn't paying enough to get others involved." The sound of papers being exchanged, pushed across the ragged tabletop. Then the Dunmer again:

"How much?"

"Seven thousand split seven ways" the Woman's voice now. Hlan couldn't help but think that if she raised it any more she'd set the hairs on his neck on end under his scarves.

A low rumble of content around the table at her words. The Dunmer sat back, stretching his legs out, his eyes slitting slightly as he tilted back his chin and regarded her. "That's a lot of drakes for a guard job Gerita. Something you're not telling us?"

The woman hissed indignantly through her teeth. "Vith to you Bron!" she said, swiping her hand through the air as though trying to swat a fly. Pelanix clamped a hand on her shoulder and, though she still frothed at the Dunmer across from her, her voice cut off cleanly.

"Keep a lid on your temper Rita" the Imperial Pelanix rumbled. His eyes fixed on Bron, the Mer with the questions, who looked right back at him, his black brows quirking over his eyes.

"What she means to say sera is that she doesn't know if there is anything more to the job. The packet…" a gesture for the eviscerated writ laying between them on the table, its papers and particulars having been pawed over relentlessly "is silent on everything but the fact that there has been a recent escape. A highly troublesome Khajiitt called Dahleena."

Bron rocked back in his chair a little further, his chin cradled in his right hand's fingers, the thumb worrying his lip thoughtfully. "Dahleena" he repeated, searching his memory for the name. He found nothing.

"Troublesome how?" another at the table, a Breton man, asked.

"What does **THAT **matter?" Bron sneered, his upper lip twitching slightly as it pulled back over his teeth. "It's escaped" he continued "and there is money to be had in making sure no others follow."

Another rumble of agreement from about the table.

"He's right" the now calmed Rita murmured, again gained Bron's quirked brow framed gaze. "What matters is the job itself, not the reasons why the job came up. It's none of our business why Dren is being looted. All we need to do…" she reached, tapped the writ then sat back, tugging at the fingerless glove covering her hand "is stand guard."

"And the Legion?" the Breton man again, spoke as he shifted in his seat and rested his elbows on the table, his clasped hands held out before him.

"Aren't a problem" Pelanix snipped.

"Now **THAT**" Bron again, disbelieving "is the biggest load of horse cra-"

"Oh and now he speaks of horses!" Rita's barking voice raised enough to bring Hlan's neck hair on end. "What are you ash-skin? N'wah as well as mmmpphh!!" As the Dunmer erupted out of his chair at the insults Pelanix grabbed his fellow Imperial's head in both of his wide hands, his right palm across her mouth, the left on the back of her neck. The men flanking Bron at the table leapt up with him, stopping him from taking the swing at the woman it was plainly obvious he wanted to. The outpouring of Dunmeriis slurry from his lips made Hlan's brows raise and brought a snicker from his lips, though the others aboard seemed not to comprehend it. Just hearing noise, gutturally shrieked noise spat from filthy lips.

"**ENOUGH**!" Plenaix finally roared through the din, fixing both Rita and the irate Bron with his most commanding glare.

"That's enough from** BOTH **of you" he growled against his captive comrade's ear, though his voice well enough carried to all those around him. He released Rita cleanly, his hands removed with such haste she may as well have been carrying Corpus. She stood quiet as he glared into her face, trembling with a mixture of anger and cold, though no fear.

"They shouldn't question you" she uttered finally in a small voice, her chin quivering, lips wet from the spray brought up from their journey towards Hal Oad. Pelanix's expression remained stony. "Get below you damned lunatic" he snarled darkly, jerking his head towards the door to the hold. Though her expression pinched with distaste Rita didn't argue. Just shot who she saw as being the one to get her in trouble, the still seething Bron, a horrific glare on her way past him to where her boss indicated.

As the banshee woman descended below deck Pelanix turned his gaze upon the remaining five men around him. There stood Ro'Bear, an Imperial; Bron, the filth speaking Dunmer; Jacob, the questioning Breton; Henry, another Breton and Gadan, a Redguard marksman with whom Pelanix had never worked before. Ro'Bear and Gadan flanked Bron, though neither had touched him to restrain him when he rose to confront Rita. The son of an Ashlander Priest, Bron managed to put the spooks up both men as soon as he had met them. He had said something about summoning ancestors and cursing the overly curious.

Pelanix didn't particularly care a rat's tail for their unease.

"If we're done here…" he snapped, jerking his head towards the table and watching as his companions slowly settled into their places again. "The Legion will not get in the way" he continued, sitting himself back in his place, flicking his cuffs before setting his clasped hands on the table top. "Because they won't see us coming. Their patrols don't go more than thirty yards from the north end of Caldera. The mine is a third of a mile down the track to the north. We dock in Hal Oad…" he looked towards the fast approaching shore "walk north til we reach the fissure in the hills, then through and south into the Caldera mine. If we keep to the cliffs we will not be spotted, and if we are" he snorted softly with laughter "We aren't local to the area."

"So making like traders…" put in Gadan as he pulled his chair closer to the table with a brackish scrape.

"Will keep us in the job and out of the Fort's lock-up" Pelanix finished with a slight tilt of his head. "**HLAN**!" his call echoed like a thunder clap across the otherwise silent deck.

The captain jolted visibly where he stood at the ship's wheel, his eavesdropping ending abruptly.

"Yes serjo?" he asked, his voiced schooled to be as bored as possible, regardless of the entertainment value his passengers had.

"How long now?"

Looking out across the deck over the starboard side the oily expanse that was Hal Oad was becoming slowly visible from the enshrouding dark. Pinpoints of lamp light pricked the thick coastline, some stationary, some carried by patrolmen. Hal Oad was a safe drop off for people like Pelanix because the Legion's presence there, if it was there at all, was on his payroll.

"Ten minutes at the most Serjo" Hlan grumbled, easing the vessel in closer to the shore. "Don't forget" he added with a throaty chuckle "to uncrate your lunatic before you leave. I haven't a broom handle long enough to pry her from the rigging again."

The chuckle that answered his words was closer than he thought it would have been, Pelanix suddenly standing off to his right, picking drakes out of a purse of coins to pay for the journey. "I don't repeat mistakes sera" he spoke, sitting the little tower of coins he counted on the flat ledge behind the helm. Hlan nodded once. The height of the little coin tower was the same as it had been for the past couple of journeys.

The minutes passed, the dock was reached, the harbour master…or more rightly the serf who lived in the shack closest to the water and who therefore** FELT** he was the harbour master…scribbled a nonsense note on a crumpled piece of parchment and extended a hand to accept the levy he demanded from the disembarking band. Gerita, who was ensconced under Pelanix's right arm beneath his travelling cloak spat into the man's palm on their way past and smiled to herself when she felt the arm resting over her shoulders pinch her close for a second or two before their pace quickened. The heavy clunking of the band's boots on the rooting wood of the Hal Oad dock gave way to muted rustlings as they trudged about their business. North. North to the fissure. Then south to Caldera.

**Lomé**

In the minutes after Blatta's decision to get involved with the Lamps we said precious little. Simply listened to the sloshing of the waves…the creaking of the rigging…as she let the knowledge that she was becoming complicit with people who were, by law, outlaws settle in her mind.

It was the scrapping, clattering of jiitti claws upon the nearside bulkhead which jolted us from our contemplations, myself with a start, Blatta with a soft shriek of fright. The pair of us remained tense to the idea of being 'captured'…regardless of the innocence of our conversations…by some too attentive jiitti guardsman before a familiar half maned head appeared.

J'Kara, smiling toothily though shyly appeared above the lip of the boat's side.

"De Ra'Virr gives newses ta Dro'Khan..." he said quickly "…dat Dro'Khan tells J'Kara ta give ta de Varine!" the young, decidedly rumpled Khajiitt leaning over the bulkhead spoke, his forepaws supporting his weight as he fought to keep his balance. "Cahn...jus' tell de...Varine..." he muttered apologetically to Blatta, looking more sheepish than his words warranted. The Imperial stood from her spot by the table we had shared, raising her arms about her head to stretch a kink out of her back, and wandered down the length of the vessel.

I waved Kara close and he took her place quickly, settling in the chair to speak his news. "De newses be" he began, whispering as if it were some great secret. "Dat de Larris Varo wishes ta spek ta de Lomé Varine. Don no wat ee wanna say ta yah Varine'Ri...bu' yah gatta go see eem...Ra'Virr tol' Dro'Khan...oo tol' Kara ta tell yah...dat de Varo said de meetin' be urgent."

It took me a moment to understand his train of thought, but once I did I nodded, repeating my task to make sure he knew I understood it. He nodded in return and departed my company only after I told him he may. "I shall travel to Moonmoth with all speed" I told him as I lead him back to the spot he ascended from. Looking over, there was a ropeless hollow capstan sat upon the dock where Blatta's boat stood moored. He had vaulted from it, and vaulted to it again once my assurances that I would meet with Khan to share Varo's thoughts when I could met his ears. A round figure "tell your Dro' three days" was given and, once the youth was on his way back home again, I returned my attention to my Imperial counterpart. She was perched on the opposite bulkhead, looking out over the sea, a steaming cup of tea in her fingers.

The steam that rose from it billowed as she blew and took a sip, sighing into the darkness.

"Who is Larris Varo?" she asked as I neared her...settled beside her facing sloshing opaqueness of the Inner Sea "And what has he to do with J'Kara and Khan?"

"Varo" I began, selecting the pieces of information our newest Lamp needed to know from those she did not. "Is the Champion of Fort Moonmoth, to the north. On the cusp of the Foyada Mamaea. He and I have an...understanding when it comes to the Lamps and our operations...much of the Legion knows of our exploits, and assist us when they can."

Blatta nodded along with my words, her lips pressed to the rim of her cup, eyes still over the ocean. "This visit of yours will be Lamps business then..."

"Without doubt. Were it not urgent word would never have reached Ra'Virr."

"Who?"

"The general trader in Balmora. He too is a Lamp. As is Kara, and Khan, myself...and numerous others whom, until they are present, I do not wish to name."

"Secrecy is a fine balm serjo" she replied after sampling her tea before handing me the cup. "I will speak to no one of our business til I know them as Lamps from your lips. Or Khan's."

"Wise" I noted, accepting the steaming vessel and taking a sip myself before sitting it on the bulkhead between us. Quiet descended then, and remained for minutes, our train of conversation prior to Kara's appearance disrupted. The moment briefly lost...then picked up again as Blatta murmured "What is happening on Vvardenfell now that would make Varo sit up and bark?" I chuckled at her turn of phrase and she gave me a soft swat on the arm before going on "The Legion are guard dogs is all I mean by it Lomé. What would stick in his...Varo's...craw to make him bark for you so suddenly? We weren't gone so long that the world could start turning in the opposite direction...could it?"

I pondered her words for a long moment, counting the days that we had spent travelling. No more than four had past...days and nights had begun to blur together in my memory, but no more than four had past for certain. "I know not what has _stuck in his craw"_ I parroted, enjoying the phrase and its connotations. "As to your first question regarding Vvardenfell...I only know what I have been directly involved in. We, the Lamps, have played a direct part in procuring the freedom of five slaves. An indirect part in certain others and..."

"I understand that" she interrupted, waving my words quiet "but why now? Why are the Lamps moving now? Why is Varo barking now? Why not years ago? Is it simply that now, being who you are, you can..." she searched for words, gesticulating mildly, as if grasping for them with her fingers "...talk people into stopping something, the trade, that you've never liked but never had the means to end before now?"

"Answer your own questions Blatta" I replied good-naturedly, regardless of how her comment about my newfound social standing struck me as mildly offensive. "You told me that the guards' lips are loose for sailors. Tell me what they say." She snorted at the request, rolling her eyes at my obvious snub.

"They say a lot of things serjo. All rumour. All conjecture. But all spoken, so it must come from somewhere...ahhhh..." she thought a moment, looking up at the slowly swaying rigging. "They speak of Lamps serjo, like I told you. And of you. And some nameless fear on the mainland and..." she stopped herself, some modicum of comprehension dawning in her eyes.

"**THAT'S** what Varo wants isn't it! Something has come back from the mainland, some news and..." she rose, taking her cup with her and I watched the little cloud of steam it left in her wake move from left to right along the width of the boat as she paced. Rattling off conspiracy theories more quickly than even elven ears can catch. Much as I wished to speak more openly with her...discuss all I knew from previous meetings with Larris and the Lamps, I knew telling her these things before I learned all the Champion had to tell me now would be foolhardy. Thus, I contented myself to keeping watch until her theories were exhausted and I got the chance to request passage back to Seyda Neen.

My decision to so travel was made long before we made land fall on our way back to the Odai's mouth. Irrespective of the distance between the river mouth and Balmora to the north, I had no want to be spotted walking up river at this time in the eve. Questions may or may not be raised, but, erring on caution's side I convinced Blatta to making the stop on her way back to Ebonheart. Though she eschewed payment, I forced 12 drakes into her fingers before disembarking, disappearing into the deserted streets before she could argue.

* * *

The Vvardenfell night was deep and dry as I made my way along the dirt road leading out of Seyda Neen, into the Ascadian Isles. Neither the towering stilt-legged Silt Strider nor its Dunmer master noticed my passing, and the lamp light silhouetting them soon began to fade behind me as I went on my way...through the hills which separated the little seaside shanty town from the lushnesses surrounding Pelagied. From there I turned north along the familiar paths, the journey one I had made before with the aim of avoiding notice around Balmora's southern reaches, and walked at an easy pace, unhurried despite Larris' apparent need for my counsel.

The dim orange glow of the lights behind Pelagied's frosted windows lit up the dim, then faded into the distance as I passed by. Lampless as I was then, I relied on the moonlight to guide my steps. Its faint silver glow remained uninterrupted by unnatural light for a mile or so, the Legion's patrols sent out by Fort Pelagied rarely straying so far north...those from Moonmoth rarely straying so far south. The closer I trod to the Foyada's entrance however, the more copperish orange light intruded upon the silver. Oil lamps burned through the darkness, marking the edges of the gaping black maw as the Mamaea spilled into the Isles, a pair of Imperial guards I did not recognise...and who, thanks to my hood, did not recognise me...stood attentive and ready to guide travellers through the craggy pass.

"Make for the lights you see burning ahead sir" one of the pair murmured, his accent, like mine once did, carrying a decidedly Cyrodiilic twang. Though none of the Imperials garrisoned on Vvardenfell are indigenous to the island, the one who directed me retained more of his native intonation than others I had yet to meet. I guessed therefore that he had only just been assigned here and wondered vaguely if he was one of many to be so posted here.

_Perhaps_, I mused, _this is the Emperor's reaction to the prospect of war...sending his troops from the Imperial City to Vvardenfell..._

Following his instructions I meandered my way through the ash strewn gully, proud that in the near blackness I only tripped once before I made it out the opposite end. Once safely out the other side I bid the watchmen standing guard a pleasant eve and, pulling my cloak further about my body, my hood further over my face, I walked west along the heat baked path. Hoping against hope that I would be able to make it past the Fort without being recognised and pulled into the meeting Larris wished to have at such an ungodly hour.

Luck, it seemed, was on my side this time. The guards stationed upon the gate did not recognise their late night visitor as he whom their Champion hunted and, anonymity intact, I hastened past the Fort and along the grass verged roads that led the way to Balmora's lofty arches. The cobbled streets beyond them were blessedly free of people, the hour late as it was, and it took no more than 2 minutes to traverse the stairways up past the Southwall and find my way down the softly lit street to Casius' abode.

The handle was tried...the door pushed...and found to be locked...Casius' penchant for keys over locking incantations cursed at under my breath before I gathered what little mastery I had of Alteration magics and cast Ondusi's Open Door on the iron lock.

Once I tried it...then twice...nothing. I gave a sigh, scrubbed a hand over my eyes, gathered myself to try a third time...and let out a relieved breath when the lock obeyed, clicking open quietly. The air was warm within, carried the faint scent of Flin, Sujamma, burnt candles, the vague smell of Druegh wax and wet clothing. The last of those gave me pause, given that I had not occupied the place for days, but was explained away by the large pile of drenched royal blue jerkin my once benefactor had left to dry on the bench beside the door.

The idea of Casius partaking in chores like laundering clothing struck me as strange. Never during our acquaintance had I witnessed him doing such things, but I had spent most of that time outside of his immediate company, travelling wherever his directions took me.

I felt a small half smile rise upon my lips at the thought. He was suddenly all the more human to me. All the more an equal, not a superior.

I shucked off my cloak with that thought in mind, wondering whether the man would return that eve. As the cloak was folded over the back of the nearest chair my musings moved onto whether he would return home this eve or whether the Eight Plates, or work for the Lamps and our ever growing cause, would keep him abroad. Each of my leather boots was unbuckled and removed as I mulled over his whereabouts, each sat at the foot of the bed neatly.

I then moved on to ponder Larris, his urgency and need for counsel. Each button on my shirt was undone as I named a possible reason for it.

_All out war may have been declared..._

Then a loftier…_The emperor may have requested an audience with me..._

_The Lamps secrecy may have been undermined somehow..._

_Mercenaries may have invaded the Ascadian Isles..._

_Caldera may have broken open..._

Though all of them seemed outlandish to me, the last...struck a chord. It seemed to me the most likely given the state of affairs just prior to our departure for the Grazelands but...if it were true, where were the slaves? Larris would, on instinct alone, take the escapees to Moonmoth to keep them safe until they could be properly dealt with. Yet the Fort was quiet when I passed.

_No trace of any displaced slaves._

The shirt was quickly discarded, folded and left on the seat of the chair holding my cloak. Next, the belts holding my daggers were unclipped and drawn away, the blades themselves counted once more before being laid upon the folded shirt.

_It couldn't be Caldera._

I stretched once the garments were discarded, rubbing warmth back into my arms, my torso, scowling faintly at the fact that I could still count the ribs upon my sides when my fingers passed over them. The last vestige of the life I was once forced to lead, scavenging the wastes and living off of rations.

A grumble of discontent echoed about the sparse room as I flopped gracelessly upon my...Casius' bed.

_It couldn't be Caldera._

Another followed it as I laid back, a hand partially covering my eyes as I stared at the sandstone ceiling, hoping against hope that I would not be torn to ribbons by insomnia. Luck, again, was on my side. The warmth dragged me under within minutes.

* * *

The next morning I woke to a draft, the sound of pattering rainfall and the clearing of a gruff throat. Casius leant his armoured body against the doorframe, silhouetted by the bleak light cast by a cloud-choked sun.

"Had a peaceful night?" he oozed, half glaring at my supine form as he entered, closed the door behind him and jostled my blanket covered knee as he took the unoccupied seat at the table. Giving a derisive look to my belongings upon the opposite chair, he reached then, took up a thin wick and held it out to me.

"A light if you would sera."

"You jest, surely" I muttered, sitting up. The wick remained extended. I sighed, reached for it and cast the slightest Fire Bite spell I could to catch the little flit of loosely woven cord alight. Self-satisfied smile in place, he took his time in lighting each of the three candles sat upon the table and then pinched the wick sharply to extinguish it. A yelp and two curses later he turned back to me, wiping the blackness the wick left upon his fingers on the sleeve of his shirt where it protruded neath his cuirass. His gaze was expectant. My own was bemused.

"This being your home notwithstanding" I grumbled, trying to rub some life into my expression by scrubbing my knuckles over my eyes "What brings you here at this...what hour is it?"

"Five past midnight"

"At five past midnight..." I squinted at him where he sat, able to see him properly now that the light was not so coarse behind him. He seemed dishevelled his armour, iron enamelled black and burnished silver, was streaked with rain water and sat slightly off centre on his frame. Mud streaked so high along his legs that it had begun to sully the trousers he wore beneath his armour where they were visible above his greaves.

"...in full regalia..." I continued my thought, blinking at the sight of the sword at his hip. "Armed and in full regalia...have I missed the start of the war?" The question was meant in jest, my tone and the smirk I spoke the words through suggesting as much. Casius though did not share my mirth. He simply glowered at me as I heaved myself from his bed, straightening the blanket upon it and settling on its edge.

"If only it were that simple sera" he finally opined. I simply stared at him in askance, waiting for elaboration.

"Champion Varo has formally requested for an audience with you."

"I know that Casius" my reply coloured with fleeting relief...fleeting for his next words destroyed it beyond reprieve.

"It concerns a council that sat in Cyrodiil no more than two days past...a council at which your Lamps…" _my Lamps…since when were they __**MINE**__? _"…were mentioned" he sat forward as he spoke, his elbows on his knees, fingers entwined; tensing intermittently as my face slowly lost its colour. Nodding at my sudden pallor he spoke on:

"My rounds brought me to Moonmoth the eve of the news getting back. That damn courier barely made it out the door when Varo got wind of the intelligence he was carrying."

"Do you have it?" I prompted, my voice devoid of actual curiosity. The answer and the details of what this...council involved not ones I wished to be privy to. Rather, ones I had to be privy to, since Varo demanded my counsel. A solemn shake of the head answered my question.

"No, I was ejected before I could eavesdrop...I know this much though. Varo won't wait for you much longer sera. Get up. Get dressed." He rose from his chair, thrust my shirt into my hands and harried me, much as he had in the days before he had been recalled to Cyrodiil, until I was fully clothed, cloaked and booted. As oddly...demeaning as his attentions might seem to those unacquainted with our affiliation, having known him for so long and become accustomed to his manner, I simply did as I was bade in the knowledge that our running tally of one-upmanship was one up for him.

We left for Moonmoth as the sky again opened and doused the world in sheets of tepid rain. Resorting to running once we passed under the city's walls, Casius and I careered over the twin bridges and up the sparsely cobbled path towards the Fort. The pair of morning guards patrolling the pathway watched us pass, chuckling to themselves at the scene we made...the Elven Nerevarine seemingly chased by an Imperial Captain...indeed we laughed ourselves as the rains hammered down around us.

Laughed until we skidded to a halt neath the gatehouse, sopping wet and suffering stitches, our breaths lost somewhere down by the river.

Laughed until we noticed a Dunmer bedecked in Redoran colours marching towards us across the parade ground, a spear held erect by his side. He seemed to use it as a walking aide, its handled end tapping sharply on the ground every other step. Unaffected by the rain, his armour covering him from head to foot but for his hands, he cut a path towards Casius and I, the Imperial guards engaging in drills around him parting to let him pass.

"Dare I pray that he is not here for the same business you are...?" Casius muttered as he straightened beside me, the Redoran Mer coming to a tightly controlled stop before us, rain water dripping from the protrusion upon the helmet that protected his eyes.

"Serjo..." his voice rumbled from within his encompassing armour as he gave me a curt bow. Casius returned the courtesy and I moved to do the same...would have returned it...indeed wished to. The Redoran's gauntleted arm reached however, his hand landing upon my shoulder, stilling the movement before it really began.

"You have no place bowing here Serjo" he spoke evenly, dropping his hand from my person and raising it in a stiff salute as he faced Casius. Their greetings were exchanged quickly, a curt pair of murmured "Seras" before the Mer turned his attention back to me.

"Your arrival has been much anticipated. Champion Varo refused to allow our counsel until you arrived."

"Our counsel?" the question was voiced by Casius and myself at once. The Mer turned to Casius a moment, then back to me, politely inclining his head.

"Yes Serjo..." he extended an arm, gesturing for us to accompany him to the Fort's main chambers. "Please...I will explain while we walk...your Champion awaits us in the counsel hall."

Thus our path was made back out into the hammering rain, through the parade ground with and its drilling ranks and into the warmth of the Fort's main hall. Our guard spoke not a word until the heavy doors boomed closed behind us, shattering the hall's quiet and disturbing a small flock of birds roosting in the rafters. They made for the open windows at first but doubled back when they realised the rain had not ceased and settled once more upon the beams overhead.

"When you mentioned 'our counsel'..." Casius prompted once the din had cooled. The hall appeared devoid of people but for we three and a far off smith bent over his anvil and we turned to face our Redoran counterpart as he began his explanation with a question.

"Permit me sera..." he began, his attention fixed upon Casius, the Imperial nodding his assent to whatever enquiry may come. "Have you ever seen the Twin Lamps?"

As the question fell my stomach dropped, all levity leaving Casius' regard. His gaze hardened exponentially, incensed at being questioned about a cause he was so involved in by one who, for all we knew of him then, had no warrant in asking.

"Permit **ME **_sera_" the Imperial snipped "Who are you to ask such loaded questions?"

"Who are you to refuse an answer?" the Mer snipped in reply, waving Casius' brewing tirade quiet and answering himself "Casius Cosades, Grand Spy Master of Emperor Uriel Septim's Blades. Assigned to Vvardenfell by Imperial writ to oversee that organisation's activities within the province. I **ASK** sera..." the Mer went on, completely ignoring Casius' flabbergasted expression, his voice lowered to an intense hissing whisper despite the lack of witnesses to the confrontation.

"Because you are, by profession, a **SPY**. You are therefore endemically untrustworthy and I will **NOT** allow you to attend the audience Champion Varo has put together without an answer."

The pair seethed silently at each other when the Mer's voice rasped into silence. Whilst empathic to the Redoran's wishes for security, it made little sense to me why a footman of the house, a guard, would be concerned with Casius' attendance.

Surely he himself was little more than an escort.

His knowledge of Casius' membership of the Blades further baffled me. Of course their existence upon the Island was known about, but it was hardly the fodder of conversation between guardsmen. Thus conflicted, I repeated Casius' question, standing between the pair just enough that I might restrain the Imperial if need be.

"Who are you to have such knowledge and concerns sera?"

The guard inclined his head again, his helmet tilting towards me a moment before he reached for the clasps holding it closed, opened them deftly and drawing it away from his face. Recognition had never hit me more swiftly, and suddenly I understood both his concerns for security and his knowledge of Casius' once purpose on Vvardenfell.

"Varvur Sarethi" he spoke clearly, addressing Casius over my shoulder. His voice no longer muffled behind the-mask like helm. "Son of Serjo Athyn Sarethi, Councilman of House Redoran. My knowledge, Serjo" his eyes flicked to mine before returning to Casius' "comes from my father. He, like all leading members of the Great Houses knows who and what the Blades are." He tucked his helm neatly under his arm before going on.

"My concerns come from the same source. News travels like lightening to my father's ears Serjo...Sera..." his eyes came to me, then drifted to Casius again. He took a breath, the tension that had risen between us after his questioning slowly beginning to dispel. "I know the question because my father knows it sera. The Nerevarine..." his eyes again fell to me, then moved back to Casius "answered it when my father asked. Now I ask you, sera, have you ever seen the Twin Lamps?"

Casius hesitated only a moment, then mustered a contrite "They light the way to freedom", Varvur's explanations as to his concerns compelling understanding from us both. "That said though" Casius intoned as I moved to stand beside them both instead of steadfastly between them "and forgive my questioning you Serjo Sarethi, but what business has brought your House here? What has Varo learned from the mainland that is so compelling?"

The young Sarethi let out a slow breath, piecing together his explanation. "A council sat in the Imperial City very recently. In attendance were councillors from neigh on every state interested in the slave trade. Evidence was cited, opinions crossed and..."

"**SERJOS**!" the barking call rattled off the empty walls, snapped our group from its quiet ponderings. Wheeling around we faced the voice's source...Champion Varo, seething silently from across the hall. Champion Varo and, to my shock, Lady Ilmeni Dren. She stood almost ethereally still beside him, swathed in a royal blue cloak and staring at our congregation as intently as the man beside her did.

At the interruption Casius leapt to attention with a speed only years of military service can muster, though did not spare a separate gesture for the lady. Varvur straightened after setting down his helm and gave a respectful salute, his veneration of Varo's rank less potent than Casius' given the differing systems employed by the Redoran guard. He inclined his head politely to Ilmeni, though, like Casius, made no move to salute one who lacked any kind of formal rank.

I myself had barely drawn breath to greet either of them before the Imperial spoke, addressing Casius and Varvur "I need him" a finger jabbed in my direction "to myself a moment gentlemen. Master Cosades...Serjo Sarethi...the hall is yours until you are needed." He paused, watching my companions nod their assent to his instructions. Then, in the same barking tone as before he called "Elf, follow me" turned, and stalked back into the meeting hall; the smaller side chamber we had occupied during our last meeting. Ilmeni for her part caught my eyes…smiled very slightly, tipped her chin to encourage my doing as 'ordered' and turned to follow Larris.

Oddly, the little gesture caused a small coil of cold unease to uncurl itself in my gut. It brought home two little truths…both expressible in the same way. The first was the fact that she was here. The daughter of the Duke was here. Seemingly attending a meeting meant for the Lamps, of which she is the founding member.

Things suddenly felt a lick more serious.

The second…_she_ was _here_…she to whom I penned an invitation days back…she who seemed to have cultivated an interest in me that was at the very least bordering on romantic.

The coil uncurled further at that thought, and further still at my reason behind penning the wretched thing. As though her company would be somehow therapeutic…would somehow stop my enjoying Khan's proximity so…

_**NO**_. The mantra I had given myself upon Blatta's vessel days back returned quickly. Now was not the time to think of such things.

As I hurried to follow them Varvur gaped at Varro's apparent disrespect, Casius snickering to himself all the while, removing his cloak and trying to wring the moisture from its folds. "You see" he sniped at my retreating back as I moved to follow Larris "It is not only I who treats you as you should be s'wit!" Though I did not turn to snipe back I smirked to myself as Varvur bristled in my defence, snarling a Dunmeriis curse I could not rightly translate as I entered the meeting hall.

Mentally I chalked up a pre-emptive point for me in our game of one-upmanship. If Varvur's wit was as sharp as is father's was, I knew he would prevail in the coming argument in my stead.

* * *

The room was as I recalled it from my last visit to Varo's hall. Sumptuous in an understated manner, its grand table moved from its centre and pressed up against the far wall. The chairs that had surrounded it were stacked neatly by it, the floor now covered with a once ornate, now well worn rug.

Ilmeni came to a stop almost as soon as I entered and turned to me, her smile now warm and cloying in ways it was not outside in the main hall. As she approached me the coil uncurled a little further…but genuine pleasure at seeing her again pushed away the nagging feeling it left in my gut.

"Milady" I murmured, accepting the hand she offered me and pressing a quick, polite kiss to its back.

"Lomé" she breathed, wavering towards me as I released her. Her free hand edged towards my shoulder, never touching, just remaining near enough that her want to let it rest there was expressed. Our close proximity allowed me a proper look at her face for the first time in weeks and I noticed a new unease resting in her eyes. One that obscured those they once held with its depth. Noticing it I frowned, my tone concerned as I asked "Are you well Meni?" softly enough that Larris, who stood by a desk sat against the opposite wall, would not hear.

"Why are you here of all places?" I pressed, a welcoming hand touched to her upper arm. Her face lightened slightly as she hushed "I…Lomé I come with another. Another Lamp…there is news you must-"

She cut herself off as Varo approached us, a world of stress upon his face. "Serjo" he greeted, meeting me as I moved away from Ilmeni with a handshake and a pat on the shoulder.

"Larris" I acknowledged him in kind as the lady moved past us, removing her cloak and hanging it on a hook by the door "My questions are innumerate" I spoke intently "what is thi-"

"Hear me before you ask..." the Champion interrupted, releasing me and visibly steeling himself for what he was about to divulge. Never in our acquaintance had I seen him so out of sorts, so...oddly skittish and unsure and I wondered for a moment whether my earlier jest with Casius about missing the start of the war was accurate.

"...there is much you don't know...you won't understand until I explain everything..."

"So speak man" I replied evenly, his long-windedness growing tiresome quickly. He raised his hands palm out in a placatory manner, stepping back a step and beginning to pace slowly along the rug's edge. I watched him where I stood with growing impatience, hardly noticing Ilmeni's return to my side, and was about to berate him for his ruse when he began to speak.

"Word has reached you about the Emperor's little gathering in Cyrodiil, yes?"

"Yes...Casius told me of it before accompanying me here. Why?"

Larris let out a low, mirthless chuckle "Your having to ask tells me he did a slipshod job of informing you of its significance. They discussed the slave trade serjo. The slave trade and why, if things remain as they are, we, the legion can do nothing to halt it."

I frowned darkly, watching him as he approached his desk, retrieved the file of papers he had discarded in the draw and brought them over to me. They were faded tones of brown and yellow, the edges torn and weathered by years of use.

"This" he continued, handing the papers over "Is a copy of Tiber Septim's Armistice, written in 2E 896. It details the conditional occupation of Morrowind, Vvardenfell in particular, by the Empire."

"Conditional?" I probed, flipping the document open so both I and Ilmeni might read from it, taking in the scrawling text.

"Aye serjo. The Dunmer native to these lands did not wish to be ruled over by Non-Mer men. They wished to retain their culture, their laws and traditions...one of which..." he turned to a marked page in the bundle "states clearly that slavery is legal." He pushed away from us, pacing again, seething silently until he again spoke "This means serjo, that I can do nothing to call for the prosecution of traffickers who import and export slaves from this, or any other region. This means, serjo, that we are effectively stuck so long as this document exists in King Helseth's scriptorium."

"Also" Larris went on "It effectively stops my men from rounding up the mercenaries that have begun to crop up guarding the slaves in the Ascadian Isles. They are guarding chattels is all serjo. Property, not people or prisoners lawfully detained."

Oddly unaffected by this news I pressed on "Scuppered perhaps, but not ended Larris. The Lamps remain active."

"Indeed!" Ilmeni murmured, her head tilting enough that her loose hair touched my shoulder "We never assumed that taking the slaves we have done..."

The Imperial held a hand up to silence her a moment, hurried over to the door and shut it tightly, locking it with three keys. I raised a brow at the lengths he seemed willing to go to to ensure security but he seemed not to notice. He waved her on, rejoining us on the rug.

"Speak" he said.

"We never assumed" I repeated, taking Ilmeni's idea up as she moved away from us, beginning a slow walk around the rug's edge as she listened "that taking the slaves we have done would be legal. We know them to be chattels...indeed it seems they know it themselves if you listen to Khan speak. Our situation has not changed. We do not need the Legion to prosecute the slavers. We need you to keep the roads safe for those we free. Caldera..."

"There are bigger problems surrounding us than Caldera, elf" Larris interrupted, turning from his pacing to face me. He went to speak again, then caught himself and sighed uneasily raking his fingers through his hair.

"You might want a seat...milady…" he muttered, gesturing to those sitting across the room by the table. I blinked, looked at Ilmeni who looked back at me, the pair of us taken aback, and chuckled at the Champion's words "Is this news so bad sera? If all we must speak of is illegality...Larris, I have been an outlaw since I arrived on Vvardenfell."

Larris huffed indignantly at my snub "You think I left the Fort to seek you out to tell you about the Armistice blocking our path to the mercenaries? Serjo, don't be naive. I spoke haltingly to the Khajiitt Ra'Virr when I came upon him in my search for you. Told him only what he needed to know, not what **YOU** need to know."

"And what** IS **that precisely?" I prompted as evenly as I could, welcoming the wandering Ilmeni back to my side with an unconsciously opened arm.

"You might want a seat serjos…" he replied, again gesturing to those stacked by the table.

"All I want is an answer sera" I assured him, unmoving. Again, Larris sighed heavily, a hushed "Alright..." following the exhalation. "As you will know, the Emperor called a council meeting not three days gone."

"I know, yes."

"Serjo...the Armistice was not even a tenth of what was discussed there. It was only mentioned as a passing note...an endnote if you will to the day's discussions."

"How do you know this?" I probed "Were you present?"

Larris shook his head "No. Word travels like wildfire. You know that. Mistress Dren was drawn here by it…" a nod to Ilmeni who again inclined her head. He went on "Young Serjo Sarethi was drawn here by it…By words his father heard concerning the Emperor's council. The full report of the meeting will not be available for several days, the meeting so soon passed as it is, but full details are not necessary. I have learned all I need to…from Mistress Dren and her contact…" another little nod for the lady, his words coming slowly, as though to prolong the inevitable "to know that the Lamps have been compromised."

The words took a moment to register, a moment I spent staring at Larris in shock and unfettered, illogical mortification. "**HOW**?" I managed to croak "**BY WHO**? **WHAT**?" Larris again waved me quiet, stole across the room to retrieve a pair of chairs, returned, set them down and thrust my limp form into one. He sat on the other, the stoically silent Ilmeni at my back, her little hands on my shoulders, thumbs stroking the skin on the back of my neck.

The news it seemed was not news to her if her lack of horror was anything to go by…my shock at the revelation the only of its kind in the room.

"Listen to me" the Champion barked, dragging my attention back to him. "The report, the full report will not be sent across Cyrodiil to all those entitled to a copy for many days yet. Hearsay and rumours will not suffice to incite alarm."

As I gathered breath to respond a soft knock issued from the door. Larris snarled as he rose, stalking to the door, unlocking it and throwing it open to confront the person or persons who interrupted us. Ilmeni followed him closely, still eerily silent and I wondered for a brief second the reason behind her soft-spokeness. My only likely conclusion was that I had reached just after Larris' news hit me like a bolt from the blue.

She already knew.

Now, I could never condemn her for possessing that knowledge. She was in a much better position to receive information than I. What puzzled me was the turn of events that lead to all of this hell coming about. I let Larris' words sink through the clouds of panic racing in my mind, looking for some way to salvage a situation I still knew very little about.

_Compromised _I thought. _Compromised how?_

A hushed conversation began and ended behind me and I turned to see Larris usher a richly robed Argonian through the door. I did not recognise his face, but Larris made speculation unnecessary.

"Serjo Nerevarine" he said "I would like to introduce Im'Kilaya of the Argonian Mission in Ebonheart." I rose, extending my hand to the nervous looking gentleman as he, Ilmeni and Larris drew near.

"Serjo..." he hissed, shaking my hand with both of his, his scales cool upon my skin. "Thaa honur ees mah'ine...Lamp...brothaa Lamp...Mistress Dren eenforms meh ahf yah patronage serjo...every t'anks yah deserve fer dis."

"Ilmeni told you of my status as a Lamp?" I queried, wanting to hear it repeated.

"I did" the lady replied evenly, her head tilting a polite fraction to the right.

"And it was she who attended the Emperor's council" I concluded, speaking to the Argonian but looking at the lady I spoke of. Im'Kilaya shook his head, clasping my hand tightly a moment before releasing it, walking past me into the centre of the rug.

"Twas ayi serjo...nat Mistress Dren." He straightened his back and squared his shoulders, looking as if he expected either Larris or I to attack him. Neither of us moved to of course. Doing so would be pointless and unwarranted, despite the depth of the situation unfolding about us. Instead I brooked the question I had pondered moments back as Larris relocked the door.

"How, sera, did the Lamps become compromised at the Emperor's council?"

Im'Kilaya lowered his head "Mi werds were nat spoke taa compromise serjo..." his hand moved as if to stay a movement he expected me to make. I made none, simply watched him as he went on.

"Ayi spoke truths ta de councillors. Ta de emperor. They 'new ahf thaa Lamps. Bu' nat ahf members. No specific members..." he trailed off, swallowed, took a breath, then spoke "None bu' yah serjo...none bu' yah...de only name ayi spoke was yah's."

"**WHAT**?!" The outburst, Ilmeni's, drowned my mortified exclamation before it left my lips. She stood rigid now, staring at her fellow Lamp in abject disbelief, her little mouth agape, eyes wide, fists clenched at her sides.

It appeared that her knowledge of the situation was only half formed…if that. She knew of the 'compromised' nature of her organisation but was unaware of the nature of the breach.

Her composure utterly shattering the elven maid surged four steps towards Im'Kilaya, caught by Larris' arm before she could reach him. She thrust the barrier away and stood her ground "You lie Kilaya please! _Please_!" she almost seemed to beg, stark contrast to her fit of temper a moment previous.

And I watched as the Argonian shook his head, wincing at his own words, the admission hanging in the air between us.

The dread I had felt hit me when I last laid eyes upon the Emperor's seal hit me again with double the potency, and I was glad then for Larris' insistence on fetching chairs. In my mind…and seemingly in Ilmeni's given how swiftly she was at my side, knelt, her hands on my thigh, eyes glazed with worry…I felt that every eye within the Empire looking to erase the Lamps from memory had been turned upon me. It was now as it was in the days when Ash wizards hunted me as I slept. Every opposing force focussed upon my head.

Feeling vaguely sick I accepted the cup of water Larris forced into my fingers. He poured another from the carafe on the small table by the door for Im'Kilaya, handing it to him and kept the jug for himself, assuming that Ilmeni would take her share from my own. He stood between us, his gaze hopping expectantly from the Argonian to my crumpled form.

"Well serjos..." he spoke, his tone too upbeat to be genuine.

"Unwell actually" I mustered, my wit flat in the circumstances. Larris sniffed at this, his gaze moving to Im'Kilaya. "What do you suggest sera?"

The Argonian stared into his cup a moment, swirling the contents slowly. "Wid respect serjo..." he spoke, looking over at me as I looked at him "Ah mus' question...'ow far yah willin' tah tek de Twin Lamps?"

I frowned at this, wrong footed. "Excuse me?" I muttered, raising the cup to my lips, chewing its edge a moment before draining it. Im'Kilaya rephrased his words.

"De Twin Lamps serjo...we ah band ahv...'ow many? Ayi guess no mohr dan 20. Round figure serjo. So few pehpol...canht stap de slavin'. Nat ahlone serjo." He turned to Larris.

"Be kind sera ahn fetch de young Master Sarethi...ees counsel ees needed naw."

"Sarethi?" Ilmeni finally managed, her gaze hopping to Im'Kilaya as Larris made haste to fetch Varvur from the hall. She knew from Larris that a Sarethi had been drawn to the Fort but desired further clarity. Kilaya nodded curtly.

"What are you playing at sera?" she brooked softly as I assessed him from over the rim of my empty cup. His head tilted a fraction to the right as he answered:

"Callin' in favours mi'lady..serjo…natin' mohr...natin' less."

He held her speculative gaze as Larris and Varvur returned to our counsel. The door again bolted, the situation was explained fully to the young Redoran as he slumped in the chair opposite me, Im'Kilaya's cup of water resting in his fingers after the kindly Argonian donated it.

"Needs it mohr den ayi" he said, patting briskly at the other Mer's armoured shoulder. Said Mer scowled at him as he moved away, blaming him in a way I could not bring myself to for the situation we now faced.

"You spoke..." I noted as Im'Kilaya faced me "of how far I am willing to take the Twin Lamps sera. Indulge me. What did you mean...and what has that to do with Varvur?"

"Only serjos" the Argonian replied as Varvur, Larris, Ilmeni and I focused on him "dat, ahs ah spoke afore, de Lamps ahs ah band ahv...20 ohr less, cahn do liddle ta stap de slave trade. Ta mek de trade cease we need backin'...backin' fram de Great 'ouses opposed ta de Trade."

Understanding dawned in Varvur's eyes. "So that is why Lord Sarethi sent me here so swiftly. He seems to want to involve himself...his House, publically with the Lamps." He turned to me as he spoke.

"Bold of him" the Lady Dren remarked, smiling weakly at the young Redoran Lord. Slight as it was her compliment was quite the concession between their respective Houses, especially on an issue as tentative as the slave trade. Varvur gave her a little nod of thanks before going on, holding her gaze a moment then looking to the group.

"Make no mistake serjos, when this information becomes available to those entitled to it, the debate on the trade will polarise into those intent on keeping it, and those intent on ending it."

"Wait" I hastened to interrupt, a gap in my knowledge regarding the situation suddenly becoming apartment to me. "Who...who is so entitled?" At my question both Ilmeni and Varvur paled a shade, the former lapsing again into tense silence as the question itself brought on realisation, the latter maintaining his composure as he answered:

"Every Lord...every seneschal...every luminary...and every Duke in every House across every land with an interest in the slave trade."

Tension again screamed through me as the implications of Im'Kilaya's slip became crystal clear. My throat so tight I could barely force words through it, I managed to rasp throatily "That would include…"

"My father…" Ilmeni breathed softly, the hand upon my thigh clenching tightly in the material there.

"Vedam Dren. Duke of Vvardenfell" I continued tersely, naming the father she seemed to suddenly fear.

Silence met my words. Silence but for a hitch in Ilmeni's breathing as she slowly rose to her full height, leaning upon my shoulder heavily.

"Am I right?" I urged, ignoring the weight leant against me as I stared at Im'Kilaya. "**AM I**?!"

The Argonian again flinched, as did Ilmeni, then nodded slowly.

"Who else? Be specific man!" Varvur intoned, moving to rise. Larris forced him back down into his seat, staring at Im'Kilaya over the seething Redoran's head.

"Speak sera" he coaxed, moving over to his desk once Varvur was subdued again. "You are meant no ill here, you know that well." The Argonian nodded uneasily, and watched as Larris wandered back over to his desk against the far wall before speaking.

"Serjo Dren, most certainly. De 'ead ahf every Great 'ouse..."

"Including House Dres?" Ilmeni snapped, finding her voice again so suddenly I jumped at its proximity.

"Yah, includin' 'ouse Dres mi'lady."

"Why is that a problem?" I asked, looking up at her as best I could. Varvur took up her line of thinking before she could reply, the Redoran youth as he leant back in his seat, his hand over his eyes.

"House Dres, serjo, derives the sum of its profits from the cultivation of saltrice. The capital city, 'Tear' is home to no less than 4000 slaves. They are kept in rows of pens that stretch for miles and are often shipped out for use by others of the Great Houses..." he paused...sighed raggedly. "My own included."

"If I may..." Larris noted from his place by his desk. Our collective gaze found him staring at an open book upon its surface, the tip of a finger tracing the lines he read out:

"House Dres is one of two houses without holdings or interest in Vvardenfell. Dres District is in the south of Morrowind, bordering the swamps and marshes of Black Marsh. House Dres is an agrarian agricultural society, and its large saltrice plantations rely completely on slave labor for their economic viability. Always firm Temple supporters, House Dres is hostile to Imperial law and culture, and in particular opposed to any attempts to limit the institution of slavery."

"Great Houses of Morrowind" he answered our unspoken question as to the source of his quotation, nodding towards Varvur as he moved to rejoin us. "It explains our Redoran's trepidation about Dres becoming aware of our preoccupation with the trade."

"Who else?" said Redoran snapped, staring at Im'Kilaya once more. "The House heads...that will include Serjo Sarethi, Serjos Arobar, Llethri, Moryayn and Ramoran...but not Venim..." the last words were spoken through a smile, his eyes on mine. Unspoken thanks brimmed within them and I recalled a moment, sharing his smile, the day I found him huddled behind a door behind a tapestry within Venim's manor. I gave him a little nod before returning my attention to Im'Kilaya, not wanting to ponder too long on my past exploits when knowledge of such import was being shared.

"Sera" I prompted him, his attention having wondered to the brief exchange between myself and Varvur. "Who else will receive the council's notations?"

"Thaa 'eads ahv every 'ouse wid interests in de trade serjo" Im'Kilaya explained. "Yah mos' likely betta able ta name dem den ayi ahm...ahlso..." he paused, seeming ever more uneasy.

"Also..." Varvur snipped, impatience clouding his gaze. Im'Kilaya set his jaw.

"King Helse..."

"Oh Gods…" Ilmeni managed, her hands leaving my person, moving to cover her mouth. It was no trick of intonation that made her sound vaguely sick.

"Do **NOT** speak..." Varvur's voice rose just after her, disbelief and mortification in his tone. He sat forward, his face buried in his palms.

"Ah spek nat laightly serjo" the Argonian continued. "Ees 'ighness ahs ah vested interest in thaa trade through ees connections wit' 'ouse Hlaalu."

"Now wait a minute" Ilmeni interrupted, desperately clutching for a possibility. Any possibility to help rid us of the trouble we seemed to have run across. "Before we digressed onto who looks to get a hold of this information, you spoke of 'backing' Im'Kilaya."

"Yehs sera" he nodded. "De Lamps be nown afore ah spek aht de council. Dey no ayi associate wid dem. Wen ah spoke, ah called os 'we', impressin' myi involvement wid de Lamps ahn de council. Mentionin' Serjo Nerevarine..." he turned to me, gestured mildly, his gaze repentant "was...nat ah mistake. Ah only realised de impact it could ahv ahs ayi left...returned wid ahll speed wid de 'elp ahv de mage's in de Arcane University."

"A mistake I forgive...go on" I prompted him, my companions as eager for his explanation as I.

"Backin' taah reed oos ahv thaa trade" he spoke on "beh needed fram de Great 'ouses ifen our cause aint gonneh die ahway. Tis why ah need Serjo Sarethi 'ere…" a gesture to Varvur who sat up to watch him "Ahn…yahself mi'lady Dren…yaah connections tah yaah 'ouses beh instrumentally important ifen weh gonneh nat fail."

Confusion marred Ilmeni's fire-riddled gaze. "What might I do Kilaya? Convince the Councillors tha-"she stopped, understanding dawning in her eyes. The Argonian smiled slowly, nodded, gesturing for her to go on.

"Convince the Councillors that the Lamps are the way forward…that the slaving must end…if you did the same Varvur…"

The Redoran snorted "You think a number of Councillors will be able to make enough ruckus in your father's Halls to make him go against established doctrine? Doctrine **KING HELSETH**" he spoke the name clearly, did not shout, did not need to "maintains as law?"

"If their cause is desperate enough of course" she spoke as if the fact was plain as day.

"Mi'lady" Varvur sniffed through a smirk "The only issue I see is an organisation scuppered by Imperial law, which aims to set free slaves because, in your view, it is the right thing to do. Forgive me Mi'lady, for I support your campaign wholeheartedly, but where is your urgent cause?"

Larris and I shared a sharp glance at this, unsure of how far the cause behind our cause was public knowledge. Unsure whether the prospect of war was known of widely. Our eyes then wandered…glances shared with Ilmeni, with Kilaya.

I took and released a slow breath, stood, steered Ilmeni into my vacant seat and set about detailing for my soon captive audience the entirety of the situation as it was to my knowledge. My words were embellished by Im'Kilaya's news from the Counsel in Cyrodiil. The war…or at least the prospect of one was very much talked about in the white-gold halls of the Emperor's Palace.

Varvur for his part sat still and silent. Watching as we explained all we knew. Listening as we made our case of slavery's abolition. It is less, we said, about individual slaves-though they are of depthless importance. More prudent a concern is the fact that the Khajiitt Mane has taken enough of an exception to the practice now to threaten, or at least appear to threaten, open war against Morrowind. And since Morrowind is part of the Empire as a whole, that threat is neigh on Global.

To stop this threat, we reasoned, we stop its cause at the root. Abolish slavery and the Mane has no reason to go to war. Thus a deeply costly conflict would be averted and a vile practice would be halted in one swoop.

After our words died away Varvur was quiet for a long time. Casius, who to that point had been waiting in the anteroom of the Fort was allowed in to share our palpable disquiet as we waiting on baited breath for the Redoran's verdict on our crusade. His support, if it came, would be the first of many we hoped to gather throughout the Great Houses. With that combined support we aimed to press the Duke enough that he would change the law on Vvardenfell, making it possible for the Legion to arrest the slavers and traffickers coming into and residing in his jurisdiction.

King Helseth…we hoped the Duke's support would sway him to at least consider a Morrowind wide abolition. But we also knew it would come at a heavy cost.

"I hope you know" Varvur finally spoke "that all of this is utter **MADNESS**." His diction was perfect as he spoke, enunciating carefully, as though doing so might make his point any more clear than it was. "However" he sighed, scrubbing a hand across his face irritably.

"However…" Casius pressed at his pause. The Redoran bared his teeth at him briefly, then smirked at the open distaste on the Captain's face.

"However. If Cyrodiil is speaking in terms of open conflict, and killing the trade means killing the conflict…then I am with you." A room wide sigh of relief echoed. The young Lord Sarethi laughed softly before he continued.

"I know first hand though how weak our island is. How short manned we are. Our legions, the Redoran guards included stand no hope against a war as we are. The Blight has killed entire battalions, and even without its threat now we would need…" he sighed uneasily "too long to raise any kind of defensive against an all out **WAR**. So diplomacy is the only option we have."

Beside myself with relief at his words I stepped up, grasped his hand and embraced him with all the restraint I could muster. Thanking him again and again for being the first to turn on the proverbial light at the end of what appeared at the beginning of our meeting to be a **VERY** long **VERY **dark tunnel.

* * *

After what felt like half a life time our congregation began to disband. The young serjo Sarethi made all haste to the Mages Guild in Balmora, never more intent on getting home to his father's oppulent Halls under Skar. After all we had divulged to him Larris had insisted he be accompanied by an 'impartial' third party.

Just to oversee his safe return of course.

This impartial third party was designated as Casius, and man and Mer set their formative differences aside in a bid to secure both Varvur's safe passage home, and to assist him if his father desired information from a Legion source as corroberation.

Next out of the counsel room was Larris, then Ilmeni and I and finally Im'Kilaya. We latter three walked slowly through the grand halls, Ilmeni's little hand tucked safe in the crook of my elbow, as Kilaya again apologised for his loose tongue at the Emperor's counsel session. Again I forgave him, twice in fact, and assured him of the inevitability of our actions and identities becoming public knowledge irrespective of his talking ahead of his brain.

As we left the main building and stepped into the parade ground Ilmeni edged her fingers from my arm and settled herself against one of the stone rails beside the stairs leading inside. I bid a very fond goodbye to Kilaya, and expressed Ilmeni's thanks in her stead given her silence before the Argonian departed. He too received an escort to oversee his journey home to the Mission in Ebonheart.

And thus I found myself alone for the first time in an age with the Lady Dren.

Her back was too me, as she leant against the railing, her head back slightly, warming her cheeks in the afternoon sun.

I realised then that it had stopped raining. Instinctually almost my mind leapt to ponder finding Khan…to relay all of the information and progress we have made to him…and alert him to the possibility of coming dangers…

_No…_

The whispered mantra came again though as I gazed upon the lady I had bid in a letter to join me in Vivec.

_Look at HER…do not ponder on HIM…_

And I did look. And saw. Watched how her hair, loose, rippled down her back in black waves. How, when she turned her head to the sun and gave me her profile, her features were fine, delicate. Her eyes, as they opened and looked at me…caught me staring…were a rich hue reminiscent of the Rubies Khan…

_NO! Focus now…_

And she turned from me again, giving me her back and my eyes followed the movement. I looked. And saw. The fineness of her clothing, tailored and rich beyond my means to procure. And I **SAW** the slender dips her whale-bone bodice made all the more stark. Looked and saw them and knew they were there. And as I moved towards her I caught her perfume on the air…and I even **FELT** those dips, her tender little waist beneath my hands as I touched her.

Rested myself against her. Sighed against her hair, the stress of the day horrifically apparent still. And she sighed in response. Her little weight leaning back into me.

"Lomé…" she said…as I stared over her head, my chin on her crown, at the far wall resolute.

"Lomé…" again…

And the wind changed. And I caught a new scent. The Odai. Fresh water and heather.

"Loh-meh" he'd say…and all I saw of her vanished…mys eyes fell closed. Tight closed and I held her to me fiercely as though she were my shield against something that…terrified me at its comprehension.

_No…_


	24. The siren

A/N: Welcome to the next chapter all who wish to read! Again, the fic is not and will not be dead before it's finished. And believe me finished is a long way off yet. More plot in this chapter. Things are starting to get rather tense. I've also decided, since this is obvious a very 'Jiit' chapter, to include a little guide to common words to assist readers. Keep in mind that much of how Khan speaks is phonetic, and words that are spelt the same can have context dependant meanings. I've tried my best to make things a little easier to digest. So! For those who are interested here are some basics:

Ah: I or 'A' as in 'A cookie'

Ahv: Have or 'of' depending on context

Ahn: An or 'and' depending on context

Ahf: Off or 'of' depending on context

Afta: 'after'/ 'have to' depening on context

'and: 'hand' (notice the dropped 'h')

A'ead: 'ahead'

Bah-der: 'brother'

Beh: 'be'

Bu': 'but'

Col': 'cold'

Dare: 'there'/'their' depening on context

Dawn: 'down' depending on context

Den: 'then'

'ead: 'head'

Ee: 'he' (notice the dropped 'h')

Ees: 'his' (notice the dropped ''h')

Fa'da/Fa'der: 'father'

Fer/Fowa: 'for'/ 'four' depending on context

Ifen: 'If'

Mah: 'My'

Mo'da/Mo'der: 'mother'

Mys: My or 'I': referring to himself

Naw: 'now'

Nah: 'no'

Neva: 'never'

O'er: 'over'

Ohnleh/Ohn-leh: 'only'

Riva: 'river'

'Wat': 'what'

Wid: 'with' (notice the substituted 'd' for the usual 'th')

'Yah': 'yes'/ 'you' depending on context

A second little note, there is a little tasteful eroticism in this chapter.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

Setting the Scene:

The soft hisssssss…of the first morning breeze, a cool morning breeze, whistled through the grand cane yard which spilled from the northern side of the Mane's palace, down three miles on the gentle upper incline of the uppermost plateau of his capitol city.

The Tiger-King himself was not the first in the palace to sample it. His seneschal, general, black-handed right paw Do'Khaj was as he stood, as he had come to stand the evening prior to this dawn, by one of the great arching open windows outside his ruler's chambers.

He has barely moved to breathe since he settled here, entranced as he is by the yards below and their soft hissing. A hissing… "ssssssshhhhhh…" that he at times copies very softly to himself when the memories of his youth spent running through those same expanses catch up with him. To Khaj the yards spoke of freedom, of quietness and freedom like that he found in the jungles in the north and east when out on patrol.

The cool morning breeze hits his face and his eyes close slowly, focussing on nothing but the feeling of the air rolling through the sleek mottled fur on his muzzle, cheeks…brow…His head tilts back just slightly, his ears pinching back against it with the movement, at the breeze rolls over and past him…fans out down the hall…carries his scent along with it…a warning to some…an enticement to others.

"Sssshhhhh…" he softly rasps as his eyes flicker open and he can see the source of his most favourite sound. The white and corn-silk hued cane yards beneath his window…if anything in the world is lovely to him, the silence of those three miles of cane is it.

At length a new sound invaded him and he turned neatly to face the door he had once given his back. The door where the 'Reem girls would have been ejected through. Through which the Du'Mesk woman would have entered. Through which…by the strength of the scent that crept through the slowly opening fissure, his ruler remained and had remained for some time.

Instead of a shaft of light opening out into the corridor, as is most often the case when one opens a door, a cloud of black dimness issued forth...black dimness and soft talk. Soft voices. In Do'Khaj's mind, in his perception, there was no rich-robed scholar in the dim doorway waiting for him to enter, even though said scholar was very much there in life. The general looked through him, past him, and fixed his gaze on the scene within.

The curtains within it seemed were tight drawn, the only spots of light a rusty gold given off by numerous oil lamps. There where silhouettes in the dimness. One slender, one not…the slender one standing…the 'not' sitting at the table between them and the door. Between them and Do'Khaj.

For a reason he could not place rightly the general did not like this state of affairs. It was **HE** who had been recalled. He who trekked and left his post to his sons to find his King's counsel and now…the Du'Mesk woman was eating up the attention of the seated 'not' in the room beyond the open door whilst he remained without.

This had to change.

He walked through the door, through the scholar he did not see but who was really very much there, and the blackness enveloped him completely. Three steps in and the soft talk grew louder and the general was thankful that the scents in the room comingled so much that his arrival was kept from notice for a brief moment. All the seated and not seated occupants would have noticed would be the cool draft from the opened door. She who stood by he who did not spoke:

"Da door Ver-ehn…close eet"

And the draft died as the door closed. Ver-ehn the scholar did not return to the room and the moment of invisibility between his departure and his coming into the notice of the room's occupants gave Do'Khaj a moment to take in his surroundings. The rooms door sat in front of the occupants. They faced it, though it was deep set into the wall. Deep set enough that it had its own little entrance way. It was here, on the corner of the darkness, that Do'Khaj stood.

The room itself was a rough circle. The table sat in its centre measured 20 feet by 25 feet at a rough guess. Large enough to seat the entirety of the Mane's counsel around it. Behind the table a tall set of three stairs led up to a small window. The steps where covered in books and papers, the little opening they led to more a decoration than any real source of natural light. Beside the steps on both sides curtains obscured four floor to ceiling windows, like those in the hall Khaj had just come from. The walls were lined as the steps were packed, untidily with shelves upon shelves of books, papers and charts.

A map was open on the table. Large separate sheets of vellum stitched together with tiny needles and almost invisible thread. The edges of its wide expanse flopped heavily over the sides of the table.

At the table's centre sat the King himself staring broodily at the expanse of vellum before him. At his side stood Atta Du'Mesk, a lantern in the shapely fingers of her right paw, a long pointer-stick laying over the map held in her left. Most thought the woman a scribe. Her mate, the general Du'Mesk thought her a scribe. She was not one, though Do'Khaj could not name quite what she was. She knew maps and tactics very well and he saw how she could speak honey and sugar into the ears of those who gave her one to speak into.

She certainly could into the ear of the King…though that may simply have been said King's enjoyment of her voice over her ability as a tactician. Somehow Do'Khaj doubted this…but for now, it was not pressing what she was.

He watched her step up onto the table. Watched the Mane watch her slender legs step up onto the table as she continued talking. Pointing sharply with her stick, the lantern used to draw attention to the relevant places.

"Fur'da guards fer de Keeng's wolk…send dem up a'lang de roads dat cut trew de forests…work wid…Du'Musk's smaller battalions ta kehp de roads clear ahn…"

…'_nough naw…_

"Ah-tah" Do'Khaj spoke, watching the woman tense and spin in her axis to face him, her skirts fanning with the movement, the lantern landing on the map with a clatter. It was a practical lamp, brass made, the burner within set before a glass sphere filled with water to dapple the cast light. The fall dislodged the sphere, though did not break it and it lay beside its casing by Atta's delicate hind paws.

The King seemed more pleased with her gracile whirl than shocked by Do'Khaj's 'sudden' arrival. He reached, righted the lantern before it could scorch the map and took up the dislodged sphere in his fingers. He manipulated it dexterously, watching the light fleck and ripple through it before turning his wandering attention to his general and the woman on his table faced off. The sphere was quickly discared, set within its broken frame as he watched.

"Could yah nat wolk yah woods no fasta Khaj?" Atta sniffed after she was sure the shock in her voice at his arrival had dimmed to an acceptable level. The cold weight of unease in her belly still felt heavy as lead. She made no habit of testing her King's generals and their tempers, but something about this one…this…black _thing_ that walked the northern and eastern woods of Elsweyr as if he owned them sat badly with her. Still, her intemperance was measured to sound pleasantly chiding, and in her mind the man she spoke to would not catch on to her disdain.

To her annoyance he did not reply. Merely stared at her, then through her at the Mane. She held in a snarl at his manner. So blunt. So callous and unwieldy. He was more like a barbarian's club than the fine edged blade her King seemed to think he was. Then…that King's voice spoke to her:

"Reh-moov yahself tah yah quarters Ah-tah. Our bis-nes cahn resume lay-der."

The backs of his fingers tapped her calf to get her moving, and she was off the table in three steps, her movements again gracile, practiced and light. She collected her lantern on her way towards the door, pausing to allow the black general to move into the room.

He did not. His eyes rested again on her, dead and heavy, nothing reflected in them but their colour in the golden lamp light. Barely he seemed to breathe, his head slowly tilting to the right as though asking her to pass. Breath in her throat, she would not. Instinct, something intuitive to any Khajiitt screamed of a sudden danger and she poorly masked her jump of fright when the King again spoke:

"Do'Khaj"

And the black general's gaze left her, and his great shoulders twitched as his head straightened then lowered fractionally as he faced the seated Mane, a low hiss of exhaled breath accenting his movement. She was past him and out into the corridor before the last syllable left the King's lips.

Silence came to the room then. Do'Khaj as still as he had been in the corridor, barely breathing to keep the Du'Mesk woman's offensive musk from his nose. Though his eyes were down he heard his King rise from his chair and he took a single small step forward before lowering himself to one knee, his head so far lowered that he could smell the polish on the wooden floor.

Paw-falls were heard as the King moved around the table towards him, and the bowed general shifted his position carefully to ensure that the top of his head would face his ruler when he approached. A gesture of trust and supplication, deference in the highest order.

Five steps…six…seven…he did not raise his eyes to see the hind paws approaching him as they walked, claws sheathed as opposed to his own being ever extended. The Mane had told him once that the reason for this was that he, Khaj, was his claws and Khaj believed the figure of speech was accurate.

His eyes were still lowered when the steps stopped, the King before him now, and remained so even when a forepaw reached and touched his knuckles to his chin, guiding his head upwards.

"Gen-rahl" the King spoke, and Khaj's eyes opened. And he saw the same face he had seen for numerous years as he trained under the Mane's tutelage. A strong face, wider than his own by a margin and swathed in golden reddish-brown fur. The eyes set within it also golden brown though more the sun's colour on a balmy evening than that of the cinnamon coating his body. They were naturally outlined black, a trick of both the fine mottlings within the Mane's pelt and a nod to the colour of the skin beneath his fur…as black as Khaj's. The same colouration lined his lips and nose and the pads upon the paw that held the general's chin captive.

"Siiiy-ehhrr…" he enunciated. 'Sire' 'King'.

The Mane's gaze was steady and warm as he regarded his kneeling general. He knew without question that this kind of supplication only came to him from Do'Khaj. Knew that the black-raht bowed in respect to no other.

"Ba'dehr" he said as their eyes met. 'Brother'. Brother he called him. So close did the King assume their relations and Do'Khaj, ever quick to see that the King is pleased by his manner replied in kind.

"Bahh-dehhrrr…" he mimicked. The King's smile showed his teeth and he guided his general out of his kneel, his fingers leaving his chin as he rose smoothly. The merest creak of his armour heard as he straightened.

A moment of mutual regard passed them then, the King having not seen his finest 'son', finest general in many months. What he saw was what he had seen the last time Do'Khaj stood before him. Dead and depthless green eyes with the veneer of life about them. Dead and depthless green eyes that are rarely looked into unless the person looking has Khaj's paw neath his jaw to force the connection...rarely sought how the King seeks them now.

He thought…for a moment in the golden light of the study hall had gained an increment of…something. Some little change…he looked again and found nothing…eased himself believing it was a trick of the light…the legacy of an old familiarity finding new roots in the present.

"Do'Khaj" he finally spoke, bending the needed inch to press his smile with care to his 'son's' soon bowed temple. A proper greeting between Khajiitt who have known each other a lifetime and been parted for too long. The general was deeply still beneath the touch for a moment, then gave a slight tilt of his head into it. Unused to being touched at all, let alone with by someone with the self-assurance to assume he would allow it.

For the King, of course he would.

He knew his ruler still felt safe in his presence. Knew he would not shy the way Atta was forced to. Knew that beneath the richly tailored robes and finery remained the mind and heart of a Khajiitt who put trust in him. The depth of that trust…was questionable…and this question was reflected in the little 'flicker' the Mane thought he did not see.

Much as the Du'Mesk woman thought him some kind of fool, the black-raht was anything but one. He knew when to question and when not to…and now, in this little embrace of the King's making...now was not the time. So the flicker died away from the King's sight as soon as it had to, and he who so quickly hid it away replied to his ruler's name-calling.

"Pahr-mah" he spoke with all the due reverence; the King's name known to few, spoke by less.

And the embrace ended as quickly as it came, and he was at arm's length again and could look and see his King as he turned to lead him around the table. His title 'Mane' was earned, legends say, because he collected the shorn manes of his honour guard and braided them into his own til it grew to such lengths that he was almost crippled by it. Pahr-mah did not keep to this tradition as closely as those who came before him. The mane he had grew long and fine, its fur more like a man's hair than a Jiitt's pelt thanks to years of being tightly braided and groomed. It fell about his neck and shoulders in a grand black swathe, the areas where it was braided interwoven with the odd jewel or gold hoop for much the same reason Khaj carried jewels in his ears.

Displays of finery in a practical place.

They reached the tables fore and halted, a respectful 7 feet left between King and general by the latter's initiative. Pahr-mah leant against the map, his weight braced against his forepaws, the gold band spanning much of his forearm causing a burst of lantern light to wash over Do'Khaj's face. The general twitched tightly, masking the reflexive movement by turning his head towards the section of map his King was indicating.

He saw it was Elsweyr, the border between Elsweyr and Cyrodiil…

_Ifen dat de case_…he mused…_why was Ah-tah tolkin' ahv de Keeng's wolk wen mys arrive_?

The King's walk, in Northern Elsweyr, was nowhere mentioned on the map. It spanned instead the distance between Riverhold in the north and Alabaster, a medium sized town in the south.

The length and breath of Do'Khaj's 'official' territory.

"Where yah surmise…" the King began, drawing his general's undivided attention. "De greatest t'reat fram de slava's cam fram Khaj? Wat yah sohn's see ahs yah watch de borda's?"

_Wat yah hona guard would ifen dey beh aht dare_…he thought but did not speak aloud.

"Bravil siy-ehr" he replied evenly, uncurling a long arm and tapping his fingers against the little Imperial settlement's place on the velum. The King's eyes followed the movement with detatched curiosity, focussed more on how tightly controlled it was rather than its final destination. "Dey geht dare supplies dare den break fer de borda. De eemperial guardsmen leht dem pass widaht issue."

"Yah no dis?" the King murmured, a paw's fingers set to his chin in thought.

"Weh watch close" Khaj replied, a little nod given as he spoke. "De patrols ahv risen een recent weeks tanks tah dare discoverin' de geeefts weh left up near de Keeeng's Road…" he allowed what looked to be a slight smile to curve his lips as he spoke of the slavers he had lead the bumbling pair of Imperial guards to.

Those who spoke of green points of light in darkness.

Those who had told their Emperor of their find and brought it to his feet on the bridge leading into the Imperial City.

He knew well that this find alone did not propel the Imperials to action. Knew well that the butchery that plagued the road from Bravil to Leyawiin in the south was not the doing of his sons. Hoped perhaps that the King might tell him why men and Mer and horses were being decimated and left to rot on the roads by Jiitt who were not part of his band. The territory was his after all, his to protect how he wished to protect it, and he wished to do so quietly. Without fuss or bother or increased patrols. As he ever had in the past.

The Mane did not need to know his want for quiet action however. He had appearances to keep, and the more the Mane saw what he wanted to see the better.

"Weh move tah free our pehpol" the King spoke after a moment of contemplation "ahn dey reh-act wid wat? Guards ahn patrols ahn suspicions." He snorted indignantly as his general watched him with slowly narrowing eyes. "Dey seem nat ta wish eet tah stap…"

"Fergiveness siy-ehr…" Khaj replied, unclear whether the Mane meant the killings along the road or the slave trade "bu' ain't de sohns great 'nough ah force ta kehp de slavin' controlled?"

Sudden unbridled anger... "**CONTROLLED**!?" the King roared, his eyes burning "Yah wish **CONTROL **Khaj?! May'aps dat why weh still lose four 'undred ah year tah dem nhh?! Yah look ta **CONTROL**, nat beh rid ahv eet prapa!"

The outburst, unexpected as it was, got no reaction from the stony general. He simply watched unblinking, lowering his head at the point he knew was appropriate through experience, not through true supplication or want.

_Four 'undred lost…den where beh yah onar guard? Why aint dey ahn de bordas permanently? Why yah rely ahn de best 30 yah ahv, Khaj ahn ees 30 sohns, wen yah army cahn spare mowa den 'nough ta line de borders?_

He did not speak a word of his thoughts, and kept his eyes down to stop his ruler noticing his preoccupation. When heavy breathing was all that remained of the King's tirade, Khaj raised his head, eyes as dead as his ruler expected them to be.

"Fergiveness siy'ehr" he repeated evenly, his voice as dead as his eyes. The Mane waved off his apology and sighed.

"Weh mus' tink fer de wors' Do'Khaj…Dey continue tah rally 'gainst oss fer defendin' our raigh' tah beh free…Diplomacy ain't neva reached de Mer afore…eet won' work naw. De Imperials favour de slava's clearly…lettin' dem use Bravil…ahn ah will die afore ah beg dare Septim-Emperor fer clemanceh!" Another snarl of anger erupted from the Mane's deep chest.

"Ahn de same paw…" he continued after a breath, his anger seeming to ease into worry "ah ahv reservations abou' de open conflic' dat o'ders ahv de counsel…" his pause spoke the name of the 'instigator' loudly to Khaj.

Atta and her fame wanting general mate.

"…suggest beh de ohn-leh option left…dare suggestions so sway meh dat ah tink tah draw anoder trial sooner dan eet should raightly cam..."

"Recruitment..." Khaj rumbled, knowing well how fine a venue the King's trials were for bolstering an army's ranks. "Ahd ah nown siy-ehr" he spoke on "ah woulda brought ah troop wid meh" offering his sons as opponents for the new recruits drawn to the promise of a place in the honour guard on victory. The King shook his head.

"Ah don need yah sohns yet Khaj...need yah counsel. Spek tah meh ahv options dat ain't open opposition tah de Septim monarch."

A beat passed as the black-raht considered. Then he stepped up to the map, leant and tapped his fingers against 'Bravil'.

"Taint no need fer ahll aht conflic' siy'ehr…" he murmured evenly. "Leave de nort' borda tah de sohns ahn Khaj…weh watch close. Bravil beh where dey leave fram…weh catch dem widin de bor'da ahv Elsweyr ahn draw no attention fram de Imperial ranks…unless yah or'da eet tah beh drawn a'course."

"Wat warnin' dat give dem ta end de trade?" the King replied, visibly vexed "Ow cahn dey fear wat dey don see Khaj?"

The general looked at the map again, tracing a path from Bravil to Torval absently with a claw. He did not leave a scratch in the velum. "Ifen dat beh yah wish…weh mek dem see siy'ehr…weh mek dem see…"

A tense beat followed, the Mane seeming to weigh the chances of all out conflict being brought to his lands by Khaj's suggestion. Oblique as it was, he knew the general well enough to know his words did not allude to minor action. A moment of stern contemplation later he spoke, seemingly dismissive of the general's opinions on Bravil;:

"Breeng yah sohns sout' Khaj. Sout' ahn patrol near Alabaster. Dat place beh ohnleh ah day's ahn naight's run fram Torval fer yah. Keep dem dare til de trials bah called. Yah 'ear meh Khaj?"

The other tilted his head fractionally, "Siy-ehr" as he spoke his understanding.

"Good. Go."

Barely a beat later Do'Khaj was gone, out into the corridor and down, then through the ante-chamber, through the yard then out into Torval itself. Like the scribe he didn't see the throngs of citizens passed him by without notice. He was too intent on the forests beyond the gates to pay them mind.

The Tiger-King watched his general leave his company and was not irked in the least by his lack of reverence in departing without a further show of supplication. One can only tame a man so much and Khaj was not made to be tamed. He regarded his map again, gazing at the border before taking up a red-waxed candle and using the flame of an oil lamp to set it alight.

With deliberate care he allowed the wax to melt and pool about the wick before tilting it, allowing droplets to fall upon the map where he knew his forces had made 'kills'. Where they had left the corpses of the dead and dying on the Green Road. His eyes travelled along the near complete line between Bravil and Leyawiin and he wondered how many more it would take for the bait to be taken.

At the other end of the palace Atta Du'Mesk sat in her chambers. These rooms, three in all, were private to her and decorated with an opulence only matched by the Mane's own chambers in the palace. Even her mate, the general Du'Mesk had never set foot within them.

The Mane had however.

She thought of him a moment, looking back on their counsel and resigned herself to being unaware of the content of the invading Do'Khaj's orders. She had in the past spoke wisdom to her King which he had repeated as his own, and she considered herself to be more than in his favour…but not here.

That became deeply apparent when, just as the scholar Ver-ehn opened the chamber's door…to allow Do'Khaj's entrance now it seems…her King starting asking her about the King's Walk where before they were taken in conversation about Leyawiin.

Clearly there was something she wasn't to know…or at least not know in Do'Khaj's presence.

Her lit pipe dangled by its thin stem from her lips as she read over the orders she was to transmit to others of the Mane's generals. She knew little of her King's true intentions and she had no doubt Do'Khaj knew even less than she. So far though she was able to read one thing deceptively clearly through the lines of her ruler's rhetoric.

The attacks against the slavers on the road between Bravil and Leyawiin were feints. Goading the Imperials into some kind of action. He seemed to **EXPECT** reprisals…almost seemed to** WELCOME** them…

Perhaps that was why he had spoken his wish to draw a new trial at so odd a time of year for one. Perhaps he was looking to swell his forces...to bring his generals to Torval and have them pick the best for their already massing ranks...

It made sense no other way in Atta's mind...

Why else did the transmission she held in her slender fingers order 7 of the Mane's 27 generals to gather their forces...7 of the 8 that bordered Cyrodiil...

Atta's head cocked slightly in thought. The 8th general was Do'Khaj...yet the orders the King wanted transmitted were not to go to him.

_Cur-eh-oos_...she thought as she withdrew a quill pen from its ink well.

Curious.

**Khan**

De marnin' air was cool ahn slightly stale ahs ah took mah firs' wakin' breat' ahv de day. De firs' deep wan afta ah night ahv fitful sleep. Mah 'ead was raised slowly fram mah paws ahn ah gave ah long, wide yawn afore openin' mah eyes ahn realisin' fully where ah was nat.

Nat ahn mah branch aht 'ome…

'Alf ah mile dawn riva in fact, in de bowels ahv de mine where de Lamps made dare firs' base. Ra'Basa's…torment came back in ah rush…de faight…D'Jali screamin'…den de marnin'…tolkin' wid de Lamps…den dat eve allowin' de liddle wan ahn 'er troubled fa'da ta reunite…

Dat reunion came ohn-leh 'ours back.

Since ah could nat allow Basa back inta mah 'ome…mah trus' in eem shattered tah dat degree, mys ahn Ra'Virr agreed ta escort 'ee ahn Jali tah de mine. Let dem rest dare fer de eve while weh keep watch.

Sam'ow…ah new, fer ahll ees violence de eve previous, ee would nat 'urt Jali. Twas in ees eyes wen she ran tah eem ahn ee embraced 'er. De faight ahd died widin eem ahn ee wept fer relief…ahn nat ah small measure ahv anguish…aht ahvin' 'er returned.

Ah led dem 'ere by lamp laight, crossin' de great bridge dat spanned de Odai wid de 'andle caught in mah teet'. Basa wolkin' a'ead ah meh, carryin' ees chil' in ees arms. A'ead so ah could stap eem ifen ee tried ta run wid 'er. Bu' ee did nat.

Mah eyes open naw, adjustin ta de dim, ahn ah looked ta de lamp ah ahd brought wid meh de naight previous. It was sittin, de candle widin' still burnin, by de door ahv de room weh occupied. Virr slumped aht de table, ees 'ead restin' ahn ees crossed arms, snorin' softly ahs ee slept. Ah did nat move ta wake eem. Ees rest came even mowa 'ard den Khan's did.

Ah recall de 'ushed conversation we ahd 'ours back, sittin' in dis same room, de candle in de lamp sat by de door t'ree inches taller dan it beh aht present. Weh bot' sat where weh fell inta slumbah...Virr ah tees table...Khan where ee lay.

"Wat weh gonneh do 'bout eem Khan?" Dro'Virr ahd seethed trew ees teet', voice low ahn raspy in de dimness.

"Wat cahn weh do? Ah ain't partin' dem Virr" ah spoke ahs ees fist came dawn ahn de table's top wid anger.

"Why nat!? Ee dangerous Khan! Nat fit tah keep 'er!"

"De chil' **NEEDS** eem Virr! Yah saw 'ow she cam ta pieces widaht eem! Tis 'er fa'da! De ohnleh wan she eva nown!"

Virr's face was laike t'under... "Fa'das" ee spoke "don' try ahn kill pehpol Khan. Ahv ah eva don dat fer yah since yah cam inta mah laife?"

De question paused meh ahn Virr realised it did fer ee was beside meh in ahn instant, ees paws ahn mah neck.

"Don yah tek yah mind back ta dows tahmes Ja" ee spoke, tryin' ta soothe meh even dow mys needed no soothin'. De pain fram mah past aht de Dren's plantation beh lang dead naw. Ah was instead recallin de day ah firs' met Virr. De day ee was strollin' by de brush ahn trees ahn flowers next ta de road leadin' ta Seyda Neen.

Twas marnin' afta Lomé freed meh.

Ah was weak dat day, much ahs ah ahd been ahll mah young laife tah dat point...quakin' wid fear ahn col' in ah dew soaked worl' dat ahd seen very recent rain. De way Virr tells it ah was ahll skin ahn bone ahn wild eyes...didn' trust eem aht ahll til 'ee pramised meh sanctuary ahn made good ahn ees word.

Shakin' ahf de memory ah leant inta ees paws...smiled ah liddle "Lis'en tah meh Dro" ah murmur, voice low, mindful 'gain ahv de o'ders in de mine.

"Splittin' Jali ahn Basa by force will do neither any go-"

"Bu Ja-"

"Naw Dro...lis'en. Ee aint camin' tah mah 'ome 'gain. Bu' ah can't jus' discard eem acos ees laife ahs left eem wid scars weh cahnt see ahn ees skin."

Virr frowned "Ees..._mind_ Khan? Yah tink ee broke in de 'ead? Wat ee spek tah yah? Wat mek yah tink dat way?"

Ah shook mah 'ead, unwillin' tah repeat ahll ah 'new ahv Basa's pain...liddle details dow...dows ah spoke..."Ifen 'ee wish tak spek ahv eet, ee will...left ah laife back in Elsweyr Virr...lost ahll ee eva ahd..."

"Fahmoleh?" Dro'Virr gave ah guess. Ah simply tilt mah 'ead.

"Please Dro" ah rose ah paw, laid it o'er Virr's arm "trus' Khan in dis ahn 'ee will neva ask fer yah trus' 'gain. Let Basa remain 'ere. Let eem ahn Jali see eacho'der...may'aps try ahn ease 'er acceptance ahv o'der pehpol ahs well...try ahn find 'er ah mo'der een T'Sali...ah fa'da in yah..."

Finally, afta minutes ahv tout Virr agreed wid meh...if wid ah grudge or two. Weh resolved nat ta fracture de Lamps ahll de mowa by partin' Basa fram ees bahbe. Ahll de same...weh 'new de girl woul' need ah mowa stable parent den de wan she ahd aht de momen'.

Wid ah 'uffed breat' ah shook ahf touts ahv our tolkin' ahn rose stiff ahnta mah paws.

Ah stretched ahs best ah could ta ease de discomfort in mah back ahn shoulders, collected up de lamp by de door in mah teet' ahn made mah way up ta de room ah new Basa ahn Jali occupied.

A liddle peek aroun' de doorless frame saw dem settled ahn de bunk Kara once laid 'pon, de tiny girl curled asleep ahn 'er equally exhausted fa'da's chest. Ah set de lamp dawn ahs quietly ahs ah could, leavin' eet fer Basa's use, mah gaze 'eavy ahn eem.

Recallin' ahll ee ahd tol' meh ahv ees fahmoly lost tah slavers.

'_Basa…Basa…__**Basa**__!! Save em Basa!!'_ De screams ahv ees mate D'Jali rang in mah ears ahll naight even dow ah new nat 'er voice. Mah eyes closed ah momen', pushin' de touts ahway ahn opened ta find eyes…Basa's eyes…open ahn lookin' aht meh. Ah woulda bled ifen a look ahlone could mek wan bleed…nat dat ee t'reatened meh…jus' de pain widin dem…cut meh laike knife blades.

Ah felt it laike it was mah own ahn ah new, ahs ee stared aht meh, dat 'ee new ah felt it fowa ees 'ead gave a slight nod. _'Yah 'ear 'er too'_ ee seemed ta say widaht speakin' ah word…ee sat up slow…ees arms gentle ahn soft abou' ees Ja's restin' body. Ah looked 'tween dem, de sprawled Ja ahn 'er shaken fa'da…den returned ees liddle nod.

"Ra'Virr remains...yah welcam 'ere Basa...bu' nat aht Khan's 'earth..." ah murmured softly, samow shocked by de relief in 'ees face. Twas ahs if ee expected meh tah tek Jali fram eem…ahn fer ahll ah would ahv ah naight ago…now…naw.

Doin' dat, ah tink, woulda removed ees ohn-leh reason ta breathe.

Ah removed mahself fram ees companies quick afta ah spoke. Unable ta bear ees gaze too lang…ahn welcomed, wid de openin' ahv de mine's outer door de waft of col' rain 'pon mah face. Ah sped mah usual gait tah ahn easy trot ahn loped dawn fram de mine's entrance ta de riva's banks, intent, in spite ahv de rain, tah bathe afore 'eadin' 'ome.

Afta strippin ahf de cloth breeches ah wore ah waded inta de riva, de discarded clothin' held safe in mah maw. Walkin inta de bitin' col' was welcome, ahs it cleared mah mind ahv ahll bu' de present. Ah could nat ponder Basa's losses…de possible camin' dangers…de tension dat would fo'eva exist naw 'tween T'Sali, Leena ahn Basa…

Ahs de wa'der became deeper ah dipped mah 'ead under its surface, uncarin' dat mah clothin would soak. Ah wolked ah few paces so submerged den rose 'gain, ahn 'eavy exhalation camin' aht ahs alf growl alf breat' ahs ah 'eaded ta shore ahn carried ahn mah journey. De cobbles ahv de riva-side pat' were doubly slick neath mah paws, ahn ah was glad wen finally ah reached mah arbour. De low-lyin' plants neath its spannin' branches gave fine grip ahs ah moved, uncovered mah saltin' basket ahn took up de liddle pouches ah meat Kara ahd 'idden dare fram our 'unt in de Grazies.

Wid dows ahn mah discarded clothin' safe tween mah teet' ah ascended trew de branches tah mah 'ome wid practiced speed, pushin quietly trew de door ahn steppin' inta de warmt'. Fer ah delirious momen' ah woulda swore ah caught Lomé's scent…impossible ahs dat beh given 'ow lang ee spent ahway fram mah 'ome…bu' ah shook dat ahf ahs simply wantin' fer ees company ahn turned mah gaze ta de room.

T'Sali ahn Leena ahd curled togeder by de 'earth...nestled safe under Kara's watchful…dow currently sleepin' gaze. De blankets dat covered dem moved slowly, evenly…ahn dey did nat stir ahs ah eased mah way past…regardless ahv 'ow mah fur dripped wid rain wa'der…ahll slept still it seemed…

Ah felt fer ah momen' ah flood ahv warmt' aht realisin' 'ow much tout Kara musta put inta watchin' o'er de lassies by de fire.

Ow eed positioned eemself quite obviously 'tween dem ahn de door, ees liddle claws extended even ahs ee slept, jus' in case danger returned. Such pride came 'pon meh dat ah couldn' bu' nuzzle ees shoulder ahn de way past, afta settin de packets ahv meat ahn mah wet clothin' ahn de table, regardless ahv de danger ahv wakin' eem.

Luck beh wid Khan. Ee did nat wake.

Mah affection given, ah made it quick ahn silent pas' de sleepers ahn inta mah chamber ta git dry ahn re-clothed.

Ah decided ahfta much tout ta replace mah soaked beeches wid ah nice rich green pair. Ah pair incidentally dat Ra'Virr ahd tailored fer meh wid ees own needles ahn t'read. Ah couldn' bu' smile in remembrance ahv 'ow much work eet took eem ta do. Dey were gifted ta meh lang afore ah learned ta do de work mahself, adjusted so dat ah Senche-raht such ahs Khan cahn wear dem comfortably. Ahs ah slipped dem ahn de familiar comfort returned ahn ah 'gain tanked Virr's patience in craftin' dem.

Dat done ah meandered quietly back inta de 'earth room, lookin' prapaly fer de firs' tahme aht T'Sali ahn Leena curled up by de fire…looked tah Kara…den so swift back aht Leena…or mowa specifically wat was coverin' Leena dat ah nearly unbalanced mahself.

Lomé's cloak…de cloak ee ahd given 'er wen ee freed 'er! Dat which smelt laike incense smoke, 'eavy ahn t'ick ah so familiar tah meh…**DAT **beh where de scent came fram ahs ah wolked in!

Touts ahv de cloak's owna came quick, ahn ah suddenly new too well dat ees day would laikely involve meetin' wid de Legion Champion aht Moonmoth. De fragile peace ah ahd found in rediscoverin' de comforts ahv 'ome ahn fine tailorin' vanished ahs quick ahs it came. Ahll ah could tink ahv were wat if's.

_Wat if de war began widaht oss?_

_Wat if Caldera ahd broke open?_

Ah t'ousand touts cam ahn went in ahn instant ahn ah pondered fer ah momen' revisitin' de Odai ahn its terrifically col' wa'ders ta clear mah 'ead 'gain. Doubt dow ifen dat would work…

Resigned ta ah day ahv worry ah moved inta de kitchen, aht least 'opin ta wake dows oo took sleep ahn mah floor wid warm tea ahn ah good meal. Aht least dat comfort afta days ahv strife.

* * *

De early evenin' saw Khan ahn T'Sali wolkin' togeder dawn tawards Balmora. De skies were painted in rich blues ahn golds afta de rains ceased, ahn ah found mahself noticin' de scent ahv Stoneflowers ahn 'eather 'gain fer de firs tahme since ah returned 'ome ahn ahll de troubles began. De lady 'Gonian sat alert 'pon mah back, 'er legs tucked carefully aht mah raight side, t'ree baskets ahn mah left.

She spoke tah meh ahv liddle tings.

'Ow she would lahv tah become Jali's mo'der figure in tahme.

'Er ideas abou' 'ow tah keep Basa widin de Lamps while keepin' Leena safe fram eem...dow nei'der ahv oss tout 'ee would try tah 'urt 'er 'gain in trut'.

"Tempah" she tells Khan ahs 'ee wolks "cams quick ahhn goes quicka...ah tink ee got back de mind ee lost naw..."

Ahn so weh wolked 'til weh reached Balmora's arches. Ah ahd jus' eased T'Sali ahn 'er baskets fram mah back wen ah call:

"**KHAN**!" whirled meh where ah stood ahn frit T'Sali so bad she shriek afore 'er 'and leapt ta cover 'er mout'. Twas ah sandy 'aired Imperial...ees name...ah did nat no...bu' ees eyes looked laike dey new meh ahs ee skidded ta ahn 'alt near by.

"Forgive me milady" ee spoke ta T'Sali ahs mys bent ta 'elp 'er gather de basket she dropped fer shock "but Khan" ees eyes ahn mine "is needed at the Fo-"

"Wat ee done wrang?" de lady snapped, lookin' o'er mah back aht de breathless wan. She scowled aht eem darkly, distrustfully ahs ee rushed ta explain.

"His counsel has been ordered milady. Urgently."

"Fer **WAT**?" she snapped 'gain afore ah could draw breat' tah agree.

"Milady please..."

"S'ahlraigh' Sali" ah spoke tah calm 'er, facin' 'er ah momen' ahn givin' 'er ah gentle nudge tawards de pawn shop 'cross de wide square. "Go ahn. Git ahll de trappin's yah need. Mys jus spek wid de guard 'ere...ain't in no trouble..."

Took 'er ah momen'...ahn ano'der glare aht de guard...bu' de lady nodded, eased 'er baskets 'pon 'er 'ip, stroked mah ear in partin' ahn glided 'cross de square fer 'er wares.

Ah turned back ta de guard wen weh beh alone, lookin' aht eem close. "Yah beh ah messenger ohnleh? Ohr should ah no yah sera?" De mahn's grin was lopsided.

"Your Lomé...c-ls...me...-tius..." ee said, mah 'earin' faded fram ees words ahs ee spoke dem, shock pinnin' mah attention tah de firs' two...

_Mah Lomé...de Gahds Khan git yah mind raight...ee aint spekin' wat yah tink ee is...ee don' even no yah...neva seen yah wid de Mer...cahnt ahv seen yah affection fer 'eem...yah don act no differen' den yah eva ahv...ees lips beh movin'...ees still speakin'...__**FOCUS KHAN**_

"Tee-oos" ah tried, pullin aht de parts ahv ees name ah 'eard ta try ahn feign misunderstandin' ahn mask mah inattention.

"Atius" ee smiled, tinkin' mah lips don laike ees name. "But if Tee-us is your preference you're welcome to call me that. I've gone by worse names..." a chuckle "Come now though. You are needed at the Fort Khan."

"Mys aint no tactic-minded soldier sera..." tryin' fer ah momen' tah keep mah distance fram wat dat Fort meant fer meh...

Gettin' involved ahll de mowa in possible conflicts...tall stone walls ahn orders ahn gen-rahls ahn de possibility ahv danger yet tah cam. Ees reply destroyed mah will ta argue.

"The Nerevarine's orders sera"

_Damn_...de mind whispas ahs ah fall inta step wid eem..._ahn why cahnt ah refuse dat Mer hm?_

Weh weren't 'alf de way back ta de Fort afore de wan oo ordered mah presence came inta view, stalkin' ees way tawards oss aht ah snappin' pace, ah velum roll under ees right arm. Ees steps echoed sharp ahn de cobbled road ahn 'ee waved Tee-oos away wen 'ee stopped ahn saluted.

"Found at last I see" ee snarled aht oss, ees temper simmerin' fer reasons mys didn't wanna guess. De Imperial aht mah side steeled eemself aht attention, tall ahn straight backed waitin' fer mowa vitriol fram de ragin' Dunmer. None came tah eem dow. Lomé's eyes were fixed ahn meh, ees words snapped ahn taut.

"Where did you disappear to?"

Taken aback mys search fer words "Ta mah 'ome Lo-"

"Go back to Moonmoth Atius" the storm changed direction ah momen', de guard in its pat' still in ees place fer ah beat, as uneased ahs Khan beh by de Mer's sudden blisterin' tempah.

"Yessir" ee finally conceded, makin' ees way back, castin' ah look aht Khan afore ee do. 'Good luck' was spoken in ees eyes.

"Lo-" mys try 'gain...cut off 'gain...

"No. Not here. Come" the words spat in quick succession ahs ee stalk off 'gain. Dawn de road tawards Balmora.

Noin' samtin musta rattled eem seriously tah git such fire neath eem, Khan fallowed widaht fu'der attempts aht conversation. De cloaked Varine led oss trew Balmora, nort' ta de road leadin' ta Caldera, ahn 'alf mile ahtside ahv town afore ees pace began ta slow ahn ees pantin' breaths reached mah ears.

"Lomé!" mys tried, loppin' up beside eem ta try fer ees attention afta spendin' much ahv de journey fallowin' be'ind ta keep aht ahv de way ahv ees ire.

"No Khan" ee snapped.

"Lomé stap!!" tryin' 'gain...failin'...still ee stalked, ignorin' mah callin'.

Mah tempah finally frayed. Ah leapt inta ees pat', faced eem 'ead ahn, 'alted in mah tracks. Ee pulled up ees stride so fast ee nearly toppled in tryin' nat ta crash inta meh.

"_STAP_" ah speak 'gain. Firmly, nat shoutin'. Shoutin' gits oss nowhere. Mys no dis well.

Ah gaht ees eyes aht last. Saw...panic...panic ah ahd neva nown in Lomé in dare depths. Ees pantin' breat's came fram ah 'eavin' chest, ees mout' open ahn each inhalation. Even laike dis mys could see de grimace pullin' aht ees features.

Finally dawned ahn meh dat wateva ahd put de wind up eem ahd forced eem tah flee de Fort's walls. 'Gain mah mind was drawn front ahn centa tah de meetin' ah new ee ahd attended.

_Musta been bad tah unease eem so...neva nown eem laike dis...spek Jiitt...spek... _

"Yah wished mah counsel...Khan's 'ere. Spek tah eem afore yah drop fer lack ahv air." Ah try fer 'umor...ee did nat smile...bu' did nat shout 'gain.

Progress aht least.

Our travel ahd brought oss ta de large stone arch dat sat aht de fork in de road ta Caldera. Dare beh low grasses dare ahn shade ahn 'eather flowers. Ah nodded ta de quietness dare ahn lead de unnerved Mer ahf de road, inta grasses ahn relative solitude. Ah few paces in ah large flat boulder lay 'pon its side. Mys leap up ahnta its surface ahn settle, de elf afore meh, ees velum roll cast 'pon mah rock ahs ee watched meh recline so dat our 'eight beh mowa level.

"Cam naw" ah prompt afta ah momen's quiet...ah moment a collect touts ahn words. "Wat news yah bring meh Lomé?" ah ask, foldin' mah paws neatly aht de wrists ahs ah lay.

De Varine sighed deeply, ees 'ands rubbin' o'er ees face. "Forgive me" ee say aht length, seemin' tah ahv snapped from ees venomous rage.

"Fergiven" mys reply, watchin' ahs ees eyes appear above ees fingers...de fingers drop ahn mys see ees smile fer de firs' tahme in days. Ignorin' de wash ahv relief dat passes o'er meh aht de sight ah return de gesture...wave fer eem ta spek...

Ee nods...looks away...den back tah meh...ahn ees words, fram dare beginnings, freeze mah 'eart dead in mah chest.

"Our cause is compromised Khan. **NO**! Let me speak" ahn 'and raised, silencin' mah t'ousend questions. "There was a counsel in Cyrodiil not five days ago. The Lamps were mentioned..."

Ee began to pace, ees 'ands wringin' togeder...mys suppress de want tah tek dem neath ah paw tah stap de nerve-brought reflex...focused ahn lis'enin ta ees broken narrative.

"The Lamps..." ah breat' "and me. But no others. Just me."

"Wat yah tellin' meh..." suspicion ahn de beginnin's ahv fear in mah tone.

"Let me speak. At this counsel another Lamp...an Argonian...you don't know him but you will...he spoke my name to try and get the Emperor's support behind what we're aiming to accomplish on Vvardenfell. To get Uriel Septim behind the abolitionists would be a God send...but..."

"Bu' wat..." mys press wen ees pause stretched too long.

"The Emperor was not alone in the counsel Khan" ees eyes ahn mine "He was joined by many others...representatives of certain Great Houses...and a report of the counsel's words will be couriered to all interested parties within days. Interested parties..." ees words speedin' up "include the heads of every Great House on Vvardenfell...the Duke himself..."

Dread began ta pool in mah gut...

"And King Helseth.." ee was ahlmos' laughin' naw...dry liddle exhalations dat were more gasps den laughs...by ees reaction dis news was still very new tah eem... Tryin' 'ard tah find comfort fer eem ah spoke

"Varo tol' Khan wen weh spoke..." Lomé's 'ead shakin... "dat de Lamps woul' go public..."

"Khan" de Mer spek, voice tight "There is public...the general public...the people in Balmora...Caldera...and then there is **PUBLIC**...public in the way that gets committers of high treas-"

"_**Wait**_!" de word ah wheeze cam bark, torn fram mah t'roat afore ah coul' quell it. De dread in meh pooled ahn collected...drawin' meh tense ahn rigid tah mah paws...ah managed:

"...igh...igh treh-son?" ahlmos' desperate soundin'...noin wat ee spek ahv bu' needin' tah 'ear exactness. Ees reply was steeped in disgust ahn vitriol:

"That gets commiters of high treason hung for usurping laws older than the Empire itself!"

De pool ova-flowed in ah rush...disbelief ahn anger exploded trew de dread: "**WAT**?!" ahn ah was ahf mah rock ahn stalkin' tawards eem afore, ahll claws ahn teet' ahn snarllin' breat's. Took meh ah beat tah realise ee was backin' away bu' den ah cared nat.

Ahd tah git closer. Couldn' ahv 'eard eem raight.

..._please tell meh ah ain't 'eard eem raight..._

"**SO YAH TELLIN KHAN**" ah roared o'er de delicate whispas ahv mah mind, blind wid rage, 'eedless ahv shoutin' "**DAT** **SAM MER IN MORROWIND TINKS TA 'ANG YAH FER FREEIN' SLAVES**!!? **DAT WAT YAH SAYIN**?!"

Ah tore mahself fram mah stride wid ah snarled pained 'owl, turned back tawards de rocks...paced tawards dem...turned 'gain...back tawards Lomé...den back ta de rocks...den back ta Lomé...mind fogged wid ah panic dat ahd nought tah do wid 'compromised Lamps'.

Ahll ah coul' tink was _dey gonneh kill eem...dey gonneh kill eem... 'ang eem fer savin' yah ahn dows laike yah...cahnt protect eem fram dat Khan...nat fram de rope yah cahnt..._

"Khan..." ah barely 'eard eem spek ah was so fraught...kept pacin'...back ahn fort'...back ahn fort'...until ah felt sudden warmt' ahn mah flank...warmt' ahn ah scent ah no betta dan its owner realises... Ah stapped...looked aht de 'and Lomé ahd grabbed mah furs wid...den up ta ees face... Ee looked...abashed aht mah worry...de 'and dropped quick ahs ee spoke.

"That is not the sum of my news" ee say. Ah almos' wretch aht de tout ahv dare bein fur'der complications...afta ah breat'...ahn 'eavy shake ahv mah 'ead... ah spek.

"Go ahn..."

Ee knelt slowly, sittin ahn ees 'aunches...lookin' meh in de eyes ahs ee spoke "Not before you drop the worry from your mind. It clouds your judgement."

"Dat beh laike askin' de sun nat ta raise in de morn!" snapped wid derision in mah eyes ahn voice fer askin' meh such tings.

"Listen to me man!" ee snap, ees 'ands catchin' mah mane, shakin' once ahn droppin' away "I told you only so you wouldn't hear it in whispers from the Legion. I will **NOT** be hung Khan."

"What noledge yah gaht dat Khan ain't dat lets yah pramise meh dat?"

"Pro-...I..." ee sigh ahs ee dropped ees gaze. Wen our eyes met 'gain ee was tryin' tah smile, ess battle wid sudden ire lost.

"The way you speak" ee said, softer toned den afore "the knowledge that you won't let them makes me sure enough to promise that it won't happen."

Ahn fer ah momen'...despite ahll de fears in meh...mah 'eart skipped...Fer ah momen'...literally 'alf ah second...ah was back wid eem ahn dat rock by Moonmot'...ees finger's ahn mah face...dat..._samtin'_ in ees eyes ahs ee looked aht meh...

It took every bit ahv sense in meh nat ta pull eem close den. Ee spoke 'gain...de momen' passed...ahn ah lis'ened 'ard.

"I met not only with Larris at the Fort. The son of one of the Redoran nobles, Varvur Sarethi was present as was Ilmeni representing House Hlaalu."

Unease came wid de Dren woman's mention ahn ah forced mah voice neutral tah ask:

"Why dem?"

"Vested interests in the Trade" came de quick reply. "There is a distinct possibility of getting the Great Houses of Vvardenfell...if not those on the main land...behind the Lamps. If they are with us, along with the Legion that already lends us strength and protection, it would be political suicide for King Helseth to order my death."

"**DAT** beh **SMALL** comfort tah meh. Dey try it afore! Wen yah nown ahs 'erretic by de church. Mys recall saa. Virr spoke much ahv de troubles wen dey cam. 'Eard fram patrons aobu' de usurpah callin' eemself Nerevah."

"Khan" mah name spoke wid perfect intonation, de eyes ah looked inta fierce bu' calm "this..." ees right 'and raised quick, de Moon ahn Star flashed afore ee replace ees arm o'er ees t'igh "names me Nerevar. This is their proof. And once it came into my possession they stopped baying for my blood."

Mah panic was unabated "Ain't no ring fer yah naw saa!" mah words pained ahlmos'...options...ways aht ahv dis mess seemin' so few... 'til ee spoke 'gain...

"There is more than this...though I thought I'd escaped properly facing it. Curse you for making me speak of titles!" ees jewelled 'and clouted mah neck sharply, de blow causin' no pain ahn meant in mock anger ohnleh. Ee sighed...rakin' ees fingers trew ees 'air afore rollin' ees eyes up tah meet mah own.

"The 'Nerevarine'..." ee grimaced aht de word "is prophesied to unite both the tribal clans of Vvardenfell **AND** the Great Houses."

Took meh ah momen' tah piece togeder wat dis might mean fer ees safety.

"Dat mean de 'ouses gatta lis'en tah yah raight?" mah 'ope makin' meh sound ahs exuberant ahs Kara was abou' learnin' ta 'unt. Lomé picked up ahn dis ahn let ah liddle smile tug ees lips.

"In theory, yes."

De poolin' dread cooled slightly ahn de relief eased de wracked frown ahn mah face. "Yah lead dem" mys spek mah understandin' carefully, noin' 'ow mah friend is uneasy wid ees titles. "Wat de word dey call yah..."

"_Hortator_" de phrase ground trew ees teet'. Even spekin' it seemed ta exasperate eem. Ah nodded quick, graspin' aht ah possible ray ahv 'ope.

"Yah tink dey coul' stap de..."

"The noose?" ee barked ah laugh "Perhaps. I tell you..." ee went ahn, movin' ta stand gingerly, ees legs beginnin' ta ache fram crouchin' fer so long. "My...position was the only thing not discussed in the meeting at Moonmoth. It is so obvious a thing that we didn't need to speak it aloud for it to be known..." ee paused, considerin' ees words.

"That said...it is powerfully persuasive and does lend a certain...favour to our cause...perhaps we all simply hoped that in not mentioning it I would not need to pull rank in order to force the Houses into cooperation. Forcing their hands could cause a civil war. You do realise this?"

"Ahs could tryin' ta stap slavery...ahn yet yah push fer dat strong-laike..."

"It's what's right Khan" ee spoke wid such sincerity, raight inta mah eyes, dat mah 'eart skipped 'gain tah 'ear it ahn ah coul' nat stap ah smile. Ah tense one still, bu' true ahn real.

"Yah spek yah trut' clearly saa...dey would beh wrecked nat ta lis'en."

De Mer ah spek tah snorted in mirt' ahn scorn, ahs if ahll ah spoke was fanciful praises widaht proof or relivence.

"If you knew the half of it" ee say "you wouldn't say such things."

"So tell meh..." ah press, wonderin' ifen dare beh mowa ah needed tah 'ear. Ee tink ahn eet ah momen' den gives ees 'ead ah shake. Ees slightly stiff stride moves eem past meh ta de rock ah once occupied. Ee 'ops up, settles ahn gestures meh close ahs ee unrolls de velum ee ahd carried.

Flattened out ah could clearly see it beh de Bitter Coast, scrawled in ink and charcoal on ah stained brownish-red backin'.

"Lomé?" ah spek ees name in question, wonderin' 'ow dis relates ta our tolk ahv Great 'ouses ahn politics ahn danger fram de Dunmer King in ees city ahn de main land.

"Our next target" ee replies, tappin' ah finger ahn ah small square located west ahv Balmora. "The Lamps must function regardless of the threat Khan. We try for this one next."

"...ol...ohr...mahr...ehn..." mys try de name ah mah tongue.

"Close" the newly focussed Mer spek. "Hlormaren. An old Dunmer stronghold. Deserted now, as it has been for years. But for the slaves in its basements of course."

"Where yah git dis news fram?" mys ask, settlin' by eem tah lis'en.

"Pieced together from Ilmeni and the Argonian Lamp I met at the Fort" ee explain, ignorin' mah rumble ahv disquiet aht de mention ahv bot' de Dren maid ahn de loose lipped wan oo brought new troubles tah ees shoulders.

"This" ee say, tracin' de circle surroundin' our newest target "Is where our next blow falls. We can't sway the King Khan, not yet. Not without the Great Houses. Doing this..." anoder tap fer de map "will help get those sympathetic to our cause behind us all the more."

"Varo no's ahv dis wan?" mys ask, lookin' aht de traced map marker. Lomé's reply beh spoken trew ah smirk.

"They're helping us with it. We are to accompany a Legion battalion to purge the place of slavers and release all those within."

"Dey..." mah 'opes beginnin' ta rise 'gain... "dey be'ind os? Truely? Varo ahn de Fort?"

"Of course" ees voice lacin' wid reassurance fowa de firs' tahme in too long "They are the Emperor's people Khan. And we are carrying out the Emperor's orders..." Ee paused den, eyes flickin' up tah look aht meh prapa instead ahv tolkin' tah de map.

"And how can I be hung for following the Emperor's wishes hm?" Ees words spoke 'oney tah mah worried soul, ahn ah caught mahself starin' back aht eem afore ah managed ah smile.

"I told you" ee say "focus on this now" ah pat fer de map "and leave worries of the King and the counsel and the report from your mind. The Lamps need you now more than ever..._agree with me Khan_..." spoke ahs ahn orda, nat ah request.

"Ah-gree" ah repeat de word carefully, pramisin' eem de impossible wid de gesture...dat ah would fergit abou' 'ow much danger ee faces 'gain.

"Good" came de swift reply "Your attention now please" ee rapped ees knuckles ahn de map tah draw mah eyes. Dey dropped tah de velum ahs ee began tolkin', bu' wandered back ta ees 'face ahs ee explained de Lamps latest conquest ahn de Legion's role in it.

"Ilmeni and I spoke this afternoon, after our meeting was over. Im'Kilaya, the Argonian, had already left by the time our minds turned to the Lamps' next steps against the trade...to our next targets...but the lady Dren gave me assurances that both she and the Argonian had come upon Hlormaren as a 'trade' point independently. Without some kind of outside support it is a ridiculous venture to try and break the place open. We are too few and too short manned in terms of warriors to make such an exploit safe. However, Larris of Moonmoth pulled off a minor miracle..."

Ah smaller velum sheet was produced from neath de map, turned in dexterous fingers ahn presented tah Khan right side up. Ah list ahv names confronted meh. Twas twenty men long.

"Each man has been volunteered by Larris for the job. Word of the exploit will be transmitted by courier on the morning we begin the assault" ees eyes glistened wid excitement ahs ee spoke, ah confident smirk in place "It should be flawless."

"Should beh..." ah wry comment, mah smirk slowly beginnin' tah match ees.

"I don't believe in absolutes. Now..." ees fingers trace ah pat' dawn de Odai...across de Plataeu...dawn inta de Bitter Coast den directly nort' ahv Hal Oad...

"This will be the path we walk. Going north through Caldera would only further stir the troubles word has spoke of boiling there. A Legion battalion is the last thing the locals to the north need to see. Once we get there...these five..." 'ee reached, pointed to each of five names ahn de list before meh "archers all...will fan out to the south of the ruin. Once the coast is clear, and any outlying guards are taken care of, we will sweep the place from top to bottom. Every room."

"Ow many weh lookin' tah save saa?"

"Seven at a guess. Perhaps two more than that at the most. Meni's estimate was based on the usual size of the interiors of the strongholds, and she only recalls that third hand."

"Seven beds...cahn de Legion may'aps tek dem 'til de mine beh ready fer dem?"

"That's a possibility, but I wouldn't advise just turning up on Varo's doorstep with seven new ones Khan" ees words carry ahn undertone ahv snickerin' laughter, ahn 'gain weh share ah smirk o'er de map.

"Course nat...wen dis goin' dawn? Wen dis appanin'?"

De Mer looks toutful ah momen' afore respondin', "Sooner rather than later. The trouble in Caldera will not cease until the Legion steps in. Of that I'm sure. Larris though wants to down play the Legion's interactions with mercenaries, like those wandering the Ascadian Isles near the plantations. Word filters back about bands circling Caldera... and he, Larris, has a feeling that their funding is Dren sourced." Mah lips twitch inta ahn 'alf snarl aht de mention. Ee nods...carries ahn...

"Hence our tackling other 'trade' outposts. Larris would need a half day to pool his volunteers for an assault. He'll bring them together in the Fort itself and we'll strike out from there. Weaponry is not an issue given that the men named on that list are already vested with a full compliment each..." ee took ah breat'...released it...

"All that is left to coordinate is the actual time of leaving the Fort and the Lamps' role."

Ee dropped ees gaze then fer ah momen', den raised it 'gain tah mine. Ah tink ee musta sensed mah brewin' offa ahv assistance ahn de front lines ahv de assault fowa ee took it up effortlessly.

"You're not a soldier Khan" ee say, carefully spoke ta keep ees words ahs neutral ahs possible.

"Dat don mek meh useless tah de mission. Ah wanna 'elp ahs much ahs yah do saa."

"Make ready the mine th-"

"_**Lomé**_!" aghast naw dat mah position ahs protecta ahv de Lamps seemed tah beh shelved simply acos de Legion ahs lent oss soldiers. De Mer 'eld mah gaze defiant.

"What armour would fit your form Khan? I won't see them foist horse armour or suchlike on you for the lack of anything more fitting! Indignity aside it would not be safe!"

"Yah spek ahv turnin' o'er ah slava infested den! Taint safe in its nature Lomé! None ahv yah gonneh beh safe. Even **LESS** so wid Khan nat dare!"

"**I WON'T SEE YOU SHOT**!" de outburst sudden, violent almos'. Ahll traces ahv joviality ahn wryness dyin' fram mah counterpart's crimson glare. Replaced by anger ahn worry...ahn ah lick ahv shock too aht 'ow loud ees voice echoed in de openness surroundin' oss.

Ah realised in de momen' ah caught dat echo, ahvin' looked up ahn past Lomé ahn aht inta de worl', dat naight ahd begun tah fall. De warmt ahv de evenin' ahd died away, replaced by de usual balmy Wesh Gash twilight. Lookin' back tah 'ee across fram meh ee appeared calmer dan ah momen' afore. Bu' ohnleh jus'. Afta ah deeply tense pause ee spek, ees voice ahs dark ahs rain-wet ash.

"There will be dangers there we cannot predict. Traps. Poisons. Enemies, perhaps few, but likely many guarding their stock **KHAN**!" barkin' mah name tah stap de reply ah was abou' tah spek.

"I swore to you once that I'd never allow slavers near you again...remember?"

Mys nod...sure ah recall...acourse...ee knelt by meh wen ees legs ahd jus' 'ealed....knelt in ees 'ome afta our naight ahn de roof ahn swore tah keep meh safe fram de trade fer ees laife tahme.

Spekin' naw in ah low, contrite voice: "Sure mys rememba...bu' Lomé..."

"No" de word blunt ahs a club. "You would dis-...I would be preoccupied trying to keep them off of you...and I can't be. Not in this. Tell me you'll remain with the Lamps Khan._Tell me_!" the last words snapped, ees eyes samow afire even in de dim natural laight.

"A'course..." mys agree ahn mean it. Ifen 'ee worries so ah would nat wish ta endanger eem...or de mission...bu' 'specially nat eem. "Mys remain wid de Lamps...ah pramise yah" spoke ahs ah set ah paw dawn 'pon de map's surface, lookin' fer ah Jiitti oath tah beh sworn. Tah double ees belief dat ah would remain where it safe...ahn also tah try ahn ease de suddenly tense mood inta smiles ahn banter 'gain.

De look ahn ees face beh laike ee neva seen meh afore...even dow dis type ahv oath aint new tah eem...made wan afore, ahtside de mine...

Awful tense seconds seemed tah pass...fer reasons Khan don raightly un'erstand. De Mer stares aht de offered paw, sam mental battle mys ain't privy to playin' 'cross ees face...til it ends wid ah quirked grin...de expected response tah mah offer, de brush ahv ees knuckles 'gainst mah own, is given laike it was de firs tahme weh swore such ahn oath.

No trace ahv awkwardness. No unease. Notin' ahv de war dat played aht seconds earlier. Ah move mah paw back wen 'ee ushers eet ahf ees velum, watchin' ahs ees grin remains ahn ee speks "Thank you for your promise" ahn folds up de map...takes back ees list...

Bemused, Khan watches eem gather eemself, stand, stretch ahn step dawn fram de boulder weh ahd used ahs ah table. "I need you within easy reach for the next few days Khan" ee say ahs ah mimick ees stretch...move ta join eem fer de slow wolk back ta Balmora. "So I can warn you when the troops are leaving...when we'll need the beds ready..."

"Yah no where saa lives Lomé" mys soft reply beh voiced, mah eyes 'pon de road afore meh, nat de vexin' Mer ah wolk wid.

"I...do" cams de almost reluctant reply "but I hardly feel right in barging in and unseating your family..."

Ah sigh ahv breat' escapes meh aht 'ees words ahn mah eyes roll up tah lookit eem. Ees own beh trained ahn de road...bu' leap back tah meh wen ah spek "Yah beh part ah mah fahmoleh...yah no dat saa..."

Ah gaht no verbal answer. Gaht no ansa aht ahll fer many minutes. Bu' ahs de arches ahv de city came inta view in distant lamp laight ah felt de faint dow very real warmt' ahv ahn elven 'and tween mah shoulders.

Den ah 'new, ee 'new...

* * *

Parted ways 'ee ahn mys...neath de arch by de Strider. Tol' meh, "Khan...tomorrow I will travel again to Moonmoth to begin preparations for the assault on Hlormaren. It will not be made tomorrow, so you are not so pressed for time in gathering provisions to care for those we free." My nod mah agreement tah ees plan, resolvin' in mah mind tah begin de necessary gatherin' ahs soon ahs de sun rose.

Ahn den ee was gone ahn ah whisper ahv dat ol' scent ah recognised...insence...metal, insence, restlessness and simply 'Lomé'...ahn ah turned tah wolk de pat' 'ome ahlone, mah 'ead low tah de groun' fer unease.

_Since wen yah recognised ees scent betta dan ees actions or ees face hm_? Ah asked mahself inwardly ahs ah watched de cobbles pass.

_Fer ah while_...came de obvious ansa...

Ah coul' nat bu' let aht ah low sigh.

_Gatta stap noticin' Khan...gatta stap...tis dangerous Khan_...de whispers niggled ahs mah paws 'it grass ahn de scent ahv 'earther blooms engulfed meh...ahs de grass turned tah mud ahn stone...de tah lichen aht de base ahv mah arbour.

Once dare ahn reared up, mah fore-paws pressed ta de tree's trunk, claws reflexively sunk deep wid ahn audible groan fram de bark. Still ees scent lingers in mah t'roat...ahn ah tout fer ah momen' ta clear it...ta force ahn exhalation...bu' ah paused...wantin' it dare ah momen' longer...fowa de same _dangerous_ reasons dat mys notice it aht ahll.

_Even wen ee spillin' o'er wid anger ahn rage yah notice don' yah...even wen ees storm beh tearin' aht yah neck yah want fer eem..._

Finally...'alf way up...mys need ah breath large 'nough tah lose de scent ah ahd savoured ahll mah journey trew. Mournin' its loss was useless...dow mys admit ah pang ahv longin' fer its return...Ah allowed it, de pang, tah remain bu' ah momen'. Couldn't keep mah mood dour 'nough tah brood 'pon it...ahs ah made de final leap up tah de ledge afore mah door, it swung inwards, de smilin' face ahv mah son mowa ah welcam den ah ahd in days.

"Dro'Khan!" ee exclaim, ahll slender arms ahn gangliness ahs ah wolked widin', bringin' ees slight weight wid meh ahs ah nudged de door closed ahn caught eem 'gainst meh wid ah paw.

"Yah keep ah fine guard Ja" ah praise ahs Leena ahn T'Sali approached fram de pantry. Bot' carried new pewter bowls full ahv bisque...Nix bisque by de scent...salty...ah tang ahv blood...

"Yah used de catch mys left" ah smile ahs bot' ladies settle aht de table, each raisin' ah bowl.

"Course" de lady Gonian spek afta a gentile sip.

"Yah tink Virr ahlraigh Khan?" Leena managed afta ah sip ahv 'er own. T'Sali waved 'er quiet, spekin' ahv our belief in Basa's...relative 'armlessness lest ee provoked badly. She seemed little comforted...understandibly so...ahn took up wan ahv de spoons Sali ahd purchased durin' 'er trip shoppin', stirin' 'er bisque listlessly.

Ah 'new de implement beh new a'cos Khan neva kept such tings in ees cupboards afore ahvin' pehpol oo use dem livin' in ees 'ome. Senche-raht simply aint made ta need such liddle tings.

Mah interest in it was noticed by she oo stirred. She began tah smile, took ah sip fram de spoon ahs if tah show meh 'ow tah prapa use wan ahn tittered wid T'Sali o'er mah former lack ahv wares.

"Cahnt teach ah boy table manners widaht spoons Khan!" she playfully scolded, 'oldin' de spoon aht fer Kara. Ee took it goodnaturedly...looked aht it close...ahll shiney ahn silver wid ah 'oop aht de 'andle's end...den set it ahn de table ahn 'obbled inta de pantry widaht givin' it ah second glance. De femme aht de table ahn mys buckled wid mirt' til Leena, 'er eyes ahn meh, took up 'er bowl ahn offered it in cupped paws.

"Tek fram it Khan.." she spek, lookin' ta de spoon 'gain...mys look wid 'er...snickered, leaned mah muzzle ta de bowl ahn lapped ah mouthful, swallowin' slow...

Ah fine taste. Rich, creamy ahn spiced.

"Compliments tah de cooks" ah praise, lickin' mah lips clean ahs Kara tottered back tah mah side, sippin' fram ees bowl...no spoon in sight. Ah turned tah Leena 'gain, flicked mah eyes ta indicate de boy and chuckled.

"Lost cause saa" ah console 'er, which brings mowa mirt' fram Sali...de laughter, Khan tinks, erasin' de memories ahv Basa's attack slowly...makin' de place ah comfortin' wan 'gain, nat jus' fer mys, bu' mah fahmoleh too.

Took no tahme fer de eats tah beh finished. Kara, bless de boy, showed Leena ees 'mannas' by clearin' de table fer 'er ahn wobblin' back ta de pantry wid de pots in ees paws. De spoons 'tween ees teet'.

Shakin' mah 'ead aht de boy's antics ah moved tah de low lit 'earth and stoked it wid care to ah warm glow. Nearly leapt fram mah skin wen ah realised de softness neath mah 'ind paws was Lomé's cloak...gifted tah Leena wen she beh rescued...bu' ah 'eld in de urge. Simply made ah small 'ahbit ahv shiftin' mah weight so de fabric's scent rose tah greet meh in lazy waves.

De 'earth stoked, ah bid bot' de femme keepin' oss company ahn mah still gangly sohn fine rest fer de eve ahn moved off inta mah chamber, de curtain slidin' shut be'ind meh, bathin' de room in darkness...

Darkness til mah eyes found ah taper ahn mah paws took meh ahn ah swift revisit ta de 'earth tah collect ah lick ahv flame. Ah saw dat Leena was already curled neath de fragrant..._beaudiful_...cloak ah was so fond ahv, ahn Sali ahd taken up 'er whittlin' tools. De aroma ahv freshly cut wood sliced t'rew de o'ders in de room...ah glance tol' meh de lady aht de table was craftin' ah comb... 'er movements, drawin' de pointed edge ahv ah nail set in wood alang 'er project, were smooth ahn fluid...practiced...may'aps twas ah gift fer Kara ahn ees tossled furs...

Anoder goodnight was shared sam tahme lay-der...ahs Kara's yawns became soft dozin' ahn Sali's craftin' ceased...ahn ah returned tah de blackness ahv mah chamber, settin' de wick, 'eld careful tween mah teet', tah t'ree small, low candles.

Red-gold laight eased its way inta de room ahs de flames took root. De wick was quick extinguished...sat by de candles ahs ah shook ahta mah clothin'...de breeches sat back in dare draw wid careful neatness afore ah gave mah pallet ah longin' gaze.

Been so lang since ah rested widin' it tanks tah ahvin' so many visitors...firs' Lomé...den Sali...Jali...Kara...trut' beh ah felt almos' selfish in ahvin' it tah mahself naw...de tout was ohnleh fleetin' dow. De softness beckoned ahn ah was soon sprawled 'pon mah side amid de many sheets.

Trew eyes 'alf closed ah watched de candle laight flicker...de flames growin' slow ahn easy...mah breat's grew deep...mah eyes slid closed...den dreamed wakefulness came...still watchin' dows candle flames flicker...every breat' ah drew bringin' meh dare scent...ahn ah new...ol'...familiar scent..._Lomé's cloak_ mah sleepin' mind reasoned...den ah leap ahv logic...ah dreamed want tah ahv dat cloak while ah rest fer de eve.

Tah drown in dat scent, fer tis ahll mys cahn ahv ahv Lomé.

Twas den de pure ahn simple wan ta savour dat scent...ahn its owner...bu' since ee ain't fer Khan tah ahv...dat scent...dat caused mah jaws ta open 'nough dat ah might taste it ahs well ahs catch it wid mah nose...rose mah chin...took ah slow breat' in trew mah mout'...leather...insence smoke ahn leather ahn...new cut wood...ahn 'Lomé'...

_Gatta ahv dat cloak Khan...go get it..._

Ah moved slow, laike de candle flames lick de air, ahn 'eavy ahs de scents ah fallow...a long...long...bodily stretch...so comfortable...drownin' still...de air so t'ick ah coul' ahlmos' see smoke trails... 'ead swimmin' fer dem...each paw touchin' de ground softly ahs ah ooze fram mah pallet...four liddle points touchin' soundlessly down ahn movin' wid de languid ease ahv meltin' Resin tawards de curtain keepin' meh fram de source ahv dat devastatin' aroma...anoder step forward...mah muzzle sunk trew de 'eavy silk divide, pushed aside slow ahn...

_Lomé..._

No T'Sali...no Leena...no Kara...no cloak by de fire...

Dumbstruck ah watched ahs 'ee... 'ee 'oo was nat Khan's tah ahv... knealt by mah 'earth, sittin' ahn ees 'aunches...elbows ahn ees knees...'ands loose 'tween dem...watchin' de flames lick de air...lick de air ahn cast dare laight ahn 'eat 'pon 'ees bared torso...turnin' dusty blue-ish grey skin golden...de wash ahv loose crimson 'air bout ees shoulders lickin' laike de flames did 'gainst ees back...every breat' ee took makin' it shift ahn ripple...

Mah breat' caught, den left meh utterleh...ahn yet...fer ahll de impossibility...ah was entranced...ah ahd tah git closer...

De steps ah took...laight...slow...cautious...did nat draw ees eyes fram de fire...ahn did nat draw mah eyes fram eem. Foun' mahself enraptured by de curve ahv ees back...ees position mekin' it ahll de mowa pronounced...by de stren't ah could see clear ahs day in ees t'ighs...trew de curve ahv ees rear...de lack ahv ah tail nat takin' fram ees allure in de slightest...den up alang dat back...where ah would _**die**_ tah rest mah open lips...up fur'der still trew ees shoulders...movin' slow ahs dey were...up...den dawn wid each long, slow breat' ee took...breathin' in de scents fram de 'earth ahs ah breathed eem inta meh...

Closer still ah was drawn...widin' feet ahv eem...ta ees back ahn right side...ifen ah leaned ah could see ees profile...framed in crimson, proud ahn sombre yet calm...nat pained...nat worried...ahs calm ahs ee beh wen 'ee sleeps...

Ah sudden 'itch in ees breathin'...redoubled in mine...ahn de eyes ah ahd watched watch de fire were ahn meh...ahn ah was pinned tah de spot. Ees eyes burned meh...lit up by de 'earth afore eem...searchin'...curious ahn yet...no derision...no frown...recognition...de depthless wine red seemin'ly drinkin' meh in de way ah ahd done eem...ahn ah watched...rapt...ahs de edges ahv does eyes crinkled ahs ee smiled...jus' slightly...bu' 'nough...fer Lomé is nat wan tah smile wide often...ahn wen ee do ee usually uneasy...bu' dare beh no unease in eem naw.

Jus' _need._

In dat ees eyes beh reflections ahv Khan's...nat simmerin' wid simple need fer ees flesh...regardless ahv 'ow Gahd sent ee beh tah mah sight...even mowa base den dat. Ah need..._want_...simply fer eem.

Ahn 'ere...naw... 'ee want simply fer meh.

Quick ahs dey cam, ees eyes turned back tah de 'earth gain...ahn ee stretches...slowly...languid...laike Khan ahd wen 'ee rose...rollin' ees shoulders...shiftin' ees weight...ahn widaht shame ah admired eem ahs ee did...watched ees skin ripple o'er firm muscle...saw 'ow de dip ahv ees spine became pronounced... 'new 'gain 'ow ah would die ta trace its lengt' wid mah lips...dat ah might taste eem...laike ah woulda tasted ees lips de eve 'ee firs' tasted our kill's blood in de Grazelands...

"Khan..." mah name perfectly spoke fram de crimson 'aired siren...

Ahn ah was movin' tawards eem 'gain. Slow...neva rushed...ah ahd ta savour. Wid every step ah took ah breat'...mah eyes still riveted ahn eem...watchin' de absent gesture ahv dippin' ah shoulder tah move ees tresses...ah managed den ah rasped "Don..." ...ahn ah _felt_ eem smile ahs ee stilled...let dem return ta spillin' dawn ees back...

Ah final step brought meh close nough ta rest de very edge ahn mah muzzle 'gainst ees back...amongst de 'air dat spilled dawn eet...ahn ah leaned tah so touch eem...de 'eat ahv de 'earth...ahv ees skin...everywhere ahn meh...much ahs ah wished dem open mah eyes slid shut as ah leaned...so close tah eem dat ah did nat need tah see eem tah no 'ee beh dare...ah deep in-breat'...drownin'...drownin'...ahs mah lips brushed ees back ahn mah tongue's tip slipped tween dem...de firs' taste... 'eady...laike salt ahn musk...

Ahn slowly...so slowly...ee arched 'gainst mah lips...ahn 'itched '_Ahhh_...' escapin' eem ahs ee shivered...ahn ah new ah coulda' spent ahn eternity laike dis. Tah beh 'enfolded by 'ees scent...ees taste...ees body...ahn tah in turn enfold eem in mah own...ahn yet ah new...fer ahll ah wanted eem wid lust ahn passion...fer ahll ees skin was de Gahd's ambrosia neath mah lips ahn ees voice ahs ee gasped made mah want fer eem burn...ah could live widaht satin' dat want ifen ah coul' jus' 'ear dat breath 'gain. De breat' dat tol' meh dat 'ee needed meh de way ah needed 'eem.

Ahs dow 'ee 'eard mah touts...felt meh tinkin'...anoder 'itch ahv breat' came...anoder arch...ahn mah breat' 'itched wid eem ahs ah leant jus' ah liddle closer...

Den ah caught in-breat'...rocked tah wakefulness...

Ahn mah eyes found low burnin' candles drippin' fat drops ahv wax...no 'earth...no Lomé...no beckonin' eyes ahn honest smile ahn fragrant..._glorious_ back...jus' encompassin' darkness bu' fer red-gold laight...mah eyes wide ahn disorientated ah momen' afore mah dreamin's looped ahn meh...came back...

De dazzling scent was lost 'gain...replaced by nought bu' dows ahv mahself ahn mah companions...ahv candles ahn...naturally...dow tah mah disdain...de faintest 'int ahv arousal...

Ah fell back 'gainst mah sheets ahn pillows, mah eyes closin' 'gainst de darkness in disbelief. Blind ah began ta ease ahnta mah back, ohnleh stappin' wen de familiar tug ahv skin 'gainst wantin' flesh brought ahn 'iss fram mah lips. Discomfort beh damned ah was quick tah roll o'er ahnta mah belly...de movement causin' ah flare ahv unwished pleasure tah race trew meh, ahn ah fought mahself ahs ah lay ta keep de instinctive want tah roll mah 'ips 'gainst de sheets ahn dare comparative roughness tightly aht bay.

T'werent nearly de tahme tah indulge such tings...least ahv ahll such tings brought ahn by dreams ahv _eem_...ahv Lomé...

_Yah see eem fer de firs' tahme in ah day or so ahn yah react so_...mah mind oozed wid spite ahn derision ahs ah fought mahself inta stillness.

_Ow yah gonneh face eem naw Khan..._

Ah turned mah 'ead tah focus ahn de candle flames...tinkin' fer ah delirious momen' dat dey might 'elp meh ansa... Ah watched dem flicker ahn sway ahs ah let aht a slow breat', willin' mahself tah calm...tah let de low thrum ease...

Ah could nat ansa mahself raightly. De ohnleh ting ahn mah mind ahs ah began tah doze...

_Yah steppin' ahn ah dangerous road saa..._


	25. A masked parody

A/N: Good day all! I'm SO SO SO SO sorry for the massive gaps between updates. It's the PhD. It sucks life out of me. Here is the next chapter though. Ready and raring to go. There is some MAJOR plot in this one. Moving things along at last !!celebrates!! Anyway, I'm rambling. Please enjoy and recall I write faster when I have reviews to buoy me on. The usual disclaimer applies. I own nothing that Bethesda owns but everything in this fic that they don't.

Dedicated and thanks in a large part to the support received from my co-author Joe.

-Happy Reading-

* * *

"Snuff the wicks" Tybus Pelanix's years roughened voice rasped as he gestured his band of mercenaries to a sharp halt at the mouth of the ravine leading out of the Bitter Coast into the southernmost part of the West Gash. On his order 3 of the 4 carried lamps were extinguished, plunging he and his 6 followers into almost complete darkness. Gerita, Pelanix's mouthy second in command set the remaining lamp in the centre of the tight circle 5 of the band instinctively made when their boss called halt. Gadan, the 6th man and token 'new guy' of the group was slower to fall into line; yet to learn his new boss's preferences when it came to orders.

His moment's pause was met by silent derision by all but Pelanix himself. He took the slightly bemused looking man by the arm before he could hurriedly settle with the group.

"You a bowman..." the Imperial noted impassively, nodding from under his wide hood at the steel longbow slung across Gadan's shoulders. "Or is that just for show?"

Gadan squared his shoulders "No sir. I am a bowman" he replied. Shortly. To the point. New to this troop as he was, he knew straight answers would get him further with men like Pelanix than making like a conversationalist and trying to cosy up to the boss. It only got you noticed for the wrong reasons.

Pelanix tightened his grip on his underling's elbow, drawing him towards the mouth of the ravine. "Can you climb, bowman?" he rumbled, pointing with a thick finger to an outcropping near the ravine's edge.

Gadan gave a curt nod, eyeing the craggy slip of rock with caution. The caution died away when Pelanix stepped into his line of sight. Hidden behind a cloak of attentiveness.

"Good" the Imperial's voice came again. "Disappear" he said "Keep your eyes east. Kill anything that isn't a wandering guard."

As his boss released him...gave him a push towards what would be his lookout post...Gadan was quick to take point. The ledge was not prohibitively high. He made it with two leaps, though a hunk of slate made itself at home in his forearm as he pulled himself up. He knew better than to make noise about it. Just eased it free, spat upon the wound, used a little of the medicinal salve he had been given as part of his 'rations' for the job to coat it, bound it tightly with a torn piece of his shirt and took his post.

From their 'camp' at the ravine's edge Pelanix smirked to himself. In the low light he could barely make out the flinty-silver of his bowman's weapon. Its arch faced east.

Good.

At least this one could follow orders. His last had ended up on the wrong end of a guard's pike. Well...his head had at least, after his date with the gallows at Fort Buckmoth.

Pelanix settled by his men in the lamp light. A final briefing was in order before they descended on the mine. The walk would only take an hour or so...

As the mercenaries gathered their wits by the Bitter Coast-West Gash ravine, the usual peace in Sarethi Manor was shattered by the sound of breaking glass and raised voices. The Manor had, 5 or so hours back, welcomed the return of its young master from his journey to Fort Moonmoth. Met at the doors by attentive aides, he and his escort had been whisked through into the family's private rooms, where they were met by Councilman Athyn Sarethi and his wife Domesea. Though they were a little taken aback by the Imperial's presence, neither begrudged Champion Varo his insistence in having their son accompanied on his journey home. They, more than others of their House, understood the climate of political unrest descending on the island. Security was paramount.

Indeed, it was not his presence that shattered the calm of the late evening.

It was the news he brought with him.

In all of his years of service, Casius Cosedes had never before known a noble with such a fine arm. The glass decanter Councilman Sarethi had taken up in a fit of vitriolic rage at hearing the Lamps had been more or less compromised never stood a chance. Casius stood now, Lady Sarethi at his side, as the Lord of the Manor seethed, words boiling from his throat in a tongue the Imperial could not place.

Minutes of staring uncomprehendingly ended when the slight woman at his side spoke, seemingly answering a question her husband roared into the room.

"Six days if we are lucky Athyn...less for the Dres, for their lands are closer to the Capital..." turning to Casius then "Forgive us Sera. My husband queried when the papers you spoke of would reach unfriendly hands. The Telvanni of Morrowind will likely receive them when we do. Six days at the latest. House Dres has its lands on our far western border. They will hear before we do of what the Council in the white-gold Palace spoke."

Lady Sarethi gave a careful inclination of her head once her irate husband met her eyes, indicating the chair behind his desk. "Please Athyn..." she coaxed "settle...speak to us words we may all understand." After a moment Lord Sarethi seemed to shake himself from his ire, his shoulders slumping, a hand brought to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"My apologies" he rumbled, looking at Casius briefly as he made his way to his seat...settling...receiving Domesea's grateful hand upon his forearm as she stood beside him.

"Unnecessary Serjos" he spoke, turning to face the noble couple across the desk now between them. Varvur took up his habitual position across from Casius, facing his parents, straight-backed and proud but clearly docile in his father's presence. The silence stretched before Lord Sarethi spoke.

"Answer me, each of you in turn..." a firm look for the men across from him, his gaze remaining on Casius, selecting him as the first to speak "What, given all you have told me of our changed circumstances...this..._Council_..." the word sneered darkly "a loose lipped Argonian who names our most prominent member publically..." a world of disbelief colouring his tone... "...the growing unrest in Caldera and this talk of 'uniting the Houses against the trade'...do you want me to do? **THINK** before you answer, both of you. I, like your Nerevarine, am just one Mer. I cannot move mountains alone."

The intensity of his gaze made Casius want to squirm in his armour. He did not, but he looked away for a moment to compose his answer. He did not notice Domesea stiffen at what she saw as disrespect when he broke eye contact. Her chastising words were stayed by her husband's hand over hers. He shook his head fractionally when she met his eyes, long used to Imperials and their lack of basic the courtesies Dunmer households kept.

"I cannot speak for myself Serjos" Casius's reply brought their eyes back to him "for I am but a mouth of the Legion, as all men of service are. However...in that same breath I mark myself a soldier. And any Legion man you ask will reply that one single soldier can do little but draw fire. We need numbers Serjo. Now, I am too poor a speaker to do anything within the Great Houses but cause disquiet. What I can do, is co-ordinate Legion based action. I can also send word to the Emperor's Blades. What help they will be...I cannot predict. Indeed they may be a hindrance."

A nod of agreement from the seated Lord "That is my only caveat sera, whatever your actions. No Blades. Not yet." Casius in turn inclined his head, silent agreement in the gesture.

"Yes Serjo. What I suggest is the gathering of a meeting between the Champions of the Legion garrisons and the Lords of the Great Houses. We needn't have their agreement to opposing the Trade when we enter the meeting hall...but we at least, with everyone in one place, give the matter the debate it deser-..."

Serjo Sarethi's averted gaze halted his words and a moment of contemplative silence fell. "You suggest I contact the House Lords?" he finally asked, meeting Casius's eyes once more "With a view to having them...meet in this certain place at this certain time to discuss abolishing the slave trade?"

...Hearing it said like that, Casius could understand the depths of scepticism in the Redoran Lord's tone. He let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding in a slow huff. "I suggest Serjo, that whatever it is you do you do it swiftly. If the information we know is coming rea-"

"It will reach the Houses whether we leap to intercept it or not!" the snapped rebuke coming before its speaker could soften it to at least give the illusion of calm. "And it will reach the _King_. Is there a _speed_ fast enough that we might somehow avert this coming disaster?" the question rhetorical, almost desperate sounding. _Clearly_, thought Casius as he kept a respectful silence,_ these people understand the wider impact of the proliferation of this information better than I_.

As if hearing his thought Lord Sarethi spoke "There is a House divide on the abolition of slavery Cosedes, every Imperial half versed on Dunmeriis Lore knows that. Redoran, Hlaalu...they will hear the Lamps'. Listen to their rhetoric with open minds and, if I can help it, lend their support. Telvanni and Dres...sera you may as well be trying to talk to barbarians. There will less care to hear you than they would bow their heads to your Emperor, and there is not a Mer alive in either House who would so bow were his neck not dependant on it. You spoke before of having Ilmeni Dren on side. This is fortuitous, but nowhere near enough."

The imperial watched as he who spoke rose from his seat and strode to one of the packed bookshelves that lined the nearest wall. "The woman..." a book plucked by practiced fingers, opened and presented to Casius. A glance for the title along the top of the page... '_Yellow Book of 3E 426'._

"Is a wild card, master Cosedes. This book, the most recent edition I hasten to add, contains the personal details and current agenda's of every major Hlaalu noble. Even a couple of the more minor players are mentioned in this tome. Ilmeni Dren..." a gentle rifle through the pages "is nowhere mentioned, daughter of the Duke or not." Leaving the book in Casius's hands Lord Sarethi returned to his seat.

"She is not as powerful as she thinks she is sera" he concluded sombrely. "He will not thank me for saying this, but your Nerevarine is the most influential man the Lamps have. And soon...well, the Morag Tong will be having writs for his life."

"Then he will need an arm father" Varvur spoke up at hearing the morose declaration. Both his father and Casius turned to him in tandem, their shocked expressions mirroring each other to an almost comical degree.

"You can't be serious Serjo!" the Imperial sputtered before he caught hold of his tongue "Ah, forgive me, but Serjo...is that wise? The Nerevarine...he does not take kindly to being 'guarded'..."

"Can he not decide that himself sera?" the young noble retorted tartly. A scoff from his father halted his brewing tirade.

"Enough Varvur. Cosedes. You spoke earlier of soldiers, in isolation being useless but to draw fire. Forgive me, but I quite agree. Alone there is no force behind a soldier's presence. It is his battalion that lends him strength. If you can bring the Champions of the Legion together..." his eyes intent, hard on Casius's "and decide on a course of action as regards the danger posed both by the Mane, and by the madness that will consume Morrowind when news of the Council session breaks, I will do all I can to bring the House Lords together for the debate you suggested."

As Casius bowed his head in thanks the Redoran Lord produced a small scroll and a quill. He wrote three lines:

The Twin Lamps light the way to freedom.

Redoran House Sarethi lights its wicks.

Allies for Lamps, need Counsel.

"Get this to the renegade Dren" he spoke, rolling the parchment, sealing it with a thumb's worth of Dreugh wax and handing it over to Casius. "Pray she makes use of the arm we are lending her. Varvur..." turning to his son then, appraising him quietly for a long moment.

"Collect together your guards. Be ready on Cosedes's word to travel to the Legion's appointed meeting place."

"Moonmoth" Casius confirmed, returning the stiff salute the young Lord gave him. "I am right to assume you think it appropriate to begin massing troops Serjo?" he put the question to the elder Sarethi who gave a slight nod in return. "Be quiet about it Cosedes. I cannot know what will come in the next days...you may need Varvur's men sooner than you think. He has a compliment of 25 guardsmen under his banner. A relatively small band, yes, but it is better than nothing."

"More than I could ask for Serjo, and many more than I expected. Thank you."

Final pleasantries traded, Casius made his way out into the musky air of the Skar. Disorientated for a moment he retraced his steps, checked and rechecked the little roll of parchment in his inside pocket, drew his hood over his head and walked out into the cold of a very early Ald'ruhn morning. A glance for the frozen star studded sky...

'_...must be three past midnight...' _

...then one for one of the pair of guards flanking the door "Three past sera?" he asked, cordial.

"Three past" the gravelly voice assured him.

The eyes he could just make out in the dim blue lantern light looked dead, though they belied the veiled mirth in the speaker's tone. Even muffed behind an encompassing helm Casius could tell, thanks to years of associating with Dunmer, when he'd caught one right between the ribs. Thus gratified he made his way back to the Mage's guild, intent on getting back to Balmora with all haste.

**Lomé**

For the second time in as many days I was disturbed to Casius's jostling. This time however I was at least half awake when he burst through the door at an ungodly hour, half frozen for the chill in the night air and the after effects of a recent teleportation. For the scant hours rest I got prior to his appearance I had been...pondering.

Disjointed thoughts...

_...The Lamps need warning...threats multiplying..._

_...Most of those threats are on my head...is distance from the Lamps the answer?..._

_...No fool...whatever will be following you will know of them. If you leave them and they're attacked...thrice damned before I let them die because I am selfish...taking onto myself the sum of the dangers when they really threaten every one of us..._

_...Horse armour...Khan...soldier? No...Too dangerous...keep him clear of conflict...promised..._

_...Promised..._

_Made a promise to Ilmeni...oh Vith..._

"Oh..." the last thought half way repeated into the silent air...only half way for there was no time for the rest. The door crashed open...someone...Casius as I would momentarily realise...bellowed "**ELF**!!"

...

I really don't know what caused my reaction...some latent survival instinct just..._**came**_...Instant complete and total awareness crashed through me. My once calm, slow ponderings becoming a howled: **!!INTRUDER..ARMED..DANGER!!**

**...**

Shamed as I am to admit it...I only realised exactly who the 'intruder' was when I was half way across the room, a dagger in my palm, my weight thrown into taking a swipe at his throat.

Realisation came harder and faster than the survival instinct had been tripped...

_**!!NOLOMÉITSCASIUSSTOP!!**_

I pulled up so quickly I toppled at his feet – the dagger clutched in my fist still – a heap of panting horrified Mer meeting the eyes of his markedly shocked but otherwise unhurt benefactor across the scant three feet that separated us...And all he could say as he went to step over me and make for his table?

"Some reflexes you've got Elf. Now get out of the way."

Every one of my shell-shocked apologies were waved off as he gathered quills, ink and parchment from alcoves I never knew existed in the small, cramped space. The table swiped clean with a forearm...bowls and plates clattering to the floor as I heaved myself to my feet, replaced my dagger in the sheath at my calf and stood back to watch...

The assorted writing materials scattered across the tabletop..._what is he doing_...

"Casius?" I tried, edging around the debris field the felled cutlery made to get a view that included more than his heaving back.

Nothing.

Once more...a little louder perhaps... "**Casius**?"

"Letters Lomé" A_h, finally_! I thought. _Coherence_.

"For whom, pray?"

"_EVERYONE_" his enthused, not shouted response... I gave a mental snort, a smirk pulling my lips at the corners. _Coherent I'd thought. HA! _Laughing now...

"My friend, have you been at t-..."

All movement at the table ceased abruptly. Suddenly I was three inches, not three feet, from my once benefactor, now friend.

"I'll cut out your tongue if you finish that sentence."

I pointedly let my jaw close with the soft click of teeth, though I couldn't wipe the smirk from my face. Luckily for me he let the expression go, turned back to his task and began a halting explanation.

"Escorting young Serjo Sarethi last eve became more fortuitous than I could have hoped."

"How so?" asked as I settled on the edge of the cot to listen, still watching his rifling as he sat across from me at the table.

"_WELL_" a pointed look over at me "the senior Serjo Sarethi was soon informed about the meeting Varvur attended at Moonmoth, as he was always planned to be. The only difference from said plan was my presence at the moment of the telling. After a lengthy discussion, three agreements were made."

He leant towards me slightly, his elbows on his knees and I listened, rapt, mirroring his posture.

"The first agreement was that, although the tensions within the Great Houses about the Trade are near boiling point as it is, Serjo Sarethi felt it prudent to begin trying to call some kind of meeting between them."

"The topic of discussion?"

"Abolishing the Trade. _Do not interrupt me_!" a hand waved to silence my flabbergasted tirade before it could begin. Again my jaw closed with an audible click.

"Good. Now, the second agreement was made by me. And is why I am to spend the next hours penning letters to the Champions of the Legion Garrisons. We felt, the good Redoran Serjos and I, that debate and preparation are the most advisable courses of action in dealing with the likely consequences of the Argonian's slip in the Capitol becoming public. I'll address them from Moonmoth, so replies may be sent to the Legion's bastion against the Trade. To Varo himself. By penning them myself I'll be able to make the situation clearer than he would, since he was not present in Ald'ruhn when we decided on this course. It's been a long time coming...but we're finally going to get organised behind the Lamps."

A mute nod from me, no matter my elation at the news...then, a question... "And the third agreement?"

At length he reached into his jerkin, retrieving a rolled, Dreugh wax sealed piece of parchment. "He's lending us House Redoran's arm Lomé" Casius husked, his excitement palpable.

Utter bafflement took me. "You're telling me, a counsel was called between all of the Lords of that House, and the-..." he waved me into silence once more, exasperation all over his face.

"Don't ask for miracles. House Sarethi's arm then. Varvur's personal battalion is yours when they're needed. Offered to the Legion...the Lamps...you...by Athyn Sarethi himself. This letter..." the parchment indicated "needs to reach Lady Dren with all speed. Will you be seeing her later today? Is she still at Moonmoth?"

A blink...lead in my stomach at her mention... "I...believe she is to travel home this morning" I managed thickly. It felt as though I was speaking the words through tar. By every grace Casius seemed not to notice. Instead he thrust the little roll of parchment into my fingers.

"The noble is your business elf, not mine. Take this to her at the earliest convenience. In fact...what is it now, five past midnight? She may be awake already." He gave the door a pointed look, then caught my eyes.

"Well..." he snipped, his tone unchanged from that he used with me during my formative days on Vvardenfell. And for all of my now-held prowess in battle...for all my renown, unwanted or not...for all my temper and sharp tongue and impatience...there was something about that tone that could not be denied.

I was dressed and out of the door within 10 minutes, wincing at how cool the pre-dawn air was upon my cheeks.

* * *

Like sleek black polecats oozing through the dim pre-dawn light, Tybus Pelanix and his six companions passed through the Bitter Coast – West Gash ravine and made south along the hills in a slowly trudging line. They needed speed, but Gadan had spotted Imperial guards a rough thirty metres from their chosen path along the hillsides. Making like traders to avoid detection required an ambling pace.

Frost clung to their cloaks and their boots crunched heavily on ice-bitten gravel and splintered slate as they turned down the track leading to the Caldera mine. Pelanix met the Dunmer foreman Stlennius Vibato at the entrance to the Company Offices and shook his hand firmly. Then, when the Mer turned towards the pit, he wiped his fingers on a oily rag tucked around his belt. Gerita cooed softly from her place to Pelanix's immediate left:

"His fingers are slicker than the rag...right Ty?"

"Slick with blood and money Rita" her boss purred under his breath, catching his woman close with a burly long unwashed arm. "Now shut your yap, set the men to their positions, then join me in the pit."

The woman nodded, gave Pelanix's jaw a peck, then sidled away to begin directing the others of their band. Her little affection got nothing but a grunt from Tybus. It was wiped away by the back of a wide hand as soon as she was out of sight, and he followed the oily, bloody Mer Vibato down the slick steps into the mine's underbelly. Into the pit.

The Mer was babbling about some new slave. A mute female.

Pelanix considered sitting by it for a while. A little peace and quiet after days and nights of Rita and her appetites. He smiled to himself.

_Bliss_.

* * *

I arrived at Moonmoth, as ordered, at – by the sun's height – almost 5 past midnight. The light was milky, oozing through slowly thinning cloud, coating the world in a faint white haze. The air was fresh...cool...quiet...Until I reached the parade ground.

Then...then I walked into pandemonium with wide eyes and a slackened jaw. From beneath the great portcullis I watched the morning drills – seemingly long begun by the shimmering sweat on the faces of those who trained. A bank of soldiers, four rows deep and 20 men wide, moved in perfect harmony as I edged past gapping. Their drill master...a Nord I noticed...spared me a glance...then did a double take...stared...and called his men to a perfectly disciplined stop with a roared "**ATTEN-SHUN!!**"

Their weapons were sheathed cleanly. Each man stood proud and tall, as if waiting for my leave to begin their dills again.

The drill master turned to me properly then "Serjo" he said, giving a tightly controlled salute...the movement echoed by every man behind him... "Welcome back to the Fort. We, my men and I, are those from which Champion Varo selected the Hlormaren task force."

Struck by how coincidental their appearance and my arrival seemed to be I had to question "You knew I would return? Indeed, you knew I had been here at all sera? I do not recognise your face." The man smiled, introducing himself with a proud overture,

"Radd Hard-Heart, Master-at-Arms of the Moonmoth garrison, at your service Serjo. I have been privy to little of what you have been here to discuss in recent days, but I know enough of slavers and the den in the Bitter Coast to know I and my men are now, happily, your arm. As is Moonmoth itself if you listen to Varo speak."

"My thanks for your confidence Sera Hard-Heart, and for your men. Your best 20 were selected of the 80 under your banner I trust?"

A smirk of pride from the Nord, his head inclining enough that he could look at his ranks over a shoulder. "**FIRST RANK**" he bellowed "**FALL IN, FRONT AND CENTRE!**" As commanded, the first line of 20 approached us, taking five perfectly measured steps before standing at ease, their hands at their backs, feet apart, their eyes on their commander, attentive. Radd turned to me then, an arm held near my shoulders, prompting me to follow him towards the forward rank.

"These are them Serjo" he explained, a broad hand gesturing to 5 men staggered at intervals along the line. "Your archers...**SHUN**!" at his barked order the indicated 5 leapt to attention.

"All Cyrodiil born and bred Serjo" spoken of the archers "the sharpest eyes we have. Rumour is that one's a Septim's bastard son. Never have figured out which one" he laughed easily, though his men remained impassive. Proclivity to mirth trained out of them. I myself allowed a smirk at his comment, my once reverence for the Emperor all but drained through my past trials. My respect remained implicit...but reverence? No. He, like all men, was just that. A man, though admittedly a markedly gifted one.

"Thank you once again Sera Hard-Heart, for the introductions..." I replied, making my first foray into military life made then turning to the attentive arches and speaking "**At ease**" firmly, though hardly a match for Radd's bellowing. To my surprise, and the drill master's obvious delight, they obeyed without question, relaxing into the posture their fellows kept.

"Well make a commander of you yet Serjo" he laughed "More bile though, more volume next time. Keep them snappy or they'll snap back at you!"

"I will pray to every God there is that that is never necessary" my reply spoke honestly as I looked over the rank with a warrior's eye. All were imperial bar two. A pair of Nords...both thick and burly...definitely Axe-men. They stood at the far left and right corners of the line.

The once called upon 5 archers were clad for their trade. Weights strapped into the leather gauntlets on their forearms to better simulate the drag of a longbow. Helping them amass the strength needed to hold arrows drawn and steady for long periods of time. The others, but for the burly axe-men were, but for their obvious conditioning and disciplined stillness, akin by sight to any of the guards wandering the streets on their rounds. There was an aire about the entire squad however...one I recognised. I asked of Radd,

"May I address them?"

"Of course Serjo" he replied, a definite note of pride in his tone. "Send them back to me when you're through" his parting words to me as he rejoined the remaining three ranks behind the singled our first, snapping them back into their drills with little more than a look and a barked word.

Feeling 20 resolute sets of eyes upon me keenly now that Radd had left me to my own devices, I masked the want to shift uneasily by slowly pacing before the group, keeping my scrutiny of their condition obvious. Keen eyed and calculating I spoke to the group:

"I am no soldier...not like you are..." a hard look for the insignia on their raiment. Moonmoth – Imperial Legion it proclaimed, the Emperor's dragon emblazoned, red and proud. "But I, like you...like all people...can recognise my own kind on sight..." I indicated the Nord on the left edge of the squad. "Combat veteran..."

He nodded once, tightly. "Yessir"

"Where?"

"Five years killing Stalkers in the Mamaea Serjo."

"Blighted?"

"Twice Serjo."

Three men on...I recognised another. He met my eyes, raised his chin in defiance. My liking for him was instant. "Your name sera?" I asked.

"Veteran" he answered, an understanding smirk mirroring my own.

"Yes" came my reply. Five men on, another met my eyes.

"Veteran" he spoke, answering my unasked question.

"And you" I pointed to another.

"Yessir. Khuul based for three years. Ash wizards and dissidents."

"And you" the last man in the row but one likewise recognised.

"Keen eye Serjo" he remarked, slipping to attention and giving a disciplined salute to ease his rather informal comment.

"At ease" I spoke as I approached, standing before him squarely, a slow, indulgent smirk curving both my lips and his as familiarity not born of shared combat experience came to us. He relaxed his stance once more, waiting for my appraisal.

"Gratius Kholer" I named him from memory, recognising his face having given him a second glance. "Captain of the day guard for Balmora, yes?"

"Correct Serjo" he replied, schooling his features to rid them of our fleeting familiarity. Truly we had only properly spoken once, and that was brief...the morning I had gone to meet Ra'Virr and Ilmeni for the first time...He spoke on,

"Veteran of no great war or conflict, but of life itself and its Ash beasts and wastelands. The Mamaea and the grounds surrounding our neighbouring Dwemer stronghold, Serjo. The past six years."

"As we all are" I agreed, facing the squad proper once more. "Some more than others. Some trained for combat...some versed in it firsthand. By the time Hlormaren falls we shall all be brothers. I will trust my life to your blades. Your arrows. As you will trust yours to me and mine. Azura help us destroy all those who seek to harm us within those monstrous halls. You're with me!?"

Three choruses...the archers alone "**YES SIR**" then the remaining men "**YES SIR**" then their sum "**YES** **SIR!**" the last cry bringing them all to attention as one, a salute struck and held until I nodded, waved them back to their drill master and made my way into the main hall of the Fort.

* * *

Buoyed...I felt so very buoyed as I left the parade ground behind for the comparative warmth of the Fort's antechamber. My brief moment before the troops...my troops, those I would take to Hlormaren, gave me my first real taste of what 'command' feels like. Not simple respect, though that is implicit.

I knew from their eyes that they would follow me...and I was quietly confident about their skills being fair enough to bring them all back alive.

I felt like we could do this. This small thing...breaking open the stronghold...saving the slaves...bringing them back to safety.

Yes..._Yes_ I thought as I took in the expansive room before me...manic as ever it has been...activity everywhere...guardsmen running too and fro...the heavy rhythmic ***CLANG*** of the smith at her anvil...

"Serjo!" came a familiar voice. Turning to the speaker as he approached me I couldn't help the smirk of recognition I'd greeted Gratius with earlier from curling my lips.

"Guardsman Tomas, good to see you" Atius's family name my preference now we were within the Legion's walls. He leapt to attention as he had the first time we met, on the streets of Balmora on an equally early morn' as this, then relaxed, mirroring my smirk.

"Your visits have been the talk of the mess Serjo, I'm glad I caught you" he took to my side, pointed a long arm across the room, indicating the entrance of Larris's office in the distance. "Your lady friend has been loitering all morning..."

_Oh Vith..._

_What? _I mentally snipped, looking in the direction Atius indicated_ What's wrong with you? You came here to find her did you not?_

He spoke on, oblivious to my internal shouting match "I thought it was Champion Varo she wanted, but he's seen her on a couple of occasions and..." a glimmer of rich blue silk in the distance...a cascade of black hair to the mid-back...the lead Casius's mention of her had earlier brought to my gut got all the heavier... No pleasant tingle of anticipation for the fine woman's company...no want to rush over...to whisk her off to Vivec for our promised 'meeting'...just lead. Lead and detachment.

I so wanted then to run back into the parade ground and join in the morning's drills. Anything to stop the coiling, choking tension that her sight brought on me in that moment. It was utterly irrational. Completely out of place in connection to the gentlewoman I watched shifting on her feet uneasily by the Champion's closed office door. But its presence was undeniable.

The tension was brought on...if I really, really analysed it closely...both by her expectations, explicit and otherwise...expectations I had incited in part, I knew, with that damn poisonous promissory note I scribed in a moment of...desperation? Lunacy? And also...if brutal honesty was asked of me...by the fear I carried that her presence...company...whatever else came of this eventual jaunt to Vivec city, would not have the desired effect.

Would not rid me of the warmth that began to creep up my neck at the very scent of heather and fresh water. Of thoughts of rubies and firelight and furs and amber...always amber...Hot breath on my neck and amber...

_Oh Azura please, not now..._

The thoughts cut away cleanly...were forced away...as I turned my attention outwards again, nodding as Atius gossiped to my turned ear about Ilmeni's continued presence and his theories about why she refused to depart, Apparently she'd been awake since two past midnight.

_Waiting for you_...the betraying voice whispered..._go to her, coward, get it over with. You have news for her. News she needs to know. Go. Go. _

"I will see to her" I spoke finally, decided. Atius's arm received a parting pat before I jolted into a slow stride. Compunctions about her eventual intentions...and about what she envisioned my own to be set aside...I squashed the feelings of unease her sight brought to me and gave her, as I approached and she met my eyes..._such a smile on her face...such relief...Gods Lomé what are you doing_...the most dashing smile I could muster.

"Oh Serjo" her voice came before I could speak to greet her. She was before me in three steps, her hands tucked beneath the collar of my shirt, holding herself within three inches of my body. The very edge of cultured propriety when in a public space.

There was such detachment in me...I could have wept for how different the feelings on her face and those within me were. But I did not. I did not move her away...or turn aside...I was not honourable in that moment. I clung instead to what I thought I needed. To her presence, to rid me of the want for..._his_... And I embraced her to me, maintaining those three inches, but only just.

And I felt...nothing. A gaping chasm. Emptiness and nothing more. I would not have been surprised if she told me she could hear my heartbeat's echo in my chest as she lay her ear to it. But she did not.

Wine red eyes met mine, drenched in thankfulness. With relief. And I was a beast then, for I did not turn aside. I told her the news from the Redoran Serjos, regarding their support for the Lamps. I slipped the little roll of velum between her delicate fingers, and stood at her back, my arms about her waist, as she opened it and read with a breathy voice...And I explained Casius's letters...the possible rallying of the Legion...of the Great Houses...and of my hopes for Hlormaren...

And then she said,

"We're winning slowly..." and she looked at me over her shoulder, her eyes coy and alight beneath her lashes and spoke the name "Nerevar" as a compliment to me. Telling me without telling me that I had lived up to her expectations, even though it was not I who secured the Sarethi's trust and support.

And I did my pride a disservice by not correcting her. There was no whispered 'Lomé', even to chide or gently rebuke. To correct her mistake. No.

I smiled. And I felt nothing.

And then,

"Return with me to Vivec city" she whispered, turning to face me within the circle of my arms...those proper three inches disappearing between us as she drew her hands up over my chest. Tucked them again beneath my collar. "Varo will hear from your Casius in person...he does not need you today...others do."

_Khan_ the whisper piqued. _Khan and the Lamps will need to hear of all of this._

"You?" my lips queried, defying the whisper. Betraying myself...and her...once more.

She kissed me then. A breath of lips upon mine. Too swift for reciprocation or notice from those hurtling around the anteroom near us.

And I felt nothing. And the fear that she would be useless in my quest to cut away my...reliance on _him_...his heather...the rubies...the hearth...his laughter and presence and friendship and..._everything_...came back double fold.

I forced it down. And smiled.

"Head home Ilmeni. I shall be with you before sundown" I heard myself say. That was the last I heard of myself for a long time.

* * *

The entire day from then became some kind of masked parody of what my instincts, rightly or wrongly, told me I should have been doing. I did not remain in the Fort to see to Casius and Varo and their likely explosive exchange. I did not return to the parade ground to begin orientating my band of soldiers, loaned by Radd Hard-Heart for the Hlormaren strike.

Instead, I trained my focus on what I had promised Ilmeni. A 'meeting' the note I had sent her proclaimed, but any Mer with any kind of social grace would read into that the first tentative...perhaps even shy...step into courtship.

That is quite plainly what she read into it. Indeed...I wanted her to read that into it...but I had no want to court her.

My only want was to learn to covet her presence the way I had come, by instinct alone, to covet Khan's. I needed her to replace his presence, and my want for his presence, with her own. It mattered nothing that his intentions in keeping my company were entirely gentle. I knew from knowing Ilmeni, and having spent time with her, that simply being by her would not affect the desired replacement.

She could not erase him by just being near me. I had tried to have her do so...focused on her little waist and supple body on the steps of Moonmoth when the rains had ceased and she gave me her profile...and she failed without even knowing I was testing myself.

Thus...the 'meeting' would require a further test. More than simple presence. More than an embrace and the ghost of a kiss.

Walking back to Balmora thus decided I could not deny the faintly ill feeling creeping over me. Calculated manipulation to achieve my own goals had never been something I had relied on in the past. Yet now...so wracked was I over my _indiscretions_...no matter how private they were still and how faultless Khan was in bringing them on...I was willing to tug at the emotions of a woman I felt nothing but friendship for..._if that_...to remedy my reliance on my brother Jiitt.

And **WORSE**...I would actively encourage that same woman to believe I wished of her all she plainly wished of me...

_All for the betterment of your cure Lomé _a traitorous thought assured me, and I believed it. Let it shore my determination to make the best of the situation I had made for myself. _For if I am to use her_...I reasoned with sick determination..._I may as well use her well. Give her every chance to cure me._

_Why not?_

And as I entered Balmoa and made my way to Milie Hastien, the finest clothier in High town, the question in my internal monologue became resolve.

_Why not. My affections are clearly what she wants...and she can have them...How can I be doing her ill if I am giving her what she wants? Added to that...I need this. _

_She will erase him. Erase my reliance. Erase the warmth that seeps through me at his sight. And will replace it with what should be there. Warmth brought on by her, and her company and virtues and supple body and laughing eyes._

And Gods I felt a beast for thinking so...but by then, it did not really matter. It became something I had to do. Go through with it or be damned for not so doing.

Logically it seemed I had pinioned myself.

There was no way but forward now.

* * *

It took Mille, fresh from her bed and bleary-eyed when I rapped upon her door, five hours to measure out and tailor a fine set of rich royal-blue formal clothes for my later 'meeting'. I told her no more than that when she jovially asked my reasons for such a swift and weighty purchase – 160 drakes changed hands in all – and she concluded that I must have been planning on meeting Vivec himself. I...newly devious I...did nought to dissuade her of the notion. _Too many questions_, I reasoned when I bit my tongue to stop myself from telling the friendly woman my true intentions, _would come if you spoke of a lady._

Thus I remained silent...so silent in fact that, when she asked if I would mind wearing my newly purchased goods as I left the shop and went about my day to advertise her expertise, I politely declined. I simply could not force the level of comfort required to re-enter my home...Casius's home...wearing something so unlike my usual garb.

He would ask questions, as Mille would have...and I...Perhaps it was some lingering vestige of shame and self-deprecation resulting from my reason for making such an outlandish purchase in the first place. I could not face him to answer them truthfully.

I could not face having to maintain lies on two fronts...Ilmeni, and Casius. No. That would be too much.

The clothing stayed wrapped in sheaves of brown parchment for the remainder of the day. Hidden under my discarded cloak as I worked with Casius, who had returned from his meeting with Champion Varo not an hour previous, in coordinating the Legion's first response to his burgeoning plan.

Larris was pleased.

Moonmoth was in.

The letters had been couriered at 7 past midnight.

Chancing a look for the stained hourglass on the table I saw it was just past 11 in the morning. Four hours since the letters left the Fort...

"Pelagied will be quietly informed" the seated Imperial spoke as he explained Champion Varo's conditional agreement to become involved with Casius's little 'venture'. "As will Ebonheart. We cannot risk the Plantations, or the damn **Duke** from getting wind of 'us'. This agreement we've made has nothing to do with the contents of that packet from the Capital. We won't be mentioned in it, no matter what else is. We still have some secrecy to us...only a swathe...but it is there. And we **MUST** keep it."

"I understand" gravely spoke from my seat across from him.

"Do you?" he smirked, coring an apple with the blunted tip of a penknife as he spoke. "Don't get ahead of yourself any Lomé. Varo only promised to send letters and listen. The other Forts...who knows. Wolverine Hall, for all we know, might be a nest of bristling Telvanni initiates. Fort Pelagied might be Dren run."

"Do not tempt fate" I snipped, watching as the apple was slowly relieved of its skin. The coil it made was unbroken as it snaked towards the ground.

"We'll know soon enough. But for Pelagied, Caldera is our closest Fort. They're under Varo's thumb to a degree as yet unheard of in the Empire. They'll have to talk. They needn't agree, but they'll have to talk. Then..." a glance for the map of Vvardenfell on the table "Ald'ruhn...or Wolverine Hall if the Mages are quick in their teleportations. Either way...the world is going to change soon. For good or ill..." the knife's tip used to point at me "and you're causing it. Again." His tone seemed resigned, but the mirth in his eyes would have been obvious to a blind man.

"The letters were yours, friend" I glibly reminded him. His response was quick, automatic almost,

"And the cause..." a slice of apple cut and eaten between words "is yours..." He paused a moment, his gaze appraising as he chewed, swallowed..."We requested replies to be sent with all urgency. Those from the closest Forts I expect within the day. I don't want you involved until we have at least some kind of consensus. That means no tramping between Forts looking for news, elf. Too many eyes follow you as it is to make you an effective courier outside of Balmora."

Keeping my amusement as his assuming I would volunteer for such a task to myself, I concentrated on putting together a mental picture of our situation as it stood in that moment. The immediate threat of Kilaya's slip at the Emperor's council becoming public had been set aside and action to minimise the possible damage it may cause had been decided upon. Working in collusion with the Legion garrisons openly would give our organisation a legitimacy it had never before had, and would, if the worst came to pass, provide us with at least fleeting protection from the reprisals of disgruntled Lords.

_Now all I must do_, I reasoned as the hours wound on and Casius and I waited on word returning from the contacted Champions, _is make good on my promise to Ilmeni._

_Get to Vivec before sundown._

* * *

Noting that from the moment I arrived at the foot of the Foreign Quarter I had a sneaking suspicion that I had stepped upon the road towards making a grave mistake would be an exercise in comprehensive self-delusion. I did not know then.

I knew, in this moment now, presently, as I walk brisk and frustrated along the road back to Balmora, bare-footed and trembling with vitriol and grief.

_She failed me_...as...somehow I knew she would. Failed to live up to the purpose I had given her in my mind.

Distraction...

Peace...

_Cure_...

All for nought. "After all I've **DONE**..." I grieved openly, speaking the words into the emptiness around me. The paths are dark, the air cool, the stars blanket the Heavens...all around me is so beautiful and yet...in her...where I should have found the most beauty, I felt...nothing.

The detachment never eased...but that...my callow mind reasoned as I forced myself to stop and catch my breath on the grassy verge to my right...should not have mattered. Men find relief in Suran's prostitutes without the need for emotional connection and I, the sickly voice cajoled, should have been no different. My lack of empathy with the woman should not have stopped me from enjoying the charms she so readily presented me with...so readily offered...and which I so readily **TRIED** to take.

_After all I've done...all I tried..._

I settled upon the verge, sitting my carried boots down soundlessly and drawing my knees up enough that I could lay my arms across them, glaring heatedly out across the road into the blackness of the Bitter Coast. Recalling all, with rapt attention to detail, that had transpired in the hours past.

Meeting Ilmeni at her home on her Houses' canton...

Her scent...Bug Musk...Telvanni made...thick and cloying, like that of a long opened bottle of red wine. A bitter tang that had coated my throat when first I met her. She had just applied it...fingertips rubbed behind her slender-tipped ears...a delicate line drawn over the swell of her left breast, exposed, enhanced by her laces and whalebone...then a dot higher upon her breastbone...one in the hollow of her throat...

I could locate them so readily because I had watched her apply them...followed the indentations left in her tender flesh by the passing of her fingertips from the moment they were created to the moment they faded...smiling for her as she caught me staring. And as she smiled coyly in return...let me watch her fingers retrace their steps without the excuse of Bug Musk...I was desolated privately that her allure was rapidly failing.

I could not even objectify her...sickening as that thought is to me now...in hindsight...It is a bestial notion, yet I considered it simply because the chasm of indifference separating us could not be bridged, no matter how the gentle-lady sought to pique me, and no matter how I appeared, outwardly...for her benefit...piqued.

If I let my indifference show on my face...in my eyes...she would stop. Become, rightly, insulted. The night would end. All chance of cure would be lost.

Thus...the masquerade remained.

Her apparel...lavish...lush, even for the duchy's standards...cut and tightened to best enhance her virtues...That was my next focus. _I dislike the scent of Bug Musk_, I reasoned. _That is all. Move on. Do not languish. Enjoy her. She wants you to._

Thus, I took her in. Let my eyes feast on her sight as my arms wound about her bodiced waist, swathed and held tight by countless silky slips. As I leant into her back and her head tilted to allow me to sample her perfume. My very much private dislike for the scent blamed again when, as I did what I was expected to...brushed a soft kiss to her exposed neck...I felt nothing. The action was mechanical. What I knew I had to do in order to achieve the desired effect. To keep her assured of my interest so that I would soon be cured by our slowly warming intimacy.

From that moment though...when that little kiss met her neck and I felt nothing in response...no hitched breath, those hers doubled for it...no warmth in my blood, no matter how her hips rocked back into my own...my composure began to slowly fray.

Throughout the evening nothing changed. Our meal in the Hlaalu canton, for all its sumptuousness and Ilmeni's enjoyment of it, may as well have been ash. I tasted nothing of it. The conversations we attempted...they never flowed. Were never easy. My laughter was too readily given and too clear off my lips, where hers was all honey and molasses. Heavy...sweet and honest. There was a tension running through us both...though its source, I know now...and knew _then_...was not the same in her as it was in me.

Her skin darkened prettily with it. Her breathing hitched...climbed...and when I kissed her...pressed her into the wall in a secluded corner of the canton's walkways in my desperation to goad a reaction...to goad feeling...connection from myself with her...she came alive in my arms and did all she could to make my skin heat like hers did. To arouse me as I did her.

But she _failed_ me.

And now...after, to my mortification, having been so utterly out of sorts by the time she invited me back to her quarters that I had to politely refuse her...I sit alone on a grassy verge, glaring into the very, very early morning. Exhausted and prickly with sweat and tension neath my clothing.

Discomforted by the unfamiliarity of tailored layers...undershirt...shirt...waistcoat...outer coat...the constriction of the high collars around my throat like an epitaph to all the affections I should have but never did whisper to her ear when it was bared to me...To a Mer such as me, one used to nothing by cotton neath armour, the finery was simply one more reflection of the lies Ilmeni had been fed since my pen hit parchment in instigating this...ridiculousness.

A defeated huff forced its way past my lips, misted in the night's chill and drifted down over the cobbled road before me. Across the path of a patrolling guard, who tipped his helmet to me as he trudged about his rounds. Seeing his raiment..._Moonmoth_...brought me back from my stupor with demanding speed.

Ilmeni may have failed me...or I may have failed myself...but either way, personal qualms were losing their significance rapidly in the grand scheme of things. Hlormaren, I knew, would mark the beginning of a new era for the Twin Lamps, as well as for the Legion itself, and I'd be damned before the cracks in my mentality adversely affected those things.

I rose quickly; my boots tugged on mid-stride, and double-timed my return to Balmora and Moonmoth. There were people there...the Lamps...my team of soldiers waiting at the Fort...who needed a leader, and I, no matter my failings, was he.

* * *

Wolverine Hall's battlements were backlit by the torches of the night's patrol by the time word from Moonmoth reached the ears of the motley congregation of fighters, guards and Legionnaires serving in its garrison.

"A meeting indeed..." Halsell, the Fort's Drillmaster commented when the letter finally reached him after being passed around between the interested parties. His eyes fell upon the only Mer in the room whose face lit with excitement at hearing of Varo's agenda. With regret and disdain in his voice he addressed the brimming youth;

"Looks like you'll get your chance to serve beside the Nerevarine after all Tels..."

Tels' smile was wolfish.


End file.
